Normalcy? Extremely Overrated
by The Unknowing Herald
Summary: My name is Sora, and I used to be normal. Then "stuff" happened and now I am on a new "school" in Radiant Garden. The term "school" was used very freely there. Suddenly, I got involved with things ranging from magic to murderous clowns with a pint of deranged geniuses, also that red-haired would-be she-devil... kinda wants me dead. Don't believe me? Come on in and take a seat.
1. My Name is Sora Leonhart

******Author's note:** I must've had all my drinks punched without knowing when I thought doing three, large stories at the same time was a good idea…but since the chapter was almost done… I decided to go along with it. So yeah, this is my third story, and all of them are in progress. My "baby" as you can call it, "An Unending Struggle" is weekly, this and the other one are by-weekly with possible exceptions if I'm really pumped up. (Hint hint, blue button-presses pump me up.) Anyway, here's the introduction, and before you ask, remember, this is NOT a straightforward High school fic, it just has High school in it. See you at the end of the chapter!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter One**

******My Name is Sora Leonhart**

* * *

"_What do you mean we have no narrator? We always have one! I mean, doesn't that guy have like fifty-eight chapters over two stories under his belt right now?"_

"_Sorry bro, the author just can't pay for someone to narrate three stories at the same time…"_

"_What was he even thinking?"_

"_Are you really going to do this… on the set? Look Sora, just narrate this from your POV for now, maybe he'll get a narrator."_

"_Yeah,_ _'Squall'_? _And what if he doesn't?"_

"_You get a better paycheck?"_

"_Why didn't you say it? SORA, AWAY!"_

"_This can go really badly…"_

"_You said it Rox…"_

* * *

Is... is this thing on? Oh, it was the entire time? Huuuuuuuh…. Can you please forget about that little discussion? I think we broke the fourth wall enough for today… oh who am I kidding? The fourth wall is extremely overrated. Either way, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Sora Leonhart, like the title says, strange I know… I'm sixteen years old and I have two brothers, but I'll get to them in a minute. My hair… well, it's a freak of nature. Unruly would be a compliment. You see, it's spiky and I mean barbed wire levels of spikyness, if that's even a word. Well, it doesn't exactly cut you, but I digress, it's light-brown, almost blonde for some reason, it just happened with age, with spikes standing out from the front. My eyes? Well, they run in the family, crystal clear aqua blue orbs, some compare them to the sky's color… yeah, very original guys and gals. I'm 5'7'' feet tall, 1,70 meters for the ones who prefer the metric scale and my weight is that of a normal, fit teenager. I'm not going much into clothing because well, that would be premature, we'll change them soon enough, for now it's just a white shirt, normal blue pants and white shoes for me, Rox and Leon, boring? Oh just wait until we get the real clothing. Either way, for now, I'll be your host for this chapter, now, let us begin our tale of courage, heroism, totally-not-silly romance and overall epicness. I always wanted to say that… I might have only highlighted the good parts, but meh, that's me, always positive.

First, let's start with a recap:

"K.O. Player one wins!" The announcer blared. I scratched the back of my head and admitted defeat, it was humiliating, but sometimes you just had to suck it up. Now, you would ask me: _"Sora, where are you?"_ To which I'll answer, I'm on my dorm at SOLDIER Institute. This dorm is my home for the next year. I got a healthy roster of seven people on the same situation as me and two on a slightly different one. Let me expl-

"YOU PERVERT!" The shout invaded our ears pretty strongly, causing most of the room to either fall to the side comically or stare at the door, only to see a black blur trying to escape a blue one. Those… were the people responsible for us, if you didn't notice, they weren't all that different from us. And it's ME saying that, imagine it. Who are "we"? Well, guess you'll just have to read the story to find out, aren't you? Coincidently with the end of this rant my past self-heard a large crash, one that resembled a very, very painful fall down a stairway, let me tell you, there was a reason for the resemblance.

"Should we go help?" My brother asked, not really interested in helping per se, but more watching. Who could blame him, I wanted to see it too.

"W-we should." The timid little blonde girl agreed. Now that I take a second look, Roxas didn't hide his stare all too well. And that means you could take a cup and put it bellow his chin and collect a healthy amount of slobber. Well, this was an unpleasant sight… Roxas was way too close to that she-devil…

"Let them be, that guy deserves it." I said. I'm just gonna ignore her.

What? I am! Beg all you want, but there's no way I'm going to talk about that…

**Sora! Stay on the subject!**

Fine… freaking author… See what you made me do? Well, let's hurry this up, there's a convenient plot point in three, two, one…

"Say Sora, you realize just how much changed in a few days?" There it was, the line I can base my story on.

"Yeah, ever since Mom… you know… Never thought we'd manage so well."

* * *

My mother, our mother, was never that healthy, she had been a "fragile flower" ever since she was born, or at least that's what she told us. We didn't have a father really, he died shortly after me and Roxas were born, yes he is my twin, we never got to know him. We were four in the family, yes, quite the crowd, me, my twin Roxas, the eldest Squall, or Leon as he went by these days and our mother Raine Leonhart. It all went all fine and dandy until we turned thirteen. Then our mother… caught Geostigma. You know cancer? That's a cold compared to it. It's slow acting, but there is absolutely no cure for it or way to slow it and yes… it ends how you think it ends. No one knows where it came from as the first case appeared fourteen years ago, but they only managed to being researching it four years later because of "political issues", that meant it had only been barely over six years since the first case of research to when our mother got diagnosed. She had no chance. Those were the worst four years of our lives. At first she still worked, trying to safe up some money for us, the government didn't give us enough money to sustain a four person family. Don't blame them though, last ten years have been tough here at Twilight Town, why? It's not really relevant for now, I'll tell you later.

I don't like to describe this, but they say the best way to put your past behind is to share it so… here it goes. The first year was full of tension, but our mom managed to keep a straight face, not showing any of the symptoms… in front of us. Black body marks appeared on her lower body and torso, starting to spread to her arms. We found it strange for her to wear always the most covering clothing she could find, but we never questioned her, the disease was taboo. At the second year things started to get out of hand. Her left hand showed her markings, which forced her to wear gloves… it was summer. It didn't take long for us to question her about it. She broke down in tears and told us everything, even the fact that she was losing her sight from one of her eyes. It was only then that out very young minds got a real taste of what was to come, the world would slap you in the face if it needed to. It all started to go downhill that after that summer. Our mother slowly but surely began to lose motor capabilities. It began with not being able to move a finger for a few minutes, but over the course of the year it completely cripples her. She was a journalist, they tried everything to keep her at the firm but it was just impossible. She began to have difficulties walking, so they even promoted her to pivot. But, after only three months, the black marks extended to her face, which led them to have to send her to a secretary job. By the time the next summer rolled around she was bedridden… for good. The firm's boss tried his best, but that was the breaking point, he gave her compensation and let her go. It was a rather hefty sum though, one that let us continue going to school as she stayed at home being cared by two of our families' greatest friends.

Ah yes, Donald and Goofy… those guys. Tsk, I can't even thank them enough… They were friends of my father, along with a whole lot of other people like you and I will learn as we go forward. They literally moved to Twilight Town the moment our mother got sick. They would pick up our slack every time and began teaching on Twilight High. Never got them as teachers, shame really. They apparently worked as teachers in a private school in Radiant Garden, but they never really talked much about it, just how different it was. Did I mention Goofy is a dog and Donald is a duck? Yes they are. They were born in Disney Castle, a place that, by what they described, was wacky in every sense possible. Some cars TALKED. You know, even if we found ways to leave our worlds one hundred years ago, we still couldn't grasp the crazy amount of diversity there was. Sometimes it was downright insane.

But, positive note aside… it didn't take long for… you know. One night our mother just called us over to her bed. She was a disgrace, the black marking even reaching into her eyes, they even told us her blood was becoming black. She told us how much she loved us and how sorry she was that she had to leave us to fend for ourselves so soon and then we did the same. We couldn't even hug her though, as any contact with the black liquid was contagious and went back to sleep, fully aware she wasn't going to last a lot longer. We never realized just how much did that mean though.

"Well, exams are in a week, watchu gonna do Sora? Slack off?" One of our childhood friends, Hayner asked. This guy didn't even compare to me hair wise, but his over the top, gel-filled spiky blonde hair was a close match. He always wore his trusty baggy camouflage pants, a short sleeveless white jacket that covered a black shirt which had these "rad" as he called them crossbones. By his side was his longtime girlfriend, Olette. Completely the opposite of him Olette was a really uptight brown haired girl with emerald eyes. Said hair fell into two strands over her shoulders, she wore an orange, floral patterned shirt with beige shorts. They both wore the same cross charm now, ever since they began dating. Finally… Pence. He was a little "large" if you know what I mean, but he was a swell guy if I ever saw one. He was the shortest of the boys, he wore a headband to keep his black hair from blocking his sight, but that pretty much led to it sticking out in a hilarious manner. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that covered a red jersey that even went past his waist. He hopped to one day fit in it… it never came. Rox was exactly like me, clothing and everything, his hair just made him look like a Cloud Junior… what, too soon? Oh it's not like you don't get the reference! Well, that's enough with descriptions, let's get this over fast…

First I have to say, this was June, and for many, this was the final push to heaven, or close to that, you know, summer. Well for us, it was the last stair into Hell's Gate.

"Like I COULD, I mean, I can't flunk at anything right now, I have to get to college as fast as I can!" My friends already knew about our situation and, while they supportive, they KNEW it was best to let it go and not turn us into a charity case.

"Want some help at Chemistry? Rox will be alright, but you… kinda need it." That was Olette, always thinking of others. She was the class ace, just like Roxas was in his, yes my bro was just an Ace, don't think I envy him though, you should see me at Blitzball!

"That'd help, thanks Olette. Rox being in design really screwed me over… Biology's fine, but Chemistry? God no." I told her, flashing my trademark grin. Rox was working on becoming an architect, that lead to completely different choices when it came to deciding classes. What did I want to be? Heck would I know, I'm just going along my tastes, chem's cool, but freakishly hard.

"Me and Pence will just go about our little competition here, I won't lose!" Roxas added. He and pence WERE going for the same job and they tied at A+ most of the time. Rox just destroyed him at P.E. making his average A+ superior to Pence's "horrible" A average. Olette was the brains of our class with, yes A+ average, she even left Roxas in the dirt sometimes when we shared some classes. Me and Hayner were kinda swept in by them. I maintained a B+ average ever since Olette tutored me and Hayner managed to climb up to B-, a major improvement from a D student. Me, Rox and Squall worked hard on our own ways to make sure we could let our mom rest in peace. Squall attended Balamb Garden, home of the SeeDs, a group of the army that worked mostly as mercenaries. He scored great on every test they threw at him, even mastering the Gunblade by seventeen, while the average for mastering was five years, he did it in two. All our efforts though, were almost destroyed that day.

"Well, we're here. See ya tomorrow Olette!" I told the girl, opening the door to my house. Me and Roxas entered and snickered as we made tour way into the living room, expecting to get a snack. Squall was there. Squall was supposed to be in class. That was enough. Roxas ran rampant upstairs, probably into my mother's bedroom. Me? I threw my bad on the ground, found the nearest wall, leaned on it and let myself slide into the ground. "I didn't even say goodbye…" Were the only words that my lips muttered for the rest of the day. I got around seeing her later… it was horrible. I couldn't bear to look at her for more than a second. Her body was already decomposing, just like any other person with the symptoms. Once you died, you would be a skeleton in days.

I… can't do this anymore. Look, I'll probably have to have a flashback latter, but, please, don't make me describe this right now… You won't? Thanks. Well, you can probably guess how the funeral was. Everyone treated us like a charity case, except the ones that really knew us of course. I didn't cry, not even one tear. None of us did. She told us not to. I can't lie, I was this close to breaking in front of everyone, but what would that accomplish? Instead, we went back home, got our heads into the books and began studying. We missed the first exam, but we would be damned if we didn't go to the second phase. We Aced it. Every one of us. And by Ace, I mean we didn't miss one single syllable. We didn't do anything else for a month so it was expected. You may say that we used that as way to escape the pain, but I say screw you and your logic! Still, what was to be the day that changed our lives and, quite frankly, the only reason we ARE in this story came two days after. Let's enter the mind of my younger self, flaaaaaashback time!

* * *

"For the first time in history, an F-Zero pilot has won both his Grand Prix and the world chocobo Grand-Prix! Defeating even five times World Champion, Dorgan Klauser, Captain Falcon is now the king of races!" I was watching chocobo races, god I love those. I hated to see Dorgan lose his last race, but it WAS Captain Falcon, and word said his son would join the Prix soon, so it was a bittersweet ending. He himself gave the Captain the cup, what a great sportsman… I switched the channel out of boredom as I sighed. What was I going to do now? Just spend my days watching TV? Well, it was nighttime, so I guess it couldn't be helped. Still, while I was zapping, a hand grabbed the remote. It was my big brother, Squall, pardon, _Leon_. I couldn't read his expression, as always…

"It has been ten years since the tragedy at Traverse Town in the world of Nabudis, now called the Necrohol of Nabudis. The economy has never been the same for our entire universe as we entered the first economic crisis since we discovered each other and the one responsible is to everyone's opinion. Now we join with the President of Radiant Garden Laguna Loire, one of the biggest contributors to the war ten years ago, President Laguna, how are you?" The reporter asked of the black haired man in the clear blue shirt. He was dressed awkwardly casually for a President if you asked me. However… he seemed nice, he inspired trust, it was basically the only politician I saw that didn't come out as a complete and utter douche. But maybe that's just me.

"Just peachy, love!" He replied, winking at both her and the camera, was he really a president? Still, there was something off about that smile, I couldn't put my finger where…

"And president of Hollow Bastion, Vayne Solidor. How are you sir?" Okay, okay, okay, this was the one that EMBODIED what I hated on them. He was smug, he dressed in completely over the top medieval, royal suits. He looked at people like they were garbage and lied to their, or as they put it, he had a silver tongue. How was he President? He had no opposition… right… Even the reporter was scared stiff of him and his bodyguards, which were on the set by the way.

"Very well, now let us try and decide once and for all who was the monster behind those attacks… was it the ones which are now locked away in solitary, or do we have the villain roaming free, maybe even in this studio?" That was… surprisingly straightforward for Vayne.

"Kid, you're just pissed we locked up your dad." Laguna answered with a playful laugh. Well, I can be dense, but even I know, that laugh was to stop him from getting up and punching that guy in the face.

"They're still at it, huh?" Leon finally commented, turning the TV off. "Still, it's strange to see Vayne go for such a straightforward approach."

"Yeah..." I answered, not really knowing what to say. The conversation would have ended there in an awkward silence, like any with Leon would end especially now, if the bell didn't ring.

"I'll get it…"Roxas, who I didn't even notice to be here mumbled, slowly making his way to the door. As he opened, one of the few things that still made him smile appeared on the other side. Yes, him. Why? Because if I didn't look at the bright side, smile, crack a joke or two, well, I don't even want to think what would happen to us.

"Hello, ayuck!" Goofy greeted, always the… well the goofy one, redundant I know. He bear hugged Roxas.

"You're a mess Roxas!" Donald grumbled, hitting him in the head several times.

"Maybe I am…" He said with a weak smile.

"Don't you go emo on me kid!" He pulled out a staff out of god knows where and started waking my depressed brother with it like there was no tomorrow. If my brother hadn't entered a depression, I would so be laughing my ass off right now. "Get yourself together! We have important news!" He exclaimed, then spouting his normal gibberish after that. He did that a lot when he was angry or excited. Maybe it came with being a duck? I mean, Goofy said "ayuck" all the time, so it must be.

"What now?" Leon asked crudely. No he wasn't being impolite on purpose, Leon's just… direct.

"Well, we got bad ones and great ones, whi-"

"Bad." Leon interrupted. Well, it would be mine and pretty much everyone's answer so I'm cool with it.

"Well… Leon, being a student at Balamb doesn't make you qualified to take care of three people, plus, you're only Seventeen. Sorry, but until they are both eighteen, they need to go to a foster home." Goofy told us. I saw Roxas seethe inside and I would be too, but I plugged it all in and quickly made a question before he blew up.

"What about the good ones? Before Roxas does something he might regret." I asked swiftly. One thing I noticed, was that they were way too cheerful to deliever one grim news, I hoped I was right.

"The good ones is... there's a way around it! Ayuck!" Knew it. We all sighed in relief, smiling that we didn't need to be separated in a time of need.~

"You see, our former school offered dorms, food and anything you need to live for free…. If you got in." Donald told us, a lot calmer and not going all asgfsgsfags as he sometimes goes. That got me interested, they never DID tell us where they taught before… Still, what did he meant by, "if you got in?" "You might be asking yourselves what do I mean by "getting in", well, first, your grades or your sports record must be spotless to enroll. Second, when you do enroll, you still have to enter a test and pass it, if you don't… you're out."

"The only school like that is…" Leon mumbled, a flash striking his mind. "You taught at Radiant Garden's SOLDIER Institute?" He exclaimed dumbfounded. I really didn't know what that was, neither did Roxas to that extent, maybe Leon heard of it at Balamb.

"Yuppers! Ayuck! Mighty special school! And it has both High School and College!" Goofy replied excitedly. I never got around to understanding just HOW he became a teacher, but I digress. "You see, me and Donald here know one of the director's best friends AND he's part of the school concealing. We sent him a letter of recommendation and there's a 99% chance you get in. Your mother knew the director well." Well, that's new… maybe I'll ask the director about my father. That aside, we were overjoyed at hearing that, well, I was at least. Roxas was yelling at me to stop fumbling with his hair and Leon was… Leon.

"There's just one problem…" Donald told us.

"What?" We asked him as I went back into the kitchen for a "victory coke".

"Pack your bags, the test is tomorrow. You'll sleep on the flight there, we're going on our gummy ship." He told us, I shouldn't have gone back to the table… Roxas' face was now wet and brown.

"What about our friends?" I protested, not wanting to just up and leave without telling them.

"We're here Sora, they picked us up." I heard Olette say from the outside.

"Let's go bozos, we'll help you pack." Hayner told us, hitting Roxas' shoulder playfully.

"Hayner…" Roxas mumbled, tears swelling up. Those guys were tight, I mean, REALLY tight, almost like me and him.

"Oh, don't give your depressed crap! It's either this or you're adopted and go god knows where, now get your crap together and let's pack!" Roxas understood what Hayner meant mostly because… it was an easy conclusion. So we did. We reminisced about past experiences, had good laughs, short-version packing the bags was our last blast. We wanted to come back, but for that we would have to be eighteen, point being, it would be two years for that. It just went by too fast that's all.

"Well, this is it huh…?" I asked as we loaded our bags into the gunship.

"Looks like it… gonna miss you guys." Pence confessed, quickly cleaning the tears that came to his eyes.

"Come back and visit for the holidays!" Olette suggested, clearing some of our fears. Yeah, we could come back as soon as Christmas!

"Will do!" I exclaimed, jumping onto the stairs to the ship. "I'll be back!" I said in my best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. We all laughed, even Roxas who started to climb the stairs.

"Hey Bro!" Hayner shouted, Roxas turning just in time to catch a white jacket. "Take care of yourself out there!" He told him, slipping in a grey vest for himself.

Roxas actually let out a tear there, but he quickly wiped it and put on Hayner's former white jacket, which most of you only know as Roxas' white jacket, but I digress. What really mattered was that me, Leon and Roxas were now on Donald's Gummy ship.

"Take a seat, we'll be there in eight hours. Because of the time difference… you'll have the test five minutes after we arrive, at 10 A.M. Radiant Garden time, so… rest up!" He ordered, we obeyed and had a seat, but I had to ask…

"What's on the test? I mean, how can we take a test without studying and hope to pass?" I asked, Squall's eyes shot open at the giant miscalculation he had made, Roxas shuddered.

"Study? HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Both of them said at the same time, looking at eachother and bursting in laughter. "Oh, it's nothing you can study for, you just need to rest… because you'll NEED it." Okay, this was officially way above our heads. We just tried to sleep and hope we would survive the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain luxurious house… oh wait a minute. OH WAIT A MINUTE! I AM **NOT** GOING TO SERVE AS A NARRATOR FOR HER!

**Sora, listen to me…**

No, no, no, I did my freaking job, YOU narrate it, I'll be waiting for a raise though.

**Well, I guess it's just you and me huh? I'll serve as a narrator for now…**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain luxurious house, our second protagonist was zapping on the channels from her TV. She had shoulder length auburn hair, ocean blue eyes, which people were also very creative in comparing them to the sea, stood at about 5'3'', or about 1.63, weighed… she's a girl, hell would I know… if I tried to prod I'd wind up dead or close, had a paler-than-usual skin tone and wore simple black shirt, pants and shoes, it's not like she wanted to stay presentable inside the house. She stopped at the news.

"Welcome, my name Scarlet and this… is Midgar News! Tonight, War hero Naked Snake has been awarded the Medal of Honor and, most importantly, for the first time in forty years, the Mishima Zaibatsu is not the biggest and richest company in the world, being surpassed by our very own: Rufus Shinra and his eponymous Shinra. This effectively makes Rufus Shinra the wealthiest man in the world. Congratulations to him and his fa-"The girl was going to need a new television. Upon hearing the crashing sound, a blonde girl dressed in all white ran into the living room to find that the massive plasma TV had had an unfortunate encounter with a remote.

"Kairi! What did you do that for?" She asked confused, running up to the girl to check up on her. She found nothing wrong, except for the murderous grimace on her face.

"They talked about that bastard on the TV." She replied in a tone you wouldn't expect from such a fragile looking girl. To be more precise, the way the two girls were identic except for the blonde's hair, which while about the same size passed over her right shoulder and curled there and paler skin, one would expect they at least aced similarly… Nope.

"Sis… you have to let that grudge go." What a surprise, they were sisters. Okay, okay, no more sarcasm.

"Naminé you KNOW how I feel. Unless something really drastic happens, I'm taking it to the grave!" She stated forcefully, slamming her tiny fist against the couch. Maybe with a little too much force mind you, as you could hear a loud crack coming from the couch.

"Temper temper…" A more mature woman lamented as she entered the room. Well, this one, was completely… well…

HOT!

Thank you, fanboys. This woman had very strange hair coloration, one that was surprisingly natural. Her hair was blue. Aqua-blue, and yes, this was a pun since you probably already guessed who this is. The hair was a bit shorter than the younger girls, ending in a spiky note right on her neck, stood a bit taller than the girls, at about 5' 7'', her eyes were as blue as water (Puntastic!) and she wore… quite unusual garments. They consisted on a black and blue high collared top with two pink sashes intersecting diagonally on the middle of it held together by a silver badge. She also wore black shorts to match her top. It didn't end there however, her arms were covered by white, bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves on her hands. She wore black socks of the same fabric as her top and shorts that covered most of her legs, only leaving the upper thighs bare. We need to get those drooling fanboys of here… Anyway, she also had two blue strips of cloth, one on each hip, draping over each leg's side accompanied by a smaller, white cloth that only draped to about half the other's length. The armored silver boots with the interesting hook also showed just what she was, if you knew where to look.

"Big Sis Aqua!" Both girls shouted happily as they flung their bodies onto the two years older woman, which surprisingly could bear both their weights and acceleration.

"So, did we get in?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"Well… I…" The disappointment on Aqua's face was contagious, spreading to her sisters, but it all proved to be a farce. "Had to ask my teacher a favor, but since I'm his best student, your grades are marvelous and he knows you personally, here!" She exclaimed, pulling out from her back two letters with the SOLDIER symbol on them.

"Oh. My. God… WE'RE IN NAM!" Kairi shouted in complete bliss, grabbing her twin and spinning her around like a doll. Maybe a bit too much, a few seconds later both struggled to even stand.

"You're not exactly in… oh who am I kidding, you'll pass the test easily, especially you Kairi." Aqua reassured, poking her nose, sending the dizzy girl to the ground.

"Pass the test? Oh no…" Much for Aqua's distress, Kairi's face turned dark. "I'm going to destroy that pretty boy's record…." She whispered in an almost murderous vibe, but quickly returned to her cheerful state. "Now, how do we get out?" The million gil question for them, why? Read the story, mwhahahahahahah… I'm serious, I'm not going to tell you.

"Don't you remember who's on nightshift today?" Aqua said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha ha. I'm dying of laughter." An albino, red coated man told them from behind, his voice practically dripping sarcasm. They looked at him surprise but he shrugged. "I'm your senior Aqua, just because my part time is being your servant, it's only due to circumstances. Don't worry, today I "was sick and passed out" he winked one of his heterochromatic eyes. I'll be at school in a week when this years quota end, that, if I survive after what you three are doing." He said in more bothered tone as he took his hand to his face. "Just go, the main gate is open and I didn't touch your gummy ship Aqua…"

"Thanks Rags!" The three thanked, all of them pecking his cheeks.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled at the running women, but they had already… jumped out of the window? What? "If there is a God… please help me…" He prayed, knowing what expected him in the morning.

* * *

A middle aged mans shuffled through his paperwork one last time in the middle of the night. Wearing a red line white haori with a hood a long light colored hakama that covered a navy blue shirt with a giant white X. Still, what was most unusual was that he actually had armor. Gold and black plated boots and a blue-green section protecting his lower torso, the same symbol as Aqua's on it. His face had a short black beard and mustache, along with scars over his right eye and left cheek while he tied his black hair in a short and high topknot.

"Master Eraqus, Sir!" A squeaky voice called from his opened door. Yes, it was the anthropomorphic mouse known as Mickey, on his black and red suit and giant shoes. He was carrying three files that he waved at the man.

"Will you ever stop calling me "master", Mickey? You're a King now! But why are you here so late?" He asked, before noticing the files. "Mickey… sorry but I already twisted the rules and got in two girls out of date today, I can't…" He said as he looked at the two files that were titled: "Kairi Strife" And "Naminé Strife"

"It's the three Leonhearts!" The mouse exclaimed, jumping on the table and showing him the files. The man took a better look, grabbed the files and began laughing like a young man.

"Took them long enough! This is going to be interesting to watch!" He exclaimed, taking his stamp and stamping the papers.

They were in.

* * *

Next chapter:

_I hope we arrive in time!_

_OH GOD, WHY DID WE ARRIVE ON TIME?_

_WHAT IS THAT SORA?_

_HELL WOULD I KNOW TIDUS! RUN!_

_ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US?_

_Depends on your perception._

_SHUT UP!_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: **I Hate Tests!**

* * *

******Post-Chapter note:**Well, well, well, the calm before the storm. Next time, things start to go down as you can probably guess. Still, as an introduction, what did you think? Let me know, any constructive critiques are appreciated.

**PS:** The title for the story is killing me, if you don't like it or think it can be improved, any suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	2. I Hate Tests!

******Author's note:** Well, last chapter was very, very stale I know, and to "make it up" well, this chapter is a roller coaster, and if you like FF, which I assume you do, they begin to appear here, even the "mystery" person.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Two**

******I Hate Tests!**

* * *

Hello there, Sora here! No we don't have a narrator yet, and since we're following me… I agreed to stay. Now, we left in the middle of a flashback didn't we? Back to it we go!

"Sora! Get up!" I heard someone calling, I could care less.

"Just five more minutes mom…" I was not in the mood for waking up.

"SORA! UP! NOW!" That sure didn't sound like my mother.

"I'll be right down…" God, whoever that was, he sure knew how to annoy people-

"Sora, breakfast is ready!" Wait…what?

"WHERE?" I demanded, jumping out of my seat.

"You are so predictable…" Leon mocked me, not that I wasn't used to it, when was the last time he even thought about complimenting someone? Anyway, at least he wasn't lying, he gave me two donuts and a banana.

"You're gonna need sugar and energy ayuck!" Goofy tried to explain me, he didn't need to though, who was I to question donuts for breakfast?

"GOOFY! What did I tell you?" Donald screamed before beginning to hyperventilate again.

"Aw shucks! Sora, you have five minutes to get to the test! Roxas should already be there!" He told me as he gobbled the last donut.

"Wait what? What about Leon?" I asked them, he seemed to be too calm for that.

"I don't NEED to, my credentials at Balamb are enough." Leon replied with that mocking glare. "I'll be watching you kid!" He ruffled my hair and pushed me towards the stairs, where a violet armored man stood. This guy was… intimidating. He was tall, a good ten centimeters taller than me and his armor resembled a dragon with his draconic helmet and scale-like chest plate and knee guards. Wait a second, this guy was…

"Since you're such an irresponsible rascal as your father was, I figured you would be late. Grab on, there IS no other class for you take this test in." That was more of an order than a request, so, when he lowered himself and gestured me to grab to his shoulders, I did. Piggyback rides might be embarrassing, but I valued my life.

"Are you… Kain Highwind?" I asked, hoping that I would not annoy him. God help me if I did. Luckily, the guy just grinned and… jumped. Let me tell you, one moment we were at the aerodrome, sea level mind you, then, after being able to open my eyes because of the massive gale that I felt hitting me, I could see the whole city. The busy metropolis that was Radiant Garden. It was a wonder, how such a busy city filled with skyscrapers and important enterprises still managed to have such a natural feeling. You didn't feel any pollution in the air, there were gardens everywhere, and I spotted one HUGE one, I'd have to see it one day, I think I even saw a giant fountain nearby, but suddenly we started falling. So this was really a jump.

"Does this answer your question?" The masked man asked me with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"War Hero Kain Highwind… and I'm hitching a ride with you! AWESOME!" I yelled, the air hitting my face and driving my hair even wilder than usual, I felt so free in the air, someday, I wanted to do something like this guy! "WOHOOOOO! THIS FELLS GREAT!"

"Tsk, you're just like your father." He muttered, I barely hearing him with the air and my own voice. He looked to his side and, before I asked something, he had seen the time on a giant tower that housed a clock. "We have three minutes…"

"I hope we arrive in time…" I said, terrified of the idea of failing by lack of appearance, that was insta-adoption and two years away from anything I knew. Plus, who would WANT someone 16 years old? I don't like the stories about orphanages either.

"Don't worry kid." Kain reassured me, landing on the middle of a sidewalk. People didn't even seem to be THAT surprised, must be common occurrence. "Hang on!" And I did have to, for my life! From what little I could see, we shot forward, Kain spinning in midair to use a nearby skyscrapers for footing, this again and again, five times total. We then arrived at a pier at sea side, there was no boat there so I thought I'd lost my chance, Kain didn't. "They should be halfway through…" He told himself before dashing forward. "Let's go kid, the island's waiting for you!" Wait, island? Before I could even ask however, I was flying again. Well, I'm not stupid, I could realize that the school WAS on an island off the coast, why was a different story. Still, Kain was right as we soon spotted a boat and Kain had magically timed his jump perfectly.

"What the heck is…" A giant dog asked? Whatever, why am I surprised? Then he realized what it was, so did the students on the boat.

"Greetings!" Kain greeted as he landed with me on the boat. "Farewell!" He finished as the boat appeared to have been only a platform for a much bigger jump. Said jump was enough to cause such vibration on the boat that everyone got went, even the commander.

"KAAAAAAAAIN!" The bulldog hollered, but we were long gone.

Seconds later I saw it, the massive island where I would live, if I passed of course. I wanted to describe it, but I didn't get to see much however, I only saw what seemed to be a central park, several buildings tightened together that I deduced to be the school installations themselves and not much else, since we crashed on said buildings. Okay, not ON them, we crashed at the entrance to one.

"Right on schedule." Kain told me, pointing at my watch. I was ten seconds early! But how did he know? Was he counting the time while he did all that? Just then, I felt wind soar through my hair spikes and I instinctively looked to my right side. What I saw was something I thought to be a girl about my age… landing. Yes, my eyes must have deceived me, but still… I saw how that blonde curly ponytail swayed when she stopped her motion in midair, even her floral red ribbon did the same.. She gave me a courteous smile and looked at Kain.

"Hello Kain." She greeted, tilting her head to her side. The girl, no more than 1.60 meters tall had a strange violet color in her eyes. She was somewhat skinny, or maybe it was her strange dress that accentuated that. She was wearing a very unconventional sleeveless red dress with floral patterns drawn into it followed by two matching long red gloves that covered most of her arms, several different sashes around her waist, and a whites-pink CAPE, who the hell wears a cape? Her legs were covered by patterned white tights, and red and gold high-heeled boots. Thank god my bro wasn't here, he has a major thing for blondes.

"Good luck, give it your all!" Kain told her with a pat on her shoulder.

"Will do!" She then turned to me." Good luck! I'll see you at the acceptance ceremony!" She wished, making me stumble a little. If such a fragile looking girl was entering the test, surely it couldn't be THAT crazy… Plus she even was sure I was gonna pass.

"Get in!" Kain urged, I had to, so even if I wanted to ask so much of the man, I did.

* * *

This was…packed. The whole, giant lab-like room was filled with computers everywhere and where there WEREN'T computers, there were people, lots and lots of people.

"Whoa, just how many ARE able to try it?" I asked myself, not knowing I was being watched.

"There's one thousand people here, give or take, and over nine thousand have already passed." The guy told me from behind. He was tall, as tall as Kain I guess and he had that long, flowing silver hair and turquoise eyes, complete with muscular body already made me realize how many girls would swoon over this guy. "Still, considering the success rate on the exam… yeah, we're gonna end up being three or four classes max." Now this guy could be useful, he seemed to know his thing, so I decided to prod him for info. That and he seemed to be a nice guy.

"What's it exactly?" I asked, now taking note of his clothes. A black latex-like suit with white stripes? And a helmet? What? Then I noticed everyone in the room had one… except for me.

"The average for all the years is… 0.8 percent." He said, and I don't have to tell me how hard that hit me.

"0.8%? What kind of madmen prepare this test?" I blurted, catching the attention of a lot of people.

"Considering the stories my sisters told me of this school, take your pick at the madmen." He said, chuckling. "Hey, I didn't introduce myself, name's Riku, Riku Farron, you?" He replied, totally taking my attention off his clothes. I'm such a wonderful person I make friends with people not even five minutes in!

"Sora, Sora Leonhart." He replied shaking hands with him.

"So… here." He handed a set of clothes just like his. "You kinda need to put these on. I saw you get in late so I stepped to give you these, the changing room is right here." He patted a door that blended perfectly into the wall. "Go on, I'll wait." He told me.

Really nice guy.

I entered the room and well, I bet you don't want me to describe how I sensually switch clothes, so I'll skip ahead.

"This feels weird… it fits perfectly, and that's just… I don't know. And then the machine came and picked my clothes for me, this place is psychedelic." I told Riku, who just laughed and put a helmet on my hands.

"Can't describe it either, let's go." He told me, now that I noticed it, the number of people was dwindling, so I asked Riku:

"Did I miss something?"

"Nah, they just told us to move on to the next room in groups of one hundred. See that computer?" He pointed at one right beside the door, it had the number 89, but jumped to 97 and then at 100 the door closed. "It controls it."

"Wait. What is the test all about then?" I asked, confused at what was going on with all this high tech. The guy just gave me a cocky chuckle and told me:

"I'll not ruin the surprise." Okay, so he wasn't a saint. Still, the door clicked again and opened.

"Attention please, by my calculations you are now exactly one hundred, whoever does not enter WILL be disqualified." A robotic voice that went all over the room assured, causing people to run to the door as fast as they could. I did so aswell, but when me a Riku entered, I saw that… not only where there no people, but there was no doors. I was beginning to freak out but when I realized I was in a machine and people around me started vanishing as red beams hit them, I REALLY freaked out.

"You set me up Riku! THEY ARE GOING TO ABDUCT ME!" I shouted shaking the man before we both got hit. My muscles went stiff and then my vision blanked. It tried to fight it but I lost all control and any sense of direction and seemed to hit the ground. I could feel what I thought to be Riku's hands holding me but I kept my eyes shut and flayed at my assaulters. "GET BACK MINIONS OF DARKNESS! I WILL PROTECT MY BUT!" I hollered before something very heavy hit me on my… most important part.

"Hey! Numbskull! We aren't aliens or demons!" A girl's voice shouted at my ear… do I have to do this?

**Yes, describe how you felt at the time, it's not like it's what you feel now.**

God damnit… Fine. Her voice was like music, no, it was like an angel was speaking to me, little did I know it was just Satan's way of pulling me in. I opened my eyes and laid eyes on heaven. I'm not even going to deny now, I never saw anything even close to reaching her level of PHYSICAL beauty. I instantly got lost in those violetish blue eyes and scarlet flowing red hair, but not before noticing her fair pale skin and those lips… god … those lips. Still, they were contorted in snarl so I couldn't appreciate them fully. Don't worry, we'll see that snarl a lot.

"WAKE! UP!" She was about to pummel me again but my new main man Riku grabbed her little but deadly fist.

"Give him a sec, he was late so he wasn't filled in." Riku told her, god he had guts, he had just seen her kick me… THERE.

"Tsk, fine. Look, get up so we can get begin the test, I've got a record to break." She told me, turning her back and walking into a crowd. A blonde girl by her side made a courteous bow and said:

"Please excuse my sister, she's just nervous that's all!" Before sprinting to her.

"Well now… interesting pair that one." Riku commented as he grabbed my hand. "Sorry man, but your reaction to being digitalized was just priceless!"

"Digita-what?" I looked at my body… it was normal. What was he talking abou- "What the? These clothes aren't mine!" I shouted, Riku just laughed.

"Tron there will explain everything." He told me, pointing towards a strange man on top of the only elevation in the room. Which was very much like a blue void mind you, really, it was. I mean, the room was incredibly empting and silent… except for the crowd chatting of course, it had no furniture, no screens, nothing, the walls and floor were "tilled" blue with some techno-like stripes everywhere. The only thing that stood out in the room WAS the pillar where the man stood, so, that really helped. The "man" itself stood at about six feet and was composed by a mostly light blue body with occasional electric blue stripes. Its skin was also light blue, albeit even lighter than the body and its head had some sort of blue helmet where the hair would be.

"Greetings! I am Tron, the artificial AI for Radiant Garden's SOLDIER Institute and I am here to explain you the rules of this test. Let us begin." He created a giant 3D hologram in front of him, people gasping at what they saw. "This is what we call a "Survival Game". You are all digitalized, meaning that your body has been converted to data. You do have backup data, so whatever happens will not affect you're real life counterpart. Now, onto the game. The objective is to go from here." He pointed at the southern edge of the map. "To here." He explained, now pointing at the northern. Two pulsing yellow dots were left there to mark them. "There are three main routes, you can go for the shortest way, the mountain." He signaled an almost straight line, through the miniature mountain. "You have to evaluate very well if you are able to deal with the elevation and the… wildlife." He didn't speak more, leaving us to guess the wildlife. "Next up is the forest." The line he drew had now a slight curved as it stretched through the meadows. "Can you handle a maze, one that is a longer away from the finish line? And can you face the formidable wildlife of the forest? Or will you take this route?" He signaled a MASSIVE route that went all the way around the map through the beach and even had large gulfs that forced curves. "Will you take on the sand and the curves on the gulfs? Can you really reach the finish line in time after using a path that is more than five times bigger than the mountain?" Now he was sounding more and more like a one of those reality TV spokesman…. Pretty cool for an AI. "That is for you to choose, but know these base rules. You have a total of three hours to reach the finish line, after three hours the gate for the de-digitalize chamber will close. After we announce it, you can at any time disconnect or you can even stay for an hour more, do what you want, after four hours you WILL be de-digitalized. This is because most Survival Games focus on different objectives and we're only adapting it to you. Now, any questions before I open the door and let you have your 10 minutes of preparation?" To my surprise, the woman I viewed as an angel raised her hand. "Yes miss… Strife if I'm correct."

"What's the record for this? And who set it?" She asked, a little calmer then what she told me but there was still something dark beneath her voice. It still sounded beautiful in my ears though.

"Let me see…" He contemplated, probably reaching for the database. "Mr. Sephiroth Shinra clocked in at twenty-nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds." He announced, gasps, shouts of amazement going through the audience.

"As expected from the top student." Riku mused, even if he WAS surprised. I was too, I mean, he did bellow one sixth of the given time… Still, the girl smiled and said what many thought to be a joke:

"I'll do it… We'll do it under twenty-five minutes!" She exclaimed, grabbing her sister and walking away to where the exit was appearing, people laughing in her back. She laughed back and taunted: "If you're such big boys, laugh in my face… or… beat me in this race." This WASN'T a race, but for many, it had just become personal. You see, some hormone filled males, it is impossible to be taunted by a girl and not go on a rampage. Me? I could see it, or maybe I was being partial at the time, but for that confidence… there had to be a reason.

"Well, now that that is settled, you may leave this room, oh, and one more thing, there is nothing in the regulations against groups, BUT remember that some people may slow you down or take advantage of you. Be careful." Was an AI actually poking at human nature? Well, he WAS right but still…

We left the room and then I realized the scale of this. The mountain? I couldn't see the top. The forest? More like a tropical rainforest, in size at least. The beach? Well, let's just say it was probably faster to run through Radiant Garden. Not counting the golfs, I could already see one, it was massive. How the heck would we run through this in time?

"SORA!" Oh, I knew that voice, Rox finally saw me. He was wearing the same as me and everyone else now after we were digitalized, which I conveniently forgot to describe. They were all wearing dark blue sweaters with black straps on each side, leading to black shoulders. The middle area was a giant belt buckle with the school's seal stamped on it and the baggy pants matched the sweater but the boots and gloves matched the shoulders. In short, you guys know it as the SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform, we didn't know it until later. "Finally caught up to ya!" Roxas was… different… he was happy? Wasn't he depressed? "Look who I found!"

"Sora! BRO!" There were only two people in the world who called me that, and that blitzballer was one of them.

"Tidus!" I called, running up to the dirty blonde, stopping immediately in front of him and fist bumping the guy. "Six years!"

"AYE! DUDE! How's it going?" Uh oh… dangerous topic! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!

"Who's that guy?" I asked as fast as I could, not recognizing the guy who was with him.

"Oh, this guy? This guy moved to Destiny Islands one year after you left." The blue eyed energetic Tidus explained to me, well, a description is in order. First things first. He was tall, Riku tall, so give or take 1.80. He also shared the same muscles, god I feel skinny, even Tidus is more muscled than I am… Well, clothes don't matter to this point, so I can just say he was about the same tone of color than me, brown eyes and matching brown mane that reached his shoulders, slightly spiky mane at that.

"Name's Shinryu Verus. Call me Shin. You're Sora, aren't you? #1 Lazy-ass in Destiny Islands?" Note to self, kill Tidus and everyone he loves.

"Yes… don't believe everything Tidus says…" I muttered, Riku came to my aid, or he at least wanted to ask something.

"Shinryu… where have I heard that name before? And Verus rings an even bigger bell…well, I'll get there someday. Riku Farron." He extended his hand, Tidus and Shinryu shaking it.

"Tidus Blitz. Yes, it's ironic, get over it." Tidus said, already anticipating the question to if he played blitzball.

"Attention duelists! My hair…wrong series. Attention participants, in two minutes the countdown will start." Tron voice warned us.

"Okay then… I hope I'll see you at the finish line." Riku waved as he walked away.

"You want to go alone?" I asked, somewhat disappointed.

"I work alone Sora, I'll get to teamwork when I'm actually IN the school." He told me as he vanished. Well, he was right to go alone, but you'll know why in time.

"Well, mister traveler, any tips?" Tidus asked of his friend.

"This is all taken from Ivalice.I can tell from the jungle when I traveled there before I settled down. Golmore Jungle, Phon Coast and the Paramina Rift, if we use the mountain we fail, pure and simple. Considering we're also islanders and we can swim pretty fast, I suggest trying the coast, but I have to check something at the gulf, let the first ones take the lead and try and cross it okay?" Well, that guy had some head on his shoulders, no harm in trying right?

"Sounds like a plan!" I exclaimed, trying to get our blood pumping.

"Let's ace this!" Roxas exclaimed. I was actually surprised at his recovery, maybe Tidus rubbed his cheerfulness back.

"Contestants…on your marks…" I saw that same blonde ponytailed girl doing some stretches a bit away from the she-devil.

"Get set…" She looked back and mouthed.

"_See you at the finish line."_ Before I could ask she was so certain, it was announced:

"GO!" And all hell broke loose. Everywhere I looked, there were people running, some towards the mountains, some towards the forest but most were going to the beach, maybe because there was no "wildlife" whatever that meant… I really hated to find out WHAT that meant… Still, something I noticed was that, when the order went, the trio of girls vanished into thin air… they couldn't be THAT fast, could they?

After a few minutes of mindless running through the sand, mostly at the lead since we were used to the terrain, we arrived at the first gulf.

"Stop!" Shin told us. "Let's go round it." He said.

"Why we can…"

"Trust me." Shin reassured, Tidus just sighing and going for it. If TIDUS shut up, I knew needed to trust him. So we did run, we ran as fast as we could but then we saw the first people to try and swim. At first, it seemed safe and a lot of people tried it, but then I realized what the brown haired guy was afraid off. From the depths, as fast as a flash, a giant… freaking… sea serpent bolted out of the water, engulfing five people in one dash. Panic. Panic everywhere. Some froze, some tried to swim for safety, but safe for the people really near the shore, you couldn't outswim a sea serpent. That thing was big, about twelve meters long, massive and it had a feast, or an imaginary one, seeing as we were just copies.

"Knew it... Sea Lords. Not quite Leviathan, but more than enough. Run to the forest!" He urged to which I had to ask why. "Because, if we're going to have to run all the way there we'll never make it, since the water is infested, let's just hope we don't run into… that."

"I don't like the sound of "that"…" I lamented but I agreed on the being too long part, we had to risk it. We ran off into the sea of trees, the cries for help hounding our ears.

* * *

"Why isn't Eliwuss watching this with us?" A tall, built man asked a smaller, green haired girl.

"Just leave him alone, his son is on another turn." She replied.

"Still, if his son fails, I'll bet you he'll go Emowood!" He joked, earning him a bonk in the head.

"Shut up and concentrate muscle head!" She reprimanded before seeing just who had shown up. "D-director Eraqus?" She gasped.

"Oh, come now, you know how I do not like to be treated differently. So, Lyn, if I'm not mistaken, the Leonharts, the Strifes, Verus and even our little girl are in this one." He commented. Lyn quickly began browsing the files and nodded. "May I have a seat?"

"O-of course director!" The woman replied, pulling a chair in front of the 3D hologram they were using.

"Thank you, now… let's see how the Leonharts are doing. Hoho! They already met up with another point of interest. Wait… is that a…" He gasped.

* * *

"This… this can't be!" Shin gasped as we saw a giant wyrm lying dead in front of us, minutes later after reaching the forest. This wyrm itself was different from the ones I saw in TV. It's body looked like... wood, horns and wings included, even weirder was how the whole upper part of it and part of his paws were covered in grass, to be make it even weirder it had FLOWEERS growing on its head and spine, just what was this thing? Whatever had killed him, it had left a giant mark on its neck, suggesting it was just… one hit. "No one here had weapons… who could take on an elder wyrm like this? The danger level of this one is 43." I had to ask him what that means.

"Danger level?" I asked, he answering:

"I'll explain on the way, we need to MOVE!" He urged, and we started running. "The danger level of a creature is a measure of its power. Wolfs for example occupy level one. Anything above 5 is deemed beyond reach for regular, untrained humans without some sort of massive weapon like a missile." That scared the crap out of me, wasn't that guy... "The Elder Wyrm is a Ring Wyrm that died thousands of years ago, when the plants of Golmore entered it, it regained its sentient capabilities, how is a mystery. This species is the sole reason we cannot enter the jungle without body guards, as the rest of the fauna and flora range from 2 to 5, this one is at a village slaughtering 43… and worse, we're now marked for death." Okay, okay, okay, I could deal with rest, but what the hell did that mean? "Before you ask, when the wyrm dies, it releases a very special pheromone that covers the area where it dies, I noticed it died only a few minutes ago, so we're filled with it. The pheromone is sort of like "revenge", it marks the killer to both warn the other wyrms and to unite them against it. We, and the killer, are now target numero uno of any wyrm in the vicinity." Bad news, we could already hear the rustling behind us…

* * *

"Well, that's strange… let's see how Kairi and her sister are doing." Eraqus told himself. "Wait, what?"

* * *

"We should be halfway through!" Kairi exclaimed as she fell from a tree top, landing right next to the running Naminé. "How long has it been?"

"Twelve minutes." Her sister replied with a satisfied smile.

"Let's keep the pace!" Kairi exclaimed, now more ecstatic than ever.

"Still, Kairi…did you have to kill it?" Naminé asked in a sadder tone.

"Naminé, these are only data, if it weren't we'd have tried to dodge it, but for now, we have to take the faster route." She explained, justifying her kill earlier, then she saw two Elder Wyrms blocking their paths, roaring as they smelled the pheromones. "Tsk… GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

* * *

"This is… fascinating. Even after what the doctors told her…" Eraqus mumbled, stroking his small beard. "I think we can leave her alone, she will pass easily. In ten minutes however, we might have to check on her, Sephiroth might have a rude awakening today.

* * *

"OH GOD, WHY DID WE ARRIVE ON TIME?" I exclaimed as we made our way through the woods, running from a rampage of three Elder Wyrms. The pheromones were god's way of saying "screw you!" to us, I'm sure of it.

"WHAT IS THAT SORA?" Tidus asked as a similar wyrm, now with a ring around its neck arrived from the right side.

"HELL WOULD I KNOW TIDUS! RUN!" Was all I could answer before said wyrm spat a giant ball of molten fire towards us. We dove to safety on a nearby river but we saw it was full of crocs…god damnit! We burst out of the water, Shin almost getting a leg bitten off and made out way to the other we were soaking wet and our squeaky footsteps were marvelous enough to give our location to anything with ears!

"ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US?" I blurted out in frustration.

"Depends on your perception. They are trying to kill the data-you. Not exactly murder if you know there's a copy there. And they might need to do it so you can't recall the test if you don't pass, making it impossible to have an edge on subsequent entries." Okay, there could only be SO MUCH you could take before panicking, how was he NOT?

"SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" I blurted.

"After seeing the digitalize and the 0.8% success ratio… I imagined something like this." He confessed.

"Was I the only one not knowing the success rate?" I felt kinda stupid now.

"I didn't, but maybe because we were rushed here in less than a day." Roxas replied, of course making sense, damn smarty-pants. Then… rustling, very heavy rustling.

"Well… crap. Get to the tree tops!"Shin exclaimed, grabbing a giant tree's vine and pulling himself up.

"We'll be stuck!" Tidus exclaimed, stopping before grabbing.

"If this is a perfect replica, we won't!" He replied, and seeing as it was either that or dragon-chow… I went with the trees. The vines were enormous and the tree had plenty of holes along his trunk, so it was an easy, albeit five minutes long climb. What we saw when we arrived at the top was amazing. Between the brisling leaves of the tree tops, a crossroad of wooden pathways appeared, one that we could easily jump to, and we did. "Knew it. The Viera's Treetop Escapade!" Well, I had to give him that he was well traveled… still, he couldn't plan for everything.

"SORA, TIDUS! HELP!" Roxas called, oh great, giant, eyeless, black birds?

"Zus? In Golmore Jungle? Tidus!"

"On it!" Tidus replied, pulling out a blitzball. "Never leave home without it!" He exclaimed, throwing it into the air and kicking it with an overhead Sphere Shot, skillfully hitting the bird's beak. It cried out in shock and let go of my brother, who landed safely on one knee nearby. Then we did what we the entire test. We ran!

"Not so calculating now, are you?" I asked the former encyclopedia.

"They changed the fauna… oh shit…" He looked to the front and we saw IT. What the hell was a hydra doing here? Not the legendary being mind you, "just" a flying three headed dragon. "Danger level 56…" Was all Shin said. We were flanked. A flock of Zus from behind, and a giant three headed dragon from the front, we were ready to kiss our admission goodbye but then… then I had an idea, for once.

"Ever saw Tarzan?" I asked, grabbing a nearby vine.

"I like the way you think." Shin agreed.

"Let's rock!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Am I the only SANE person here?" Roxas lamented.

"You can say that!" I told him as I jumped off, everyone following me, even him. Considering how huge the animals where, they had no mobility around tree tops so we would have a safe ride… if my vine didn't begin to lose its power. Yes, I could hear the ripping sound coming from it, and no, I didn't like it one bit.

"Sora! Your vine is ripping!" Roxas exclaimed just as the vine was on its last legs, with no treetop nearby.

"Rox… get in for me, okay?" I told him in an unusual melancholic tone as the vine ripped.

"SORAAAAAAAA!" I hear my brother and Tidus cry as I fell into the unknown. Fortunately for me, I didn't have time to piss my pants as I hit a giant tree branch with my head, seemingly ending my participation in the test.

* * *

"You clocked at… Twenty-four minutes and forty-eight seconds! Congratulations, Kairi and Naminé Strife! I will now return you to your bodies on the changing room, take your time to get your clothes back on and move to the waiting room, we have game systems to entertain you while you wait for the test to conclude!" Tron exclaimed as he watched over the happy, but completely exhausted duo.

"We did it Nam… we beat the school record…" Kairi said in between deep breaths.

"Yeah… we did… they'll be so proud of us!" Naminé replied, hugging her sister as they de-digitalized. Back in the "real world" Tron's machines threw their clothes back them and they decided to strip and change.

"Let's get these clothes on so we can play a match of Brawl, or ten before the test ends!" Kairi exclaimed, the fatigue from the test disappearing ever since she changed body.

"Okay!" Naminé replied happily. There was nothing that could ruin this, or was there? Once they left the changing room and stepped into the one beyond…

"Hello! I knew you would pass easily!" A voice greeted.

"Wh-what? How are you here?"

* * *

Sometime later:

"A tie? Most unusual! Well, Riku and Xion, you both clocked in at fifty-nine forty-seven! Very good, bellow an hour is an extremely good sign!" Tron congratulated. Riku eyed the raven-haired girl by his side in a mix of surprise, excitement and happiness.

"The race was fun." He told her, extending his hand.

"Sure was big guy!" She exclaimed, shaking it.

"_Now, Sora, don't blow this…"_He told himself as he returned to the real world.

* * *

Now, you must be asking yourself, "Sora, why are you narrating right now? You just got owned." Well, my dear non-believers, believe it or not, I actually survive my little run in death. How? Read it.

I slowly opened my eyes and cringed at the mother of all headaches, I touched the back of my head and felt dried blood… just how long had I been out?

"Sleeping beauty is up! It's only been two hours!" That voice, Shin? Okay, another piggyback ride? What was I, a baby?

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, still cringing at my possibly cracked skull.

"You hit so many branches while going down you managed to survive. We ran back and picked you up and have been exchanging you between our backs as we try to get off this forest… we're lost if you didn't guess." Roxas explained to me with a clumsy smile. Wait, lost? Two hours?

"Why did you come back for me? You could have passed and now you're lost with little less than…" A voice finished that for me.

"Attention participants! In ten minutes the gates WILL close, it's your last sprint! Make the most out of it." Great…. 10 minutes and we're lost.

"Why did you come back? Now we're all gonna fail!" I lashed out, angry that Roxas had blown his chance.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't you Sora." Roxas told me with a determined look.

"We either get through this together or we don't get through this at all, got that?" Shin reassured me.

"Let's go, we have ten minutes of running to do!" Tidus exclaimed. There was no logic to our actions, but hell, it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time, so, without directions… we just went forward!

We ran and ran through the forest, time counting down on us, Tron seemed to like doing that.

"Five minutes."

Nothing but green.

"Four minutes."

Were we even going in the right direction?

"Three minutes…"

C'mon! SOMETHING!

"Two minutes…"

DAMN IT! APPEAR YOU ROTTEN DOOR!

"Sixty seconds…"

I could hear that damned voice counting down the seconds and it drove me nuts! Not nuts enough to see our salvation though.

"THE DOOR!" I exclaimed, seeing the steel door preparing to close.

"No…" For some mishap of destiny… the Elder Wyrm appeared right in front of it.

"Ten…"

Damnit all! We tried to run around her but we were tailed by the beast, I could feel my ribs cracking. Why was I even trying this hard anyway? I didn't know, but when the door closed, I felt as if a little part of me died with it. The other one? It just went crazy, in a good way.

* * *

"To think the Strife's actions would make the Leonharts fail… well, no use in crying over spilled milk. I'll go begin the welcoming ceremony." Eraqus lamented, getting off from his chair and going to the conference room where the new students had been instructed to go. "Pity, we almost passed the 1% mark for the first time this year…"

* * *

"Sora… damn. That's life I guess." Riku commented as he looked back into the room one last time before following the others. Just you wait Riku, Sora's a little more resourceful than you think.

* * *

While most of us were lamenting behind the three we were using to hide ourselves, I was concocting a plan. One that you had to be crazy to try… lucky I was there, huh?

"Guys, I might have an idea." Me and Shin said at the same time, glaring at each other before glaring evilly at Tidus.

"Oh god no…"

Two minutes later…

"COME AT ME BRO!" Tidus yelled of the top of his lungs, cursing every word probably. The wyrm didn't take long to go for broke and try and eat a tasty blonde, charging at the man.

"NOW!" I yelled, the three of us jumping from the tree tops into its back as Tidus used his acrobatics to do the same.

"STEER HIM!" Shin ordered, we did the best we could do to change direction, cling to the side we wanted it to turn to make it try and smash us into trees. It surprisingly worked. With only 3 near death calls, dodging at the last second. We had him where we wanted him. Facing the door. "Okay, Tidus, on you!" Shin told him.

"Fudge…" He cursed, grabbing the nose of the wyrm and hanging on it ,so the creature could not bite him. It did what we though he was going to do. It tried to smash Tidus against the door. At the last second of its charge, we lulled Tidus up and BAM, the door was smashed to smithereens! We suddenly were catapulted forward by the wyrm and saw Tron eyeing us strangely before de-digitalizing us. Fingers crossed.

* * *

Eraqus was about to begin his speech to the ninety seven survivors, but as soon as he took a deep breath to talk, Tron appeared in an hologram.

"Sir, we have four members that managed to pass the goal!" Tron exclaimed, not even he had something like that in his archives?

"Who and how." Eraqus asked with a small sliver of hope.

"Tidus Blitz, Shinryu Verus and the twins, Sora and Roxas Leonhart. They steered an Elder Wyrm to break through the door to the inside. What shall I do?" What he saw next confused him and the students. The man who seemed strict and by the book burst into uncontrollable laughter, one that lasted about a minute.

"Sora, you numbskull…" Riku commented, the raven haired girl by his side agreeing but saying:

"Your friend seems interesting!" And Riku replied.

"That's a nice way to put it…" He said jokingly.

"Let them in, they pass with flying colors! That's a first!" Eraqus exclaimed, Tron nodding and re-digitalizing them… directly into the room.

"Oh Shi-" Riku began before getting smashed by two blondes and two brunettes.

"It… it worked?" Roxas said astonished.

"Of course!" I had no hope that it would work, but I had to sound cool, ya know?

"I must say, you four really surprised me, not by your speed, but your fast thinking and knowledge. For that, the exception is made." Eraqus told them, returning to a serious composure. "Before we begin however, it's with pride that I say that not only has this been the year with the biggest percentage and number of acceptances. 101 people means 1,01%, but we also saw four people defeat the previous record. A rounf of applause for our four shining stars!" He exclaimed, pointing at the four people and the chocobo.

"Fourth place clocked in at Twenty-eight forty seven, Bartz Klauser and his chocobo Boko!" THE Bartz Klauser? And chocobos weren't against the rules? Figures. We all did applaud him of course, but he was mixed upon his record and his loss… who could blame him? Besides him were… the angel disguised devil and her sister? So she COULD back it up, I could already see the hormone filled guys take a good gulp, if any of them was here.

"Second place was a tie! Clocking in at twenty-four forty-eight… Kairi and Naminé Strife." So we knew the names. Okay, most males swooned at them and I did too, but we weren't ready for what came next. I though it to be strange that they weren't celebrating, but then I realized they must have wanted first... and they were FAR from it.

"And… the first place clocked in at an AMAZING… THIRTEEN TWELVE!" Was... was I hearing things? There was no way… I looked everywhere and only saw stumped expressions, especially considering the one that was supposed to be first place.

"**THIRTEEN TWELVE?**" We shouted in unison. It was just mind-blowing, a taste of what was coming.

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"And now, let's decide your partners for the rest of the year!"_

_"We're the seniors in charge of you!"_

_"This team has everything to go horribly wrong…"_

_"Or marvelously right!"_

_"Optimism has limits."_

Next time, on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: **My New Roommates!**

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**: Well, yeah, thirteen. So, what did ya think about this one? I know the first one was stale, but this one more than makes up for it right? Opinions, thoughts, anything? Press da blue buttonz.

**PS:** I dare you to guess who the one that beat the record was, hint, it's from Final Fantasy. Free cookie?


	3. My New Roommates!

******Author's note:**I had a mini-writer's block on my other fics so, in turn, I updated this one. They are gone now, but I wanted to get this chapter out since it was nearly finished, enjoy!

**PS:** Now edited, just a bit though. Damned sleep and its spelling impairments...

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Three**

******My New Roommates!**

* * *

Let's get one thing clear here, I wasn't THAT surprised someone pulled a thirteen twelve, a part of me was completely out of its mind when I saw just who had done it. The other was basically doing the equivalent of, "I told you so" to it. Why? Because that was the part that actually believed that he girl I saw had flown. That's right… the person who had broken the record by less than half the time was…

"Terra Branford!" The man announced, pointing at the wait…was she angry? How the hell was she angry? Nope, doesn't right a bell. Still, what annoyed me the most were the murmurs of how "fake it must have been" and how she probably "Cheated or paid upfront", heh, sore losers.

"This is embarrassing… The top three were girls…" A blonde person lamented from behind me. "And I was so close to beating that record too…"

"You were?" That had picked my attention. The sandy blonde teen nodded. He was about my height and age, the only difference being the hair color, the fact that his hair wasn't a mess and that he had gray eyes.

"Yeah, two minutes away actually… Bartz just screwed me over big time with Boko… But I guess since I'm a native I knew the roads better." He told me.

"You're from Ivalice? What's your name?" Shin asked with a curious expression.

"Vaan! Vaan… look, promise not to laugh… okay?" We nodded, but if he had asked that…it only meant it was going to be one hell of a laugh!

"Vaan Skywalker…"Sorry, I don't always break promises, but that was just too much. We must've seemed like idiots when we almost fell laughing in the middle of the crowd, all of us of course.

"The Force is strong in your name, young Skywalker!" Okay, Roxas couldn't come up with best jokes, but I think you don't need us to lampshade the name by now.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Geez, you know, my dad had that name BEFORE Star Wars…" Just as anyone with Potter in his name was marked, so was that poor guy. We are sorry.

"Vaan, don't you remember me? I lived in Rabanastre for a couple of years!" So that's how he knew Ivalice like that.

"Shin? DUDE! How long has it been?" He asked, giving him a playful strike on his right shoulder.

"Five years." He replied back.

"That long? I'm getting old! So how's-" He began, but soon we all heard the coughing of the old man behind us. THEN we remembered that we WERE in the middle of a speech.

"May I?" The man asked sarcastically, I didn't even know his name, but hell, I had to bow down my head and suck it up.

"Of course director Eraqus!" Vaan replied a bit too cheerfully, but he was in a good mood apparently as he just shrugged it off.

"Okay, now that we're truly down, I have to establish the ground rules. As you know, this school offers dorms, meals and exclusive access to any store inside the school for a very reduced price. Of course you can't expect us to have EVERYTHING, but you are free to leave the school at any time. Depending on your performance as a student you will also be granted bonuses, in the city and on the inside. The dorms are composed by groups of eight high-schoolers and two college attendees or just ten college attendees. The reason why we do this is to ensure our most recent members have a guide throughout their experience, also, it inspires companionship between the two different buildings and sets up the basis for friendships in case you chose to remain here for college. The specifics will be covered by said seniors when we determine your dorms, now, any questions?" He asked the crowd, which remained silent. Considering how he had only explained the most basic of the basic, of course we couldn't ask anything. "Good, good. Now, this year we're doing the selection a bit differently. The rest of the years we chose dorms based purely on luck, this year, we devised a system that may actually increase your overall performance and companionship during the year." He gestured to a camera and a hologram appeared above him. "Some dorms would be unfair in every way by either having too many good people or having too many slightly below average people. This also greatly impacted the inter-dorm contests we usually do. Because of that, we decided to do decide the dorms based on your performance during this test…" Okay, that was either a good or a bad thing. He said he didn't want the sucky people together, maybe he was going to separate me and Roxas which WERE the bottom of the list as far as I could tell. That or what Eraqus said happened.

"Sir, just how are you going to pair us? What are the criteria?" Roxas asked before I could, shooting me a worried look. No use in worrying now, but I guess I was curious and Eraqus should be explaining that regardless of the question.

"I was just getting to it. We believe that all dorms should be equal and as such, we split them all equally. This is how we're going to do it, let's use the first dorm as an example. Number one, two and three step forward. Terra Branford, Kairi and Naminé Strife. Nevermind you're already here." He let out a hearty laugh. "Well then, let's take two from the middle of the qualification. Number fifty and fifty o...what's this, there are two number fifties? Okay then, Riku and Xion, step forward." He asked, Riku smirking at the attention he was getting. So he liked attention huh? He's less of a saint every time I take another look at him. That aside, if this worked out as expected… we might be in the clear.

"And, according to Tron's photofinish… the last three we are going to call are… number one-hundred and one, Shinryu Verus, number one hundred Sora Leonhart and finally, number ninety nine… Roxas Leonhart." I never was so freaking excited for placing lower than usual! It was easy to see the pattern. Three at the top, two from the middle, one moving upwards and one moving downwards and three at the bottom. Rinse and repeat. Eraqus explained it as we made our way into the stage where he was. Next they would call 4, 5 and 6, 49 and 51 and then 98, 97 and 96.

"Well, I guess I was just too good for your group!" Tidus told me, stopping just before we climbed up on stage.

"Keep dreaming." I replied with a goofy grin.

"Well, now that we have all of them here, I can begin explaining just why I chose this order. With this, not only will the dorms be more or less balanced in terms of the ones that occupy them, but also there will always be middle ground to where the "worst" can aspire, while the ones in the mid can both learn and teach and the ones at the top should be able to concentrate on getting better as well as help the others. This system also prevents that there will be a dorm with everyone at the exact same level, this means that there will always be people helping each other and really, that's the most important lesson you will have to master in this school. Cooperation. We might all be here with different objectives, but you must understand, any objective is easier when you have a shoulder where to rest…" And Eraqus kept going and going, about five more minutes of this. I turned to Roxas to comment on that but, as I did…

"This guy really has a fetish for friendship and trust, doesn't he?" I asked my brother, but I realized his palms were sweating, his eyes were glassed and he struggled to maintain fluid speech.

"Y-ye-yeah… he s-shou-should just…" I signaled him to just shut up. That was a sad sight to see. I had my suspicions as to why that was happening, and they proved to be right, I mean, he was standing right next to that blonde girl… what was it? Naminé. The fact that she was quite the looker combined with Roxas unhealthy obsession with blondes and the fact that right by her side was ANOTHER ONE made it easy to pinpoint the reason for his sudden speech impairment. He could be a pussy near girls, and I'm being nice here.

"Dude, you're not being exactly smooth." I told him now in a whispering tone. "She's even nervous because of your nervousness…" I was saying that knowing full well that if the red haired one talked to me I'd be worse off than Johnny Bravo would be. God was I wrong…

Suddenly, just at the middle point of the speech, the ponytailed girl moved to Eraqus' side and whispered something that I barely managed to make out, and that's only because I was right by her side.

"Stop purposely making this longer than it has to be, I'm still mad at you…" She whispered. Well, they seemed to be acquaintances, otherwise that was hardly the way to address her director.

"H-hum… Well… I'll leave Tron to announce the rest of the teams, you eight, follow me." That was… weird. Eraqus didn't seem the kind of person to have a nervous breakdown likes that, what did the girl have over him? A lot as we learned when we crossed the backdoor to the outside.

* * *

"Don't worry your little head, I won't reveal your time he says. It's only a formality he says." Well, the girl was dripping with sarcasm right there. Weird, she seemed to be the calm, shy type when I met her, maybe these two know each other that well? "Thank you… DAD!" Oh… that explains it.

"Look Tina… I don't see what's the problem with revealing your time to the public." He called her Tina? Why would he do that? Was it her middle name or anything like that?

"The problem dad is…" She seemed to have calmed down a bit, thank god, I thought we were going to get caught in a storm. "The whole purpose of me not being homeschooled this year like I was for eleven years was you wanting me to have a "normal" school year as a "normal" girl." She turned to us and asked solemnly: "Do you think I'm normal? Answer with the truth please." She was almost… charming if she wasn't angry, I can tell you that because Roxas was already stuttering and trying to keep the slobber from leaving his mouth, it didn't work out that well.

"Well, you aren't, that's for sure. Your problem is…?" Shin asked, much to my surprise. He was threading into dangerous turf there. "I severely doubt Kairi there is "normal" or heck, anyone in this school to be normal. Remember how hard it's to get an invitation? Much less PASS the test. Being abnormal here is kinda like being normal." That made so little sense it actually made all the sense in the world… somehow.

"I couldn't put it any better." Riku nodded. "My sis is everything BUT normal, and I still love her… when she isn't killing me slowly and painfully." Riku added, seems like someone has a bossier sibling than me… that's surreal.

Kairi was… gritting her teeth still, she seemed to be VERY annoyed for some reason, Naminé just nodded. The raven haired one just said that she didn't mind at all. I… well I may be doing all this thinking and analyzing, but remember, this is retrospective, I'm not usually like this… It all came to me to say something and I just shrugged and said.

"Yeah, whatever. Normalcy IS extremely overrated anyways!" You see what I mean?

"I… Well… I don't know what to say…" She answered, clearly dumbfounded by how crazy we must've been sounding at the moment. I was in that island for less than a day and I was already going coo coo...

"If every dorm is like you, this year could be the best batch yet… but that aside, see Tina? You fit right in!" He reassured and we, not wanting to scare her more, just smiled and nodded. "Now… we just need to get your…"

"SIIIIIIIS!" A man's voice interrupted from out of nowhere and we could see Xion tremble.

"Oh god… Za-"Tackled. Very hard. Both she and the man who did rolled a good five meters on the ground. Great, a hyperactive one, now we have two bozos that can't control themselves in public, me included of course. What? I can acknowledge my flaws… pity I only notice when I'm being too much of a bozo to correct it. "For god's sake brother! Can't you be a little less, I don't know, spastic?" The man had hair that even managed to compete with mine! Okay, I'm over-exaggerating, but he still had a very spiky black hair with two bangs one on each side of his face that made gravity look like a myth. What was he wearing you ask? Remember the SOLDIER 2nd class Uniform? This was the guy that will tell us what it was, including why he had a claymore sheathed on his back. His eyes were blue, but I mean BLUE, was it even possible to have that kind of blue in there? Speaking of blue…

**Yeah… I already covered her.**

You did?

**Aye, now get on with the plot.**

Okay then, where were we? Oh yes, a blue flash went by us faster you can say Sonic the Hedgehog and pulled the siblings up. She was not amused.

"Great first impression we made Zack! You're just what Angeal calls you! A restless puppy!" She told him sternly, eyeing him dangerously as she wiped Xion's clothing.

"But I'm YOUR restless puppy!" He replied with a smile that was just like mine.

"Don't test your luck!" Aqua hissed, to which Zack retreated behind Eraqus for cover.

"These are…" Eraqus began, but being interrupted the same man he was "protecting".

"We're the seniors in charge of you!" The slightly older man told us excitedly.

"In charge of us? You?" Riku began. "No offense, but…"He was cut off when the blue haired woman pushed Zack away.

"By WE, he means **I**. He can't even take care of himself, much less you all." She confessed, taking one hand to her forehead in distress. "Anyway. I knew you would pass." She added with a smile. And this was one of the rare times I actually saw Kairi smile. And GOD did it hurt my eyes. It was SO GODDAMN BEAUTIFUL! Damnit Sora, concentrate, she's a demon-spawn! D-done, memory repressed. "Oh… what am I doing? I didn't introduce myself! My name is Aqua Strife, that idiot of a boyfriend of mine is called Zack Fair, don't mind him, he's just "special"."

"I think he's cool!" I said. What? I do, and I didn't even know the half of it by then.

"The way you move, your tone, your eyes… oh god… another puppy." She had seen through me in a couple of seconds… were all people here geniuses or just really, really weird?

"Now, I think I deprived my students enough of my presence, Aqua, get them to the three fairies then you can show them the dorms." He asked, to which the woman nodded and told us to follow her.

* * *

Fairies? Yes, Fairies. I didn't believe it either, but we soon found ourselves in one of the most… interesting buildings in the compound.

"How does this even STAND?" I exclaimed, seeing as the tower in front of us was not standing straight, instead it was in a completely impossible position, curved, twisted and it remembered you of a drawing a six year old would do. It was big though, the biggest building in the compound.

"Merlin designed it. So, in the true sense of the expression "A wizard did it"." Zack explained, to which Riku gasped, Shinryu cringed and Xion cried excitedly.

"MERLIN? MERLIN MAGUS?" Riku shouted out of nowhere. "THE Merlin Magus? The one that first invented the possibility for humans to use magic? THE mage by definition?" Okay, I never knew that Riku had this side of his personality. I wasn't very into what happened outside our world, but if Merlin was someone that devised a way for people to actually use magic… then I was couldn't wait to meet him! Imagine, Sora the magician!

"You won't be meeting him now though, he's out getting materials for when classes begin tomorrow." Aqua pointed oubt.

"My dreams! MY DREAMS!" I yelled, again, sorry, I can't control myself in public, it's a lot easier to laugh at my younger self in retrospective, but I'm STILL a bit like this now… so yeah.

"Don't worry, Merlin covers every single new student, you'll get your lesson." Aqua comforted, but then the devil began to show her fangs.

"So what? He placed last Aqua, I doubt he can even survive a wolf considering what he had to do to get in." She spat for some reason, I had no idea what had pissed her off so much.

"What's your problem?" Okay, bad move Shinryu, bad move. He tried to stand right in front of her, but the almost twenty centimeters shorter girl seemingly disappeared before our eyes and grabbed Shin's right arm, twisting it into an arm lock.

"My problem… is that the three of you, who couldn't even reach the finish line in time, are in my dorm and I'm going to be TESTED for it. You'll drag me down with you." Any infatuation I had with her just went down the drain when I heard that condescending tone, she looked at us like… crap to be politically correct.

"Didn't you listen to what Eraqus told us? We're a team! We work to improve ourselves, if you don't want to be "slowed down" why you don't teach us?" I shouted, trying to get Shinryu out of the arm lock, but Kairi simply picked him up and threw him against me, sending us both to the ground.

"Because I have to be the best! I can't waste time teaching babies how to walk!" And she stormed into the tower…

"God… what a BITCH!" I exclaimed as I slowly got up, Aqua checked Shin's wrist and said it wasn't broken, but god, what was her problem?

"Look… Kairi has been through a lot. I don't think I can tell you this without hurting her even more, but please, try to forgive her. The fact that she got destroyed by Terra in the test didn't help either… not to say it's your fault! It's just that Kairi takes defeat really badly… especially when she was THIS close to humiliate Sephiroth." Okay, that picked my curiosity just a bit, Sephiroth… that name was familiar somehow…

"Still, she didn't have to go all haywire about it." Riku pointed out.

"I know… I'm sorry for her…" Naminé apologized. "She isn't always like this… when we were at home she was so cheerful and kind.

"Why do I doubt that?" I spat as I entered the tower to follow Zack.

* * *

We followed our senior to a room where Kairi stood, complete with an alluring new outfit. If you put ANYONE else on that body, I'd be crawling on her feet, but true beauty passes the skin, something that seemed to lack in her. ANYWAY, I suppose I'll have to describe the outfit. She was wearing pink strapless mini-dress with three zippers, but considering where two of the led, I doubt they were there for practical use, covering her chest area was white halter top and a black hood hanged behind her back. With three bracers on her left wrist, a black belt with two straps and a pink ribbon decorated pouch and violet sneakers, she was going to break the hearts of a LOT of people.

"Oh, you already changed. Well, all the better. You guys, these are the three fairies that will create your uniform here in SOLDIER. "Flora!" She pointed at the elder woman in red. "Fauna!" Now to the skinnier woman in green. "And Merryweather!" She finished, pointing at the woman in light blue.

"Hello youngsters! So you're the first batch are you? And oh, aren't you the talented ones!" Merryweather complimented as she walked around the seven newcomers, accessing their capabilities with only her intuition and eyes.

"I see what you mean Merryweather! I can see the potential gleaming in each one and oh… are you… HOHOHO! Merlin will be happy to see you! Wait a minute. Those eyes… you're Raine's children, aren't you?" She was first talking to Shinryu but then she decided to look into my eyes and gasp at how they resembled my mother's. I was surprised they even knew her, but they didn't even let me talk.

"And look at this one! His eyes are just like that obnoxious brat!" Flora exclaimed as she examined Riku.

"I guess you can call my sister that…" He shrugged.

"Hey, don't say that, Serah is a very good girl!" Fauna reprimanded Flora.

"Lightning." Riku said it and Fauna shivered.

"Nevermind…" She replied, shaking off the memories.

"Your sister got in? Congratulations Zackie!" Merryweather congratulated, patting Xion and Zack on the back.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to get to my dorm!" Ever the ray of sunshine, Kairi groaned.

"Girl, you are every bit as impatient as your father." Flora told her and DAMN I thought I had seen the devil for a second there, the expression on her face could only mean "I hunger for blood"! Good thing Aqua stepped in, grabbing her right hand.

"Control yourself for a second and think on the people around you." She said sternly. And thank god she did, because I was more scared of her than I was of that Hydra…

"Don't ever compare me to that piece of shit…" She hissed, storming out of the room.

"Okay… what was that all about?" I asked, but Aqua didn't even answer and told us to give her some space.

"Well, now that the rude one is out... Who wants to change first?" Merryweather asked excitedly. I didn't quite understand and I wasn't given the time to.

"Spiky chocolate first!" Flora exclaimed, hitting me with a concentrated ray of magic. I was confused at first but then decided to look down as I felt different.

"What the…" They had turned my plain clothing into… AN AWESOME ONE. I mean, god damnit I looked a beast in these. I was wearing a black suit composed by a black overjacket with a dark blue shirt, black baggy pants with matching shoes with a yellow tint at the ankle section, my outfit was filled with leggings and zippers and had two red pouches, which actually looked cool form some reason and a crown-like silver necklace now hanged on my neck. Now do you understand why I didn't want to describe my old ones?

"Now for the blondie!" Fauna sang, shooting Naminé with her wand lazahs. What covered Naminé was… strange. A simple, knee length pristine white dress with matching sandals. Yes, that's it, didn't stop Roxas there from staring at her now exposed legs of course.

"What are they doing?" Lazered. Shinryu got an outfit similar to mine, but less baggy in every piece. He was wearing a black overjacket with an unclosed zipper, revealing an equally black shirt bellow. The jacket had dragon-like patterns inscribed in gold trim and had a golden dragon's wing on the back. The pants and the shoes we're pretty conventional compared to the jacket. The pants seemed to follow the form of the jacket and had a golden line trim stamped on the sides. Was digging them dragon symbol personally. Riku didn't even try to respond as he got a blue beam into his clothes, now supporting a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, worth a pair of blue trousers, black belt and some sneakers that weren't worth mentioning. Roxas dodged the beam however.

"I don't want to destroy Hayner's jacket!" He exclaimed, to which the fairies just giggled.

"Alright my boy, let's make you a matching outfit!" She exclaimed, blasting him with magic again, and what do you know, she was right. ´Bellow Hayner's jacket was a black vest which had a silver star for zipper, followed by perfectly matching pants, beginning as beige colored but then suddenly changing to pure white hue and ending in gray sneakers. He also had two checkered rings on his fingers, for no reason at all it seemed.

"Now me! Make it pretty!" Xion demanded, crossing her arms and waiting for it. Speaking of checkered rings, imagine a whole dress based around that. Yes, Xion was now wearing a sleeveless checkered dress that stretched just below her waist, two black waists holding it up while a black stripe covered the bottom. She then wore simple black trousers and white sneakers.* "Amazing!" She cheered, hugging Flora.

"We know." They all replied jokingly.

"So, now that that's done… can you tell me just are these for?" Roxas asked, curious, and well, now that he mentioned it… so was I.

"It's your uniforms silly! You're obligated to use them while attending class." Fauna explained. "Now before you say they are not practical, your uniforms reflect who you are and they are magical. You must all find just what their power is, it might just save your life!"

"Magic clothes? Too cool to be true!" I exclaimed, wondering just what mine did.

"Well, now that that's done… we should get something to eat, it's Three P.M. already, don't you feel hungry after that test? Even if you actually didn't move while in it." Aqua pointed out and, just as we realized it, every single one of our stomachs grumbled. Aqua giggled and added: "Just as I thought… let's go boys and girls!"

"Just a question... how is this a uniform if all of them are different?" Riku was right there...

"Don't question our authority!" The fairies replied, poiting her wands at the man. "Or do you want a pink version of your outfit?" Our lips are sealed.

* * *

**Well everyone, we have a new narrator here, say hello to Kairi!**

I'm just here because I didn't check my contract. But well, it might be fun anyway!

**That's the spirit!**

Well then, let's say I was a nearby ice-cream parlor, sitting at a table on the outside while I slowly ate away at my strawberry ice-cream. It tasted like crap. It wasn't the ice-cream, I was just mad at myself. Sora called me a bitch and well, I had been one. It was just… I had to have won that exam. What good was breaking Sephiroth's record if someone decimated mine before it even was written? I sighed yet again before seeing a dove fly by, it had a weird ribbon on it, so it immediately caught my attention.

"Come here you slacker! I need you for my magic show!" An upbeat girl about my age exclaimed as she ran after it. Without a second thought, I ate the last spoonful of ice cream and jumped for it, grabbing the dove and landing right in front of the dumbfounded girl. She was wearing some crazy clothes mind you. I mean, a light blue magician's hat, a red scarf, a blue cape with card symbols on the end of it and a buttoned black dress with white boots. "Whoa… Thank you!" She thanked, grabbing the dove. "Don't do that again, we need you for our magic!" She told the dove, petting it.

"Just don't let her go if it's not trained." I told her softly, petting the dove in the process.

"Don't worry, I won't!" She reassured me, extending her hand to me. "Trucy Wright. You?"

"Kairi Strife." I replied, shaking her hand and smiling. Why do I have to be so bipolar?

"You're… regretting something." She suddenly told me, taking me aback with the way she guessed it.

"How… how can you…" I began but she explained.

"I can read any subtle gesture from your body, If I wanted I could be a world poker champion." She said casually, like it was nothing. "It's really nothing." She had read me again. "Oh… it's already Three O'clock? My dad must be worried sick! See you at class Kairi!"

"_See me at class? What did she mean?"_ I didn't know she WAS one of the students, but I still had suspicions about her name. _"Trucy… Wright… nah, it can't be__…__" _Then, I heard… it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A poor failure, all alone. Has your own dormitory deserted you on the account of your uselessness?" In my mind, I was already seeing the man smiling at me like I was a washed up dog on the side of the pavement and, even when I turned around and kicked him while he was at the middle of his sentence, he finished it in the same, smug tone without interruptions while holding my right foot.

"Sephiroth…." I hissed as I took a look at the disgusting man in front of me. He wore a very long black coat with coat tails topped with two skulled silver pauldrons, along with matching black clothes underneath the coat down to his boots. The only pieces besides the pauldrons that weren't black were his silver, bead decorated belt with a strange symbol, a matching bracelet and two white and lavender sashes, one on each side of his coat. To make it worse he did have his supremely long katana hanging on his hip for some reason. But I couldn't care less about his clothes, or his long-flowing silver hair and snake-like emerald eyes, I wanted to beat him up so bad I could barely SEE straight.

"Such misdirected hate… even after all these years of me telling you who you really are, you still clang to that hope? Kairi, it came with your birth, you are a failure." I tried to use the fact that he was holding my right foot to spin around and catch him with my left but he dodged it easily by moving his head backwards, he didn't expect though, that the moment my left foot landed on the ground I made a full reversal, hitting him on the cheek. He didn't even flinch. "Is that all?" He asked before throwing me away. "You're all alone out here, I saw Zell leave the parlor and he was the only one nearby due to this being the day before school starts. You can come at me with all you want and no one will interfere… but you are already doing that, aren't you?"

"You bastard!" I yelled, lunging at the cocky albino man but he simply stepped away and I felt his arms surround my neck.

"Watch that tongue of yours…" He whispered me as he slowly chocked me. "Is this the best you can do? How many years have you worked for this so-called skill? You can't even make me flinch. People like you should know their place in the shadows."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, grabbing his head and pulling him down to the ground with me. The impact of his chin against my head hurt us both but for me that was a victory in itself.

"That was… better than I thought… Impressive." Sephiroth congratulated me with one of those damned fake smiles. Everything about the man was so fake, his vision of the world as so twisted it still makes me sick to this day… "But can you truly keep up with me?" He asked. Before I could even process the question I felt my body go stiff as my gut got pushed all the way against my spine, some blood reaching the corners of my mouth. "Apparently not…"Just apparently, unfortunately for him. Before he could react, he felt his right cheek suddenly being sliced, even if it was just a little as lighting coursed through my hand. At the time, I didn't know what I had just done, but whatever I did made his world go red with rage. "You little bitch!" He yelled, losing control for just a second, jumping back and reaching for his sword. All I could think at that time was:

_"He's going to kill me. He's really going to do it! My… My own…"_ I muttered to myself before seeing the flash that was his sword ending a few centimeters away from my hair.

"Get your disgusting presence away from my sister!" A young man with unruly blonde spiky hair ordered, pushing his sword back.

"C-cloud…" I muttered before falling unconscious from the pain in my torso.

* * *

**Now, this is something Kairi herself didn't hear.**

"Cloud Strife. You and that Fair… you two have that supremely annoying ability to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sephiroth growled darkly.

"Sephiroth, walk away and I'll keep this in the dark. You were going to kill a weaponless little girl who had just entered, all this out of pure rage. How would that fall into your pristine reputation?" He asked, his blue eyes hiding an unspeakable fury.

"Very well… I'll leave." The silver haired man groaned, turning away from Cloud and starting to walk away, to which Cloud asked:

"Just what were you trying to accomplish anyway?" He asked as he was about to leave his view.

"An owner must show his dog who the master is." It took all of Cloud's being to force himself to stay put and grab Kairi at that point. But he took a deep breath and started walking with her on her arms.

"Cloud? Oh my goodness! We have to get her to the infirmary!" A chocolate haired girl with it tied in a ponytail by a pink ribbon urged, Cloud nodding.

* * *

**Back to Kairi we go.**

"Where… where am I?" I asked as I managed to open my eyes and be blinded by the strong white light. "Am I on a bed?" I asked rhetorically, feeling the sheets and the pillow. It then hit me that Cloud had probably picked me up and carried me here. I sat up from the bed and heard Aqua's voice.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked filled with worry. The gruff voice replied:

"She got punched on the stomach, she didn't get hit by a missile. The fact that she is here is already a danger to her health, don't blame us if some of the damage is permanent. I warned all of you about her body, she wouldn't listen. I think she's old enough to make decisions. If she dies, well, I'll just write on her grave 'I told you so.'" Why did my body always get brought up like that? It wasn't that bad…

"House!" An assistance shouted, knowing he had probably gone too far.

"Okay, maybe not that afar, but she is watching us, I just wanted some shock value, you know?" He replied, I understood he was on to me.

"Kairi! You're awake!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I felt so bad at that moment, first I acted like a jerk and then I got into a situation I wouldn't be able to get out off if it weren't for Cloud…

"You owe me fifty munny Thirteen, she woke up in exactly four hours." The doctor said with a cocky smile as Aqua excused me and herself from the room.

"How did you find me?" I asked before opening the door.

"We were about to get lunch when a two men asked for a girl named Trucy, they said they had lost her, one of them was her father! We agreed to help them look for her but after two or three minutes she found us instead us finding her and mentioned you. We asked her to show us where you were and well… we saw Cloud carrying you and brought you here." She finished, Kairi smiling at the name of Trucy. "Still, to think you managed to befriend the daughter of one of the world's most controversially renowned attorney…"

"Wait, wait, wait… she's really THAT Wright?" I asked, to which she only opened the door.

* * *

**Sora, you're up!**

Never in my mind did I believe Riku could go fanboy over something, was I ever so wrong…

"I can't believe I'm talking to THE Phoenix Wright! I watched all of your cases! I read every piece of news about you! When you retook your Bar exam after having washed your name it was like a dream come true! Can you sign me an autograph? I want to be an attorney just like you!" He was more like a ten year old girl who had just met her idol… he was completely entranced by meeting the man with the black back spikes and the suit.

"I... guess?" The man replied, he was completely out of his element.

"Hey! I was the one that got him off the hook!" The brown haired younger man protested.

"Nobody cares Apollo!" The entire room shouted at him, making him hide his head on shame.

Then, in the middle of all the laughter that ensued, I saw from the corner of my eye the she-devil and she was… laughing. I felt a mix of relief and annoyance because we had to wait for so long for something superficial, but the fact that she laughed planted some doubts on my whole "heartless-bitch" theory. Not many of course.

"You're alright Kairi! I'm so glad! I even named my dove after you!"

"_What'__s this? She has__ a FRIEND? What matter of sorcery is this? Phoenix, she just brainwashed your daughter!__"_ Of course I didn't yell that, but I had to keep it in.

"Well Nick, looks like she's fine. Let's get some hamburgers!" A woman exclaimed, appearing right out of nowhere and grabbing the lawyer by his arm.

"Wait. Wait a second Maya! I'm broke! APOLLO, PLEASE STOP HER!" He yelled at his student, who tried to save his mentor.

"I'll try teach…"

"I'll be going now! See you at class!" Trucy told Kairi as she ran to follow her… I don't know, "family"? For the longest times we could hear the futile "HOLD IT!" and "OBJECTION!" echoing down the hallway.

"We should be going too! Why don't we stop by at Cid's, eat something for dinner and call it a day on our dorm? Class start tomorrow so yeah…" Zack suggested, the concept of eating pleasing me greatly. We didn't eat due to Kairi's… accident. Whatever that was, that spiky haired guy never told us.

"Sound about right. I'll call him to book a table for ten." Aqua agreed, pulling out a matching blue phone. What is it with that woman and blue?

* * *

Cid's Seventh Heaven… what it seemed to be a small bar on the outside was quite the big establishment on the inside. Aqua insisted that the slightly sloppy presentation inside was requested by the co-owners, the Cids. Yes, that's right. There were more than five Cids managing this restaurant, the one that was working today just happened to be the Ace Pilot Cid Highwind as Aqua called him.

"Well, the whippersnappers got themselves whippersnappers of their own! I'm getting to old fer this!" The pick chewing messy blonde man in his forties commented as he saw the legion that followed Aqua and Zack.

"Don't be like that Cid! As long as you can pilot you'll be Cid Freaking Highwind!" Zack replied, patting him in the back.

"Damn straight kid!" He exclaimed, patting him in the back so hard he fell face first into the ground. "Now, order up! We don't actually have a lot of customers today since people normally eat at their dorm but you had some problems if what that those hamburger devouring guys over there are insinuating." It's a small world I know. We sat down and ordered. Me and Roxas just asked for a steak of his choosing, Shin asked for lasagna, Riku following suit. We all ended up changing when Zack suggested one Pizza for ten. God that thing was huge! It was then that Aqua spoke up, when you know, we were eating slices as big as our heads. Awesome timing.

"Why don't we share a little about ourselves? We're going to spend the year sleeping on the same house, so we might aswell… I'm Aqua Strife, college student at medicine, I'm trying to be a neurosurgeon just because there aren't a lot of people that qualify as such, it's just my tidbits to help society! My hobbies are swimming, reading books and I don't say no to some video games… but that's Zack's doing mostly. SOLDIER Institute has unprecedented reputation in installations, so that's why I'm here. And a little curiosity about myself, yes, the hair is NATURAL! " Well, we had to do it sooner or later, but I was in a battle to the death with a pretty big slice of pizza, so Zack went next.

"Well, you know my name. I'm a college student at military, yes there's a military college course here. I'm here to become SOLDIER 1st Class, the elite of the elite and fight honor, justice and… all that good stuff! I'm gonna be a hero!" He even stood up from his seat and put his hands on his hips in a comical way. "My hobbies are as follows, video games, training, more video games, more training while fitting in every moment I can to flirt with Aqua. Before it was just flirting, but if I do that now she'll kill me… The reason I'm here is kinda obvious, hello, SOLDIER Institute!" Well, I can't say this wasn't smelling fishy, and I heard of SOLDIER, I only hopped the program for SOLDIER candidates differed from non-SOLDIER candidates… that would suck for the story, wouldn't it?

"I'll go next, he's my brother, isn't he? I'm Xion Fair, I was actually born in Traverse Town… I think I'm one of the only survivors to the disasters." We all looked at her completely dumbfounded, _"There were SURVIVORS?" _Was all we thought. "The Fairs then adopted me. The reason I took so long to register was because the registration fee is just TOO steep. We got Zack in and had to work hard to get me in… I really hope to be a psychologist someday, that or a cop. Yup, completely different stuff, but that's what I am! I like surfing, I'm better at Video games than my brother, don't let him trick you and finally I used to play basketball competitively. You probably call me a tomboy, but I already accepted that long ago! As for why I am here, Zack told me it was AWESOME, and it sure likes it!" She sure had energy, I'd give her that. But what made me think was the "registration fee"… was there one? Then I realized… Donald and Goofy must have paid it without us knowing… magnificent bastards.

"Okay, my turn. Riku Farron here. Born in Cocoon, have two sisters, the two of them are college students here. I myself am an aspiring lawyer, as you might have realized. What do I like to do? Well, I'm one hell of a track and field runner and I played fighting games on a competitive scene. Even went to EVO world tournament last year. We're all here because we lost our parents to a car accident when we were young, Lightning worked to sustain us and eventually got a scholarship here, Serah got in with our little fund of money we kept since they died. I went around to tournaments and won enough money to get in." Are we all orphans here? I mean, geez…

"Well, I'm Shinryu Verus. I was born in Minegarde, but moved around quite a lot due to my mother's work. My dad stayed on Minegarde, they aren't divorced, he's just very busy like my mother. I want to be a biologist. Hobbies? Gaming, water-related sports and playing with animals. Why am I here? My mother made me get in, not kidding… Also, Riku, come at me bro!" He challenged, Riku getting what he wanted and nodding for a possible blazing combat in a console.

"My name is… Terra Branford. I was born here in Radiant Garden, I'm the adoptive daughter of this school's director, Eraqus Neix. My parents were killed when I was young… I've accepted it don't worry, I just don't want to remember how it happened. I've spent most of my life being homeschooled for being… different. I can use magic easily and naturally, even fly, that and I had to go to a psychiatrist for years to be able to get out of my depression. This is my first year outside of a "controlled" environment. I think I'm going to try and specialize in pediatrics! I love children! I love to read books, playing with moogles, and since my brother was such a fan of them, I also play videogames." Our dorm will be a complete party when we get a game console in there I can see. Wait a second, was she on the fourth slice?

"Hum… it's you Kairi…" Naminé pointed out to the girl who was trying to avoid everyone's gazes. She regained her completely shut composure soon.

"Kairi Strife. Not sure what I wanna be. Any game is good for me, I also like to play football and track and field. I'm here because it's the best school around." And not a thing about her past, if she was embarrassed or sorry, she had a hell of a strange way to show it.

"Hum… I'm Naminé Strife, her sister. I'm sorry about her behavior, she's being mean I know. I…want to be an artist! The thing I enjoy most is painting and drawing, but Kairi got me into casual games. We lived without two parents, and two siblings, Aqua and Cloud. Aqua got a scholarship, Cloud got the first invitation and we got in just now due to money concerns." She wasn't very good at lying, but only Riku and Shinryu seemed to notice her lies. Me? I'm Sora, do you really think I'm that sharp? Finally it got to me and Roxas. Well, you know us, so let's just skip that. When we finished we were already leaving. The school covers our expenses before the start of classes! That would be awesome if they didn't start tomorrow. After five minutes of walking and friendly banter between men! Which mostly included how much we would kick each other's ass when we got to the PS3, we arrived at the mansion, I mean, dorm. Yes, it was huge, it was a house just for us. Did I mention how massive the island was? I'll have to ask someone just how big this piece of land is…

"Well, let's get in." She touched a panel near the gate.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The voice came from the screen, analyzing the woman. "Miss… Aqua."

"Guys, meet our new "butler" J.A.R.V.I.S!" Aqua said excitedly as the machine scanned everyone.

"Welcome to your dormitory, team number one. My name is as Miss Aqua said, I'll attend your every need." Okay, this guy was WAY awesomer than Tron, if that word even exists. It unlocked the door and we entered out awesome dorm. Right off the bat, just after the entrance was a giant living room with everything you could need, consoles, a giant plasma TV, couches, tables, you name it. The kitchen we saw was huge and you could see it was made to give you liberty on the dishes. The basement was gigantic and on the top were the two rooms for us to sleep and the FOUR rooms for us to fill with what we wanted. We also saw a pretty big terrain with a garden behind the dormitory. The rooms were huge also, considering they had to hold five people. They also possessed smaller plasma TVs and consoles. However designed these rooms must have been a tech aficionado. "I hope the dorm is all you expected and more. We at Stark Industries live by our tech." Jarvis said, well, he WAS right about the more than we expected. "Oh, and Eraqus also sent me a message right now. I have to inform all students that since it is already Eleven P.M. you should begin preparations for the first day of school. It can be… difficult for newcomers." I tried my best to shake that off.

"Okay then… let's do it like this. There's two bathrooms with showers here. Why don't we take turns at the showers while those guys go at…" She was only beginning to explain when the T.V. magically turned on.

"Doctor Doom! Morrigan! Wesker!" The announcer for Ultimate Marvel Versus Capcom cried when Riku picked his team.

"X-23! Dante! Strider Hiryu!" The announcer told Shinryu's.

"Rushdown team?" Riku questioned.

"At least it's not a Wesker team!" He spat back.

"Oh, you did not just diss Wesker!"

"What if I just did?"

"Bro... come at me!"

* * *

Flashback is over. Aqua and Zack just finished their bath and we've been playing in turns. I just got owned by Riku, no regrets there, but Aqua had just appeared with only a bathrobe with Zack beneath her arm, probably dead or something and she just threw him on a bed. She left quickly to avoid our stares but did say:

"Let's get to sleep, it's already past midnight. You'll like your first day here, I promise!" She seemed so sure, I was worried if that wasn't just pure sadism. "Zack, get dressed and meet me downstairs, we have to discuss something important." By her tone you could tell that they were going to comment on us, but oh well, my younger self was way too naïve to get that and just snickered like a little kid. It didn't take long for us to go to sleep, the possibilities of what was going to happen tomorrow never leaving our minds.

* * *

**Now I'll just narrate this bit.**

Sephiroth walked into his dorm with his face twisted into a snarl as dark as the night he was covered in, only to be greeted by the people he "trusted", if he ever could.

"Sephiroth… you're wounded?" The tall, muscled black haired man asked, surprised.

"Tell us all about it my "hero"." The man in red asked, closing his copy of Loveless.

"Out of my way." He snarled, vanishing into his room, to the surprise of his roommates. What could have shaken him so much?

Meanwhile, at another dorm:

"I wonder where Sora ended up staying…" Leon wondered in the middle of the confusion that was the room he was sleeping in.

"Hey Leon!" He heard, but he tried to ignore it…

"Leon!" Another voice called.

"LEON, LIGHTNING WANTS TO KILL ME!" Vaan cried as he ran away from a pink haired woman.

"I'll tear your intestines out!" She hollered as she swung a mechanical blade at him..

"Leon! Who do you think is hotter, Ashe or Leena?" Bartz was… annoying like that.

"Leon! Do you play blitzball?" Tidus asked him, it appeared that ignoring them was just not enough…

"LEON!"

"LEON!"

"LEON!

"LEON!"

"LEON"

"LEON!"

"**SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!**" And not even that saved Leon from his torture.

* * *

**Aqua, let's see how you narrate this, shall we?**

"So, Aqua, what did you want to talk about? The team? Well, you first, what do you think?" Zack asked me. I had seen everyone but, while I admit they were good at hiding their flaws… they were not good enough.

"This team has everything to go horribly wrong…" I answered, but I knew my boyfriend's answer already.

"Or marvelously right!" he said, right like I expected him to.

"Optimism has limits. Zack, did you see any flaws on them?" I asked, and I was about to be surprised.

"Sora can't control himself, Roxas has a self-confidence issue, Kairi is obsessed with Sephiroth, among other things, and is too embarrassed of it to try and connect with people, she also can't seem to trust strangers, Naminé is shy as all hell can be and maybe a little too fragile in her mind, Riku is just too perfect, he has to have a flaw, Xion well… she can sometime get depressed really easily, but she's the safest on the group. Shinryu doesn't WANT to be here and Terra has that "condition" we can't tell them about. Is that enough?" By god it was…

"How did you?" I asked, only to get his arm wrapped around my neck.

"Maybe I've been spending way too much time with you." He was trying to flirt again. Who am I kidding? I like this… I laid down my head on his shoulder and we fell asleep on the couch, fully knowing how we would never hear the end of it in the morning.

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"Well, this seems normal…"_

_"Well, well, well, the small fry got in here, let's remember him what the disciplinary committee is all about!"_

_"Pick on someone your own size!"_

_"That's an improvement…."_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: The First Day Part 1: So Far So Good…

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Well, we did have cameos here and we got a deeper look at what is exactly going on with Kairi and why she's being like this, while I highly doubt you can actually grasp the magnitude of it by now. And yes, this is the "main group" for the rest of the fic and is by no means the "perfect group", Riku for example, remember he is LIGHTING'S brother. Also, did I just use Zaqua? Yes, yes I did. Next chapter will be the more "normal" part of the school, but don't think normal is OUR definition of normal. Chapter five? It'll be special, I can tell you that right of the bat. Anywoo, you know how it works, opinions, suggestions for the story or even characters, constructive criticism, being nice, all qualify for reviews, I'll P.M. you answers back as fast as I can. So, why the hell not?

*Yes, Xion's clothes were drawn by Kyarah on Deviantart. A friend just showed them to me and I was all like… these are perfect! And I put them in. So here's the reference to the original material.

**Question of the chapter:** Cameos, good or bad?


	4. So Far So Good…

******Author's note:**So it begins… well, I can't say much about this chapter, only that there's one guy here that'll make a HUGE impact on the story, even if we only see his shadow.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Four**

******The First Day, Part 1: So Far So Good…**

* * *

"Sir… Sir! Sora, Sir! It is time to rise!" God, not again, only this time I knew it was a robot trying to wake me up.

"Just five more minutes…" I cried, slamming a pillow on top of my head.

"Miss Aqua, he refuses to get up… understood. Sir Sora, your brother would like to inform you that Miss Aqua's pancakes are of the highest caliber." J.A.R.V.I.S. told me, and by GOD I loved pancakes. I could already taste the syrup! Those would go on to become a favorite of mine, to this day the best thing it could happen in the morning was to wake up to those… _"Gotta get there fast!"_ I ordered myself, and by god I did. It didn't matter that I was still putting my jacket when I arrived, my hair needed no combing… it always stayed the same. No, that isn't as good as it sounds. Still, when I arrived, my heart sunk.

"Oh, you're here… sorry, but they were getting cold." Kairi stated nonchalantly at me, finishing the last of my dish.

"_I'm going to KILL her!"_ Was all that crossed my mind at that moment, I'm very touchy with my food. I raced up to the table and lunged at her in midair, but for some reason, one minute she was there, the other she wasn't and I ended up hitting the floor with my face. My beautiful face. The laughter… damnit!

"Don't laugh!" Aqua ordered, coming to my rescue. "What you did was awful Kairi! Don't worry Sora, I'll get you some more, we still have half an hour to go!" She consoled me… god I already loved her like the big sister I never had!

"Can I get seconds then?" Terra asked, not to surprise anyone, Aqua giving a smile and saying she would make enough for everyone again, except I'd take Kairi's second dose. She didn't LOOK upset, maybe getting me to hit my face was enough to satisfy her sadistic nature…

"Sweet syrupy Jesus!" I cried when I tasted the magnificent jewel of gastronomy that was Aqua's pancakes. Yes, my vocabulary expands to a very significant degree.

"I know right?" Roxas exclaimed, tasting heaven for a few ecstatic moments as he slipped the pancakes on his mouth.

"Can I have some more?"

"_What?"_Who would ask for even… oh, of course. How the heck did that girl eat so much and be so freaking skinny?

"You can have mine Terra." Xion offered. I swear, every time I looked at that girl I saw the girl Kairi could have been… if I didn't know any better I'd say that they were sisters, or even the same person with a different hair color… craaaazy huh? The rest of it was rather uneventful, except for those delicious… okay this is getting old. Still, when we all finished we started discussing classes.

"Okay, let's see. Who here is taking art?" Roxas asked, non-surprisingly close to no one answering. But I do say, he has some completely out-of-this-world luck sometimes. Naminé raised her arm. "W-well then… we've got history of art first, then we've got..." As those two soon-to-be lovebirds talked about their classes, we, the not socially awkward ones started discussing ours.

"Well, I'm in humanitarian sciences, who's going to History with me?" Xion asked, taking a palm to her back from mister perfect over there.

"Looking forward to it." Riku told her winking, so he was a ladies man as well… why am I not surprised. For some reason though, that wink had next to no effect on the girl, who simply smiled back like she usually did and started discussing what classes they had for the day. Then it hit me… there were only three choices for classes in High School, and that meant…

"Well, looks like we're all paired up together!" Terra exclaimed, being the only one excited about that.

"Yeah… sure seems so…" I replied, scratching my head with a goofy grin to try and take my attention off the glare Kairi was imprinting on the back of my skull.

"So what do we have first? Hum… hey… wake up?" Terra nudged the brown haired man, who was just snoozing on the table.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, it's you Terra. So, guess we're all on the same class huh?" He asked, now slightly less sleepy.

"Says here it's Biology first, Geology second and finally… Math…" I shivered at that. Math was every bit as hard as Chem, without the interesting part. "Then we have lunch and it's P.E. and I.T.M? What's this?" The group shrugged. "Well, we need to know where the classes actually take place first." I sighed.

"Don't worry, just ask anyone who had a tour of the school, you know, everyone but us. Terra should know the perimeter pretty well on a less specific note, just ask for the classrooms themselves." Aqua told us. Then we noticed there was no Zack nearby, I wonder why.

"Well, we've got ten minutes till Biology starts… might as well get a move on!" Terra exclaimed, rallying the troops to begrudgingly make their way to class. Most of us groaned, not totally following her enthusiasm, but nonetheless, we did leave the comfort of our dorm and ventured into the wilderness of learning… god I'm being too philosophical here…

* * *

Anyway, we walked straight towards the school building, not wandering into anything else the island had to offer, considering how I can get lost in what I do so easily, it was for the best. And I tell you, I never saw a school so bustling with life. I mean, by my calculations there couldn't have been more than six-hundred students here, but god, they really, really, energetic, well, most of them at least. It was fairly big also, three stories high to be precise. It didn't follow the exact design normal schools followed, I mean, you could notice it was a school, but it was so high tech… Does Stark industries have a hand on all of it?

"Okay, now to find people who know something. "A voice came from behind the group. "It was written on your bodies!" The daughter of the attorney quipped.

"Trucy? You're in humanitarian sciences, aren't you?" Xion asked, not even needing to voice the question that followed.

"Yupers, I'll take you and anyone who needs it to class! And oh, you with silver hair, yes I'm your age, now stop checking me out!" She roared at Riku, who simply shrugged and patted her head like she was a little kid.

"You're way too small for me to check out kid." He mocked, continuing to rub her head.

"I AM NOT A KID! Go Kairi!" She screamed as she pulled the dove from her hair, it flying onto the top of Riku's head and… defecating on it… Needless to say what happened next.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Riku screamed, flaying his arms to try and slap away the dove, pity that by this time it had already flown off into Trucy's hat. The laughter was too much for him to handle and things like "shithead Riku" were already popping up, sending him over the edge. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU KAIRI!" He shouted, the bird mind you, not the demon, jumping up to try and grab the bird, that jump… was almost inhuman. That was two meters without any kind of preparation or momentum, he just jumped two meters straight into the air… well, that settles it, we're surrounded by freaks. What would surprise me even more if it weren't for her time, was that Kairi actually beat him to the punch and jumped high enough to grab the dove face down from above! That's five meters and lightning fast speed in one.

"What the eff?" Was all I could blurt as the two landed right next to each other, eying one another dangerously.

"Look, I didn't mean murder you! I mean the bird, now give it to me!" Riku blared angrily

"_Why was Riku so angry? It was just a joke, but he seem__s__ completely possessed, like he want__s __nothing more than the bird dead. Was it because we laughed?__ Oh, I should have guessed it, he's "perfect" so he probably has an ego to match it."_ I deduced and considering the exchange that happened after that, it was pretty obvious.

"Why are you so angry? It was just a joke!" Kairi exclaimed. Me agreeing with her? What was the world coming to?

"That thing humiliated me in front of the whole school!" He screamed, okay, now the laughter had died down completely, this side of Riku was… scary.

"So what? Your overinflated ego can't handle a joke? You're humiliating yourself now." She told him, his anger taking over, him raising his fist against the small redhead. "What? You want to get even more humiliated?" She answered by moving one his feet back, still keeping the dove protected between her cupped hands near her waist. "I don't even need my hands for a bastard like you!" They looked ready to go at it right there and then, a circle had even formed a few meters away from them, well, in the end, this was as normal as it gets, people fight, everyone wants a glimpse. Still, before any of the two made a move, a booming and commanding voice filled the air around them.

"RIKU! STOP THAT RIGHT… **NOW**!" That last word was said with such conviction and force that it a breach on the circle of teenagers from the direction it came. It was a woman in her twenties that strode in the middle of the students. After seeing Aqua's blue hair, her pink one didn't get to me as much as it was just a variation of red, but I noticed right away that this woman had the same problem as Kairi. She was stunningly beautiful, but once you looked at that cold and hard look stamped on her azure eyes. She wore a white overcoat that covered a brown, fully zippered, turtle neck shirt, her left shoulder covered by a green pauldron with yellow stripes. She also had the second cape I had seen in two days, or was that just an overgrown red scarf? Can't tell. Anyway, the arm with the pauldron had a long black sleeve that even covered her hand while the other had two black bracers. Finally, she wore a brown miniskirt and matching boots. The more courageous ones even whistled at the woman, but she wasn't taking any of that crap, pulling from her brown holster a sort of strange, machine like gun which she shot onto midair to stop any noise around her. "Thank you for the silence." She "thanked" dryly. "Now, Riku, would you please explain me what you were doing?" She asked rhetorically to see how the teen would defend himself.

"I-I was just…" Riku stuttering. My mouth almost hit the floor. I didn't know him for a day even, but he didn't strike as that type of guy, especially on how he reacted to the joke. Riku was sweating from every pore in his body, he had even forgot his crapped head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Riku, what the HELL were you doing?" She blared, everyone in the radius of her voice cowering, even if she wasn't even talking to them. This woman was THAT scary.

"I… I was…" His heart must have almost stopped when the woman shot her gun right in between his legs, missing his feet by no more than a few centimeters.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your concentration? Please… continue, I'm sure you have such a good explanation for starting a fight before school even begins." She told him sarcastically, storing her gun away and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Lightning…" Riku finally cracked, not making eye contact with anything but the ground. Who could blame him? Even Miss Devil over there had a taken aback look on her face, that woman was THAT hardcore.

"You better be you spoiled brat! I always told Serah we had to be harsher with you but all she said was that you had to be rewarded for all the things you did "right", look where it got you!" She yelled, not even a soul making a noise. "If I catch you doing something like this again, you better pray Serah sleeps in the same bed as you from then on!" She threatened, turning to Kairi, who took a step back in fear. "I'm sorry for my idiot little brother. If he ever does something stupid like this let me know okay?" She asked, Kairi nodding nervously holding her breath up until Lightning turned back and headed towards a very scared group, I'd say they were even more scared than most of us. There was just one person who masked his surprise better than the other ones.

"Sq-Leon!" I called, starting to run in my brother's direction but just then Lightning looked at me with an inquisitor look. I froze. Completely.

"Who is that kid?" She asked my brother, who surprisingly kept his cool. "What are you looking at? SCRAM!" She ordered, the circle doing so without fail, only our dorm and hers staying.

"He's my younger brother. Rox, Sora, in what dorm did you get in?" he asked as he made his way to us. Alongside him and, clearly afraid of the vixen that was the woman were familiar faces.

"They didn't tell you? They were there." I asked. I could see Tidus and Vaan plus that Bartz. I didn't know any of the girls. Wait a second, why were they only seven? "I got these guys." I pointed to them. Suddenly, I heard Xion shriek, turning back I saw what I deduced to be the eighth member of their dorm but… _"Does he… does he have a…"_

**SLAP!**

"Is that a TAIL?" Xion shrieked, even though she had just slapped the boy senseless. She had too of course, he was feeling her up like it was nothing.

"Yeah pretty girl, wanna touch it?" The blonde teen with the blue eyes and the matching blonde tail asked excitedly, jumping back into standing position moments later, like he was used to those kind of slaps. Oh and he was, or would be. That comment also earned him another slap back to the ground. "You're feisty! I like that! But not psychotic like that redhair!" He commentated, he really didn't care about his life, did he? He was lucky Kairi was giving Trucy her dove back and didn't pay attention. "So, wanna date?" He asked, his tail waggling in expectation.

"W-wha…" Xion blurted, lightning up like a red firefly, looking at everyone around her for help.

"Whoa there cowboy!" Bartz exclaimed, pulling the monkey boy by the tail away from the flustered girl. "You can't go around asking every girl you meet that! It'll take away from its effectiveness!"

"What do you know chocobo-brain?" The blonde told the brunette, jumping on his shoulders.

"Guys… Lightning's watching." It was if they froze in time when Tidus uttered those words. As if on cue, the bell rung, signaling the beginning of school.

"Ooookay… so, what are you guys on?" The monkey kid asked us, Terra answering for us.

"Well, the four of us are in Sciences, those two are in Humanitarians and the two blondes are in Art." The boy scratched his chin and replied:

"You… you're cute. Wanna…" He begun, so he really didn't learn anything.

"No." Harsh.

"Damn. Well, regardless, why are you on the wrong side of the island? Came to drop off those two?" He asked.

"What?" I blared, the bell had just wrong and we were on the other side?

"Oh, you don't know? This here is just the Humanitarian wing, you know, since this island has both college and high school, it's divided in just three buildings, that and the P.E and magical institute." He explained, and it actually made sense, no school would be that big to house only six hundred students. Still…

"How the hell are you going to get there in time?" I shouted in despair. It wasn't the end of the world of course, but getting on a teacher's black list… not a good thing.

"Biology?" Lightning asked me, me freezing and nodding like a stupid person.

"Yes mam!" I spouted back, saluting. God, I can be ridiculous sometimes.

"Don't worry about that. Considering who your teacher is, you won't be having ANY trouble. Also, if Fair comes to the dorm all excited, tell him that I said "grats"."

"_D-did she just smile?__"_ Far from me to say that out loud, but then I found out she had a soul! In any case, Trucy agreed to lead Xion and Riku, who had now washed his head on a nearby fountain, to their classroom, even though both girls refused to make eye contact with him, hell, even I was pissed off at him. Now, Zidane, as he introduced himself told us that while they knew where the Biology class was, they had no idea where History of art was, which lead Lenna, one of the girls to start freaking out, well, not that much, but she was going to, if THAT guy hadn't appeared. That's right people, get this guy memorized. With very spiky red hair that swayed down his neck, even spikier than mine, bright green eyes with markings beneath them, flaring orange clothing with a yellow scarf and red shoes, this guy cried out for attention.

"Yo! Me and my friend here heard about your predicament and I thought, "hey, let's help our newbies out!" and so I came here… wait, my friend IS here isn't he?" He must have noticed our wierded out looks and so he checked his right, finding no one. "Damnit Isa! So anti-social!" He cursed, flaying his arms in anger, one that disappeared in seconds. "Anyways, I'm Lea, got it memorized?" You're going to be hearing that a lot folks, get used to it. We still stood there, trying to figure out how to react, Lightning even vanished, but only Roxas reacted

"I'm Roxas!" He replied, shaking his outstretched hand. And this was the beginning to a beautiful friendship… and yaoi fics, lots and lots of yaoi fics… But let's not delve into such dark pits.

"Well now, you and those beauties are in art class huh? Well, I got in here two years ago so I'll be your guide. Before you ask, yes, I managed to get in at fifteen years of age, I'm just that badass." Okay, so he wasn't humble, who is in this school? Well, you know, besides Terra.

* * *

Still, they just went off and we followed Zidane and his group to our class, which was, like Lightning implied, without a teacher yet. It was full though, we had the exact number of tables needed. Oh yes, the classroom, well, techy. You know the works, digital screen for a blackboard, tables with a personal PC, everything.

"_Damn I love this school…__ And surprisingly, in a sense… this seems normal.__"_ I told myself, I still didn't know about… the rest of it. Anyway, we took a seat and I WAS going to inspect Zidane's female roommates, or roommate, only the black haired girl followed us here but then it begun. Any semblance of normalcy was completely shattered as the room itself trembled and a woman came flying through the window. A GREEN haired one at that. I'd be surprised about that, but that wasn't even near the other "thing", she got herself up and:

"Thanks Bahamut! You can come back now!" She thanked, cupping both her hands in the window's direction. There. Was. A. DRAGON. THERE! A FREAKISHLY HUGE DRAGON! A silver scaled dragon that… spoke.

"Anything for my Summoner. I'll be here whenever you have need of me." It said as it turned into a pure silver light that entered the woman's body. And oh the woman. My nose, and anyone's nose in that class was ready to start bleeding at any suggestive movement from here. GOD SHE WAS HOT.

"_How am I supposed to pay attention in this class?"_I screamed in my mind as I observed her wide mouthed, like any male or even some females in the class. The dragon was more surprising thinking back, but not then. Her green hair was long and flowed with an unseen wind and she wore a matching green dress that only covered the top part of her body and a small matching green skirt, you could tell she loved the color, the hue of her legs were on the open and that really, really didn't help us concentrate, her green boots reached to her knees, all of this adorned with golden markings and jewelry, even her hair had two intricate pieces of jewelry on the sides. This, combined with her voluptuous body was really the killer for any male. How could a teacher even wear this? Was the dressing code in this school REALLY this lax? Not that I complain about it but GOD. She also seemed way too young for a teacher, but she soon explained it with her own lamentations.

"Late on my first class ever… I'm sorry guys." She was a nice, newly graduated teacher… that skyrocketed her hotness values even more. "My name is Rydia Mist, but no "Miss Mist" or "Miss Rydia", just Rydia, I'm still twenty one."

"Twenty what?" We all screamed in unison. I swear Zidane fainted at that moment.

"Education is a bit different in my home world. Doesn't matter you hormone filled teens, I'm engaged!" She showed a silver ring with a… you guessed it, an emerald. Even in his dreams, Zidane cried tears of blood at that revelation. "Well then, now that that's over with, I see the room is full, let's start our lesson! Just enter your name and let the computer scan your fingerprint, the content should pop right out." She explained, doing the same to her as it appeared on the board. "Now, since this is your first class, I'll explain how these work. All computers in this school are linked as a network, but they only show their content to those which the fingerprint, so, anything you write in class can accessed on your computers on any dorm or class. Except exams!" She said whimsically, waltzing through the room to get a good look on her students. By this time Zidane had gotten up. I had hoped she would call for the names of everyone, but seeing how the seats were all planned out she didn't feel the need to. Yes there could be someone there that shouldn't be, but she's a first-year-teacher, give her a break.

"Anyway, let's start with going over some basics… first, let's remember the Evolution theory by Darwin. Oh, we have a perfectly good example right here!" She joked, grabbing Zidane's tail. Needless to say, laughter erupted in the room. Zidane made a hurt face and said:

"I feel so used!" His wish was granted.

"Oh, don't!" The woman gave him a hug, he was suffocating happily. It took me a while to actually consider Rydia a full-on teacher.

* * *

"_God, this __is__ so boring! I studied for this already!"_I was trying my best not fall asleep, my head banging back and forward and I didn't look like the only one as I was the only one with that particular problem. Thing was Zidane and Shinryu were already fast asleep. Rydia noticed that. She coughed, not getting their attention and had to slam their heads on the table to get their attention.

"So then, if you find the time to sleep, can you please enlighten us with the difference between analog and homolog structures?" She asked the two. I'd already forgotten and as it appeared, Zidane as well, but the still half-asleep brunet replied easily.

"Analog structures are structures that despite having different ancestors accomplish the same functions, like a bat's wing and a firefly's. Homolog are the opposite, they have the same ancestors but may serve different purposes. Like a rat's paw and a bat's wing." If you think he's a genius… let's just say, he's a one trick pony.

"Y-you're correct… anyway, keep at it!" Was all the young teacher could say, flustered by her embarrassing failure at evaluating someone's capabilities.

That was the last of the interesting developments in the classroom. I couldn't quite recognize anyone else and… oh yes. Every time I raised my hand for answering something Kairi cut me off. She had problems. Serious ones. Anyway, Rydia bolted out of the room just as class ended for some reason and we decided to take a breather with the ten minutes we had. Still, when I tried to get out I bumped onto something so hard I thought I had hit the wall.

"Watch it!" The deep voice reprimanded.

"Brother? Over here!" I heard Terra call, the small blonde pulling a mostly asleep Shinryu by his arm. Kairi tagged along, maybe because she had no idea where to go, but meh, don't care.

"Tina! I was looking for you!" Again with the _Tina_ thing. What was up with that? Well, the spiky haired brunet had a lot in common with Eraqus, expected from his son. It was just he didn't wear armor on his chest or an hakama, his clothes were brown and his armored pieces were on his shoulder. That and he was tall, I mean, as tall as Zack and very, very ripped. "So, these are the ones that got in the dorm with yo…. You!" He pointed at Kairi as if he'd seen a ghost. "You're Aqua's…"

"Yes, hello to you too." She replied with her usual edge, I'd say it was even more edgier for some reason.

"Still like that, aren't you… so… how's Aqua?" He asked as he scratched that back of his head.

"Ask her yourself you creep." And with that she just turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait! I'm never going to put this behind, will I?" He lamented before putting up his rock hard expression again.

"_What's with these people and hidden pasts? Am I the only one that actually tells what happened?"_I asked myself, and to answer it, not even me, but I didn't know it so it kind of didn't count.

"Anyway, why does your family call you Tina, Terra?" Shinryu asked curiously.

"Well, she's adopted." The man began. "And I'm Eraqus' biological son, she came after me and… I'm called Terra." He already knew our reaction and he simply ignored our snickering. "Yes, yes, hi-freaking-larious. I know. Anyway, since you're sharing the dorm with my sister, pass this on to the rest. If you, by any chance, hurt my sister…" He cracked his knuckles and closed in on our faces. "I will break you…" He said in a satanic tone, I even thought I saw black fumes leaving his body, nah, it's impossible, right…?

"Terra, stop being such a mother hen! I can do well on my own than you!" She exclaimed. Her brother just laughed and nodded with a goodbye, vanishing into the horizon… okay, too dramatic, he just turned into another hallway, I swear. Then, the bell ran shortly afterwards, telling us to get back into class as the next teacher was already entering. This one was… slightly older but he was also quite young and had a slightly spiky blonde hair with a yellow apparel complete with a scarf.

"Hello class. My name is Isaac and this…" He just summoned a freaking rock from the ground! "Is Geology class!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the rooftops:**

"I see my kitten is doing alright after all these years! This is so fun to watch! She's actually getting attached to those morons!" The shadowy figure began laughing manically, waving his legs in an almost comical way. "Let's see her face when I "detach" them!" He continued laughing in a shrill cry that sent shivers down the whole school's spine, but not one eye caught him or his sudden vanishing. "Those two overconfident jerks should do the trick…" This line was delivered much more darkly, as dark as the shadow's that covered the man. "Eraqus, using your "daughter" as bait… wonderful strategy, NOT!"

* * *

**Back to Sora it seems:**

Well, the class with Isaac went surprisingly smooth, in fact, we agreed on losing our break time to finish up the SECOND class' plan, making so our next Wednesday morning's final class doesn't exist. Awesome. This class… not so much.

"You with the spiky brown hair! Stop slacking off and write my every word!" The blonde teacher yelled.

"Yes Miss Trepe…" Imagine how I felt when I realized that atop of math I had this crazy woman as a teacher. She even carried a whip! Quistis Trepe was the perfect example of a teacher in many senses, a strict one but it wasn't one like Rydia. That's kind of why most of us hated her with passion already. That and she didn't take shit from anyone.

"And you, wake up!" I got to admit that either that guy had a different set of testicles than us or if he really didn't care as much as it seemed.

"Wha…" He replied with a loud snore.

"If you can spend your precious time sleeping, maybe you can solve the equation on the board." So, it came to this.

"Oh, she doesn't know What she is getting herself into!" I thought, thinking he would pull the same than on the Bio class. Instead, he looked at the board with a blank expression and replied:

"Hell would I know, this is math, I'm just waiting for the bell…" I literally fell of my chair when he said that TO QUISTIS!

"WHY YOU…!" She shouted, but as she reached for her whip… the bell rang. Lucky bastard…

"Great, let's get something to eat!" He exclaimed, leaving the fuming teacher behind. He was so screwed for the rest of the year… I still don't know how Quistis controlled herself, but she did. Anyway, I noticed a phone was ringing and I curiously watched my side. It was Kairi's… abort mission!

"Yeah, I'll tell them." She closed her phone and looked at me with the usual edge on her eyes. "Aqua told us to meet at Cid's. Her treat."

"Why can't she be more like her sister?" I asked myself, following her with Terra tagging along.

* * *

"So, how was your first morning?" The blue haired angel asked after we had all sat down and ordered. It wasn't just the eight of us though, Lea had managed to tag along. Considering how Zack was still missing, the table for ten fit perfectly.

"Not much happened. Riku still won't talk after that though…"Xion lamented. The referred to silver haired teen was too busy fiddling with his fork to even make eye contact with anyone, maybe his sister had been a little too hard on him.

"Nothing worth getting it memorized. But still, thanks for inviting me Isa just vanished into thin air this morning. You're a real charmer." Lea thanked, slowly moving his chair closer to Aqua's.

"I'm not single." She replied with a smile, noticing the quite obvious advance.

"Oh, really? I didn't see Zack here so I thought…" He explained, sighing in the process.

"He's… doing something important." She replied with a giggle. "You'll probably hear all about it tomorrow." As curious as that did make me, I'd rather have a surprise than prod it further.

"Well, we had quite a bit of surprises. Do you know Rydia?" I asked, her face lightning up as I mentioned her.

"Of course, she's my best friend here! How did she do on her first day?" I had forgotten how they were almost the same age.

"Is arriving extremely late on a dragon's back while making the entire room for the entire class… well?" I asked her. She got a good laugh out of that, that and the attention of the resident fiery head.

"It's a given the swooning part. That and her being late has been a trend ever since she began dating Edge. She took from his habit. Still, what about the class itself?" She asked.

"Didn't' see anything WRONG in it." I replied truthfully, not like I could judge a teacher on its first class alone.

"Great! Anything else?" Well, I didn't want to tell her since the scene wasn't exactly the best one, but another person did it for us.

"We found my brother… more like he found us." For the first time since I first saw her, Aqua's face turned dark and sad when Terra whispered those words.

"Oh… what did Terra have to say?" She mumbled. God, the atmosphere changed in an instant.

"He asked how you were doing… he's sorry Aqua. I know he is. At least talk to him, not asking for you to DATE him again."

"_Oh. OH. OH. Now I get why the atmosphere got so dark."_

"Me? I was the one that betrayed his trust… Cid… a bottle of whiskey please." I didn't want to believe I heard that right.

"_Did Aqua just order whiskey at the middle of the day?"_Either way, she wasn't getting anything.

"You know Aqua, I'm not about to see you get wasted and cry all over my counter like a year ago. You can go with this in one of three ways. One, be a coward and go to the mainland and get wasted there. Two, ask everyone you know to never bring up this subject, still, that's a pussy move and you know it. Or three, actually do the right thing and make up with him. This has been haunting both of you for a long time, you wouldn't believe how much Terra got wasted this year." The gruff middle aged man explained, slamming a glass of water in the table. "Drink up and suck it up lass." He ordered, leaving the table as he warned us: "Oh and I'll be out of the bar for a few days, Orlandeu will take over for the duration. He doesn't give you free meals so you better start racking up the munny."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Xion asked. "Do we have to work part time or…"

"They didn't tell ya? Well, I sure as hell am not gonna waste my time explainin'." Well, he was the model of sympathy, wasn't he?

"Don't worry. I'll explain it all when we get to the dorm today. I have something there to explain it." Aqua drinking the cup of water and almost magically cheering up. "So! I heard something interesting about your P.E. class. Apparently, your first teacher, Fang, can't make it today. Eraqus asked an old friend to teach you." Well, that was all fine and dandy but:

"What do you mean by "first teacher"?" I asked, confused if it was a slip of her tongue or there was something they hadn't yet told us.

"You get one different teacher per class. With that you learn a wider variety of tasks and different styles." Riku explained.

"It talks!" I joked, I didn't get everything he tried to pass with that sentence, but I really didn't care at that time. "Food's here!" I exclaimed, digging in my lasagna. Most of the lunch was then passed by sharing the funnier moments of the day, if you don't count Kairi, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Maybe she was, but she just looked at her plate during the whole experience. I almost detected some stifled laughs, but I refused to believe she had a heart. What? I'm spiteful. She hadn't shown a shred of decency except for rescuing that dove.

"Alright. You still have half an hour till Three PM. You can go exploring! Just remember to take your cells with you in case you get lost." Aqua was starting to sound like a mother, but she was the equivalent of it for our first days so nobody teased her about it. Problem is, my head started to show it's defects.

"Cell… I LEFT IT AT MATH CLASS!" I yelled. "Be right back!" I shouted, running out of the restaurant, my ears catching their uncontrollable laughter. _"Laugh it up while you can jerks…"_

* * *

Going back alone would turn out to be the second worst thing it happened to me today. I entered the room and it seemed to be fine. No people, anything. The school building itself had been deserted so I didn't even worry. The phone was just where I left it, on my table behind my computer. I grabbed it and turned around, hoping to be able to do some exploring before P.E. Then I saw them.

"You do know that entering a classroom without a teacher's permission is against the school's rules don't you?" The familiar arrogant voice mocked.

"Seifer…"

* * *

**Kairi's up for now:**

"You're awesome at this Trucy! Why aren't you a professional magician?" I had been watching her act ever since I left lunch. She asked me to meet her at the rooftop of the science building, which nobody ever visited at lunch time and asked me to see her practice her magic tricks. Well, at least I made ONE friend. Oh, and that Yuffie was pretty cool, but she just vanished after class. Disasters of classes. I mean, when I tried to be the good girl in Biology and answer the questions so the class didn't have to, I raised my hand at the same time as Sora's, his opinion about me doesn't seem to have changed for the best following that and how I snapped against Terra… Well, I guess my dorm will be a living hell from now on.

"You're worried about how you never manage to connect with most people." Trucy rightly stated. "Your body is like an open book!"

"_She freaks me out when she does that…"_I cringed. Yeah, she did with the best of intentions, but reading my mind like that… it STILL creeps me out sometimes, even if she was just reading my body and eye movement.

"Hey! I resent that!" She exclaimed, pouting.

"Point proven." I told her jokingly.

"Kairi, why don't you just TELL them how it was just a misunderstanding? I mean, a smile, an apology and a little bit of effort goes along way." She told me, well, it was true it SEEMED tasty but it just wasn't.

"Look Trucy. I can't trust people easily, sorry. You? I trust you completely, but I just can't trust most guys. Don't ask why, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Yes, the less she knew about it the better. She sighed:

"Look, Kairi, this isn't healthy but okay. Just TRY and drop that tough façade okay? Maybe your brain makes you do it, but even if it's slowly, try and soften it, okay?" What's with everyone and the patronizing?

"Fine…" I replied, getting up. "it's about time I get moving for P.E." It wasn't, I just wanted some time alone.

"My dad was a jerk too, that's why Phoenix took me in." She told me, I froze. My mind went blank for a moment. Did she dig up stuff on my past?

"H-how did-"I stuttered, but my suspicion proved to be false, thankfully.

"An open book." She repeated.

"You creep me out sometimes…" I told her with a laugh.

I walked down the hallways absentmindedly. I didn't want to think too hard at the moment. I was just thinking on ways to improve my standing with the group. Then I found out that the perfect one was literally, around the corner.

"Well, well, well, the small fry got in here, let's remember him what the disciplinary committee is all about!" I heard from the other side of the corner. I poked my head around it and saw Sora being held against the wall by a muscle-head while an albino haired girl and a white coated blonde man taunted him. I cringed inwardly at how he was just being bullied like that but then I smiled, those guys would help me, even if they didn't know it. Then the man in the coat pulled out a weapon. Maybe I shouldn't have smiled so soon.

* * *

**Not the best time to switch to Sora, but here goes:**

"Seifer, and I thought I was spiteful." I managed to say before his underling Rai pushed my throat into the wall.

"Me? Spiteful? I'm just enforcing the law." He mocked, pulling out the Gunblade he managed to get awarded at Balamb before he was expelled.

"I'm pretty sure you can't go around and draw weapons inside the school building anyway. So that point is kinda invalid." I heard her voice taunt.

"_Nah, must be another person, like that hag would ever consider saving me…"_

"Who?" Fuu, his other underling asked, keeping her words to a minimum.

"Well guys, why don't you… Pick on someone your own size!" I stood corrected. Kairi had just turned the corner and was now standing cockily at the end of the hall. I didn't even question how she was here, it was just a bizarre twist of fate that God hand-picked the Devil to help me. The goons just laughed it up at her expense. Fools.

"What? Someone like you? Run along little girl!" Rai blurted in the middle of his laughter. Not surprisingly, Kairi giggled.

"I said your own size. Asking you to fight me would be… cruel!" Okay, now she was getting to the scary part, that smile was dark and EVIL if I ever saw an evil smile.

"Does Rai have to slap a bitch? Oh, I think he does!" What a complex reply from the bonehead of the group. Either way, he ran up to her and tried to punch her in the face, but she not only dodged it but also grabbed his arm, using all of his momentum to spin him in midair and slam him against the ground. I'm sure I heard the rock on the floor crack at it as Rai was instantly knocked out.

"I warned you… and now you started it. Don't blame me." She giggled again, turning to the two remaining goons and running towards them.

"Pay!" Fuu pulled out a knife and ran to her, slashing at her neck. She ended up completely missing when Kairi moved her head to the back of Fuu's right arm mid-swing, not only stopping it but also leaving Fuu wide open. A simple knee to the gut was more than enough for her.

"You're pretty good… but do you really think you can even get near me? I've studied in Balamb! I was top of my class! I-" One swift punch to the jaw.

"Oh just shut up!" Kairi mocked, adopting positioning herself the same way she did that morning but now sideways towards the opponent with her arms crossing by her waist, jumping much like boxers to keep her steps faster. It was obvious she had had previous training at that point. "Before talking so high, do something to accommodate it!" Seifer was never one for cold judgment. He recklessly charged at the girl who has just knocked both his followers in one hit. He thrust his Hyperion Model Gunblade towards the girl, a thrust she easily dodged while she jobbed his nose. She began giggling as she saw it bleed so easily, further irritating the SeeD reject. He wiped off the blood and performed a cross-slash on the girl, missing the target once again. But now Kairi didn't just jab him. She elbowed his sword-wielding hand, disarming him and then, with a backwards roundhouse kick to the face, she catapulted him a good five meters across the corridor, the last three being spent sliding before hitting the wall with a thud. "If only your skills at fighting matched your boasting…" She mocked yet again, taking a step too far when she started laughing out loud.

"Shut up! No one talks down on me… NO ONE! FIRA!" Seifer blared, jumping to his feet and joining his hands as he incredibly shot a giant fireball from them, one that almost covered the entirety of the corridor.

"Magic?" She gasped, doing what I never had thought would've done for me. She grabbed me and jumped over the fireball. I could feel the hot winds pass right next to my face as the fireball barely missed my feet. I owed her one, even if I hated to admit that. But what was scaring me was not that.

"Is he… trying to KILL us?" I asked rhetorically. "I knew Seifer wasn't a nice guy, but this?"

"Whatever he's thinking, I'm not gonna let him lay a finger on any of us." Kairi reassured me, even if we were in midair and Seifer had grabbed his Gunblade and was now running in our direction. She didn't even flinch. Just as she landed she pushed her body forward with one foot, catching Seifer's right arm just as he was preparing for a sideways slash. She moved her hand to his shoulder and, with a cracking sound and a cry of pain, Seifer fell to his knees.

"Y-you broke my shoulder!" He cried, clinging to his motionless arm like a kid.

"I just dislocated it… who's the little girl now?" She asked, grabbing Seifer's left arm and opening a nearby window.

"Wait! Kairi!" I cried, not wanting to believe what she was going to do. But she did, she, with one hand only, flung Seifer out of the window. I raced to it and my heart finally stopped beating like a machine gun when I realized Kairi hadn't let go of Seifer, she was holding his left hand with one finger.

"Sora, should I let him go?" She suddenly asked me in an unbelievably serious tone.

"_She can't be serious…"_

"You can't be serious woman! I'll die!" Seifer shouted, grabbing for his dear life on only one finger.

"No you won't. You've been studying here for a year at least haven you? You'll just spend a couple of months on the hospital! Now, Sora, what do you want to do? He bullied you, don't you want to pay him back?" I could see Seifer was beginning to slip. As much as I disliked Seifer… I just couldn't bring myself to say it and, even though I AM going to regret what I said in ten future, I told Kairi:

"I'm not going to step down to his level, bring him back up." And then she did the unthinkable for me. She smiled. And this wasn't a sarcastic one, not even a mocking one. This was a pure, happy, BEAUTIFUL smile. Just to make it worse the sun was behind her the whole time, but to be fair I think it was the smile that almost blinded me. I couldn't speak or move. If only she was like this all the time.

"Glad you're not like them!" She exclaimed happily, slamming Seifer indoors like it was nothing. "Look, we're going to spend the whole year together… truce?" She extended her hand but she never stopped smiling. I couldn't respond, heck, I couldn't move! This was passing the wrong impression on her obviously. "You don't have too…" She had stopped smiling, making so I could move again.

"NO! I'll be glad too, if you don't try and kill everyone with your glare…" I spouted this so fast I wasn't even sure she understood what I was trying to say. Thankfully she did since she grabbed by right hand and thanked me again and again. Saved by the bell, I was most likely a tomato by that point.

"You're late for P.E…" She said, confusing me with her usage of the second person of the singular.

"Me? Us!" I riposted, pointing at her.

"You gotta be kidding, I can be there in less than a… minute… That's it! Close your mouth and don't bite your tongue!" I really should have expected what happened next, but I didn't. Before I knew it, I was falling from the third floor as the girl I thought that was out to kill me tugged my arm. I noticed we were heading right into a nearby tree, but she used it to her advantaged swinging on one branch with her free left arm to give us an even bigger boost. Before we landed she even managed to spin me in midair, landing with me on a piggyback ride position. That WOULD have been embarrassing for me, if anyone could keep up with her running. Before I even regained my self-awareness, I had been laid on the ground, falling into a sitting position due to lack of it. She wasn't kidding when she said she would be there in less than a minute.

"_Still, she didn't kill me, I guess… That's an improvement."_I mused.

"Kairi! Where have you been?" Figures, no one asks for Sora. Even if Sora was about to be sick.

"Don't worry Namine, I was watching Trucy's show and then I had to drag this lazy bum with me so he wouldn't get late." She explained, conveniently leaving out the "attempted murder" situation we got into, one for each side. Maybe later we could discuss that, I didn't exactly want to have to say that to Roxas at that point in time, he got off worse than me with Seifer.

"Well, we should get in." Riku pointed out, seeing as all of the seniors were entering the building as well. We did nothing but follow them and even thought that the man at the front of group, leading us WAS the teacher, considering he WAS Kain Freaking Highwind. He wasn't. He was going to at some point of the year and warned us to "Enjoy the year while we can" so as you can imagine I didn't get quite so thrilled at having him as a P.E. teacher. Little did we know just what "P.E. Class" really was about.

* * *

"You can enter now." Kain told us as one of the giant doors opened before us. "This is a simulation room, it serves for training purposes and can be adapted to almost any situation. It similar to the digitalization but, since it is used to train muscles, you cannot be digitalized while inside. In other words… injury is possible." Extremely long and dark silence. "But not probable, you're students for the Crystal's sake."

"_Much better…"_I told myself as relief took over my body, I had even forgotten that our "teacher" wasn't a teacher at all. With that fake hope rallying us, we all got in the simulation room. At first it looked to be just like Tron's room, filled to the brim with blue and well, nothing. It was filled with nothing. But just when we all got in and the door closed it suddenly turned into a ruined city at sunset. Broken windows, houses falling in pieces, the works. There was just one building that called for everyone's attentions, a perfect cathedral dab in the middle of the destroyed city. It was easy to guess what Tron would inform us about.

"Attention students. Your teacher has ordered me to supply you with the following information and I quote: I'm at the cathedral waiting for ya, catch me if you can! End of quote. Oh, and he was kind enough to supply you with something to listen too as you try to get in the cathedral." As his, or it's, voice disappeared, I couldn't help but notice how he said "try" did he mean getting lost? The calm and soothing music that echoed through the simulation room was a nice touch, complete with latin choir. But, just as we separated, every dorm taking the street it thought to be the best, something just didn't feel right.

"There's…" Terra begun.

"Something here." Kairi finished. Suddenly, the music turned from calm and angelic to full on heavy metal.

Steal a soul for a second chance

But you will never become a man

We heard gibbering coming from every direction, from the houses, the black alleys, the evening sun paving the way for a moonless night. Strange noises echoed through the night, some panicked and ran, some just froze, we formed a circle and tried to access the situation, the music's lyric's didn't help either.

My chosen torture makes me stronger

In a life that craves the hunger

A Freedom and a quest for life

Until the end the judgment night

Just then when the guitar riffs first appeared, we finally saw something that made Xion cry in despair. From the ground, a black… thing rose coming from a shadow. It was small and almost ridiculous, big, round head and small body and flimsy antennas, but those yellow eyes… it was like it was craving for my heart!

"HEARTLESS!" Xion cried.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Bless me with your gift of lights

Righteous cause on judgment nighs

Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed

Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise

Reap the tears of the victims cries

Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)

Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all

Passed down the righteous law

Serve a justice that dwells in me

Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

We are falling

The light is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me down

Midnight calling

Mist of resolving

Crown me, with the

Pure green leaf

Praise to my father/ Life of vengeance, a passive test

Blessed by the water/ Until the grave I will rest

Black night, dark sky/The existence of the lifeless black souls

The devils cry/ Onward to the sacred battlefield

Bless me with the/ Where justification and limits are revealed

Leaf off of the tree/ Tools of steel in rage they conquer

On it I see/ Weed out the killing of victims stalker

The freedom reign/ The powers proven to end the madness

We are falling/ Upon I take it to end the savage

The light is calling/ The rays of light a truth of meaning

Tears inside me/ To my father the blood is pleading

Calm me down/ A justice rage for all to feel

Midnight calling/ With innocent cries and hatred squeals

Mist of resolving/ The gore of evil seems to satisfy

Crown me, with the/ When slain an maimed and pacified

Pure green leaf/ My chosen torture makes me stronger

Bless me with the/ In a life that craves the hunger

Leaf off of the tree/ A Freedom and a quest for life

On it I see/ Until the end the judgment night

The freedom reign/ Watch the footsteps but never follow

Praise to my father/ If you want to live tomorrow

Blessed by the water/ Steal a soul for a second chance

Black night, dark sky/ But you will never become a man

The devils cry

Next Time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: The First Day Part 2: I Totally Jinxed It…

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:** God, this was much bigger than I initially thought it to be… over 10K words. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even if this chapter was just the more "normal" part of the school, P.E. and I.T.M is where the coolness is! Also, the first P.E. teacher… yeah. You can guess him and no, P.E. isn't a slew of cameos. In fact, this is, until further notice, the final cameo introduced as a teacher, and a temporary, one time only at that. The rest are just gags, I promise, this IS NOT a crossover.

Anyway, two things, first, I'll go and post here some small profiles of the people that appeared up until now so you can keep track of them and which FF or even other square stuff they came from. That Phoenix cameo aside. Two, review as it makes this story better, don't ask how, it just does.

* * *

Profiles:

Note: Any surname in italic was made for the convenience of actually HAVING a surname.

Sora _Leonhart_(Kingdom Hearts,16): We hardly need to introduce our main. Born in destiny islands, moved to Twilight town and finally now at Radiant Garden.

Roxas _Leonhart_(Kingdom Hearts II,16): The Luigi to Sora's Mario. Sora's twin brother whose only flaw is his lack of confidence.

Squall "Leon" Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII, 17): Their stoic, stylish older brother, he demands more screentime.

Kairi _Strife_ (Kingdom Hearts,16): Our heroine so to say. Brash, confident, somewhat anti-social but beneath all that a heart of gold, problem being, can she show it?

Namine _Strife_ (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories,16): The Daisy for Kairi's Peach, I should stop making Mario comparisons, shouldn't I? Shy to an almost sickening extent around people she doesn't know, she is surprisingly spunky when you get to know her.

Aqua _Strife_ (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 19):. The example of a student and person, one wonders how she ended up with ZACK of all people.

Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII,18): He wants to be a hero. SOLDIER 2nd class and striving for first, burning desire and confidence characterize this eighteen-year-old.

Xion _Fair_ (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days): Zack's adopted sister. Spunky and an admitted tomboy, this girl can light any group.

Riku _Farron_ (Kingdom Hearts, 17): Mister Perfect for many, his talent is accompanied by a matching ego. He can be a good friend if you get past that though.

Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI, 17): Adopted Daughter to the principal, little is known about this girl aside from her parents death and her unnatural magical ability. One can only wonder what lays in her past.

Shinryu Verus (Various Final Fantasies, 16): Besides slacking and having a massive understanding of nature, you would have to ask Vaan for information about this guy.

Tidus _Blitz_ (Final Fantasy X, 16): Star of Blitzball and Sora's childhood friend, just like any boy in his dorm, his energy is almost sickening.

Vaan Skywalker (Star wa- Final Fantasy XII, 16): Childhood friend of Shinryu's, as cheerful as his buddies. One can only wonder who his father is. Lightning dislikes him, poor guy.

Bartz Klauser (Final Fantasy V, 17): Son of the legendary racer Dorgann Klauser, he swears he will not lose to his old man. Cheerful and confident he acts as a leader of the gang on his dorm.

Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX, 16): The boy with the tail. Let's hope some light is shed upon this man, and not only the fact he is a playboy.

Lenna Charlotte Tycoon (Final Fantasy V, 16): A girl on Bartz's dorm, let's hope she makes an important appearance so I can build an actual profile.

Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII, 20): Riku's strict, stoic, and overall "evil" big sister. She's hotheaded at times and a little too trigger-happy. Poor people of her dorm...

Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, 18): Kairi's older stoic Brother. He, as her sister, does NOT get along with Sephiroth, why? That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII, 19): Cloud's loving and energetic girlfriend. It's his polar opposite really, maybe that's the reason they date.

Sephiroth _Shinra_ (Final Fantasy VII, 21): Perfection itself, unless you are talking as a person. Shares a tumultuous past with the Strifes and doesn't take defeat or anything not like absolute victory without a fight.

Rydia _Mist_ (Final Fantasy IV, 21): Appearance taken from "The After Years". Hailing from Mist in the Blue Planet, this is the school's favorite teacher, even if it's her first year. Her slightly clumsy side hides a benevolent one, except for Edge which we'll cover some other time.

Isaac (Golden Sun, 34): It's a joke people, he's not getting any importance any time soon, or ever for that matter.

Kain Freaking Highwind (Final Fantasy IV, 37): War hero, stoic, calm, and a master dragoon, he can jump impossible lengths. He is known for his strictness, something Sora will know soon enough.

Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII, 35): Foul mouthed ace pilot with a heart of gold. This is shown especially on his restaurant as his shoulder is always ready for you to cry on.

Tron (Tron): A computer program designed specifically for the school by Stark Industries. He is almost capable of human emotions, if not fully capable.

Raine Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII, deceased): Sora's deceased mother. Dying at a young age and without a husband, she is what propels Sora forward.

Donald Duck (The Wise Little Hen,?): The duck that, together with Goofy took care of Sora when his mother could not and paid for his tuition. He may be nervous and seemingly unfriendly, but that's nothing more than a façade.

Goofy (Mickey's Revue,?): Not the brightest lamp in the shack, but a close candidate to the most giving. This dog's jokes and care made him one of the best supports the Leonhart family knew.

Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie,?): The small king of Disney Castle. An old acquaintance of both Master Eraqus, Donald and Goofy, who serve him and even Sora's father. We'll see more of him shortly.

Master Eraqus _Neix_ (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 44): Also known as Master Square Enix and Master Hironobu Sakaguchi. Director of SOLDIER institute, he seems to know almost every person in Sora's dorm, except for Riku, maybe he is an old acquaintance of their families? He's also the adoptive father of Terra Branford, who he calls Tina due to his son.

Terra _Neix_ (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 19): The director's son, he seems to have a bumpy past with Aqua Strife, even though he doesn't seem a bad guy, let's see why.

"Rags" (?, 23): The Strife's butler, he gets a mention since he's going to come back. This is obviously not his name.

Olette (Kingdom Hearts 2, 15): One of Sora's friends from Twilight Town. The girl of the group and Hayner's girlfriend, she acts as the calming factor.

Hayner (Kingdom Hearts 2, 17): Hot headed and Roxas best friend. The muscle of the group at Twilight town.

Pence (Kingdom Hearts 2, 16): The brains of the group, he even gave Roxas a run for his munny.

Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep,18): The flaring star that made his way into the scene. Immediately befriending Roxas and Namine, he's here to stay with his jokes and brashness.

Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII,18): Youngest teacher ever. Relentless, strict and an overall bore to be in class with. Don't let her hear you say that though.

Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 35): Most controversy filled attorney in the world. Some call him the best, other's a lucker. He was unjustly accused of corruption and lost his license for Seven years, now he's back and better than ever!

Apollo Justice (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, 23): Phoenix's student and admirable attorney to boot, he just follows him and Trucy around now, trying to save Phoenix from Maya's cravings.

Trucy Wright (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, 16): Phoenix's adopted daughter. Aspiring to be both a magician and an attorney, don't ask how, this cheerful girl even befriended Kairi, a hard feat at first.

Maya Fey (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 28): As soon as Phoenix got his license back, she left her place as master to her sister and jumped onboard his firm again. Why? It's pretty obvious.

Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII, 17): God knows how Sora got in this guys bad side, but he's certainly one bad apple.

Rai (Final Fantasy VIII, 19): The muscle of Seifer's gang, only good for that though. Dumber than Donkey Kong.

Fuu (Final Fantasy VIII, 16): The gilr of the gang, barely talks and when she does it's even worse than an edgy Kairi.

* * *

For now… I think it's over. Well, review guys!


	5. I Totally Jinxed It…

******Author's note:** There's a reason why I was excited for this chapter, dig in! Also... their teacher can be... crude at ONE point. When he does, he'll have a good reason for it, so give him a break.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Five**

******The First Day Part 2: I Totally Jinxed It…**

* * *

"Get them away from me! PLEASE!" Xion cried, grabbing onto her knees and hiding her face in-between them. It didn't help that two more of the creatures joined the insect-like creature.

"What's going on Xi?" Namine asked her, getting no response.

"She must have some kind of trauma with these. Anyway, we need to get rid of them if we want to get to the cathedral." Riku stated, looking around to see if he found some pipe or anything you could count as a weapon. He ended up running up to grab a pipe, but Kairi interrupted him by saying:

"Don't worry, I got this!" Kai exclaimed, much to our surprise. She simply jumped forward at the three. "Tatsumaki!" She cried, jumping and roundhouse kicking all three in one spin. This didn't even produce sound as the kick cut right through them, leaving only darkness behind. This girl scared the shit out of me, pardon my language.

"They're gone Xi." Namine consoled, the raven-haired girl poking one eye to confirm before rising up, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry… I just... I just freeze at the sight of them." Anyone could tell that she had to have had some traumatic experience with those… things, whatever they were.

"That's beside the freaking point! Why are heartless in here? This isn't a digital simulation! We can die!" Riku roared at the sky, as if expecting an answer. None came.

"What ARE Heartless anyway?" I ask, since me and my brother seemed to be clueless about it. The rest of the group eyed us flabbergasted at our question.

"Okay, you know dude, there is something called "Internet", or "books", even "TV", Have you ever watched a show about the current state of the world?" Riku asked, to which Roxas replied:

"I heard about the crisis the Heartless had caused and that it was reemerging now, but they never got into detail, they just glanced the matter, I didn't even know they were creatures, I even thought they were some criminal syndicate." That was Roxas, I really didn't know much at the time. Why? Well, I spent too long playing video games, blitzballing, struggling and other miscellaneous stuff when Roxas just sat home studying, he had a habit of studying near a TV. Still, I usually saw the evening news, none mentioned it.

"Well, I guess it's understandable. Nobody REALLY wants to touch it, and you said you came from Twilight Town right? There was never much trouble with Heartless there, that may be just it." Terra was always the understanding girl, it was then that dawned to me, how the hell did I get four hot girls in my dorm and didn't even celebrate? I put it off for a second, it was just my random side acting up again. Don't worry, you'll see it again. It still happens today.

"Well, not like we can explain it now, can we?" Kairi pointed out, without us noticing we were already surrounded by the same kind of ant-like dark creatures.

"Don't worry…" Terra replied and then came a thing I should have expected, but I was taken completely aback anyway. The air around her became restless as her ponytail followed it's commands, sweeping left and right. Her hands shone in a pale blue flare and she cried: "AERO!" The air around her then shot in all directions, knocking some of us to the floor. The heartless though? They didn't have the same luck. The air was like razors to them, cutting them open before slicing them countless times, reducing them to little more than black raindrops that tainted the ground. I was speechless. Was THIS what she meant when she revealed she was unusually attuned to magic? Still, we didn't have much time to talk as immediately afterwards a new type of being appeared. This one was more human-like, a bit short, but it seemed to have clothes which, besides the crimson zigzag stripes the rest was all blue shaded, different shades of blue, but mostly the darker ones. The hands were like claws of course and his head was covered by a helmet that surrounded those unnerving yellow eyes… good thing it didn't stay in place for long.

"CHESUTO!" Kairi roared, quite literally punching his head off. God dammit I was even more scared of her than the Heartless! She obviously was not a usual girl, even by this school's standards. "What are you doing there? Riku, Namine, grab something!" She ordered, only after did I realize she had already sorted who was capable of defending himself and had assumed control of the situation. Riku grabbed a nearby pipe, it was all he need. Namine grabbed part of a broken ladders side, a metal cylinder that seemed to work as a pole of sorts. "Okay, simple as this, those who can defend themselves grab a partner and follow me. Sora, come with me!" She ordered, far from me to say no. I wasn't excited of being in the frontlines, but she could probably punch my face off, so I wouldn't speak against her.

"Aren't you picking up a weapon of your own?" I asked as I ran beside her. We seemed to be taking it slow on purpose, maybe because of how different the speeds of everyone were, but I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"I mastered twelve different martial arts thank you." She dismissed, almost angry I wanted her to use one. Was it an insult? Maybe, considering how she had chosen to fight bare-handed, a suggestion like that may seem an accusation of incapacity, but that didn't take away from the main surprise.

"TWELVE?" I yelled, how was that even possible for a sixteen year old?

"Mhm. Still, I only took most of them so I was prepared for the big ones." She added, but she didn't mention which ones she was referring to. Whatever they were, they were impressive enough, she paused briefly, collecting her breath as her body was placed diagonally by only bending one knee while the other leg was fully stretched out. Suddenly, she lashed out at coming helmeted Heartless, quickly punching one in the gut with her left fist before exhaling as she slammed her right one on its chest. "CHESUTO!" She cried, the punch being so powerful it send the heartless against its companions, who were then crushed by a falling boulder, no doubt courtesy of Terra. It was a sight to behold. I was so entranced by it that I didn't even notice how one of them had sneaked around and was now jumping at me. I don't know how, but Riku not only intervened faster than I could catch, but he also sliced the Heartless clean in half… WITH A PIPE!

"Take care of your partner fire-head!" He poked. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, but hey, it was his funeral. He was carrying Xion on his back, who refused to take her eyes of his jacket, well, at least he was being nice.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" I replied, insulted at how he viewed me, even if it was kinda true.

"Nope. You'd die screaming like a little girl." Shinryu was too assertive for his own good. Where was his manly pride? He simply walked near Terra, never moving a finger. Then again, anything that even got near them was torn to shreds. Namine seemed to be the one with the most difficulties keeping up, but she still swatted the creatures away like they were nothing. We were so inferior it hurt. Dunno why, I never WANTED to fight, but it still hurt my pride. But what really got to me was the part of "dying"… he was right! Those things could really end it all!

"_Screw__ it, I'm staying with Kairi!__"_ I exclaimed on the inside, rushing towards the auburn girl, who seemed to be waiting for me with an apologizing gaze. _"Nah, can't be."_I dismissed.

For what seemed like hours, which wasn't that far away, we actually took sixty minutes, we ran through the streets, dodging any patrol we saw. We wouldn't be taking unnecessary risks, not while knowing this was for real. What I really thought it was strange was how we didn't bump into anybody… I didn't even want to think about that at the time. Anyway, we finally saw the plaza right at the end of the street, the one really close to the cathedral. Not knowing any better, Kairi obliterated a few stragglers and we rushed to it, trying to get to the cathedral. When we all entered the plaza however… completely surrounded. The entrance behind us closed by a flood of Shadows as they called them, together with any other exit, in short, we were screwed.

"Sis, I don't think we can handle all of them while protecting other people…" Namine made a valid point, one that Kairi cringed at just because it was true. Especially for Namine. What could she do… was probably the only think on her mind when she recklessly jumped alone into the fray. The scariest part? At least for what we saw, she was doing pretty well. She dodged the low swipes of the shadows by jumping and then spun in midair three times with one leg extended, sort of like an extended version of the first kick. "Tatsumaki… Senpukyaku!" She cried this time. She then landed and made a 360 sweep, sending all Soldiers as they were called to the ground and finishing some off by axe-kicking them in the neck. The strange part was that they released… hearts when killed. Yeah, HEARTS! Crystalline ones, but it was still creepy as hell.

"I don't see an end to them… We can't go about this the way we always did. Riku, Namine, escort those four to a rooftop. I'll help Kairi until then… also, do NOT, under any circumstances, leave the rooftops, okay? Give me a signal when you get there." She sounded serious about it, to the point Riku didn't even question her judgment. She then sent a gust of wind that cut a path towards a building on the edge of the plaza, us making a run for it. Riku and Namine disposed of the slam wave that came after us, the rest was too focused trying to take down Kairi, whose ruckus could be heard from here. The inside was old and mostly destroyed, scattered furniture, partially destroyed stairs, broken windows, this had been rummaged. Don't doubt who did it though. Well, at least we knew that the city itself was an illusion, therefore we didn't need to look for survivors of it… unless we counted our classmates. We had to move some of the debris in order to keep climbing, that was when a thought that I never thought I would have crossed my mind.

"Is Kairi okay…? Those were a lot of Heartless…" Unfortunately, I said it out loud. That… warranted a lot of unwanted attention. Riku began smirking at me. He didn't even need to say anything to tell me what he was thinking. Namine comforted me by saying:

"I saw my sister get in harder situations by walking to school." I didn't exactly know how to take that, what the hell was wrong with the world they lived in? Or maybe that was just an euphemism. It would turn out to be one, but the only one with a clear answer was Shinryu.

"Hear for yourself." At first I didn't know what he mean but then:

"**CHESUTO!**" Giant crash. Yeah, she was fine. We hurried to the top the top of the building and trembled as we saw the plaza was no more than a sea of dark where two red stars danced.

"TERRA! WE'RE HERE!" Shinryu cried. The girl seemed to take note of it and stopped next to Kairi. What we were about to witness would change our perception of what was possible for a human to do, forever.

* * *

**Kairi, you're up!**

I wouldn't admit it then, but I was getting pretty worn out. This annoyed me a lot more due to the fact that Terra wasn't even sweating. Maybe it was because she didn't have to move to well, move, she could just fly. But that's hardly why we're here. After that scream, I deduced Terra wanted to talk with me, so I forcefully pushed all the Heartless surrounding me back with a well-placed roundhouse kick. She landed near me and asked:

"How high can you jump?" Strange question to be sure, but before I answered it since it was kinda hard to delineate the exact altitude, she corrected it: "Can you jump higher than that building?" She asked, referring to the two story house they were on top of.

"Easy." I replied, back-handing one of those pesky Heartless.

"When I count to three then… jump higher than that, okay?" I nodded at Terra's request. "One…" I spun my right foot twice, giving us space. "Two…" I bent both my legs, preparing for the jump. "Three!" I jumped. As high as I could. I wasn't no Kain Highwind, but I still jumped a good five meters ABOVE where Terra wanted me to. Then, my jaw started to drop. Terra was floating just at the altitude she requested me too, all her body flaring up in a pale blue flare. Difference was how intense it was and how pink lightning surrounded her, her hair flashing violet sometimes. What really surprised me though, was neither of that. What really got to me was how she was holding her right wrist with her left hand, her right one trembling as she tried to contain a miniscule crimson flare with a black interior. Normally, flames had a yellow interior, she wasn't going to…

"Take cover!" She ordered, slowly pulling her arm back.

"What cover?" I yelled, I was in midair for crying out loud!

"You don't worry, I'll catch you!" She replied, finally letting go of her right wrist as the arm was extended upwards. She then whipped said arm downwards, sending the miniscule flame into the plaza, crying: "**FLARE!**" I couldn't believe my ears, but I had to believe them when the small flame touched the ground, erupting in a cataclysmic sea of flames which not only filled the plaza, it entered through the streets, flooding them with hellfire and brimstone. The initial impact was so strong I was quite literally shot back. I soon felt a hand grabbing my wrist and flying me to safety, I didn't know who, all I saw was red. By the time I was laid down near the equally surprised group, Terra fell to her knees panting and gasping for air. Figures it wouldn't be EASY to do that, but the fact she COULD was out of this word. "We… have to be fast… get to the cathedral and… close the doors."

"There are MORE?" Xion cried, despairing.

"Most probably… yes." Terra replied, managing to get back to her feet with Riku's and Shin's help. I then surveyed the damage. Not much was destroyed, more like partially melted. Blackened or melted, that was the state of the streets and the front walls of the buildings. We had no time to stop there though, we rushed to the cathedral in hopes of getting answers, why were we getting attacked, what were heartless doing at the school? Unfortunately, we wouldn't want to know the answers by the time we arrived. We got in and barricaded the entrance with nearby benches, resting for two or three minutes before heading inside. Questions could be asked later anyway. If there WAS a later… as soon as we entered the main hall, we heard a gunshot, one that only by pure instinct did I dodge by moving my head slightly to the left, I lost a strand of hair to the bullet even.

"Knew you'd dodge it." An older, cocky voice made itself be known before I heard my sister cry:

"ROXAS!" I turned and I was disgusted at myself for not having calculated its trajectory. Namine had blood splattered on her face. Real blood.

* * *

**Sora… go on.**

I remember it all. The smell of blood, the way my body stopped in time, the screams. My brother had just been shot. He had been shot because Kairi dodged the bullet. Couldn't she have warned us? Roxas was there, gasping for air as blood poured from his mouth as his lungs blurted blood. His right lung had been all but destroyed by the bullet. And I just stood there, watching. I hated Kairi for dodging it: _"Why couldn't it have been her?__ My brother never hurt a fly, why does everyone pick on him for it? It, just, isn't__, fair!"_ I looked at Kairi, she was the same way as me. _"Good disguise. Like you care… if you did you wouldn't have dodged it, at __least not by yourself. We are just obstacles in your way, aren't we?"_ I didn't voice any of it, I COULDN'T voice any of it. Not until Terra gave me the best news I could ask for.

"He'll be fine if we get him to a hospital." He had stopped bleeding. Apparently I missed the part where she healed him, leaving only the hole. We then hear a laugh coming from above us.

"_Who can be laughing at something like this?"_ I asked myself, turning to the source of the laughter. It was an albino-haired man in his thirties. His silver hair was somewhat parted, the bangs falling as a result of its length. His green eyes were watching over us full of amusement, he was even holding his stomach, flaying his legs as he laughed it all out. There are no words to describe how that pissed me off. His hair was natural as you could see signs of a beard on his chin. His outfit was heavily influenced by western, you could even say he was referencing cowboys. His trousers, red on the inside, were covered by black leather and had two red leg guards one for each leg. Black fingerless gloves were worn, combining with his black jacket, one that had three golden buckles, concluding in a silver belt buckle. But all of this palled to which made him stand out. That tailed red coat that almost immediately sunk in your eyes as you saw it by itself would make his presence feel grand. Only when I looked at his hands though, did I realize just why he was laughing. Two guns, one in each hand. He had shot my brother. And he was laughing at that.

"You bastard!" I was caught completely off-guard when Kairi had a sudden outburst. Did she do it for her pride or because she cared for my brother? At the time, I thought it was pride. She jumped towards the statue of a demonic warrior the man was on top of, kicking the vertical blade he was sitting in to gain speed. She pulled back her arm and tried to punch the man, but as she swung, said man disappeared, leaving nothing but air. It was just a trick though, he simply had let himself fall backwards, only staying on top of the blade by clinging with both legs. Kairi realized this and instinctively kicked the nose at her side, barely dodging the bullets that were heading for her.

"Nice going girlie!" He congratulated, letting himself go and landing on the floor standing, like the fall was nothing.

"Who are you?" I roared in fury. Then, a collective gasp made it clear this guy was public figure. Then I caught on. "The parade at the end of the war… you! You were one of the heads!" I exclaimed.

"My dad told me so much about you… I don't understand how he was so wrong…" Shinryu seemed to recognize him as well.

"Oh, so you know me. Alrighty then, guess a quick introduction will suffice. I am your P.E. teacher for today. Name's Dante. Dante Sparda." So it was true. Everything checked out. A completely relaxed tone and pose, an completely badass figure that, in any other given circumstance I'd be going fan boy over and his trademark clothes. War Hero Dante Sparda. "I see you probably understood my teaching methods are "rough", but let me break it to you, this place, this school, isn't safe. Against normal criminals? Yeah, sure, but this school is the bane of any organized syndicate that wants to aim higher. By higher I mean controlling the world, or even plural. Hint, there isn't just one of those in the active right now. Not to mention the dark secrets this school has. So, to make you not waste our time or your lives, if you can't make me bleed even a drop, I'll just kill you. Save you the time and bother you know?"

"D-did I just hear that right?" I blurted out loud. He was going to save us the BOTHER of living? What kind of deranged psychopath was he?

"Sure kid. Tell you what, I'm impressed you got through that hole party I threw for you all. Heck, you are only the second group to get here. The rest probably got ate." The neutrality he said that, like our lives were worth nothing… I wished I could do something.

"Second group? Who got here first? What happened to them?" Riku asked, he would regret that in a second. With a chuckle, Dante pointed to the top right corner of the cathedral. Beneath the light of the lamps was… a pile of eight bodies.

"I took the liberty to put the aside, they were getting the floor dirty… WHOA!" He shouted, barely dodging the kick Kairi threw at him, roaring in the execution. We were still in shock by his attitude, but then Kairi told us just what that pile was.

"How dare you... Zidane and the others… WERE OUR FRIENDS!" She shouted before mounting an offensive again. When I took a better look, I saw just how right she was. You could see Zidane was there by miles away, his tail gave it away. But then I recognized Tidus, Vaan, Bartz… everyone. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Dead… all dead…" Was all I blurted at the sight of it.

"There are weapons scattered all over the church, grab them and come at me." That bastard still joked, even dodging Kairi with his hands in his pockets. Why was he doing all this? "One scratch missy, and you're ALL free to go." He continued, grabbing one of her hands mid punch. "But I warn you… I bite back." One of his guns found her chest and, if it had not been for Terra swiping a broadsword at his head, Kairi was probably a goner. That girl was wielding TWO broadswords almost her size, how the hell I didn't know. I saw Riku find a sword and rushing into the fight. Me? I just froze. Shinryu was tending to Roxas, he knew he would be useless, but for some reason he still watched on like he could make a difference. Why was he so attentive? Namine had vanished, rummaging for a weapon, even Xion had gotten back to her feet, starting to move. Yet I was frozen. The man then grabbed a… guitar case. Yeah. A guitar case. He kicked it open and threw it high up into the air, from it coming it's cargo. Needless to say, it wasn't a guitar. It was an equally big broadsword. This one was special though. The handle seemed to be made of silver bones, a skull encrusted in the junction between it and the blade, two bones serving as the guard. The blade wasn't that thick, just long, it had two reentrances just before the tip, which was made for stabbing of course. It seemed almost devilishly sharpened. "Okay… let's rock!" He exclaimed, pointing the sword at Kairi and Terra, nudging them to come with his head. "Try not to be a disappointment like the last, will ya?" I never saw Kairi make such a grimace.

"_Maybe she isn't so heartless after all_…" I thought, even if it didn't matter now. They couldn't win. That guy was one of the figureheads of the war. We were sixteen and seventeen year olds at school. Normally I am the one to never say die, but this? Looking at him made my bones brittle, I almost fell to my knees after another good look.

"C'mon… show me." Shinryu muttered. I wonder what THAT was all about. Anyway, back to the "show", Dante wasn't kidding when he said it was do or die. The way he swung the sword was all of it to kill. Thrusts to the heart, straight forward cleaves to the neck or midsection, hell, anything he did was deadly. Yet, for some reason, Kairi only got angrier with every dodge.

"Stop mocking us!" She cried, trying to hit the man, but he simply jumped back with a chuckle. When she tried to follow up with a spinning kick, she had to stop it mid-swing as he was about to block with the cutting edge of the blade.

"What's wrong? You can't even hit this sword?" Was he insane? Like anyone could hit a sword with her body and not be maimed. "Some monk you are…" I saw what he was going for, Kairi was, and is, extremely short-fused, especially in a situation like this, so it was only natural that she would react violently. She didn't however, instead, she calmed herself and took a step backwards. "Oh, so you CAN control your temper. Cool." The smile never left his face as he stepped forward, thrusting his sword forward at an amazing speed. I almost couldn't catch how Kairi adopted the same half-crouched position as earlier, but this time, she exploded in a flying diagonal kick, one that caressed the blade so close it was to it. Her face was even cut by the blade as she continued her trajectory towards his face. Dante tried to step back but found his feet frozen, courtesy of none other than Terra. But… he still managed to dodge. He bent his whole torso backwards, even with the momentum he had going forward, the kick passing above him. Kairi wasn't done yet though, as in midair she spun, driving her spare leg in his head's direction. Yet again, nothing. Somehow, he again stopped the momentum and spun his torso and head clockwise, avoiding the assault completely. Only then did we realize that that was the plan. He saw nothing as a fireball impacted on his chest as he regained his composure, slamming him against the wall with the force behind it. Riku then tried to capitalize on it by plunging the sword into his body, but, somehow…

"Almost there." He mocked, Riku was completely clueless on how to react to what just happened. He grabbed the sword. With his hands. Nothing more. "Just put more SOUL into it!" He added, punching Riku so hard he went rolling to my feet, some ten meters away. "C'mon! We're just getting started!" He exclaimed, ducking immediately, two bullets lodging in the wall right where his eyes were.

"I won't miss twice…" Xion threatened. She had grabbed two guns from bellow some of the benches, not questioning how they got there.

"That's what they all say. And kid…" He continued, blocking the swing from the spear Namine had found by grabbing it with one hand when she thrust from behind. "You're too noisy to surprise me." He finished, spinning the blonde in midair and slamming her against the wall.

"What a monster…" I mouthed, still not able to react.

"If there were more like Kairi and Terra we would have a chance. But they only created one opening so far and for that they BOTH needed to concentrate everything they had into doing that. If we have nothing to capitalize on, then we're better off running away." That guy was starting to get on my nerves, but because he was RIGHT. I was watching as Dante didn't even need to eye Xion, Namine or Riku to dodge them, he only needed to focus on getting past Kairi and getting some hits on Terra, or trying to, a flying target proved to be trouble EVEN for him. "Think Shin think… Wait a second!" He jumped up and ran to grab two swords. He threw one at me and I instinctively grabbed it. "Close range, that's it!"

"I don't get it…" I replied, confused at his sudden "enlightement".

"Simple. Why do you think some people use martial arts when they can use weapons?" My face replied for me. "Because there's a "dead-zone" to most weapons. I think Kairi and Terra already realized this. If you look at it, you can see how all of his efforts are to keep Kairi OUT of his face. That's because he actually has to SWING the sword and hit with the blade, when she's up on his face he can only hit her with the handle."

"What can WE do?" I asked. Yeah, I played with wooden swords almost all of my life with my friends or my brothers. But I most certainly was no pro.

"Any distraction is fine. We have to give him more than he can handle." He explained. "Swing that thing."

"I get it, geez…" I replied. If I was going to die anyway, why the hell not try something crazy before? With that, we both ran up to the chaos that was the fight in front of us. I had to dodge to the right as Kairi came whooshing past me, landing on one knee and running up again to fight. I never understood how he could dance in between to giant swords, one normal one, bullets and someone trying to punch him, truth was, he only got hit once and because of the element of surprise.

"What are you two doing here? Get back!" Terra warned as we came close to the fight.

"You do realize you need more distractions for him, don't you? He seems to be taking it easy keeping Kairi off him." Shin replied. It was true really. My legs were shaking and I really didn't want to do this, but hell, why not try?

"What do you suggest?" Terra then asked.

"Nothing fancy. Pile up on top of him if needed, just jump there and make an opening happen." He sure knew a lot about fighting for someone who didn't know how to…

"I hope you realize the danger you're getting yourselves into… fine. Everyone! Let's all go in one go!" She yelled, everyone stopping for a second before nodding.

"Hm? Are you going to chance it all in one attack before you get tired? You're smarter than I thought!" Dante replied, standing his ground. "I'm waiting kiddos!" As he said that we already had jumped on top of him, rather, Riku had. Xion was shooting from afar to cover him as he rushed. The red-cloaked man chuckled, dodging the bullets easily before doing the same to Riku's sword, which he grabbed by the handle, just when he heard the wind being cut. Jerking his head downwards he was able to dodge bellow Namine's lance, not before having to jump to avoid having his legs frozen by ice. He did get a revenge shot on Terra by quickly letting go of his own sword, switching to his gun and shooting her with flawless accuracy on the leg, just in time to let the gun go and grab the sword in midair again. It all happened in less than a second. By this time Kairi decided to go in, so I followed her. She jumped at the man which as still in midair, but he maneuvered his legs to kick her with both feet on the sternum, causing her to expel all air she had still on her lungs. I didn't have to think much to deduce she failed to see the plan and got herself knocked back onto Namine before we managed to get him completely helpless. Still, the show must go on as they say. Noting how he was in midair still, I saw Shin jump bellow him. At first I thought it was suicide, as Dante simply prepared to use his spare arm to plunge his sword down. But as he did, I realized what I was supposed to do. As Dante pulled the silver blade back for the stab, I swung with all my force against the tip of the blade. His grip still wasn't firm, so, because of that, the impact destabilized it enough for his hand to let go of the claymore. He groaned in surprise, which admittedly made me feel good, as Shin stabbed at him from bellow. Then he showed us the difference between our skills. He forced his other arm, rotating him in Riku's direction, disarming him as he passed above him, spinning and landing on his feet. We failed… or did we?

"Gotcha!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What the…" He hadn't noticed how the fiery girl had sneaked up from the front, mostly because she laid low, bellow his waist, and was just now making herself known.

"CHESUTO!" She roared, seemingly putting all of her might into that one right handed punch. She even added a spin to it as some boxers do. It hit bullseye, right in Dante's heart. I could even swear I saw a shockwave leaving Dante's back. He obviously groaned in pain and I thought he was certainly bleeding internally after that, or at least stunned. No such thing.

"Nice punch. You really can combine styles in an abnormally natural way… Still, you really think I can't do that myself?" Dante replied, lowering his posture lightning fast, Kairi unable to react to it.

"_He had just received a clean hit, yeah, he wasn't bleeding, but why was he__ doing that?"_

He just uppercutted Kairi so hard I could see her eyes lose focus as both her and him were catapulted into the air, Dante just jumped a bit for the uppercut, Kairi was five meters above the floor.

"_This is only happened because we all relied on those two… now Terra is clinging to her leg, trying to heal it and Kairi was… oh no!"_

"Say goodnight little birdy!" I forgot he still had a gun! And it was aiming right at her.

"What's Riku doing?" I looked at him, he was just watching it, a grimace on his face was formed, but nothing much, he wasn't going to move! Namine looked like she had hit her head pretty hard, she was still on the floor. Xion was way too far away and seemed to be out of bullets. Shin was on the ground and I don't have to speak for Roxas. It was just me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I just barreled towards the guy, sword in hand and all. However, I wasn't even halfway there before he noticed, changing his aim to me. I tried my best to block it, protecting my head with the sword, but it broke as the bullets hit the cracks on the blade flawlessly. The splinter caught by right cheek, damn near blinding my right eye. Still… I felt good. He had taken his attention away from Kairi long enough for me to see her falling on top of him, who seemed to be still distracted by me. She pulled her arm back and roared, plunging her tiny, but lightning fast fist in his direction. However, in an unparaled display of skill, I saw Dante throw the gun he had on his right hand to his left, using the right to not only grab Kairi's, but also spin her and slam her on the ground.

"Think before you act." He told her, touching her cheek with his gun. "Or rather think about how you acted. You won't be acting again!"

"_He isn't seriously going to pull the trigger, is he?"_ I was just tricking myself at the time.

"KAIRI!" Namine cried, but she was too far away. Heck, we were all too far away, he had his gun right against her head.

"_Useless… I'm so useless!"_

"No one is going to even try? Seriously guys!" He was mocking us. With reason.

"Why can't… damnit! Why did I take this for granted? We all wanted to depend on her, look where it got us!"

"I'll count to three!... One!" He began. I know I couldn't do anything, I didn't have a sword or any weapon, but I ran up to him anyway. As did Namine. We both knew we would never reach her in time, but we ran as fast as we could.

"_Move legs! I have to reach it just this once!"_

"Two!"

"_I won't make it… WHY WON'T I MAKE IT?"_ My eyes were turning, my heart was speeding at an uncontrollable rhythm I felt like I was aflame at that time. Then, suddenly, it all became fadded to white.

* * *

"What the…" I gasped. It was as if I was transported into a different world in a second. I looked around and I was inside a mosaic circle that drew upon my own image. There were three smaller circles at the right of my body, but two of them were empty. The top one had crammed in Leon, Roxas and my mother though. I didn't have much time to actually think it though as a voice suddenly intruded into my mind, whispering:

"_You who has been chosen to enter the sacred Station of Awakening, answer my question. Around you in those pedestals lay the three weapons this station guards. Will you choose the Dream Sword, the blade to cleave your enemies? The Dream Shield, the fortress where your friends can find solace? Or the Dream Staff, the rod to make your wishes come true?"_

I looked around to see if I wasn't going crazy and sure enough there were three pedestals, each with its own weapon as stated. For some reason though, my mind reacted with an unparalleled speed to the question, heck, I was a genius that day.

"I choose… all!" The voice gasped, as it not been surprised in a millennia. Truth was, it hadn't, I just didn't know it yet. "If I can't cleave my enemies, my shield will only be delaying the inevitable and I need the staff to make their wishes come true!" I spoke true, like a kid, I wanted it all. Some people think I'm a hopeless idealist, but truth was, that same idealism saved me that day.

"_A… truly interesting choice of words… The question was not to determine your weapon but just adapt it to your heart… I never in the thousand years since the creation of the Station of Awakening as such a response come to my ears. Boy of Destiny Islands, you are truly a sight to be beheld, I shall watch over you. Take it, your Keyblade, the Kingdom Key and know this, this Keyblade was to be only bestowed upon the purest and most promising wielders, all of which went on to become heroes of their own right. Embrace it and its power. You have all you have asked of me, now prove you are worthy of it!"_

For all the hype the voice was talking to me about, I was kinda disappointed as I saw the end result. The "weapon of heroes" was nothing more than an oversized KEY. Okay, it was a KEYblade, but god… It had a square yellow guard and a silver shaft that ended in key-like teeth. From the guard the symbol of Disney Castle swung, cling to a silver keychain, sharing its color. While the appearance was not impressive, its power sure was. As soon as I touched it I was filled with almost never-ending supplies of energy. I felt I could take on the world!

"Thank you voice! Now if you don't mind, put me back where I was, I'm going to kick some albino ass!" I swear I heard a giggle from said voice, but I dismissed it as I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

* * *

Before I noticed, I was back where I left it, running to save that devilish redhead from the even more devilish albino. Time seemed to have stopped, how convenient. I examined my right hand. Yup, Keyblade, not a dream.

"Sora, if I may call you that, when you wish for time to start flowing, just shout "Unlock"." The voice added.

"What, did I lock time?" I asked. The giggle clued me. I HAD! God damnit I was awesome! "Well, anyway, thanks! Here I go!" I began running towards the man and shouted "Unlock!" just before I swung my newly acquired weapon at his gun.

"The hell?" He shouted as the gun was split clean in half. Everyone in the room stared at me in awe. The first thing Dante did at that was jump back the most he could. "A Keyblade?" That was the first time he actually lost his smirk, he was actually surprised to see it. Hell, who wouldn't? I wasn't about to let him get away like that though, I wanted this to be over as fast as it could, that and I had to make him pay for Tidus and the others! So, I ran up to him in a speed that even confused myself. While I did, I noticed he landed near his sword and the gun, kicking the gun to his hand and shooting me. Don't ask how I dodged, I just did. It was like the bullet, or even time itself was in slow-motion. Before I knew it, I was just in front of him as he tried to stop me by swinging his sword at me.

"So slow!" I yelled, slamming the Kingdom key against his Rebellion, swatting out of the way. Trying it capitalize on it, I jumped and swept the air, aiming for his head. "This is for Tidus and my brother, you bastard! Just as the Keyblade made contact with his right cheek however… His eyes flashed red as I tasted metal as the sound of a gunshot filled the room. Right in my kidney. To think I'd forget about his gun… I stopped my slash because of the shock, only leaving a small gash on his face. He violently kicked me away, bolting after me right after.

"STINGER!" He cried. I saw the claymore shine red as it made its way into my chest. It all went blank from there.

* * *

**After what happened to Sora… I'll have to take over…**

"That was freaking close… Almost got my head swiped clean off…" Dante commentated, swiping the blood from his cheek. Sora was now laying on his feet, unmoving, blood oozing from his chest. "Well, a deal is a deal, you all pa-"He was turning as he said that, he should have paid more attention though. Without a sound, Kairi snuck up to him and landed the second clean punch, only this time it was on his face, and this time, it actually had effect. She roared, pushing the fist even further, to the point Dante was sent flying against the statue in the middle of the room.

"TAKE THIS YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, tears welling in her eyes as she grabbed the sword Dante had left behind when he was punched, throwing mercilessly at the man, impaling him against the statue. She didn't even bother to see him squirm before death, she just rushed at the spiky haired teen, as did much of the room. Only Terra decided to check for the man. "Sora… Sora! Don't joke around now! Sora!" She cried, slamming her hands on his chest. His chest was not even moving at that point. He wasn't breathing. Nothing. No sign of life. "I… I'm sorry! I was the one that was... t-that was supposed to protect you!" Before the sobbing, or anything touching could come of it, the group heard a voice that made them tremble.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! IT'S ALLWAYS THE SAME SHIT! HEY, LET'S IMPALE DANTE WITH HIS SWORD! IT WILL BE FUUUUUUUUUUUN!" He… he just pushed himself of the statue, sword still in his chest. "Fuck this! Tron, joke's out! Di-did I just curse? Twice? Crapcom... what are you DOING to me?!" Whatever did he mean?

* * *

**Change of narrator again.**

"Aww… what the heck just… my chest!" I bolted up from my position, checking the area where Dante had stabbed me. Nothing.

"TRON! WHO THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE FUNNY?" I wondered if that was Dante. I quickly sat up to see it was… impaled by his own sword.

"I did. I never approved of such methods…" That voice.

"You said I could do anything I wanted Eraqus!" Dante shouted.

"Well, sorry if I didn't predict you would falsely inform them this was a real-life training simulation while it was really a computer generated illusion just like the race, forcing them to hold for their dear life." Eraqus replied.

"_Oh he did NOT!"_

"If it makes you feel better, I got people that actually PASSED! Not only that, I have to say that life and death really shows who people really are!" It was useless by now, Eraqus seemed to have left the building. He was now confronted by a very large mob of angry students. "What, don't you think being impaled is trouble enough?" He was right in that sense, he groaned in pain as he pulled the sword out of his body. Strange thing was, the wound closed instantly. "I swear, if I was human this would have KILLED me!"

"If he was what?"

"Okay kids, listen up. Out of this whole class, only three dorms got to me. One of them was wiped out, the other I let go and only ONE got a shot on me, or two, including impalement. As such, while you are here tomorrow doing the same, now knowing that you won't "die", those gusy will not only have the class off, they will get a free lunch from yours truly. Now, get out, you've got ten minutes to I.T.M! No, you lot stay." He exclaimed, pointing most of the class out, only us staying behind. "Okay, where do I begin… Congrats kids. I never thought you'd make it. Before you ask, your clothes can be used for dives into the net, like the suits. It comes with having the uniform." He explained, that made sense, that's why we didn't realize we were transported in. "I do have to point out some flaws though. Spiky blonde there… well, can't say much, just no reaction time, maybe next teacher, or even next time I get this class will be able to get a look at him. Black haired girl, you're very good with guns, I'm impressed. You have to control that trauma though." Xion shivered at that.

"I try… I'll try harder…" She relied meekly. We had to know what it was, but for now we let it go.

"Good. Now, Terra knew all about this, she had to, she would notice from the start… that's why she didn't "get into it"." Now that he mentioned it, she never really showed very grave emotions during it, maybe it was because of that. Shy girl… pretty nice fighting, you need to get some technique in though, it's quite a bit rough, nothing major like silver haired boy over there, but that's later. Shin, you have quite the mind for battle. Can't say the same for your technique, but hey it gets better with practice. If it makes you feel better…"

"My dad was the same. I get it a lot." He replied. Okay, mental note, ask about his dad.

"Red-hair. Sick and I mean SICK technique and physical condition. Just one thing. Too brash and irresponsible. When you fight, you don't think as a team, just for yourself. That almost cost you a lot today." Kairi remembered it all too well, she got impatient quite a lot today. "YOU!" He pointed to Riku. "Are a lot worse. You THINK about the others… as tools for YOU to win. Not consciously of course, but I NEVER saw you risking yourself for the others today, am I right?" He seemed to have nailed it, Riku squirmed uncomfortably to confirm it. "Don't be so cold headed. Sometimes, you have to go with flow. Take one for the team. If you don't, no one will for you. Okay, next guy and last, spikes." I saw that nickname coming from miles away. "I'm… baffled, whew, big word, at how you managed to get a Keyblade without training. I really am. And a Kingdom key of all of them, kid, you got potential. I don't think you really understand what a Keyblade is however, so I'd say it would be good for you to talk with someone who HAS one for an explanation." I took note of that. I also felt quite a bit of pride swell up inside me as I did. This guy was one of the figureheads of the war. And was complimenting me. Awesome. "Anyway, I'll keep my promise and treat you for some lunch tomorrow afternoon, it's not like you have classes, a trip to the city would nice, don't ya think?"

"Come to think of it… we didn't leave yet. Yeah, it would be cool!" I replied, not hiding my xcitment.

"Good, I'll just leave them here with my associate and I'll give you a tour." He told us. "Meet me at 1.30 PM by the pier tomorrow. Sayonara, you have to get to I.T.M…" He watched our confused faces. "You don't know where it is, do ya… Pft, just follow me."

"You know, when you're not trying to kill us, you're a pretty nice guy." Kairi chanced, almost as if apologizing for her outburst.

"I know Kid, I'm awesome like that."

* * *

The way to the other side of the island was fast, considering how it was all so new to me, I liked taking in the sights so time passed by fast. Then I realized where we stopped.

"I.T.M is right here." Dante told us.

"OH HELL YES!"

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"Me? My boy, I am Merlin Magus."_

_"Wind and Light…"_

_"This can't be good… darkness?"_

_"Guess what just happened to THE Zack!"_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: The First Day Part 3: Meeting a Living Legend!

* * *

Profile:

Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry, 34): Devil May Cry 4 appearance and age. The trickster that substituted Miss Fang at P.E. This War Hero seems to have set shop at Radiant Garden and is good friends with Eraqus. Let's see what he shows Sora and the crew.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**You have permission to curse my very soul. I was a complete prick this chapter, mean, look at how I made you believe they were in danger! Still, I hope you enjoyed it and the twist. Dante marks the end of the cameo teachers… at least for a good chunk of time. From now on, it's all Square at the school. As always, review to leave your thoughts!

**PS:** I'm trying to find a better pic for this story... bear with me will ya?


	6. Meeting a Living Legend!

******Sora's note:**Due to foreseen circumstances, the author isn't currently here, but he did send us a letter, and it reads "Updating from London, you better thank me! Tune in for the Post-chapter note at the end." Well, screw you, I wanted to watch the Olympics' too… what are you doing here? Go read the chapter!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Six**

******The First Day Part 3: Meeting a Living Legend!**

* * *

"I.T.M… Introduction to Magic!" Roxas exclaimed, finally figuring it out. Yes, we were standing at the entrance to Merlin's tower and I was getting goose bumps.

"Aqua told us Merlin would see every new student, but to have a class with him two times a week? That's beyond awesome!" I exclaimed. Good thing that most of the group shared our excitement, Terra was understandable, she probably already knew what I.T.M meant… then I realized it. We had been played by Terra of all people. That was one more arrow in my "man pride", many more to come. That and Shinryu DIDN'T seem happy. God, even now I can count with one hand the times I saw him so gloomy to be exact. Anyway, we were too excited to care about it and ran in like mad men.

"Don't mind me… I'll just be on my way." Our P.E. teacher sighed as he walked away without even a goodbye from us. "Kids these days…"

* * *

As we got in, we were immediately assaulted by a semi-angry mob.

"So, how are the celebrities holding up?!" Tidus had been the first to tackle us and, to be fair, paid for it. He was directly on top of me yeah, but that meant he had the rest of the male part of his dorm on top of him. Even when he was talking to me I could see him turning purple from the lack of air.

"I'm actually holding up pretty good. I'm also considering offering you guys lessons, for a reasonable quantity." I playfully replied.

"Like I'd trust someone with an OCD as big as yours. If you were "teaching me" and someone with an ice cream passed by you would vanish before I could say "Sea-Salt"." Yeah, he was about to pass out by now, I figured I'd better signal them to stop crushing us. Strangely, I didn't even feel pressure when I had all of those people on top of me.

"Besides, only thing I got memorized was how Kairi and Terra dragged you all over the test." I don't know where the heck did Lea come from, but I had to preserve my pride.

"Oh you saw that huh? That really says a lot about how long YOU lasted." I poked back, getting the results I wanted, the whole crowd went "Uuuuuhhh".

"You got a big mouth huh? Can you keep it out of danger though?!" He seemed more excited than annoyed, pulling his sleeves up.

"Hey, kiddies, we have a class to be!" Back to the usual huh?

"Oh shut up Kairi, you owe me on-"She grabbed my necklace and began pulling my body with it, chocking me in the process. I still remember how embarrassing it was to be dragged around by her in the middle of that crowd, hearing nothing but people laughing their pants off. She dragged me into the stairs and started climbing them. Then, when we reached another corridor. As soon as we entered it, she released me, my head hitting the floor with a solid "bonk". "What was that for?!" I yelled, quite a bit peeved that she humiliated me again after I had gone through all that to save her, albeit virtually… I still say it counts because I didn't know it was virtual.

"Because one, Lea seems the type that likes to go at it for the fun of it and I really didn't want to drag you to House's office today." She told me as we started walking down the hallway. I thought that was bogus when I heard it, but during my stay here… I confirmed it, Lea was a brawler, a pretty big one at that. "And two… well…" She looked around nervously to see if there was someone watching. "Thank you for _that_…" She had to think I was some kind of psychic to be so vague. And no readers, I am NOT.

"Specific, aren't you?" I quipped. She shot me a semi-angry look before sighing and finally explaining it.

"You got me out of a bad spot back in P.E. Not only did you prevent me from downright failing, you also did a much more important thing by saving me, made sure I didn't seem like I was carried by you all… that would be an embara- Don't take this the wrong way!" The first part of her speech was really surprising, but then her seeming true colors managed to slip away, she seemed to have nothing but her own goal floating inside her head. Still, the sudden outburst at the end made me curious. She didn't try to hide how we were just stones in her shoes last time, why would she do it now?

"What do you mean with that? Better yet, why are you so obsessed with at least looking perfect?" She immediately stopped making eye contact with me and I knew that she wasn't willing to speak about it. For some reason, knowing that she HAD a reason was enough for me at the time. "You don't HAVE to tell me if you don't want…" I added, taking both my hands to the back of my head.

"What?!" She asked, as surprised as she could be.

"I'm not going to prod it out of you. Some stuff is hard to talk about, trust me, I know. If you ever get around being able to talk about it… I won't say no to listening." And I shot that one smile that breaks any tension in any situation. I was and am still aware about how freaking goofy it is, and that's just why I still do it to this day. Next thing I know Kairi was holding back her laughter, didn't work that well. After a sound laugh from both, she wiped the tears from her eyes and asked me something really didn't expect…

"Okay, we've been walking for a while now, how long till we get to the classroom?" She couldn't be serious about that… was all I thought.

"You mean… you weren't heading there?!" I retort, realizing how deep into manure we were in. "And why is everything upside down?!" When I began gaining conscience of the environment I immediately noticed all the paintings, all the furniture was upside down, like it was nailed to the ceiling… except the ceiling had a carpet. I looked down and I understood.

"Why are we standing on the ceiling?!" Kairi asked, like I HAD the answer. She then saw a window and ran to it, I followed and looked outside. Well, it was official, we either the world was upside down or… "It's not the room that's wrong… Sora, why the hell did you keep walking if you didn't know where to go?!"

"Oh that's rich! You were the one that first started walking! And why didn't you say it when we first had to turn?! I mean, more than four corridors ago!" We were both yelling at each other by then, but considering how there were NO people around, we were pretty much screwed. Or that was what I thought.

"Because you bumped into my shoulder, I thought that meant "turn right", how was I to know?!" She yelled back, her face dangerously close to mine by now, fuming. "And if I remember right, the first turn was YOUR decision, as were two or three more!"

"You practically pushed me into those! AND this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged us away from a crow which probably knew where to go!" You know, in retrospective, yelling at someone who could snap my neck by breathing on it wasn't the best idea in the world, but hey, I'm alive, aren't I?

"Well, SORRY for wanting to thank you! I'll keep that in mind!"

"Children?" A penetrating, low tone elderly voiced called.

"Damnit Kairi! And I thought you had SOME redeeming qualities, at least admit that you screwed this up!"

"OH! Don't you blame this on me mister! And who are you to judge me?!"

"CHILDREN!"

"**WHAT?!**" We roared out of pure adrenaline, turning to face the elder man who didn't seem the slightest bit phased by our reaction. Even worse, we were the ones that immediately calmed down, a shiver running down our spine as our eyes met his penetrating amber eyes. This man was a bald elder whose only hair was a silver goatee and of course his eyebrows. Age seemed to be have hit him really hard as he seemed to be forced into a hunching position, both hands behind his back. Wearing a collared black coat which had coattails that passed his knees by quite a margin, a white, black buttoned undershirt along with completely black trousers, boots and white gloves, this man was intimidating. At the time, I couldn't say if it was by the authority he projected… or something else entirely. This was especially creepy by the fact that he was upside down, ergo, on a normal position. He turned his gaze on Kairi and fixated on her.

"As hot-blooded as I first met you my girl." He simply stated with a smile. While his smile looked twisted… it FELT welcoming, I don't know how, but it did.

"M-m-master Xehanort… I'm sorry for yelling at you!" She immediately apologized, even going as far as bowing to the man. "He is too!" She added, pulling my head down to a bow. He gave a sound laugh as she did that.

"Don't worry about it, I've grown accustomed to that when I visit your household. Tell me Kairi, how is your father?" And he had just touched taboo. Kairi did her best not to sound irritated but to no avail, you could hear her teeth cringe as she spat:

"Way too well." Neck deep in venom was the only way to describe that voice. Still, Xehanort just sighed and shook his head.

"You should reconciliate as fast as possible, but it is not my place to interfere. Now, could you leave that room? It is getting confusing to talk to two teenagers standing on the ceiling." He closed his eyes and massaged them to further mark the point. "Just try to walk to me." He probably guessed how confused we were and advised us. I didn't WANT to get near him, but me and Kairi did as he said. Strangely, we didn't walk in a straight line when we tried. We found ourselves walking in a spiral motion, first through the ceiling, then the right wall and finally the floor, all this could be easily missed if you had your eyes closed or not paying attention, as it felt exactly the same as walking forward… Freaky, isn't it? "I must apologize, but this corridor has been like this for twenty years now. Merlin's granddaughter was… a loose cannon to put it bluntly."

"_I don't doubt it…"_I mused, seeing as no one could fix this mess.

"Still, I don't think we've met my boy strange though, you bear a strange similarity to a student of mine… What?" As soon as his hand touched my right shoulder, his eyes jolted open and he gasped. After that he started looking at his palm, incredulous. "A Keyblade? Not just any Keyblade either… boy, who are you and when did you get this?" He questioned as his amber eyes prodded into my own, as if digging for the answers themselves.

"S-Sora Leonhart sir! I enrolled this year and got the Kingdom Key not even an hour ago!" I managed to reply while avoiding his penetrating gaze. This seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Leonhart… now that's a name I knew I'd hear again! Sora, I doubt you can control your Keyblade, you'd do well to seek someone who can teach you. For now, I'll take you to Merlin, you seem to be lost from what I can gather." He turned his back after that whole speech and signaled us to follow him, leaving a very confused duo.

"How do you know Master Xehanort?" Kairi whispered as we followed him through the wacky corridors full of walking brooms, flying books and the like.

"I don't… maybe my parents knew him, I dunno, why do you call him Master? Who is he?" Some say curiosity killed the cat… but I'm not a cat, am I? Okay… I'm sorry, that was an awful joke.

"Master Xehanort is the co-director of this school along with Eraqus. Both of them inherited it so-to-speak from their master, Yen Sid, the founder of this school. I call him Master because he is, indeed, a Keyblade Master." She explained to me, the last part picking my interest greatly.

"Maybe I should ask him to-"

"I wouldn't advise it, Eraqus' normally the best choice for newbies… Xehanort doesn't play around. My sister learned from Eraqus and she's taking the Mark of Mastery exam in two months, so I reckon Eraqus is better at teaching overall." I can't say I expected to hear that.

"Aqua's already taking the exam? But wait, normally how old do you need to be for that?" I asked. Well, I didn't know anything about Keyblades at the time, I had to ask.

"Ninety percent of wielders never become Masters." And I can't say THAT was expected either.

"Your sister is awesome!" That might've come a little too loud.

"Indeed, Aqua is close to being the perfect student." Xehanort pointed out, making us shiver.

"_Did he… hear us talk?" _We both thought in unison.

"Yes I heard you talk, but I am not angry. Sora, you are not one I could train. Just from the touch I could feel you would be someone Eraqus would like to teach. I'm far more… selective." The way he added a sly grin on the end of the sentence before adding: "However, I will keep a close eye on you." Really sent chills down my spine. I can't understand what this guy is thinking, but I was sure now that I'd never get comfortable around him. He then suddenly stopped near a door.

"We can't be there… where are the others? Maybe inside?" I monologue, but Xehanort cut it short. Looking at his watch he smiled and began to walk away.

"Merlin should be leaving his room shortly, he's usually no less than fifteen minutes late. Farewell for now." He told us before turning the corner without a second look. We both breathed out in relief.

"God, I can never get comfortable around him…" Kairi confessed.

"I know right? It's like you're under a waterfall of pressure." I concurred.

"Weird comparison… but it makes sense." She replied, letting out an… unexpected reaction.

"_Did she just… giggle?! She's a girl after all!"_ Before you ask anything, I couldn't think of anything more. Just as I finished that thought, the door opened at a blinding speed, from it a tsunami of book coming. Needless to say, we couldn't even curse before getting drowned by books.

"Dear me, I'm late again! I should stop borrowing so many books." An elderly voice exclaimed. Our sole chance of salvation.

"Help us…" I called weakly, my mouth full of paper.

"Oh my! I'm truly sorry! I'll get you out of there right now!" And he did. Somehow, the person made all books suddenly levitate, not only freeing us but also making most of them shoot in different directions, presumably to where they belonged. Our savior and also our aggressor was...

"_That beard… how does it get so long?!"_ Yeah, that was my first thought. Well, I'd better describe him, huh? Well, you all know him, just not me at the time. Simple blue robe, classic matching wizard hat, a very welcoming presence and of course, that gigantic white bear that almost reached his feet. He looked quite goofy really, with those glasses and the beard. "No problem, at least you helped us! Mister…"

"Me? My boy, I am Merlin Magus." He replied, my jaw hitting the floor while Kairi took her palm to her face at my lack of knowledge.

"YOU are Merlin? It's awesome to meet you!" I grabbed his hand and started to shake it vigorously. He seemed amused.

"It's also very nice to meet you too Sora." As he watched my expression widening in surprise he just said: "I did my homework on my students." With a wink added on for extra measure. "Still, why are you here? Did the fairies sent you to come get me?" He asked.

"Not really, we… got lost." Kairi explained, adding: "We got lost but Master Xehanort found us on that corridor your granddaughter screwed up." She shot an apologetic smile to avoid getting on his bad side after saying that about his granddaughter.

"Ohoho! Right, the only magic I never could dispel, that girl was something, especially when she and Shantotto got around doing something… but what would bring Xehanort here?" He wondered, for once his expression turning slightly puzzled before shaking it off. "Doesn't matter, we are late, let's get you two, and myself, to class." He then cheerfully waddled off with us.

* * *

I don't think I need to say we got more than one confused look when we entered the main hall again with Merlin. Still, we promised them to explain what happened later and concentrated on hearing Merlin.

"Today is a special lesson. I am going to go through each and every one of you and run some preliminary analysis on your capabilities and your affinities." He explained, already getting the audience impatient. "Still, it will be quite hard to evaluate all of you combined, I need a quieter, more focused environment. In that light, I'm dividing you into your ten dorms and I'll have a quick twenty minute session with each of you. Dorm number one, that is… the one that has the number one student, come to me and follow me to my room."

"_That was… convenient…"_I thought to myself as my dorm happily got up from their seats, of course being stared down by the rest of the students. Of course, nothing threatening. Except for those two. Yes two. _"Seifer isn't eve__n here yet? Serves him right…"_ And I followed the clumsy mage back where I had found him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the school grounds:**

"This is some easy job boss gave me…" A man shrouded in a dark hooded coat from head to toe mused, his voice haggard but full of sarcastic joy. "I mean, when I heard I had to break in I thought I was screwed, but those blueprints really came in handy." He continued, maneuvering his hands to command the computer to transfer the data he wanted to his pen. Then… he heard a gun being cocked. "Me and my big mouth…"

"I'd advise you to turn around slowly… now." The grim voice warned. The men turned and scuffed.

"Oh look, it's Vinny!" He mocked, taking a good look at the man with the gold claw, red cape and headband, black clothing and long black hair.

"How do you know my name?" The man asked, taking one step in the man in the coat's direction.

"Well, maybe the author told me…" In my defense, I didn't. Still, the man already had an ace up his sleeve, literally. "Vinny" could only watch as a small cask left his sleeve, the man smiling from beneath the hood as the flash bomb exploded, blinding his captor. He quickly pulled the pen out and ran out, yelling. "See ya Vincent, tell that old fart we're back!"

As soon as Vincent got his vision back, he began giving chase, grabbing his phone as he did.

"Vincent here. The closest First Class come to my coordinates, do NOT draw attention towards you, this has to be kept under cover!" He ordered, reaching god knows who, the phone was programed to reach the closest first class only. He sure was glad he got a phone the day before.

"Blah, the security on this isn't all that's cranked up to be…" He immediately stopped in his tracks to avoid a bullet piercing his head. "I gotta stop saying stuff like that."

"Next time, I won't miss." Lightning threatened, landing on the closest building's top.

"Yeah, yeah…" The man replied, rolling his eyes inwardly. "Just be more original next time okay?" And he summoned two very weird looking guns, combining them in one. They seemed to have their ammo stashed in a curved compartment that linked to the cylinder-like point, the rest of the gun had a weird emblem as a shape. "Oh right, you won't be doing that anymore missy, because I just... don't miss."

* * *

**Sora's back:**

"Well, I hope you don't mind my accommodations." Merlin apologized, and really, his room was a mess. Books flying by themselves, brooms doing more harm than good, heck, the only thing other than the book case was a chair a table, a bed and a circular rug. "Take a seat, I have to get some things…" he told us starting to ravish a pile of seeming junk, throwing books everywhere. I took my seat right where I stood, Roxas taking my right and… Kairi my left. I just couldn't prod her off me, could I? I mean, she sat down because she did the same as me, fall to the ground, but geez. Anyway, Merlin seemed to be good at looking for stuff, maybe he was used to it, as he quickly grabbed what he needed and turned to us. They were two simple transparent spheres and a simple ring. "Okay then, first we'll… Shin? My boy! How is life treating you? I thought you didn't WANT to come to this school." Character development, this should be interesting, the story can't be just me, as gorgeous and endearing as I am.

"Mom made me." He simply answered with an annoyed look.

"And how's my granddaughter doing?" He asked, to which Riku had to but in.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there! You mean…" He asked, only then did I realize.

Like a worn down speech he replied. "Not a genius mage, to be more precise, I suck at it. Yes I am and I use my father's name. Move along gramps." Effectively answering any question heading his way. "Also, Mom went off with Shantotto somewhere, and you know how both of them can be together."

"I still have that corridor to remind me… At least they learned not to incorporate space-time distortions into moving furniture." He let out an amused laugh at that.

"_Okay, clumsy mage, __a mad scientist like one, __and finally __someone who can't even use it__ magic__? What's wrong with this family?"_ Why can't anything be NORMAL around here?

"Well, will at least start this off?" Merlin asked his great grandson with a smile. With a sigh, like he already went through this, he grabbed both spheres, one in each hand. "This is simple to understand, you see, these spheres will force any magical power you have out of your body. Your prominent hand, which is normally the right, will contain your main affinity and your left will contain your secondary. Anyone can use most kinds of magic, but your affinity is there to one or two types, it makes it easier to learn and of course, someone with a wind affinity can't master fire for example." He rapidly explained. It wasn't such a difficult concept to grasp so no one asked questions. Soon enough, the spheres started to change. One seemed to be freezing from the inside while the other glowed. "For example, Shinryu here has a main affinity towards Ice and a secondary towards Light. Light is an extremely common secondary affinity so I believe we'll see most of you with it. There are very few people neutral to it and even less attuned with Darkness. And thank goodness for that. I don't wish that upon anyone." Aaaaand he jinxed it.

"Can I go next?!" I exclaimed, holding my hand high, I was too curious to know my affinities.

"Sure you can you little rascal." Merlin handed me the spheres with a playful wink. I quickly grabbed them both, closed my eyes and waited for the results. First, I felt a small tingling feeling on my hands, one that quickly made its way through my arms and stopped in my chest. Then I felt it burn, my heart was burning. Not like literally, it just felt really warm. However, it only lasted a couple of seconds. Suddenly, it felt cool and… free? I don't know how, it seemed that my blood just flowed like… air. Again, after a few seconds it was gone. I opened my eyes to Merlin's boggled as he watched my spheres. He quickly asked: "Sora, are you left handed?"

"No, why?" I was confused at his reaction, but I wouldn't be for long.

"Wind and Light…My boy, your main affinity is… LIGHT!" I really didn't get why he was so out of his mind when he exclaimed it. Wasn't light extremely common? "I see you didn't understand my words. I said that light is a very common SECONDARY affinity, as a main one? It's one in a million. So rare in fact, that in ancient times people even called you "lightborns", mostly because of how true Light magic is overwhelmingly powerful. " As soon as he stopped talking everyone in the room was staring at me wide eyed.

"… AWESOME!" Yeah, that was my first reaction. Figures, heh?

"I really can't teach you all that much when it comes to light, so I'd say you need to ask Eraqus about it, you ARE going to ask him about your little key, aren't you?" I was going to question just how he knew about it, but its Merlin, he knows everything. Or most stuff. Anyway, Kairi asked to go next and lo and behold, fate just slapped me again.

"Really now, this is a tremendous coincidence. Not only do I see TWO lightborn children in the same year, but they are also roommates. I can see you two are going to get along well, especially when I send you both to have some special lessons with Eraqus! Maybe you can even teach each other some tricks." My first thought was that the old man must've gotten the wrong impression when he found us both wandering the corridors by ourselves, my second was more of a reaction. We basically looked at each other, more like glared at each other.

"I'm not learning ANYTHING from Sora!" She yelled, to which I replied.

"And I'm not going to have private lessons with a victory-obsessed kid!" Okay, as you might've noticed by now, I have the same defect as my brother Leon. I keep grudges. No, I CHAIN grudges to me. You meet me and you might think I let anything go. I don't. Kairi HAD shown signs of "not heartlessness" but she orbited too much to the elitist jackass side for me to just let this slide.

"What'd you say?!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. I did the same but I realized I didn't land, and that we were stuck inside two floating bubbles.

"Now now children, let's not fight between friends, from what I heard you manage to have a pretty good relationship when… pressured." Again, how'd even KNOW that? Anyway, that didn't matter, he pooped the bubbles and we slammed right back into our former seats, choosing to getting as far away from each other as possible, trading places with our sides. This proved to be bad for Roxas, as the proximity to Kairi's sister made him a mumbling mess. Better him than me, right? "Okay, Kairi is Light and lightning… Next… Roxas, isn't it?"

"Y-y-yeah…" Roxas replied, coughing twice and trying his best to retain his posture. Not happening. He grabbed both orbs and one filled up with water while the other simply shone in a pale light. Merlin wasn't kidding with how common Light was as a secondary element apparently.

"I see, water and light. Well, you can be next… Naminé right?" It was Kairi's sister's turn. Something weird happened when she touched the spheres. Her left hand filled with water… oh how I could tease them for this. However, her left hand was… empty. "Strange…" Merlin took the sphere and it was like something shocked him. For a moment, he looked at us with a terribly blank stare, just before looking at his notes and back at Naminé. "Well I'll be… Naminé, could you stay with me after the lecture?" He asked. Naminé nodded, curious but a bit scared, who wouldn't be? Merlin chanted something at the sphere before handing it to the closest person in the room.

"Merlin, you already know my affinities." Terra pointed out, to which the mage looked at her strangely and simply said:

"I've been forgetful lately, could you please show me again?" I found it very strange how the man that remembered everything suddenly didn't even know what Terra, who LIVED HERE, was attuned in. Terra also gave him a dubious look, but she broke and closed her eyes, only one sphere lighting up but oh my god did it light up. Swirling inside were eight lights, one red, one blue, one purple, one green, one yellow, one brown, one white and one black. Did this mean… "Oh yes, how could I forget! The first person to have a perfect attunement with magic! Kids, this means she has a primary affinity towards all eight main elements and even some sub-elements that are not directly shown."

"_Okay, how did he forget THAT?! I mean, if she's unique AND is his student… Something went wrong when he touched Naminé's sphere."_And I was right on the buck, I just didn't realized it yet.

"I'll go next!" This time it was Xion. However, yet again, something weird happened. The inside of her sphere was burning, but it was just her secondary sphere… her primary did nothing but ticking… just like a clock.

"When was the last time I saw one of these…?" This time, Merlin was more cautious, dispelling the sphere before it affected him again.

"Well, time for me, heh?" Riku said, trying to look as smooth as possible to every girl in the room, even going as far as doing the test standing up. It wouldn't go so smooth though. As soon as his eyes closed, one sphere was filled with dirt, the one in his left hand, however, his face turned into a snarl soon afterwards. He began shivering and quivering, some grunts escaping his mouth. Merlin began chanting a spell to get it out of it. Me? I just sprung from my seat in the carpet, rushed to him and started shaking him.

"Riku! Snap out of it! C'mon!" I called, seemingly in vain. Riku began exuding a black smoke as his grunts became screams. "RIKU! What's happening?!" I yelled. By this time, Merlin finished his incantation and, with a wave of his arm, a glyph surrounded Riku. Right after, with a horrid scream, his eyes opened. "Are you okay Riku?" I asked.

"So… cold…" He mumbled, going back to his seat with a blank look on his face.

"Riku, you're staying here after the second part of the test. You too Xion." Merlin informed. Not that he needed to for Riku. "Okay, we now know your affinities, now it's time for you to know just how inclined you are to magic." He now showed us a ring. "Could you demonstrate them?" Shinryu sighed for once, grabbing the ring and placing on his right hand's finger. Suddenly, it flash froze, a grimace taking Shin's facial features, the ice even started to spread through his body, his arm and feet beginning to freeze.

"Was that…. supposed to happen?" I asked. I quickly saw it was a rhetorical as both Merlin and Terra rushed to him and began melting the ice on his hand.

"Not really." Merlin replied with his characteristic smile. "My boy, when you said you "sucked" you could have specified." Merlin told him.

"Hey, don't blame this on me. Mom had already told you the numbers." He shot back, removing the ring. As soon as he did, the ring projected an image in midair, not really an image, more like four words and corresponding numbers. They read:

Power: 200

Control: 0

Overall Potential: 100

"She did? Oh well, at least you're fine now." Merlin turned to us. "You might be asking yourselves what these numbers mean, right? Well, they mean just what you think they mean. Power is your latent potential, Control is how well you can put it to use and Overall Potential is just the average." As he explained it I started to wonder just what scale the numbers were in. I didn't know if 100 was good or bad. "First thing I'm going warn you about, this is only as far as your instincts go. With hard work, you can change everything easily."

"_Generic inspirational speech. Check."_

"Now, you might be wondering, just how do the scores work." And we were. "I'll be direct, if you score an average bellow one hundred, you are one of the people I would recommend only to use it at emergencies. If your average is bellow one hundred it means you either can't control your magic, which can be dangerous, or that you can't control any relevant magic power." That meant that guy was pretty much a loose cannon, right? "I'd say you are magically gifted when your average exceeds one hundred and seventy five, but from one hundred and fifty upwards you are already above most of the students I taught. Now, let's get to testing! Sora, again, you." He handed me the ring, and I eagerly put it on. The same feeling took over my body, but this time, it concentrated on my right hand. "Sora, could you show me your hand?" Merlin asked. Underwhelmed as I was nothing was happening, I extended my hand and opened it. Just as I did, a orb of light bolted from the inside hovering over my palm. It was a modest sized orb, not much bigger than my hand, but it's light was hypnotizing.

"I… did this?" I asked, merlin nodding.

"Try moving your hand." He asked, I concurred, noticing the orb followed the palm, always directly vertically to it. "For a first time user that's pretty good, you can take it off now." I begrudgingly complied, the light fading as I did. The hologram read:

Power: 125

Control: 125

Overall Potential: 125

"Nice!" I exclaimed. "I got a positive mark!"

"That you did my boy. Both your marks are slightly above average, and balanced to boot!" My chest swelled up at that compliment. Next, Roxas. He did create a small sphere of water, but unfortunately, it didn't hold.

Power:95

Control:60

Overall Potential:77.5

Roxas sighed at it, but seemed to shake it off. Little did I, or most of us knew, this was taking a toll on his mind.

"Okay, so you aren't attuned to magic. Don't worry, there are a lot more ways for you to shine in life, that and it's nothing a little hard work won't fix!" Merlin comforted.

"Thanks." Roxas kept a straight face all through it. He had practiced it for years now. Next up was Kairi's sister, Naminé. Merlin told her to put the ring on her left hand for safety. And she didn't let up in the slightest. The sphere of water the ring created could engulf her body, not only that, but she managed to manipulate it like a conductor, the water flowing, dividing and such at her finger's will.

Power: 155

Control: 200

Overall Potential: 177.5

"Marvelous! Simply Marvelous! Now, I want you to know Naminé, without the ring, you are not able to have such control or power YET, but still, marvelous. Also consider I used your secondary affinity, but I arranged so the ring would boost it like it was your main. You almost scored as high as your sister Aqua!" He exclaimed, even going as far as patting her head. Yeah, I was jealous about this time. I mean, she was AWESOME at what she did. Roxas even got a smile out of that. Next up… the devil-angel hybrid. I don't even know what to think about her anymore. The light… it engulfed the entire rug. She couldn't do anything with it, but it was still a VERY BIG BALL that was completely stable. She shot a smug look on my direction as she manifested the ball. I could only stick my tongue out at her.

Power: 185

Control: 100

Overall Potential: 142.5

Not even close to her sister, but still, freaking impressive.

"Your skills match your personality little girl." Merlin joked, chuckling. "Still, you are the first of your family to actually favor power and not control, you really are a black sheep." He commented, taking her ring, Kairi waltzing off to her seat with a victorious look stamped on her bea- I mean her face. Just face. No adjectives. Moving on! Xion. Yeah, she made quite the show. The flame was certainly impressive, but it burned Merlin's beard. Not quite the most… by-the-book performance.

Power: 140

Control:70

Overall Potential:105

"Barely made it!" Xion exclaimed, jumping with excitement, only to be smitten by Merlin's right fist. "Sorry 'bout the beard…"

"It took hundreds of years to get her this big, you're lucky I can repair it." Merlin reprimanded before snapping his fingers, the black beard turning back white. "Seriously, you're just like your brother. You still have better control, he had to use Materia to get around it." I wanted to ask what this "Materia" was, but Merlin had just turned to Riku. We gulped at that. Merlin took advantage at how Xion had already set it to secondary affinity mode and handed it to Riku. He DID NOT seem to want it all that much. Who could blame him really? Anyway, he closed his eyes and seemed to be letting his body stop tensing up. The earth shook. The tower's foundations could be heard cracking. We were being thrown around the room, only Kairi managing to land on the wall and Terra flying it avoid the vibrations. The ring in Riku's hand turned red and Merlin stopped Riku as fast as he could. For a moment there, I thought Riku's eyes had turned amber.

"What… happened?" Riku mumbled, seemingly unaware of what he had just did.

Power: 260

Control: -50

Overall Potential:105

"Negative control?!" I blared, thinking it to be impossible. Well, to be fair, he HAD just passed out on the middle of the test.

"I expected it… Riku, your magic, even your secondary affinity needs a special teaching. Don't worry, I'll cover it when we finish this test. Don't fear yourself above all." That last comment was… cryptic to say the least. Merlin tried to shake it off as quickly as possible, turning to the last person in the room, who eyed him wearingly.

"Merlin, don't you remember? I can't use that ring." She told him, now sure that Naminé HAD to have had some effect on the old wizard.

"Oh right right…I remember now, well, I don't have the one with a higher range with me, so I'll just assume you are like you were when I first measured you. Even if that was two years ago." He quickly wobbled to his desk and started scribbling our scores and affinities on his large book. And before you ask, yes, I'd never settle for that piece of teasing information, I just had to open my big mouth and ask:

"What WAS Terra's score anyway?" Merlin laughed at my question, Terra didn't feel so comfortable at it.

"The answer is just what Terra wanted to hide before her father announced how good she did at the first test. Since you already know anyway, I don't see why now. Her score was…" He flipped the pages on his book with his magic and made it float so we could read it.

Power: Unable to Measure

Control: 300

Overall Potential: Unknown

"Well… that's… unexpected…"

* * *

**In the ocean between the school and Radiant Garden:**

"Oh c'mon! You're like dogs chasing a bone!" The cloaked man spat. Vincent had caught up to Lightning just in time and now he was jumping from building to building, rolling in midair as the bullets from the two gunners scrapped various parts of his body. He needed a way to get away from the island, and unfortunately, he got one. "Oh… Damn I'm lucky today!" He turned around and unloaded his full stash of ammo on the chasers, the storm of violet blinding them from seeing where he went.

"Where did he go?!" Lightning shouted enraged.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" She heard from her left, turning to see a black cloak speeding away in a water motorcycle.

"Damnit! How could he see one that had its keys in the ignition from so far away?!" Lightning cursed, crushing her fist in anger.

"AHA! This is going to get me some juicy privileges when I deliver it to the boss! Not that I don't have enough, but hey, I'll take it!" He groveled before having his hood pierced by three bullets. "OH C'MON!" He yelled, looking back to see Lightning steering another motorcycle while Vincent took aim at his head. "Seriously dudes, let it go!" He suddenly jumped off the motorcycle, avoiding all the shots as he flipped backwards, shooting during the entirety of the flip. Lightning did her best to avoid all the shots, but she still got her left arm to be severely gashed.

"Damn it…" She cursed, now forced to steer with only hand. The man landed back on the vehicle and laughed.

"What, your arm has a booboo? Let's see you dodge another salvo!" Reloading with one swift movement, he kept his promise by jumping again and raining down arrows on Lightning and Vincent. Unable to steer correctly, the woman closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the water directly in front of her erupted in a volcano of water, engulfing all of the arrows. The man looked at it confused at what had just happened. Then he saw it. On the midst of the water, only its neck and head were out of the water. Majestic sapphire-like scales enveloped the gargantuan sea serpent, one who looked down upon him. This was no ordinary sea serpent, the size, the way its eyes looked at him with wisdom behind them, the majestic form of his scales and head, could only mean something. His luck sucked.

"Really? Leviathan?! HERE?! I'm off!" He exclaimed pushing his vehicle to its limits in hopes of reaching firm land soon. He then heard two distinct sounds. Looking at his right he saw a blue haired woman on a Gilder and on his right he saw a man on a seemingly more advanced water cycle. "Do I have honey on me or something?"

"Hey, look at it this way, you get to be first one I say this. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class, on duty!" Zack exclaimed, now sporting an equal uniform, only totally black.

"So, a newbie huh? My luck isn't so ba-"He shouldn't have never talked.

"Levi, don't you think he looks delicious?" Rydia asked, flying above Leviathan aided by two Sylphs.

"Now that you mention it…" The snake… replied. Have I been doing drugs or something?

"Well… shit." He cursed, pulling out both arrow guns and shooting to the sides. Zack, having no ranged weapon, just dodged the arrows while Aqua did better. Turing the steering wheel of her glider vertically, she created a magical thread in the middle of it, using as a string to fire arrows of light through the hole in the center specifically designed for it. The man in the cloak grimaced, projecting his whole weight into the steering pad, having to be holding himself head down with one arm holding his position and the other one shooting back at Aqua, who, to dodge the assault, was forced to ride the glider upwards, loosing it's bow stance to do it. When he finally regained his normal position, a shadow appeared above him. Thinking as fast as he cold, he jumped out of his vehicle, which got devoured by the sea lord. He looked for a place to land and found it, the lord's back. Landing on the sapphire scales, he heard a jovial voice cry:

"CHANGE!" He looked to his right and saw Rydia now steering the upgraded water cycle. That could only mean. "Dodge this!" Zack cried, and dodge it the man did, but not without the blade carving a bit of meat on his chest.

"Watch it!" Leviathan itself had been annoyed by how a toothpick had stricken his scales. And by tooth pick I mean the SOLDIER claymore.

"Leviathan, sink!" Rydia ordered, the beast doing as she did. Now, you have to know that Leviathan is about thirty meters long. Conclusion, if it started sinking like it did, diving head first into the water, his whole body had to follow the trajectory of its head, that meant it would take a while to sink. This led to the man and Zack clashing in the moving serpent, running the opposite side of its head in order to avoid the sinking body.

"You're pretty good, for a newbie!" The man dodged both of Zack's sweeps, sneaking some shots in-between, meeting the same fate as Zack's blade. It seemed to be more like a dance than anything. Zack did a massive overhead blow, one that became stuck on Leviathans hard as gemstone scales. By this time, the man had already landed on top of the blade and was pointing his guns at Zack's head. Smiling, Zack guessed the timing on the shots and ducked, delivering an uppercut to the man's gut. He then grabbed the sword, pulling it out of the scales and swept diagonally, the other man blocking it with both his guns. They had arrived at a standstill, one that wouldn't last very long as the fin of Leviathan approached, and, with it, the probable end to this confrontation. Still, Zack underestimated the unknown man, as just as they reached the fin, the man forced his sword back and kicked him into the water, then, using the momentum of the fin and his own, he catapulted himself to the nearby pier, much faster than anyone there could. "See ya!" He mocked midair. Still, one noise took his attention as he "flew". It was water moving. A LOT of water moving.

"**DIVINE RUINATION!**" A booming, age-worn voice roared. The man looked back at the last moment, seeing as a pillar of red light divided the ocean and engulfed him before he could even curse.

* * *

**Back to Kairi:**

"_Why did I have to get in the same year as her? How can I shine with her here? How can I show my father I…"_I wasn't just jealous at Terra, no, I was angry at her. It was totally unjustified seeing as she wasn't to blame at how she was born, but I just… had to blame someone. All my plans… my hopes, dashed by a matter of bad timing. _"Why didn't you stay home?!"_ We were waiting for Riku, Xion and my sister to get out of Merlin's "private talk". I can't say I wasn't curious at the time, but I refused to talk to the person that could probably help us the most. Thank goodness that boozo did.

"So, Terra… you've been here longer than all of us. Any idea why they are locked in there?" Sora asked Terra. She looked off, I could swear she was stealing glances at me, like she had me all figured out. That irritated me even more so I turned my back at them and listened only.

"I don't know about Xion or Kairi's sister… but Riku, I know it far too well. I shouldn't tell you this, but after what happened to my brother, I need to. Just promise you won't tell him I told you." She told us all.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Sora exclaimed, and I can only assume the rest nodded as she explained:

"Riku's affinity… is darkness." That explained a lot. But wasn't darkness… "It's the only affinity that is dangerous to yourself as it can stop you from controlling your magic and making so your magic controls YOU. Look, it's hard to explain what darkness really is… you just have to understand that our worlds subsist in Light and that darkness corrupts it. Darkness is where the Heartless come from. Darkness has played a role in most wars, even more, most of the tyrants or lunatics in the past had at least connections with the element. To top it all off, it's an extremely rare curse to have it as a primary affinity, so there's not many people who can teach you how to deal with it. The number of students like Riku, if you don't count me, is…"

"Lookie here, I got myself a cosplayer." I turned and I saw… two Soras?

* * *

**Back inside:**

"Now, the reason I made you three stay here is because your magic is not only uncommon, but highly dangerous. As such, I think you have the right to know who you are telling of it." Merlin explained the three remaining teens, who gulped in Naminé, your primary affinity is memory magic. You could probably see how much of a number you did on me without even knowing." Naminé bowed her head and whispered:

"Sorry… I didn't mean it…" Her apology was sincere, but was met with a solemn laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it by the end of the day. I just want you to know what that magic comes with. Naminé, with proper training, you can not only make people forget about past experiences, but also implant memories in them, change their past ones, share memories between two people, everything. Naminé, you can make or break a person." The three gasped at the explanation. The possibilities were… scary. "Memories make us who we are. By changing them, you are changing who that person IS! Remember this always Naminé. The last person to utilize that magic was my granddaughter, but not even she was born with that capability."

"So I am… the only one?" She asked, to which Merlin nodded.

"The only person who can teach you is my granddaughter. I'll try to get a hold of her as fast as I can. Until she returns, never, but NEVER, use that power. And before you ask, Naminé, I'm not dumb, I can see you already used that power more than once, unconsciously or not. To a greater or smaller degree, I don't know. But you weren't surprised enough for me to believe that you never used this. I won't prod anymore, just, please, follow my advice." For once, Merlin had not shown a smile, not chuckled, nor comforted someone. His wise expression was dead serious, Naminé had to understand just how important this was.

"_You'll just have to make them forget, little Naminé…"_

"_Aren't you happy? Unlike your twin, you aren't useless…"_

Naminé shook her head from the memories she herself wanted to delete, but never found a way to and thanked Merlin, who turned to Xion.

"Xion, your magic, while dangerous, is nothing compared with these two. You can use Time." He explained, Xion replying:

"Already guessed it!" With her usual hyper personality.

"Okay then, I'll just have to warn you that time can be very cruel. Imagine that you cast haste upon a person, and imagine you turn it up to one thousand times. That person's life will end one thousand times earlier, you may even starve her easily, the same goes for you Xion. You can stop a person's time for years, making them lose everything they loved. You may even, if you master it, be able to thread time temporarily. This isn't dangerous Xion, this is a massive burden you'll have to carry if you want to go through with it." This time he wasn't so serious, he was more father-like to her, if that's possible. He then added: "The reason you are here however, is not that, it's Riku." Merlin turned to Riku.

"Riku, as you may have noticed it, your main affinity is darkness. This is not only extremely rare, but extremely dangerous. Any magic you try to do may backfire if you don't keep the darkness in check. It will try to take over your mind by infecting it with its promises of power or by maddening you. Using non-dark magic can be feasible, but to use darkness without proper training is madness Riku. However, the reason Xion is here is another one. You can be assaulted by darkness in your mind at ANY time. It is not restricted to when you try and use magic. For this, I picked Xion, the one with the same schedule as yours to act as your… guardian angel of sorts. I want you to communicate any problems you have with her, if you do-"Riku raised his hand to interrupt Merlin and said:

"So, Xion is basically going to spy me." He didn't like it one bit, and Merlin knew it better than he thought. Still, before Merlin could counter argument, the door opened and was slammed shut right after.

"She's not going to spy on you, she's going to help you." Terra, the guy, stated as he got into the room. Accompanying him was…

"Sora? No." Riku quickly realized that this couldn't be Sora, as his hair was completely black and his eyes amber.

"That's the cosplayer. Fresh meat, call me Vanitas, I was asked to babysit you." Vanitas spat in annoyed and prideful tone, not even caring to look him in the eyes. Merlin, noticing the confusion stepped in and explained.

"Riku, I called those two students here since they are the only two that share your affinity. If you ever have any doubts and I am not available, you can ask them." Riku spat at the "offer". He simply walked through the middle of the two without sparing a glance and stated:

"I'll get through this by myself." As he opened the door and left.

"That's what they all say…" There was something threatening on the black haired young man's smile as he turned and followed Riku, grinning all the way out.

"He reminds me too much of me." Terra lamented, turning to Xion. "Take care of the guy, he doesn't know what he's in for."

"Don't worry, I'm used to a stubborn lummox!" She exclaimed, leaving the room. Naminé nodded at Merlin and followed her friend. Terra soon left, leaving Merlin to call upon his next students.

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN!"

"Oh dear…" He lamented, only half-knowing what to expect.

* * *

**Radiant Garden's pier:**

"God, Orlandeu, you didn't have to go all Jesus on the ocean!" Zack spat, still removing a couple of fish from his clothes. They had docked at the pier, but there was no sign of the man even existing anymore.

"Moses split the ocean, not Jesus." Aqua butted in, playfully scuffing his now salt-filled hair.

"Well, none of them almost deep fried me! I think I can smell burnt hair!" Zack complained, but then the same voice was heard, now a lot closer.

"We still have no idea where he is, search the entire city if you have to!" The man in the brown cloak ordered.

"Fine T.G…" Zack whimpered, still unsure if there WAS a body for them to look for. After a few tense minutes, the answer came to be. A single pebble fell to the ground, the sound of it triggering the nearby searcher's acute senses. Before the man knew it, he had two guns, a bow and a mage prepared to shoot him down from the rooftop he was sneaking from, that and two very dangerous swordsmen.

"I guess you caught me." The man had lost the entirety of the right side of the torso's cloak, his hood decimated as well. A single gold eye still taunted everyone it laid its sight's on. The right socket was covered by an eye-patch. He also was scared on the left part of his chin, an injury that extended to the face. His hair was strange, it was black, but it had several streaks of grey and was tied in a ponytail. Orlandeu grunted at the sight.

"Braig?" He called, remembering someone from a not so distant past.

"Close enough. Name's Xibgar now. You see, putting an X in your name increases your smoothness by about 70%." He mocked, even though you could see he was bleeding from various parts of his body. "Well, anyway, I gotta go now, tell those old coots me and my associates say "hi"." As soon as he said it, he was engulfed by… cherry blossoms. When they vanished just a measly moment later, there was no man there.

"Damnit! We just lost the pen!" Zack cursed, slamming his fist against a nearby electricity pole.

"Not really…" A man replied from above. Zack looked up to see a man in a silver cape sitting on top of the pole, spinning a rope attached to a pen. His expression seemed to be victorious and cocky, but you couldn't tell all that much since half of his face was covered with a red scarf. He jumped off and landed in the middle of the group, making himself be known. "Edge Eblan, at your service!" He gave a quick bow and turned to the emerald haired woman nearby.

"Edge!" Rydia called, opening up her arms with longing expression.

"My Rydia!" Edge did the same and closed in for a hug. Yet, in the blink of an eye, he spotted Rydia expression going from an angel to a demon.

"YOU IDIOT!" She roared, punching him so hard on the head he ate concrete. "Couldn't you have shown up sooner?! When the heck did you manage to grab that?"

"When Orlandeu blasted Xigs…" Edge confessed.

"Why the heck did you take so long to show up then? We were desperate!" She yelled. The rest could only watch as Rydia's personality did a 180.

"I wanted to look cool for you!" He exclaimed, trying to save himself.

"You do know I'm already marrying you! Not that I don't doubt that sometimes! Why would you need to go around like an idiot trying to be a super hero? Besides, I haven't seen you in HALF A DAY, it's not something you have to hype." She exclaimed.

"Well, good to know you care sooooo much for our time together!" Orlandeu had enough of the bashing and stepped in.

"Rydia, as much as I dislike interrupting a couple's… discussion, may I have the pen? I have to report to Eraqus." He asked, and he got it. "I'll leave you to it." He bowed and walked down towards the boat leading to the school. It was at this point Zack tried to save his fellow man.

"Hey! Guess what happened to THE Zack!" He exclaimed, effectively gaining Rydia's attention.

"We know you got promoted." She replied, still slightly "edgy", oh I'm so witty.

"Not only that! Eraqus gave me free use of this!" He showed her a card. We aren't going to go too deep into this card… yet, so let's move on. "It's six PM. Whadaya say we go around town, spend some cash and then celebrate at a restaurant. All my treat." Rydia's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the offer, mumbling:

"Shooooooping….." Like a zombie before, yet again, turning to Edge. "Look here, my best friend's boyfriend did more for me today than my fiancé, who's A PRINCE! Really, you should be more like your brother."

"Look, I'm a prince, not a KING, I have my dad watching over my finances 24/7! And why don't you go marry him them?!" Edge shouted.

"Oh, is wittle Edwawd jeawous?" Rydia teased, Edge now burning red.

"Why… do… you… call me Edward?! It's about the most effeminate name possible!"

"It's yours." Rydia pointed out.

"You two, cut that out! I'm surprised you haven't killed each other in your sleep. Well, not Edge, he's always been Rydia's stalker, but I still don't know what's stopping Ryd…" Lightning… made a valid point. "Anyway, I don't have much to do either way, I'll tag along. I'm sure you'll need me later on…" She knew just what she was going to do soon enough.

"Alright, let's celebrate!" Zack shouted, grabbing Aqua by the hand and rushing towards Radiant Garden's metropolis.

* * *

**Sora finally gets his role back:**

Okay, not only did we get lost on the way back to our dorm, having to ask CALL TERRA'S BROTHER TO HELP US, but when we got to the dorm, there was no one there. To be precise, we only knew that we were going to be alone for the time being when we went to have dinner at Cid's. Apparently Orlandeu told Previa, the resident Cid, about the whole thing before going to have a meeting with the big man himself, Eraqus. We had a normal dinner, apparently Riku was not affected by the "news" or at least, he covered it up well. We went back to the dorm only to find a single person covered by bags. Seeing us he slugged to us and delivered a message.

"Sis, Zack's taking me out to dinner today, hold on to these for me and Ryd, 'kay? PS: Please stay up until we come back, we might… need assistance." Kairi read. I even snuck a peak, seeing two crudely drawn faces, one for our teacher and one for Aqua, the former with a V sign and Aqua with her tongue stuck out. After we slugged everything into the hall, we went our different ways. Since we had been asked to stay up, it was two in the morning when the next act of interest takes place.

We were sitting on the couches, watching some film I don't recall right now, more chatting than watching it.

"And I was about to escape when, out of nowhere, Lee Sin kicked me in the back!" Riku finished, us breaking out in laughter.

"He's like Gary Freaking Oak. Oh, you're getting to a Pokémon Center after your longest hike in the game so far? Let me just stop you right there! Oh, you beat the Elite Four without healing? How cute, guess who's the champion?!" I pointed out, getting a good laugh out of everyone before hearing the doorbell ring. "J.A.R.V.I.S, who is it?" I asked, even half-expecting the answer. I was wrong.

"Seems to be… Miss Lighting." The computer answered. Riku WAS drinking some hot coco... was. I bet the house across the street could hear Shin yelling at how hot it was. Kairi was the brave one to open the door. She face palmed instantly.

"Is… ish that mah si- hic- sister?" Totally, drunk, Aqua. Correction, totally drunk, everyone but Lightning.

"You know how it goes…" Lightning lamented, pulling them all in. "Let's put your sister and spikes to bed, these two can share a couch for all I care." I didn't know who was the man who Rydia wasn't letting go off, but I deduced that it was her fiancé.

"Look at them, such a cute couple!" Xion exclaimed, looking at her teacher and the… was he a ninja?

"You don't know the half of it…" Lightning said cryptically, dumping them near a couch.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Well, those two…" She pointed at Zack and Edge. "Tried to go on a 2v1 drinking competition with me. I'm not even tipsy." That was… sad. "Aqua has that huge flaw that when she sips alcohol, she's going to get wasted with a 100% success rate. She just can't stop. And Rydia… she's the lightest weight I ever saw. Two glasses was all it took." After that quick explanation, we started to doubt who were the mature ones here, the teachers and our "guardians" or us. We eventually got them to their beds and decided to call it quits for today. We saw the girls off and went straight to our dorm, and damn did we just sink into sleep. The day had been taxing, maybe not physically, but mentally? Hell yes.

"Well today was… different. But it was fun, don't ya think?" I asked Roxas, who I knew wouldn't be asleep.

"Yeah, gonna take a while to get used to it though." He spoke the truth.

"Isn't that part of the excitement?!" I asked, also a valid point, on my mind at least.

"Sora will be Sora…" Roxas joked, turning to go to sleep.

"You haven't seen anything yet though." Shin told me before doing the same.

"I sure hope not…" I said while yawning, soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, I assure you, you haven't seen anything yet! HAHAHAHA!" A shadowy figure exclaimed from outside the window, laughing on the single most recognizable laughter in gaming history. "Sleep well, little wielder, little kitten."

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Our Chemistry teacher is crazier than the rest of them combined!"

"Want me to tell you a story about the war?"

"Zantetsuken!"

"I still want to vomit when I say it. That damned clown's name…."

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Shadows from the Past

* * *

Profiles:

Merlin _Magus_ (The Sword in the Stone, Holly crap is he old!): The mage between mages. This man is the single most recognizable face in the world of magic, but he still finds time to teach the newer generations with the care of a father.

Master Xehanort _Oscur__ità _(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, 56): Eraqus' fellow student in the old days, he now leads the school together with Eraqus. There's something unnerving about him, even though he acts like a true teacher.

Vanitas ? (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, 19): Sora lookalike whose affinity lies in darkness. Nothing he does is nothing less of shady. Who is he?

Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII, 37): This man lived through the war, even if it cost him an arm. We shall see what part he takes later on.

"Thunder God" Cidolfus Orlandeu (Final Fantasy Tactics, 50): Cid for short. This man is universally acclaimed as the best swordsman in existence, with not one defeat under his belt. One of the ones that decided the war.

Edward "Edge" Geraldine of Eblan (Final Fantasy Four, 23): Prince of the small NINJA kingdom of Eblan in the Blue Planet, this guy practically threw away his responsibilities JUST to chase Rydia. His dedication almost always reaches unhealthy levels, but hey, he got what he wanted, right?

Xigbar/Braig (Kingdom Hearts II, supposedly 39): Okay, besides sardonic, sarcastic and a trickster, who the HELL is this guy?!

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**

Sora: Okay, the letter says, and I quote:

"So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Sorry it took so long, you know, I've been in a swimming pool for most of my days lately, but I think it was worth the wait. Now that I've got some real antagonists going and such. Anyway, you know what to do. Any opinions, suggestions or comments, there's a pretty big box bellow this note asking for you. Now, if you excuse me, I have some canoeing to go to!"

Sora: Lucky bastard… I want a raise for having to do this for him! Yeah,anyway, see ya next time!


	7. Shadows of the Past

******Author's note:**This chapter… is a lot to take in. You were warned. Take a deep breath, and dig in.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Seven**

******Shadows of the Past**

* * *

Aaaand we're back! Hello everyone, this is your host, Sora Mother- Wait, I can't say that? Oh, this is T rating… Fine, Sora Freaking Leonhart! Thank you, thank you! Now, as much as I'd like to chat, here we need to be professionals! Now, back to the story at hand!

"Sir Sora, I believe it would be of your best interest to wake up." J.A.R.V.I.S told me, more like ORDERED me, before I knew it, I was EJECTED from the bed as it sprung upwards. I never thought to wake up in the morning by hitting face first into my bedrooms wall, but life's just full of surprises, isn't it? "I'm sorry sir, but Miss Aqua specifically instructed me to use force if needed to get you up at a decent hour."

"_Great…__ now even a freaking AI__ butler is against me." _But that wasn't what got my attention. There was NO ONE in the room. I mean, that was to be expected if I was the one to get myself up, but Aqua had gone to all the trouble to set this up yesterday…

"If you are wondering what happened to your roommates, they separately left a couple of hours ago and came back only recently." He informed me. I was confused by it but decided against prodding too much on the butler, I was going to ask them myself. And then my horrible luck came to place. I got dressed and walked out of the room. Okay, maybe ran out, I wanted to ask them what was up. I opened the door and felt my body collide with something tiny but hard. I landed with a resounding "thump" on the ground, and if I can trust my ears, then I wasn't the only one.

"Watch where you're going blockhead!" Oh that could only be one person. I raised my head and noticed she was most likely coming back from a bath… then it clicked on my head. That was a girl, wearing nothing but a bathrobe! It didn't help that outside that rotten demeanor was a quite alluring shell. Just my type you know? Not too big, no too small, if you get what I'm saying. Before I knew it, I caught myself ogling her, something I had sworn never to do. Damn my hormones! It was also by this time that she seemed to have the thought click on her mind as we both turned away from each other and she uttered:

"Let's not speak of this… ever…" She was... embarrassed. As much as I don't like to admit that, there WAS a cute side to her, underneath all that rubble. It wasn't long till we heard Naminé call for her sister. She immediately disappeared in a speed only she could achieve and I was left there like a moron. Good thing a, thankfully dressed, wet haired Shin stopped by, probably confused about the noise.

"The heck was that all about?" He asked, outstretching his hand.

"I… tripped." Yeah, lame excuse, no he did not buy it, but he didn't ask so whatever.

* * *

"You actually got up early to train?" I asked as I gobbled some more cereal. Yeah, cereal. Aqua could barely think with the hangover from last night.

"Contrary to you it seems, we actually want to pass PE. If it's anything like the first class, we kinda need to do it." Mister sleep himself told me. I guess I knew where he was going to make up for the hours he lost training.

"Well, I don't need that, I have the Keyblade!" I proclaimed, oh, how naïve I was. Shin sarcastically laughed at that, but I didn't get why he did that until much later.

"Hey…" Zack greeted, practically slumping in the table. "What about Edge and Rydia?" He mumbled.

"I think they're still asleep." I answered, seeing as I passed the couch on the way here, seeing them not budging. "Want me to wake them up?" I had already finished my breakfast.

"Would you be a dear and do that? Oh, and take someone with you. Rydia can be a bit… cranky with a hangover." Aqua told me. We all looked at each other trying to decide who was going into the pit. Remember, the first time we saw that woman, she had a dragon the size of this house by her side. We finally decided to all take the fall together and left Aqua and Zack to wave off the hangover while we walked to out potential deaths. Surprisingly, we lucked out. The doorbell rang and we ran up to answer it. When Terra opened it, she saw nothing in front of her so she looked downwards. Okay, I swear, what is it with this place and impossible air colorations? That person had TURQUOISE HAIR!

"Oh, hi Terra! Have you seen my mommy?" The little girl asked, poking her head inside. She was wearing what had to be the simplest clothing besides Naminé's. A simple, flowing white dress, nothing more, she was even walking bare feet, and as I said, her hair was an impossible turquoise and was about as long as Rydia's, well, in proportion, she couldn't be a day more than ten. Which really begged the question, whose child was this? No person in this dorm could have a girl this old as a kid. That and… it was strange, but looking at her was not only like looking at a different colored hair younger Rydia, but also like looking at something unreal. There was that feeling of mysticism surrounding her somehow. "Who are they?" She was awfully direct to, unceremoniously pointing her finger at us.

"I'll do the introductions. Guys, this is Cuore, she's Rydia's daughter. I'm used to babysit her when her parents aren't around." That just blew my mind on so many levels. Before anyone could say anything, we saw Terra mouth: "Adopted." So that Cuore wouldn't hear it. We nodded and let her continue. "Cuore, these are my roommates for the year. From left to right, Shinryu, Naminé, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Xion." Cuore took a good hard look at us and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." That was almost robotic, seriously, she had the blankest look you could imagine, to make it worse, she added: "That's the right thing to say when you meet new people, isn't it?" Okay, THAT was creepy. She felt almost detached from our world completely.

"Y-yes, yes it is Cuore, now, how did you know your mother was here?" Terra asked, the answer being almost as creepy.

"I just felt her here." I should stop being surprised, but sorry, that girl is not normal! "Now, can I go?" She asked. Terra nodded and she… vanished. Yeah, no trace, she just was there one moment and the other puff. Why did she even knock on the door? "Oh mommy, you should stop trying to do things you know you can't!" We quickly ran up to the living where Rydia was waking up while Cuore seemingly made some sort of wind to heal their wounds. It was like that healing spell I had seen from Terra just… beautiful. I mean, I felt great being there. Heck, moments later, Aqua and Zack entered the room completely normal!

"What the hell is that girl…?" Riku finally asked, turning to Terra.

"I… don't really know. She feels… off sometimes. But most of the times she just acts like a regular ten year old. It doesn't help that she has in fact, the highest grasp on magic ever on her age. She may not display all that much power, but she can do things like THIS." She motioned at the wind, even grabbing it and forming a ball of it. "Just because she wills it." That raised more questions than answers really, but I'd rather just move on, really, it was making my head hurt.

"_Kid's a magical genius at the age of ten, even if her innate power isn't that massive… Meh, at least I have a Keyblade.__"_ Then, Rydia woke up, and I'm not gonna lie, this predicament was the bomb. She rose from her slumber and looked around confused. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was her fiancé waking up too, on a couch, with their clothes ruffled. She proceeded to flip out like we never imagined our teacher would and grabbed his neck, shouting insults as she screamed at him that:

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D WAIT TILL WE WERE MARRIED!" Yeah, she was that paranoid. It wasn't until Aqua literally saved the ninja from being choked to death that she calmed down. Aqua explained who that man was and how he was a prince and, in fact, a prince. Royalty. In my dorm. Only two days have passed mind you. My mind couldn't take this much longer. "Thank you for healing us Cu." The green haired woman patted her daughter's head as she exhibited the first emotion since we saw her, happiness, complete with facial expression!

"No problem!" She chirped with glue, burying her face on Rydia's… *cough* chest. "You want me to do my thing on anyone here?!" She asked. I had no idea what she meant by that, but Rydia went pale at that.

"I… think you should stop doing those things…" She muttered, looking at Edge, who looked equally scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We had no response. The only response I had was how Cuore separated her head from Rydia's, you know, and stared right at me with a borderline maniacal smile.

"I've got my eyes on you!" She exclaimed whimsically. I was confused beyond belief at that time, but suddenly, we heard the bell ring all across the island. Rydia's face turned to one of horror.

"I'm late again!" She exclaimed, only to have her fiancé save the day.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you there!" This was not until Kairi commentated:

"So, we have Chemistry now, right?" She asked.

"Ch-ch-chemistry?" Aqua blurted. Kairi nodded, not knowing what was up. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY EDGE! GET THEM TO CLASS NOW!" Aqua blared, Edge looking at her like she had gone mad.

"Their teacher is… HIM!" Zack exclaimed, I swear I heard a thunder crashing on a perfectly sunny day.

"Oh god… Terra, take that guy, I'll take spikes and fiery head!" And wouldn't you know it, I was instantly grabbed and flew all over the facilities, landing only for Edge to take another impulse for no explained reason. God, I hoped this ended soon.

* * *

Back in the dorm:

"Poor kid…" Aqua muttered.

"I really don't know why you feel so bad for him. I think he's lucky!" Zack counter-augmented. They were alone in the house by now, with Rydia having called her "ride". Cu on the other hand, just vanished, saying she was going to meet with Merlin for some lessons. None of them bought that.

"Rydia's daughter doesn't stop until she pairs the person she's interested in! She's… a real-life shipper!" Aqua pointed out.

"I fail to see your point."

"She STALKS PEOPLE!"

"She got two people to get married and might I remind you that we're dating partially because of her. Not to mention Locke and Celes and a couple more!"

"She tried to make Kain date a girl that's fifteen years younger than him!"

"Love knows no age."

"ZACK! Do I even have to remind you of when she dressed Cloud up as a girl, asking Shantotto to hypnotize him to make him think he's one, just because he thought you two looked cute together?!" It was with great regret Zack remembered just what that lunatic was capable off. Now he had to ask Merlin to lock those memories away again.

"She must be stopped… for all we know, she might try to pair him up with Riku or something retarded like that!" Zack exclaimed, shaking his fist dramatically, overblowing things as usual.

"Now now, who's your perfect pair, Sora Leonhart, aged sixteen, son of Raine Leonhart? Oh, you the choices are just immense.~" Cuore interrogated herself as she saw her father-figure carry the distressed brunette. She giggled and just said: "This is going to be fuuuuuuuuuun!"

* * *

**Back to Sora:**

We quickly arrived at the building, Terra landing an about a minute afterwards.

"Good, now run as fast as you can and pray he for once got in late! You DON'T want to make this guy mark you as a target!" He urged, and now we were scared stiff. I wondered what he meant by that, but I was far too busy running for my dear life as I did that. Terra had the decency to keep up with us, but Kairi seemed to be on nitro-mode, leaving us to eat her dust. Not that none of it mattered. We were already dead.

We arrived at the class in which Kairi waited, apparently second guessing.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you couldn't keep up." I know that was supposed to be an act of sympathy, but it just came out as smugness. "Are you ready?" She asked and I THOUGHT I was. We nodded and opened the door. Shin immediately said:

"Oh shit…" As he saw the teacher.

"Please no…" Terra was scared. Point proven. We are dead.

The man didn't look like much at first. His hair was brown and somewhat bowled, he wore a pair of round glasses, a green over shirt with a brown shirt beneath, brown trousers and even a black CAPE. A tattered one at that. He at first seemed to be a geek of sorts, with that giant tome beneath one of his arms. That was until he noticed us. The look he gave us. Oh the look he gave us. The way he adjusted his glasses so that only one eye showed, that crooked grin and the way he cackled at our arrival told me one of three things. A) He's evil, B) He's batshit insane or C) Both.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have people who believe that they are above the regulations. Now, why would that be?" He spoke in a calm, collected way. Still, I knew there was crazy behind that, I just knew it!

"W-we just lost track of time sir… we're new to this schedule." I tried to defend.

"Oh, is that so? Do you regret your actions?" We nodded as quickly as we could. "Then… KNEEL DOWN BEFORE ME!" He shouted, leaving the whole room in shock. "I. Said. KNEEL!" He boomed, my body somehow feeling ten times heavier as we all fell to one knee. Okay, this guy was a mage. "Learn this, humans, in this classroom I am God and you are just the masses I command! You are not to question me, you are not to break any rules or there SHALL be punishment. Have I been understood?! He asked, turning to the entirety of the class. Silence. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, class, let's show our new subjects our greeting." He coughed and all of the classroom shivered. "Bow to me! Worship me! Honor my name! Lezard Valeth!" He actually shouted that. And the class actually did what he said. If he managed to make SEIFER kneel, yes, I'm seeing Seifer kneeling right now, I don't even want to know what happened in the five minutes we weren't here.

"Please tell me I did not just witness this…" A woman's voice came from behind.

"_Please save us, oh person I don't know! Our Chemistry teacher is crazier than the rest of them combined__!"_Yes, I was that desperate. That person scared the living hell out of me!

"L-L-Le-Lenneth! I did not know you had returned." That was a complete heel turn from his part, now barely managing to speak, and when he did, he reminded the ones who heard him of a hurt lamb.

"Enough! Apologize to your students this moment!" She ordered. The woman was wearing a blue vest that intersected her long pure white split skirt. Now that I noticed it, they were using a very archaic manner of speech… Heh, this just goes to prove how even worlds behind in technology made their way here.

"Maggo- Students I mean, you have my deepest apologies." Not for a second did I believe that, but heck, maybe he watched his step more often now.

"Good, we will talk more later." And so, the woman who crazy guy numero uno over there called Lenneth walked away, leaving us in the company of a shark whose teeth could grow back at any given time.

"I see I'll have to conduct a more thorough analysis on her schedule." He said. I'm not kidding, he actually said that out loud where we could hear him. It was like he told us he had to think on better ways to screw us over! "What are you standing there for? Take your places, we have to commence your education." He barked at us, and we did what he asked, except for the poor chap that got his arm grabbed. "Now there, last time we talked, you mentioned how you would never be "caught dead" on this school. What changed?"

"Your crazy lab partner made me do it." Shin spat back, well, that made sense in a way, he knew what was coming.

"Oh, and how are she and our mentor doing?" He asked. Whoever was his mentor, god I was afraid of it.

"I'm not sure I could explain it to you even if I KNEW." And with that, he shrugged his hand off and walked to his seat. Right next to us. That crazed look our teacher flashed us meant that everything was for nothing. We were marked as "interesting".

"Now, I expect you to understand that I will mark some goals for this year. Some ignorant maggots would have you only comprehend the complexity of molecules and their connections, but for you, that will all be covered in the first two months. Any student that is worth anything will be able to keep up."

"_Di-Did he just say he was going to lecture us a year's worth of theory in two months?!"_

"My objective is far more challenging. You see, when you leave my class, it is my intention that you will be able to at least aid in the construction of homunculi." I didn't get one thing of what he just said, you probably didn't either I reckon.

"That's arguably not chemistry sir." That girl in Zidane's dorm pointed out. For a moment, Lezard seemed to shoot an extremely dangerous look at her, but it was so fast I even doubted that it happened.

"Well Miss Garnet. I simply… do not care." Ladies and gentlemen… Our teacher!

* * *

After what had to be the most tortuous hour and forty minutes I have ever experienced, in which we were actually FORCED to abdicate of our break for no gain of our own whatsoever, Lezard finally was made to leave when he had another class to terrorize probably. We waited a few moment and then he entered. Or it. I don't know. Most of us didn't even notice our teacher get in until the anthropomorphic mouse jumped onto the table, greeting everyone. He kinda looked familiar though…

"Hello fellas!" He said happily. "My name is Mickey! I'll be your physics teacher!" The classroom was… surprisingly accepting of it. Well, after that madman, who wouldn't?! And that was the time I realized who he was.

"_It's Donald and Goofy's friend_!" Donald was always mentioning him, but I had only seen one picture of him, hence the confusion. And by god was this guy amazing! It was so… NORMAL! For once, I didn't have to suppress the urge to have a sexual fantasy with my teacher every two minutes, dodge some stray boulders, avoid a whip, run for my life or be made to "submit". The mouse that taught us physics was the most normal teacher we got! The class was so amazing by being so mundane! I had tears in my eyes! I almost felt bad when it was over… okay no I wasn't.

"We're FREE!" I shouted, attracting bad vibes from most of the room. "Oh… forgot you losers still have to retake our PE!" I was pushing my luck there and I knew it, but Mickey probably saved me by calling me to his table. I signaled the other three to wait up and they nodded in agreement.

"So… Sora. It's been a while! You were just a baby when I last saw you!" Mickey told me, much to my surprise.

"How does everyone know about me in this school?!" I asked.

"Well, your parents studied here. That's all I will say." He winked at me, as if he was taunting me with his knowledge. I decided against getting on his bad side.

"Soo… what's this about then?" I asked, but then I remembered I was supposed to have manners. "Thanks for vouching for us though…"

"No problem fella! Well, Eraqus just wanted me to warn you that you'll get your first extra-curricular lesson on the Keyblade Saturday morning. About 9 A.M. He'll do his best to free your weekend, but he has a busy week since classes just started." The last part of the statement made me sigh in relief. "Oh and Kairi is coming with you at the request of Eraqus." And that didn't.

"Kay then. See you around Mickey!" I quickly replied, rushing outside, hiding my pain.

"They are two of the same feather alright!"

* * *

"So, in what kind of trouble are you?" Kairi asked dryly.

"Not a thing, in fact, I just got my Keyblade session booked!" I proudly exclaimed before reminding myself of the second and a lot less endearing revelation. "And you're coming with me…"

"Merlin…" She hissed dangerously before her phone started to ring. They had no idea they were being watched.

"How interesting…" Cuore whispered as she watched over them from the corner of the hallway. She's ten, it's not like she has anything better to DO.

"Yeah, who's this?" She asked, apparently not knowing the caller's number.

"YOOOO! Dante here!" If I could hear that, he was screaming his lungs out.

"The hell?! Who gave you my phone number?!" Kairi roared back, apparently still sour at him.

"I have access to the whole school's network. Sorry kid." That… was scary. The things he could DO to us knowing how much of a prankster he could be was just downright scary. "Anyway… I got a ride for you into the city. It should be arriving just…" The windows almost jumped out of their places as two platinum wings started flapping near them. "By the sounds of it, it should be there! I'll go order those pizzas!"

"It's 12 A.M!" She tried to respond but the line was dead. It was then that we heard rumbling. Not me though, yes, it was Terra, her stomach to be precise. I swear. That girl is a bottomless pit…

"_H__OW IS SHE SO SKINNY?!__"_A valid point. The answer would come later.

"Hop on in!" Rydia called. We saw she had already done us the favor of getting the rest of the group, minus Aqua and Zack. "I have a feeling I'm going to loooove Tuesdays!" Again, couldn't see her as a teacher. We… jumped off the window into the massive platinum dragon, as if there was nothing wrong with this picture, and with a gargantuan flap of its wings we shot off into the wild blue yonder.

* * *

"So, you end classes so early Miss Rydia?" Terra began, soon realizing her mistake. "I mean Rydia."

"That's about right… you haven't seen that daughter of ours have you?" Edge asked, much to their surprise. One, how did he get there? Two, what kind of parents were they? The looks on their faces pretty much answered for Edge. "I mean, she's impossible to keep track off when she just ups and vanishes into thin air. Especially when she's got a goal in mind." The less I knew about that at the time, the better.

"You're mean daddy!" The girl commentated in a childlessness she only seemed to show to her parents when she magically appeared on his shoulder.

"Speak of the devil, and it shall appear." That was kind of mean by Kairi, but heck, it's not like no one was thinking that.

"Anyway, we'll be there in a minute or two, but before that, I'd like you to meet Bahamut! Bahamut, these are…" She began, only for a booming voice interrupted her.

"I know of their names, at least I know of most. The silver haired man however, is a mystery." Yeah, I knew it talked, the ones who didn't however, just freaked out.

"Riku." He was the only one man enough to keep calm at that with a simple answer.

"I see… I am Bahamut. King of Dragons and God of Espers." I got what "King of Dragons" meant, but what was an esper?

"Espers are creatures living in another realm called the Feymarch. They establish contracts with Summoners and agree to serve under them. They range from humanoid to animal-like." Shinryu, Encyclopedia man to the rescue!

"That is correct son of…" The dragon began.

"Shut up old crone." He spat back.

"I am NOT old! I am in my "thirties" if you are to compare me to your age."

"That's kinda old Baha. Especially considering how Levi is on his seventies with AT LEAST twelve thousand years under his belt." Rydia agreed, much to the distaste of the summon spirit.

"I suggest you hold on as I am not wasting any more of my time in pointless chatter." He was petty at times. Most importantly, he MEANT it. When he accelerated, I could barely move with air pressure almost tearing my eardrums to pieces. Good thing it only lasted a few seconds. Before we knew it, a large crash entered our already limp eardrums as some of us were catapulted off the dragon, me included. I remember feeling something hard breaking as I ate oak when I crashed.

"Well hello to you too." I looked up and saw that we were, in fact, in our destination. Sitting on the simple wooden table with a dozen pizza boxes and his feet laid on it was Dante, who seemed more amused than annoyed with the fact we essentially tore down his door. "Don't worry, that door never lasts more than a month." He seemed awfully casual about it, getting up and cracking his back before going outside. Me, Riku and Roxas decided it would be better to follow him and we were met with Bahamut vanishing and Rydia bowing in apology. I looked back to see where we had just crashed into. The neon sign spelled "Devil May Cry" in big, red letters but the store was in an alleyway and quite dirty. It wouldn't impress anyone if it walked by. Scratch that, no one would enter this alley on their own volition. Just what was he selling in here? "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Pizza's getting cold!" Dante exclaimed, signaling us to get back inside. When we got back inside I realized just how much of a mess the store was. Magazines scattered everywhere, so much dust it was intoxicating, I could see discarded pizza boxes everywhere… shame really, this house seemed to have some really interesting furniture and paintings. The one that really got me interested was the picture of a mature woman holding two small boys, both with the same silver hair. Dante had a brother?! "Eat up kiddos." And he threw each of us a box. We took a seat in the kitchen, even if it had only had six chairs so most of us had to eat standing up. I've heard of laid back, but this is ridiculous. The kitchen was better, a lot better by the way, it almost seemed to have been… actually cleaned up!

"DANTE! Why didn't you tell me we had visitors today?! I'd have worked on cleaning this dump overnight!" A girl that seemed the same age as Cuore screamed as she ran into the room in desperation. "I'm sorry for the mess! I began cleaning up yesterday but I fell asleep! I just can't keep up with this guy's messing up abilities!" She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing a pink dress that made her look just like a princess.

"Hey Patty! There's a girl your age there!" Dante exclaim, trying to shift the subject. But even Cuore seemed surprised at his amount of stupidity.

"You're not getting out this like this mister! I'm calling Trish right now!" She exclaimed, picking up a cellphone which Dante swiftly secured for himself. "Give that back you coward!"

"Look, I need to talk about something important with these guys! Would you let me off until they leave?" He almost begged. The girl seemed to enjoy it and answered positively.

"Fine, but I'll have to stay here and hear about it, I have to make sure!" That was just an excuse, but it worked.

"Okay, you might want to go do something to the city Rydia, I…" He seemed hesitant saying it.

"I'm completely over it Dante, you can tell them how it happened." I shouldn't be able to say this, but heck, I'll go all omniscient for a second. Rydia knew the only thing Dante could tell that might've earned that reaction was _that_. She had gotten over it eventually so she felt like listening to prove herself she could take it.

"Good. Okay then, want me to tell you a story about the war?" He asked of us, we of course cheering at it, except maybe Edge, who cringed a bit and Terra seemed to be neutral to it. "Now, I will not lie, I'm working on my perspective and how the others told me what happened, so bear with me, okay?"

* * *

**Ten years ago, above the skies of Traverse Town in Nabudis:**

"We are almost above the Dreadnaught! Are you all prepared?!" A younger Master Xehanort exclaimed, his head still showing some hair, but it was really only the back of the head.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The team exclaimed, me, I really didn't feel like it anymore, it had gone long for too long. Maybe I should explain the team huh? Okay, first, you had my marvelous self, Kain whom you already know off, Eraqus, who you just have to imagine beardless and he didn't tie his hair either… strange I know. The rest is new for you. First we had mister Goody-two-shoes McLight. I mean, Cecil Harvey. You know silver hair and really old fashioned armor to match it with a cape. Then, Miss Goody-two-shoes McLight Rosa Joana Farrel, blonde, ponytail, blue eyes, intricate white dress with gold symbols. Then we got the easiest to describe, Lydia Mist just think Rydia with shorter hair and a less revealing dress. And then, King and Queen of Eblan. Considering how what Edge is wearing is the code for members of the royal family, Kaze's clothes weren't hard to guess besides his preference for purple. If he had a beard at the time we couldn't see it. Kaguya was wearing the usual kunoichi attire, complete with ponytail to grab her auburn hair. Finally, Mr. Pres himself, Laguna Loire, complete in full battle armor. He's fiery when he wants. Okay, I admit, he wasn't Pres yet, but he would be soon. That and he did command the army so he was one of our biggest contributors. We were actually speaking by communicators since we decided to take three smaller ships to sneak onboard the mothership.

"Pft, you sure Gestahl is in there?" I asked, still a bit skeptical.

"He was always one to see the destruction he wrought by himself and this may also be the safest place for him to be as he would be easily recognized when he tried to hide himself." Kain answered. Traverse Town, the unfortunate city in the world that separated Hollow Bastion from Radiant Garden. It was to serve as an example and, no matter what, destruction would be what would hit it. Either Hollow Bastion blew it up, the Heartless that looked like they were controlling ate their inhabitants or we tried to stop him and full scale war happened.

"If you're so sure, what the hell are we waiting for?! We can be down there ending this right now!"

"Soon… We've chased the Dreadnaught this far, here's hoping we don't have to wage open war on the city." Eraqus commented by my side.

"Last I heard, both armies were still duking it out on Hollow Bastion. This city should be safe if we are quick." Laguna said. "But Dante's right! We should be there already! Hey! Ryoma! How much farther?" Thing is, that didn't go well with a vet like him.

"Oh you wanna get out?! OPEN… GET!" He basically just opened the gate with, us being sucked out by the air pressure and the fact he went as far as turn the machine around. We were lucky though, before we could panic, we were caught.

"Let's go Bahamut!" Lydia ordered as the dragon nodded, speeding towards the massive ship that was the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught was Hollow Bastion's military pride, a flying fortress of an airship which only them knew how to use, or even, how they kept in the air. It was also nigh impenetrable and unbeaten in aerial combat. How did we bring her down? Well, while the armor was pretty tough, how could it keep people out if they landed on it? After finding the Dreadnaught's blueprints, we saw any hatches it had and devised the entryway closest to the core, one we had to take down. As much as the metal beast shot at us, Bahamut was way too agile for that piece of junk and we landed safely on one of the hatches. Still, considering how you just CAN'T get lucky for once when you are trying to save the worlds, seconds later we were surrounded by pretty much every soldier in the damned ship.

"HALT! One movement and we open fire!" They were also original to boot.

"Hey… Eraqus. How fast can you get them in and close it?" I asked to the person standing right next to me.

"I just need a couple of seconds." He replied. He must've realized what I was doing since he pointed his Keyblade to the hatch.

"Do not proceed! We WILL shoot!"

"You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?!" I pulled out both my guns and before that snotty commander could say anything else, I just shot his head off. Now this got them all in a fuss. I think I got three bullets in my chest in the middle of the storm that came next. I was so inexperienced back then. Anyway, it's not like that would slow me so I landed on top of one of those snotty bastards and before he knew it, his head was fit for bowling. Using the same sword I had used to make the guy a cousin of the headless horseman, I swept in a circle, giving myself some space. And then, suddenly, my sword got shot off a good twenty meters away by a stray projectile.

"Well, that makes us more evenly matched, doesn't it? Guno a Guno… if you get what I'm saying." He may have been wearing the exact same uniform as the others, but I knew this guy. The scarf he was wearing was unique, but not as unique as that smirk. Hell it was almost as good as mine! Braig Freeshooter, head of Hollow Bastion's intelligence department. Also, probably the last person who saw my brother.

"Alright then! Let's make a bet! You win, well, you can either kill me or ask whatever you want, I win, you tell me all you know about my twin. Deal?" I spun my guns and crossed them in his direction, he mocked it by doing the exact same. Quirky bastard.

"Deal."

* * *

"Okay, the core should be across this hallway! There should be a bridge connecting the core to the ship for maintenance!" Laguna shouted as they ran across the hallways, just trampling any opposition. Those guys were the best of the best, those soldiers were meat heading straight to the grinder. The inside of the ship was very steampunky, valves, cogs and vapor shooting around from every wall as the smell of oil stained the air. We didn't know how this crazy architecture managed to keep that thing afloat. To be fair, knowing what I know now, I'd rather not discuss that now, you'll know soon enough.

"Okay then! Kaze, Kaguya try and sco-"Cecil began to order before the wall exploded as a bone chilling cackle resounded throughout the facility.

"Welcome dear friends! To the show of a lifetime! For our first act, we have something you will most likely call a monstrosity and a sin… which I appreciate a lot! Our very own artificial life form, and not just any artificial life form no… we actually waited and did A LOT of experiments before sending one on the field!" This thing was one of the most impressive sights you'd ever see. His sides almost grazed the walls of the corridor, which in itself was actually made for ten people to fit side by side. What could seem as a reptile at first was really a far shot from it. The body of the six-legged beast was bulkier than any animal could expect it to be the "veins" probing out of his chest, legs and tail. It walked on his six-legs, each of them crushing the floor beneath it gradually with sheer pressure. Its mouth, one that actually reminded of a mixture of a behemoth and a dragon was oozing blue liquid and vapor. It was full of horns and tendrils that waved like they had life of its own. On his neck and stretching all the way to its lower back was a monumental golden armor with blue gems who had whirlpools of energy inside and the golden aegis sometimes spiked upward, further scaring anyone who watched the thing. Finally, a long, muscled tail that made a dinosaur's seem like a dog's in terms of power as one swing of it tore down the walls to the nearby corridors so that the thing had space to move.

"What kind of monstrosity is this…?" Eraqus gasped, summoning his Master Keeper.

"Good question! Play nice and introduce yourself!" The mocking voice commanded. They all were confused by the line but they soon knew what it meant. The thing… without even moving its mouth talked. Not verbally but to the mind. Even I heard it. I think everyone in the ship heard. It was deep, imposing enough to make even me shiver, as it was as old as the universe itself. Take note kids, this thing got ME going all dramatic!

"**My name is Ultima... I am power both ancient and unrivaled... I do not bleed, for I am but strength given form... Feeble creatures of flesh... Your time is nigh!**" And then it roared. I heard it. We felt it. The ship trembled at the roar. Even Braig lost his balance and got a bullet to shin due to that. Yes, the thing had been created recently, but the power it had… it felt so old, so ancient, like it was a part of us. It was a really unsettling feeling. Cecil however, as goody two-shoes as he was, was a born strategist and leader. What Eraqus had deduced to be the best Cecil had the guts to say it.

"Eraqus, Laguna, Master Xehanort… You go ahead." He told them full of determination, drawing his sword and preparing himself for battle. "We shall join you later." It made sense really. They needed to get to the core as fast as possible and Cecil's group had been fighting together for years now, they were the best choice to leave behind. Even if it was to be sacrifices. Not that they were thinking about being that… I think. Xehanort just ran off the moment he heard that, Eraqus even took a second look before doing the same but the only one to show more than silent acknowledgement was Laguna, obviously.

"Hey, don't die on us, okay?!" Laguna asked, having a collective nod in response.

"**Fleshlings, do you ****truly ****believe I'd let you go so easily? QUAKE IN TERROR!**" The thing boomed, the whole ship trembling as it cast the spell of the same name, even with no earth present. The way to the core cracked into a fault that exposed a one way downwards trip to the ground but the Keyblade Masters jumped over it. Laguna tried but it looked like he was going to fall… Until he busted out a grappling hook, shot it at the ceiling and swung to the other side. On the other side, Ultima Weapon as we now know its name was, prepared to give chase, but a joint effort from the magic capable party members sent it hurling into the side corridor. "**YOU DARE?!**"

"I do… ODIN!" Lydia shouted. When she called for it, a thunder crashed through the ship, one that even I saw and by her side landed the black knight in his white eight-legged steed.

"I shall settle this in one blow!" The Esper announced, galloping towards the monster with his sword held high. "Zantetsuken!"

* * *

"The core should be right after the door!" Laguna exclaimed as soldiers tried to cover the door with their bodies.

"Begone!" Xehanort exclaimed, shooting his hand forward, creating a black and crimson claw meters away to claw the rest of the troops. Eraqus then cleaved the door into bits, opening the way to the core of the airship. The room was nothing more than two metal bridges leading up to a circular platform in the middle. This platform exhibited a pedestal of sorts and dab in the middle was a yellow sphere.

"There it is!" Laguna pointed, making them all run to the platform. However, when they got there.

"Welcome to my humble abode. To what do I owe this honor?" An old man's voice echoed. Looking above they noticed they were not alone.

"Gestahl, you madman! I waited too long for this! Where's my student, my friend?!" Eraqus bellowed at the old man. He was wearing a red regal robe, a black hat-thing I don't know and sitting on a floating half-sphere. Yeah, he was as stereotypical mad Emperor as it could get, but stereotypes exist for a reason you know?

"Oh, you mean the Esper? Look around yourself, maybe that'll make it obvious." The old man told them. They looked around and understood, the walls weren't really walls… they were capsules. Most of them were filled with Heartless of different varieties, but some of them housed humanoid beings. "You see, the Dreadnaught needs a lot of power to move, and Magitek doesn't come cheap in magical properties."

"You are… draining magical beings of their ESSENCE to power this thing?!" Laguna gasped, he was more shocked than angry at the time, that was going to change quickly though.

"Well, duh! I mean, humans certainly are low on magic power most of the times, we know, we tried." And then, hopping into the room was the man… if you could call it that. I still want to vomit when I say it. That damned clown's name… Kefka Palazzo. He was exactly what his name indicated. A clown. flamboyant multicolored clothes, make up, the works. Except, he didn't make you laugh when he smiled or laughed. He traumatized you for life. When I heard that that crazed ruler's aid was a clown, I almost laughed to death. When I saw him… look, I don't get scared, EVER, but for a second there, I got shivers running up my spine. "Still, we ran into "problems". Even Espers have limits. Suck too much and they just up and die on you. That's worthless you know? THEN I got an idea. What if we sucked almost everything from them, ripped out their hearts and if they formed Heartless, use them?!" The way he laughed through the whole thing would make you understand just how much of a monster that man was. "And what do you know? They are practically human! They formed Heartless! So they had TWO uses instead of one. And that's why you see Heartless here!"

"You fool! Light and Darkness share a fragile balance, you are increasing the Darkness in the world, the consequences will be untold off!" Xehanort shouted, not that they cared, nor did Eraqus for that matter.

"The core… it has someone in it…" He took a better look and saw just who he was. "Take… your hands off… my student!" He shouted as he realized just what was powering the core.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _Master Eraqus_." Suddenly, the pedestal rose up and from the sides of the platform metal plates started coming. Eraqus hit an invisible wall and was left to watch as the core became the center of a spherical construct, four leg-like appendages joining with it. Right after, the pod where Gestahl was descended near it and a single long metal cylinder joined his pod with the machine, the top part of the flying pod now closing and having the glass turn yellow, just like the core. "This is the culmination of my plans! A machine more powerful than either Light or Darkness! I call it Omega!"

"Laguna… we have to get Maduin out of there!" Eraqus cringed, as he saw Kefka land on top of the machine.

"Don't have tell me twice!" Laguna exclaimed, pulling out a machine gun.

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

"Oh c'mon, aren't you the one that asked for a "shoot off"?" I told Braig. That bullet to the shin really stopped most of his movement. I said most because when I shot a bullet that was going right for his head he managed to not only dodge it by leaning his body backwards, but he also got a perfect shot at my chest, piercing my heart with one of those arrows. "Ouch!" What?! Getting your heart pierced hurts like hell! "Was that really necessary?!" I don't think I need to say the normal guards were shitting their pants right about now.

"Well, do you don't die when you get shot to the heart? That's hardly fair, isn't it? Let's make it a bit more balanced. AELEUS! DILAN!" He shouted and I already knew what was coming, it's not like I didn't expect two of the commanders to just stand and watch the whole thing. Aeleus was a monster in size and tried to crush me with an oversized claymore. So, I showed him who was the real boss.

"Beowulf!" I shouted, a pair of black and white gauntlets and boots appearing on myself as I turned, dodged the descending slash and dug my fist right into his chest, crushing a couple of ribs and throwing him against the soldiers, who still weren't able to attack due to orders. Right after, I noticed Dilan, like a dragoon he was, was trying to ambush me from above. "Not gonna happen! Agni, Rudra!" I hated resorting to that pair or orange and blue swords because…

"Ashes to ashes!"

"Dust to Dust!"

They were annoying as all hell. Anyway, I spun them around overhead, creating a twister of flames that burned the black haired man and forced him away. Braig then realized he still needed more backup.

"Screw this… Every soldier, OPEN FIRE!" Yeah, that was bad. I rushed to Rebellion as fast as I could, but I still got hit once or twice. Not as dangerous as when I turned though, anyone else would have no right eye anymore but I barely dodged the spear Dilan threw at me, only grazing my ear. I did however, manage to catch it with my free hand before it got out of reach and threw it back, but to Aeleus. He jumped to dodge it, just like I knew he would, I pulled out my guns and started shooting. He swept his claymore to block them but well... that cut his vision for a moment too long.

"Stinger!" I think I missed his heart, but he sure was blown away by the stab. I let go of the sword so he would be stabbed into a nearby pillar. I knew I was wide open so I was ready to counter when Dilan tried to stab me from bellow. I changed to Beowulf and grabbed the spear he thrust at me. "Going down!" I exclaimed, creating a magic glyph above me and propelling us to the floor where I slammed his pretty head in. To make sure he stayed where he was, I stabbed Agni and Rudra into his shoulders, nailing him to the ground. I hated that choice.

"Is that all we are now?!"

"Paper holders?!"

Still annoying as hell. I'm not going to tell you why they talk. Just know that they do… a lot.

"Now where's that B-"For once, I didn't expect something. Braig had actually put himself in harm's way in the bullet storm to grab me from behind.

"No escape now. If you get free, you'll be Swiss cheese since all of the soldiers finally got you on their sights. If you don't… I'll blow your brains out. So, what do you choose?" He asked me after pointing out his rather effective but simple plan. To be fair, normally I would totally screwed. But normally the sky doesn't turn dark and full of clouds in a matter of moments.

"Number three, pass the hot potato!" I shouted since I know just who was coming. I grabbed him with the Beowulf and threw him away, instantly jumping upwards to throw off their aim. Just as I did, lightning crashed as its god commanded it. For a few seconds we were all blinded and when we opened our eyes we could see that where the thunder had crashed there was still shinning bolts covering a figure.

"DIVINE RUINATION!" I heard his cast, Orlandeu had brought down the Excalibur and when he did that, people died. The red pillar of light not only tore a line in their formation, but it also caught Braig's right side, catapulting him off the ship for what we thought to be his death.

"T-Th-Thunder God Orlandeu! RUN!" Well, at least they knew they couldn't even scratch the guy, thing is, it was too late for that.

"HALLOWED BOLT!" Thunder just like he conjectured when he arrived fried most of the army, he then turned to me and told me: "Go meet them Dante, look at their hearts…" He said that as I noticed the hearts were leaving the bodies, despite not being killed by heartless or Keyblades. "They shall become Heartless soon… Darkness looms in the air. This world has a dark secret I don't think we're meant to be knowing of." Well, I knew that guy could handle the shadows and Neo Shadows that started emerging by himself, so I did what he asked me too. Long story short, he made quick work out of them so I'm not narrating this guy anymore.

* * *

Now, things with Ultima Weapon… not so smooth.

"**Was that intended to hurt me Odin?**" No, it wasn't, but for the wrong reasons. Normally Odin would've cleaved him in half and he wouldn't even have felt it. This time… he didn't even scratch it. "**Away with you!**" With his tail he crashed in Odin's side, knocking him against a wall. "**Puny fleshlings, you are next!**" It threatened.

"Flood!" The Queen of Eblan began, creating a moving pillar of water.

"Blitz!" The King completed it by electrocuting it while it raced in Ultima's direction.

"**Pathetic!**" He shot three Flare spells from his mouth. Yeah, his mouth. The flares not only evaporated the attack but also threatened to make quick work of the two ninjas.

"Reflect!" Rosa casted, shielding them with a mirror-like wall that shot the flares right back at the user. The beast groaned, enraged at her actions and vanished into thin air, only to appear right next to her.

"**You are a nuisance!**" It boomed into her mind, swigging its claw at it, only to have it blocked by Cecil, who went back a couple of meters even with the best of his efforts. It then again tried to attack the white mage but was stopped again.

"Bow down!" Kain roared, piercing its head with the spear he carried around. While it cried in agony and it did lose his footing, it only made it madder.

"**Burn!**" Flames erupted from the Weapon, engulfing Kain and sending him flying. Rosa gasped and quickly moved to tend to the wounded, but the thing wasn't having any of it. "**You are so naïve! Thinking you can reach him!**" And he lunged at her. But suddenly, mist filled the entire hallway, throwing off his aim. Rosa however, could see perfectly well on the mist.

"Good… Mist Dragon." True to her name, she could indeed summon it.

"Thank you Lydia…" She whispered, kneeling down on Kain and beginning to chant healing spells.

"**You… the world still has people like you?**" The machine asked, meaning to talk with the green-haired summoner. "**Two Espers at once… A High Summoner. You are beyond being a nuisance.**"

"Iron Flash!" Cecil and Odin shouted, appearing from the mist to cut through Ultima, taking away one eye of the monster.

"**GRAVE MISTAKE!**" That thing roared. Taking one eye of him MIGHT'VE upset him a little, I don't know. Note the sarcasm kids. With a roar that shook the airship to the point of the alarms going off, a tornado erupted in the room, taking everyone for a ride

"**5**"

"Grab on to me Rosa!" Cecil grabbed his wife and watched.

"**4**"

"What's he doing?!" Rosa asked as the gems on Ultima's back began to shine.

"**3**"

"It is preparing some kind of magic!" Kain warned.

"**2**"

"Who's it going to be?!" Kaze looked around frenetically.

"**1**"

"Lydia watch out!" Kaguya screamed, noticing how its good eye never left Lydia's figure. Not that it would serve too much purpose, she had no way to move.

"**Fare thee well! Flare Star!**"

"Reflect!" Seeing the massive concentrated beam of energy being unleashed from the things mouth and heading straight into her friend, Rosa TRIED to hamper it. "No… NO!" It wasn't even affected by the barrier. It hit precisely where it needed to hit, maybe a little to the side. But it was enough. Lydia lost a lung to it. It was a gruesome sight really. Any between her heart and her right arm had pretty much been reduced to a gaping circular hole. This is why I asked Rydia if she wanted this story told. The blast was so powerful that when it hit a wall, it blew up almost a tenth of the universe's most resistant ship. Now, everyone knew that something was up. Just not what…

"Ry…dia..." She muttered before closing her eyes.

* * *

On the engine room, things weren't going much better.

"Dance! Dance! Hohohoho!" Kefka laughed. The machine was constantly firing rays at the three from six different canons, making it almost impossible to dodge them all. They knew they had to DO something, but only Laguna figured out what.

"I'll show them that Star Wars had an educational role!" Not kidding, he admitted saying that. Anyway, you probably know what he meant by it since Omega did have four legs and was a robot. Attaching a grappling hook to his metallic rope, he ran up to the machine, dodging the rays he could and hooked it in to one of its legs. Then, he started running around it, dodging any stomps and making sure he clipped the rope into every leg. Once he was done he threw the rope at Eraqus, who had just dodged another beam. "Let him have it." He told him. Eraqus somehow knew what that meant and tied it around his Keyblade and pulled. With everything he had, he pulled. Omega, who had one foot on air when he did, couldn't take the pressure and fell to the side, amusingly catapulting Kefka OFF the platform.

"Xehanort!" Eraqus shouted, his friend knew what to do and rushed towards the pod where Gestahl was.

"Retribution… comes to all." He told the old man whose face of terror was priceless when he raised his Keyblade. They would've won right there. But it wouldn't happen so easily.

"NO MORE MR. NICE CLOWN!" Before anyone could react, Xehanort was blasted by a massive fireball that sent him crashing against one of the pods, killing the Heartless inside. "I'm going to make your death slow and painful…" Kefka was floating off the edge, a very grim expression marked on his face. When Kefka lost his happy speech, you knew you were going to face hell.

* * *

"Lydia… LYDIA!" She woke up. It was a miracle she could, but that wasn't going to change much. By the time I had arrived I cringed at what I saw. Rosa begged us to hold back the thing while she worked on Lydia with Kaguya and Kaze. She even called Cecil for an extra boost in healing magic in the end. Me, Odin and Kain could barely keep up. Between the magic and the physical attacks, there was just too much to watch out for even if we were surrounded by mist. We knew she wasn't dead yet because if she was the Espers would vanish with her life.

"I… how?" She asked. She looked at her side and almost vomited. She was probably wondering how she felt nothing.

"Don't speak! As long as I can maintain this spell you won't feel any pain! I'll save you, don't worry!" You know, it was sad hearing someone rely on hopes she KNEW that wouldn't come through. Rosa was one of those.

"Rosa… I lost my lung." She coughed blood as I somersaulted above Ultima and tried to carve the rebellion in it, only to have its armor completely repel it. "You can't hold me here much longer… you know that. Ten minutes would be a miracle by itself…" She turned to Kaguya. "You still have that those painkiller drugs?"

"W-why do you want them?" She knew why, I could see it in her face, even if I WAS busy getting smashed against the wall by the paw of the monster. Well, at least he didn't impa- Yeah he impaled me. It hurts… a lot. She handed them to her either way when she replied:

"You know for what." She smiled and took them, dismissing Rosa's healing which was slowing the blood flowing out of the lung. Without that, she would bleed out, and she knew it. It must've hurt a lot more for people like her. You know, with normal bodies. I respect the way she got herself up, holding back tears from the pain. Her breathing was heavy, of course, she was running on one lung. "Kain… please, come here." Kain looked back and saw Cecil positioning himself in front, the Eblanese couple slightly behind him and to the right with Lydia being directly behind them. Rosa was to her left, there was a place empty on the opposite side of the couple.

"I'll hold him…" I managed to say, using the Beowulf to its full extend and pushing him backwards.

"**Humans, do you not learn? I am the herald of the ultimate power! You****r feeble minds**** cannot comprehend me!**" He sure was a stuck up for a newborn.

"Oh we comprehend you just fine…" Lydia said, coughing even more. "We only need to know one detail about you. You are evil and in our way."

"So we must…" Cecil began as the pentagon began shinning. "Cut you down!"

As soon as Cecil said it, the light exploded and blinded the weapon, with me getting the hell out of there! First I saw Kaguya throwing a storm of giant shurikens and boomerangs against the blind monster. As soon as they hit Kaze appeared above it and inflicted various gashes on it, including cutting off its tail. Cecil, Rosa and Lydia, released the energy they had been containing in a giant green explosion to the face, followed by a burst of holly light as Kain jumped forward, crossing Kaze on the way back, inflicting a major gash on the thing's neck and jumping sky high. Kaguya then inflicted a storm of Ninjutsu on its snout as Rosa charged Cecil's sword with light. Just as the Ninjutsu barrage had finished Cecil cut through the smoke, cutting off two of its right legs, making it fall to the side, vulnerable. To end it, Cecil jumped with his infused blade, meeting Kain on the descent as both of them impacted on the beast, with a black magic infused Kaze cutting it horizontally, the ensuing explosion blinding everyone in sight as all of them muttered.

"Final Fantasy." As it ended, only the creature's head remained, but it was enough for one last warning. One that even today I'm not exactly sure what it meant.

"**You foolish humans who brand me as "Evil"… oh how hypocritical you are. The biggest monster of all has your womb to call its birthing place.**" And it was dead. Just like that. Dead. We didn't care for anything he said though, as Lydia automatically collapsed at the end of it.

"Lydia! Hang on! You have…" Rosa cried after she rushed to her and took her on her lap, the blood from her wound staining her pure white dress.

"I know… Please, keep me alive a while longer…" Why she asked that was beyond me, but Rosa nodded and began chanting Curaga again. "Odin…"

"Sleipnir is on its way." Odin reassured. Then we understood his horse was gone. She was thinking about others this whole time.

* * *

"Oh, out of breath already?! Is this what a "master" amounts too?" Kefka mocked as he shot the helmet of Eraqus' newly formed Keyblade Armor off with a flick on his finger. You don't know what that is? Well, tough luck kids, do I look like a teacher to you? If you answered yes, then you're partially right and I'm just being lazy, deal with it. It's not like there was much to describe either, the golden and silver armor was pretty much obliterated with the exception of the Keyblade wielding arm, the left leg and one shoulder plate. A large bang happened, this couldn't be good. Eraqus saw Xehanort fall to the ground, unconscious. He must've hit his head dodging the explosion. Laguna was falling down the room, using the grappling hook at the last second to stop himself from dropping into the machines bellow. "Oh really? The fun is over already?! Okay, if I don't have fun fighting, I'll have fun making you PUKE YOUR GUTS OUT!" He dashed towards Eraqus and he thought it was the end there. But he stopped a mere inch from his face and said: "Just kidding!" He jumped to the side and Eraqus saw Omega charging his laser. "I'll just watch!"

"Wave canon…" He knew he couldn't move, his legs were like stone. "Deployed!"

"LOOK AT THOSE FIREWORKS! FANTASTIC!" Kefka was laughing like the madman he is, even Gestahl was smiling from inside the cockpit.

"ERAQUS!" Laguna shouted. He was seeing only smoke, but he assumed he was dead. For once, he was wrong. From the smoke, a horse, and riding that horse, his teacher. If we're going by what Eraqus said, he said he knew what happened the moment the horse came to him.

"I'm sorry… but if I couldn't protect you, I can make a world for your daughter to live in! Let's go Sleipnir!" He shouted as the horse landed on the capsules on the side of the room. The horse's name means "one who hovers in the air". He sure seemed to be capable of doing that as he began running on the side of the room. And running FAST, Omega couldn't even track his position as it was just a blur. "Run! Faster than the wind! Run faster than a cyclone! With this sword…" He was not holding his Keyblade, no, he was holding the sword strapped onto his horse's back. The Zantetsuken. "Let the darkness die!" Suddenly, the horse darted in the platform's direction, ignoring Kefka as Eraqus was going for the big fish. Now, may I remind you that he is a samurai, right? "Ougi: Zantetsuken…" Before Gestahl could react, the horse had reached Omega and Eraqus' blade was crashing into it, the wind seemed to follow it. "IKKITOUSEN!" You guessed it, he likes to spout over the top lines in Japanese. At least they sound cool… Back to narration huh? God, I'm getting tired! With one swipe, Omega was sent upwards as the wind turned into a cyclone of razor sharp gale. What looked like one slice was tens, hundreds, no, thousands of slashes, maybe even more. "There is nothing the Light can't cut!" When the winds died down, only two bodies fell on the ground, the rest being dust. One was wounded to the point of not being able to move, the other was untouched. Gestahl, while unable to move, refused to believe this.

"KEFKA! What is the meaning of this?! Omega is supposed to be invincible!" He roared even though he started to cough blood. Laughter was his response.

"Omega can't be beaten. However, a prototype?! Hell yes!" Gestahl's reaction was even more shocked than Eraqus or Laguna who had just managed to climb back up. "What is that face for?! You get me that shitty Esper for battery and you expect it to be at full power? Do you really expected it to be complete in one year without a prototype?! You were so easy to use it hurts!" Eraqus realized it then. This whole war was just… a means to an end. Something the clown had used the emperor for. He wanted to chop his head off, but the horse had vanished and his strength with it, standing was almost too much for him. "The experiment was a success though. If this guy could handle be the Dreadnaught's main battery AND still beat two Masters and a 1st Class while he is barely a match for Xehanort… imagine when the true battery is used!"

"What… what true battery? Bahamut?!" That was a sensible guess, but too obvious.

"No! TOO WEAK! The one I'm looking for has to mature! It has to blossom! Give it or take it ten years and we're done! A baby it's all it is now." He was laughing like a lunatic the whole way. Laguna finally got to his Rocket Launcher and checked to see one rocket was still there. "Oh, I'm flattered you'd go as far as that to stop me, but I have to go now! I'll be taking Omega's plans with me, see if I can tweak it a bit! Thank you for being a part of this experimentation! Ciao!" Laguna fired, but too late, he vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Oh, and you may want to do something about a certain missile…"

"What?!" Laguna shouted. The ship then went crazy, flashing with red light.

"**Missile detected heading for a nearby location! Unable to analyze materials! Radius of blast calculated to engulf the ship! Retreat as soon as possible! Time until landing is T minus ten minutes!"**

"Who the hell sent this?!" Laguna exclaimed, enraged. If it was going into a nearby location then it wasn't aimed for the ship, but for Twilight Town. "And why Traverse Town?!"

"Xehanort! We need to go!" Eraqus snapped the master awake, who seemed confused but agreed to leave details for later.

"Eraqus… you go, take everyone out of here." Laguna told him, beginning to walk the opposite way from where they came.

"What are you going to do Laguna?" He asked, not wanting to be right.

"I'm going to put this ship on the missile's trajectory. The blast should be less potent that way." He replied with gloom on his voice.

"The city will be destroyed either way!" Xehanort retorted. "Do not waste your life Laguna!"

"The blast will be smaller… maybe someone will survive! EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE!" He shouted, Xehanort realized there was no getting through to him, but Eraqus tried.

"Then I'll do-"

"You have family! A kid! He doesn't have his mother anymore right?! I have… no one who needs me. For that, I'll go. Get Gestahl out of here, we need his blueprints. And deliever Maduin to his family." Maduin… is a story for another day. He had reached the door by now. "Tell the others Laguna died in the most awesome way imaginable!" What a way to go, don't you think?

* * *

"It's… over." Lydia said, finally crying.

"Yes. Thanks to you." I could only look while Cecil assured her. I was not a person for situations like this.

"Kaze… Rydia… take care of her. She always loved… playing with your kids, even if she pretended to hate Edward." Lydia confessed, the Eblanese couple nodding solemnly. "I'm ready." Finally, the Mist Dragon made its way to her, Rosa stepping back as Lydia's feet began to turn to mist.

"What's happening?" I asked, I had no idea of how it worked.

"When a High Summoner of Mist dies, her spirit becomes the next Mist Dragon. The talisman it creates is given to the successor. There's only one more summoner of Mist left alive, so her successor is her girl." Kain either didn't feel anything or hid it very well beneath that mask.

"Give me… to Rydia. I'll be watching over all of you… Goodbye for now…" The Mist finally enveloped her whole body, leaving only a headpiece. The one Rydia is wearing right now. Unfortunately, we didn't even time to let the moment sink in. The alarm resounded. Soon after, Eraqus told us to abandon ship, calling for the transportations to pick us up.

* * *

"They're out… okay. Let's go!" Laguna flew the Dreadnaught above Traverse Town, whose members were in blissful ignorance. They died without feeling fear. As soon as he made it, he laid himself on a wall, slipping to a sitting position. "I left everything prepared for this. Why am I feeling regret?" It was normal, don't you think?

"Well, because no one wants to die, right?" That voice was like a breath of fresh air. It was a woman's voice. A young adults to be exact.

"Late as always… Magus." He laughed as a portal appeared right in front of him.

"S.O.R.R.Y!" She spelled, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

"And he escaped!" Dante finally finished, drinking his coke. "If you want anymore details... I don't care, I'm tired!"

"Mom was always a show off…" Shin commentated, smiling for once in a while. My head was going to burst so I don't care. But there was just one thing missing here. We all had doubts, but all had to wait, all the questions were nothing compared to mine.

"Dante, I LOVED hearing this first hand but… why is this important to us?" The million dollar question, Dante smiled when I asked it.

"Because… THIS GUY!" He pulled out a photo that you knew as Xibgar. "Is Braig. Alive. And he broke into our school yesterday! What, you're not trying to stop me Rydia, Edge?" He looked at the duo, who seemed embarrassed.

"Too late for that, they'll dig it no matter what after all of this." Edge was probably right about that. Considering we had Kairi here especially.

"You're right. Anyway, this guy entered out database and tried to steal a pen… which we got back knowing it was EMPTY!" He slammed the table. "I know the guy, he must've memorized it all! He tried to leave no traces on what we searched, but he didn't have enough time. He opened only two files. Omega's blueprints and… your dorm's files." Excuse me for the language, but when I heard that I knew. We were in deeeeep shit. "And remember one thing, Kefka said ten years." Reaaaaaaaally deep shit!

* * *

"Master Eraqus, Sir!" His secretary called at the entrance of the room.

"Yes, what's the matter Éclair?" He asked, lifting his head to meet the blonde's blue eyes.

"Mister Shinra stated he would meet with you tomorrow evening." She watched as Eraqus broke his pencil right there and then. He quickly pulled out a pen and opened a drawer, pulling from them a folder, searching frantically. "What seems to be the problem?"

"In no way can Kairi be in his vicinity for now. I honestly don't know what could happen." He desperately pulled out a sheet and smiled, whispering: "This'll do." He then proceeded to sign it and wrote a few other things.

"Then what'll you do sir?" She asked, confused about his reaction.

"Going to put them on the field! I'll kill two birds with one stone." He took his stamp and marked it, handing it to Éclair. She nodded and turned back to go make it official. "She won't get near him and I'll see… just how much of a team they can make." He then remembered an interesting addendum. "Éclair!" He began, but she already knew.

"Calling Stark right now sir!"

Eraqus' only response was laughter.

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"Congratulations on being the fastest team to be put on the field… EVER."_

_"Keep a close eye on them, okay?"_

_"I was born here."_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: We begin our part one finale with: Our First Mission! Untainted Land?

* * *

Profiles:

Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII, 35): The president of Radiant Garden and a consecrated war hero. His sunny mood matches the city.

Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV, 38): Former student of this school, consecrated war hero and Kain's childhood friend. A Paladin without equal.

Rosa Joana Farrell (Final Fanatsy IV, 36): Cecil's loving wife AND the school's white mage trainer.

_Kaze_ Geraldine of Eblan. (Final Fantasy IV, 42): King of Eblan and Cecil's friend, has two children, Edge and one who we'll get to know.

_Kaguya_ Geraldine of Eblan (Final Fantasy IV, 42): Eblan's Queen, not much is known about her at this point, at least for you!

_Lydia_ _Mist_ (Final Fantasy IV, Deceased): Mist's last High Summoner and mother to Rydia. She lost her husband and her life in the war. Living on as the Mist Dragon, she watched over Rydia and her friends.

Lezard Valeth (Valkyrie Profile, 35): Merlin's granddaughter lab partner, this completely crazy mage and scientist's intellect is quite possibly without equal. He carries an equally absurd obsession for Lenneth.

Lenneth Valkyrie (Valkyrie Profile, 34): One of the four Valkyrie sisters in the school, this woman is Lezard's obsession. A kind but strict person Sora will get to know.

Cuore _Mist_ (Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, probably 10): Found five years ago by Rydia, she adopted it and she "returned the favor" by manipulating her and Edge's relationship, even if just a little. This girl's attitude and magical capabilities are something else! But she's still a sweet ten year old deep down.

Gestahl _Solidor_ (Final Fantasy VI, 68): Hollow Bastion's former Ruler and the man who, in his mindless desire for conquest, gave birth to "the war". However, he was nothing but a pawn.

Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI, Who knows): Quite possibly the most despicable human on Earth. The mastermind behind the war, which was nothing but a stepping stone, his presence now looms on the horizon once more.

Patty Lowell (Devil May Cry: The Animation, 13): A girl Dante adopted after finding her on Twilight Town's outskirts. She does all in the store when the others are not around to do it for Dante.

Éclair de Larmes (Final Fantasy I, 29): She's FF I's White Mage. Kind, cute, taken. Eraqus' relentelss secretery which doubles as a voluntier on the hospital.

* * *

Translation Corner:

Ougi: Zantetsuken Ikkitousen!- Secret Technique: Zantetsuken, One with the strength of a thousand!

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**: Okay, let's get one thing clear. Valkyrie Profile IS Square-Enix so it's technically not an outside cameo. If you complain, I'll leave Chrono Trigger out of this! You want that?! I thought not. Now that that's out of the way. Lydia, Kaze and Kaguya are made up names, but I wasn't going to call them "Rydia's mother", "King of Eblan" and "Queen of Eblan" like the game did, okay? This chapter was a bucket load, huh? Don't worry, it was meant to flood your mind, it'll get diluted as we go on and things get explained in more detail, this chapter was made to fill your minds with mindfuck, also, to get the plot kinda settled, you still don't know the half of it, don't worry. That and like this, the next chapters are very much character based and a lot easier to keep track off.

Dante: And what do you think, having me as a narrator? Much better than that kiddo, don't ya think?!

Truth be told, making Dante stay in character while he narrated was the hardest part in this chapter by far.

** PS:** As always, any opinion, criticism, praise, well, ANYTHING, Review. Cookies for everyone who does it. Or brownies, whatever you prefer. Don't worry, I'll answer any questions if you ask them.


	8. Our First Mission! Untainted Land?

******Author's note:**One week late I know, but I'm happy with this one. The characters I wanted to tackle I tackled. Just read up and see you at the end.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Eight**

******Our First Mission! Untainted Land?**

* * *

We continue where we left off, you know, chilling at the only clean room in Dante's shop. Nothing much happened after he telling us… you know. We tried to shove that revelation into the back of our minds as quickly as possible, made possible when I asked Dante what exactly he sold.

"Well kid, I don't sell stuff. I'm what you'd call a merc. This is a heartless extermination agency, when the going gets rough and SOLDIER has too much on their hands, we step in. It was an easy life until the Heartless starting to act up about a year ago. Now we're always on the job. Well, THEY are always on the job. I'm too expensive for most people." That job sounded so… freaking... AWESOME! Still sounds today! "That and I kinda help out with the city's crime levels."

"But… isn't Radiant Garden the safest metropolis?" Riku asked Dante, who sighed at the question, like it had been already asked a thousand times before.

"Well, it's a paradox AND a never ending circle. Face reality. When a big city is considered safe, important people decide to live there. When important people decide to live there, organized crime tries to find its way inside. Since it was so "safe" security has probably become lax and the city gets it for that. Security tightens. The city gains good reputation again. Rinse and repeat. The paradox will always be there, the safer a city is, the less safe ends up being." I never would've given him credit to be a thinker before. What he said, as ridiculous as it sounded in the end was right. "Don't worry though, none of those criminals ever get NEAR the school. The farther away you are, the more dangerous the city at night gets." As he finished explaining that, a beeping sound made it into my ear. Right after, I saw Rydia reach out for her waist and untangle her cell from it. She mouthed us "carry on" and I asked:

"So, SOLDIERS zeal for the city?" Dante shrugged.

"Kinda. I mean, criminals are not top priority when heartless and monsters are a thing." He shook his head and laughed, as if he had remembered something. "And besides, criminals here are beginning to… fear nighttime so, for now, the city's good."

"Why?" It wasn't normal for criminals to fear the best time for their work to be done, I just had to ask.

"Because, around fifteen years ago… one guy messed with the wrong family." He replied with a grin. I wouldn't be able to prod anything more out of him as Rydia finished her all.

"Immediately? Okay, I'll help them get there. Goodbye Master." Rydia nodded before storing her phone away and snapping her fingers. We soon realized, by the tremor it caused, that our _transportation_ had been called. "Everyone, master Eraqus wants you at the aerodrome stat!" That caused some confusion, but well, Terra took it under control pretty quickly.

"He's sending us to the field? Isn't that a bit… too soon?" She asked, her expression curling into a confused look mixed with and apprehensive grimace. That being said, once it clicked in my mind what exactly did that mean…

"We're going to visit another world?! Oh it's just the right time!" Needless to say, yes, I was excited. Big freaking surprise there, huh? Well, to be fair, only Terra and Kairi were apprehensive. Shinryu WOULD be, but he was snoring with his head on the table.

"Look Terra, I understand the concern. I'm not sure ANY of you is absolutely ready for this, but your father DOES have analyzing skills superior to ours. Just be careful on it, okay? Aqua and Zack will be at the aerodrome waiting for you and there is always the SOLDIER network for you to read up on the mission once you're in the ship." That little speech did more for us than for Terra herself. While it was made to calm Terra, it made us realize just how what we were going to do was no joke at all. I didn't show it at the time, but I was implanted with that small drop of worry you must always have with you to control yourself.

"Well kiddos, I'll talk with ya latter. Don't worry about what we just talked, it's all speculation. Have fun!" Dante was practically shoving us outside. Hell, he WAS shoving us outside. Well, at least the ones who hadn't ran out like me and Xi. I can't say I don't like her, she's the one who goes along the most with my stunts. Travesty for many of you, I know. Eventually, we all got on Bahamut and he begrudgingly sped off into the aerodrome, conveniently too fast for the author to have to descri… I'll shut up now before I get fired.

* * *

Anyway, when we arrived at the aerodrome, we got a few estranged looks at our ride, but nowhere near the number I'd think we'd have. They just hovered their eyesight over us and continued like a giant dragon carrying eight kids and two adults, one dressed like a ninja, was part of their everyday life. I was slowly starting to believe it was. Moving on.

"You got here fast." Aqua greeted, waving from in-between the crowd. The giant spacious aerodrome was divided in two it seemed. Public flights took much of the crowd, but private ones also seemed to draw a lot of attention. If it weren't for Zack putting the blue haired woman… this is getting old. Word invention time! Blue plus brunette… Bluenette! I don't care about your opinions, it's staying! As I was saying, if Zack wasn't holding the bluenette on his shoulders, we might have missed her. He, as always, just had to take the flashy way.

"Did Eraqus give any reason whatsoever for this?" Edge asked, approaching the duo.

"Well, he sorta hinted it. But if he didn't tell us now, he'll say it when we come back." Zack replied, a bit of seriousness flashing before he returned to his normal persona. "Anyway, we need to get going if we're getting there in time for dinner. The flight should take five hours and it's three o'clock already."

"You're probably right. And I have to go get Cuore back from Dante's house. I can't stress how dangerous the prospect of having HIM be the one take care of her is." Edge said, turning to us. "Well, see you in a day or two! Have fun!"

"But be careful!" Rydia added, being the voice of reason of the couple.

"Will do!" I replied with many backing me up.

"Five hours…?" Shin mumbled. Zack apparently noticed that and urged us to go through the gate. We checked in the both, leaving our names and stuff like that on it and kept going.

Soon we were on the outside of the aerodrome and the ship… it wasn't what I expected. It was, by the lack of a better term, a blimp. Yes, a blimp. Now let's see how I can describe it. It was big, the balloon on top especially. The top of the balloon was colored black and was simple enough, the bottom part, which was separated from the top by a golden lining, was colored gray and it had a stripped surface from bottom to front. It had two propellers on the top sides and two more on the back, but these were put on the lower part. It had some kind of steering device on the back, which should only work if there WAS AIR IN SPACE! The ship itself was colored light brown and had a very steampunkish feeling to it. It was also ten times as big as the gummy ship so it was quite spacious. Look, I liked it, but how would that fly in space?!

"Those are the eyes of someone not willing to take a gamble." A man's voice came from the side. Staring at me was a tall man in who looked almost thirty. Long, flowing silver hair, which would look like Sephiroth's but it was much more unruly, ergo ten times cooler. He wore a very long black trench coat with a very classy gold lining, beneath it were… it was a lot of clothes put together. For some reason, it worked, the violet tone contrasting with the coat and hair. His face though… whatever he must've been through, it had to had been harsh to leave all those scars. He still looked cool, and I bet those scars made most women swoon even more, but still, harsh.

"I was just a little bit surprised! Don't worry 'bout me, I'm all up for new experiences!" I corrected. He laughed happily.

"Eraqus wasn't kidding. Just like his father." He told no one in particular. Before I could ask anything though, he said: "Setzer Gabbiani. That's my name. My baby's the Blackjack over there. I already read your files, so you don't need to tell me who you are." He really avoided that bullet…

"Let's get inside! I want to see how this one works!" Xion exclaimed, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him with her.

"She always had a fascination for airships." Zack explained. "She wanted to be a pilot once, but she let it go. Now she wants to make it a hobby… somehow."

* * *

We all shrugged and followed the man. As soon as we entered the ship Setzer turned to us while Xion observed every crank of it.

"Okay, two ground rules. One, stay AWAY from the engine room! Got it?!" His tone, which was normally a hearty one was very serious about this, so we just nodded in response. "Two, Eraqus forbade me from having real money gambling between students. Because of that, betting money is strictly forbidden… I still say you can bet other stuff…" Aqua knocked him in the head for that. "I'm just saying… Anyway, the casino is yours." He finished.

"Casino?!" Roxas exclaimed. Well, fudge. I tried to stop him, but he was already bolting up the stairs behind Setzer. I followed him and saw how he completely ignored the waiting room. It did have a blackjack table and it was very welcoming with the couches and the exquisite windows, but Roxas hungered for more.

"T-this is…" Roxas stuttered as I arrived at his floor. I could already guess it. "… beautiful." He whipped a tear from his cheek. If didn't guess just yet, my bro has a thing with gambling. Ever since he was little, he'd always bet his own stuff in whatever competition we had, even more so if it were card games. The inside of this ship was basically heaven for him for that reason. While the top part of the floor was completely normal, leading to some rooms and supposedly the deck, if you looked down from a ladder inside it, you'd see two blackjack tables, one roulette, three slot machines, and a royal sized poker table. I short, a casino inside the ship.

"I have a feeling the two of us are going to get along JUST fine." Setzer told my brother as he put an arm around him. Their finances won't get along just fine for sure. "But not now. I need to pilot. As I said, expect arrival in about five hours. Until then, do whatever the hell you want." Well, he was the responsible one I can tell. Anyway, I didn't care too much for going to see the deck just yet, Aqua had just called us to sit on the big couch for a "meeting".

"Okay then, you are the first dorm this year to get their own mission. You are also the fastest dorm to get a mission after inception. I'm actually very proud of you guys for that, even if I know most of you for a couple of days." She smiled and I admit, I blushed like a five year old, scratching the back of my head. "Still, you must understand this is no joke. Dante was right on track with that test if you put it into perspective. I think you should know the pressure of being on the field, at least slightly. This is an unknown world for many…" I was going to ask about the "many", but first thing we knew it, the ship shook violently before the force of the take-off shooting us against the couch back of the couch. I don't know how Aqua and Zack still managed to stand no problem, but I honestly wasn't surprised anymore.

"Aqua, what are you hiding?" Kairi asked bluntly. "I know when you try to get around a subject."

"Well, if it's of any comfort to you, it's now about you." She replied, sighing at her sister's eagle eye. She then pulled out a sheet of paper that she turned to us. "This is our mission."

"The paper is all weird… this isn't originally a SOLDIER mission, is it?" Terra asked, levitating the sheet to herself, showing it to us since she was in the middle of the group. The paper was tattered at the edges and it didn't have much of a description on the front, though I could see letters on the back. The type of lettering on the "Wanted" was also pretty archaic, the letters themselves were almost figures. In the center of the paper, bellow the wanted was a red bordered square, contain a very primal looking drawing of a… dinosaur or something. It was blue and resembled a velociraptor, with yellow jaw and darker blue stripes on the rose. Xion's expression turned to one of curiosity and revelation whereas Shin just scowled.

"Oh for the love off… It's a freaking Guild mission isn't it?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Though, if we are how are we going to get there in five hours? It's like, a day for normal airships."

"The Blackjack is currently the fastest airship the Institute has. Also, it was the ONLY one available, hence the fact it was used on noobies like you." Zack explained, adding that extra kick in the end just to screw with us.

"It doesn't LOOK like it." Riku commentated. "Don't get me wrong, it's cool on the inside, but how can it be faster than jet powered airships?" He also made a valid point.

"Magitek engine. The first replica we managed to produce." Aqua explained. The air in the room became a bit uncomfortable at that. She probably didn't know about our first "introduction" to that word. "We don't use people to charge it. Why would he take so long to reproduce one if we did?" That lightened the air a bit, but made Miss Airship Lover curious.

"How does it work then?" Xion asked.

"I don't know how to explain it very well, but the same way you cast magic. It uses the inherent magic-slash-mana-slash-whatever you want to call it in the air to power the ship. It's about ten times more powerful than our previous ones when used at full power. We don't feel confident to push it that much, but it's still pretty strong at fifty percent." That was a relief AND it made some kind of sense. Enough to make us drop the subject altogether. "Still, you reacted better than I thought."

"I'm inside a flying ship, probably in space, how the heck was I going to escape?" So Shin didn't exactly LIKE Minegarde huh? That confused me, since he was born there. Anyway, Aqua decided to inform us of the details.

"Okay, the mission is to take care of an infestation of creatures. Velocipreys to be exact. Before you ask, they are much like an evolved version of Velociraptors as dinosaurs never really went instinct in the world we're going. Thank goodness for that, because that wildlife made it an Untainted Land." Too much information to assimilate.

"Untainted what?" I asked.

"It's when no Heartless has been sighted in the world." Kairi told me in a surprisingly less harsh tone than usual. "Some worlds are too dangerous and have too little population to have Heartless try to sneak in. Minegarde, from what I heard, is one of the most dangerous worlds all around."

"It does have the highest average danger level wildlife-wise." Naminé complied. "Still, we only grossed over it on a book, I wish we KNEW what the wildlife was."

"Oh trust me on this, the less you know about it, the better." Shin replied, getting up from his chair. "Can I go? I have some stuff to skim through."

"Sure. Dismissed." Aqua released us from our "chains". Before I knew it, Roxas was already gambling his necklace away.

* * *

Dante-view activate:

"Hey Patty. How's the girl doing?" I asked since I wasn't seeing Edge's daughter anywhere.

"What girl?" Uh oh….

"You know, the one I introduced to you! Cuore!"

"Oh, she left a while ago, told me she was going to meet her parents." My jaw almost hit the floor at that realization. This was bad. Very bad.

"I GAVE HER TO YOU FOR YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"

"WHEN DID YOU TELL ME SHE COULDN'T LEAVE? YOU TOLD ME TO, AND I QUOTE… Go play with her!" I had to admit, that was what I told her… but well, I had bigger things to worry about. I heard the door slide open and you can guess who called:

"Cu…! Let's go home!" We both went stiff at that.

"I'm telling Trish…" She whispered me, even if I didn't care for it at the time.

"Just try and survive long enough for that kid." I told her, as a warning, not a threat.

* * *

"Shin, can I talk to you?" Xion came to us when me, Shin and Riku were playing some poker. We weren't betting stuff, no, that was on Roxas' table. Naminé looked like she was sucking everything Roxas had from him. Zack was downright slamming his head on the table and Aqua was the only calm one. I didn't know where the "wonder duo" was.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" He replied. Xion looked at us in a strange way, meaning she didn't WANT us there, but she also didn't want to TELL us to leave.

"I get it. Let's go Sora." Riku complied. I didn't wanna, but Riku winked, so he must've had a plan. We left and I followed Riku to a room upstairs. "Don't worry bud, I got it all under control." He pulled out his phone and typed in something and lo and behold, I could hear their voice. "Good thing with having a sister in the army, you can get any equipment you want. I planted a transmitter on the table. "That seemed… a bit extreme, but I guess he was just as curious as me. I got in close and we started listening:

"So, what was so important that you had to scare away those two?" Shin asked Xion. I'll go full on omniscient now to avoid explaining her body movements up ahead.

"Isla del Monstruo." She replied, giving Shin a penetrating glare. We heard him laugh pretty heartily and then ask.

"Now that's an incident I didn't hear in a while. Who told you? Last time I checked, that was classified information." You know, that had to be the first time he seemed awake other than the physical tests. She had really touched something important by the looks of it. Even more when she gasped and looked shocked that he knew about it.

"So you do know!" She exclaimed before giving in to Shin's questioning glare. "Fine, I guess it's fair to tell you. My _new _dad worked in Radiant Garden's secret services. He was part of the operation that was sent to deal with the problem."

"Makes sense. Well, I know the Master of Minegarde's Hunter's Guild personally. That's how I know about it. Now, what do you want to know?" I was more confused about what the hell was that incident, but my wish was going to be granted anyway.

"Twenty years ago a strange island appeared out of nowhere near the shore of Radiant Garden. No one knew what had caused it, even though now it's agreed it was the excessive amount of Darkness being leaked that caused disturbances in The Rift." What the hell is a Rift?!

"A small group of ten men were sent to the islands to investigate. Three returned, none of them was identified outside of the leader and they were sworn to secrecy, mostly to not raise any panic in a time of war." Shin completed. Xion nodded in agreement.

"So you do know what happened. Just checking. Well, is any of the stories true? About Minegardian fauna being what they found there?" She asked. Shin nodded.

"Well, except for one… but I guess you wouldn't know." He was about to get surprised.

"You mean Gear REX?" Shin literally slammed the table when he heard those words.

"How do you know about that Dragon?!" He exclaimed.

"I…" She averted the looks he gave her the best he could.

"Your adoptive father, how did he know about that thing?!" He insisted, we could even hear his breath on the phone, hence, his face was centimeters away from hers.

"H-he was told about th…" Her eyes were being flung to every open space in the ship that didn't include a person. The conversation's tone had already attracted bystanders. Xion awkwardly shifted around in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs uncomfortably.

"Who's your father?" Xion was biting her bottom lip and it was then that Aqua stepped in.

"Don't force her, she'll come around eventually." The bluenette, I'm loving this word, told Shin, who scuffed.

"Fine. What about your mother?" Xion lighted up and replied instantly.

"Pacifica Ocean Fair." She replied, pretty sure that name wouldn't lead anyone to anything.

"Okay… well, anyway, the answer to your question, which I already know is: Brute Wyverns live in snowy mountains, deserts and volcanic rings. Normal ones don't live in mountains. Take your own conclusions." He finished by turning his back on the raven hair and heading towards the ladder.

"Okay, thanks for understanding!" She exclaimed, he just nodded and entered our room.

"She's hiding something." Riku told him.

"I doubt we can prod anything out of Zack. But still, she CAN'T know about Gear REX. The only one that knew outside from the Guild was awarded a medal three days ago." That still left something to our imagination. Also, if you don't know who this is… chapter one is there for a reason.

"How do you know then?" I asked, even if I didn't hope for a clear answer.

"Told you already." I knew he wouldn't just answer that.

"Anyway, Pacifica Ocean is a name we have to start from." Riku nodded.

"Why the sudden interest on hounding her?" I was actually becoming concerned with their sudden obsession.

"Simple. What she knows shouldn't be known. If someone walked around knowing your secrets with no apparent connection to you, wouldn't you feel violated?" he had a point but I really didn't want to distrust anyone… so I left.

"Well, have fun you two." I told them before heading up to the deck.

* * *

"Whoa…" What I saw when I arrived on deck was awesome. I had been to space with the gummy ship, but this one had no celling or walls on the bridge, it just made the feeling much more intense. Then… "How the heck am I breathing in space? How the heck are the propellers working?!"

"The Magitek engine creates a bubble of sorts which surrounds the Blackjack. This not only has oxygen but also makes propelling yourself forward plausible. Also, magic." Setzer had called upon the almighty explanation. Magic! Try to explain magic. I didn't really care anyways. Sooner than later, I was already contemplating the uncountable sparks of light in the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked. I didn't believe a question like that was coming from who it was coming, but sure enough, Kairi was the one who came up with it. She was leaning on the edge of the ship, quietly contemplating the stars. I was completely flabbergasted at her attitude. I barely managed to spout a:

"Yeah…" As leaned on the rail like she was.

"You know, every star is a world… hard to imagine, don't you think?" Who was this girl and what had she done with Kairi?!

"I actually didn't know that. The mere thought of it is mindboggling." There was a certain tone in her voice. I had already heard her being nice before, but today was different. This tone was more… natural. Even more so when she giggled at my answer.

"You're such a country boy!" She teased, ruffling my hair. "You really don't know anything about the outside world, do you?"

"Well, I try…" I told her in my defense, trying to get her hand out of my hair. It wasn't going to get any messier than now, but it was a matter of principle really.

"Don't worry Sowah, you'll get there eventually." Nicknames… I had to get to the bottom of this!

"Okay, hold it! Kairi… what are you trying to pull?!" You know, the moment I said that, I wanted to take it back. Not because she was going to murder me… that didn't happen. It was just the look she gave me when I asked her about it. It was like I had hit a puppy!

"I… I'm sorry Sora. It's just…" She couldn't even look me in the eyes for more than a moment, she stared at her own feet, her left hand pressuring her right bicep. When she did steal a glance of my eyes it was a pleading look, again, much like a wounded puppy trying to say sorry. "Been a jerk." I wish I could say no to that.

"Well, what do you want me to say…?" I scratched the back of my head to think over it.

"Nothing. I just want you to listen." I could agree with that.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, finally taking off that awful depressed look from her face. She always looked so beautiful while she smiled. Don't tell her that though.

"Well, we're not in school anymore… Everyone on this ship, I trust." That was a pretty bold statement if you ask me.

"Really? You know most of us for days." I replied. Not that I wasn't flattered, but it seemed to be a little irrational to just up and trust everyone like that.

"Trust me Sora. I've seen my share of weasels. None of you are even close to one." That meant she also trusted Xion… Well, I don't know, but I went along with it.

"Well, unless you just had a mental illumination in the last hour or so, why the change now?"

"Now we're all alone. No teachers evaluating us, the world we're going to is not only a world where information doesn't flow to the outside easily, but it's also a world where no one will know us. Don't you get it Sora? I don't have to be perfect now, I can just be myself!" I was genuinely happy at the prospect of having a non-bitchy Kairi around, but it still bugged me just WHY she had to switch like that. Still, I made a promise not to ask, and I was going to honour that.

"So… Less bitchy?" I poked. She seemed to take the joke pretty well. She chuckled and nodded:

"Considerably less so." She quipped.

"Aqua-levels of non-bitchness?" I asked.

"That's just not me. Soz." Yeah, I kinda liked this attitude.

"Well, fine, just go and show your new 75% less bitch mode to others." I grabbed her hand and tried to drag her down the deck with me, but she apparently didn't want to as she refused to move. That, considering just how much stronger she was than little old me, almost dislocated my shoulder and made me lose my foothold, my but ending up hitting the floor hard. "What was that for?!"

"I just don't want you to make a big deal out of this. I kinda wanted to just act differently and let you guys see that I was not the… bitch you first saw." She explained to me, even if one detail didn't fall into place.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I treated you worse than the others…" She answered meekly as I got up.

"But you already apologized to me and not the others. We were already "even"." I told her, causing her to shift uncomfortably at my continued stare.

"W-well… that's it! Now stop staring at me like that!" She tried to sound annoyed, but I could tell she was embarrassed. Noticing her cover wasn't going to hold, she quickly turned away.

"Don't give me that!" As quickly as I could, I did a 360 degrees step that landed me right in front of her. She covered her face with her hair as fast as she could, but I THOUGHT I had seen red. I didn't give it much thought though, I was too young and too… well stupid for that.

"Yeah! Nothing more!" She grabbed my shoulders and threw me away, damn near throwing me off the ship. "I need to go to the bathroom! Seeyalater!" Never in my life was I that confused. Maybe it helped that I had hit my head when I fell and I was currently upside down, staring at the place where she once was like a sloth on a bad day. Little did I know, I was being watched.

"Those two are sooooo cute!" A certain little girl squeaked from the side of the ship, hiding bellow the rail. "I'm going to give it my all for this ship!"

* * *

**I'm going to serve as a narrator here.**

A middle aged woman had made her way into a dark room. The darkness in inside it made it hard to distinguish any of her features except for her long hair. She walked her way, like she had done so many times in the past, ignoring the awful smell of rotten flesh, or something worse. This, laboratory as it was called, seemed to only lack despairing shrieks to be classified a madmen's house. The lighting on it was just awful and the woman found herself hitting tables or god knows what several times. She mumbled.

"This is the last time I'm going to personally come and get him while the rest of the research team isn't around. I know he can tidy his own things, but when it comes to the other's shit…" She sighed, realizing the futility of it all. After more tumbling she finally found her target. There was no lighting at all except for a small lamp, showcasing nothing more than his lab coat, his arms and the piece of carapace he was working on. It was really… contrasting how tidy that table was and how, in a five meters radius there was NO litter or obstacles whatsoever. "Finally! Hey, bookworm!"

"So… noisy! Can't you see I'm trying to connect REX to Darkness, ergo the Heartless and then evaluate the conse-" The man replied full of annoyance on his voice, stopping when his arm was pulled back and began being dragged away.

"I don't wanna hear it right now. I'm getting you out of the lab whether you like it or not!"

* * *

"_It's been a while since I haven't used a bow… My shots are getting sloppy…"_ A man with ruffed sandy blonde hair scuffed in what seemed to be a practice room. Everywhere you looked, tens if not hundreds of people spared or were engaged in practicing movements or even physically training themselves. Of course, the person we're following wasn't just practicing.

"Sir, Master Eraqus sent you a letter… He is reques-" A woman in a red and white uniform pestered him. Without letting her finish, he answered flatly.

"I am not going to babysit a bunch of kids just because my wife's teacher is asking me to." He continued to aim and fire arrows from his black bow, in his mind being terrible at it.

"But sir! If you'd just look at their names for a sec-"

"Sir! You might want to take a look at this." A short blonde in an identical uniform, just blue and white exclaimed, handing a sheet just like the one Sora's group had to the man. He examined it and cringed, turning to the woman that had been pestering him.

"The area for them was…" He trailed off, waiting for the answer not to be the same as he remembered.

"The coast of Moga village." She answered.

"Shit. You two go back to the reception!" He cursed, grabbing the woman's pamphlet and marching to the outside of the room as fast as he could.

"Wow, he must be really practicing!" The woman in blue commentated, seeing the results of the man's training.

"You're such a rookie…" The other one told her, laughing as she followed the man.

"But didn't he use the bow only sometimes?!" She yelled, leaving behind the sign that said:

"497 in 500 targets hit."

* * *

Just as he was leaving, he came across the same duo we covered moments ago.

"You two, suit up, you're coming with me or both Eraqus and my wife will have my head." He ordered, whisking besides them.

"You sure you didn't plan this?" The man of the couple spat with a snarl.

"Convenient, but nope." The woman replied with a wink.

"Damn my luck…."

* * *

**Sora will take it back now.**

I gotta admit, Roxas' idea wasn't half bad. Even if we never actually gambled anything after Roxas had to beg Naminé to let him off scot-free, playing Casino games really made the trip quick. Before we knew it, we were all called to the deck. When we got off, we noticed it was nighttime on a dimly lit coast, which really held me back on telling you just how it was. Setzer was not on the steering wheel, instead being on the edge of the ship with a… ladder.

"Okay, I had to diminish the power usage of the Magitek engine for a while to avoid it starting to suck OUR magic, so we're here three hours late. This means I can't let you off at a big city's aerodrome and then have you come here by sandboat. Due to that, you're going to use this." He meant the ladder of course. "To get down and directly to Moga Village, where you'll be staying for the night. When you do finish the mission, I'll be waiting for you in Loc Lac. Any questions kiddos?" Not a sound. Just some sighs from anyone with a brain. "Alrighty then, down you… go!" He exclaimed while he threw the rope ladder to the outside of the boat, giving us a way down. Nothing really amazing happened on our way down really, yeah, it was turbulent, but nothing much. I soon arrived at the end of the ladder, being the last one doing it. Aqua was already conversing with a very old man… a knee sized one at that. Look, after what I've seen, a small elder isn't going to phase me. The village was very retro if you get what I mean. You don't? Fine. Well, it was a textbook harbor village. Literally half of it was built over planks above the sea, but the facilities there were mostly stores and boats. The village was excruciatingly small, I could count five houses at most. The houses were basically huts, built from stone and sticks and the last "building" was a large wooden stand full of pamphlets on the back and on top of it. It had a big wooden board by its side with even more papers just like ours.

"Don't worry youngsters, we trust you. Ever since our village hunters came at a tender age of sixteen and did what they did, we don't have the right to complain about age. Especially knowing who sent you." I overheard the village elder tell Aqua. I then realized that child labor was far from over… I kid, I kid. "Anyway, would you like to have some dinner? Our Felyne chef is still on duty."

* * *

I could take a medieval village. I could take midget old men. I was just sent to restaurant where five CATS were making our dinner. You know what?! When something normal happens around here, I'll start considering it abnormal. The food itself was simplistic in design, just HUGE and had names I'd never thought I'd hear. Shin was the only one feeling at home, obviously. He ordered some King Turkey and King Truffle's whatever that was. Still, when he ate it, I could swear his muscles swollen up a bit. When Zack was eating on the other hand, he had a big chunk of meat and a very big durian… he fell flat on the floor. Terra was just devouring most stuff. I just went with the "safe bet" I like turkey and I like Tomato so I ordered that. Well, it wasn't just my impression. My muscles actually swelled up a bit when I ate my meal

"What the-" I gasped. Yeah, I felt GOOD strong and capable of taking on anything, but I also felt that this was weird as shit.

"Felyne cuisine just does that to you. However, if you aren't careful…" Shin trailed off when Zack was dragged away from the food court, fuming from his mouth. "You're just lucky." No shit. Whatever this world was, it was completely crazy. No matter, we all ate and were offered stay on a nearby house. Apparently the houses were a lot bigger than they seemed on the outside. They had been built to enter what would be the sea, all above wooden planks and every house contained at least five rooms. We only actually needed two so that was good for us. Aqua told us we could do whatever we wanted inside the village for an hour or so, but the village was too small to explore for that long, so while others were to the outside to contemplate the moon or whatever, I went back inside and looked for people to talk to.

"Yo Sora!" I heard Riku call. He had just entered the main corridor for the house and stopped right by me. "Bored too?" Riku had a pretty polarizing personality if you ask me. Fanboy Riku, buddy Riku and serious Riku, but hey, that just made him that more entertaining to watch and "Bud Riku" was a good, well… bud.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"The girls went to see the farm… Roxas went because of stuff related to Naminé. I'm starting to think they are secretly dating…." Oh, that gave memories.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I answered to Riku's amusement.

"Great! I love a good detective work!" I kinda guessed that already, but yeah, Roxas had hid the fact he had dated Olette pretty well from us. Hell, we only found out AFTER they had broken u and she had started dating Hayner. "Still, the only ones inside are Shin and Xion. Zack's in the infirmary." I cringed, remembering how close I was to food poisoning.

"Fine, let's go see if the sloth hasn't given up and gone to sleep already." We headed towards our room and surprisingly found the guy in question devouring a book with his eyes while he clicked on his phone at the same time.

"Hey, I found something interesting for you Riku." I already knew what he meant. We both sat down on opposite chairs in the desk and I sneaked a peak of his book. The letters and the drawings were all of them styled like the paper we had so it was safe to assume it was from this world. Just what he was researching however, I didn't know, he started talking too soon.

"I found a total of only three people named Pacifica Ocean in the school's database. Before you ask, I'm Merlin's great-grandson, it wasn't exactly hard to get his password." Note to self, persuade him to "share it". "Now, there's only ONE thing out of the ordinary here. Out of the three of them, two check out… however one doesn't have a birth certificate in any world the institute knows. AKA…" He trailed off, apparently Riku knew what that meant.

"She wasn't born with the name Pacifica Ocean." He nodded.

"Exactly. Whoever she is, she was probably in the secret services as well, hence the name change." He deduced. Sometimes I ask myself why he was not considering a detective career.

"Which narrows it down immensely! Where does she live?" Riku was really into it. Seriously, why was he so invested in knowing so much about the girl? This was way beyond pure curiosity.

"Midgar from what I can gather." He answered. Riku's face fell when he heard it, Midgar wasn't exactly CLOSE to Radiant Garden, so he couldn't go visit her, but he still found a way to use the information.

"I'll go talk to her with this information, maybe she'll let on to something." And, just like that, he stood up and calmly made his way to the girl's room.

"Sora, want to spy?" Shin asked as he closed his book. I sighed and answered:

"Why not…? You guys just went and made me curious." I whimpered. What can I say? I love me some mystery drama. We tailed Riku to the entrance, but kept our distance. I suspected that Shin had a guess over Riku's other intentions. Well, I can't say his behavior was normal anyway. The door was closed, but surprisingly not locked as Riku just turned the handle to get in. I could hear Xion's voice and she was… singing?

When heavens divide

I will see the choices within my hands

How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls

Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear

Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near?

I have to admit, her singing voice was not half bad. That quickly stopped when she noticed Riku entering the room. With her free left hand, she lowered the headphones to her shoulders with her free left hand and watched as he got in and sat on the bed in front of hers. Oh, I did say free left hand right? Well, the right busy doing something very… unique.

"You're a singer now?" Riku remarked playfully. Xion smiled back and answered:

"It's my new parent's favorite song. I know it by heart by now, mom's always singing it." Riku nodded and quickly moved on to his question, seemingly ignoring her right hand.

"Your mother is not really called Pacifica." He stated. Xion seemed amused by the statement, laughing.

"You're good Riku! That was fast!" Her blue eyes were now staring directly into Riku's aquamarine ones. She didn't seem as uncomfortable discussing it as she was with Shin here, I wonder why. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she clapped her left hand against her knee. "Now Riku, why don't we make this a game? I give you some info and if you arrive at the conclusion I want… you get another clue!" She offered Riku in a very happy-go-lucky tone that also seemed to be a challenging one at that. Riku chuckled at the offer, but seemed thoroughly amused at it.

"You're not going to make this easy,are you?" Xion shook her head, her raven hair barely visible in the night. "Fine, I'm in. Next clue."

"My dad's current name is John Fair." She quipped.

"Just that?" Riku was pretty underwhelmed at it, it was just too vague.

"Yupers!" She seemed to revel on his confusion, maybe that's what she wanted.

"Fine… can I at least ask you something else?" Was he going to address the proverbial elephant in the room?

"Yeah, just don't expect an answer if you step the line." Riku's eyes were on her right hand. Yeah, he was going to ask it.

"Xion… why are you spinning a gun with your right finger?" Yeah he did it. During the entire conversation, she had been rapidly spinning the gun both to the front and sometimes shifting to the back. Why did she have a gun, and why was she doing that?

"Oh, this?" She didn't stop spinning, not for a second. "A friend of my dad used to do all sorts of neat tricks with his gun. I'm still trying to get to his level, but doing simple spins is also very relaxing for me." Even Riku was left wide eyed at it.

"It's not… loaded, is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is, why?" Riku was left baffled.

"You're insane! What if you accidently shoot it? You can kill yourself!" He shouted, reaching for the gun, only to have Xion let it go and continuing the spin with her left finger. "Give me that!"

"Daaaaw… you're worried about me, isn't that cute?" She teased, putting her tongue out when Riku tried to grab the gun again. This time she just sent it to her back, deftly making it do a half-cycle motion and landing on her right finger while it spun. "Don't worry, I never let it…" The landing of the gun hadn't been as perfect as she thought. It bolted out of her hand and into Riku's face. He was going to feel that in the morning. Luckily, it didn't SHOOT or anything but it was enough to send Riku to the floor and have us enter the room. "Woops… In my defense it works better with a revolver…!" She was pretty calm for someone who could've just shot someone's head off. "Oh hey you two!" Too calm.

"I'm not even going to comment on this." Riku spouted, giving the gun back to Xion. "Just don't let me catch you spinning that thing when I'm nearby."

"HEY! YOU tried to take it away from my perfectly controlled spin!" She spat back Riku.

"Cool it you two!" I decided to intervene, putting my body between the duo before anyone got too exalted.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm perfectly cool." Xion replied, Riku just crossing his arms. Luckily, I was rescued out of that tense situation.

"Curfew is over everyone! Go to bed!" Said Aqua, emerging from the door. She was followed by a sleepy looking Naminé, a half-asleep already Terra and a unnaturally relaxed looking Kairi. Good to know she was following through on her promise. Nothing much happened after that, the only strange thing that DID was how when I went to sleep, Shin stayed up reading that book of his. Mister sleep stayed up… Well, as strange as that was, it was nothing compared to what I had to wake up to, the cry of a kid.

* * *

"HELP ME!" That one, generic I know. However, it worked. I woke up at the sound of it, a bit confused, but everyone else save Roxas had a much better response. When I got a hold of myself, I jumped off bed, summoned my Keyblade and rushed outside. Just before I arrived though, I heard a shriek that couldn't be human. When I finally left the house, I had to let my eyes take in the light before beholding Kairi standing with her foot still planted on top of a fallen creature's neck. Judging by how it was twisted, it had to be broken. Terra was holding a crying kid while Zack and Aqua were scouting for more of the creature.

"What the hell was ONE Velociprey doing here? Where was its pack?" One of the villagers screamed, the rest were doing their best to contain panic, but it wasn't easy.

"Strange eye coloration…" I heard Shinryu mumble. I turned to him as he closed the pupil of the pure yellow eye. "It's usually more to the orange than it is to the yellow." The rest of the being was just like what they had said and what I had seen. A big raptor like creature with light blue coloration, black stripes and a small crest on its head partially orange like in the paper. Shinryu then pulled out a what seemed to be a big knife. It was in obsidian coloration, with orangish red lines streaming from side to side. At first, it didn't appear to have a blade, but then Shinryu showed it was just a sheath by pulling out the real knife. This curved blade was much like the sheath, but with a razor edge brownish blade at the edge, one that jagged thrice to improve cutting.

"Young man, where did you get that?" The elder questioned, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Kairi, pay close attention." He warned from god knows what. He waited for Kairi to nod and stabbed the apparently dead monster in the chest, more specifically, the sternum. Then, in one fluid motion that only someone who had done it hundreds of time would be able to do, he cut open its chest, from it oozing a dark fluid in-between the blood. Shin cringed at it and made two more incisions on the side facing upwards, effectively separating one side of the ribcage from the body. Whoever did something like this had to be used to it. "Okay… here goes nothing!" He exclaimed, pulling the side of the ribcage off. It was too fast for me to see. I only saw him pulling it off, a streak of black, Kairi reacting and Shadow Heartless' head rolling to my feet before turning into black goo. "Knew it… So much for Untainted Land…"

"Everyone, get dressed. This mission just got that more serious." Zack ordered us, nothing even resembling his normal tone in his voice. We nodded, just then realizing everyone but Terra and Shin were on their pajamas. Wait… did Shin stay up all night?!

"Anyone who needs a weapon come with me. Kairi and Sora can just go to the village's exit when they're done dressing up." Aqua told everyone before we entered the hut. We nodded and took off.

"Perfecto!" Yes, that girl had followed us here and she was having a field day now.

I quickly got into my clothes and headed towards the village's entrance, where Aqua was waiting. She told me that Kairi was taking a look at the scenery and urged me to go too, since I wouldn't be able to at the mission. As naïve as I was, I accepted and left the village.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" I heard in a familiar childish voice, but it was so faint that I didn't pay it much mind, could be the kids on the square.

* * *

Well, what can I say about the field? The landscape? Well, massive is one way to describe it, beautiful is what a girl would call it. A lush green field with cliffs that overlooked mountains and things only Kairi knew about right now, seeing as she was staring into the horizon on one.

"Hey, taking in the sights again? Twice in two days, ain't it?" I remarked with a bit of fake sting to it, walking up her. She chuckled softly and asked back:

"Aren't you going to? I can't help it, I always wanted to get out of my own world and see other ones. I had already visited Radiant Garden but it was so… similar. Nothing like this! The nature, the animals, the people! They are so different!" Kairi was, for the first time since I knew her, genuinely radiating happiness. She had to have been waiting way too long for this opportunity.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. The view is awesome." I told her, more like mirroring my thoughts. The amazing view over the seaside area was varied and beautiful. Lush woods, caverns, mountains that defied our sight, plains and even, of course, the sea. It just had a grand feel attached to it. And it was all natural, completely different from our industrialized worlds. In Radiant Garden, it was like I moved from a city to another. Here… it's a whole new world.

"I always dreamed, when I was a little girl, to just take my brothers and…"

"Set sail on a raft to a new world." I completed almost instantly. We both looked at each other in awe before starting to laugh our assess off.

"This is so awkward it's funny!" Kairi bellowed in-between her laughter.

"Aye! Great minds think alike, right?" I remarked, to which she didn't seem to agree.

"You are so NOT a great mind!" She teased, whipping her eyes.

"But we think alike!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Then we're BOTH stupid!" Okay, I was doubling on the floor laughing at that.

"FINE! See if I care!" I managed to reply, only instigating more laughter. After a healthy dose of laughter we finally managed to calm down. "You should always be like this." I said in a more serious maner, but still playfully.

"I'll try…" She replied, trailing off when we heard Aqua calling for us. "Kay Spikes, let's go!"

"On it!" I jumped back up and we both started running, she being a step ahead of me.

"No! Not enough!" Cuore pouted from a bush. You'll know how I know this soon enough. "Grow!" She ordered. In an instant, a vine grew out of the ground and laced my left ankle, terminating my attempt to run. I gasped and Kairi turned to see what had just happened, ending up with my head in between… her twins. Not gonna lie, it wasn't the most excruciating feeling I ever had. "Better!"

"**SORA!**" And THEN came the most excruciating feeling I ever had. Knee to the gut, three slaps to the face, elbow to the shoulder, foot onto of my foot and a kick square in my jaw. I swear Aqua saved me from certain death. It took both her and Terra to nurse me back to full health. I was still sore on stomach from her pummeling. Still, it was kinda worth it. At the time I thought it may had been a once in a lifetime experience… Cu would never allow for that I know.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight, from this moment on, we're on a mission! Okay?!" Aqua boomed.

"YES MAM!" We all replied.

"Okay, Shin knows this world better than us, so he took a map and designed a strategy. Me and Zack will take the outskirts of the village and the forest, also the area near the camping site. Here, here and here! One, two and three. She pointed at the four zones that were connected directly zones and we nodded. "Shin, Sora, Riku and Terra get the caves! Areas Four, Six, Seven and Eight. They are smaller than the rest so you get four!" We nodded yet again, taking a map of our own. "Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, you get areas five, nine and ten, the ones that take to the ocean. Areas eleven and twelve are swimming areas, Velocipreys don't swim! Everyone got this?!"

"YES MAM!"

"Okay, one last thing!" Zack shouted, catching our attention. "Don't be a hero! We know for a fact that some of the raptors may be infected with a never before seen kind of parasite heartless. If you do see one, crush the ribcage even after death. However! If you see something not planned… run. You'll know when to." We all nodded for the last time, grouping into teams. "Okay… dismissed!"

"Sir… the aerodrome has informed us that we have-"

"Visitors, I know. Tell Shinra he can meet me at my office." Eraqus replied, waving off the warning of Tron.

"Yes sir!" He answered, vanishing.

"_Let's see kid… if you changed that much…"_

* * *

**Shinryu's POV:**

Well, first time here so be gentle.

Areas four six and seven had been a breeze. Terra just obliterated the raptors. They were so much of a breeze Sora and Riku asked her to take care of area 8 by themselves. Riku had taken a simple sword and been forced to take a shield because of Guild Protocol. Sora just summoned his Keyblade. He was taking a little bit too much pride on it, as impressive as it was. Me? Well, I knew something was wrong the minute I entered the area. The smell… carcasses. A lot of them. I was used to seeing nests like this area was, filled with bones and stuff like that… but this scent was fresh. Terra quickly picked up on my movements as I inspected a nearby opening on the crevice we were now and rushed to me.

"Found anything?" She asked in her damn near angelic tone. I don't know… she seemed too perfect to be true.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." I replied, I had just uncovered a body of a massive raptor-like monster. It was basically a huge Velociprey with a massive orange crest to signally his superiority. His bottom half was eaten, hence the smell.

"That's a "drome" right? A pack leader." So she had studied this as well.

"Yeah, this is a Velocidrome. I'll have to check for what killed… oh fuck…" I realized it too late, just when I saw the claw marks. We were on a crevice, where a cave had opened, overlooking the sea on a food filled land, even more so with a swarm of weak creatures… and a giant egg behind it. HIS egg. That roar resounded in my ears. I had heard that before. When I still watched my dad do what he did best. It was engraved in my mind. The King of the Skies was here and he wanted food for his soon to be children. "Terra, trust me on this!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "SORA, RIKU!" I yelled, surprising the duo who were scanning for the source of the roar. The Velociprey had already ran away. "JUMP!" I head the wings flapping. The back of my eyes could see a deep red blur. From the looks of it, so did Riku and Sora from their expressions and because they actually accepted the jump. That one leap of faith. I hope I was right about the ocean being bellow… Well, I had already jumped, so fingers crossed.

* * *

**Xion's POV:**

Two areas of corpses. The hunt had been easy on us. Someone or worse… something had done it for us. We entered area ten, always with a feeling of dread on our shoulders. I was frantically looking everywhere, trying to spot the killer. _"So that's how dad felt all time heh…?"_ I mused before hearing Nami speaking.

"I… I just say something yellow and brown… behind this rock, drinking from the water!" She was bewildered, but I was actually more relaxed.

"It's probably just a Genprey. It's a Velociprey that can para…" I turned the rock. "That's no Genprey…" I froze when that thing looked at me, its eye full of bloodlust. We were… food for it. It was not a raptor. No, it walked on all fours, the front limbs long and muscled with wings attached spreading out from the sides. The chest was thin and muscled, also skinny, it had no scales, and it's head made to kill, gigantic jaw with a blue scaled head that connected to the main body by a massive, muscled and long neck made for snapping those razor sharp teeth around. It's tail, yellow with brown and blue scale just like the top portion of its body could crush rocks and steel. Those eyes… blood red. I WISHED it was a heartless. That was none other than the Tyrant of the Earth… "**RUN!**" It was the hunter, we were the hunted. It roared and we were literally… blown away.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_In this world, it's Hunt or be Hunted. So… which one is it?"_

_"Rufus, again, I won't blindly accept your offer just for who you WERE!"_

_"Kairi, don't be a hero!"_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: King of the Skies, Lord of the Sea, Tyrant of the Earth.

* * *

Profiles:

Setzer Gabbiani (Final Fantasy VI, 29): If you know him from KH2… discard that view of him. They destroyed his character there! Anyway, proud owner of the only Magitek powered airship, the flying Casino, Blackjack, this born-to-be-a-gambler is a good company to keep. Honest and a good friend, his turst on pure luck has gotten him out of more troubles than it gotten him. His life is but a chip in the pile. Ante up!

* * *

******Post-Chapter******** note:** I quite literally littered the chapter with hints on the backstory of two characters in particular, try and find it. This world… well, if you don't know it, I'll tell you when the arc's over. If you really want to know what it is, google is your friend. What I will do, maybe, is ask for your opinion later on worlds to visit. Don't go crazy just yet, I'm still thinking. Anyway, thoughts and the usual mumbo jumbo? Review! I got a whooping nine the last chapter, so I know you like to do it! Also, it may speed up the story, since reviews are part of my regular diet before writing!


	9. The Three Kings

******Author's Note:** This took me two more days than intended, but here you go! Dig in!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Nine**

******King of the Skies, Lord of the Sea, Tyrant of the Earth**

* * *

Note to self, if I die from this, I'm going to beat up Shin from heaven to hell. Now that that's aside. MAYDAY MAYDAY! Houston, we have a situation! S.O.S! In short, I'm probably falling to my death. Not a good way to start a chapter, heh? I mean, yeah, that THING on top of the cliff was obviously bad news alright, but was it worse than a leap of faith down the referred cliff? Apparently… yeah. In-between my screaming, Riku seemed to have maintained his calm and had now shut me up with a swift strike to the head.

"Look down you idiot!" He exclaimed, not as an insult, more like a joke. I looked down and lo and behold, water.

"So I remembered the map right." All the happiness that WAS going to take over me vanished when Shinryu stated that.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS WATER DOWN HE-"

**SPLASH.**

"Glurgurg gurlglr glr. Glurglrglr, GURL!" Yeah, I tried to yell at him underwater. Genius I know. When I finally realized just how retarded I was sounding, I bolted to the surface with a swift stroke of both hands and feet, breaststroke style. That was something I loved about growing up in the islands, I was practically half fish. When I emerged, I found my two male friends already floating on the surface.

"Why did you let go of me? You didn't have to fall." Terra asked as she floated above us. I need to learn to do that.

"The backlash of stopping after such a fall would've thorn my arm off. I prefer being wet thank you." That guy replied far too carefree for a person who had just gambled three lives.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" I shouted, swimming to his side and grabbing his shoulders. "Why the hell did you tell us to jump?" I questioned harshly, it was the heat of the moment and I my heart hadn't slowed down yet.

"Because…" He pulled his shoulders off him. "What you saw is something a First Class has troubles with." That shut me up pretty good. "We couldn't handle something like that. Not now." My mind did a one-eighty when he told me that.

"We gotta go warn Kairi!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me dubiously so I was forced to add: "And the others!" The damage was done anyway, that was a very weak defense to a problem I didn't even know I had at the time.

"Riiight." Riku commentated, giving me a very dubious wink. "Anyway, if memory serves me right… we're in Area eleven right? Area ten should be due south." Shinryu nodded in agreement. Riku had only seen the map for seconds and he still remembered it to such detail? Maybe there WAS a reason for him to be what some would call a genius. However, it's as if someone on a superior plane, which I won't mention since he's writing this, had a vendetta against us that day. When we started swimming south, saw a small illumination in the waters on our way, that and we somehow heard… lightning.

"No…" Shin muttered, a giant shade sliding bellow us. "NO NO NO!" There was something in the water, and he was horror-stricken by it. There was an eruption of water by my side and just like that, with a silenced scream, Riku was gone.

"No!" Terra exclaimed, entering the water like a missile. Me and Shin soon followed, even though he was all but willing to. I soon realized why. The thing that had grabbed Riku and was now clamping his maw around his right leg was every bit as scary as Shin had made it seem. It was a mixture of a cobra and a dragon, not like the Chinese traditional dragon's though. Let's get this out of the way first. This guy was… HUGE in length. Easily as big as one of those premade houses you saw for the lower mid-class. Underwater it just made him all the more terrifying as we were not in our element, just by the way he looked however, we knew we were in his.

Okay let's begin slowly describing just how SCREWED I was. The dragon's entire back and claws were made of a very solid looking deep blue scaling, the chest however, seemed to be much less protected as the scales, unlike the ones at the back which you could think they were an armor, were simple grayish ones who from what I thought wouldn't be much harder than normal skin. Mistake number one there. Onto more detailed explanations. Well, the head was much like a dragon's, but it had the circular crest of a cobra, of course in that deep blue, and four horns extended from the top and sides. The two top were brown while the other two were blue. The scaly back was connected to the body by a very long neck that granted the beast flexibility unmatched and was filled with spikes, four of them being prominent enough to impale someone, they were light beige in color. The four paws lead up to claws whose nails were ATLEAST thirty centimeters long, more than enough to slice your arm off even in a grasping blow. This also meant it could walk on land… Finally, the tail. It was obvious what the tail was for. Almost as long as the entire body, it served the same purpose as the neck seemed to, to guide it through the water by their contortions, it was also exceptional at covering the area around it. That was the last thing I'd ever want to find on LAND, much less on WATER.

Anyway, Riku was doing his best to subdue the pain and fight back, stabbing at the snout with his sword, to little effect. Hell, it just bounced back. By this time, Terra had already reached the monster's head, her hand cackling with sparks of lightning. She was about to try and shock the beast but Shin grabbed her wrist just before she touched it. The way he shook his head told us it was a no go and I THINK I heard him mutter "fire", but how could we use fire underwater? Well, apparently because fuck you that's how! Terra's hand certainly didn't catch on fire, but she slammed that tiny palm on the side of the dragon's maw and vapor started coming out, indicating the burn. This did more harm than good however, as the dragon fluidly whipped his neck on a sideways motion, coiling itself before doing the same with its tail. They both still dodged the predictable headbut, but the tail was too fast for Shin to evade, even though he appeared to see it coming. Anyway, Terra reached for the huge ass sword she had gotten from the village armory and tried a more… standard approached. It broke on the creature's crest. Quite easily even. It was about that time I decided to, you know, DO something.

"_Let's see how he handles my Keyblade!"_I told myself, darting bellow the lizard. I wasn't going to try cut its mouth, the scales around it seemed to be too hard, I was going for the chest. Terra seemed to notice this as she started to try to distract the monster by sliding around its head. This caused the chest to be semi-immobile as the creature was busy waving its neck. Without thinking any further, I plunged my sword into its stomach. The creature's eye lost focus for a second before it cringed, almost biting of Riku's leg in the process. It was pissed. Shin swum to my side and began tugging my arm, and I TRIED to comply, but the Keyblade was stuck on the stomach. We both tried to pull it out, but the muscles were too strong, even when pierced. Then, I started to understand just why Shin stopped Terra from using thunder elemental attacks on it. The crystals on the dragon's back started to glow in a brilliant blue and the water started to cackle. Shin pulled my shoulder to swim away but it was too late. The thing contorted all of its body and created a dome of electrical shocks scattered around it, catching the three of us at the same time. It was like… well it was really what it felt it was. Thousands of volts entering my body and leaving just as fast, repeating the processes tens if not hundreds of times for the next couple of seconds, and let me tell you, it hurt like hell.

"_What the…? I got knocked out?! __Damnit… move body!"_ After the shock I lost consciousness for just a second or two but that was enough to make me wonder what the heck was going on. Shin was nowhere to be seen, which didn't actually surprise me since all islanders could swim really fast, Riku's movements were now only spastic, he was even trying to fight back and Terra had grabbed onto the crystals at the monsters back. The worst? The Monster was swimming away, arcing his body like a serpent to propel himself. Then it hit me… Riku didn't train Blitzball, heck, he probably never swam all that much in his life, he had been underwater for almost two minutes now… he needed oxygen! I began swimming towards the serpent, but it was just going too fast. If it escaped to the open sea Riku was doomed. By then I saw Terra had reached its head. Wouldn't do any good I thought. By god was I wrong. First, she wrapped her legs on the sides of the neck and placed her hands one on each side of the maw. And then she began to pull.

"_She's crazy if she thinks she can open that thing's mouth with her hands…"_ And at first, it looked like I was correct, the dragon kept swimming with minimal effort put into keeping its mouth shut. Then, it stopped. Apparently it was annoyed. First, he spun much like he did to hit Shin with its tail. It failed and only made it so I could almost catch up to it before he assumed an all too familiar position, the crystal-like spikes on its back shinning. My warning was not only useless since I was underwater and only saw bubbles burst out of my mouth, but also too late as the shock had begun. I couldn't get close, but I could see the girl crying in agony, whipping her head backwards in pain, the entirety of the painful shouts being absorbed by the water. Riku was way worse. He wasn't even moving or crying, he was just spasming from the shocks. But there was something weird this time. The lightning the thing created were blue, but around its head were some weird looking violet ones. Plus, Terra seemed to have stopped screaming, now determinedly but slowly pulling her head back to normal position and exerting pressure on both her arms. The skin… was breaking?! Literally breaking and leaving behind traces of a new violet one. More disturbingly, she was ACTUALLY unclasping the teeth out of the dragon, with a final cry that shook the water, she had single-handily pried open the jaw of the beast. The dragon was stunned, confused at how that could've happened, even I was.

"_Unreal…"_ I muttered to myself in disbelief. I was woken up from my shocked state when appeared, grabbing Riku and signaling us to follow. After a few seconds of head start, me joining the other two swimming, we heard a roar, underwater, yes, it was that powerful. I looked back while swimming and saw how the maw of the beast was now spewing lightning passively as its eyes shone in an orange tone, the spikes on its back now permanently lit up. It pulled its head back and… shot a ball of lightning towards us. Yes. I said that right. I wouldn't even have been able to dodge if Shin didn't push me away in time. He signaled us to step it up and I saw a cave in the distance. I was starting to run out of air also. When I played Blitzball, I could take ten minutes of oxygen-less swimming, but that was a long time ago. Riku rapidly deteriorating also, he didn't even move now. We swam as fast as we could, looking back once again I saw the thing bolting towards us as it spun, electrical current covering its body.

"_Whoa!" _I managed to barely dodge the charge, but now it was between us and the cavern and it was angry. I looked to the side and saw how Terra's eyes were half closed and she was gasping for air her body should be hitting its limit after all that effort. Shin groaned and reached for his pocket, pulling out a cylindrical yellow object with a trigger like a grenade had. Biting out the restraint, he threw it at the head of it and covered his eyes, I doing the same as I realized what it was. The flash bomb gave us just enough time to whisk through the now blindly wailing monster and finally breath fresh air as we erupted out of the water into a small circular, dry cavern. While I was coughing out the water I had swallowed during our little excursing though:

"Terra, help me!" Shin shouted. Terra nodded and raised her right hand, both of their hands being covered by chilling winds.

"**BLIZZAGA!**"As they both chanted their spells, they put their hands into the water, instantly freezing the surface and quite a bit of tunnel that was the only entrance… and exit to the cave. Shin of course had his arm frozen during the incantation and needed help thawing it. I was the first one to check Riku to see how his condition was. He was still breathing so there was no CPR needed. I don't get how he could've survived that without proper training, maybe his sister had drilled him. If she did, thank Lightning for her sadistic nature…

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded to know to the only person who seemed to know what was going on. Shin took a seat on a nearby rock and replied with a tired expression.

"That… was a Lagiacrus. And we're going to need a miracle to get out of this." He told me in the most hollow tone I had heard.

"Why?" I succinctly asked.

"Remember when I told you an Elder Wyrm had a village slaughtering 50 danger level?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, in this world, a fifty is a critter's danger level. That guy is a village slaughtering monster HERE. His danger level is… one hundred and seventy five." Well… crap. "SOLDIER 1st class territory." I take that back. I should've said shit. "Now I need you to do as I say if we are going to beat that thing." Was he insane? Didn't he just say…

"That thing is able to fight SOLDIERS 1st class and we're going to just go at it?!" I shouted, to which he just shook his head.

"Just because something has a lot of power doesn't mean it's strong." I was going to need more time to fully grasp the meaning of that, as of now I just thought on the immediate meaning of it. Even then I kinda failed at it. What? It was deep man, DEEP! Or I am just a jackass… The way I looked at him just proved how clueless I was. "Look, it's strong, but it's an animal. It has patterns and known weaknesses it does not know how to hide or cover. And I know them."

"But can we even take advantage of them?" I asked. That was all fine and dandy, but knowing the weaknesses didn't help anyone if you couldn't capitalize on them.

"Look, Sora, I took you for one who at least TRIES before rolling up and dying. In this world, it's Hunt or be Hunted. So… which one is it?" He asked me, appealing to both my carefree side and my pride. I was so easy to manipulate.

"Okay, I'm in, what do we do?!" I asked, pumped to kick ass and chew bubble- You know what?! NO! I'm not going to make that joke.

"Well, Terra's out." He pointed with his thumb, showcasing the girl, who was having a very peaceful sleep on a rock nearby. "The ice will hold for…" There was a tremor on the cave. Easy to know what did it. "One hour at most with that guy barging on it. We'll wake her up in half an hour. Sora, I need you to dig a hole." He told me, throwing the shovel he carried on his back until then. He had thought of everything, hadn't he? "As big as you can in half an hour. I'll be preparing the traps…" He picked up a computerized disk and began fiddling with it.

"Well… I guess if this fails… I'll at least have dug my own grave!" Badumtsss. Who got the drums in here?!

* * *

A cloaked figure emerged from dark portal on top of a mountain. The person was wearing the coat we knew from Braig and approached a similar dressed one. The main difference about this second person was how he, or she to be exact, had her hood down, revealing a quite strangely styled blonde hair. It was completely slicked backwards up until her shoulders and had… two antenna like strands leaving its front. The woman's bright emerald eyes were concentrated on her one gloveless' hand, which nails she was arranging with the help of a golden small pin-like dagger.

"Hey Marly." She greeted, not even sparing the man a look. This man's hair was… weird. Spiky hair falling even bellow his shoulders, all of it PINK. I know true man wear pink, but this is ridiculous. He however, was NOT pleased in the slightest.

"Larxene, I've never saw you as the brightest bulb in the room, but THIS?" He roared, pointing at the four running teens bellow, followed by a very hungry wyvern. "I don't think you realized the purpose of this mission!" This however, didn't seem to faze them woman one bit.

"Relax Marl. I got this." She finished her hand's nail polish and was now admiring her job.

"I don't think you understand. We want the two of them ALIVE! What I'm seeing down there is you sicking the most bloodthirsty monster we captured on our main target!" She shouted, pulling Larxene's hand to him in order to force eye contact. She was smiling sadistically.

"If those two can't get out of that then really, they won't cut it." "Marly" was at first taken aback by how she answered but then it hit him… She was right.

"Lax… that was the ONLY time I heard you say something productive outside of torture… Good job." The woman smiled again.

"That's because while this isn't torture." A shrill scream erupted from bellow. "It's the next best thing…" She finished, licking her lips in expectation.

"I have to tell grown-ups about this…" Cuore whispered, vanishing. She has some timing, doesn't she?

* * *

**I think we should check in with Kairi, don't you?**

"That's a Tigrex!" Xion shouted as we ran. Not that knowing a name would help us but at least she completed the information.

"You know, I get what they were going for, but taking the word "Tiger" and "Tyrannosaurus Rex" and smashing them together isn't exactly original." Roxas chimed in. Totally important. Thank you Roxas, you're as "useful" as your twin.

"That's one of the three things that ended up on Isla del Monstruo… it's easily the most violent wyvern there is." I take that back, I didn't want more information. "Its strength is land combat… it's not very smart though." I looked back and saw how the thing was catching up on us. On the bright side, Xi was probably right, that thing didn't seem all that smart… oh who am I kidding? That thing seemed retarded with that tongue sticking out and waving to the wind. Still, the jaw was as big as my torso, I wasn't going to take any chances. Then… it stopped.

"We're going to make it!" Naminé exclaimed as we entered the area marked as nine. It was a wet area with water flowing up to our ankles over the stone floor and we were in-between two tall walls. Still, as you can guess, it's just too easy to jinx something. The monster had only stopped in order to pick up a large boulder and hurl it at us at amazing speed while were focused on running. Before I knew, Naminé was projected forward, tumbling on the floor for a few meters before stopping, her eyes close and her left leg bent in ways no leg should be bent.

"Nami!" I called, my eye catching a yellow shadow on the right. The Tigrex had jumped and was now clinging to the side wall, eyeing my sister with killing intent. Just after, he jolted from it and flew into my sister head first. What I did was not logical in any way or shape, but I'm proud of it. Putting all my weight on my right leg I propelled myself forward with one step, landing on the monster's way to my sister with my left. Xion and Roxas were screaming for me to get out of the way as the thing drew ever closer, but I just closed my eyes and remembered what had trained for ten years now. I opened them just as the Tigrex was not even a meter away from me and cried: "Tatsumaki… Gorasen!" As I slammed right leg with all the power my body could muster in that short while. I could hear something crack as I hit the side of the creature's head, it was small, but it was there. The creature's head was even worse than stone. That I could break. But this? With one more roar I managed to push through and knock the wyvern to the side, where it rolled on the floor twice before managing to stop on its normal position. It was as confused as Xion and Roxas were.

"Kairi… just who are you?!" Roxas exclaimed, even though I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Take Naminé and get to cover! I'll handle this guy by myself!" I exclaimed, grabbing my sister and throwing it against the blonde before turning to my target.

"Don't be stupid Kairi, that's a SOLDIER 1st class enemy! We've got to find Aqua and Zack!" Xion shouted at me, but I was over the line of reasoning at that point, that thing had tried to kill my sister.

"Then do it yourself!" I shouted, getting into battle position as the thing started to prowl around me.

"Fine, be that way!" Xion spat back, grabbing Roxas and pulling him behind a rock. "We're not leaving you behind though!"

"Okay… remember what Master always said…" I told myself as the thing scanned for openings. "You cannot catch wind, but a breeze cannot protect or hurt anything… you need to become…" The Tigrex saw me lowering my left arm and saw that as an opening. He was wrong "The storm!" I exclaimed, vanishing from its sight. Now it was on!

* * *

**Let's try a new view, shall we? Bring on Eraqus!**

Rufus Shinra. He was many things during his life. This very school's best student… my student. My pride… our school's pride. A genius in every way imaginable. But most importantly, he had been my friend. But that was before and this was now. The person standing in front of me was smug, cold and shrouded in mystery. If the Rufus I knew was in there, he did a good job hiding it. He still wore the same, that simple white buttoned jacket over a matching business suit, the gloves shirt and tie all black. His voice was the same, but it didn't sound the same, that tone was almost sickening. He was babbling about economics like he didn't know I was up to par, only to be courteous, we both knew why he was here.

"And this is why Shinra is built on steel foundations and there is nothing to worry about in investing in it." He finished, finally crossing his arms and asking the million gil question. "So, why do you still rely on Stark Industries to power your school? You always took pride on having the cutting edge on tech but you refuse to accept Shinra. Is there a specific reason for this? We're not expensive by any means, and I could cut you a special price since I TRULY want to contribute to the school that raised me."

"You know exactly how our finances go Rufus, it's not about the money… at least for us it isn't." I weaved in a little slash at what I thought to be his reason at the end. He played dumb.

"What do you mean "for us"? You can't be suggesting I am in it for the money." He faked offense so badly I wondered if was even trying at all.

"I honestly do not know Rufus… but that isn't the reason we are constantly declining your offers." I replied, taking a look at the clock on the other side of my office_. "How can they be so late? We've been here for __half an hour __already."_

"May I ask what it is then?" I didn't want to speak without my guests but it seemed I had to…

"Well, you see…" I was interrupted by the door slamming open, a black haired man in an "I heart Radiant Garden" shirt bumbling in.

"Sorry! I got lost in the hallways." The man said, scratching the back of his head.

"_How did he…__ nevermind."_ well, that's normal for him anyway, even after spending a good chunk of his life here. "Of course, Mister President." I greeted, Rufus' expression turning dark for a moment before returning to his fake civilized one.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

Well, I had done it. A freaking three meters deep, ten meters wide hole on the ground. I didn't know that speed was even possible for humans, but I guess the Keyblade had changed me more than I thought. Anyway, I heard Shin tell me that was enough and as such, I climbed out.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to actually do so good. Let's wake up Terra, we still have a chance after all." I didn't know if I should be happy to exceed expectations, or pissed off that he didn't expect anything good from me. That soon was put behind my back when we actually got to the girl. She was red, febrile red and sweating all over her body while uncomfortably squirming in her sleep. Worse yet, she was talking to herself in a nigh schizophrenic way.

"No… no it wasn't fun! It didn't feel good!" She shouted at no one in particular, whipping her head on multiple direction repeatedly.

"_Okaaaaaay, that__'s __weird.__" _Understatement of the year, her skin was starting to crack like last time.

"I get the feeling my suspicions weren't misplaced." Oh great, here comes conspiracy man…

"What do you mean?" I asked the brunet in question.

"Think about it for a second. She's just too perfect in an impartial point of view. She has magical potential that no one else has, an extremely good control over magic, she's strong enough to easily wield two-handed blades… where are the cons?" I didn't agree with him at all.

"Ever thought she may actually be what she seems?" Well, I was being stupid there, but I didn't like losing trust in my friends.

"If she is… why is she with us? I don't say SOLDIER 1st class is in reach, she's too inexperienced, but 2nd isn't all that hard." He got me there. "Why did they never send her on the field? And what's… this?" He asked, picking up her hand, whose nails were now more akin to claws.

"I… don't know." I confessed, breaking to his demands. Before anything else came to pass, the cave shook again, remembering that we DID have a giant freaking dragon trying to crash in. "We have to hurry though!" he nodded and we both called her name. When she didn't answer Shin just got out some water and splashed it on her face. I'd say that was "cold" but that'd be a horrible pun.

"Wh-what?!" Terra yelled, jumping to her feet and inspecting the surroundings unnerved. After a few seconds she looked at her hand and was paralyzed at how the nails were and how a great deal of it was now pale violet. "What… is this?!" She screamed, falling to her knees. "Why?! I don't want this!" I still didn't understand what the heck was happening, only she did apparently.

"Hey, this is not the time to have a mental breakdown, we need you! Look at me!" Shin intervened, taking her hand out of her field of vision and looking at her dead in the eye. "We need you to heal Riku and we need that thing we discussed. Now. We can worry about what's happening to you when we aren't half an hour away from being eaten alive!" As unbelievably blunt as that was, the shocked face on Terra's face turned into a serious one and she nodded in agreement. Doing her best to avoid eye contact with her hand, she went towards Riku and started healing him. Shin had stopped the bleeding with some herbs he had bought at the store, but Terra healing him gave him enough energy to wake up.

"Wow… was that all real?" Riku asked. Shin and I debriefed him and he… took it a lot better than I thought. "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay guys, listen up, this is probably my best area so if you do this right, we'll leave without a scratch! Terra, I'm going to need that Warp spell. Here's why…" And we listened.

* * *

**Back to the Master:**

"President Laguna. What a marvelous surprise!" Rufus greeted, shaking the president's hand. "At what do I owe this honor?"

"Eraqus told me to drop by to, you know, avoid making you have two different meetings in this world. And Rufie, drop the President, we're buds, aren't we?" I was beginning to doubt that. Laguna and Rufus had been best friends in school… but that had been long ago. Too long ago.

"How thoughtful." He sneered, taking one good look at me. "Well, can I ask you your answer then?"

"I'm not buying this Rufus." Laguna had changed to his rarely seen serious side. "This whole act, the way it's all developed in secret, none of it."

"So, your problem is not knowing how I produce my services? Well, I thought you'd trust me… I was your best friend for years and still consider myself to be, modesty apart." It was like listening to a viper. "You know me, why is do you not trust me enough to accept it?"

"Rufus, again, I won't blindly accept your offer just for who you WERE!" Laguna shouted in an unparalleled display of anger. I was also seething, but I wasn't as hot blooded and "in the moment" as Laguna was, even though I was probably even more hateful than Laguna was. "This is Magitek Rufus. I've lost too much to it to not ask these questions. To not keep a close eye on everything related to it. I do not approve of your actions Rufus… especially with the surveys." Someone didn't expect hearing about surveys, and it wasn't me.

"So I see you resorted to petty spies… I thought more of you." He spat in a passively aggressive way, only to have an incorporeal voice speaking.

"But you didn't think more of me I'm sure." It was the voice of a middle aged man. It was him. I should've guessed he wouldn't just walk in the room… I already predicted what our computers would say next.

"I'm sorry Master Eraqus, but this man has designed, I can't say no." Tron apologized, even though I already knew he had to have been hacked.

"Don't worry. He's harmless." I answered. It was then that the door opened and from it entered a man.

"You… what're you doing here?" Rufus asked the newcomer. It wasn't the man I was expecting… then again, the man I was expecting would never walk in by the door.

He just replied:

"The same as Tony." The window flew open right at that time and Tron again showed one of the "symptoms" of being hacked by his creator. Music. Heavy music.

"Hello gentlemen, let's talk business, shall we?" The one I had called for the day before said as the vocals for the music kicked in:

I am Iron Man.

* * *

**Back to what we were building up before we got to see a bunch of old guys talking and a cameo teaser that, let's be honest, has been obvious since chapter two...****Anyway, back to Sora!**

"Okay, everyone know what to do?" Shin asked. Another tremor came to pass and we could see the ice cracking.

"Yup!" I exclaimed, the other two just nodded. Right afterwards, from the crushed ice flew the Lagiacrus, landing on the ground with a massive tremor. He stood much like a crocodile would, but his head was in a cobra like position, looking down on us. We didn't move. "Come here and fight us mano a fin…o!" I taunted, holding my fists up high. The reptile seemed to scout the surroundings but saw nothing but a small disk in-between him and us. Hum. I wonder where the hole went? Anyway, thinking to be safe doing it, it roared and began running in our direction, lowering his head and now seeming like a full-fledged croc as he ran. I tried my best to hide my smirk, but we were all doing it on the inside. Once he got too close…

**CRASH!**

Right down the hole. "Suck it you blue croc-snake-thing!" Okay, not my finest hour, but the readers must know that I am not perfect, as hard as that is to believe. We went to the edge of the hole and saw how the confused monster was now squirming to get himself up, having fallen back first into it. Well, he was finding it hard since the hole was filled with large barrels Terra had been asked to keep track of and warp if needed. The barrels were also full of gunpowder and Shin had just now lit up a lighter he had bought for such an occasion.

"Insert Schwarzenegger one-liner here." A one-liner about one liners… Anyway, he simply let the lighter fall. I don't think I need to tell you what happened when the flame made contact with one of the barrels. Well, I can spell it out for you: B-o-o-m. So big it was, I was catapulted backwards. I was basically the only one who didn't brace himself for the explosion. At least it was over. I waited until the crimson maelstrom gave way into a fog of ashes and smoke to speak.

"So, looks like we don't need all that stuff. I mean, it was a good backup plan, but that thing's dead." I was so naïve at the time.

"If dead is a code name for pissed, yes, it's very dead." Shin replied, the freaking thing almost making me go deaf when it roared, ten times louder than last time. The smoke then became infested with sparks and suddenly, the thing's claw, now burned and broken, grabbed the edge of the hole.

"Oh that's just bull!" I shouted. The congregation of electricity that came afterwards however, clued me in. Jump! A ball of electricity whisked by us as I was surprised I had the presence of mind to dodge. While we were all on the floor however, the Lagiacrus pulled himself up, its eyes and spikes shinning like when he got really irritated last time.

"Hey Sora, we're going!" I heard Riku shout.

"Oh right… the back!" I exclaimed, now remembering how I was supposed to circle the damned thing. Riku, whose weapon did nothing but bounce on the thing, just jumped and kicked it in the face. Just to further irritate the leviathan class monster. While he did so, Shin cut at the now exposed chest since the head was now trying to catch the mid-flight Riku. That dagger of his cut the chest like butter. The Lagia squirmed and cringed in pain before plunging his head downwards. Shin had already dodged when he started it, like he had memorized the movements already. But even then, that was a distraction. The Riku had taken the other distraction to its full advantage and had now fallen on top of the crest, grabbing the horns. While the monster tried to shake it off, Terra landed on top of the back, where the spikes were located.

"Firaga!" She chanted, heeding the advice that it was weak to fire-elemental magic. Now this was a cry of pain. What I heard was so high pitched I had to cover my ears to get any closer. The explosion seemed to have angered the Lagiacrus FAR across the cautious line. He coiled his neck and tail and lightning began to cackle around it.

"Perfect…" Shin mumbled before shouting. "GET READY SORA!" Terra easily jumped off, as Riku did before the lightning field truly manifested, leaving us with our perfect situation. True to our "strategist's" words, the tail arced upwards when he created the field. And if he was right, the place where the blue carapace became the fin-like tail, about halfway through… was soft. "GO!"

"On it!" The last time I felt like this was when I fought with Dante. I lunged at it with only one goal in my mind. Sever it. With a war cry and a jump, just as the lightning ended, a flash of steel followed by a very small amount of blood. Yes, the blade was that sharp. Even being a giant key. Half of the tail fell on the ground, separated from the body as the leviathan cried in agony, rolling and squirming as more blood shot out. For the first time since I saw it, I felt on the same level as it was, not like the hunted, but more like the hunter. What I didn't expect though, was how the thing still had fight in it. With another deafening roar, it stood up. It locked on into the other three and bent its neck backwards. Riku immediately jumped out of the way, predicting a lightning ball, but Shinryu just stood there, unwavering. When the Lagiacrus jolted his head to the front… nothing came out.

"With the dermal spikes damaged… he can't do shit." Just how much did this guy know about these things? Anyway, it was around this time that the Lagiacrus realized that it was, indeed, outmatched and quickly losing blood, so it did the most logical thing and began heading towards the water, dragging his wounded back leg in the process. "Oh no you don't! Terra, Sora!" We nodded and blocked his path with our bodies. The leviathan had had enough of us and tried to take a bite out of us, but fortunately, we were too fast for its weakened state. He was probably not even seeing correctly due to blood loss. "Done!" That as our cue to get out of its way. Now desperate to run away, the monster didn't care the fact that Riku and Shinryu had left a circular object, that was cackling in electricity mind you, on his path to the sea and push forward. Needless to say, as soon as it stepped on it, the volt current was so large even a primarily electrical beast like it was paralyzed. "Let him have it!" And so, we pulled out the balls that Shinryu had built on that half an hour and showered him with redish spheres that exploded in a gas. After some waves of throws, and as soon as the Shock Trap ended, its eyes slowly closed, drifting into a tranquilizer-induced sleep.

"Aw yeah!" I cheered as the head hit the ground. "We rock!" Riku then approached the downed serpent and asked:

"So, who has the honors?" I don't know what he meant, but apparently Shinryu did.

"We're NOT killing it!" He shouted in a way it almost seemed like we were talking about his mother.

"Look, as much as your strategy DID give us a victory so easy I almost doubted this was a First Class monster… what you're saying is retarded. Do you actually think this guy won't wake up and chomp us?" I had to agree with Riku here. All this just to put it to sleep and then leave was pretty dangerous.

"First, it's not a "guy", it's a girl." The man replied, going to a nearby rock and plucking one MASSIVE egg from behind it. "And it was just protecting this. The eyes are normal, the behavior as well. It isn't possessed." So… this was all a misunderstanding… great. Just great. Now I would feel like a prick killing it. Still, it IS dangerous to leave it be. Or so I thought. "Second three of these tranq bombs make a Lagia sleep for one hour. We threw SIXTEEN to be safe. And THIRD, if we leave her here, I can send Felynes to pick her up and surgically restore the tail so no harm done if we leave now. No need for senseless killing." Riku was left a bit turned off and how hard he had been told, especially by the end of it, but what I really surprised me was how, in a situation where we could all die, that guy concocted a plan not to save US but to save US and the ENEMY. "Killing is never the answer, remember that. Let's go, the rest might be in trouble."

"That's… surprisingly noble. But he's right, we need to hurry." Terra nodded, shaking off her right hand before jumping into the water. I still wanted to know what that was all about.

"Maaaan. I just passed as a jackass." Riku spouted in fake irritation. "Well, I guess he's right. Death is kinda permanent, you can't erase your mistake if it is. Anyway, I think we should warn your girlfriend that there's currently a giant flying thing roaming around."

"Who the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, I don't know… ends with an I and starts with a K." Oh he did not just imply that.

"I. Hate. Her." I punctuated for added emphasis.

"Whatever you say boy. Just make me your best man at the wedding, 'kay?" I swear he was this close to getting his head swiped clean off before jumping into the water. Oh I could swim faster than him, but I'd rather keep homicide off my record.

* * *

**And for the first time in the story… Roxas!**

Before you ask, no, we didn't run. And no, it wasn't to "not leave Kairi behind". It would make sense to go get Zack and Aqua to help her. The thing is, that wyvern always managed to block the exit. We tried a couple of times, but it always managed to block our escape route. Kairi just couldn't keep up. She was trying to, but we all knew we needed a miracle. Right now she had axe-kicked the head of the beast but really, it made no damage. She was able to outrun it simply because she was a lot smaller and for that, more nimble. We all knew that a single swipe that she took head on would probably kill her and that all of her martial arts did nothing but mildly annoy the monster, but I couldn't do anything. Xion had already emptied her cartridge on it, thing is, the skin was too hard for normal ammo. At least Naminé seemed stable, if in pain.

"Hey Roxas…" Xion called me in a hesitant tone.

"What is it?!" I asked a bit upset, not taking my eyes of the battle. Kairi had dodged a claw swipe by ducking and then delivered a backflip-kick onto the thing's chin, only to have it shake it off before she even landed and getting punted away by hit from the back of the wing.

"Does this qualify as an emergency?" I swear, I completely lost it there.

"NO XION! THIS ISN'T! I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE WE DON'T HAVE A SECRET PLAN! WE'RE JUST GIVING THAT THING A CHANCE AREN'T WE?!" Yeah… I don't handle stress all that well. Still, for all it's worth, Xion seemed to understand my situation and didn't overact at all.

"Guess it is, huh? Well, I'm going to use this then." I saw her read out for her skirt and pull it slightly up. I was confused… a lot! Was she hitting on me?! Look, she is pretty and all, but she's just not my type… too energetic and not blonde. Thank god she was only reaching for a… did she really have a gun tied to her leg there?! "My Uncle told me to use this only for emergencies." She said. Now that I noticed… that was old as shit. I mean, not the gun, the model. It wasn't even an automatic.

"Xion… what the heck is that old gun?" I asked of her, quickly glancing at the battle to see how Kairi had successfully mounted the head of the Tigrex. This should give us time… and she was thrown off. Scratch that. She did manage to flip and land on one knee, but her expression told us how damaged she was. One eye was half-closed and the right cheek had a major gash, not to mention how she was all wet from rolling on the watery floor. Her clothes were getting tattered too, a worrying cut on her stomach bleeding a bit too much. I almost didn't register Xion's speech.

"This is not an old gun! This is the greatest handgun ever made. The Colt Single Action Army. Six bullets... More than enough to kill anything that moves." She whispered in an almost idolizing tone as she opened the chamber to put the bullets in. That… was creepy. "You know, they call this the Peacemaker… do you know why?" She whispered the last part oh so creepily. Yeah, I knew why.

"Why not pull that out sooner if it's so good?!" I blurted, seeing as she had seemingly done this on purpose.

"I only have six bullets… and I can't get them easily, they're specially made now." Well, so she did have a reason. "One from Zack. One from Dad. One from David. One from George and Jack. One from Josh and one from Mom." She recited those names as she slowly inserted the bullets into the frame and readied the weapon. Finally, she just had to spin it like she used to, didn't she? "Okay… I'm ready. KAIRI!" The girl in question ducked as Xion set herself in firing position with her right hand. "Duck!" She yelled as she fired. She twisted her wrist to deal with the recoil and the bullet sped off. Kairi instinctively ducked as the bullet… missed the Tigrex and headed towards the rock. I thought Xion smiling after shooting was just idiotic before seeing how the bullet hit the side of the rock, ricocheting diagonally into the floor and then again in the floor, now going diagonally up and… right into the eye of the wyvern.

"Holly shit…" I never curse but this?! This was just insane. Xion chuckled and spun her gun again, playfully blowing out air on it.

"Just like Uncle Adam showed me." She really had a thing for metallic constructs, didn't she? Anyway, back to the fight, apparently this was just a small victory. The thing shook its head a couple of times before the pain became rage. It jumped backwards and elevated its head roaring with such power it blew Kairi away. "I-I thought it would run away!" Xion sutured. O much for the confidence. "We're done. He's… enraged." It didn't take her to tell me that. The leftover eye was now red, so red we could see it was by the fact most blood was concentrated there. Not only that, but even the veins on the side of the skull were now more pronounced, stripes of red adorning it. The same happened to the leg-wings and the other side of the head. But that wasn't the worst, oh no. The thing became so fast I couldn't follow it. It was so fast Kairi was rammed into before she could react. She rolled on the floor and went as far as to cough blood from the impact. Yes. Kairi. Coughed blood. Because of one attack. We were food.

"Watch out!" Xion warned, jumping into me and Nam to take us off the collision course of the now jumping wyvern, which landed near us with a rock breaking crash. Xion tried to get up and point her revolver at it, but she was easily disarmed when the wyvern rammed its snout into her, catapulting her backwards.

"Xion!" I cried before screaming in agony. The Tigrex had just stepped stomach, no doubt rupturing some internal organs with the strength behind it. I could feel the slobber hit my face. It was hungry and quite frankly, I was easy food.

"Roxas…?" Oh, what a great time for Nam to wake up. She was catapulted off my lap, but she was really only a few centimeters from me. She should never have talked. Remembering how she had been incapacitated, the monster thought she was a better and easier prey than me. What I thought there was basically suicide but hey, follow me on this. I wouldn't be able to move at all from having internal bleeding, Naminé still had one leg and the third reason was highly illogical.

"Nam, wake Kairi and Xion up and RUN!" I shouted, punching its eye. Okay, that wasn't going to blind him but it WAS going to take his full attention.

"Roxas, what are you doing?!" I think it was obvious. I was actually fully mentally prepared when I saw it opening its enormous jaws. In my mind, it was the only way.

**Clank.**

The back of my eye saw a small yellow bottle land next to me, then, only light.

"Get away from my bro you overgrown lizard!" I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that moron like I was now.

* * *

**Watching over the mysterious duo:**

"They got together… this might be too much even for that." Marly, the pink haired man commentated, watching the Tigrex get a massive scar on its head when Sora jumped in.

"Yes, especially when two of them know what our pet's weaknesses are. I think we should send in the cavalry!" Larxene said in her usual sadistic tone.

"Oh, I think you have other problems…" Zack said, unsheathing his sword. "Long story short… We had a lead."

"Surrender now and you'll get off without being hurt… immensely!" Aqua demanded. The blonde just laughed.

"Oh oh… let me get the girl!" Larxene exclaimed, licking her lips once again and pulling out all eight of her daggers. "I love strong types… Making them squeal is so satisfying!"

"Fine… I'll get the puppy." Marly sighed, creating a vortex of cherry blossom petals around his hand and shoulder, which formed a scythe of the same color.

* * *

**Back down with Sora:**

This was actually shaping up to go pretty well. Yes, this monster was the exact same level as the Lagia and contrary to it, we had no strategy to counter it to the point of uselessness and yes, we weren't nearly as strong as a first class, but it had one eye and we were five. Kairi had been quickly healed back to her feet. Well, I was wrong. I was still in midair when it reacted to my slash and jumped after me, clawing my back and smashing me to the floor. Riku had no weapon so he could only punch the pseudo-wyvern as Shin called it to lure him off me. It didn't go too well for him. The enraged dinosaur like monster didn't turn to him. He gained momentum with its right claw and spun with it, gashing Riku's chest and knocking him and Kairi back, who was approaching to rescue me. The irony, I was now in Roxas' position. Just face down, which stopped me from reacting in any way. We were also out of resources, we had to use them for the Lagia. No bombs, nothing. However…. The Tigrex suddenly had to look back at its tail.

Or lack of tail. Let's get this in simple facts. Shin with his dagger? Manages to gash something on the weak spots. Terra with his dagger? She cut the whole tail off easily. Well, I did as well, but you get the idea. The Tigrex roared and changed targets completely, turning it's full attention on the girl. BUT as soon as he stopped making contact with me…

"Thundaga." It was weak to thunder. A giant lightning falling down from above wouldn't exactly massage him. The way it screamed was even worse than when we cut off its tail. It began spasming and squirming so hard we thought he would fall dead right there. Alas, that wouldn't be a first class adversary, would it? When the discharge ended, the pseudo wyvern flinched and limped a bit, but it was still ready to decimate people.

."What? Terra, again!" Shin shouted, telling Terra to finish the damned lizard.

"Thunda-GAH" No, that wasn't the ending of the word. For some reason, Terra's arm exploded literally, now being completely like her hand was, but I had no time for details though. What that caused was the Tigrex taking advantage of it and jumping on the now kneeling Terra. Then we heard a gunshot and it failed its target, even the landing, rolling on the floor.

"Boom… headshot…" Xion managed to say in between deep breaths, her gun fuming from the firing. "Right in the other eye…" She spat, slowly getting up and shaking off the water from her hair. It was over, the thing was blinded.

"Right on!" I complimented, fist pumping her because she was a… sis like that. I don't know what to call a female "bro".

"I have to admit, that WAS some crazy shooting." Riku added.

"Oh my god… I must be the world's greatest marksman for having Captain Perfect over here compliment me!" She teased, punching Riku's chest in defiance. "So, found out yet?"

"You still on about that? Don't worry, I'm just giving you time to prepare your mind before I blow it." I'll never understand that girl. She's trying to "out man" Riku… and succeeding. To add to the confusion, she didn't LOOK like a guy so my mind was about to explode. Now, Kairi seemed to be talking to Naminé, Roxas just lying on her lap. We desperately needed a healer for most of us, but Terra didn't seem in the best of conditions. She was still clutching to her arm, alone. Then we heard a low shriek.

"That thing is still alive?" Roxas asked from Naminé's lap.

"Not for long." Shinryu, who had just closed the eyelid of the wyvern said. "We need to put it down…" The way he said it made it seem like he TRULY felt bad by doing it…

"I think we need to remind him of the whole "I'm going to eat you all" thing. I doubt this too had an egg." Riku pointed out.

"I heard that Riku. A Tigrex is a predator, he lives to eat other animals. We are animals. Sorry, but what he did, he did because it was hungry." He was now treating the Tigrex with an "he"… okay.

"You do know that we found a TRAIL of Velociprey leading up to it, don't you?" Kairi remarked.

"And that's why he didn't eat them. When a Tigrex eats his prey… there's nothing left, not even the skeleton. This guy is starving even now. Look at the body, it must've not eaten in days." Damn it Shin, stop making grey area! I want the classic good versus evil! Not the "Oh, it depends on the way you view it."! Worse yet, that thing that only lusted for blood before was now eerily still, no revenge blind bites, nothing. It just stood there, squirming in pain calmly… waiting. "Go get my dagger, I'll do it…" I was about to, but Riku stepped up.

"Look, if it's so hard on you, let me. I can honestly say I won't be affected one bit. Sorry, but I don't share your ideals." Riku managed to come off as a prick and as a reasonable person at the same time… who would've known.

"No. He's blind because of me. I'll do it." Xion stated, whooshing past Riku and standing directly in front of the Tigrex. "No hard feelings… right?" She asked, slowly bringing her gun in line with the scar on its head, so she could kill him instantly by shooting the brain. It was unnerving. Really unnerving. We could only hear the low squeals of pain the thing was going through and even though it was just an animal AND it had just tried to brutally maim us… after having someone ruin the picture of him being pure evil, I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. And apparently, neither could Xion. Biting her own lip and trembling was she. To stop the trembling, she even tried to use her left hand, but even then, she couldn't do it.

"It's an animal, if you can't do it, I will." Riku offered, a bit forcefully.

"Don't, I will!" Xion shouted, taking Riku aback. "We both did what we needed to do. I'm sorry it had to end like this. Sleep…" She closed her eyes, pressured the trigger and:

**BANG!**

Quick, efficient. The pseudo-wyvern squirmed once and was just… faded away. I never thought I'd feel this way for a thing like that. It was a living being…

"Dad was right… your first time really does make you want to throw up." Xion muttered, covering her mouth with her hand. "And it wasn't even human…"

"C'mon Xi, it was a mercy shot." I told her, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah… I know…" I decided to leave her be for the time being and head to the rest of the group. She needed to be alone.

"Okay, now what?" Riku questioned.

"We need to get Aqua." Kairi replied without a doubt.

"But what about her? I never saw ANYTHING like that." I told them pointing at Terra.

"Well, let's just carry her. Kairi seems a bit beat up so the three of us can take the wounded." That sounded about right. But wait a second… isn't the title a bit misleading? I mean…

"I can smell something…" Terra suddenly told us, her nose twitching. "It's… Heartless!" We just cannot catch a break, can we? We looked up and lo and behold, the same flash of crimson wooshed past us, landing forcefully on the ground, where it raised a massive torrent of water with its impact. From behind the curtain we could only see that void yellow eye. There wasn't gray zone on this one. And the King of the Skies roared.

* * *

Back in Moga Village, a very special boat had arrived, one that warranted the attention of the chief. Leaving it was the man we once saw, now clad in a massive dark plate made of scales.

"Guild Master! What do I owe this honor?!" He greeted, bowing his head at him and the three people around this.

"Get ready to evacuate the village if needed too." He said sharply. "I know you refused last time, but this time, it's different. Trust me." The man was tightening the freshly put gauntlet as he spoke. The woman behind him spoke.

"Sorry chief, but we really think you need to. This isn't anything like the Ceadeus." The woman told the chief, who laughed.

"Oho! If you are telling me that, then it must be really dangerous. Don't worry, I'll leave it to you." He said, turning his back.

"Thanks chief." The master thanked, signaling them to follow him. _"After twenty years… one of these appears again. I can't mobilize the entire guild like my predecessor did…__ And I doubt it'd be here if it wasn't being controlled somehow, it usually lives in volcanoes.__"_ He lamented, knowing exactly what he was up against. "Let's go, Sol, Luna, kid. This is where the hunter's guild takes the reigns. He shouted, beginning to run. The pamphlet he was holding detached from his pouch and flew into the hands of the chief as he saw the intervention team run.

"Oh my… This is bad." He looked at the sign which said:

Slaying Mission

Nine Stars out of Nine

Supreme Monster

* * *

Next Chapter:

"C'mon bluebird! SQUEEL! SQUEEL!"

"What's happening to her?!"

"burn… Burn… BURN! I'LL MAKE YOU BURN!"

"Number one… Sir, what are you doing here?"

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Black God, Blood Angel

* * *

Profiles:

What? No characters except ones that won't be detailed until next chapter? Well, great… Okay, new plan! Encyclopedia!

Tigrex (Monster Hunter Freedom 2): A flying wyvern that maintains its primitive origins. Prone to violence, it possesses incredible ferocity thanks to its four limbs, claws, and jaw. Inhabits a wide area, it has even been spotted hunting humans if hungry. It's attitude has granted him the title of "tyrant of the earth".

Lagiacrus (Monster Hunter Tri): The biggest of Leviathans, Lagiacrus are at the top of the aquatic food chain. Feared by sailors as 'The Lords of the Seas', they store enough electricity in their spinal organs to make the oceans surge. Occasionally seen resting on land but rarely attack humans out of spite.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Yeah, I think we start to see the connection between the main plot and this little excursion, don't we? Before you go all apeshift on me because 90% of you don't know shit about the two monsters on this chapter… Does it really matter? I mean, it's not like they have BACKSTORY. I just needed something to screw our "heroes" pretty hard and give you the "they're screwed vibe". I think it worked. And I felt bad killing one of them… even if I… COMPLETELY. UTTERLY. DESPISE. The man who designed the Tigrex's moveset and especially his God… I mean rage mode. "Listen to this… when it's in rage mode, let's just have him take off half your health whenever he hits you with the thing it spams the most… seems about right." Anyway, personal frustrations aside, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, you'll have real revelations about a lot next chapter. And people who know my other stories… yeah, those signs on the blonde are leading to what I love to do.

Finally, I love how people are actually pointing out what they like and IF they like the story, so… keep going, I love to know what you guys like BUT if you feel like I need to improve something, I also like constructive criticism. That said, let's see if we get to fifty, shall we? The box is just bellow.


	10. Black God, Blood Angel

******Author's Note:**The climax to part one… engage!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Ten**

******Black God, Blood Angel**

* * *

Well hello dear readers. What, this chapter was fast? Well, due to a specific date coming up real soon, the author feels he should get this arc over with. Now, that isn't to say he rushed it, it was already planned. That said… sadly I am not your opener this day. So, until the author snaps back from his Pokémon induced trance… you get this guy.

* * *

**Shin's POV:**

I'm getting the lightest feeling that Sora loves the screen… but let's get on to business, shall we? Okay, where were we? Oh, giant fire breathing lizard of death… Yeah, even I was completely clueless about what to do. You see, up until then, we had used our wits or numbers to overpower these kind of monsters. Xion's surprise attacks both played a part on the Tigrex and me having memorized all of Lagia's patterns, along with carrying everything my backpack could carry in materials to the spot made them easy. Then we had Terra for Lagia and both Terra and Kairi for Tigrex. Now, Terra was still not moving, Kairi had been subject to rushed healing, Roxas and Naminé were completely out of the race and Xion apparently had a 3 bullet limit to her usefulness… Did I mention Riku was weaponless? And you would think we had something going for us… nope.

"Okay, you better start spilling, what's that?" I don't think I needed Sora to urge me to do it.

"King of the Skies, Rathalos. It mainly fights on air, breathes fire, has intoxicated claws and tail and is generally considered the same level as the past two. Oh and everyone… SPREAD!" I shouted, knowing that the very notion of moving away would be enough. Sure enough, I saw Riku barely dodge the flaming ball that the wyvern had shot, it going its course and blowing a nearby rock to smithereens. Then, we actually got a good look at the thing. Even possessed, the animal still retained its honor.

Colored in dark red and black scales, this wyvern was what most people connected to the word. Yes, it had two paws and its upper limbs were wings. The shell of scales the monster had was razor sharp, spikes pronounced in most of its complexion. Its wings colored by a beige tone with flame markings in black, its tail as long as its body, leading up to a crimson spike brimming with poison. Its claws, which even now were dripping with the foul liquid. All of it commanded respect. It was just a natural impulse. When you looked at the wyvern, with the crown-like crest, neck striking upwards while it looked down on its surrounding, you felt like kneeling and by the looks on everyone's faces, I wasn't the only one. But I WAS the only one who knew what to do… even if it was a gamble… I hoped Xion also knew about this.

"Xion!" I cried, the girl jolting her head towards me. "You know this thing?!"

"Sort of… I heard the stories from my dad." She answered. It would have to do. I could see she was uneasy since there WAS a heartless inside the wyvern, but she managed to keep her calm since she couldn't SEE it so she could deny it.

"Okay, hold the fort, I need to go to the adjacent area for a few minutes! Fight defensively!" Time to put that Etomology to use!

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me, your new pal Laguna! So just sit down and enjoy!**

"You couldn't just walk in, could you?" I told my ol' pal Tony. We had been tight ever since he financed my campaign, he's also pretty cool to hang out with… if you don't mind not remembering half of it the next morning. Now, the author really wanted me to describe him, but I explained to him that 99% of the world saw the Avengers or at least saw trailers of it so nobody really needs it. If you do… what rock have you been living under?!

"Now, if you just let me get off this armor…" Tony said, four metal arms instantly appearing out of the ceiling and floor and dissembling the red Iron Man suit. "I install one of those in everything I build." He finished with a smile, sitting on the table. "Pleasure to meet you Rufus."

"Yes… a pleasure."

"I'm actually a fan of how you run a company by just sitting on a chair and ordering your scientist to make things work instead of being like the lowly men like moi and actually work. Classy." Wow… burn! "That aside. Now that we have three of the top five richest companies in the world sitting at the table, how about a multimillion gil poker game? I'm serious Rufus, don't doubt this poker face." He made what would only be considered a poker face by him while Rufie… was annoyed.

"No offense Eraqus, but what's he doing here?" He asked, Tony taking it upon himself to answer.

"Well, you see, Disney effectively owns Marvel, hence I have every right to be part of the franchise. Food for thought kids." He had busted out a sledgehammer and clubbed the fourth wall repeatedly right there. "Can't say the same about my associate there, who is a totally normal person, aren't you Bruce?" Probabilities of lawsuit rising.

"Yes, I cannot argue with that but I was meaning the REASON you are here in a supposed private meeting about MY companies interests. You, my direct rival." You could see Rufus was trying his best to maintain his composure, but truth was, he was expecting a one on one talk and was now getting ganged on.

"Well, as they told you, I saw your supposed "newfound way to fuel the world" and at and "endless supply" as you put it and with the help of some friends, I decided to run some research on it." When Tony got serious, it was serious. "For those who don't know, and by that I mean the audience over there, you've been supplying multiple worlds with Magitek generated energy, which you say is done from transforming the latent mana in the air and convert it to commonly used energy. For a while, it was fine. Really, it was. I was moderately angry I couldn't figure out how you did that… but I did. Or I think I did." He nodded in the other guy's direction, who I didn't know really, which was weird since my last run for Presidency was a year ago and I didn't see him with Stark, ever.

"Basically, both our companies had one half of it right. We both knew that and we just up and said, screw it, let's share it. I mean a Magitek generator." Bruce explained. He seemed to have pretty much the same posture as Stark, but I could tell it was forced. He wasn't really happy go lucky, as one that usually is, I can tell.

"What does that have to do with me?" Rufus asked.

"Oh, we're only beginning. You see, the generator took ten meters of diameter and drained a third of the mana in the city to in order to power one house… for an hour." Bruce replied.

"So? Your incompetence is not my fault." He answered in that "I'm so much better than you" tone. He always had an ego, but never to this extent.

"Stop right there buddy. What I'm saying here is that you." He pointed at Rufus. "Seemingly found a way to produce a generator which is only one meter wide, whose about twelve BILION times more efficient than our ten meters one. Sorry, but that's a little suspicious." He finished, laying his feet on the table. "But if you manage to power a house for thirty days with one molecule of O2… well, props to you, you're officially thousands of years ahead of us."

"I can see what you want. You want my plans, isn't that right? That's why you're blackmailing me like this." I think it was just about time I stepped in.

"Yes. We do." I nodded. "But just "we"." I pointed at me and Eraqus. "Stark doesn't want it, he loves a challenge. So it's not your commercial success that's at stake here, it's our trust in you. If you have nothing to hide, you may gain some new costumers here." Rufus then just… started laughing.

"Trust? That's a laugh. I came here to offer you a discount on the account we were friends and you still babble about that?" What was he on about? Did he really believe that that was enough? He turned his back and spat: "When you come begging for my company after being chastised for your inferior tech… don't expect any friendly banter." He then proceeded to leave and slam the door. I didn't even try to follow him, I don't know if I could reach him now.

"Well, that went well… Anyway, who's up for shoarma?!" Oh Tony…

* * *

**Aqua's PoV:**

I swear this woman is mentally insane. The way she fights is just… pardon for the repetition, but… crazy! She had absolutely no care for defense and just wailed on me with both arms. Since all of the spaces in-between fingers were filled by her daggers, each and every time one of her hands passed through my defenses, I got quite a lot of marks to prove it. It didn't take me long to realize that a pure physical confrontation wasn't the way I should approach it even if by now my thighs were all ripped and bloody and my arms weren't that different. She was just fast. When she relented for a second I made my move.

"Reflect!" I chanted, separating us with a prismatic barrier. I caught a brief glimpse of Zack and was happy to see he was doing well or at least evenly matched but I concentrated back on my battle. I dropped the barrier and chanted: "Thundaga Shot!" Shooting a tracking ball of lightning towards the woman. I learned too late that it was the bad decision. She laughed as the magic burst hit her, not damaging her but instead being ASSIMILATED by her body. She started cackling all over as she hunched back. She seemed to be in pain but… enjoying it.

"Oh yes! I just LOVE the feel of thunder coursing through my veins! Thank you bluebird!" Oh she did NOT! Only Zack can call me that and get away with it. It's like "our thing". He's the puppy, I'm the bluebird. I was going to MAIM that woman.

"Oh, so you like thunder huh? QUAKE!" I would normally never use a spell that I learned from _him_, but this was an exception, I wasn't going to endanger the mission for a feud. The spell consisted of vibrating the molecules bellow the target so hard that it'd break the ground and explode in pillars of earth, the earth canceling the electricity as well.

"It's a little too late for that! Now I'm charged!" She blared, dodging the first pillar and using it as a stepping stone to bolt to the air.

"_Great… I just gave her a chance to beat me."_I cursed myself for it and I would curse it even more. Suddenly, I saw eight glistening dots of light in the sky, immediately realizing that they were, in fact, her daggers. "Reflect!" I shouted, trying to protect myself from them, but this time, it wasn't going to happen, they broke right through the shell. Even then, I managed to cartwheel in between them, giving me enough time to prepare an attack. Turns out I didn't focus enough on the attack at hand. Only then did I realized the daggers were connected to her fingers by strings, strings she pulled, the eight cords weaving around my body and tying both my arms and legs up in a single movement. The blonde reveled in it like she was just a kid who had been given an ice cream.

"This is more my pace!" She exclaimed, pulling both her hands back. The strings were made of metal so when she did, they immediately sliced my skin and clothing, blood dripping out. But I didn't scream in pain, I wasn't going to give her that pleasure. "Oh! Playing hard to catch, are you?!" She pulled even more, my vision becoming fuzzy with the pain. "How about this?!" I had to bite my tongue not to scream, she had just injected electrical current into the strings. My body was getting full of spasms, I couldn't see straight, but I wasn't about to give up to that sadist. "C'mon bluebird. SQUEAL! SQUEAL!" She taunted, pulling the strings even more AND increasing the electrical current. Then, it was like that electricity lit up a lightning bulb in my head. With my hand I touched the string directly below it and transferred my power into it. At first, nothing happened, but just as I was about to pass out, the wires slowly began to crystalize. "You know, I should say I would let up if you scream, but that'd just a plain lie!" Then she probably felt her hands getting cold. "What the?"

"Ice… doesn't conduct electricity…" I told her, my voice breaking due to the pain. I thought maybe that'd scare her into changing her strategy but I didn't get the reaction I wanted though.

"Hm… that voice… almost there!" Was she really getting… oh god. "Now, let's see, do you freeze my hands first? Or do you just pass out before?!" She then proceeded to increase the current on the seven leftover wires tenfold. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed. "Oh yes! That's it! You're so HOT when you scream!" My eyes began rotating to the back of my head, my consciousness fading away as the electricity coursed through my body freely when it all suddenly stopped. I still couldn't control my body very well, my nervous system had gone haywire but I still could feel things, things like a strong arm stopping me from slumping forward.

"Get away from my girl you bitch!" Well... as possessive as that sounded, I knew he meant well. I lowly lifted my head to see the woman shouting at the man, who had just arrived. Judging by the gash on his chest, I reckon Zack had him pinned but had to let him go to save him. They bickered like an old married couple but I couldn't make out most of it, even if it was them just blaming each other. "You okay?" Zack asked, nudging my head in his eye's direction. Genuine concern being shown. Most guys these days are too "manly" for that. Not wanting to worry him, I smiled back the best I could.

"Nothing a cure spell can't fix." I replied, doing exactly what I told him and chanting Curaga, stopping the bleeding and regaining most of my locomotive capabilities. "Still… it's disturbing going against a woman that "goes both ways"." I should never have said that.

"That is so unbelievably hot…" I should've seen it coming… guys are all the same, even when we were being attacked he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter. "NO! Begone evil thoughts!" The way he looked at me and the blonde made me wish I didn't know what he was thinking. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you were like that." He told me, pushing the blonde off me.

"_Did he really just say that?"_Yes, I knew he was teasing me, but he was just asking for it. I blocked the pink scythe and twisted my wrist so I could disarm the man. "I'll try it if you do." Yes, I went there. At the same time I had followed up with the slash but the man had jumped away at the last second.

"OH GOD NO!" He shouted, catapulting the blonde away. Yeah, for girls its hot, for guys… not so much, is it?

"Exactly. Now, do you mind, we should be, you know, fighting!" I shouted, seeing as the other… I don't know what they are really, landed near each other, fuming at how we had just pushed them back while teasing each other. It may be true that in a one versus one scenario we would lose, but I've been paired up with Zack as long as I can remember… Terra hated that.

"Fine… but can we end this quickly?" He asked, gaining my attention.

"That?" I asked, grinning.

"_That_." He so confirmed.

"Hey… what are they on about Marly?" I heard the blonde ask.

"How am I supposed to know?" I think we know who was the rational one in there.

Me and Zack both held out our weapons upwards and leaned on heads on the blades, concentrating.

"I don't care what it is! I'm just gonna, hurt, maim and possibly kill things!" She screamed, lunging at us recklessly with the man forced to do the same. As soon as they got in range we…

"GO!" Zack shouted, signaling both of us to take whatever magic power we had left and concentrate it on the ground, resulting in a circular explosion that sent both of the enemies into the air. Then, we made our move.

"They vanished?! The bastards escaped!" The pink haired one blurted in midair, swiftly realizing that no, we hadn't, Zack had just appeared behind him and left a pretty big wound on his left arm, vanishing again right after. At the same I had done the same to that sadistic bi woman. Must control myself. We had rehearsed this too much for them to counter. We were just going too fast for them with the aid of a little time magic, vanishing and reappearing on different locations every time, exchanging targets and weaving in some times we both attacked the same target, it was like dancing. However, like dancing, there is always a grand finale. When the time felt right, we met above the two, brandishing the swords downwards and descending, crashing into the ground in a burst of light. That was "Hero's Pride"… Zack thought of the name, not me.

"Alright!" Zack exclaimed, wrapping one of his arms around me while pumping the air with the other as we saw the duo down on the ground, heavily wounded. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Marly… I'm getting tired of this kind of crap." The woman hissed, standing back up.

"For once… I agree with you." Nobody had ever gotten up from that, so I can safely say we were surprised.

"Hey losers!" She exclaimed, pulling out a phone. She dialed something and as soon as she finished, the ground trembled as if a seismic wave had just passed right below the mountain. "What about a little hunting trip?" She taunted, laughing as she threw herself off the cliff with the man, landing on a rock bellow and jumping from crevice to crevice in the direction my sister had gone.

"Hunting trip?" Zack repeated. "Don't tell that tremor was a living being!"

"We can't let them get to the others!" I urged, jumping off the mountain with Zack and calling my Glider. Unfortunately, the sky was not our element and we were soon reminded of it when a green flash hit the Glider and made us plummet to the ground.

"What's that?!" Zack exclaimed, landing on the ground without much difficulty. Now, not to bore you readers will cannon fodder, but imagine a green Rathalos with hair on its back. That, was its mate.

"The local fauna. We need to get this over fast!" I urged, Zack nodding, even if we did not have any idea what to against a heartless possessed wyvern.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

Finally! Well guys, I've got good news and bad news. Good? We could easily wound the dragon-wyvern-thing by slashing at it since the skin was substantially weaker. Bad? Those wings weren't just for show. Yeah, it was flying above the ground, low enough for it to swoop in easily and the fireballs being hard to dodge but too high up for any real offense.

"What was that?" Kairi snapped as the ground beneath us trembled.

"An earthquake?" Riku wondered, taking his eyes of the Rathalos just for a second. Seeing that, it lunged headfirst into him, jaws wide open.

"Watch out Riku!" Xion shouted, followed by gunfire. The now usual ricochet happened but the speed that the thing was going threw her aim off, the bullet only breaking one of the lower spikes of the wyvern's head. Still, it was enough to have it retreat to a very high location, where we would never be able to reach. He was about fifteen meters into the air now.

"I owe you one." Riku told Xion, who completed:

"Bullet. You owe me one bullet." Holy crap was she obsessed. I mean, she did wink playfully so she was just teasing, but still…

"Okay, now what?!" I asked, looking upwards to see a familiar sight. "Great… more fireballs." We continued to run and run some more to, you know, not get fried?! We were in a kind of a standoff. It's not like we could DO anything. Or could we?

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" About time. You know the drill. Small cask hitting the ground… boom.

**CRASH**

Okay, that I didn't expect. When I opened my eyes I saw how the thing had crashed and burned from fifteen meters of altitude… must've hurt. Still, we didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Sora! Tail!" What's with me and dragon rears? Now, I still wanted to live for a couple of years, get a girlfriend, marry, have kids, live my full life and die old so yeah, I did what he asked me to do. It was harder then I imagined though, the wyvern, blinded temporarily, spun around in place while crying in fury. This made so that me getting to the tail was a bit harder. "Christ, fine!" Before I could even say I was lost, Shin swopped in, sliding on his back to go between the legs of the Rathalos and came to be below the tail just as it got its vision back. The first thing it did was arc his neck backward before shooting its head forward, roaring. It was so loud everyone in the vicinity was forced to cover their ears with their hands, and even then, it was like someone was scratching a blackboard on my skull! Fortunately the roar was follow by a cry… of PAIN. I don't know how he took it, but the small meaty end of the tail with tail was now separated from the body. "Kairi! LEGS!" Bossy, isn't he?

"Okay!" She exclaimed, diving to the now pain-stricken wyvern and doing what she does best. Kicking the ass out of pretty much everything she doesn't like. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!" I don't doubt it. The way she slammed her fist into its left leg even made me cringe. Before we knew it, it was on the ground, moving his paws erratically, trying to get up.

"Sora! On the chest!" I got the easy part it seems. I ran up to the chest, pulling back my Keyblade and secretly hoping something wouldn't pop out the moment I stabbed. As per usual, the thrust entered easily, black liquid oozing out of the beast. The Rathalos roared, heaving and cringing its teeth. Then, it let out a long deep breath and laid its head on the ground, the chest still moving even afterwards. The difference was how that the black liquid had evaporated and normal blood was now gushing out. It took me a moment to realize I had just killed the heartless but done nothing to the animal. Greenpeace should hire this guy. "Done and done. You know, we could make a living out this."

"Dude!" I exclaimed, trying to get why he had to go away before doing all this. "What were you doing? And how did you take that roar?"

"Wha-?" He asked me, pulling a great deal of honey out of his ears. Question two answered. "If you were asking where I was… I grabbed some of these." He showed me a bottle with a giant golden bug. "Flashbugs, true to their name, create and intense light explosion when scared, so if you throw them and the bottle breaks, they will become frightened and work as a flash bang. Why do you think I stayed up all night? Needed to get some of these tricks back in my head." Suspicious wording detected! Initiating questioning.

"What do you mean… "back"?" I asked, instantly making him uncomfortable.

Cue convenient earthquake.

"Is this world so trigger happy on earthquakes? Like the animals weren't problem enough!" Riku snorted as I fell off my feet. This was at least five times stronger than last time. The rocks on our sides trembled and cracked. Worse yet, the very ground beneath us cracked… like the epicenter was…

"The epicenter is right beneath us! Run!" I shouted, the others nodding in agreement. As we had agreed, I picked up Roxas, Riku got Naminé and Shin didn't need to carry Terra, he just needed to pull her hand. She seemed conscious and well… but she was near catatonic. Kairi ran in front of us but suddenly stopped.

"Watch out!" she warned, a pillar of… MAGMA erupting in front of her.

"Oh that's no earthquake…" Whatever had dawned to Shin, I wanted no part of it. The vibration kept getting stronger and more numerous, so was the frequency of the pillars. Suddenly, the earth beneath the sleeping Rathalos opened up and something… erupted from it, gobbling half of the massive wyvern first and throwing the other half away like a ragdoll. "We're dead." There wasn't any hope left in his voice and really, I could see why.

"W-what IS that?" Naminé asked from behind Riku as the black colossus pulled itself out of the hole, fully covering the exit and showing us just how big it was.

"Something that could end a peaceful world…" And before you ask, he wasn't being over dramatic. That thing was… holly shit I don't have words for it. It was AT LEAST five times as big as the rest of the stuff we had seen before but that was the least of it. Firstly, the eyes. Yes, Heartless eyes, but really, I don't doubt we would be equally as screwed if they weren't. The body was made of a seemingly impenetrable black carapace, one which jagged into spikes at various portions of the body, the back and the side of the legs being the most pronounced. Secondly, its enormous maw was made even more dangerous by the fact it had two GIANT TUSKS extending from bellow it, perfect for impaling food or hold it in its mouth. Thirdly, he had just stood up on two legs, revealing his leathery body bellow. It was so big that now blocked the sun as it was coming from its direction. Fourthly, the roar. Oh my god that roar. You may be tired of hearing about how the roars made me cover my ears or how Kairi got thrown to the ground by it, but this… was different. Not only were we catapulted all the way to the wall, the earth and sky seemed to tremble and break at it, various volcanic eruptions littering the area, water falling down the newly created gaps.

"Any bright ideas?!" I heard Riku ask the person who had pulled us out of two out of three messes.

"Start believing in God and pray." Well, that was helpful.

"In other words… run?" Xion asked. Surprisingly, he shook his head.

"No… you can't run from that." His eyes were glossed over as he slummed into the ground. "We're doomed." He finished as the creature fell back down on its fours.

"Not exactly." Suddenly, on the back of the beast, one person, dressed in an ominous black coat appeared. You see, usually, I don't like mysterious, ominous dudes appearing out of nowhere, but now I do believe it was a step up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to explore any options.

"You see, this was nothing but a test… a test where most of you were just unfortunate casualties. Now… if you would be so kind as to deliver us our two test subjects, we will kindly le-"

"HELL NO!" I shouted, summoning my Keyblade and poising it in his direction. "I am not going to hand over my friends to some generic obviously evil guy like you!" What can I say… I value friendship. The man however, was not scared as I hopped he would be, he chuckled. I felt his eyes inspect me even then.

"That's not an ordinary Keyblade Braig, that's… The Key… The Key to the Kingdom…" I heard him mutter, his tone in a mix of amazement, confusion and thrill. He soon changed his offer. "Boy, come with me. If you do, you have my word I will not even as much as touch your allies." Wait. What?! I was so confused when I looked at my Keyblade. Is this SO important?

"No way!" I was more flabbergasted because of what happened next. Kairi just stepped between me and him, fighting stance ready. "Over. My. Dead. Body." She punctuated, Xion and Riku joining her.

"Now, we can't have that can we?" He chuckled, pointing at us with one hand. "But still, you are far too dangerous to be left be, Keybearer, I am willing to delay my plans rather than have them crumble. Akantor, kill." He simply ordered, retreating off his back and to the peak of the nearby rock. As the creature slowly watched us, marked us, I put on my best stance, Riku having taken Shin's dagger, who was now a mess.

"Don't… try." Fear, terror. Just what was this thi… Scratch that, I did NOT want to know what it was at the time, the less I knew, the better. "Tyrant of Flames… The Black God… Akantor. Only an army was able to contain him." Well, damn. Now I knew. Somehow though, I managed to repress it.

"Okay, any plans?" I asked. Immediately, Xion answered.

"Didn't you see the ventral skin? It seemed almost normal. Maybe we can pierce it." She suggested.

"Okay! Distract him, I'll hit to see how hard it is!" Kairi shouted, rushing to the sides. We nodded, me and Riku rushing headlong while Xion pulled out a small knife, wielding it with a reverse grip, and stayed behind us, gun hand pressing against her knife hand, I should've seen it all along with that pose, there are not many people in the world who use that stance. Anyway, we noted that, while it was big and bulky, the thing was also very slow. The claw swipe it tried to do when we approached covered a large portion of space but was so telegraphed we were already airborne when it happened. Riku even managed to land on the claw, using it as a stepping point to jump on its head, driving the dagger where his brain would be. Beginner's mistake. He didn't evaluate how thick the armor was. The dagger did pierce, but only the superficial carapace, becoming stuck without actually doing much to it… only making it very, very, VERY angry.

"Shit…" Riku cursed before the Akantor heaved his chin upwards at such speed he was catapulted into midair. It then stood up on his hind legs and opened its maw, ready to gobble him for an appetizer.

"You owe me two now!" Xion cried, shooting directly at the eye. Somehow though, in an inhuman reflex, it moved its head slightly, having a visible portion of the outer shell being blown out. That was some high quality gun right there. And while it didn't hurt it immensely, it did save Riku… at least from death. As soon as the bullet impacted, it realized there were more of us and Riku could wait, so, it raised its claw and slammed it against Riku, shooting him against the wall, instantly knocking him out cold. Then, it turned to us. Leaving his vulnerable standing position, it now fell on four legs, the ground shaking as he did. "Yes, that's right, give me a clear shot…" Xion was riding a lot on this bullet. She took aim and saw the little breaches the dagger had created as side effects. She smiled and knew she could make a very big dent on the armor, possibly enough for me to capitalize. Unfortunately, so did it. As she pressed the trigger, it opened its mouth, unleashing a black cyclone of wind instantly upon Xion. She couldn't even react, one moment she was trying to fire, the other she was nailed to the wall, probably breaking quite a number of bones in the process. But I couldn't go help her, no, the thing wasted no time coming after me.

"Kai! Hurry up!" I shouted, dodging a downwards claw from it, jumping to avoid the second sweep. It was… getting faster. Like it had just woken up and was revving up as it fought. We had to try something… FAST.

"ON IT!" Was all I heard, a red flash entering my field of vision, right below its chest. Her posture was different from most of the ones I was used to but I really didn't pay it much mind. She used folded both her legs and proceeded to put the entirety of her momentum into the right side of her body, hitting the thing in a way that for once, it trembled. Hell, I could swear I heard lightning cackle from it. "It's…" Yes! I knew it! It was… She let her arm fall down, blood dripping from her hand. No… "Harder than anything I've hit." She told me on the verge of breaking down. You could tell she her hopes had been crushed with her hand. She had broken her main weapon ON THE OFFENSIVE and the beast had barely squirmed. Worst yet, if it weren't for me to call out to her, she would've been crushed when the wyvern, or was it a wyvern? Let his body crash to the floor to flatten her. She did manage to get away in time, rolling to the sides of it, but neither I nor her realized how the tail had risen up in a curve to the right and was now swooping in from the air into the ground in an arc.

"Kairi! Jump!" I yelled, too late. She took it to the back, coughing what I hoped was not blood and being thrown against me with such force we both rolled on the ground until we hit the wall. And then, we saw a familiar sight. The eyes became red, the paws filled with blood. Yes, it was on full throttle now. I must've hit the back of my neck on the rocks, because I couldn't feel my legs or anything. The roar was even muffled and god knows it must've been noisy. I could barely make out what was happening as my vision just sort of blacked out from time to time. I knew it was running towards us, mouth wide open, tremors shaking the land as it approached and I knew we were probably done for but… I couldn't move. Then, what do you know? Someone grew a pair of… you know. That someone landed on top of the Akantor and began pushing the dagger, shouting.

"If there's something which can pierce your skin, knife made from your dad, ain't it?!" Wait… now that you mentioned it, the materials looked the same. But that wasn't what impressed me. It was actually going in! The Akantor stopped its charge and began shaking its head to no avail. When it realized it, Shin was smiling as he slowly carved the knife deeper and deeper into its skull. Still, there was just too much of a gap. When the creature roared again, it was a special kind of roar. This was his "I'm going to murder all of you!" roar. The roar was so powerful it created a shockwave and summoned eruptions and threw Shin and the dagger off and right into my feet. "Well… I tried." He simply said, as if he had done it out of duty, knowing it would fail. "I never was as good as that guy on this. Never wanted to be." Okay, that was morbid and I really didn't care what he meant because the thing had just shaken off the pain and was now gunning for us again.

"Sorry Sora. If you hadn't saved me, you…" Kairi told me, appearing to snap out of it as the beast began to charge.

"Don't you dare say that. We're all in this together, aren't we?! How could I live with myself if I knew I let my friends die to get away?" I told her, thinking my life was about to end so I wasn't worried about being, as you would call it, dramatic. "Just close your eyes, it will be okay…" I whispered, earning one of those rare, truthful smiles as she did what I asked. I looked to our impending doom and prepared to do the same until someone reminded me of a little detail.

"Are you going to let your friends die like this?!" Who was he talking t- Oh right! "Get over yourself! What's more important, your arm or your friends?!" Nothing happened. "Snap out of it! Terra!"

* * *

**Terra's PoV:**

I wanted to help, really, I did but… I felt like I was only going to make things worse. I knew nothing about how my powers would react. It was like my magic was gaining a mind of its own. And no, it was not darkness, it didn't feel evil. It just felt like a wild animal that had been caged for too long. People praised me for my control of magic but really… they didn't know half of it. I didn't let my magic out like most mages, I filtered it so it wouldn't break something, break SOMEONE. And lately, I won't lie, it had been hard doing so. Knowing people could die… I wanted to do my best, but couldn't, I was afraid. Rightfully so. But when I saw them getting slaughtered, I was furious, and I was afraid of being like that. I couldn't let myself go.

"Are you going to let your friends die like this?!" Who was he talking t- Oh right! "Get over yourself! What's more important, your arm or your friends?!" I heard it and something in me just wanted out. And I didn't. But then I thought… if they all died anyway, what was I afraid of losing. The answer is obvious, myself. But was I worth more than them? "Snap out of it! Terra!" No, I wasn't. That was the last thought I remember having.

**Back to Sora:**

I closed my eyes and hoped it was fast. The Akantor was just about reaching us, its tusk scrapping our sides when… it stopped. Mere centimeters away from my feet and Shin. It didn't halt the march, not, it desperately tried to seize us with his mouth but… something stopped him. Something brilliant was grabbing its tail by the clawed end. That very same thing just picked it up and… threw it. Not lying, not pulling your leg. The thing just screamed, overpowering the gigantic monster and sent it hurling towards the rock where the cloaked figure was. The beast flew in midair, still disoriented as it slammed into the rock, demolishing it and apparently the man with it. It was then that it hit me.

"Is that… Terra?" I asked to no one in particular. Not like anyone had an answer. I just said it because her arm matched whatever that was. It had approximately the same height and build but it was so much different. Her hair and skin were now the same tonality as she was becoming when we last saw her, pinkish white, only her feet, hands and the very end of her hair were deep purple. She had no ribbon as her hair was now flowing freely at the flow of her red energy. Both her hands and feet now had claws and whatever clothes she had had dissipated to the wind. "What happened to her?"

"I have no idea." Shin told me, even though he was the one suspecting something. "I knew something was weird, but this?"

"Terra! Is that you?!" I had to make sure it was. It did NOT seem like it. If she was, she completely ignored me and kept walking into the gas cloud. Suddenly, the Akantor erupted from it but it was of no importance. She grabbed one of his tusks with just one of her small arms, apparently strong enough to stop a charge from the beast now, and grinned a disturbingly large grin, plunging one of her now clawed hands into its left eye. So… cruel. The creature cried in pain, breaking free from her grasp by purposely letting its tusk be broken when he pulled back. Now hurt and partially blinded, it began opening its mouth for the wind tunnel we saw him use against Xion… it was ill-fated.

Raising her hand, she stopped him with unseen power, the beast squirming to move, in vain. With a flick of her wrist, it flew against US! We had to run for our lives, leaping out of the way to not be there when it crashed and burned, rolling against the wall, seemingly knocked out. What the hell happened to her? She seemed… so cold. No emotion or reaction. Did she forget about us? She continued to walk on the very same direction, stopping only when someone started clapping.

"Impressive." The man in the cowl congratulated, appearing from the smoke. "I must say, I did not believe the numbers until I saw them in action. You may not be yourself anymore, but for what I need you for, that is just perfect." With that dark remark, he snapped his fingers, causing one giant hand to thrust off Terra's shadow, grabbing her and manifesting into a gigantic heartless. It was at least ten meters tall and had a human-like body, only black and tentacles extending out of his face. It also had a heart shaped hole on its stomach. How fitting. "Now, do you remember these?" He questioned, a squadron of Shadows and Knights appearing around him. I managed to get myself up in time to see a spasm in Terra's pupils. "I see you do. Want me to replicate the incident? I've got plenty of cannon fodder." He was clearly talking about us when he said that, but that didn't really get to me as the fact that he was WILLINGLY provoking something that had just tossed around THAT as a ragdoll. Well, he did it. Terra, or whatever she had become, close her eyes and cringed her teeth. Were those… tears?

"burn… Burn… BURN! I'LL MAKE YOU BURN!" She howled with what seemed to be her last bit of sanity, the Heartless behind her spontaneously combusting, melting into black goo as she continued her rampage by swinging her right arm, creating a massive wall of flames that cleared the entire small army of heartless, in the process creating winds that removed the man's cowl. The man, in tan skin and heartless like yellow eyes, supported a silver spiked mane that reached his shoulders and was amused by it.

"You possess an enormous quantity of power, but yet, it makes you weak." Paradoxical speech again. Before you know it, Terra fell to the ground and shot towards him, thrusting her arm only to have it parried to the side by the man's own arm, twisted and thrown away. However, as she flew away she fired a giant icicle towards him, grasping the side of his neck but only leaving a superficial wound. "Still, power is power. I should be more careful." He said in monologue, Terra stopping in midair as she did.

* * *

**Now, this is me, don't worry, we'll get back to them in a second.**

"Hey, Marly, what's that?" Larxene asked her partner as they neared the scene.

"It doesn't seem human. And is that… boss?!" Marluxia, her partner, gasped. Think they could ignore the flyer and just rush towards their supposed boss, bad choice. They used another nearby rock for momentum and jumped towards him, above Terra. However, just as they did.

"What is th-" Larxene babbled when she heard a freezing sound, looking down to see what was freezing. The one who was freezing was her.

"Larx!" Marluxia called, reaching out to the freezing woman, who reached out back to him. This proved to be a bad decision as well. As soon as they touched, the ice on Larxene's body began spreading at an extreme pace, easily covering the entirety of her, including the hand that was holding her hand, Marluxia's. He was now stuck to an ice block. Worse yet, Terra appeared above him, swiping with her claws at his head. He did his best to dodge, but the weight of the ice was too much and he only managed to dash half of the distance he normally would in midair, the claws mercilessly separating his left arm from the rest of his body. It was bloody, but I cannot be too descriptive, you know, T.

* * *

**Sora's PoV: **

"That… is not Terra." I babbled, witnessing the thing cruelly blasting the man with a giant fireball which sent him flying towards the tan man.

"Not anymore." Shin agreed. At first, I had thought we had found ourselves a guardian angel but when she took her still blood-stained claw and cleaned it with her tongue, her expressing being torn by a bloodthirsty smile as she tasted the liquid, I wondered, was that an angel or a demon?

Kairi just watched. I couldn't read her, but she didn't look as surprised as she was scared, but not out of fear of the woman, it was something else. Even then, I couldn't ask it, we were not even close to being off the hook. Soon enough, the tremors and the roar clued us in, we were seconds away to being mauled beyond recognition. While its back spikes were broken, that wouldn't stop the hulking colossus behind us. As we turned, jumping was the only option and yes, we managed to dodge the charge somehow, but the jump had left us face down on the ground and energy less, to make it worse, the Akantor, like his distant cousing the Tigrex, was able to drift mid-charge and change direction, heading right towards us. I believed we had nothing more to do than saying our prayers, we were caught off guard in the battlefield, we deserved it. However, today was not the day… or at least yet. Three arrows carved into the snout of the Akantor, followed by two giant swords being carved on the left leg. The colossus was downed that easily.

"Phew. Looks like that's another heroic saving from me!" Wearing a massive black plate that resembled the structure of the Akantor was a sandy blonde-haired man that pulled out an equally built massive two-hander.

"Yes, it was ALL you "Master". Get out of your high horse Rex!" The woman in the blue scaly armor, which reminded a lot from a Lagiacrus' skin by the way, snarled, slamming him in the head. She then pulled out the similarly styled giant Katana from the leg of the monster. You know, it was still alive, it was just hard for it to get up and STILL they bickered.

"Would you two stop it already! You act more like a married couple than you do with your respective husband and wife. I'd know I'm your husband Luna." This one seemed to be the man behind the arrows, and his armor was stylized like a Rathalos but seemed to be much lighter than the other two.

"I know I know… was just passing time till this turtle stood up." "Rex" joked. And it did, it wasn't particularly happy either. "Marcus, you're the newbie, protect them." He dismissed, a silver armored teen, stylized in what would be a Silver version of a Rathalos armor approaching us with a bummed out look.

"Yes father." He said cordially, turning to us. "We need to get you to safety, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can walk fine." Shin spat, standing up and eyeing the man in the eyes, before turning to help us up.

"It has been a long time." He said. Ham, guys, giant monster… skip the backstory.

"We don't have time for this." Shin told him. RATIONALITY! MY GOD! IT EXISTS. For a moment I thought this was going all Naruto and we'd get like five chapters of flashback. Yes, I went there.

"For once, I agree, let's get you and your friends out of here." He nodded, taking off his helmet to reveal a silver haired man about our age. He also was pretty fragile looking, I wasn't going to guess that from his armor. "My name is Marcus and I'm with the Hunter's Guild. What you have there are our best three members. An Akantor was a problem twenty years ago… not so much now." I'd have to see that to believe i- and I take that aback. A tusk of it had just carved right by our side. "Don't be mistaken, it will take a while, but for now let's just… What are those?" Shadows. A lot of them.

"Where did they come from?!" I groaned, summoning my Keyblade.

"From there!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing at a heartless much like the one that attacked Terra. The giant Dark Side. Shadows were literally being born of him.

"Shin, what do you say? For old times sake?" Marcus asked.

"Whatever." He spat, turning to us. "We have to open a path to the wounded."

"Don't worry, I'll get them!" Cuore said, making her appearance from a magic glyph in the ground. "Don't waste your breath, scold me when this is over." Whatever childishness there was in her had totally vanished, she was back to her cold and mystical side. Before we noticed, all our wounds were gone, like, instantly. She was good.

"Okay, this is the plan! The four of us have to destroy the Dark Side, Cu, you get to the wounded and try to heal them. After all of this, if we're still alive, we have to go warn the villagers and fund Aqua and Zack!" Shin shouted, taking control once again. Look, I'm not the leader type as much as I am the one people LIKE to follow. I don't like giving orders so I was down with that. We nodded and all hell broke loose!

"Number one… Sir, what are you doing here?" Marluxia asked his leader, regrouping near him.

"I am here to watch our plans unfold and I might say, while not as expected, the results are marvelous." One said. "Now stand back, I'm about to engage."

"But, Superior, I can deal with her!" Marluxia shouted.

"You've missed the point number eleven. The question is not if you can defeat her, it is I seeing just how powerful she is. Go and retrieve number twelve." The Superior ordered, Marluxia nodding dutifully and vanishing to retrieve Larxene and his arm. "Now, you abomination of nature… come at me!" He ordered, Terra, who had been so patiently waiting, watching the other fights suddenly snarled and charged, shooting a rain of icicles upon the man.

With deft martial arts mastery, he quickly deflected every single one and waited for her to collide with him. Just as she was however, she vanished and reappeared behind him, tackling him to the floor. He had turned his body in time to fail with his back, but terra was now mounting him. She relentlessly tried to carve her claws onto his face but he dodged them easily by moving his head. He then overpowered her from bellow, heaving both arms upwards, catapulting her to midair and following her. He applied great amounts of pressured by successfully hitting her joints and finished with a strong punch to the face.

"You see… you are like the wyverns here. Powers far beyond a human of their level, but irrational. You… are an animal." That insult was enough to set her off.

Roaring and shouting "Riot… BLADE!" She sliced the air with her claws, creating a red shockwave of energy fast enough to make the Superior not only have a hard time keeping his head, but also gashing his check severely.

"You just keep on surprising me…" He taunted yet again, dividing into three. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Riku's PoV:**

"What the hell just happened?" I cursed, rubbing the back of my head. I analyzed my hand and found… blood. That was not what was weird, what WAS was the fact nothing in my body hurt, nor was I bleeding. There wasn't a wound on the back of my head either… it was almost like I regenerated. The sudden change of temperature near me prompted me to look around, seeing the chaos that was ensuing, Heartless everywhere, the beast was still unleashed and something whose color really reminded me of something… which I then realized it was probably Terra, had been to blame for the temperature change, as she had fried two men with one spell. I didn't know they were clones at that point. Right afterwards, a tanned one seemingly just appeared in front of her, locking her in a bear-hug and taunting:

"Is this all? Your father would be so disappointed." That insult didn't pass unheard. The thing I THOUGHT it was Terra shrieked in rage just after, immediately head-butting the man, not once, not twice, three times, ridding herself from his grip. As soon as her arms were free, she grabbed his head and began mercilessly shocking him. At first, he contorted his body uncontrollably but after moments, his body seemed to slump. Was he… dead? Then he smiled, proving me wrong. "You really ARE just a beast, aren't you?" He spat again, kneeing her in the gut and driving her with both his hands strung together into her fist, the girl shooting to the ground.

"I don't have time for this!" I told myself, beginning to run. That was a whole different level, I needed to find someone I could help. All the while though, I felt stronger, faster, like something was urging me on. It was familiar and something in my heart told me it wasn't good… but it felt good.

* * *

**Naminé****'s**** PoV:**  
I tried to get Roxas and myself as far away from the fighting as I could, hiding in a behind a small rock inside the rock on the left side of the opening. It worked at first… but I wasn't ready for a second of those heartless I read about, the Dark Side, to materialize in front of me. Roxas was barely awake, his consciousness fading due to blood loss and I… had a broken leg. I had abandoned all hope and resigned myself to being crushed as I held Roxas close to my chest when the first came crashing down. The sound of the impact was there… but I felt nothing. I slowly reopened my eyes to see Riku, face tarnished with gashes and blood now held the fist up with his bare hands. How could he…

"Naminé… get… out…" He muttered as his eyes flashed amber. "I don't know how long I can hold it…"

"RIKU! DON'T!" I cried, but it was too late, darkness covered his body, filling him with its corrupt might, empowering him. He easily pushed the fist away and, the dark fumes being his power, congregated into a sword. It was short, about the size of a normal one but resembled a bat wing with purple edge edge and red wing patterns. The handle showcased an eerie azure eye.

"Die…" He sneered, vanishing and reappearing behind the Dark Side. Moments later, seven blazes appeared on the heartless' body prior to it falling apart as those blazing lines indicated each of the lightning fast cuts Riku had inflicted upon the enemy.

"Riku?" I called out to him. He was awfully quiet and I didn't like that one bit.

"This…" He looked at his hands, opening and closing them before unleashing my greatest fears. "Feels great!"

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

They bragged a lot of an Akantor being easy, but as I destroyed any Heartless unfortunate enough to cross me, I watched the hunters fight. It wasn't as easy as it would seem. Yes. The Akantor bled sometimes, but most of the weapon swings and arrows seemingly did nothing to him. Was that thing THAT powerful or were those hunters just all talk? I normally would go with the "all talk" but after feeling a Tigrex's skin and then experiencing the difference of the WEAK SPOT of that thing to the toughest skin on it, I could tell it was just a completely different level. I mean, out of my sister's sight level. I could kinda keep up with Aqua, but that thing? The four of us couldn't even do anything threatening to it!

"Watch it Kairi!" I heard someone exclaim, a shadow being cut down right in front of me. Did I just get saved by… Sora?

"Do not worry about my father, he will be alright." I heard Marcus tell me, he who slammed his shield onto a knight and impaled three shadows in one thrust of his sword. He was right, I completely zoned out there but that didn't worry me in the slightest. I. Got. Saved. By. SORA! HOW?!

"You see Kai, I'm not that useless!" Even on the battlefield, he still joked with that toothy smile… As pleasant as the save was, it didn't change the fact that I failed miserably at one of the main principles of fighting. Yet, for some reason, it didn't matter. I failed, and it didn't matter to me… maybe being carefree wasn't that bad. Maybe Sora was onto something right there.

"Okay, so you're good at killing that ONE guy I missed. You are still pretty much a glorified spectator to my battle skills!" I replied in friendly banter. He laughed but for once he realized it was time for "serious mode". We both went on the very definition of a killing spree, mowing down everything in our path to the Dark Side. Of course, they were Shadows, they died in one kick, but I was feeling great, I wasn't going to let that go just for a technicality like that. But… nothing can go right for me. I had just crushed the head of the final minion and was now face to face with the boss himself… however everything around me started slowing down. I immediately lost my breath and fell to my knees. It felt like someone was crushing my chest.

"No… not this again." I muttered. I grabbed my chest and tried to force breathing but I knew I had way overstepped my line. "Not now!" I shouted, immediately coughing right afterwards. My whole body was sweating and any movement was grueling. I could feel my pulse fall.

"Ka… ri…" The world around me started to fizzle out, my vision coming and going, as did my consciousness.

"Damn it… useless body…" I cursed, closing my eyes and hitting the ground with my head, memories flooding what could be my last dream.

* * *

"So girls… did you like it?!" Oh, I remember this… the first time and… only time my mother and my sister went to see a movie together.

"We loved it!" We replied as a chorus. The Lion King, wasn't it?

"So, what was your favorite character?!" My mother asked kindly. Naminé went first.

"Nala!" Typical girl.

"Simba! If I was an animal, I wanted to be a lion!" I shouted, much to my mother's surprise.

"But Kairi, sweetie… lions are boys." She tried to explain. "Lioness are girls."

"That's not right! Why are boys the leader by default? I'm like Simba! I'm brave, strong and never quit!" I was such a child back then… Jumping up and down like that. Then the memory assaulted me. "I never… quit…" And I fell flat on the floor.

"Sis?!"

"KAIRI!"

Ping.

"Her heart is a very fragile one Sir… I'd recommend extreme care with her physical activity." I almost hated that doctor for saying that.

"I understand doctor." I heard my damned father say.

Ping.

Yes, I had had a heart attack. And yes… my heart was a weak one. I should never have enrolled in this academy for it, yet, here I was. You might be thinking I'm a suicidal maniac, but trust me, I have my reasons.

Ping.

"Kairi… I think you now realize you can't be a part of my job…"My dad told me. I remember crying so much when he said that. I still loved him with all my heart at the time… I wanted to be a part of whatever he would do but, in retrospective, I'm almost glad I wasn't. "I'll have to settle for Sephiroth."

"But daddy! He can't handle it!" I shouted back. It wasn't that, it was that I wanted to impress him, even then.

"You can't either!" he snapped back in a tone that scared me. He was always so nice to me until he saw me for what I really was to him. A broken tool. "Why are all my children USELESS?!" He snapped again breaking a vase nearby and leaving me in the room, slamming the door. I felt like he said I was… useless. I cried the whole night. Then the next day, Naminé came to visit, giving me a "Get better soon" card that had the cover to the Lion King in it. She told me to "be like Simba."…

* * *

Bump…

"Don't give up sis!"

Bump.

"You are useless to me!"

Bump!

"Your father is just stressed."

BUMP!

"I'll make it up to him! I won't give up!"

BUMP!

"Don't give up! Kairi! WAKE UP!" Was that… Sora?

BUMP!

"Just live your live as the little princess you are."

**BUMP!**

"But I'm not a princess! I don't want to be! I want to help people! I want to show my dad I'm not… useless! And…"

Slowly, I regained my vision. I was still face down on the floor, seeing as the three had their hands full with the Dark Side. Suddenly, Sora was hit by a stray fist and knocked back. Shin tried to help him but was grabbed and held down by a mountain of knights. Marcus was trying to keep the minions that spawned from a dark pool on the floor from reaching us. The Dark Side? It was reaching for me.

"Kairi! Please! Don't give up!" Sora shouted, his plea echoing my one motto in life. Finally, I was fully awake.

"I…" My childish, five-year-old voice said.

"…Won't…" I exclaimed, punching the ground, a shining light enveloping my fist and covering my whole body.

"… Give!" It was like I was encouraging myself. I couldn't let myself down, could I?! My hand was cackling like it did against Sephiroth. I had tried to accomplish this ever since I saw Sephiroth use it. Magic. My martial arts teacher had taught me much, including what could I use magic for but magic had to be awakened by the person. And now… it was wide awake.

"UP!" I roared, the light and lightning converging into my right fist as I punched the ground again to give me momentum go get up. The Hand was now mere moment away from crushing me… if I let it. "Listen… the lion's roar! Lightning… BOLT!" I blared with all my power, dashing through the arm and into the head, piercing it as well with my lightning charged fist. But what everyone saw was just a bolt of lightning crossing the air and opening two massive holes on the Dark Side, one on the hand and one on the head, killing it instantly.

"Kairi! Are you okay? I, I mean, we thought we lost you for a second there!" Sora shouted as he raced to my side.

"What does it look like?" I asked in a harsh tone to scare him. Then, I let out a smile. "Thanks to you… yeah." Well, it wasn't JUST thanks to him, but you have to give credit where it's due, don't you?

"Will you two stop slobbering over each other? Let's go get your sister!" Hey! I was not! Right…?

* * *

**Naminé's PoV:**

Riku was becoming… scary. Efficiently killing any heartless that approach us? Yes. But he laughed like a madman as he did it. He reveled in doing it in the sickest way possible. Not only that, he was getting sloppy. He got various cuts but he just didn't care. He was acting just like a berserker, drunk in power. It only scared me more how the wounds seemed to close moments after getting them.

"This is awesome!" He shouted, laughing darkly. "So much power! Nothing can kill me!"

Bang!

Right in the head of a nearby Knight which had snuck up behind Riku. I almost expected Xion to give a snarky remark about her bullets but no sir. Riku turned to see where the bullet came from, forgetting how Xion used ricochet that much, and, on that exact moment, from behind a rock, Xion appeared behind him, putting him into a sleeper hold. "This is for your own protection…" She whispered. Riku tried to battle it out but soon enough, he had succumbed. "I'm sorry… I should've watched over you better."

"You don't have to apologize. It's normal for him to lose control at least once in a week or two after the revelation. Statistics don't lie." I didn't even question Cuore appearing in her monotone voice. "I'll heal you all, just…"

Crash!

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"What is…" I began before seeing the man in black arise from the smoke. We were so close to Naminé and the others and then THIS had to happen. He must've taken a pretty big hit yet… he was unscathed. He looked at us, completely uninterested until he sighted Cuore, who had paralyzed.

"Maenad… I did not think I'd see a failed battery here." He said, as if speaking in riddles. Ignoring all of us, he headed towards her.

"Go away… please…" Cuore pleaded, on the verge of tears, backing off from the man.

"Why? I see you still have magic in you. Magic that belongs to the Organization." He stated, punching Xion out of the way as she tried to interfere with her knife.

"Go way! I'm warning you!"

"I am trembling in fear." He said sarcastically. He was now less than a meter from Cuore.

"I said… go away!" She yelled, a massive glyph covering the ground, throwing both him and us outside. "From above the twelve constellations I summon you! Oh strongest of espers, sealed away by the fearful gods themselves! Oh child of absolute might, whose true form will rain punishment upon humanity! I summon you Scion of Darkness!" As she chanted the summoning spell or whatever it was she was doing, the skies darkened, lighting cackling brewing a thunderstorm. Not only that, but I felt like I was drifting away into a cascade of darkness, terror gripping my very soul. The heartless fled. Terra herself, even in her transformation was visibly scared. The MAN was scared.

"You prefer death?! MAENAD! Stop!" He shouted to no avail.

"Open! The gate to Ophiuchus! KEEPER OF PRECEPTS! ZODIA-" Somehow, the man in the black armor managed to dash in in time to cover her mouth, stopping the incantation and its side effects.

"Thank you for saving me… Guild Master." The sarcasm on the man's voice was obvious, it was satisfying see Terra spear him into the wall and then throw him into the air for a continued bout while the Master tried to calm Cuore down.

"Look, Cu… your parents would be sad if you died, okay? If you summon _It_ you would definitely die from the strain." He told her sternly but with a tone of kindness laced around it.

"I… I panicked! I don't want to…"

"Shh… I know… look, I'll make him go away, okay?" I hushed her tears with his chest before having her ask:

"Are you telling me the truth?" Tremors.

"Rex! The Akantor!" Luna cried to warn her commander.

"I… never lie!" He exclaimed, turning at the exact moment the monster was in range, clubbing him with the flat on his blade so hard he was sent hurling into midair. As fast as lightning, he stabbed the Akantor right in the chest, an explosion of black goo erupting as he retrieved the blade, the Akantor falling flat on the ground, dead or alive he was unmoving. Everyone, even his companions were flabbergasted by his display of power. "It's about time I got serious… XEMNAS!" So that was what the tan man was called.

"Just a moment." Xemnas asked, breaking free from Terra's grasp and summoning a red saber of light from out of nowhere. With it, he inflicted a major gash on the girl from shoulder to hip the pain paralyzing her as he grabbed her neck. "Remember this… power without control cannot be called yours. Grow, I was disappointed with your performance today! You are useless to us like that." I didn't understand… how could he know things that apparently even Terra didn't know about herself?! I was so confused! Terra gasped and was thrown into the ground, crashing and burning. "Now, what seems to be the issue?" He asked smugly.

"How did you survive that fight with Xehanort ten years ago?" He asked, approaching the man slowly.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" He taunted. The two began to walk in circles around each other, staring at one another.

"Not as much as what you're doing here." He remarked smartly.

"What is it to you? Our grudge is with SOLDIER." Xemnas replied, instantly summoning his beam sword to parry Rex's. Xemnas tried to counter by creating another sword from his other hand swigging it at his head, but he easily blocked it with his armored hand. Then, Rex's claymore, which I should explain now. It was large, I mean, larger than him and like I said, matched the color scheme from the animal it probably came from, but there were two quirks to it. One, the center line was an about five, ten centimeters long and looked like magma. The sword itself opened to show that reentrance. Two, the sword had two more hidden lines which I had seen by grazing the fight with the monster. When it opened, the sword enlarged not much, but what came of it was the real deal. When he slammed the sword against both Xemnas' beam swords, the ground cracked, opening a fissure just like an earthquake would. Hell, it was like seeing Xemnas square off against the thing he had thrown against us.

"Don't joke around with me!" He warned. "I was there. I know what you are. And worse yet. You waltzed into a world which had NOTHING to do with the war except, well me, and set a bunch of First Class Wyverns, including one that some villages deem to be a god-like being, against my son and his friends. The last thing I'm going to do is be reasonable here! Either you LEAVE or you'll be the first human I kill." He seemed dead serious about it. I wonder… were Eraqus and Xehanort really even more hilariously overpowered than these guys? If they were… holly crap. Back to story though. Xemnas, now floating to maintain his position chuckled and answered.

"I think I'll take the first offer. I have no real reason to fight you. As I told my subordinate, my only purpose here was observation. And I think of it as a success… I never knew the Key had returned. The two, now three persons I was interested in performed… well enough. Now, I warn you, "Guild Master". If you know what's good for your world… you'd stay away from SOLDIER matters." Before we could argue or ask anything more, he snapped his fingers, himself and probably his henchman being covered in pink cherry blossom petals, vanishing without a trace. Was it… over?

"Here we go again…" Rex complained, scratching the back of his neck. "Everyone alright?" He asked us.

"Sorta… This is not my model of a perfect day really." I answered, him laughing at my expense.

"Well, you SOLDIER recruits are getting soft, aren't ya?" I liked this guy already. I found myself a good spot on the ground and just let myself fall back first. This had been one hell of a ride… that was not over yet. The clank of armor and the agitation I heard lead me to sit back up and take a look. "What are you doing kid?" He asked Terra, who apparently had tried to hit him from behind, only succeeding in leaving three lacerations on his right cheek.

"Rex!" The other man in his team called.

"Stay out of this Sol!" He ordered, turning back to his attacker. "You're not listening, are you?" Up close… she was scary. You know when you injure a wild predator and then he starts wailing at anything that gets near him? That was what was happening. Well, it had to end someway, didn't it? It was sad, horribly sad, seeing someone so kind and generous degraded to this point for whatever reason it was but fortunately it ended soon enough. She charged at him and got her right hand grabbed. "Look… I knew your father. And I spared against him. You? Are five years too young for this!" Was he mocking her? Yes, yes he was. As quick as he could, to lessen the time she was like… "that" pulled her arm, making her go over his head and slammed the girl on the ground so hard she was instantly K.O. Violent… but she reverted back to the Terra we all knew, as if by magic, just as her consciousness faded. "Sorry…I'm going to have to call my wife for this…" He groaned, calling one of his team mates. "Give her some potions, okay Sol?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Well now… I think it's safe to say NOW it's over!" He exclaimed. He was obviously worried sick, but he needed to clear the moods, right? He then went to check everyone, most of them nodding how well they were after Cuore was done with them… except Riku who still hadn't woken up. Terra as well. When he was done inspecting everyone else, he walked over to Shin, who was tending to the Akantor. "So… did I do it right?" He asked him. Wait… no.

"For once you managed to capture something and NOT kill it." Shinryu told the guy, faking anger.

"Does that mean you won't go around and pretend you are not related to me?" Rex asked hopefully, taking his eyes of the beast and looking at him. Holly shit he was.

"While I don't agree with what you do… Maybe dad." He replied, punching him in the shoulder. "Maybe."

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"THEY DID WHAT?!"_

_"You're coming with us?"_

_"Just need a word with Eraqus. I don't like being left in the dark. Don't worry, I'll "leak information" to you."_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: The end of Part 1: We're Back!

* * *

Profiles:

Now, here's where I stop for a second here. I had to insert natives here, didn't I? Problem is… there is not much in the name of character in the original world so I had to pull out OCs BASED on what they did. This always happens when a game tries to make you BE that person. I also took a page of two fellow authors and I will give them credit since they let me do it, easing my stress.

Rex Verus (Monster Hunter Freedom 2, 40): Guild Master of the Hunters Guild, he was the man responsible for killing the rogue Akantor twenty years ago, also participating in the war ten years afterwards, settling down to become Guild Master then. This one was actually made by me.

Solaris "Sol" Das Licht: (Monster Hunter Tri, 37): Esteemed hunter and researcher of the Hunter's Guild who joined Rex's team after dealing with the strange happenings of Moga with fellow newbie Luna, meeting in the city of Loc Lac on a Jhen Moran assault. Married to Luna.

Luna Das Licht (Monster Hunter Tri, 37): Esteemed huntress of the Hunter's Guild, who unlike her husband is still actively hunting. She joined Rex's team after dealing with the strange happenings of Moga with fellow newbie Sol, meeting in the city of Loc Lac during a Jhen Moran assault. Sol's wife.

These two were made by TheJadeDragon37, so all props goes to him.

Marcus Verus (Monster Hunter 4, 17): Son of legendary hunter Rex and, while not much was shown, brother to Shinryu. They have quite a history of disagreements every time they were less than ten meters away from each other. He decided to become a hunter while Shinryu disliking the profession just followed his mother.

Inhaled Corn is the creator of this character, so props to her and if you like good stories, these two are a good way to find ones.

Encyclopedia:

Akantor (Monster Hunter Freedom 2): Known to many as the Tyrant of Flame, revered as the Black God in Poke, this specific species of uncategorized monsters are known to leave the Guild in shambles by themselves. Rex was, along with his wife and two others, the only man to actually perform an official hunt on it twenty years ago. Danger level 255.

Rathalos (Monster Hunter): The flagship monster. The King of the Skies. This guy needs no introduction. Known for his territoriality and sheer might he is both respected and feared by humans. He inhabits most of the world, choosing to steer clear of snowy mountains.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**I. Put. Xemnas. Here. Happy? Exciting enough for you? I hope it was. I put everything I got to make this a good, exciting climax for you guys since I hit 50 reviews, I had to thank you for it with my biggest chapter in any story yet...and I THINK I managed to do it. Reassure me, giant box bellooooow. Again, props to Jade and Corn.


	11. We're Back!

******Author's Note:**Now, we wrap things up after the climax… let's go! Also, I'm running against the clock here so please excuse me if you find some errors. I could only check trice. I'll do it again when I have the time.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 1: A Very Unusual School**

**Chapter Eleven**

******We're Back!**

* * *

Munch.

Munch.

Munch.

Oh! Didn't see you there! It's me, Laguna! Sorry that I was so distracted, it's just that holly cucumbers this shoarma is delicious! What, you didn't believe we'd go for it after our meeting? Yeah, it was a little awkward taking the center table, since it was the only one left when we came in. Let's just say, we're not unfamiliar faces.

"So… Laguna…" Tony began as he chewed, stopping to swallow. "You got yourself another woman yet?" I lost count of how many times I heard that question.

"You know Starkester, there's something people call "loyalty". You can look in the dictionary for that." I answered like I did for god knows how long.

"Still, you haven't seen your wife in what? Three, six years?" He asked me.

"Five." I did not pay a visit to her since… they appeared.

"See? I don't get you an Eraqus. You're free! Act as such! Take a risk, it'll make your life more interesting." Can't say I didn't expect that speech from him but it was the one attitude that annoyed me about him. I didn't see my wife for her safety, not because I disliked her or her me.

"Says the one who has his wedding ring in his pocket every day for the past two years but cannot bring himself to make use of it and ask." Stark was going to need a Burn Heal after that one from Eraqus.

"In my defense I…" Stark began before we heard the ringing of a telephone.

"Just a second." Eraqus took the phone and began babbling something about a "report." Me? I was more interested in the person who had just ran inside the restaurant, looking around, locking onto us and jumping under our table.

"Dante? What happened?" Did he get into a fist fight with a Behemoth? His cloak was both charred and thorn and his body wasn't much better. He was a mess.

"Laguna… you have to help me!" He pleaded, grabbing my hand. "She's after me… the whip… THE WHIP BURNS!" What kind of monster could have done this?! He sounded like an eight year old.

"**DAAAANTEEE!**" We all froze when the roar entered our ears, someone knocking the door down right after. "YOU… LOST… MY DAUGHTER!" I dropped my shoarma right there and now. Tony was already inside his armor. Bruce was totally not a master of 127 martial arts. He was just a business man.

"Please…" He begged me but well, I looked onto the abyss and it stared right back at me. I'm of course talking about Rydia's eyes right now. That and there was that giant dragon on the outside.

"Sorry, but my people need me more than you." I excused as the green haired devil drew ever closer, an organ playing in the background.

"Tony! Pal!" He pleaded.

"You knocked me out in the finals eight years ago. I think I'll enjoy seeing the reverse." Was Tony STILL holding that grudge? Geez, harsh.

"Traitor… Bruce?" Okay, now he was getting desperate.

"I don't have to help you I'm Ba… bad. Yes. Bad. Nothing more." Rydia was getting awfully close…

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Eraqus shouted, breaking the tension and probably saving Dante's life… for now.

* * *

**Back to our favorite… to take a page out of Sora's book, bluenette:**

"Yes Master. Yes, three flying wyverns, a leviathan and a Pseudo-Elder Dragon. Yes, we took them all out but we needed reinforcements for the last. I don't know much about the men in black but they seem to be part of a group simply called "The Organization". May not be the full name, Sora just overheard it." I was rushing the report, but I needed to warn Eraqus about what happened. This was not going to be an isolated incident.

"Where are you now?" I heard him ask. I looked around, taking in the salty breeze that came with being on the sea.

"On a boat. In about an hour we'll arrive at the mainland and switch to a sandboat to Loc Lac." I explained. The whole concept of a boat sailing on sand still boggled me. I guess this sand was a literal sandsea…

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEE !" Oh my god… I completely forgot. How did he elude her for a straight day? He must've spent the night running. Poor thing.

"Please! I don't have a kid yet! My bloodline is very value-GAAH! My kids come from there!" Poor, poor thing.

"Eraqus! Cuore is with us! Save him!"

"Alright. I expect a fully detailed report when I'm done." He told me, ending the call and probably going to save a lineage.

"How did he take it?" Zack asked me. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"We're going to have a LOT of paperwork to write." You know how "reports" go. Bureaucracy Everyone hates it yet, no one opposes it.

"I figured…" Zack took a deep breath and exhaled, letting both arms down. "They haven't woken up either." And there was that.

"I didn't expect Riku to have woken up. He had his first true encounter with the temptation. Terra on the other hand… I have no idea what to expect. WILL she wake up? And if she does, is it Terra or that… thing?" I'm not going to lie, while I didn't see it up close, I'm a mage. I'm used to reading the energy around me and Terra's… I can't put it into words. Rage? Sadness? Take your pick at a negative emotion, it was there.

"Well, whatever the case, they are not exactly having a good night's sleep though." I figured as much.

"Well, what can we do? They are clinically fine, now we need to wait. If we get to the Institute before they wake up, we can have Merlin check them out…" I bit my finger. In essence, I felt it was my fault. We were the ones assigned to protect them and yet.

"It's not your fault bluebird. Dogs are the ones who protect people." That analogy… Okay, fine, I get what he meant but that was SO CHEESY. Goodness… Still, as always, it was what I needed.

"Ahhh… young love. I remember when I was like that… so many years ago." I immediately blushed and looked in the direction from whence the voice came. "You are a lot more normal than what I had to put through though…" Oh I bet. If Merlin says that someone might be a troublemaker, adding the fact Merlin always understates things… his wife must be quite the case.

"Guild M-"

"Rex." He waved it off. Well, good to know he was more approachable than "Master" Xehanort.

"Rex. What are you here for?" It was a stupid question, the boat was a cargo ship, so yeah, kinda big, but it was a boat. It wasn't exactly unusual for people to take walks.

"Well, actually, I wanted to see where either of my kids is. I don't want them to…"

"Tech-Freak!"

"Tree hugger!"

"Not again… they haven't seen each other in years!" Never took Shinryu for someone who got into discussion so easily.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY?!"

"I'm going to shove that shiny silver armor down your throat for that!"

"Try me dragon-lover!"

When we arrived you could only see the always comical cloud of smoke and, to my shame, my students urging the fight on.

"Fifty munny on the one with the armor!"Roxas exclaimed, making the girl by his side scuff.

"Munny? Cheap scape! Five Gil on the one that got the first hit!" Xion exclaimed probably just to tease Roxas.

Oh, that's right. You may be confused. The international trade coin is gil. One gil is one hundred munny. Hope that clears it for you.

Of course, as the mature one here, I had to try and step in.

"Alright boys, break it up!" I exclaimed, barely managing to dodge the silver boot that came flying off the cloud, hitting a crewman in the face. "Zack help… oh for the love of…"

"HA! Losers! I bet fifty gil on Shin over there!" That's when and why I hit him in the head. "What was that for?!"

"I'd say Marcus has the edge, he has trained more." Even the adults were on this?!

"Pft, Sol you just don't get it. Marcus doesn't have FLARE. Shin will win!"

"You two, cut it out now!" At least their father was somewhat responsible, grabbing both by the back of the neck to pull them apart. Unfortunately, that didn't stop them from kicking each other from a distance. Like a dogs and cats. "People, some help here?!" While I jumped in and grabbed Shin's shoulders, pulling him away the only other person responsible on the boat, Sol brought with him pulled the silver haired one away only when ordered. "What happened this time?!"

"He started it!" They both cried in perfect harmony and unison.

"What are you, five?!" They acted like five alright. "Now, again, what the hell happened?"

"He asked me why I left and I told him it was because I didn't like the idea of killing animals for a living!" The brown haired one replied.

"But I still point out how flawed that argument is since he does in fact belong to a pseudo military organization." This time was the silver one's time.

"But then I told him I'm only in it because mom stealth enrolled me AND I pointed out that you can fight humans and not kill them if you try hard enough." Easier said than done but it did had a piece of truth chained to it.

"However, as you may notice… that is a nearly impossible feat and I told him just how plain stupid he was being. To which… this happened." That was so… unbelievably childish. Hell, these two made Zack and Sora seem the image of adults when together.

"So let me get this straight… you guys barely see each other and you are going to waste the entire time fighting?" I asked.

"We kinda accepted that already." They both replied again in unison. Were all male twins like this…?

* * *

**Let's take a break from our happy lane and take a trip down dark, ominous and obviously evil lane. And no, it isn't up for discussion.**

The corridors that existed in-between the realm of Light and Dark… the only way to walk from world to world without an airship. The three formally cowled entities walked inside them, however not all were glad with recent happenings. All but one were battered, bruised and in one case, maimed as the one who wielded the scythe. He was boiling on the side, craving for the blood of the one who had humiliated him so, making him carry his arm still. He had to speak.

"Superior, I…"

"Silence Lumaria. We are nearly there." The man cringed at his own name. Yes, the flowers he wielded were named the same way, but something told him his parents weren't exactly waiting for a boy to be born.

"Why do we have to meet him again?" The woman asked, clearly irritated by what she was about to do.

"Why are you so gloom Elenar? I find our acquaintance a very close match for your personality." Xemnas told her, opening a gate. Elenar, or Larxene as we knew her, whispered:

"That's an insult even to me…"

"Now, let us go." He ordered, entering it and two following him.

A desert, in a soon to be revealed world. Rest assured that they were not near where our heroes-in-training were. Why this desert? Well, the man they were encountering didn't exactly follow the normal rules of rationality.

"Urg… sand everywhere. Why are we meeting here again?" Elenar asked, Xemnas chuckling. Not even he knew. Silently, they kept walking. And walking. And walking. After about half-an-hour Elenar had had it. "Are we GOING somewhere?!" She shouted, immediately regretting it as the cold, dark look of her leader was laid down on her.

"Actually, no. It was just fun seeing you two get progressively more pissed!" A voice mocked, cackling in the laugh which once would shake the world. Unceremoniously appearing out of thin air behind the woman, the man whispered. "Hello losers." Licking the side of her face and vanishing, reappearing on top of a nearby large rock. Normally she would have taken her knifes out at the exact same moment and prodded the man's eyes out. But not him. She had done the wise thing and frozen in fear. "What's with that look? Did you think Uncle Kefka was going to punish you? Not that you don't deserve it…" The very last bit of information coming with a change of tone, a tone that would make the Devil wet his pants. He jumped off the rock and began prancing around, once again returning to his eerily jolly tone. "You had a simple dimple job! You simply had to kidnap a couple of teenage girls from a group constituted solely by teenagers. And SOMEHOW, you, adults trained every single day since childhood, managed to not only screw it up, but without Xemny here… you'd be rotting in prison probably."

"The Guild interfered! If it weren't for them we…" Lumaria began, instantly being silenced by an unspoken spell from the clown.

"It only got so far because of your boss. Do I have to give you a "hand" in reminding you that you got pretty much owned by one of said teens? Oh, sorry, I forgot." He smiled even more at the grimace the man in question made in response to his attitude. "Anyway, let's hear it. What is the excuse Xemnas?" He asked the one person who seemed unaffected by his attitude and presence.

"Well, it is obvious that, in order for the one they call Kairi to be useful, we would need Terra. Taking Kairi beforehand would only make it so the security around the rest of them increased." He calmly said, never taking his eyes of the clown's as if to show he wasn't afraid of him.

"I see your point. I don't see why you didn't nab both though." He continued in his jolly tone.

"Simple. Because as of now, Terra's useless to us. The only thing we can't have in this plan is the chance of a crucial part of it instantly go rogue and tear us apart from the inside. It is not the destruction she would wroth in itself, as a number of people could subdue her in seconds, but how our plan would crumble if we needed to kill her." Surprisingly, the clown just nodded before raising an eyebrow, noticing how Xemnas didn't seem the least bit bummed out.

"And just why are you all happy about it? Did you get anything out of it I don't know about?" Kefka asked, to which Xemnas chuckled.

"I was waiting for that question. Truth is… I found something worth far more than a slight delay on our plans." He answered, Kefka urging him on with comical circular movements of his hand. "Well, Braig informed us one of the kids possessed a Keyblade. A Leonhart. However, it was not just any Keyblade, it was the Kingdom Key. The Key."

"Look, I'm not versed in "Keybladery" as you are. Out with it!" Kefka FELT something good was coming. He could smell it.

"Let me tell you a story…"

* * *

**Well, this is Sora and I am back. What? You're booing? Did I interrupt something?!**

Sandboats. Now I'd seen it all. I mean… this was so unreal. We hoped off a boat and were confused when Aqua told us to board the next one. Even more so when the boat seemed stranded on the sand. How wrong we were. Don't ask how it worked, it just did okay?! We had to wait another hour to get to Loc Lac. Who the hell names a city Loc Lac anyway?

"Sora?" Well, if it wasn't my unfortunately not as handsome twin.

"Yeah Rox?" I acknowledged waiting my twin's subject.

"Can I ask you, and only you a question?" I of course nodded, but now a bit more serious. Roxas was never one to keep secrets from others. "What are we doing here?" Just what did he mean?

"What do you-"

"I mean… why are we out here risking our lives?" He seemed awfully solem and dark when he asked me this. Unfortunately…

"I don't quite follow you." I decided to put on my serious boots for this one.

"Look. What is making us come on these crazy missions? Can't we ask for a simple education?" A part of me saw where he was coming from. The other didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I don't think we can in this particular school." Weak excuse. I knew what Roxas was implying.

"Bro. We joined this school to be together. Dying to continue in the school destroys that. Let's quit while we're ahead, we're nowhere near the league of these guys." Again, what he meant, I knew… and this time, I couldn't slither my way off this.

"I can't Roxas…" I semi-confessed, not wanting to go against him.

"Can't?" He repeated, as if to mock my poor choice of words.

"I… don't want to." I fully confessed, raising my hand to stop him from talking. "Didn't you feel it Roxas? What we did today… it mattered! Our actions helped people, we made a mark! And it's not only that. Look at any of our companions… don't you see them as if they were old friends now? This… thrill if you would call it that. It feels good Roxas. I feel good about myself. Imagine what would happen to the villagers if we weren't there." Not to my surprise, Roxas immediately found a flaw in my argument.

"They'd probably have sent another squad." I took him for more than that.

"Roxas… You know better than that. How do you know another would've done the trick? We escaped with NO casualties. It was perfect." He scuffed:

"Beginner's luck…"

"Maybe. But we earned it." I responded, crossing my arms to accentuate how I would not budge.

"Okay, even giving you that… tell me, wouldn't other people, who, you know, actually trained for this BEFORE entering be a better choice? Aren't we just two normal people in a land of super-humans?" I wouldn't say super-humans, but I get from where he came from. And… no matter how much I looped around the subject, I had to shove this in his face AND not sound like an arrogant asshole. I summoned the Kingdom Key.

"I'm not normal Roxas. Not anymore." Then it hit me. Just what the hell did I say?! I basically alienated my own brother.

"I see now…" Roxas wasn't angry, nor was there any shred of aggressiveness on his voice. His eyes were just… sad. "I guess it's my fault for not realizing it. We aren't out of our element here… I am." His shoulders gradually slumped lower and lower as he told me those words. After a massive sigh that proved just how much I had screwed up, he turned his back and began walking away.

"Wait Roxas! That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed, running after him before getting assailed by a massive amount of debris that the wind carried. Was this a…

"Damn our luck! Sandstorm!" Yes, if I were to trust that hunter Luna, yes it was. Can't ANYTHING go smoothly around here? Considering the crew of the ship was essentially US and nothing else, I didn't exactly feel safe without any actual sailors on board. Guess we should've waited for a crewed ship.

"But we're minutes away from Loc Lac, there SHOULDN'T BE any sandstorms unless…" Her husband speculated, running to the bow where I was at. Seconds later, a MASSIVE brown fish jumped out of the sand, about my size actually and if it weren't for his reflexes in getting his knife and carving it on the side of its neck, the serrated jaw would leave quite a mark on his neck. "Delexs… What time of the year is it again?"

"September started today." I informed, the way his face turned into a frown made me wish I didn't.

"What, these guys have a real-life clock now?!" He cursed, taking a deep breath and shouting. "EVERYONE TO THE DECK! NOW!" Right after he asked: "Is this thing even armed with a Dragonator?" That name sounded SOOOO cheap.

"This is a transport ship Sol! Of course it isn't!" Luna shouted back.

"You two calm down! What the hell ha- Sandstorm in September near Loc Lac. I'll be damned." Great, now they're talking in "Hunter Code".

"Will someone explain to me just what the hell is going on?" I exclaimed to get a full grip on the situation.

"S-Sora…" I heard Roxas call from behind, as I turned I saw him point towards the bow while he trembled and said: "I think THAT'S the problem." There was an about half of my size on the side of the boat…

"What. The. Hell?!" Whatever it was, it vanished right after into the sea of sand, leaving only a massive rain of sand to fall on us.

"Well, Minegarde sure does have a way to say goodbye, doesn't it kiddos? That's what we call a Jhen Mohran. He's a sand crocodile of sorts. Just… you know… big." You know, considering the average size of the stuff I'd seen here… I had to ask.

"How big?" I cross my fingers and pleaded to God for him to be merciful.

"Adults average at 111.62 meters." Screw you Shin. FOR ONCE you could have left me in temporary ignorance. It would've only last a couple of seconds though. Well, I can tell you that for a football court sized animal… it jumped pretty good. You ever had a whale jump over a ship you were riding on? Didn't think so. Well, it was… kinda fat actually. I mean, imagine a crocodile. Now make it extra fat and replace scales with brown rocks and crystals. Also, add two ten meter tusks to the side of the mouth while shortening the jaw. Enlarge it about twenty times and voila! Needless to say, the "splash" that happened when it entered the sand right in front of us was not neglectable. I got quite a number of scratches from flying sand but what really worried me was how the ship was basically in a vertical position during all of it. Thankfully, it fell right back into position.

"This is a transport ship, it's not DESIGNED to take hits, what do we do?" I actually pity the ones who only now managed to get to the deck. They were going to be clueless.

"I suppose you can't outrun it, can you?" Rex asked, the answer only being.

"Do I look like a sailor to you "boss"?" The woman spat back. Well, the options just kept on decreasing, didn't they?

"Even if a Keyblade Glider could escape… I don't think it could fly on a Sandstorm." Sol added before Aqua said anything. Rex sighed. Sighed, yeah. Like this was common day occurrence.

"Well, whatever you are thinking father, I think you should do it before we are eaten alive." Marcus shouted from the end of the bow. I ran up to see what he meant and saw it emerging from the sand a fair distance from us and roaring, diving again. It started remerging and diving increasingly faster in our direction, its mouth wide open. Was the entire SHIP food for it?

"No helping it huh? Kids, move out of the way." Rex ordered, his imposing tone only used on the last phrase, the first one was more of an annoyed one. Well, I was al up for anything at the moment so we both left the bow. As the Jhen… whatever it's called approached he just stood there. However, as it was a mere dive and reemergence from hitting the ship, he filled his lungs with air and bellowed.

"**MOVE!**" The boat, the air, my bones, everything shook. At first, that massive booming voice seemed to have no effect but, as it dove and remerged, the Mohran flew above the boat, entering the sand meters away from us.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed out of pure reflex, the rest just watched in awe. Rex, not missing a beat, walked down the small stairs and turned to the right side of the boat. I caught a glimpse of his eyes that moment and they were… different. Red in hue and thin as a reptile's. Before I could interrogate him further though, the monster rose to the side. We all took out our weapons but the two adults, who signaled us to be calm. Now that you mentioned it… the thing's eye didn't let out the same vibe of murder it had irradiated. It was one of… subjection.

"**You WILL leave this desert right now or so help me I will make the ENTIRE GUILD come crushing down on you! Understood?!**" He boomed again, the monster visibly wincing at his voice and god forcing those sand fishes stayed there. They hightailed faster than you can say Sonic the Hedgehog. "**Now… LEAVE!**" Again his voice thundered. With a long wail that was more fitting for a whale, the Jhen Mohran nodded, turned to the left and buried itself in the sand, reemerging a fair distance from us and swimming to the unknown. Rex then turned to us with a completely different expression and said: "And that's that." With a smile.

"Are we not going to question what he did?" Aqua asked. We were to taken aback to do it but she didn't seem to be all that much. Maybe she had seen better? Even then, if Aqua was asking it, it must be pretty strange.

"Well, the secret is here." He pulled back his hair to show two pointy ears. "I'm part Wyverian. Some call us the Dragon Tribe. We're not exactly human."

"WOW! You're not human?! CAN YOU LIKE… SPROUT WINGS?!" I'm ashamed of myself.

"Wow there buddy, I'm not like your girl. I just have pointy ears and can make wyverns understand me." I was… so disappointed. Wait…

"Why doesn't HE have pointy ears?" I pointed at his supposed son.

"Recessive genes. You don't see me have talons for feet. There is a reason why Wyverians can barely be distinguished already. The ears and eyes were the only thing that I got from my dad." I couldn't hear the whispering behind me:

"Wait, can Wyverians talk..." Luna began before getting elbowed.

"Shush. Get a clue and shut up before they question it." Her husband told her. Yeah, I would have like to have heard that in retrospect.

"Another thing. What do you mean "like our girl"? Do we have anyone in our group who isn't human?" The question seemingly caught him by surprise though.

"T-they didn't tell you?" Of course not! I waved my head in response. That's when his eyes started darting everywhere he could until they found a suitable distraction. "LOOK! Loc Lac!"

"I'm not buying that." I told him but I don't think he cared. He just ran into the captain's cabin and closed himself there, leaving me to knock on the door in fury. The rest had all figured it out… I'm slow, okay?!

* * *

**Laguna time! **

"Do you think he'll make it?" I asked Eraqus as we left the hospital.

"He's been through worse… I think." He semi-waved it off. Of course, Rydia hadn't even thought about making it up to him because well… he did lose her kid. Patty got off with a warning since no one wants to hit a little girl. Edge told me he was beginning to reconsider having asked her to marry him and I agree, Edge isn't exactly a saint and marrying the Devil itself might be a bad idea but whatever works out for him will be fine.

"Well, we have work to do, ta ta!" Tony informed, closing his visor and flying away. Bruce took out a grappling hook before quickly stowing it away as we turned to him.

"I'll just walk… because I'm a normal business man." Riiiight.

"Well, it's been good seeing you Laguna. I'll keep in touch about your kids… all of them." He told me because… yeah.

"Tell Van and Ven I said hi!" I waved off, pulling out my cellphone, which had rang during the conversation and taking the call. "Yeah George, Laguna here.

"Has there been any progress on La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo?" The gruff voice from the other side asked me, whispering the codename of my choosing. It's awesome, ain't it?

"No Mister President, he didn't. And I don't have the authority to demand it." I told him, pretty disappointed as I recapped the last days, where George Sears, President of Midgar had called me about it.

"Look, I can't do much in Midgar. La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo has too much on an influence here. I'm just a figure." He lamented, sighing heavily. It must suck, be President but have little to no say in your world. "Well, I'll keep trying. By the way, how's my sister doing? Father would never admit it, but he's worried sick." I laughed. Yeah, that was the John I knew.

"She's fine. Don't worry. She should be getting back from a pretty eventful mission today at night."

"Okay then. I'll keep in touch."

"See ya."

And that was totally relevant, you must don't know why yet.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

The city was hosting a festival. Yeah, apparently being attacked by giant monsters warranted a festival at the end... Weirdoes. The Festival of Fear it was called. The city was a small, desert city standing on a plateau above the sandsea, nothing much, just a lot bigger than Moga. And that was a problem. You see, Setzer was missing and we had to find him. By we I mean me and Kairi. I swear those guys are up to something.

"Soooo…" I had to break the silence but I got the most retarded way to do it. "Who do you think Rex was mentioning?"

"Terra. Duh." She shot me the "Are you really that dumb?" look. I didn't like that look. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings?!" Apparently she hadn't evolved above the hoys of teasing. "Don't worry, someday you may be closer to my stellar performance."

"The stellar performance of being tossed around by giant tails?!" I countered. We began eyeing another defiantly before we hit someone. "Sorry… Hey Setzer! We were just looking for you!" I shouted. The silver-haired gambler trembled at my shout. I'd soon know why.

"Setzer isn't here?!" Some man shouted from a noisy pub. Suddenly, the entire ruckus stopped.

"WHERE IS HE?!" A collective of the men inside the bar shouted. "OUTSIDE!"

"Kids… RUN!" He yelled, grabbing both our hands and pulling us with him, the sound of coins clattering on his pockets. That, combined with the angry mob that bolted out of the pub, taking the door with them, only meant one thing.

"Setzer did you con them?!" I shouted as we ran as fast as we could through the city and into the airdrome.

"Cheating is not my cup of tea. They just don't like losing… even fairly!" He responded, ducking to dodge a mug.

"Ye lying bastard! Nobody has so much luck!"

"I DO!" he shouted back, jumping to avoid a barrel of bear. We weren't going to reason with them, were we? We SOMEHOW managed to get to the aerodrome, not without taking in even MORE unwanted attention. Just how many people did Setzer get money from? About half the town seemed correct. We rushed to the Blackjack and saw how most of the group was already onboard. In desperation, Setzer yelled:

"AQUA! ENGINES! NOW!" He ordered.

"Are you crazy? We'll never catch up!" I shouted. It was then, as the ship's engines kicked in, the propellers beginning to spin for momentum that Kairi scooped me into her lap as she began bolting down the building.

"Haste!" Setzer shouted at the same time it happened, a clocking sound together with a red aura accelerating his movements, him managing to maintain an even pace with her. "WENEEEDALADDER!" The effects of haste even showed in his voice. However, they heard it and as he asked, a ladder was dropped as the ship began to take flight. Problem was… the crowd began to catch up from the side, having taken a shortcut. We were not gonna make it. "FINE! Pick a card!" Setzer exclaimed, a storm of cards coming from his deck. He closed his eyes and grabbed just one, a red one. "Just the right one! Slowga Card!" He shouted, sending the red card to the middle of the crowd, slowing them just enough for us to make our daring escape. "The house doesn't always in. Remember this as the day that you ALMOST caught Setzer Gabbiani!" That phrase sounded familiar… oh well. We managed to get away from a mob created by Setzer in less than a day, that's what matters.

"You coming?" Shin seemed… annoyed at Rex actually being in the ship.

"Just need a word with Eraqus. I don't like being left in the dark. Don't worry, I'll "leak information" to you." I like the way he thinks.

* * *

Fear not, I will not narrate the entire trip back. Here is the rundown. I try to find Roxas, I don't find Roxas. Sleeping beauties don't wake up, I go to the deck. Then…

"Are you stalking me?" Kairi asked as I wandered into the deck. For some reason, I instinctively smiled at the remark. She took it the wrong way. "YOU ARE!" She accused.

"Why should I stalk YOU of all people?" I shot back, walking in her direction, she doing the same as we stared each other down halfway in. Then we were overcome by a fit of laughter. I don't know why, we just were.

"Sooo… how did you like it? Your first contact with this kind of environment right?" Kairi asked after minutes, maybe a full hour of stargazing.

"It was awesome… except for one part." I was going to be happy, but then I remembered the thing that had bothered me the most out of all of this. Terra? Not by a long shot. Riku? Nope.

"What?" She asked me, tilting her head to the side. I stared into her eyes so intensely even her began to feel uncomfortable. "C'mon Sora, you're killing me!"

"Why did you hide it." She muttered a "huh" but the way she did and the way she clutched her chest told me she had gotten the memo. Either way, I asked again. "Why did you not tell us you had a weak heart?" She was about to deny it but I saved us some time. "Naminé told us this wasn't an isolated incident Kairi. She didn't tell us anything more than that but that's enough. Now, would you kindly?" She hesitated once again but, after taking a good look at my eyes she realized I wasn't faltering.

"Eraqus doesn't know…" She began. I failed to see how that mattered. "And I can't have him know. If you have possibly fatal illnesses that can be catalyzed by SOLDIER work, you need your parents to come to the school and personally state that they acknowledge your entry." Considering how aggressive she was every time someone mentioned her father… now I could begin to see the entire picture. "I don't tell this to a lot of people, but me and my dad… we hate each other with a passion." I didn't expect the "each other" part. There are a lot of cases where if you never see your father because of his job you'll wind up hating him while he does his best. This was a lot more serious.

"I don't want to prod all that much, but can I ask why?" I was hoping to have caught her in the mood for a full confession, but I was satisfied with what I got.

"My heart condition. That's why he hates me." That was just…

"That's horrible, you can't be serious! He hates you for something you can't even control? Even more, a thing that would only make him HAVE show more support?!"

"And that's why I hate him… he's so obsessed with his projects that when he saw I couldn't take part on them he just… shut me away." And I thought I had it rough with not having a father. This was ten times worse. I wasn't going to ask for more, she seemed to be on the verge of tears already. I did what I had to do. Hell, I'd do this for a guy if needed. I gave her a hug. It only lasted for what, five seconds? But they were the world's slowest five seconds. For someone who could easily snap me in two, her skin and muscles were incredibly soft, not rock hard like most martial artists. Eventually, I questioned this, but I was too caught up in the moment to do so. After those five seconds Kairi began breathing heavily and pushed off her. Granted I expected her to be embarrassed, but what I didn't expect was to pull off that stunt with my jaw intact.

"W-what the hell was that for?" She heaved in-between her deep breaths. She was incredibly flustered by it, her voice was trembling like grass on a storm and her face was basically one giant tomato.

"_Why is she so affected?"_ I wondered. Poor, poor naïve Sora.

"Look, if you're hitting on me, you've got another thing coming! I'm not like those girls who guys catch crying, sing a song of lies and get themselves a new slave!" Wow. I mean. Wow. Did I really imply all that?

"Calm down Kai! I'm not hitting on you!" That only calmed her down partially, she still seemed she want to club my face in. "I just wanted you to know that, no matter what you have gone through, here's different. I would've hugged Riku if he was so close to crying." This seemed to calm her down for a second, even going as far as to project a somewhat disappointed look on her face. I wonder why. But that was all good when she giggle and replied with:

"Sorry Sora… I should have noticed…" She was faking it, I knew she was. She wasn't sad.

"Noticed what?" I played along.

"That you didn't… you know… swing in the direction that would hit on me." Oh she did NOT.

"LOOK! I'VE HAD IT WITH YAOI FANGIRLS! EITHER YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR…" I was in a headlock now… that kinda hurt the credibility of my upcoming threat.

"You'll what Sowah?!" She joked, playfully choking my life away. Yeah, "playfully".

"Get a room you two!" We totally forgot about Setzer… Not this was awkward.

"It's not like that!" We both shouted at the same time, looking at each other fuming red before our brains did some selective memory locking, us running back down and not meeting for the rest of the journey.

After a… pretty awkward hour and a half and a normalized four hours, we finally got to Radiant Garden. Due to yet another Magitek malfunction, which Setzer promised would be the last as he would spend all of his "hard earned cash" on further development of the Daryl engine, we arrived at about one thirty in the morning. The conclusion? Nobody was there. First thing's first though. We went to the infirmary since, according to Aqua, that beat the hospital by miles.

* * *

"If I am right, I may have just the person to help you." The resident nurse, a long pink haired one Aqua called Porom nodded after trying all of her healing spells, ranging from simple cures and Esunas to a massive Curaja that had engulfed the entire room. Right after, a middle aged platinum blonde woman entered room wearing nothing more than a white robe and scarf. "These are the patient's sheets Miss Rosa." Our previous doctor told her, handing them two sheets. She only glanced at them for a second before her lips opened slightly, unleashing a quiet giggle.

"Oh Porom, you still have much to learn. They are not in need of any healing." She told in a divine voice. She was the very definition of a mother and I didn't even know she had a child yet, she just FELT like one. Caring, welcoming… "They are merely unaccustomed to their own magic. Dispelga!" The air in the room suddenly changed. It became… lighter. So this was the feeling of having manaless air. True to her suspicions, as soon as she finished casting the spell, both teenagers opened their eyes and jumped from their beds. Their dreams couldn't have been pleasant ones considering how much they had moved during their sleep.

"Let me guess, I didn't dream it all up." Riku scowled, leaving the bed just after he woke up, completely revitalized. Guess Darkness did have some pros. The only answer he had was Rosa shaking her head.

"I know what you must've gone through Riku. I've been dealing with someone like you for twenty years now. I think you and Terra should take a breather. Want some tea and a talk?" She kindly offered in a somewhat nostalgic tone. She seemed to know what she was talking about. Wonder why. But you know Riku. Help? From the outside? Hell no!

"Don't worry Miss, I've got it all under control." He assured, not even sparing her a second glance after he said it.

"Maybe, but after knowing about your outburst, I scheduled a weekly training schedule that aims on you either controlling or sealing that darkness." Rosa could tell Riku was about to object so, for once her voice turned authoritarian. "And this, my young man, is NOT up to debate. Your sisters have given me their consent." He shivered at the mere thought of going against Soldier girl herself and nodded quickly. His sister had him by the… you know. "What about you Terra? Are you alright?" Terra didn't answer, she refused to even look into our eyes. She merely nodded and waited for us to take our eyes off her.

"Alright, let's get to the…" Rex began, being interrupted when the door slammed open with a distinct call for:

"Aqua! You alright?!" Terra, the guy one, asked in a frenzied state. His clothes were completely uncared for and if you saw his eyes, you would say he hadn't gotten any sleep, which was weird since we only left yesterday and he SHOULDN'T have had any reason to lose sleep. Unless he was THAT obsessed. As soon as he saw how Aqua's clothing was completely tattered, he lunged at her, not caring about her shocked and apprehensive look.

"She would be better if you weren't here Terra." Zack stated in an uncharacteristic monotone voice tone, standing in-between the two at the last moment. Terra stopped just in time to look him in the eyes. The look in his eyes, honestly, was murderous.

"Move…" He hissed.

"You aren't yourself. You haven't been for a year now." He stated, not moving an inch.

"I said MOVE!" He shouted, raising his hand and clenching it into a fist. For a moment, we could all clearly see a dark aura irradiating from it, Riku visibly bothered by it. When Zack continued his course of action, Terra shocked everyone in the room by actually punching him. Even he looked at his and back at Zack, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Satisfied?" Zack asked like nothing had happened to it, moving his head back into a staring position.

Still confused by his own actions, Terra slowly stepped back, taking glimpses at his own hand. "I… I hope you are okay Aqua… I'm sorry… Zack." And he ran off, unheeding of the calls from both his sister and Aqua. Then, to add even more to the weird direction that this situation had gone into Zack turned to Riku and asked:

"Still adamant on not wanting help?" Riku tried to look tough. He tried NOT to visibly shaken by it. He failed if only by a little. The gulp and the look of doubt he just couldn't conceal were proof of that. The icebreaker came only a few seconds later.

"Children, Eraqus wants to see you. Let us not keep him in wait for much longer." Rosa suggested. Good, this was going all sorts of wrong.

* * *

As soon as we entered his office, I knew something was not normal. Eraqus wasn't the only one there. Xehanort was there, which I'm sure you know how uncomfortable that made me but even then, he wasn't the only one. Mickey was there with an unusual sorry look on his face. Then, two people I did not know. One had neck long, smooth and silky pure white hair and was clad in white plate armor, blue stripes occasionally crossing it. The plate was standard if not for its disparately large shoulder which spiked to the side. The man still showed some wear and tear, mostly in his eyes as no healing magic could fix that, the armor itself was also very dusty and it was obvious it had had a fight. The cape matched the armor set as it should. Still, in his eyes he eyed us caringly, his eyes full of kindness. The other… not so much. His analytical, cold look could be only be matched by Lightning's and even then, she would have a lot to train if she were ever to match this man. As the other man, this man's eyes were blue and he was also clad in battle armor. Yet, his armor was blue with golden inlays, and his cape beige. Under his right arm, a horned helmet. The man's hair was pure silver, wild spikes adorning it. Eraqus himself was preoccupied, hands clasped together just in front of his darkened face. Just what had happened?

"Eraqus, sir! The report!" Aqua and Zack instantly and in perfect synchrony exclaimed. After a more detailed explanation, Eraqus nodded and lowered his head further.

"I… am sorry." He finally said after a long delay. Of course he caught us by surprise and of course we were about to question him but he, of course anticipated himself to all of it. "I'm sorry for not evaluating the situation we were in. I should've never sent a student dorm into another world with nothing but a newly formed first and a Keyblade Master candidate…"

"With all due respect, sir. We are all alive and well." Shin told the Master. He could say what he wanted, his father was there.

"Really? Because if I heard correctly, Roxas' chest was turned into dust, Naminé broke a leg, Kairi was mauled pretty fiercely, Riku almost gave into the darkness and my daughter went berserk. Five out of the eight students would've been severely crippled if not for a person which should not under any circumstances be allowed NEAR a mission to save them. Other than that, you faced situations I wouldn't trust to half of my FIRSTS." Eraqus ranted in his tired, raspy voice, every word becoming weaker and weaker until he slumped again on his chair. "I am… so sorry." This was the breaking point.

"Eraqus, pull yourself together! What happened?!" Rex blared, slamming the table before looking at the two armored men. "Cecil, Hikari, anything you'd like to add?" They both turned their gazes to each other and nodded, the silver haired one speaking.

"There was a murder in Agrabah. It was HIS modus operandi." Hikari said in a husky tone, making Rex cringe and crush the sides of the table.

"Why Agrabah?" He asked, leaving all of us expectation.

"A message. A family, killed only the parents and gave their little girl a message in her parent's blood. It said "ring a bell?"." The same man replied. Rex downright broke the table with his fist, startling every single one of us.

"I'll kill him myself…" He hissed in a tone I haven't even heard when he fought Xemnas.

"Hey, you okay?" Was I hearing… sobbing? I turned and realized that my ears weren't playing pranks on me. With hands on her face, fingers only parting to her now swollen and tearful eyes, Terra was anything but okay.

"I'll be… don't worry. I knew this would happen…" She replied, wiping her tears and trying to nod with a smile. Never have I seen someone trying so hard to look tough and fail SO hard.

"Everyone, I imagine we have all had a rough day. Let us just get the meeting over with and get some rest, shall we?" I've met so many war heroes that meeting Cecil Freaking Harvey didn't seem all that magical anymore. Go figure.

"I think that's what we should do. I'll be direct. Besides the murder mystery, Hikari and Cecil both found cloaked men that match the clothing we've come to meet on the last couple of days. Lexaeus and Xaldin. Formerly known as Aeleus and Dilan. Both with Hollow Bastion's Royal Guard. Together with Braig and now Xemnas I reckon this new "Organization" is either a rogue group of vengeance driven men or…" He paused for a second, leaving someone else to complete it.

"The war was just a part of their plan, right?" Mickey added, to which Eraqus slowly nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it, sending you to the mission made us realize that they have indeed, a very well formulated plan." He stated. "As of now, we know of seven members. Xemnas, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus and codenames Larxene and Marluxia. Most of them are above the average First Class SOLDIER. We have no idea what they are and how many but I must ask you to refrain from leaking information for now. We cannot generate panic." Keeping my mouth shut huh…? Well, he WAS the boss. "However, before you go, I have some explaining to do. I, in my quest to make my daughter's life as normal as possible, could have killed you all. You deserve at least an explanation." Now this was something I wanted to hear. "As any of you could notice, Terra is, in fact, not a human being. At least, not fully." Even in this situation, Kairi found it in her heart to playfully elbow me.

"_Rub it in why don't you?"_ I mentally told her before turning to find out the truth.

"She is… half-Esper. Her father, you may have heard of, was a dear friend of mine, Maduin. He was a full Esper. Her mother Madeleine was human. She is the first and only hybrid in the world." Yeah, nobody quite expected that.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" As always, I was the stellar beacon of light in the group. Or stupidity. Either one. Eraqus just ignored me, as he should.

"Now that you know this you know why we never warned you. We did not KNOW what to warn you about. Even for us she is a mystery." The girl wished she could erase herself by now, I know because I'm from the future and I've read the script so deal with it.

"And you hid this from us… why?" Kairi asked, rolling her eyes. "I think we had the right to know about it since, you know, we sleep in the same room as her." As blunt of an approach as she was going for, for some reason, I knew she meant well.

"If I had told you all of this from the beginning, would you have treated her the same way?" Eraqus asked.

"A person's a person. I treat you the same way I treat Bahamut and he's a giant lizard. Terra even LOOKS human, I doubt you'd see a difference in our behavior. Worst comes to worst, we would know why she stomped us on the test." She told him with a straight face, looking at his hazel eyes. "I'm sure everyone here feels the same." As we did two days ago, we nodded. From the people who already knew, there was a genuine smile, however, the one which really stole the show was Terra. She was completely radiant.

"You… I don't think you're the same person who walked into my school three days ago Kairi. And I'm glad for it. Your father shouldn't weigh you down." Eraqus told her, laughing heartily. She stole a glance of me and gave me a small smile, as if asking for… approval or something. A thumbs-up later she was satisfied. Maybe my whole "don't be a bitch to the others" lessons paid off! "Well, this leads me to the topic you most want to hear about I'm sure. Compensation." NOW WE'RE TALKING. "You've cleared, in essence, several High Rank Hunter mission, which, by proxy are First Class ones. This proves at least knowledge and potential. As such…" he opened his drawer and pulled out eight cards. "Welcome to SOLDIER."

I was… in shock when the card floated to me. It was really there. A dark violet card with my photo on the side and specially written "Sora Leonhart, Soldier 3rd Class". Needless to say, right after, at least me, Xi and Kai erupted in a massive cheer, Naminé joining us and hell, everyone did by the end but Roxas, who remained apprehensive.

"So, are we your employees now?" Roxas asked in-between the cheers. Did he… sulk the whole day?

"I see where you are coming from. I knew you would ask this. The answer is: If you want to. I'm giving you the privileges of being a SOLDIER. You are not obligated to. However, Rex here, had bills up for the monsters you took down. Normally, I would never pay my students in live cash. However, you are not only my students now, are you? Rex, would you make the count?"

"But it's too hard…" He whined.

"Troublesome Pair and Terror or Land and Sea. Both of which are rewarded by forty million Zeni. Taking in account the conversion to gil, we're talking about a one million gil bounty." Sol butted in, completing Rex's statements.

"ONE… MILLION?!" We were… rich! Sorta…

"Now, of course, knowing as most of you are Thirds, you get the rights of such. 30% of the reward is yours. That's thirty thousand each. Nice enough to pay for the entire tuition and still have a very good amount left, don't you think so?" Thirty thousand gil from out of nowhere… I love you Eraqus! "The gil is already lodged in your SOLDIER cards. They have multiple uses, make sure to ask Zack for all of them." We nodded happily. Even Roxas seemed to have changed his mind on these developments. "I don't expect a clear answer right now. You may decide to continue in SOLDIER or simply dedicate your efforts to your studies. Whatever you chose know that you have surprised all of us. Be proud. I'll see you in the morning!"

And with that, bickering and snickering we left. Leaving only the "grown-ups" to talk.

"Rex, I need a favor." Eraqus asked of him.

"You need my wife, right?" He nodded.

"You know where I can find her?" He only received a shake of the man's head.

"I can call her though." He smiled, pulling out his phone. Dialing the number he dialed some many times already it called. And called. And called.

"Why hello! This is Shantotto! If you're looking for my partner you called at a bad time. I've been here waiting for her while I practice my rhyme." The squeaky voice from the other side of the line bickered.

"Oh brother…" Rex whined. This was going to be a LOOOOOOONG conversation, wasn't it? "Where did she wander off to now?"

* * *

Well, as excited as I was… I slept like a log as soon as I got to my room. I was just WAAAAAAAAY to tired. When I woke up, you guessed it, it was back to the same crap. Ejected off the bed.

"Good to see you well Master Sora." Our "butler" greeted.

"Likewise J.A.R.V.I.S!" I responded, hurrying downstairs to find a breakfast already made by our lovely bluenette. Everyone was eating happily and really, for the first time since I got here, I really, really felt this was OUR dorm. The pointless chatting, making fun of each other, ignoring all of the negatives and concentrating on the positives… oh how near-death experiences bring people together! Finally, we were left to prepare for school. Boooring… but wait! The chapter's not over yet. While we were preparing, a group of four came to say goodbye.

"Since we probably won't see each other until the story's climax, we decided to hog the spotlight as much as we can before leaving." Luna said, awfully direct, dragging Shinryu outside.

When we arrived, they had apparently outfitted him with the armor of his brother. How did they, don't ask. After hitting the ground with the tip of his foot a few times and adjusting the gauntlet he asked:

"This wasn't made for Marcus, was it?" He deduced.

"Bingo." His father nodded.

"Like I would wear such a shining example of a yourself." His brother added in a comment that nobody really understood if it was made for being an insult or whatever.

"Silver Rathalos plate is one of the rarest in the world. Don't just walk around on it." Sol told him.

"Why would I walk around in plate mail?!" He questioned, getting mixed looks from them.

"You need to get to know Hikari more…" Rex merely said before patting him on the back. "Well, your mother is coming to visit *soon*. You know how she is."

"She won't be here for months… will she?" He asked, getting four nods.

"Well, we've gotta go. There are two last presents inside. Kid… take care. See ya on Christmas!" Not gonna lie, I was expecting a big dramatic farewell, but a couple of "see ya laters" and a simple "brofist" was all it took before the hunters left. It was almost suspicious… Nah, can't be nothing!

* * *

**Shin's PoV:**

There was something weird about this goodbye. Dad was way too brief. Knowing this, I headed as fast as I could to the inside of the house. There was at least one present there. It was a matching claymore for myself with a note.

"A carving note is NOT a weapon kido. This is! I invented it myself on my free time. Silver Sol Firesword. Should match." Indeed it did. It was made by and inspired by the wing this raiment was made off. The supremely rare Silver Rathalos. A little too big for my tastes, about a meter and sixty centimeters, but hey, it was standard for them so I should be grateful it wasn't a full two meters like my father's… What caught my attention though was the second part of the card "I'll send you the list of supplies for it when you… find out." Find out about what?

Crack!

"What was that?" Riku asked, him being the first one to follow me into the room.

"Whatever it was, it came from behind the sword!" Xion pointed out.

Gulping, I pulled the sword away revealing… an egg. A HATCHING egg. It all happened so fast. Before anyone knew it, the egg's shell cracked, two small metallic silver wings emerging from the sides. With a squeal, the rest of the top of the egg broke, revealing the final key for the enigma. As small as half of my arm it was, but even then, anyone could recognize it. It was a baby Silver Rathalos. It was all made clear. I was standing in front of an egg, essentially dressed like a Silver Rathalos as a child of one hatched… I was the first thing he saw, meaning!

Yeah, I heard the weak cooing. Yeah, I felt something small rubbing against my leg clumsily before falling down.

"Daaaaw! Isn't he cute?!" I heard Xion cry.

"It's… beautiful…" Terra complimented.

"And it's found its dad apparently." Sora teased. I looked down and by god, a baby of these guys was all sorts of cuteness overload. The way those sky-blue eyes stared into mine asking "are you my daddy" only wanted to make say "Yes… yes I am…" In many ways, I did say that. But at that time, I had to make a statement. I had been had!

"**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE X!**"

* * *

Next Chapter:

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream

This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the who when you call, who's there?

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

Halloween, Halloween

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't you please make way for a very special guy?

Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, whoo

It IS Halloween and I am Jack Skellington! I will be your host for my new and IMPROVED Halloween! Stay tuned, Christmas will seem a bore after what I have in store!

_Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: This is Halloween… ?_

* * *

Profiles:

Lumaria /Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 23): A lower ranking member of the Organization which always seems to get stuck with Larx as a partner. Cold and merciless, his scythe and petals herald the Grim Reaper. He is known to carry grudges.

Elenar/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, 22): A lower ranking member of the Organization which always seems to get stuck with "Marly" as a partner. A sadist and proud of it, her torture skills are top notch, so are her knife ones.

Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, ?): The Superior and probable leader of the Organization. He is shrouded in mystery for now.

Encyclopedia:

Jhen Mohran (Monster Hunter Tri): Quite possibly the largest living being in the universe. Ore can be harvested from his back, so massive he is. Sandstorms and Delex follow it everywhere. When needing nourishment, he is known to stop at nothing, even attacking towns to do so.

Silver Rathalos (Monster Hunter Freedom): One of the Rathalos' two subspecies and by far the rarest one. One in a million Rathalos is born with this coloration. They are stronger, smarter and superior in every way. Rumors say they can even rival human's knowledge.

(The next one is an old one.)

Ultima Weapon (Final Fantasy VI): A being created out of Magitek. A living weapon whose only purpose is war. The magic powering it however, is unique and ancient. Unlike anything anyone ever saw… Why?

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Now the cat's out of the bag, huh? 31st of October is the next update! Halloween! Anyway, about the chapter. Yeah, I had to wrap all of it up. I think I did and left questions to be answered. Also, what team is complete without a mascot?! This guy will be as cute as I can make him without cutting my wrists… I kid I kid. But he WILL BE. Still thinking on the name so any suggestions will be appreciated.

BUT don't go yet. There's something I need to say. Okay, I like to take suggestions as you know. Thing is, I can take it to the next level here. Let me put this straight. In part 3, yeah, seems far away, doesn't it? Anyway, in part 3 I found out that, for the plot, I have to make them visit a world BUT it is flexible in what world it can be, ya know? Soooo… basically, if you have an idea of a world you want to see in this story, just leave it on that big box bellow. I'll take them as a grain of salt BUT remember there is always the chance you made it happen. If I like one or more suggestions, I'll make a pool five chapters from now so I can have time to write down the points to it.

Recap. What did you think of the chapter and, what world would you love to see? All that and more on the review button! Cya in a few days!


	12. This is Halloween…?

******Author's Note:**I must've been doing all sorts of drugs to come out with THIS idea. I mean, really… don't take any of this seriously. Just hope you find it amusing.

**PS:** If you've played FFI… you're going to have a blast. If not… you will too, don't worry.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Twelve**

******This is Halloween…?**

* * *

Two months. Yeah, two months have passed ever since we came back from our little "excursion". Now, as you may have guessed, things have been pretty tame here, hence the time skip. Nothing much has happened but I'll try and cover everything relevant:

Riku finally took it like a man and got specialized concealing with Cecil Harvey about how to control the darkness. He never figured out who Xion's father was, much to her glee.

Roxas decided to stay for now and, in order to catch up was basically forced into extra "classes" with our favorite demon-hunter… at least he got better! And, this may shock you and I'm probably going to blow your freaking mind with this… but he and Naminé started dating! SHOCK AND AWE!

Kairi, while still an overachieving perfectionist had taken that stick out of you-know-where and well, instant popularity. Can't say I didn't see that coming. Other than that, her heart didn't fail anymore and she was becoming quite the company to be around now. She never touched the family matter but I preferred it that way.

Naminé was… Naminé. What can I tell you? Well, she did loosen up quite a bit when Kairi stopped embarrassing her in public but other than that, nothing more.

Xion tagged Riku around as she promised to. As I said, they were still trading information and clues back and forth. The entire DORM was now trying to help Riku, but to no avail.

God knows how, we managed to keep that "incident" with Terra covered up. She was never quite the same though. I understand that she had to learn to deal with it but she had to be excused from Merlin's classes most of the time to avoid having any of body transform. Merlin already promised a solution *soon*, but how soon is soon?

Who's left? Oh yeah, Zack hasn't really been there for us the last couple of months. Firsts get a lot of work as you might have guessed. Aqua was basically acting as our big sister/mother/support. However, the last week or so she was drifting away from us, instead focusing her full attention on her upcoming Mark of Mastery exam preparation. Only two weeks away now…

Well, we are left with "Momma Shinryu" aren't we? Well, Caelum was by far one of the biggest "momma's boy" I ever saw. He only ate food that his "dad" gave him, he wouldn't leave the dorm without his dad and would refuse to drink, sleep or eat without him. He would just cry all day until he returned. The only solution we found was have him tag along with Shin. The things Cae did to show affection quickly earned him the nickname. From ONLY sleeping if he was on his bed to playfully biting Shin's ear while he stood on Shin's shoulder and of course, the ultimate "Daaaaw" for the girls and admittedly, most guys, it happened when Cae learned to fly about two weeks ago and solidified the nickname. It gained the habit of clinging to the back of Shin with its claws and spreading his wings across with his back, cooing and closing his eyes. Yeah, I think that's all there needs to be said.

Me? Well, Eraqus chickened out on the lessons! Well, not really. He told me that I missed something about five minutes in and he couldn't teach me until I realized what it was. You know… basic "Sensei" stuff. I was still trying to understand why as I was now only behind Terra, Kairi and Riku in the various teacher's training exercises. Except on Vincent came to teach us, trying to keep up with Xion at sharpshooting is madness.

But enough of recapping! Onwards we go, to the Town of Halloween!

"Never thought I would ever fly in an Airship that BIG! I bet it could pass as a town in of itself!" Xion was, of course thrilled by what had just happened. We had just arrived at Halloween Town, together with the entire school. Yes. The entirety of it. How did we move the entire school's people from point A to point B? Easy, the most massive airship ever made. The Lunar Whale. This colossus was basically a small world that flew. Okay, not THAT big, but easily as big as the main city of Twilight Town. It even had amusement rooms! But I'm not going to go too deep on it. The important thing to remember was how the school told us that any and all costumes were PROHIBITED! This was Halloween mind you. We couldn't help but wonder just what were they thinking.

"I still don't believe they took away our RIGHT to have costumes!" This girl? This girl was Yuffie. One of the many people we had befriended these two months. What was ironic was how she was, at least in my perspective, already in a costume 90% of the time. That light black clothing with a bandana and leather shoes was what she called her "ninja attire" so basically, she could say she was masquerading as a Ninja.

"Oh c'mon Yuffie, they took us to HALLOWEEN TOWN! Do you know how much it costs to visit it at this time of the year?!" Kairi on the other hand was ecstatic about visiting another world, so much so she didn't care about anything else.

"I don't get why people like this so much…" You know Leena don't you? You saw her for a whooping five lines almost ten chapters ago. Okay you don't… well, it was on my brother's dorm, together with…

"If you are afraid I can always protect you!"… Monkey boy Zidane. Not to be confused with Zinedine Zidane the football player, he can't headbut as hard. I know, I know, most of the audience won't get the joke, but we Europeans have to have our fun you know?

"Move… away." Bartz hissed. Oh boy, here we go again…

"Missed me?" Or not.

"N-nononono! I mean, YES! We missed you Miss Lightning!" Both of them stuttered in unison. Good thing too, for a moment I thought I'd have to deal with another battle over girls. It's a good thing I don't have any romantic interest yet! Right? Riiiiight…?!

"Gaaah!" I heard my brother cry. Without thinking I sprang into action, rushing to his side. "W-w-what is THAT?!" I wish I could answer. It was like a transparent flying sheet with dog-like facial features… Wait, was it a ghost dog?

"Relax Rox." Zack hushed, walking up and faking a petting motion on the ghost. "This is just Zero. He's as friendly as it can get." The dog then shook itself happily, flew around Zack's head twice and squealed before leaving. Friendly ghosts. Never thought I'd see the day.

Now that we'd gotten that out of the way, it's time to tell you just where we were, right? Well, we were now arriving to the now crowded plaza. Halloween Town was a place where I never thought ANYONE would enjoy living in. I mean, from what I gather it was permanently night, the pumpkins and the decorations were permanent, the woods were creepy as shit, no trees had leafs even! And just everything was set up in a way I'd think people could ONLY enjoy during Halloween. Take it for example the GALLOWS at the center of the town square… yeah, gallows. That was until I saw the inhabitants though. Then I realized the city was just perfect for them.

Take the guy at the center of the square for example. Jack Skelington. He was RAVING about the history of Halloween up until this year, he was with such detail that most people were falling asleep. But how did he look like? You ask. Well, Imagine a skeleton in a tuxedo… that's about it. Skinny, round, white head with no eyes, from which he apparently could see… how? Anyway, black tuxedo and skeletal fingers. The king of Halloween, Jack Skelington.

* * *

"And THAT'S how I decided that merging Christmas and Halloween was not the greatest idea ever!" He finished in his jolly tone. Looking around to find about half of the onlookers sleeping on each other's shoulders, he deduced: "Well, I always knew the SOLDIER Institute was tough on their students…" I wish I could be that naïve. "Well, onwards with the festivities!" He blared, waking up any trick or treat expecting sane person in the plaza to jolt up wide awake! "Let's explain it shall we?" We eagerly said yes. "Now, you all know Halloween is a time of fright, scares and terror, right?" We nodded, failing to notice the weird smell in the air, which had gotten thicker. "Oh but it can be so much more! And this is why you are here! This is the Halloween to end all Halloweens. We shall make you feel every emotion!" I was getting… sleepy. Scratch that, everyone was wobbling on their feet, some downright falling asleep on said feet. "Now let me present you my masterpiece." And I blacked out.

* * *

I felt… different. Like… different clothes different. And I was moving, but not by myself, no, I was being carried on someone's shoulder… and that someone had a really weird one at that. It took all my might to open my now swollen eyes, tears jerking out of them. Whatever I was expecting to find at the moment, it was NOT a giant, walking, BAG with a tacked on scary face running up a hill with three kids who carried someone I didn't quite know. But really, did it MATTER?!

"What the hell is happening?!" I shouted, wrestling to get out of the bag's surprisingly tight grip.

"Jeez, now he woke up! This just keeps getting worse!" The bag… spoke. Jaw was now officially digging a hole in the floor.

"What do we do know Mr. Boogie?" The girl dressed up as a witch asked the bag.

"Keep runnin'! We have to get the princess to the castle!" He exclaimed.

"_Princesses?" _I looked at Cloud. Wait… CLOUD WAS wearing a quite elaborate dress that she definitely wasn't on the party. "Wait, did they change our clothes?... WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!"

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"Okay… what the hell…" I asked myself. "A medieval palace?!" It was as generic as it could get, but hey, I'm not complaining about that. What the hell was I wearing? I mean, I knew what I was wearing but really? A Link costume? EVEN MY HAIR WAS BROWN.

Link

Kairi Strife

You know… I could SEE the letters appear bellow me…

"Sir Link… God this feels wrong." I recognized that voice. That was Terra, the guy of course. As I expected, I turned to see a burly, muscled man, what I didn't expect though, was him wearing full body plate armor and have blue hair.

"Terra… what's happening?" I asked him, trying to turn a blind eye at the obviously recognizable maids and servants around here. I swear I had seen most of them at school.

"Don't call me that Ka- I mean Link. The King and Queen will brief you." He coughed and grimaced when he said "king and queen" before showing me the way to the throne room. "King Eliwood, Queen Ninian." Aqua and Zack… what was happening?!

"Sis-" Again, I was immediately cut off…

"I am not your sister Sir Link! I am your queen!" She could NOT expect me to believe that. Still, I played along.

Ninian Pherae Hyrule

Aqua Strife

Eliwood Pherae Hyrule

Zack Fair

Again with the letters…

"I am sorry my Queen… why have I been summoned?" I asked, kneeling of course. Aqua's hair was mostly untouched, it was Zack who was now supporting a red color.

"Our daughter, Princess Zelda has been kidnapped!" Zack yelled. "Servant Hector, show her the portrait." There was something boiling inside Terra that moment, but he managed to pull through Zack's taunt and just show me the portrait. And I almost lost my jaw. Wearing a white and violet dress with a golden tiara… Sora.

Hector Ostia

Terra Neix

Zelda Hyrule

Sora Leonhart

"You can't expect me to believe this." I simply said, crossing my arms.

"I know! Our guards were so ea-"

"NO! I mean THIS!" I extended my arms to signal the entire castle. "The hell happened?!" They looked at each other and nodded.

"Kai, we can't tell you. Please, just have fun, okay? You're NOT in danger." Aqua told me. It was more than enough. This was Jack's version of Halloween?! Well… I guess it could be fun if loosened up. Besides, this was

"I'll do as you ask your majesty!" I replied, taking the character inside as much as I could without, you know, only speaking in grunts.

"That is thy spirit! The evil wizard Oogie Boogie has taken out kingdom's Princess to his evil lair! You must gather the Four Crystals in order to access the Hallow's End, his castle! Sir Hector will serve as a bodyguard!" Wait… crystals? Oh he didn't mix and match games… did he?!

"Wait. Bodyguard? Shouldn't I go solo?" I asked, remembering how Link never had help.

"We don't have a horse or a giant bird to give you, so you take the next best thing." Aqua replied, shrugging.

"You must depart with due haste! Do not fret, I will work with the Queen to produce another Princess if need be." WOW. Just… WOW. I don't know what stopped Terra from going ape shift there. That was HARSH. Oh, maybe it was because that as we left, Zack was getting beat up by not only my sister, but also the entirety of the royal guards at her request. That must've satisfied him sufficiently. However, as I left the room, I found Merlin, who really wasn't in a costume… guess he's already generic by default.

Merlin Magus

Merlin Magus

…No shit.

"It's dangerous to go alone… or in pairs, take this!" He professed the slightly altered legendary line before handing me my sword. It wasn't the Master Sword but well, what did I expect?

* * *

"Okay… Hector." I had to stop myself to not let Terra slip. I didn't know if there was punishment for breaking the regulations too often. "Where too?" I asked him as we stocked up on potions.

"I sincerely have no idea. I know who has but… I'm reluctant to ask." The way his face paled as he said that clued me in.

"HEY!"

"No…" I whispered.

"LISTEN!"

"NO!"

"HEY! LINK! LISTEN! HEY! HEY! HEY! LISTEN!"

"**NAVI****!** SHUT UP!" Me and Terra cried in unison. We were doomed. They didn't have the decency of giving me Epona or a Loftwing but they have the NERVE to stick me with THIS?! And no, this wasn't a colleague or anything. This was. The. Perfect. Replica.

"LINK! Ask your sword for clues!" I completely lost all hope then.

"Please let it not be what I think it is…" I whispered gently as I drew the Goddess Sword from my back. As I did, the pristine shinning white blade created an explosion of light and from it came… IT.

"Master, how may I be of service?" I almost cried. It was too awful to be true. I had to put up with Navi AND Fi at the same time? Calm down Kairi… you just have to shut the off. The adventure itself must be fun… right?!

"Can… you tells us where to go to find the crystal?" I asked Fi who nodded and closed her eyes.

"There is a 97% chance that the Fire Temple is geographically nearer. There is also 75% chance that it will rain and 46% chance that…" Even her voice was annoying! And half the information she spouted was useless! How did Link put up with this?

"Enough… could you just tell us how to get there?" I more like pleaded.

"There is an 86% chance that the best way is to simply head due north after the town gate." I thanked god that she shut up just because of that and began walking.

We had arrived at the gate, asked the gatekeeper which bore a totally coincidental resemblance to our Geography teacher Isaac to open it and he nodded, leading us to the outside.

* * *

"Okay… I can't believe this is the outside." I told Terra, who had covered his face with his palm.

"Really…? An Overworld…? Really?" He whispered, trying his best not to get upset. And it was just what he had said. We were now almost as big as the city. This may have worked on GAMES but having us believe this was reality was really trippy. Still, I wasn't upset, it was amusing really. I couldn't wait to see what was next! So eager I was, I took a step forward…

"Hey! Watch out!" Navi shouted, but I ignored her, it was Navi… and everything went black.

* * *

*Cue Final Fantasy I's "Battle Theme"*

"What the?" Everything was 2-D! And there was SOUNDTRACK! I couldn't move and was facing right in apparent battle position, with Terra doing the same while three Goblins stood on the other side. "Wait, I know! Random Turn-Based Battles!" Heck, there was even a menu on the corner of my eyes saying:

Attack Switch

Tools Run

Magic

Items

Defend

"Seems so. You go first." Terra told me. I nodded and decided to think "Attack", seeing as I didn't had a controller. It worked! I selected "Goblin A" and before I knew it, I was flaying the Goddess Sword in the air, hitting nothing but still seeing a satisfying "53" on top of the monster, who vanished into pixels.

"This so cool! It's like one of those childhood dreams you have!" I exclaimed.

"Ereshkigal!" Terra chanted, obliterating the remaining Goblins with a "2345" and "2555".

"… Cheater…" I told him, who flashed a cocky grin.

*Cue FFI's Victory Fanfare.*

As soon as the music came, we busted out in a dance as tradition dictated. The system was even kind enough to even inform us of what happened with a gigantic blue bar on top of us.

Level up!

Link level 3!

You get +2 Strength, +3 Agility, +2 Intellect, +2 Stamina, +1 Spirit!

You get 43 Gil!

After a few seconds we were back on the Overworld.

I found it weird how Terra had stomped the goblins and knew some kind of plot covered evil magic of quaking DEATH at such a point on the game so, against my better judgment, I pulled out my sword and called Fi.

"Yes Master?" It asked. The voice was like chalk being gritted against my mind!

"Could you… you know, show us the stat Menu?" I didn't expect it to work, but really, it did! A massive screen popped in front of us and I could see all the normal options on it. And the mystery was solved.

Link: Class "Hero"; Level 3

Hector: Class "Badass"; Level 40

"Your class is… Badass? Really?" I asked him, who just shrugged and began walking away. _"Wait… if a character is over leveled he either is going to get nerfed, die or he is… I better keep__ my eye on him!__"_ I told myself before following him.

* * *

**Back on Halloween Town:**

"Jack, did you let Hector ANYWHERE NEAR the preparations for this?" Eraqus asked the Skeleton King, who just shrugged. "I thought so…"

"Oh C'mon Eraqus, don't be such a hard ass! The audience around the worlds needs a laugh!" Laguna told him, slumping back on his chair and patting the person on his side. "Right Eli?"

The man Zack was supposedly masquerading as looked at him with eyes full of tears and said:

"MY WIFE IS DEAD AND MY SON ROY DIDN'T GET INTO BRAWL!" And ran off crying. "LYYYYN!"

"Geez… Emowood is really an appropriate nickname, isn't it?" Laguna sighed, turning his gaze again to the giant screen that showcased Kairi and Terra arriving at a Volcanic surface. "Well, back to the meat of the evening!"

* * *

**And back we went! Kairi is up!**

"Fifty… random battles…" I complained, my patience being tested. It was a two minute walk. In two minutes, we got into FIFTY battles. Well, at least I was level 10 now.

"It stays true to the game." Terra pointed out.

"HEY! LOOK!" Navi blared right in my ear. Fi immediately made an appearance.

"Master, there is a 100% chance that that is indeed the Fire Temple." What is it with her and percentages…?

"Well, let's get this over with. First Temple usually is a forest one but we're running on Final Fantasy rules here, aren't we?" As those words finished leaving my mouth, a lightning bolt dropped square between my feet. Yeah, I had probably crossed the line with that one… Anyway, we "walked" to the temple. By walk I mean when we arrived I was level 15 already. You know what happened. Anyway, when we arrived we found the whole thing CRUMBLING in front of us. "Was this… planned?"

"As far as I know… no." Terra answered, equally intrigued. Then, from the rubble came a total of four people. Or I think they were four people and one that was more akin to a… monkey. Oh right, I knew who he was.

"Oh look who it is! Ka- I mean Link!" Bartz exclaimed. He was wearing a predominantly red over-jacket with a black shirt, a red and white hat and blue jeans.

"Hey Ash!" I wouldn't want to earn another lightning. I got worse. Bartz dropped his happy face and stared at me with the eyes of the devil himself.

"It's Red…" He hissed. "Don't put THE Pokémon Master on the same league as that loser." The tone, the look, the way fire was burning behind him was so unlike Bartz I knew he was pulling another of his mimicry shows perfectly, which, by all means, was perfect to get into a character.

Red of Pallet Town

Bartz Klauser

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Red!" I apologized as fast as I could as he was already reaching for his belt. Fortunately, that was enough to make him go Bartz-mode again.

"No prob, that guy likes complying as me! This is my partner, Aipom!" He continued, patting the smaller, more monkey-like version of Zidane's older brother, who had had his air colored purple and a hand stuck on the end of his tail.

"Your death will be slow and painful…" Kuja hissed with a murderous vibe.

Generic Aipom

Kuja Tribal

"I SAW THAT!" He yelled enraged, well, I can't blame him.

"Back to the Poké Ball with you!" Bartz ordered, if only to spite him further, hitting him with the laser and trapping him in the ball as he screamed. Poor guy… even for him, I wouldn't wish that fate. I know it's not been established yet but, for further reference, Kuja's a dick.

"Okay, who are you?" I asked the man who was a real mystery. I mean, he was tall and had brown hair, together with a mustache, blue overalls, red shirt, white gloves and a red cap with an M on it. The one he was masquerading as wasn't hard to tell, but just who he was.

"Itsa… me… Ma…" The man tried to say but something stopped him. Pride? Possibly. Honor? Yeah. But this was more than that. He was nearly breaking as he was to deliver those lines. "Ma…" Then I realized who he was.

"K-kain?" I whispered not to get bolted. The Dragoon took a deep breath, made the scariest smile anyone had ever seen and shouted:

"ITSA ME MARIO!" Immediately going to the nearest wall and hit his head against it.

Mario Mario

Kain Highwing

"Poor… poor man…" We all had a moment of silence for the unlucky one in the casting. I realized that playing someone of the opposite gender was really not the worst thing that could happen. "And you are?" Yeah, this one was easier, he was Zidane, but he was in a… I don't believe it. Orange Gi with a white circle with a kanji, blue belt and instead of his normal swallow on his back, there was a pole.

"Well, hot stuff… Damn, can't say it, it's not in character… Anyway, I'm Goku, Son Goku, nice to meetcha!" Whatever crack Jack was smoking when he wrote this, it was strong, TOO STRONG. "And yes, I am only doing this because I have a tail and my trance form may or may not resemble a Super Saiyan." Lightning. Right on his head. "FINE GEEZ!"

Son Goku

Zidane Tribal

"_Damn, so I guess you really GAINED the correspondent powers of who you impersonating in this "world". Why don't we just send Zidane to the fray?"_ I thought but well, I knew that whoever was pulling the strings wouldn't allow it. I turned to the last person who was, without a doubt Terra, the only thing that actually stood out was how she had no ribbon, her hair was now ginger and had a white full body suit with a phoenix in the center… As I said, really strong crack. "Let me guess… Phoenix right?" She nodded.

Jean "Phoenix" Gray

Terra Branford

"Well, you guys had anything to do with that crash?" I asked. Bartz rolled his eyes and relied only with a:

"Maaaaaybe…" I face palmed instantly. How were we going to get the Fire Crystal now? "We got the crystal though!" Scratch that.

"Really? Where?" I asked excitedly.

"It's right here in my bag…" He started searching frantically. "Riiight here…" Something was wrong. "Where is it?!" He opened the bag fully and let out all the contents loose, from Poke Balls to TMs. No crystal though. "Must've been stolen!"

"Sure you didn't lose it?" Zidane asked. Then I remembered. If "Tina" was here, why didn't Terra say hello to her? I looked around and there was, indeed, no Terra.

"Son of a bitch! I knew it was option three! Villain!" I had to dodge yet another lightning. They were really getting stick on characterization. "Hector stole it!"

"Damn… what do we do?" Bartz asked me.

"We go after him of course! NIMBUUUUUUUS!" Zidane called, I don't even have to say what he called. But yet, Kain intervened, speaking in a very Italianesque accent. I got to hand it to him, he was sticking to his role no matter what.

"Noe! You musta knowe that the crystals alwaysa find eachother! Letsa find the others first!" I didn't know if I wanted to burst out laughing or weep for Kain…

"You're right K- Mario! Let's go! And Zid- I mean Goku, get off the cloud, you know we can't keep up." Bartz told all of us. Then, after a record of five minutes having passed since my last annoyance, Fi appeared.

"Master! Would you like to rearrange your party setup and directions to the Earth Temple?" She… was being USEFUL! What?!

"That would be nice Fi." I agreed, nodding.

"Directions… The Earth Temple is due east, you have to find water transportation on the nearby port. There is a 76% chance that it would be best for Goku to go ahead due to his flying capabilities and acquire said boat." Again… useful. What was the world coming to?

"Alright! See ya at port Hyrule!" Zidane exclaimed, hopping on the Nimbus and ridding away. A blue bar appeared:

Red, Mario and Phoenix have joined the party.

"Well that's useless… Well, here we go-" I said, taking one step, forgetting what most of the times came with it.

*Cue FFI's *Battle Theme*"

"FUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

I want to kill myself. Really. I do. It wasn't bad enough that they dressed me in a freaking dress, but they also put a freaking wig on me and poor Cloud over there, who was at this moment trying to find any sharp object to cut his neck with. And he had it worse than me. I was Zelda, he was PEACH. It didn't help that about once each ten minutes, those three brats would come in to "check on us" and by check on us I mean, stink bombs, tomatoes, rotten eggs, five of six spiders. The works. It was basically Trick or Trick. They knocked, entered and tricked. Worst of all… we had nothing to do but wait for our rescuers. Yeah, that's right. Sora Leonhart and Cloud Strife were reduced to token princess McGuffins. Bet you didn't expect THAT when the story started. Anyway, I overheard something on the outside and decided to listen.

"So you turned huh? Good, I think we need some help here at the quote unquote Dark Side. I mean, look at us. A giant bag of worms and three kids! At least you seem buff and strong." Oogie Boogie told someone.

"It's in the script. Not like I had any choice." Lightning crash. "Okay, okay! I was just manipulating those fools to do our bidding. Soon, not only the princesses, but the heroes and the crystals shall be ours!" And he did the fakest evil laughter I ever heard. "HAPPY?!" Considering the lack of thunder, I assume they were.

"What happened?" Cloud asked me, realizing that there were, in fact, no ways to kill himself in the room.

"Generic Villain meets hero turned evil stuff." He nodded and began hitting his head against the wall, maybe he got a concussion and died from it. Little did we know, we were being watched.

"Huey, this is Jack. I have located the princesses."

"Alright Jack. See if you can find a way to infiltrate. Reptiles are good at doing that."

"That's just a codename Huey. But don't worry, I'll be in before you can say "nanomachines"."

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"The Earth Temple is a cavern huh? Why am I not surprised…?" I sigh after we arrive at it. They all shrugged and we walked into it. Surprisingly, for the first level the random battles were inexistent. Well, not inexistent but we had like 2? And they were just bats. That all changed though as we found some stairs that lead into darkness bellow. It was dark. Too dark. Since I'm Link and no one teaches Flash to Pokémon's, I decided to whip out my trusted… wooden stick. With a help from Terra's pyrokinesis, we lit it up and began our journey deeper. This level was completely different from anything we'd seen. It was dark, foreboding and had no random encounters whatsoever. However, we KNEW we were not alone. Cursed grunts echoed through the halls and spiders skittered everywhere. Hell, it was like we were ACTUALLY on Halloween.

"This is kinda creepy…" Captain Obvious Zidane said. Well, I guess he was just in character.

"Shh… didya heare that?" Kain said in his Italian accent. They were steps. But they were long and drawn out, like they were shambling.

"Wait a second… this is the Earth Temple… home of… Terra, TK Shoot the end of the hallway!" I told her. She nodded and sent the sphere of energy to the end of the hallway, which combusted into an explosion of light and fire. "Zombies…" But there was something different about them. They weren't dead people, no, they were just white… things… whose breathing was fast paced and… "No... NO! NONONONO!"

*Cue Resident Evil 4's: "Regenerator"*

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" I shouted if those things were what I think they were, I didn't want ANYTHING to do with them.

"Can't we just kill them?" Zidane asked as we followed our advice, running blindly around the caverns in order to lose them.

"Just try. See how far blowing one up gets you." I hissed before gaping. Dead end. And we didn't even run for a full minute. That meant.

"Oh… crap…" Bartz cursed as the heavy breathing began again. Worse yet, the torch ran out. We were alone… in the dark. Terra quickly created another sphere but I wish she didn't. There was one standing right in front of me, dark wind oozing from its facial opening. I screamed and fell back on the wall, waving the Goddess Sword wildly in front of me, chopping its head off. But as we know... that doesn't exactly work. "What the?!" Bartz gasped as it regenerated his head.

"Don't just stand there!" I shouted. "Do something!" However, as they WERE going to do something, they were simultaneously grabbed. Only Zidane escaped because… he's freaking Goku.

"Alright! Have some of this!" He exclaimed, starting to tear them to shreds. Yet, they just regenerated their limbs and kept going. Eventually, they overpowered Zidane and pinned him to the ground. We were doomed. Or at least I thought we were, until I heard a gunshot and my regenerator just fell flat on the ground. Two people with visors stormed the place, raining bullets on the things.

"Make sure to hit the Plagas!" One shouted. That was Leon's voice!

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Soon enough, the things were nothing more than a pile of, disgusting, corpses. I slowly lifted myself up, the whipping the blood and gore as best as I could from my clothes and looked at our saviors, who had just removed their visors.

"Are you alright miss?" The one Leon was playing asked. And oh the irony…

Leon S. Kennedy

Squall "Leon" Leonhart

They ACTUALLY made Leon play Leon from Resident Evil… Those craft bastards.

"More than fine. I wish I had those visors though. I wouldn't have had any problem with those." The other one, which was easily recognizable as Shin since Caelum was still standing on his shoulder, even then, the only difference that he had in appearance was shorter hair and BSA uniform, agreed with me.

Chris Redfield

Shinryu "Shin" Verus

"Yeah, I remember when I tried to kill one before Leon appeared…" He entered flashback mode.

"The hell is that?!" Shin shouted, pulling out a machine gun and blasting off its legs. It was still moving, flopping on the ground with a disgusting sound. "Why." He asked, whipping out his colt. "Won't!" He kept shooting but he kept regenerating. "You." He was basically pouring all his ammo into it "DIE!" And he kept shooting and shooting.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

"Chris. Never thought I'd find you here." Leon commentated, casually approaching the still shooting man, putting on his goggles and shooting the parasite with one bullet.

"… Show off."

"So… I assume you're looking for the Earth Crystal?" I asked them, who nodded.

"The Earth Crystal is making these… things." Leon explained succinctly. Oh Jack, you and your artistic liberties… You know the deal, blue bar:

Chris and Leon have joined the party.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Navi shouted. I was about to lose my mind and cut her in half when Cae did it for me, swallowing the damned fairy in one gulp.

"Good boy!" I congratulated, petting the baby, who snuggled to me before returning to Shin's shoulder. "And stay there!" I knew Navi wouldn't die, the plot wouldn't allow it, so until some consulted plot device made her get out of the wyvern's tummy, I was FREE!

* * *

Anyways, we just nodded and started going down the cavern, blowing up any non-regenerators and letting the pros handling them for us. Eventually we reached it, the Earth Crystal pedestal. Atop of it though was… Roxas and Naminé?

"A little slow, aren't we Chris?" Roxas taunted, grabbing his black sunglasses and putting them on… inside a cave. He was wearing a black leather tailed coat with matching clothing, his hair now slick and styled backwards.

Albert Wesker

Roxas Leonhart

Naminé was sporting her a full body blue suit and had a red mechanism on her chest, that I knew was supposedly "controlling" her. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail.

Jill Valentine

Naminé Strife

"What… were they smoking?" I asked to myself. Just what POSSESED them during the casting?!

"This ends now Wesker!" Shinryu shouted. "Let Jill go or I'll shoot."

"Please…" Roxas taunted yet again, beginning to walk in our direction, moving so fast away from the bullets Shin fired that it was almost like he was teleporting. The screen then broke. Yeah, time for a boss fight!

* * *

*Cue "Winds of Madness"*

And here we were again, only four of us as the game laws dictated, facing our two opponents. Apparently we had been randomized because it was me, Kain and then the obligatory characters. If we had Zidane… Since we couldn't talk in a classic 2-D battle scene, the giant blue bar did it for us.

Wesker: Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all the time I have to play with you.

The bar then said: Feral Stance. Naminé crouching to prepare something.

So this was ATB now… I could see a bar near my health and I was actually the first to attack. That's never good in a boss fight. I selected Tools and then Bow. I whipped out my bow and shot and both of them, earning a satisfying… "Dodge". Yeah, I was mad but I couldn't even open my mouth so whatever…

Wesker: You'll have to do better than that.

The bar then showed "Gunshot", Wesker doing just that, pulling out a gun and shooting me. I cringed and lost 223 health. I had 612 remaining.

Link: 612/835

Mario: 766/766

Chris: 1100/1100

Leon: 900/900

Christ, Chris was a freaking TANK. Pity his bar BARELY moved.

Somersault!

Before I knew it, Leon had been sent into midair by Naminé, taking off a chunk of his HP. Right afterwards, her ATB bar immediately filled and the she follow up when the blue bar showed.

Fallen Prey!

This resulted into a devastating 876 damage hit, putting Leon out of commission in one hit.

Leon: Overpowered bi…

Great, the battle had barely started and we were already getting our asses handed to us.

Wesker: I was expecting a better challenge after all this time Chris, I'm disappointed.

He just kept on taunting us till Kain's bar filled. I must admit, Roxas was REALLY into this. He chose "Hammer Time", pulling out a giant hammer and jumping to whack Roxas with it. Until he got his glasses off…

Limit Break: Rhino Charge.

Oh no he didn't. Right before Kain connected Roxas' bar filled up and he just activated it on a millisecond. A cut-in of his face appeared on the screen as the Hammer missed and he countered by shoving his palm inside Kain. Ouch. The damage was absolutely massive. 2333.

Wesker: You can thank Capcom for buffing an already top tier character.

We were down two and had barely done damage, heck, we had done NO damage to them. Wait… this meant…

Chris: Oh yeah? You're done Wesker!

We were in a scripted battle! Shin had just pulled out a freaking rocket launcher as his bar finally filled in and as we all know…

Wesker: A rocket launcher? NO! A RE final boss' only weakness!

Shin shot it and, as demanded in scripted battles, it hit for 9999.

Wesker: CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIS!

*Cue "Victory Fanfare"*

We got no XP because bosses are cheap like that.

* * *

"Damnit!" Roxas cursed, stumbling back, shaken but not defeated. "Jill!" He called, receiving no answer.

"Sorry bud." Zidane joked, waving the control device.

"You're finished Wesker! You're all alone!" Shin shouted, pointing his gun and approaching. Oh that speech was coming, I could FEEL IT.

"I don't NEED anyone else…" Roxas said gasping, a perfect imitation of his voice. But then… "I have… BIG BALLS." WHAT?! "In less than five minutes, we will reach… Vader's Death Star. George Bush shall be released into the atmosphere, ensuring Complete… Global…" Lightning. "What?! I did everything right! Look at the script!" He shouted, taking out the script and waving it in midair. "God" fried the script and materialized a new one, to which Roxas jumped to the same part he was saying and: "Lea changed my speech! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lightning again. "OKAY FINE! Let's do this again!"

"You're finished Wesker! You're all alone!" Shin repeated to recreate the mood.

"I don't NEED anyone else… I have…" Please let him say it right… "Uroboros!" Yes! "In less than five minutes, the Earth Crystal will be corrupted. Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring Complete… Global… Saturation…" Much better. The way Shinryu went about resolving it though… was "out of the box".

"Stop the corruption right now or I'll shoot her." He told Roxas, putting a gun to Terra's head.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"You do remember what happens when Phoenix get K.O'ed don't you Wesker?" He asked. Roxas' eyes shot open as we entered flashback mode.

* * *

**Eight years ago, Marvel VS Capcom tournament Finals:**

"YES! I have finally done it!" Wesker cheered as the last of Phoenix's HP depleted. "Now I will claim the prize and be fr- What's happening?" He gasped, looking down as a red aura touched his feet. I closed my eyes at what happened next. Way too much violence for your minds.

BAM!

"MY FACE! MY GLASSES!"

SNAP!

"MY LEGS! OH GOD MY LEGS!"

CRACK!

"I YIELD! I YIELD! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

EXPLOSION!

And that was the end of the flashback.

* * *

"I'll do anything! Just don't shoot her!" I never thought I'd hear Wesker say this but, after what he had gone through, I would've done the same.

"Okay then. You're going to stop the corruption AND you'll follow us through the rest of our mission before going to prison. Are we clear?" Shin asked. Roxas was flabbergasted, if he said yes, he'd get thundered, wouldn't he? "Are… We… Clear?" He removed the safety of the gun.

"YES! JUST TAKE THAT GUN AWAY FROM HER!" As if to show his truthfulness, a blue bar appeared on top of us.

Wesker and Jill have joined the party.

You got the Earth Crystal!

"Fi!" I called, holding my sword up. I was more trusting of the thing, even if her voice and usage of percentages almost made me go crazy.

"Master, there is a 90% chance of uncovering a convenient plot point as you leave the cave!" The apparition told me, destroying the fourth, or fifth wall in this situation. "Also, may I suggest you sort your party?"

I shrugged and said: "Why not."

First I checked our newest acquisitions:

Wesker: Top Tier character; Level 33

Jill: STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS; Level 27

I swear I would like to know who the hell thought of these names.

Link: Hero; Level 25

Twenty Five levels of pure random encounters.

Mario: Plumber; Level 23

Goku: Monkey-Alien-Thing; Level 9001

Phoenix: Totally Balanced Character; Level 20

Red: Pokémon Master; doesn't have a level genius.

Chris: Boulder Puncher; Level 28

Leon: Hair Stylist; Level 30

When I was done sorting the main group, we arrived on the outside, meeting none other than "King" Zack.

"Sir Link! My wife hath been captured by the evil Sir Hector! She hath been taken by him, which now calls himself Garland to the Temple of Darkness! He demands you to bring him all the crystals and surrender your blade to him!" That crafty bastard.

"Don't worry my liege, we will figure something out. What is that?" I asked him, seeing as there was an AIRSHIP behind him.

"Oh that? It's our airship!" He beamed.

"May I ask… why do we not have it available for our quest?" I asked in an irritated tone. Oh, the random battles it would have saved us from.

"Plot." He simply replied. "It's yours now. As is my blade!" He shouted, brandishing an oversized sword before coughing and falling the ground.

"Master, there is a 92% chance that you may want to haevt a look at this." Fi told me and I'm glad she did.

Eliwuss: Some Sick Guy; Level -40

Yeah, it was probably exaggerated, but I got the memo. He shouldn't come. Now how would I reply to him…

"Noe!" Kain exclaimed, pulling out his hammer and slamming it on his head. "Letsa go!"

"Good one Kain!"

**Back in Halloween Town:**

"Jack… just how drunk were you when you wrote the script?" Eraqus asked, seriously worried about what came next. Yes, the audience loved it… as a COMEDY. Jack had told him it would be an epic storyline.

"I can't get drunk. I'm a skeleton. And I'm insulted! Me, Laguna, Anthony and Genie put our all into this!"

"I think I just got what happened…"

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"A flying fortress for a temple? Now I've seen it all." Zidane commentated, landing on the fortress after we got out of the airship.

"Well, I got my Max Repel! Let's go!" Bartz announced, spraying the substance around us. I thanked the gods.

Nothing much happened at the maze, we just took a while to get where we were supposed to go. When we did however, we found a bridge that lead to what Fi told us was the main chamber. Excited to finish the dungeon so easily, we ran through the bridge before something went wrong… it didn't work out. An explosion ensued followed by a very… familiar… tune.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Very… very… very potent crack. Was that… Rydia?

"And Make it double!" Edge… I tried as best as I could not to laugh.

"To protect to world from devastation!"

"To Unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Cu…Cuore on a cat dress?

"BAHA BAHA!" I couldn't handle Wobbuffet dressed Bahamut, I just couldn't. I was wheezing, completely out of air. We were laughing for what? Five minutes? The three of them seemed happy to have that effect on us, but Bahamut… poor Bahamut. He was looking at us with a "Please kill me…" Look.

Jessie

Rydia Mist

James

Edward "Edge" Geraldine

Meowth

Cuore Mist

Wobbuffet

Bahamut

After somehow managing to contain the laughter, getting up, laughing some more and THEN finally stopping, I asked:

"You're here to… stop us?" I asked, catching my breath.

"We sure are! Master Oogie doesn't trust Garland so he sent us to stop you and get the crystals before ANY of you get all four!" Rydia exclaimed, pulling out a Poké Ball. "GO MIDGA- I mean Arbok!" I had to cover my mouth again at the sight of another badly disguised Esper. At least Midgarsorm was playful enough to play along.

"Arbok!" He screamed.

"Go Cocktri- I mean Wheezing!" Note to self. Coloring a cockatrice purple now made it a Wheezing. "Cu… could you cast levitate on it?"

"Sure!" She squealed, making the chicken in a crude disguise levitate, much to its terror. And then… they made the biggest mistake they could make.

"Now it's your move Ash!" They both shouted in unison, pointing their fingers at Bartz.

"I'm… not ASH! I'm RED!" He roared.

"What's the difference?" Edge questioned. I swear I HEARD Bartz snap.

"The difference…" He took a master ball from his pocket. "IS THIS! GO MEWTWO!" The cocky look on Edge's face quickly turned into one of sheer terror.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

I was bored out of my mind, looking out the window when suddenly…

"What's that?" I asked as the ground trembled and a massive cloud appeared on the distance.

"It seems as if someone deployed a nuclear bomb." Cloud answered. We were only partially right.

* * *

**Back to Kai:**

"And Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaain!" The rag tag group yelled as they twinkled into a star-like shine.

"That's for calling me Ash…" Yeah, I think Bartz went overboard. The entire fortress was now slowly falling into the ocean, the bridge now nothing more than dust. We quickly got to the airship while Zidane went for the crystal and returned with the Nimbus. Only one was left, and that's what bothered me. We rode the airship to where Fi had told us too, but we could never shake off that sense of dread. Now, if I could put my finger on what it was…

* * *

**On Hallow's End:**

Bleep Bleep.

"Huey! This is Jack. Do you copy?"

"Copy that. What do you need?"

"I need a cardboard box down in my location. The infiltration is going south. I think Oogie Boogie is the least of our worries… Also, if you could send MG REX over here it would be nice."

"Gotcha! Sending the chopper in right now! REX will take some time though, heavy stuff."

"Alright. Thanks little duck."

"No problem!"

The person calling itself "Jack" looked up and saw the crate being lowered about five meters away. A smile escaped the facial features and words came with it: "Showtime!"

*Cue: Encounter*

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

We walked right into this trap. We saw a lake. The entrance to the cave with the Water Crystal inside was inside. Terra evaporated the water and we saw the small entrance. My dread only increased. It hadn't clicked yet. We entered… Three floors, two of them covered in water. It clicked.

"Th-this is…"I mumbled, eyes swollen with tears.

"Ocarina of Time's…" Bartz continued.

"Water… Temple…" Shin finished, taking a gun to his head. Everyone with one did the same.

"Goodbye cruel world." Roxas said, pulling the trigger. It was disgusting to watch, but, after a few seconds, he had already recovered. "Damnit Uroboros! Let me DIE!" Being Wesker had its disadvantages.

I looked around and saw how Zidane was trying to choke himself by shoving the power pole into his throat, Bartz asked Kuja to kill him, to which he was happy to oblige, IF he wasn't monkey with little to no powers, Kain was brooding, he was disguised as MARIO he could take anything they threw at him. Me? I wanted to get this game done with, and I wasn't going to give up after all of the work I put into it.

"EVERYONE!" I shouted, them looking at me expectantly. "HAVE WE OR HAVE WE NOT PLAYED OCARINA OF TIME REPEATEDLY?!" I shouted. Of course, all of them nodded. Who wouldn't? "THEN LET'S DO THIS! NO GAME GUIDE! LIKE TRUE GAMERS!" Everyone has that small itch inside of them. Whatever you are, whatever your tastes are, you cannot DISLIKE a Zelda game.

* * *

We still took three hours. New record for most of us. But nothing could even begin to prepare us for what was in the boss chamber. No, it wasn't that giant blob. It was FAR worse. We were panting, wheezing, and infuriated at the amount of random battles we had to go through, but all that vanished when we saw him. The un-coolest looking dude in history. With the most generic emo hair possible, chest exposed by his worn out dirty shirt, a bone pendant that was so tacky I wanted to vomit and a black coat with red interior and matching pants. Who was this looser? Then, he spoke.

"Link… you finally came. Please… end me." That voice. No… they couldn't' have been so EVIL.

Shitty Rebooted Dante

Dante Sparda

"They… rebooted me…" Dante whispered, his eyes devoid of any joy of living. He wanted to die. He couldn't look at himself in the water. Slowly, he got to his feet and we prepared for battle. "Do it… I don't care what they told me to do. KILL ME NOW! This abomination cannot stand!" I could just nod. It had to be done. We walked to each other and he looked into my eyes and said: "The head. Cut it clean off. I might survive otherwise." I almost cracked btu I knew it had to be done. It HAD. Even for a Halloween disguise, this was a SIN. With one fell swoop, I ended his suffering. He died smiling. I took the water crystal and we left.

"Whoever is behind this will PAY!"I shouted, my eyes burning with fury.

* * *

**Halloween Town:**

"I gotta admit Tony. That was pretty rough. I don't think Dante will forgive you so quickly…" Laguna told Stark.

"Seeing him try is going to be as fun as seeing him like that!" Tony exclaimed almost evilly. There WAS some bad blood between those two.

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

The Chaos Ruins. Terra, I mean, Garland was waiting for us there… And after that, it was the home stretch till the end, Hallow's End. I looked back and saw the rag tag group we formed. That brought a smile to my face. It was much like my own dorm in that sense. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's finish this!" I exclaimed, us running inside.

"Hah! Warriors of Light, I see you have arrived… and with you, the crystals! The Four are now complete!" The now full body-armored Terra chastised, taking the Fire Crystal and raising it to the sky. "Now! Hand over the crystals AND the Goddess Sword!" He ordered, the tip of his monstrous sword now resting on Aqua's neck. He made a pretty convincing villain if you ask me.

"Don't!" Aqua cried.

"I know." I assured her, taking one step further. "You won't hurt her Garland. I know it." He groaned, knowing that he wouldn't. "Stick to your honor! Let's do this! One on One! If you win, they leave and you have the crystals! I win, you let Aqua go and give us the Fire Crystal!" He laughed. I wasn't joking, but he laughed and laughed.

"Very well…" And here it comes. "I… **GARLAND**… WILL KNOW YOU ALL **DOWN**!" He really said it! I was going to go all fan girl on him!

* * *

*Cue Final Fantasy I's: Chaos Battle"

Here I was. One on One. Me and Terra, I mean Garland. I was going to make this work. He had NO IDEA in what pit he had fallen into.

Garland: I'll Crush You!

Smash!

He went first obviously, performing a simple overhead sweep. 1200 damage.

Garland: Hah! You are defeated!

Then I saw him take a peek at my menu.

Link: 6600/8800

Garland: This… can't be!

Link: Do you have ANY IDEA…

Attack! I slashed the air, grinning as I did.

7000 damage.

Link: How many mobs…

Bow! I took out my bow and rained arrows upon him.

3x2400 damage

Link: I grinded…

Limit Break! This was going to hurt! I raised my sword towards the heavens, it beginning to shine in holly light.

Link: On the Water Temple?!

Skyward Slash! I unleashed the shockwave, destroying Terra's armor and finishing him.

9999 damage!

*Cue Victory Fanfare*

* * *

"Very… good…" Terra stuttered, shambling backwards before hitting the wall and slipping do a sitting position, the wall stained by blood. So the story was going to become dramatic from now on, huh? "You are really worthy of it… the blade of Evil's Bane…" Before I could ask what he meant, my sword jolted form my hand, so did the crystals from my bag and Terra's hand. The crystals spun around my sword, Fi jolting from it and doing an extremely unnecessary dance routine. So THAT'S what was happening… After a few seconds, all of the crystals entered the sword, it exploding in an array of white spectacle. When it was over… there it levitated, descending into my hand. The legendary Master Sword. "Your Skyward Strike… use it on the Dark Crystal beyond that door. It will take you to Hallow's End… finish this." And he passed away. He did his job well. The anti-hero.

I nodded, grabbed the sword and we all headed to the room. I did as Terra instructed me too and as the light hit the crystal, a portal opened.

"To Hallow's End!" I shouted. With a hurrah we jumped inside.

"Go Kai! I mean, Link!" Aqua cheered.

Final Dungeon time!

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

I was wondering how much longer it would take. Cloud had asked me to choke him but I of course refused, he was the only entertainment I had left. I even had prodded a few embarrassing stories I could use on Kairi! Still, you wouldn't BE here if I wasn't going to get rescued or some crap like that? To put it simply, the door blew up.

"Princesses… let's go!" A girl's voice exclaimed from the other side of the smoke. It was… familiar but nah, too scruffy.

"About time!" Cloud roared, jumping to his feet and going to meet the figure, who stepped out of the smoke.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" She simply said. My jaw could descend the entire tower right now…

*Cue: Metal Gear Saga*

"Snake?!" I shouted, SNAKE was being played by a GIRL?!

"A name from long ago… now I'm called… Big Boss!" She was right on that, the stealth suit and bandana were similar but… she had an eye patch.

Naked Snake, AKA, Big Boss

Xion Fair

"Girls… Alons-y!" There were so many things WRONG with that phrase I didn't even knew where to begin! But well, since the BGM the world chose for us was so awesome, I really didn't care. And so, we made our daring escape!

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

Hallow's End. It was Halloween Town-ish. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was really just outside the main city. Or a copy of it at least. The giant curved tower that rose upon this foreboding valley was the least of our worries as noises came from everywhere our ears could reach. Some were twigs yes, but I doubt all of them were of natural causes. Well, soon enough we would know. One step I took and guess what! Random battle! Heartless… great.

* * *

**At the top of Hallow's End:**

"God Fucking Damnit Oogie! You suck! The hell are NINE guys doing on our castle?! HELL, EVEN VILAINS ARE ON THEIR SIDE!" A tall man shouted at the bag, who just quivered in fear.

"I'm sorry… Master Ganondorf. I just… didn't have competent and trustful assistants!" He whimpered, a giant sword narrowly missing him.

"Whatever pipskeak! I'm gonna give them kids some powers! Use them as you wish! Lock! Shock! Barrel! Get over here!" He called, the kids running to him. "Now you'll officially become badasses!" He shouted, dark energy covering the kids and transforming them into three foreboding figures. Lock became a giant man clad in blue armor, shock became a giant skeletal dragon and barrel a horseman. "And just to make sure we get 'em… I'll create a little counter-protagonist here!" He shouted, laughing evilly as he created a shadow.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

Okay, this seemed safe for now… we ran down the stairs, finding no guards whatsoever. That is… until we found just ONE man standing in front of us. Riku… He seemed… old. He had a mustache and all.

"Oh, how I've waited for this Snake! Or should I say, Big Boss?" He announced with flare, his coattails flapping to an unseen wind.

Revolver Ocelot

Riku Farron

"Tsk. This is your last clue Riku." Xion got away breaking the rules once because hse had been clean all this time. Suddenly as if choreographed, both reached for their holsters, pulling out the same gun. The Colt Single Action Revolver.

"The greatest handgun ever made." Xion started, twirling her gun in her finger. Wait… shouldn't they have the abilities of said characters in this world? That meant…

"The Colt Single Action Revolver…" Riku continued, flipping it in midair and catching it with the other hand.

"Six bullets… more than enough to kill anything that moves." Xion continued, throwing the gun between her legs, only to have circle around her body and land on her hand.

"Now I'll show you why they call me Revolver!" Riku finished by pulling out another and basically doing what Xion did with both.

"Girls… get out of this. This is a man's confrontation!" Xion exclaimed. Oh the irony. Still, we ran, we had to fill our role!

"Draw!" We heard as we left the room, the sound of gunshots filling our eardrums.

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

I was… going… to MURDER something. 255 Random Encounters. Yeah. You heard right! TWO HUNDRED AND FREAKING FIFTY FUCKING FIVE. Sorry for the language, but I have to illustrate how ANGRY I was when I reached the castle walls. I feel sorry for the poor fellow that decided to block my path with that pitiful dragon.

"I see… more souls to feed my blade!" The man bellowed. Everyone got into battle position. But not me. No, I just kept walking. In his direction and the dragon's.

The Lich King (Arthas Menethil)

Lock

Syndragosa

Shock

"What is this? You offer your life without a fight?!" Without a fight?

"Without a fight? WITHOUT A FIGHT?!" I yelled, pulling out the Master Sword and cleaving off the dragon's legs. "I am level 99 ONLY by killing SHADOWS! I fought more today than you'll fight in your entire LIFE! Now prepare to be my personal punching bag!" What I did to him and the dragon… I'm not proud off.

"You cannot defeat me!" He shouted, jumping to my level and brandishing his cursed blade. "Frostmourne Hungers!"

*Ten Seconds later*

"FROSTOMOURNE! Yes you can defeat me! Now please. ST-" It was too late for him.

"I'M BEGGIN-"

"OH GOD-"

"LIGHT! SAVE M-"

"FATHER! HELP!"

"I can see… only darkness…"

My companions did the right thing and ignored the whole thing, entering the castle without a murmur about what happened. Behind I left two, _very_, broken undead bodies. That's the thing with undeads. You can beat'em up all you want, they won't die on you.

"Dude! How did that guy have like 16 Epic weapons!?" Zidane commented, now carrying a gigantic bag of weapons that apparently I had "dropped" from the guy.

"Same as Link probably." Naminé replied. Zidane trust nodded.

"I got a legendary!" Bartz exclaimed waving around an unnecessarily large frozen battle axe.

"I will eat your soul!" That was the axe talking… yeah, I wouldn't use it that much.

* * *

Anyway, we climbed the castle easily, the Heartless were a "little" put off by that little stunt. At the chamber in the middle we found a giant room and inside it, someone with a dark version of my outfit.

"I've been waiting for you… me." God… why are you so evil?

Dark Link

Lightning Farron

"We're finished…" I sighed as Lightning approached. There was NO way we could handle the cheapest boss ever invented. No, not the OoT dark Link. This was old school Legend of Zelda 2 Dark Link. THAT bastard. Then… a miracle.

"Go." Roxas told us.

"Wesker?" Shin questioned.

"Do not question me mortals! Just go! You have given me hope in mankind, don't let it go to waste!" He told us. Manly tears were shed. He took off his glasses and rushed to Lightning with superhuman speed, grabbing her sword and giving us time to keep going.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"Why? Your intellect cannot even BEGIN to understand why. I am Wesker. Final Boss of Resident Evil 5 and a top tier character in Marvel Vs Capcom 3! YOU are just a shadow of a protagonist. Your Mortal soul… means nothing to me!" He knew his but was forfeit, but if it was, he was going out with a bang!

"Wesker! I'll help you!" Naminé called, joining him in the assault. Lovebirds…

* * *

We reached yet another room. This time, we were treated with a voice we would only know afterwards.

"Horseman rise...Your time is nigh...You felt death once...Now, know demise!" The man rhymed, from thin air a horsemen without a head, just a pumpkin for it, a staple for Halloween, appeared. The Headless Horseman.

The Headless Horseman

Barrel

"It is over, your search is done. Let fate choose now, the righteous one." He bellowed, reading his blade as he cackled.

* * *

*Cue Final Fantasy VI: Battle to the Death*

Headless Horseman: Here's my body, fit and pure! Now, your blackened souls I'll cure!

Chris: Eat Lead!

Colt!

8888 damage to Headless Horsemen.

Headless Horseman: Harken, cur! Tis you I spurn! Now feel... the burn!

Conflagration

5000 damage to everyone in the party.

Chris: 4001/9001

Leon: 2300/7300

Mario: 3100/8100

Link: 3400/8400

This was not going good…

Headless Horseman: Soldiers arise, stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight!

Sprouting Pumpkins

And now he had summoned three little pumpkins to fight by his side. This was going south very, very quickly.

Chris: Goku. Mario. Link. Leave! We can handle this on our own!

Link: But…

Chris: You need to save your energy! GO! Save the Princesses!

Link: Okay…

Phoenix: I'll fight now!

Red: Pokémon Master… On the job!

Chris: Okay guys! Once more, with feeling!

* * *

The final room… Surprise Surprise, the Princess' were trapped here.

"Trying to escape, were you? Well, tough luck, it will take more than a Snake to foul Ol' Oogie… Oh snap!" The bag cursed as he saw the three of us come in, weapons unsheathed and ready to rock his world. "Ham… Master… need assistance." He screamed, tumbling backwards, falling against a muscled figure.

"With all the pleasure in the world!" Red hair and beard, muscled, yeah, that was Ganon but wait… the way he looked at me, and how he was shirtless…

"That's Tidus' dad!" Zidane exclaimed. We were completely, utterly, screwed.

Ganondorf

Jecht Blitz

"Link! You finally managed to get your ass over here!" He exclaimed, rotating his arm to warm himself up. "Good! I was wanting a good fight!" I didn't want to fight that! Screw the fact that I'm Link. Screw the fact that that's Ganon. THAT'S JECHT.

"What a coincidence. Me too." Zidane told him, stepping in. He looked at me basically telling me "Take care of the bag!" while he walked into battle. "Hey Ganon. Ever heard of Super Saiyans?" Right after they had already blown the window and crashed on the outside. "This... is a Super Saiyan. And this is a saiyan that has a ascended beyond that! Or you could just call it a Super Saiyan 2. And this... is to go... even... further... beyond! AAAAAAAAHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Well, now we had like, five minutes extra.

"Well, Boogie… looks like it's a bag versus a Plummer and the Hero of Time. Any last wishes?" He was still bewildered by the fact that I didn't fight Ganon.

"You can't do this! It's against the plot!" He shouted, waving his arms as we got closer and closer.

"The plot can go *bleep* itself!" Kain shouted, his voice non-Mario-ish for the first time as he yanked his Hammer and brutally wailed away at the bag… I felt sorry for Oogie. All that repressed wrath of being Mario was being unleashed on him. I took the time to rescue the "Princesses" of course.

"Why "Princess Zelda" are you well?" I chided as I untied Sora. He wasn't happy.

"I'll have you shut your mouth _peasant_." He snarled at me. I must say, his disguise was almost as convincing as Cloud's! If I didn't know him, I might have really been fooled!

"Your Majesty cannot show me such disrespect! I have traversed mountains, seas and THE WATER TEMPLE just for yourself! I would ask a kiss in return, if you were fair. I'll just have to settle with a monetary reward though…" I teased, moving his wig up and down.

"The Gallows suddenly seem a good option." He replied with an evil grin.

"What of Ganon?" Kain asked before we could banter some more. Oogie was… in a rough shape.

"Well, I think not even he can beat Son Goku. I mean, it's just a completely different level." I stated. And really, the five minutes should up... now.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And I was right. As on cue, Jecht came crashing in the room, repelled by the beam.

"Well, good for you, you overpowered bastard! Keep hitting on the defenseless! When I get you in P.E. you're done!" I think he meant it. "As for now…" He looked at me and Sora. "Let's have our little bout!" He lifted his hand and suddenly we were surrounded by a circle of plot flames. These are the kind of flames that even though you cane easily jump over or through them, you never due because of plot. I guess I really wasn't getting out of this, huh? "And now… Pig mode activate!" As if we weren't nearly in enough trouble.

Demon King Ganon

A giant man-pig hybrid with two colossal golden blades. Fair.

"Great. Just great. Any ideas, _Princess_?" I asked Sora, who smiled at me.

"I've played this countless times! Trust me, run into him and jump high!" He told me, a certain seriousness taking over his tone in the last phrase. Had anyone else given me that order, I'd ask them why, but this was Sora. I trusted him for god knows why. I did exactly as I was told and jumped over the big buffoon.

"The hell? You think I'm not just gonna take these big ass swords and make mince Link out of you?" He had a point… Except he didn't even move his arms. He couldn't. "Oh that's just not fair!" He whined, a Light Arrow now carved in him, courtesy of Sora, preventing movement.

"I'm gonna finish this!" I exclaimed, carving the Master Sword on Ganon's forehead.

"Laaaaaaame!" Jecht shouted, beginning to fracture into light. "Just because of that… all my power… goes to the bag!" He finished with his last breath before exploding. Great. The credits weren't rolling yet.

"This… power! It's amazing!" Oogie cried from behind us! "I'm growing! I'm growing!"

"Get out of the castle! Go go go!" Cloud shouted at us. We didn't have second thoughts about that.

* * *

"This end have I reached before. What new adventure lies in store?" The Headless Horseman let loose his last breath just in time. We told the group to follow us and ran out of the castle, crossing with Roxas and Naminé, who seemingly had won. Wesker is overpowered.

When we arrived on the outside, we looked back just in time to see Oogie BECOME the castle.

"Okay, now that's just overkill…" Bartz commentated, scratching the back of his neck. "Any ideas?"

"I would say run but… I'll probably catch you! I must say I am surprised! Jack finally made me into something threatening! Even if this wasn't part of the script, the name Oogie Boogie shall be remembered as a… what's that sound?" Right in the middle of his speech… ouch. Yeah, the sound of crashing metal was a bit too loud to ignore. We looked back and our minds were wide agape.

"Oogie Boogie, meet Metal Gear REX!" Xion cried from inside the cockpit.

"Phoenix, a force field would be nice…" Old man Riku asked. Just what was going on!? And why was I still trying to apply logic to this?! Anyway, Terra complied.

"Oogie, ever had a nuke blow at point blank range?" Xion asked, the bipedal tank lowering its structure and aiming his biggest canon.

"You aren't going to SHOOT that thing? Are you? I'm too big to dodge!" He exclaimed, his newfound power suddenly not so useful.

"That's the point!" She smiled, pressing the button and jumping outside the open cockpit, landing inside the shield in time to dodge the massive explosion.

"SO CLOOOOOOOOOOSE!" Oogie Boogie screamed, vanishing into ash.

"It's… actually over?" I asked, not wanting to believe only my eyes.

"It's over!" Sora cheered, running up to me and patting me on the back! "You did good, "hero"."

"You too "Princess"." I teased, knowing that while he did compliment me… I not so much.

"Thanks for saving us from the nuke Phoenix! You're alright!" Xion pulled her palm up and slowly approached Terra's back.

"Don't touch her!" Shin shouted, now going into slow motion. "Sheeeee's fraaaaagileeeeee!"

Bump.

K.O!

That pat alone… K.O'd Terra. Geez, she really was squishy. Wait a minute…

"You… what have you done?!" Roxas blared, a dark red aura erupting from Terra's body.

"I can't control it!"

"Well, nice knowing ya! We ALMOST completed this!" Shin sighed.

"**Dark Phoenix Rises!**"

I honestly would have preferred a nuke after what happened next….

**X-Factor! Level 3!**

**SHOT! SHOT! **

**BURN! BURN!**

**TELEPORT! SHOT SHOT! BURN! SHOT! TELEPORT!**

**BURN IN THE FLAME! DIEEEEE!**

* * *

**Shin's PoV:**

"I'm… still alive?" I asked myself as I woke up. I was… on top of REX. The entire Hallow's End was a wasteland, even Rex was burning. Well, after Dark Phoenix AND a Nuke, it was natura… but this was too familiar. Oh no…

"BROTHER!"I looked up and yup, suspicions confirmed. "It is not time to rest yet! I must kill you myself!"

Liquid Snake

Marcus Verus

"Marcus… I mean, Liquid. What makes you think I'm your brother?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"I found this on your bag." He threw me my sneaking suit and bandana. "I must admit. A perfect spy till the very end." That WAS my role in the story after all.

"So… you dragged me at the top of REX just so we could have a fist fight here, right?" I asked, annoyingly changing into my sneaking suit and bandana.

Solid Snake

Shinryu Verus

"You took everything away from me Snake! I'll have my revenge, here, in front of Big Boss!" He pointed downwards where Xion, Kairi and Sora watched. The rest probably hightailed already. "I will prove I am the superior one!"

"People won't understand shit of what we're talking about without backstory!" I responded, dodging a punch and pushing him back.

"Like anyone could make sense of this storyline after being written by Jack, Laguna, Tony and having Hector fiddling with it!" I had to give him point for that. "Let's blame it all on nanomachines! It usually works!" Again, another valid point.

"And If I don't fight?" I asked him.

"I'll shoot her!" He pointed his gun at Terra. We would NEVER survive another Dark Phoenix. He had gotten me there.

"Fine… I'll fight you." Damn those evil twin brothers and their resourcefulness!

"Okay Snake, let's finish this on Metal Gear! Where it all started! It's ten meters to the ground, if you fall, you die!"

"Shouldn't that be "if any of us fall, that person dies"?" His silence could only foreshadow the future. "Alright fine! Let's go!"

"Wait wait wait!" He insisted. "You know what to say!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it raises the drama!"

"Fine. LIQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!"

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

* * *

***One Amazing CQC Battle later***

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Marcus shouted as he fell off Metal Gear into the flames bellow.

God that battle was amazing I wish you could have seen it! Yeah, I'm a bit of a prick, sue me!

"Hey get down here!" I could hear Kairi call. I took Terra and did just that. With a bit of luck, the credit rolls were soon.

Not soon enough though.

* * *

When I reached the ground after some very careful climbing aboard a burning giant mech, I found out that Xion had ordered a jeep to be brought in. Really, I don't even question these things anymore, it looks like someone is purposely writing this to be bad. Some sort of critique… Naaaah, must be imagining stuff!

"I drive!" Sora shouted.

"No! I called dibs!" Kairi replied, pushing him off the wheel. Xion had her arm injured so she couldn't. After a few minutes, the fight broke down and Kairi was the one left to drive. I jumped on the back of the jeep where I found a chain gun. "Okay, let's goooooo! What the… I can't drive! Why?!" Oh right, the whole, you are your character thing. I should probably go there and dri-

"Not yet Snake!" Oh for God's sake! "It's not over yet!" From the fire, Marcus appeared on a jeep just like ours, a machine gun pulled out of god knows where on his hand.

*Cue: MGS's "Escape!"*

And there you have it. An epic car chase where the two drivers were more busy fighting over the wheel, both being equally incompetent might I add, while two clones basically turned each other into Swiss Cheese, but, due to game logic, gained nothing but minor scratches and bruises. Needless to say, the driver's incompetence finally caught up with them just before we reached the portal and the jeep crashed.

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"_Note to self. When we get back to the real world, kill Sora for real…"_ We were trapped beneath the jeep because of that buffoon. Not me, nuh huh! Well, at least Marcus crashed HIS jeep against ours, and was now burning on the wreckage of it, right?

"Liquid's dead, right?" I asked the group.

"Huh Oh…" Was all I heard from Xion. God…

"Snake…" He was walking on his one good leg, slowly making his way to us. He was BORN to be in a role opposite to Shin's… "Snaaaake!" He murmured, taking up his gun. Shin however, was serene. Suddenly the colors inverted. Cool game effects, huh? "F-FOX..?" Marcus stuttered, falling to his knees.

"DIE…" He finished, Marcus falling to the ground and having a seizure.

"Damn you… convenient plot points…" Were his last words. Amen to that.

"That sure was some very timely disease!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't know what's more depressing. The fact that he died like this or the fact that this is really what happened in the game." Shin finished.

"Well, is anyone getting us out of here soon?" Xion asked. We WERE still trapped beneath a jeep. And I really had no idea who was going to get us out. Everyone had gone home to get their role over with but us? We were all alone…

"I could…" Riku said, making an appearance. We all looked hopefully at him but then… "But I won't! I'm supposed to be a massive prick for three more sequels!" He said before walking away with a smile. He also became part of my "to kill" list there.

"Huh… what happened? Everything is fuzzy after the nuke launch…" Terra asked, waking up. FINALLY convenience for us!

"Huh… the nuke was stronger than we thought. Please, get us out of here!" And that she did.

We left the Hallow's End and headed back to the outside of the Chaos Temple. As we did, the world decided to give us one last orchestra as the credits started rolling on the sky.

*Cue Final Fantasy's Main theme AND Legend of Zelda Main Theme*

We looked over the hill that led to the castle. Then, we all looked at each other and, solemnly asked.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_We're RICH Eraqus! RICH! DVDs, Blu-Rays, video-game adaptations, movie adaptations! This was the best Idea ever! Halloween will never be the same!"_

"_I don't believe you would even THINK doing that Xehanort…"_

"_You called for me? Number one female mage in all worlds?"_

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note: **I really, really hope you at least chuckled during all of that. I tried to include all video-game clichés we love or hate, like sudden-reveals that don't make any sense and such until they explain it to you. But that's just an example of course. It's not a secret that the more you knew about video games, the better this would be to you though. I know this wasn't very "Halloweeny" because well, this was the thing that made me laugh the most writing, my Halloween draft was kinda dull. Still, I think it still had that feel at Hallow's End, don't you? And since Jack once tried to change up Halloween, why not do it again?!

This was either a massive fail or a massive hit with yo, so please, tell me what you thought. I may or may not have to refrain from doing crazy stuff like this in the future. You know what to do!

PS: I'll get back to usual update state now, so Normalcy gets stuffed back. Three weeks, two at least.

PSS: And before you call me crazy on how Lea changed Wesker's speech... /watch?v=p52-QBTXZyM YES! That IS his Voice Actor.


	13. The Bird of Hermes is My Name

******Author's Note:** Eleven reviews in one chapter?!Holly *bleep* on a bleeping sandwich. Thanks for the support guys! Well, this marks the first "serious" chapter of part 2. Let's get some character development out of the way, shall we? Oh and people, Sora NEEDS this to get better, so don't kill me.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Thirteen**

******The Bird of Hermes is My Name**

* * *

"Aaaaaaah… Radiant Garden. It's been too long!" A robbed woman exclaimed, stretching out her arms while gleefully giggling. "Wonder how everyone's doing!" She quipped, touching her lips with one finger like a five-year old.

"For Goodness sake, slow down woman, or are you going to make me give you a sermon?" What seemed like a kid with the voice of a grown woman scolded from behind.

"Don't be a spoil sport Shan, I haven't seen gramps for years and my boy is here. One of them at least." She told her, petting her on the head before gleefully skipping away.

"How is this girl 38 years of age? She's like a toddler I'd have trapped in a cage…" The woman rhymed yet again, following the taller one into the city.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"You know Riku… this isn't the way I thought we'd be spending our free Thursday afternoon…" And that was the truth. When we found out that both Professor Mickey and Miss Lenneth were going to miss out on the classes, coupled with how a LOT of the teachers were in missions, we deduced we couldn't go and take the class. We were right, there were no substitutes available. So what were we doing?

"Shut up and give me caffeine!" Hope, a friend of ours we had met in the two months that were skipped, demanded as he continued to type away on the computer.

"I don't get why you're so addicted to this stuff. I mean, it's just Coke." I sighed before giving two liters worth of Coke to the totally-not-Vaan. They look the same really, just different clothing. Well, they ARE twins, so I shouldn't be surprised. Good thing they don't THINK the same way. While Vaan is… not the sharpest knife in the box Hope had the exact opposite problem.

"I need my caffeine! Seriously, hacking into this is worse than hacking Square for free FF XIV subs... BLINDFOLDED. And before you asked, yes, I did." See what I'm saying?!

"Dude… I'll change my phone ring when you call me. It's going to be just like a Codec so I when I answer I can literally go: "Otacon… This is Snake."" Shin said, copycatting the last bit. He could really pull off that raspy voice, but well, he did masquerade as him two days ago so it's cool. Hell, even Caelum shrieked of approval from his shoulder. I PREFER not to bring that up in a conversation because of my… stellar casting.

"You give me too much credit. In the movie he could build giant robots. I can't… yet." I'm just going to pass that final part as "normal" for him. Hope was … eccentric. Big word, I know.

"So, any progress?" Riku asked the blonde, who shrugged.

"Kinda. Shin's password could only take me so far. It's not like Merlin NEEDS to access everything, he doesn't even have a computer. It's a miracle he even HAS a password." That made sense. "Wait…"He gasped, numbers flashing on his screen. "I got it!"

"What?!" We all blared. The only one here wasn't Roxas due to problems of the blonde variety. Before our eyes was a family tree.

"I wonder how "Hacked onto the SOLDIER system" will seat on my record…" Hope said with a nigh crazed smile. He was a computer nutjob to be sure. Well, since I was here, I took a look at her immediate family tree. Well, she had quite the amount of brothers if I can say so myself. Four to be exact. One of them even had a kid. And they were all eerily familiar really. Her closest brother was David Fair, age 25, brown hair and eyes with a small beard. Second we had Joshua Fair, same Age, probably twins, blonde hair, lighter skin and brown eyes. Thirdly was Zack. Then we had… George Sears Fair. That face… it looked familiar, but it said here he was only 29, he looked 50. WAIT…

"Her brother is…" I gasped.

"The president of Midgar?!" Riku exclaimed, obviously flabbergasted.

"But… how? He looks so old to be her brother." It was a valid question in my mind, but everyone in the room looked at me with that "Are you retarded?" Look.

"It's common knowledge that George Sears suffers of Werner syndrome. It's a very rare disease that makes you age significantly faster, making you die by forty years of age approximately." Well, that made me look like an inconsiderate jerk. Good thing Xi wasn't here, I'd my butt on a silver platter right now.

"My bad…" I said, analyzing him better. I'd have never known. His hair was completely gray already in his short cut glory, with his trimmed beard made him look like a badass old guy. Hell, he even had an eye-patch on his left eye. Ultimate badass anyone? Well, you guessed wrong, that would be her father, John Fair. I mean, wow. He was 51 but really, really? Unkempt grizzled beard with the same kind of hair and an eye-patch to his right eye. As you all know, unkempt beats trimmed in badass points. It was still weird how the son looked older than his father, but I don't joke about stuff so serious. Her mother looked way too young for 48. I'd give her 35 TOPS. She was pale blonde and really fair skinned with shocking blue eyes. The guy Xion was aunt to though, was most definitely adopted for there was no chance a 29 year-old George could be the father of a 19 year-old Jack.

"Well, besides for real names, there's not really much here that we didn't know. George was a surprise though. Can you see more about the father?" Riku asked Hope, who nodded.

"Who do you think you're talking too?" He said, clicking on Jack's picture. He then laughed. "Oh, this IP isn't allowed? Let me just fix that!" At first, he wore a smile on his face, but as the matrix to the site appeared he gasped. "What am I even looking at?!"

"What happened Hope?" I asked him as he furiously hacked away at the keyboard.

"I won't be able to hack this. This is almost alien to me. I'll bet you what you want Tony Stark designed this himself." In hindsight, we should've expected that a seventeen year old wouldn't be able to completely hack the system, but he went a LOT farther than what I expected him too.

"Oh. Well, you tried at least. Now I'll have something to show Xion when she asks again." Riku said, Hope interrupting him.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" He took out a normal looking pen, toggling the top to see how it flashed blue. "If you can activate this at Eraqus' house, most importantly his router, I can fake the IP address to be the exact same as where the pen is situated. You just have to give it a couple of days to do so, the whole thing is still a prototype really." And he explained that being completely nonchalant about it… like this wasn't that big of a deal. Whatever, I'm done trying to understand what goes through his mind.

"That's all fine and dandy, but how are we going to sneak into the house? It's ERAQUS for crying out loud. That thing must be loaded with security." Shinryu did pose a valid point.

"Again, you underestimate me. J.A.R.V.I.S. is hard, to hack, almost impossible really, but easy to TRICK. I can create a distraction until you manage to get in and once in there are no cameras. Everyone likes their privacy. Also, contrary to the rest of the houses, the Merlin's tower and the Principles' estate do NOT have J.A.R.V.I.S as to not have a possibly hacked system listen to the most important of conversations during times of crisis. This would normally seem crazy, but nobody really can assassinate Eraqus without getting spotted pre-emptively. That and it's extremely hard to sneak up on Eraqus' house. He rarely drops his guard." How did he KNOW all this? "Before you ask, I like to know how safe is the place where I live so I… "tested" it." No comment.

"Imagine for a second that we can get in." Riku began. "What stops Eraqus from finding out we're in?"

"Normally, nothing." Hope replied.

"Terra's visiting today." Shin said simply.

"That helps… how exactly?" I asked, getting a fist to the head by Riku.

"Don't you pay ANY kind of attention to your surroundings?" He reprimanded, only receiving a confused look rom little old' me. After a large sigh from both my roommates before Riku talking again. "Have you ever noticed how disconnected from the Earth Eraqus and Terra become when they have their "little Tina" with them? Unless SHE tells them to do so, they won't listen to a meteor crashing on their backyard." When he mentioned it… it kinda came back to me. Overprotecting was an understatement for Terra and Eraqus, they were far above that line.

"It's seven thirty, go get ready and run to the estate. They should have dinner at eight, just like us. Go in, drop the pen, get out before they finish. Okay?" Hope told us.

"Yes… Otacon." We all said, surprisingly at the same time, heck, even Cae cried at the same time, as if he could understand us. It was just too much of a similarity.

"Put a sock in it."

* * *

Eraqus' estate was… as glamorous as you'd expect. Terra did say it was Tony's fault as her father didn't like all that jazz, but really, who wouldn't? Fountains, large gardens, AT LEAST three times bigger than the rest, well, it was just perfect. But I didn't have much time to describe it more, suddenly, a beeping sound filled the air.

"Oh you did not…" I told Shinryu, recognizing the sound. He smirked and coughed to prepare his voice.

"Otacon… this is Snake." Yeah, he did.

"Very mature. I bet Zelda is laughing her… I mean his ass off now." Okay, now that was a low blow, even for Hope. What had I done? "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Sure. Just give us the mark." Shinryu responded. Riku had climbed the building and confirmed that the family had gone to dine, also confirming how they were their usual, completely tunnel-visional selves.

"Alright… 10 seconds, RUN!" As soon as he said that, all lights on the garden vanished, any and all security measures with it. We quickly hoped the wall and rushed to the entrance. As we reached, the lights came back on. As they were in the dining room, far inside the mansion slash house, it was hard for them to notice anything. Problem was though… it was locked. The door I mean.

"Otacon… we have a situation." Shinryu stated, Riku grimacing while still trying to open the door. He suddenly stopped as the flapping of wings was heard, but from the other side of the door, which surprisingly opened before our very eyes, from it escaping a glistening silver reptile with a pair of keys still on his left claw. "Holy… don't worry, we're going in." Shin spat in disbelief. I looked at the side and saw how a window was open nearby. Had the baby wyvern really flown in and… unlocked the door? "Cae, you're getting a banquet when we get back!" The deserving creature let out a burst of joy, flying upwards before ramming into his "dad", who grabbed him and pet him on the head. Hard to believe that would grow into a predatorily-wyvern.

"Okay guys, I'll guide you through the house, I got the blueprint right here. Just don't get lost, the house has no cameras nor does it allow any tracers." He explained and we did. We had to follow his instructions to the most precise level, else we would be lost and, well, we needed to get to Terra's room. What? You think anyone could guess where the router was? We had to find a way to ask Terra about it. It would be… hard really, knowing how the two family members could be, we had to figure something out. I really couldn't stand Riku trying to snoop around Xion anymore, especially since he blackmailed me into helping him, and he had all the more power to do it after the whole "Zelda" thing.

"Okay people, the dinning should be on your left. Try to eavesdrop to be sure." And we did.

* * *

"We're RICH Eraqus! RICH! DVDs, Blu-Rays, video-game adaptations, movie adaptations! This was the best Idea ever! Halloween will never be the same!" Yeah, that was totally Jack on the phone. I'll be sure to send in my gender-identity therapy bill. That and my pay. After Eraqus dismissed Jack they seemed to continue making small chat with "Tina", nothing too important. That was, however, until we heard a pair of footsteps on the distance.

"Guys, into that room!" Riku urged, opening the door, us jumping in and pulling the curious flying wyvern with us. It was the bathroom, so we couldn't stay here for long, but it served its purpose. Riku began to peer out the keyhole, cringing. "Master… Xehanort." Okay, now we were screwed. It was just a matter of time before Xehanort either felt or heard us. Luckily though, he seemed to be in a rush, heading to the dining room. Of course, we had to take a risk, so we left the bathroom and eavesdropped with our ears on the wall.

"Eraqus, there is something about Terra's darkness I have to discuss with you… on private." Well, he went straight to the point, didn't he? His voice was rasp and really quite aggressive, even for his usual tone. Something serious was going to happen… we had no clue what though.

"I understand. Tina, I think you have someone waiting for you in your room, would you pay him a visit?" Eraqus told his daughter in that soft tone one would only ever hear him use to address her.

"Will do papa." Our Terra answered, pushing the chair back and walking away.

"We're soooo lu-!" I cried before getting my mouth plugged.

"Keep it low spikes." Shinryu spat. I almost forgot we were supposedly infiltrating here.

"Sorry…" I apologized, my tone now a lot more suited for covert ops.

"Let's just keep track on her." Hope told us. We nodded and began tailing the girl as soon as she left the dining room, luckily closing the door behind her, we shouldn't use the communicator so close to her so we turned it off. After sneaking after her for a full five minutes, with various close encounters, she FINALLY made her way into her room, opening the oak door and closing it behind her.

"I feel like a stalker…" I pointed out, to which Sir Logic said:

"That's because you ARE stalking her." I wish I could shut him up, but I'm not keen on having that overgrown lizard biting my ear off by attacking his foster parent.

"It's been so long Mog!" I heard it, I face palmed and peered through the keyhole. Yeah, it was confirmed. Terra's pet mode: Engaged. She had told us she had a pet moogle, and I pretty much guessed how she acted around it. The pure white, bat winged creature was currently in the tightest hug it could possibly take, the girl ruffling its fur and the pompom, even smooching him. No guy had ever had such luck…

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in." Riku told me. I looked back just to stick my tongue out at him BUT what I saw was the devil himself… or close enough.

"R-R-Riku…" I stuttered. "You may want to look behind you." And he did. Behind him was the tall, muscled figure of Terra Neix, arms crossed and eyes flaming in anger.

"Are you… by any possible chance, stalking my little sister?" He asked in a tone as dark as night, cracking his knuckles.

"Depends on how you view it." Oh, so NOW Shin didn't admit it. Hypocrite.

"What if I view it as stalking?" He asked.

"You'll… act like a man and question our intentions and NOT beat us up?" Shinryu asked, perhaps too hopeful.

"Oh, I doubt there's anything you can say to get out of THIS mess." Terra sneered, slowly approaching us. Riku got up and prepared for a fist-fight, but all of that stopped when the sound of breaking glass, followed a shrill cry came from the room behind us. "Tina!" I didn't know he had a Keyblade until he summoned his at the moment, it was a small brown shaft of a Keyblade, a pale blue handle and chain. Earthshaker was its name, even if I wouldn't know at the time. He slammed the door open and ran inside, the three of us following. "What the hell are you doing?!" Terra shouted. I saw him go after someone admittedly much like Edge, just with brown, spikier hair and instead of a blue and silver garments, he was all about purple with red sash and scarf… I had the feeling I had seen him somewhere before. But anyway, he was slashing directly at Terra's neck, something her older brother stopped with his sword.

The assailant grunted, pulling away the blade he wielded with his backhand, jumping to gain some distance. Terra tried to follow him but he got his vision disturbed by a robotic… hawk? Not kidding here. He brushed it off just to see how the man was now dashing towards him. Noticing this, both me and Riku called our weapons and stood by his side. We did nothing. He jumped, grabbed Terra's neck while kicking both of us, one with each foot and then spun forward, slamming Terra against the wall. With the same momentum, he pulled his blade back and swung at the girl, which if not for Shinryu wouldn't have moved away in time. They tumbled through the ground and into the wall, Shinryu ending up on top. He pulled his head back to see how Terra's left arm was already changing. Not only that, he saw how Terra's eyes were phased, as if she was not there.

"Don't do it Terra! Stay with me here! Don't go berserk!" He exclaimed, looking into her eyes before being thrown away across the room. The assassin then quickly positioned himself in a way Terra couldn't move any of her limbs, tensing his blade against her neck. There was a moment of silence then, some of us not believing what was happening and others trying to find a way to stop it.

"Why Hiryu…?" Terra questioned with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, there was a beam of hope when he was assaulted by Shinryu's baby wyvern, who went as far as clawing at his eyes and even firing a small ball of fire onto the man's head. First time ever that happened. Alas, we all got up by that time and HOPED Cae could buy some time, but no, he just slapped the baby away mercilessly, stabbing at Terra.

"TINA!" Terra cried as we all cried:

"TERRA!" The sword loomed ever closer when… it hit its mark… the wall. The man then stared again into Terra's tear swollen eyes, who did nothing to hurt him even after such an obvious assassination and for once, his glacial glare subsided, leaving a tired, sympathizing look.

"You are… no monster. No matter what they tell me." He said, sheathing his blade on the back of his waist. "This mission is disgraceful. I will not kill you." I had no idea what to think at the moment. This mad, whoever he was, had just busted in through the window, attacked Terra, knocking her pet unconscious, beat our asses in ten seconds flat and now he said it was alright?! And, as if it wasn't confusing enough as is…

"TINA!" Eraqus shouted, arriving at the room in a complete daze, Xehanort threading behind. As soon as they entered, Eraqus sighed in belief and rushed to his daughter, putting her in a tight embrace. Xehanort on the other hand, sneered.

"Hiryu. I thought Eblanian ninjas never left a job undone." He snarled. It took me a second to register what that meant.

"You bastard! You tried to get my sister KILLED?!" Terra hollered, darkness flaring from every part of his body as he lunged at the master. Needless to say, he didn't even get close, a demon-like hand sprung out of nowhere, grabbing him from behind and holding him there.

"Your "sister" is a walking time bomb!" He exclaimed. "And I thought I'd have made Hiryu understand that, but it is clear he didn't!"

"That's enough Xehanort! Not in front of the students!" Eraqus blared, pressing his daughter further against his shoulder. I noticed how her skin was still slowly cracking.

"Bah! Eraqus, you're letting your own heart take control of your thoughts! Look at the facts!" Xehanort spat at him darkly, eying Terra as one would eye a killer on the courtroom. "First, she never had problems holding her magic inside, or at least she never told us… but ever since that mission it's been getting constantly worse. First, it took her two weeks to come here to "visit". Then, it took her one week, now, she has to come twice a week. All this to release as much magic she can in order to not lose her mind! Do you not understand Eraqus? It will come a time where she'll simply not cannot hold the crescent amounts of energy inside of her. It will come a time where she WILL become a monster! Do you wish to deal with THAT and the loss of your daughter, or just one?!" The ninja looked at how the girl was bawling her heart out on her father's shoulder and took another look at the master.

"She's a girl, not even a woman. Nothing more, nothing less. I understood what you meant, but Xehanort, I'll say what I think. You are opting for the easy path, not the right path." And now, he was on our side? It seemed so, he even drew his blade and adopted a fighting stance.

"Yeah! Terra's our friend, Master or no Master, I won't just let you kill her because she's hard to deal with! Especially when it's not her fault!" I shouted, again, acting on pure whim as I took the man's side, Keyblade in hand.

"For once, I agree with the blockhead." Riku simply said doing the same.

"We may not be more than flies to you, but we're going to be some damn persistent ones!" Shinryu finished, the four of us now standing between the two Masters. In hindsight, this was NOT the best decision I could have done on logic alone.

"Very well then. For the sake of this school, no, this world… I'll strike you down!" Xehanort hissed, the silver, battle-axe like Keyblade we had seen of him appearing on his hand. Then…

"You are all so… NOISY!" A female voice I honestly had no idea about what he owner might be shouted from the direction of the window. Someone hoped in, someone I had no idea who it was. "Polymorph… Snake!" She chanted, pointing her finger at Xehanort, instantly transforming him in exactly what she had said, a brown snake. But she didn't stop there, no… "Baby dragon!" She did the same to Shinryu. "Pony." There goes Eraqus. "Mecha-tiger!" Hiryu. "Thunder Baby tiger!" That was Terra Branford and really, this form looked like her "other form", just, you know, tiger-style. "Black Panther!" That was the other Terra's turn. "Penguin!" Poor Riku… "And you… hum… I know! Lion cub!" I tried to run but I soon saw the world grow ever larger… or was it me growing smaller? I felt… different and yes, looking at a broken shard of glass I saw how I was, in fact a brown lion cub. Strangely, though, I still retained my magnificent spikes and chain! You just can't destroy my style. Okay, it was not the time for that. The woman then spoke again. "Look, I'll only give you speech IF your promise to keep it down, got that?!" Any and all noise in the room stopped. Apparently, we couldn't speak human, Xehanort had seemed very intent on it but could only hiss. "Okay, giving you speech… now." With a snap of her fingers I felt a change on my throat.

"Magus! What is the meaning of this?!" Xehanort shouted. Magus? Was this woman… I took a look at her. She was… about as tall as me. Her hair was strange, it was much like Kairi's in color, but more to the pink side. I really highly doubted that hair was even natural. It was tied in a braid, falling over her right shoulder and VERY long, touching her waist. She wore a robe, not surprisingly much like Merlin, just a LOT more detailed, filled with different figures of violet and gold. To match her medieval feel even more, she was wearing a gold tiara with a small ruby on the center, one that branched out on the back of her head. And here's the kicker. Her ears? Pointy. And before you ask, no, she didn't have that whole, wise, solemn look. Hell, it was more of a mischievous grin that was trying to be missed in the middle of her annoyance, to no avail.

"That's the question **I** have to ask you! First, you pull me off my investigation to help you treat Maduin's daughter and I come here to find you trying to murder her?!" She spat, her annoyance gaining up on her this time though.

"You have no…" Xehanort began hissing again.

"Save it, you're here to sit there and listen." The woman finished, sitting on the bed and crossing her leg. Then, the fast-paced tapping of the person we would come to know as her colleague made her way into the room. This one was… short. And I mean, it would only reach my knees short. I could tell by the voice and general facial expression she couldn't be a kid, but how? She was completely blonde and had her hair tied in two pigtails by blue strands, wearing a beige and black stripped dress with a golden staff on her back, a red orb resting on the top. This woman ALSO had pointy ears, but I was sure this one had not even a hint of human blood. Humanoid, yes, but not human.

"Goodness Merlina, you are more annoying to deal with than Quina." She sneered. Look, I'm not one to complain about names, hell, people call their kids "Junior" but this one… was weird. The "midget" then brought a hand to her mouth and even said: "You cause me such pain… I'm starting to wonder which one of you two has a brain!" The first time I thought it was a coincidence, but… this woman really rhymed every time she spoke, didn't she?

"Oh shut up Shan!" "Merlina" told the small woman, putting her tongue out at her. Yeah, that very badly hidden mischievous nature was showing.

"Look, I'm all up for changing Xehanort into a snake before he murdered us, but why are we, the innocent ones, degraded like this." Shinryu told the woman I perceived as his…

"Oh sweetie, it's much funnier like this!" She answered, petting him on the head. "You even got a pet!" Proceeding then to hug the confused Caelum. Luckily, her scent was familiar so he didn't bite her nose off.

"I agree with your son Merlina. Could you change us back? It will be extremely annoying to dispel this by myself." Eraqus agreed. She giggled and answered with:

"Well tough luck horsey! We're doing this MY way!" Did she really just address the director like that…? Well, she DID reduce the other's speech to one letter so that's not so surprising. "Now, why did you all get so desperate?"

"You took two months! We told Shantotto to bring you in two DAYS!" That may constitute a small delay in my book.

"Well, sorry! Next time I'll just NOT close an entrance to the Rift. What's the worst that could happen? Oh that's right! Sealed horrors from long ago coming and destroying a world or a hundred!" She said, dripping in sarcasm and rolling her eyes. "My research takes TIME! Finding the Ultimate Spell is not a walk in the park!" She then lowered her body and began petting Terra. "Besides… I kept a close watch on her." She whispered in a much calmer tone. "You underestimate my sensing abilities. If my grandpa can feel the signature of anyone in the Realm of Light, why shouldn't I be able to? I came when I knew she needed." I'd say that was pretty impressive, if true, it was really pretty impressive. "If SOMEONE didn't lose their patience, maybe we could have saved the younger ones a bit of strife…" She turned to see Xehanort, already back on his human form.

"True. But your delay is also reprehensible. I want to believe you'll be able to cure her, if not…" He didn't even need to complete the sentence, instead deciding to turn his back on us and leave.

"There's nothing to cure." Merlina answered, turning to us. "Okay Eraqus, who did you appoint as her summoner?" She had… a summoner?

"Summoner?" Apparently even Eraqus was clueless at what she meant. Merlina looked at him incredulously, slowly facepalmed while raising one finger so that we would wait. She summoned a cup of steaming hot chocolate and took a sip in it just to spit it all over Eraqus as one would do if it were surprised while drinking it.

"YOU DID NOT GIVE HER A SUMMONER?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why should I…?" One didn't see this completely clueless side of Eraqus often.

"Crystals man! She's AT LEAST fifty percent like her father!" She continued to yell as everyone in the room just stared at her. Taking a deep breath she continued: "You know what happens to an Esper if he enters this world without a summoner, don't you?" She asked.

"I've seen some go berserk yes, but Maduin..."

"Her father used her mother as his summoner. Espers can't take the Realm of Lights magic, it's too potent. Their power overtakes them here. They need a connection to their diluted mana on the Feymarch. I'm surprised Terra didn't go berserk long ago. Maybe it's because she's not fully Esper, but still this was a massive miscalculation on your part." Could only try to imagine the amount of guilt Eraqus would be feeling at the moment. Like he had failed in everything he tried to make his daughter's life better. Even the mage's glare subsided. "But don't worry, she'll be fine. Just going to need to spend the night sleeping in my room" further ado, she snapped her fingers, returning Terra to normal. "Let's go girl! I'll fix you right up!"

"Wait, Mom!" Shinryu shouted but to no avail. She had vanished. LEAVING US BEHIND… STILL IN PET FORM. "Typical…" He sighed.

"I swear… She just brings me wear and tear." Shantotto sighed at the same time. We all suddenly remembered how she was in the room and looked at her expectantly. "I guess I'll have to help you… you kids are way past your curfew!" With a whip form her staff, we were all back to normal. But not our pride.

"I was… a penguin… a cute… fluffy… baby penguin. I feel so emasculated…" Riku said, looking at his hands in self-pity. At least I had been a lion… Still, I had a bigger concern. How the hell was I going to explain why we were here?!

"Well now, I am off to my room. I'll leave Eraqus to decide if you trespassers face your doom! OHOHOHOHO!" She taunted, releasing a haughty laugh while covering her mouth with the back of her hand before skimping away through the hallways. To this day, I admire her capability rhyme without effort. Imagine a rap battle against her. Unwinnable. Anyway, we decided to surrender to our fate and look our director in the eyes.

"I do not know why you're here… but honestly, I do not care. You probably saved my daughter's life. So, I'll let you go. No questions asked. Just… don't let what happened today leave your dorm, okay?" Again with the secrets… I was getting tired of them, but oh well, I had to comply. "Thank you. And you, Hiryu..."

"Say no more. I do not want the money. There is more to being a Strider than accomplishing missions. My little brother taught me that… Speaking of which." He said, jumping to the window. "I'll pay Edge a visit." That really WAS him! Strider Hiryu… Of course our buts got handed to us on a silver platter.

"Fine. Let's go guys." Riku prompted. We started to leave, but as I walked behind Eraqus, I saw the router on the living room we were passing by and quickly snuck the pen in. Mission accomplished!

* * *

We eventually returned home and saw everyone up to par. We expected it since Hiryu went to visit his brother. Oh, I didn't tell you yet, did I? Well, since Edge was stripped of any access to the royal vault due to his "misusage of it", he was, along with Rydia, crashing in one of our 3 free rooms. Further increasing any and all sexual tension in the house. Like we needed anymore. We did have to stop Edge from punching his older brother, but that was to be expected. I can honestly say no one slept that night. Especially the ones who were there. We had witnessed the attempted murder of one of our best friends… Attempted murder. How could we? This of course lead to a veeeery slow and painful Friday morning. It wasn't until about halfway into the second period that something worth mentioning happened. We were in one of our riveting classes with Lezard and I was, like a normal person should be, abusing my seat close to the window to get my head out of his maniacal equations. Suddenly though, something pinkish entered my line of sight… from above.

"BOO!" Giant cerulean eyes suddenly peered into mine. My heart jumped, as did my body and voice. I fell flat on my back. Needless to say, I was the laughing stock of the class as I did. "You know, if you were paying attention to class, I wouldn't have surprised you!" Merlina was… lacking better word, insane. What was she doing floating upside down near our window?!

"So it is true. You finally returned. Welcome back Merlina Magus." Nobody in the room had ever seen Lezard actually shake somebody's hand up until now.

"Blown up two or three labs recently Lezard?" She asked. Well, they are both crazy, so I guess that they can see each other eye to eye now.

"You underestimate me… But I know that look. What do you need?" He asked after the quick greeting. His face frightened me… even more than usual when a similar one, albeit cuter face, had the same giant grin on hers. She didn't look like a mother… at all!

"Well I need you and someone from her dorm…" She looked at Kairi. "No…" Then at me. "Heck no!" I had no idea if I had been insulted or not. I sure had been. "Well, you're going to have to do sweetie!" She said in a bluntly impish tone.

"Wait… what?" Shinryu spat, his body beginning to float in midair.

"The rest of you may leave early. I have business to attend to." Lezard announced. Needless to say, any and all care most people had in the situation just vanished.

"Don't! Help me!" Shinryu shouted as he floated away behind the two people now walking on air. "Sora! Kairi! You don't know them! HELP ME!" We looked at each other and then back at him.

"Should we?" I asked Kairi. She looked again and froze. I did the same and saw the icy, nigh maniacally evil glare Lezard was giving us.

"I think… not. He'll survive, right?" Kairi asked rhetorically.

"Yeah… probably." I answered, saluting our fallen man. "Oh Shin, we barely knew thee…"

"TRAITOOOOORS!" He roared, Cae happily landing his mother's shoulder. "You too!"

"Well… P.E. it is!" Kairi said, I nodded. One must not weep for the fallen…

Turns out though, P.E. wasn't going to give us a much better situation.

* * *

"Sooo… who's the teacher today?" I asked Zidane since everyone was already inside the simulation room when me and Kairi arrived.

"Dunno…" The monkey-tailed teen replied.

"I don't think we know him. If we did, he'd have told us." Tidus told me. Surprisingly, he had found time off his busy schedule of passive flirting with his totally not girlfriend to give us the light of day! Imagine that! Pity it was so close to the Apocalypse on Earth that was coming.

"Oh you do…" A rasp, threatening voice came from behind our backs. We slowly turned, hoping it was not him… No such luck. "Remember me?" HE asked.

"D-D-DAD?!" Tidus shouted.

We were… excuse my French, screwed.

* * *

**Shinryu's PoV:**

You know those moments in an anime when someone with glasses is looking at you but the light reflecting in them covers his eyes? Well, imagine that, multiplied by three.

"I'm scared…" Terra whispered at my ear, making sure none of them heard it. She had all the right to be… but didn't even know why.

"You're scared? I'm the one that knows what they do for a living…" I really felt like a science experiment as my mother, Lezard and Shantotto discussed stuff I couldn't even distinguish, opening and closing books of the Mage Tower's extensive library and how they commented stuff like.

"That may or may not make them grow horns." Lezard said after quite a while of the three reading the same book.

"If that's what it takes… maybe it even fits their tastes!" Of course, that was Shantotto, rhymes and all.

"Nah, it wouldn't match with Terra's general cutsy appearance. Onto the next one!" Again, Mom had zero to none, yes I meant that, care about my well-being… She makes Goku seem like a responsible parent.

"Can I ask you something?" Terra asked me, I nodded, why not? My death was imminent so whatever. "Neither of your parents is human. How are you so… normal?" There was a drop of envy in her voice. Who could blame her really? Her blood could be either her blessing or her curse and really, right now, it wasn't really a blessing.

"Merlina's perfectly human." I answered, anticipating her next question. "Her ears right? Well, the answer is… ridiculous really. When she was ten, she met Link, yes, that one, and basically told herself round ears were ugly. Case in point, she cast a spell to change her ears and… like the one in that corridor, never found a way to reverse it. She can't reverse half he stuff she experiments on anyway. And that's the kicker, she INVENTED a spell to change ears, out of pure whim no less, and TESTED IT ON HERSELF!" I could tell by the look on her face she had a hard time believing that. Hell, I had one when dad told me. Mother was… eccentric.

"Hum… what about this one?!" That tone… mom was excited. May god help us both. We looked up to see how she was holding a crimson, foreboding book with nothing on the cover but a blood red eye… this wasn't going to end well, was it? They spent about ten minutes reading into the book with us just watching, Terra playing with Caelum for entertainment, which the wyvern tried his best to give, from biting her ears playfully to flying around her or even doing his "hug". I swear, that guy only behaved around girls… slick.

"Well, what do you think?" My mother asked for the first time after them reading the book.

"It is certainly the most efficient at controlling it… but don't you think we may be opening too large of a pit?" Shantotto questioned. If Shantotto ever thought a measure was excessive, I fear what it may be.

"Well, it is also the most secure… that is, if we can trust the other half. What say you Merlina?" Lezard asked her.

"My kid won't abuse this. I took him and not the other two just for that. He has the coolest head of the three." And now I was getting REALLY worried. My mother was being… serious.

"Fine… I supposed there's nothing to do but try it and not look behind. Maybe even ask help from the divine." T-t-triple rhyme!

"This is going to be quite the sight. Such a spell hasn't been used for hundreds, if not thousands of years!" Caelum stopped flapping his wings as Terra held him close to his heart. Even I was worried. What WERE they going to try?!

"Oh don't worry Terra. The reason this spell wasn't used more often was because people like yourself are rare, it's not dangerous inherently!" My mother assured before trotting towards her. She then created a… chocolate cigar and literally lit the tip on fire. Instead of exhaling smoke, she just ate the back of it before taking it off her mouth. "Now, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. The weakest, most forced "Mafia accent" was used in the making of that sentence. "Read these two lines. DON'T say them. This is our backup plan. I'll put you to sleep. If you notice something wrong when you wake up, please, say them out loud." Terra looked her into her eyes, receiving a soft smile. She nodded and did so. "Ready?" My mother asked.

"Yes…" Terra replied.

"Everyone, get ready. Shinryu, step back a few meters, take Cae with you." I did so, looking into Terra's eyes and nodding, any confidence boosters was helpful for her now. When I was at the Edge of the room, Terra stood up and my mother summoned her signature staff. So she was going to use some extreme magic after all. Her staff was much like Shantotto's, just to her scale, about meter and a half of height because of that. It was mostly golden on the junction between the red oak shaft and the azure orb that served as the head. Shantotto and Lezard then moved to form a triangle around Terra. "Reverse!" Merlina chanted. Terra gasped and whipped her head back. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but that would be too simple. Terra started giggling. But not her usual, pure and kindhearted one. No, the last time I heard that giggle was… two months ago. Then, she shot her head back into position and let loose a hysterical laughter. Her hair shone and slowly became of a green hue as her eyes tainted themselves in red.

"It's so good to be free!" She shrieked. "And to think, HUMANS did this!" Not surprisingly, her facial skin began cracking as she laughed even harder, hands turning to claws and such. My mother did nothing but watch, as if she expected it.

"Who are you?" She finally asked, to which the thing that had taken over Terra answered in-between deep breaths.

"I am… all of the feelings she bottled up inside her... All of the hatred, the resentment, the loneliness! All of her hidden desires to kill, maim and torture! Her desire for revenge! Her instincts! Her power! I am not human… You see I AM Terra, the thing you knew was nothing but a shell of lies!" There was nothing but malice on her voice, everything was so filled to the brim with hatred that her very aura felt aggressive and bloodthirsty. The room itself began to crack her sheer presence. I had no idea someone could have THAT much energy bottled in.

"It's too much for someone so young to take…" My mother told herself. I could not help but wonder just how much of this she had foreseen and if she was just testing a theory to see if it was true.

"What the hell are you talking about human?! Are you still trying to give that puppet her control back?! She was already losing it! Even if you bind me to a summoner, it's not like it's going to bring her back!" Whatever it was, what it claimed to be was right. She was the polar opposite to the Terra I knew.

"That's why I'm not giving you a summoner." My mother told her as she opened the book. And I had no idea what kind of book it was. As soon as she did, the thing's skin crawled.

"W-what is that?!" It cried.

"So you can feel it as well. If you can feel this kind of magic then you are as dangerous as I thought you were. This book… is called the Necronomicon. I brought it here just for you."

"Wait… What?! That thing exists?!" I cried as my mother announced it. The Necronomicon … the book that contained all of the world's most foul, forbidden spells. Raising the dead, endless torture, everything that would make your skin crawl. These spells either had requirements that would usually demand human sacrifices as big as a human life OR spells whose binding power was so great they were to be deleted from existence. And yet, she had seemed to play with the book just to give Terra a semblance of peace. Whatever was in Terra's body was as foul as the World of Darkness itself for my mother to have gone to such lengths.

"Like a human could ever use an object of such power!" She spat.

"Not one… but three should be enough!" Merlina shouted. "Now, I'll ask this only ONCE. Will you accept that you are the same person as Terra? Will you leave her alone?!"

"I'd rather die…" The thing spat.

"Very well then." She closed her eyes and began to read the book.

"I won't let you!" The beast cried, only to have four ethereal chains cast upon its limbs, binding her in place.

"Where do you think you're going? You're about to watch a spectacle of your own sowing!" Shantotto said, laughing.

"In the sea without lees

Standeth the bird of Hermes

Eating his wings variable

And maketh himself yet full stable"

Lezard began the first four lines, bats scattering everyone, coming from every dark corner of the room. I saw the sky go black.

"When all his feathers be from him gone

He standeth still here as a stone

Here is now both white and red

And all so the stone to quicken the dead"

This time it was Shantotto. The ground changed to a hue so crimson thought it was blood… until I felt my shoes get wet. It WAS blood. About this time, Merlina took a small round rock she had on her pocket and made it float right into the thing's chest. It stopped, floating in front of her as she began to finish the chant.

"All and some without fable

Both hard and soft and malleable

Understand now well and right

And thank you God of this sight."

As my mother chanted the poem, the being cried in pain, steams of ethereal matters flowing from her into the rock, which slowly became more crystalline. The blood then began to gain… eyes! Blood red eyes! After a few moments, my mother called:

"Terra! Wake up!" To which the being roared.

"Don't you dare! You damned fake!" Of course, Terra did wake up and, even though she had little to no clue of what was going on, she deemed it as different and finished the incantation:

"**The bird of Hermes is my name **

**eating my wings to make me tame**."

I was blinded by an explosion of light and thrown into the wall by the sheer amount of power released. When I came too, the room, while completely wrecked, was free of all the blood and the skies were back to normal. Terra seemed back to normal, on the ground, unconscious. My mother and her colleagues weren't much better. Either on their knees or hunched down, gasping for air.

"That was… close…" My mother said in-between deep breaths.

"I could feel the force that made my heart beat ever so close to leave my body…" Lezard managed to say, further awaking me to how serious the situation had been.

"If one of us had tried, no doubt he would fall. To combine our powers was certainly the best call…" At least Shan still had her rhyming skills intact. It was then that I noticed, floating right above Terra, a… crystal of sorts. It was an oval stone that was mostly black, but had deep red flames wildly scattered around the base and up to the middle of it. The thing was… mystifying.

"Shinryu. This is your turn. Do you have any idea what we just did?" She asked, I rocked my head to the sides, I had no idea. "This spell is a sealing spell. One of the two most potent BUT the most dark and forbidden of them all, do you know why?" Again, I had no idea. "We have locked the entirety of her magic power on this crystal. Whoever touches it can dictate just what amounts of power she can extract. At any and all times."

"Why?" I could only ask.

"If we regulate the amount of power Terra can release, she'll be able to eventually use it all for herself and not fall prey to it. What you just saw was the physical manifestation of her power. All that it claimed to be… it was. For now, it's far too much for her." I didn't see what role I had in this.

"And where do I come in?" I questioned, sincerely having no idea.

"You have the coldest judgment of the three people Terra spends the most time with. Like people who have darkness, she is going to need support 24/7, either to have more power at her disposal as she needs to have it reduced. Sora is not someone to think before acting and Kairi's mind is obsessive, something that can lead to miss use of this crystal. What I want you to do is touch the crystal and help Terra through this." It was almost too much information for me to digest at the same time, but the way she compared it to Riku and Xion helped tremendously.

"So… I'd have to help Terra get used to her magic and slowly make her control it, huh?" I looked at the sleeping girl. "Sure, I can do that. Seems simple enough. But there's obviously a catch, right? If not, why would it be on the Necronomicon? I saw how tiring it can be, but don't tell me that's just it."

"This was can only be used on magical creatures… Terra is one. Do I have to say what happens if you per chance regulate her magic to zero?" My face darkened. I refused to believe it. "Death. This spell puts the life of the affected on the crystal bearer's hands. If one wanted so, you could make the one whose power is sealed in the crystal his slave. THAT is why this spell is forbidden. The Seal of Hermes. The sealed is the bird, the bearer is Hermes. You can either cage it or set it free." The way she looked at me without goofing off for even a second… this was real. This was a burden I would have to take. Question is… would I be the better man and never take advantage of it. I mean. I thought I wouldn't, but to actually not do it… it would take a lot of mental discipline. "If you can't do it, I'll tell Eraqus that it's better to leave her at home till she…"

"I'll do it." I cut in. "These two months, she always told us to the dorm how she treasured the fact that she was able to live like we did all our lives. I won't send her back in a cage because I'm insecure. I wouldn't be able to look at any of my friends at the dorm in the face again." I could see how my mom's expression returned to her trademark smirk. She had planned all of this, hadn't she?" I just have one more question."

"Fire away." She replied.

"Is there any record of anyone being sealed like this?" I was curious. If there was, I wanted to ask him a lot of stuff.

"The one once known as Count." She merely teased.

"What count?" I asked.

"Ever heard of the historian… Bram Stoker?"

"Historian? What he wrote… can't be real!" She smirked.

"Just get the crystal already. We'll talk about this AFTER I explained to you how this works." She was right, we WERE getting side-tracked. I walked over to it and stared at it for a while. This was a whole lot of responsibility… I looked at the girl, then my mother and, before I changed, I grabbed it. It was… surprisingly simple. No light's show, nothing. "What? You expected a blue bar to appear on top of you and tell you the obvious?" So she DID watch the Halloween special! "Okay, we'll explain to you how the crystal works."

* * *

**Sora's PoV, a few minutes after the recent happenings:**

Oh, NOW you come back? Where were you when we were dodging boulders thrown to us by our marvelous teacher? Or when we were trying to break said boulders with our bare hands? Or when we had to run around the entire island three times with said boulders strapped onto our backs? They were huge also, about three times as big as me. And there were two per person. Jecht told us it would be hell on earth and by god it was. Worse yet? It wasn't even CLOSE to being over. We still had one hour to go. Of course, we all wondered what the sky suddenly going black meant but really, we were almost dying, we couldn't care any less than we did at the moment. Now though? We were at the simulation room. Jecht had already informed us that we would be digitalized once we entered one of the circular rings they called virtual arenas.

"Listen up brats! These two months were all well and good. All the teachers said you did their exercises just as they asked you BUT there is something that they did not test. And it's my job to do so!" We all looked on in awe as a giant screen descended. "Brats, you are going to FIGHT! Only by doing so will we realize if you've grown."

"It was just a matter of time." Riku acknowledge from besides me. I agreed. At first, I loathed the day where that happened. But when I realized the power the Keyblade gave me… I wanted this day to come. Maybe I could even stand up to Kairi with this thing! I had summoned it out of pure anticipation. I was sooo going to kick ass with this!

"Okay, here's how it goes. Tron will pair you with random people of the same half of the table. In short, you won't get to free stomp the weaklings! You will fight just once. This is just for us to realize if you've been training OR if you've been sitting your ass on the TV all day! Are we clear?!" I was kinda disappointed… I wanted to fight strong people, not guys I would easily beat…

"Yes sir!"

"Okay then! This is preparation for the end of year tournament, so make the best of it! Let the games begin!

* * *

**Shin's PoV:**

"Okay, I think I got it." I told my mother. The other two had already left and Terra was resting on the bed.

"Good. Any doubts, just call. Terra should wake up in a couple of hours. Tell that to Jecht for me when you reach P.E. okay?" I didn't quite get that.

"What? You still want me to go?" I asked, bummed out. I had been through so much psychological stress yet…

"Yes! Now, gogogo!" When she got like that, nothing could stop her. Before I could say something, I was literally ported out.

* * *

**Merlina's PoV:**

Now that I've gotten everyone out of the way…

"Grandpa!" I called, grandpa Merlin answering.

"Yes dear?" He asked, as if he didn't know what I wanted.

"I did good today!" He smiled, seeing me jump up and down like a kindergartener.

"Yes you did… and here's your reward!" And with that he summoned a mountain of his homemade… I mean, magic made… CHOCOLATE.

"CHOCOLAAAAAAAATE!" I shouted, jumping into the pile. What? We're all kids on the inside!

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

Everyone was done fighting… or close to it but me. Roxas was fighting Seifer, Riku had lost to Xion, even if the details of it were scarce, he seemed pretty bummed out. Bartz beat Naminé. The ones without a "pair" was me and Kairi. Because guess what… I got Shinryu and she got Terra. Kairi versus Terra would be HUUUUGE… if she were here! Me? I was disappointed that I didn't get to fight. Until…

"What? Terra is sleeping? Pft, fine. I'll delay it to four O'clock if she's up. That way, everyone in the school can see it! And before you open your mouth kid, it's not up for discussion." I looked back and all I wanted to come true did! Shinryu was right there, already in armor and all!

"Shin! Glad you could make it!" I shouted, running up to them. "You here for the round?!"

"Yeah, mom didn't let me cut class. So, we're having duels?" He asked, I nodded.

"Everyone is getting done, let's take that arena over there." I lead him to it and told him how it had gone. As we reached, we saw our friends pilling up to see us. We were the last ones apparently. Even Roxas was being pulled by Naminé to the arena after BARELY managing to beat Seifer. I was surprised… and Seifer was PISSED. But enough of that. Here we were. Ready to battle. Eye-to-eye. I was going to actually fight someone!

"Sora. Have you been practicing?" He asked me as the arena recognized us and changed. Yeah, they did that here. We were now on a circular plateau with various rocks budging out of the ground for cover and obstacles. Of course, there was also the edge, it acted much like a ring out. Only you died… virtually speaking of course.

"Practicing? Dude, I've got the Keyblade! Do you see how fast and strong I am now?!" I shouted back at him, the virtual wind making it hard to listen. I quickly whipped out the Kingdom Key and prepared for battle. I told myself I had to go easy on the poor guy. I mean, he wasn't Riku or Kairi, he couldn't keep up with me! I did notice how his look was one of disapproval at my answer but I paid it no mind. I gained momentum, I charged, jumped, swung and… missed. I… didn't expect that. He had EASILY dodged my vertical slash by stepping to the right. Worse yet, I barely managed to leave with my head in my shoulders as the massive broadsword swipe scratched the side of it before I jumped back. _"Did I go… too easy on him?"_

"C'mon Sora, stop playing around!" Roxas yelled from the audience. Maybe I should. If it was too much, I'd slow down, but for now, I had to play it safe. I took a deep breath and tightened my hold. I had never realized how different Shin's eyes were when he fought. It was one of the VERY few times he seemed completely awake, like he was analyzing me.

"Pft… like you can analyze someone mid-fight…" I scuffed, pushing away what I thought to be a foolish notion. "Shin! I'm going to go at full strength now, get ready!" I figured he would be better off with a warning. Instead of being intimidated or anything, he just heaved the claymore on his shoulder and signaled me to come. Oh, he was SO going to get it. This time, I gave it my all and sprinted to his location, doing the fastest sideways swipe I could. Finishing that with one blow… it didn't happen. He blocked it. Yes, he went flying against a nearby rock, but I had no idea how he blocked it. Well, I was going to take it. I jumped right after him and thrust at where he was in the wall, aiming for the head. I felt the Keyblade collide, not with his head, but the rock. Right after, thunder cackled.

"Spellblade: Thundara!" I jumped back on sheer instinct, again, only avoiding the swipe barely, but this time, it caught me on the side of the arm. Thing is even only grazing me, I felt the electric current enter my nervous system and wreak havoc inside my body. I cringed as I landed on one knee.

"What the heck was that…?" I spat, trying to regain control of my body. The thunder had really done a number on my body functions.

"Stop playing around Sora!" I heard Tidus shout. Thing is… I wasn't playing around now. I saw Shinryu run at me and jump with sword held high. He seemed so slow… I easily dodged, jumping to the top of a nearby rock. I knew I was better than him! Why was I so afraid then?

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"Sora isn't playing around." I said, even though it pained me to.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked me.

"Look at his eyes." I pointed at the screen, everyone looking at the mess his eyes were. "They are unfocused, he doesn't know what to do." He was falling into the oldest trap in the book…

"Why? Sora is above that guy in every possible way!" Tidus shouted.

"Not every way. I just didn't believe that the difference was so large…" I heard Riku say that. Yeah, we both knew what Sora was doing wrong.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"_Why… why?!"_I should be able to hit him! I move faster! He shouldn't be able to divert the slashes, I'm stronger! He shouldn't be able to counter, his sword's heavier! Then why… was… I… losing?! It was driving me insane. And what was that thing? Spellblade? It was like he charged the sword with magic to make up for… his lack of normal control. That was a good way around it. But that didn't worry me. When he tried to use his "Spellblade: Blizzara" I just casted fire on every part he hit, so it subdued the effect. I eventually caught him trying to do a two-handed overhead slash on me, blocking with the Kingdom Key sideways. _"This is my chance… Push him back and…"_ I did so, again proving how I was stronger than him. "Counter!" I shouted, spinning my body into a full throttle sideways sweep… it missed. "HOW?!" I yelled in frustration, seeing Shin land a fair distance from me.

"His body was already moving backwards when you blocked!" I heard Kairi yell. I realized what that mean… he predicted me. THAT'S how he was dodging me. Because he KNEW what I was going to do! How? That was all that was in my mind at that moment. How?!

"I hate to sound like Bane Sora… but victory defeated you." He told me, lunging. I instinctively tried to block high when I saw him raise his sword to his shoulder. Turns out, he just ran in and punched me. "Tell me Sora. How are you stronger than most of us, faster than most of us and have a much better weapon than ANY of us and still, you are losing to some guy who would have no chance against Riku, Xion or god forbid Kairi? The ones who you, in theory, should be challenging!" I wish I had an answer.

"I don't know!" I shouted back, jumping back to my feet and shooting a Fira fireball at him. He easily dodged, like he knew I was going to do that. He lunged at me and I did the same, clashing the Kingdom Key and the Silver Sol Firesword.

"You slowly lost something these last two months Sora. Determination, guts, whatever you want to call it. Something you had when you were "the underdog". When you got the Keyblade and even more when you started to realize the full extent of the power it gave you… you thought you were the king of the world, didn't you?" I felt like I had just been slapped right in the face. "I told you two months ago. If you wanted to be in SOLDIER, you should come and train with all of us. You were the ONLY one who never appeared. Of course I can predict you. You fight like a kid who just got his sword!" He shouted, pushing me away. How did he overpower me? "Why do you think Eraqus said you were missing something?!"

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"The kid already lost. His head is not in there anymore." Jecht said from my side.

"I honestly thought Sora was joking with all the boasting he did…" I told him. I really did. When I met him, he was the guy I'd say would work hard to reach his goals and yet, here he was, the wasted potential that was being left behind.

"Well, maybe he will be, if he ever boasts again. He's lucky though. If it were anyone else, he would've lost and not known why. At least this guy is giving him a ladder of his high horse, not punching him off." I agreed with him on that one…

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"Sora. You told me the voice said that you could become a hero. Is THIS how you think someone does that? A weapon doesn't make the wielder Sora. It's time you realized that." And he continued to be right. By this point, I couldn't even keep up with him, my head was too full of doubts to concentrate on the fight. I was getting burned, frozen and shocked left and right. I had absolutely no idea what to do. The worst part? I knew how I had brought this all upon myself. How hypocritical I was to Roxas... I told him to stay and to work hard, only to have me slack off. And Eraqus saw that in me. Before anyone else. That's why he didn't agree to train me. I wasn't willing to learn. Deep down, I thought I was the best, just because I was lucky enough for the Keyblade to choose me. I had even let go of the thing that DID make it choose me. And then, the tip of his sword was leaning onto my neck. "In a mission, you would be dead." He told me. With a deep sigh, I dropped my Keyblade.

"I forfeit…" I declared. Everyone who was trying to tell me ways to get out of that situation became silent. The arena vanished, leaving us back in the real world, on the disk. Xion came to me first, but I pushed her aside and began walking to the entrance.

"Sora, you can't run away from your responsibilities. Especially the ones you yourself put on you." I heard Shinryu say. Probably the last thing he would too. Thank god.

"I know. I just have to… clear my head…" I told everyone in the room. I peered back from the corner of my eye and saw Jecht stopping anyone from following me. I also saw Kairi's eyes. They felt… disappointed.

"That's just what I turned out to be, wasn't it?" I asked the Keyblade that had rematerialized in my hand. "A huge disappointment."

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_Snap out of it Sora!"_

"_Master Eraqus!"_

"_That's what we call… the Dalamud."_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Teach Me Master!

* * *

Profiles:

Shantotto _Windrust _(Final Fantasy XI, only she knows her age): A Tartaru, this woman's size betrays her age and power. One of the three genius mages from the past generation, she has an aptitude for two things. Destroying things with Black Magic and rhyming, which she does masterfully. With her unyielding appetite for knowledge, she, along with Merlina, left for an inter-world travel to learn the secrets of magic, the Ultimate Spell being her prime objective.

Jecht _Blitz_(Final Fantasy X, 41): Four times Blitzball World Champion and famous brawler. Father to Tidus, there is nothing this guy loves more than a good brawl… except for equally good beer.

"Strider" Hiryu _Geraldine of Eblan_ (Strider, 29): Edge's older brother who was always a much more by-the-book Ninja than his brother, keeping emotions to the minimum. He's still much like his brother on the inside though, honorable and kind. None of the two wants to be king and, because of that, they are engaged in a pushing war for the throne.

Merlina Magus _Verus_ (Not telling, 38): Shinryu's rather… eccentric mother. Magical prodigy unmatched ever since Merlin's birth, her childishness is only surpassed by her thirst for knowledge. She'll stop at nothing to gain more, going as far as to team up with former roommate Shantotto in the most dangerous expeditions possible. Despite this she does care for her family and friends above all else.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Well people, here it is. Sora got the necessary "talk" he needed to have ever since chapter six. People were saying he seemed like a weakling. He was, but it was meant to be. More importantly, he was overconfident. Now, shall we see if he can get over this and become a total badass? And to the one person who DID point out Terra was overpowered in, you know who you are, she just got nerfed. Why did I wait so long? Well, you'll see what I want to do with this next chapter. And did anyone notice the blatant references to a certain series after the Necronomicon appeared? Now, any opinion about all of this and how this is going? If so, you know what to do. I swear, I'll answer whatever you want to have answered. Even if you don't have questions, leave your thoughts bellow!


	14. Teach Me Master!

******Author's Note:**Twelve now? You guys are too much! Well, let's get cracking. Every single scene in this chapter counts for the plot. Every scene I do has hidden clues. These ones though… are not so hidden.

**PS:** Answering two anonymous reviews here. I normally answer by PM so yeah.

**Number one:** They get their Keyblades when and IF the story has them get it. Don't wanna ruin the surprise. As for Ven... here he is.

**Number two**: Gratuitous SoraxKai coming right up.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Fourteen**

******Teach Me Master!**

* * *

Pure white was the room where we now find ourselves, thirteen pilla… You know what? Screw this, you all know where I'm going with this, it's the Organization's meeting room! Now that I avoided a wasted paragraph describing stuff EVERYONE KNOWS, let's get back to the matter at hand. All but three chairs were occupied.

"Why did you summon us big X?" Braig asked, strangely not referring to his boss by his true name. That was what they did when not in battle… right?

"Well, for once, Dyme managed to be… useful." Xemnas said, causing everyone in the rom but him and the person he was talking about to gasp in surprise. Heck, Braig off his chair completely, falling ten meters head first into the ground.

"Dyme as in… Demyx? You're pulling my leg here, aren't you boss?!" He asked, stuttering as he did so.

"Hey! I'm a member of this Organization too!" The man with the pronounced blond mullet and blue eyes known as Demyx to outsiders and Dyme to the ones on the organization shouted.

"Of course you are. Every good company needs a mascot!" Elenar released in-between her laughter.

"That was uncalled for…" Dyme whined, slumping down on his seat.

"Now that you have become silent… can I continue?" All the members acknowledged that as they noticed an inkling of frustration on their leader's voice. "Very well. To tell the full truth, Dyme's usefulness came at the cost of a failure. He was found scouting the Coliseum by Lenneth Valkyrie… who proceeded to beat him until he was an inch away from death. As expected really." Elenar started blaring out her guts in laughter.

"HEY! She's Class Zero! Not like I was beaten by a First Class… or got myself frozen by a THIRD!" Dyme spouted, for the first time shooting something back to the woman who tormented him for fun. Now, if we were playing Pokémon, I'd bet Blaine would erupt into the room shouting "YOU BETTER HAVE SOME BURN HEAL!" because I can smell the burn from here. However, burning Elenar wasn't his best idea. Her laughter ceased and the only thing left was an expression that had come all the way up from the seventh ring of HELL.

"You are worse than dead…" She hissed.

"No he is not. He speaks the truth." Xemnas intervened, to which Elenar pretended to let the matter go, but when he wasn't looking, she signaled decapitation at the younger man.

"_I'm boned…" _Dyme told himself.

"Now… without further interruptions…" That came off as more of an order than a request. "Dyme of course opened a Corridor of Darkness to escape HOWEVER, as he was traversing it, a stray spear of light entered with him and exploded, knocking him out of his senses." Of course this originated tons of snickering among he crowd, quickly silenced by Xemnas' cold look. "This caused him to fall into a precipice of nothingness. According to what he said, when he woke up, he found himself in a barren wasteland, nothing in sight but a river, a town, and a castle. He tried to escape using the corridor, yet, he found himself unable to for reasons still unknown to me. However, interestingly, Even's network was able to track him. As he did not come back, I thought it would be him wasting his time as usual, so I proceeded to go and teach him not to take his missions so lightly. When I arrived, he told me not to close the Corridor and, once I stepped onto the world… I understood. It is there."

"What do you mean with "it" sir?" Aeleus asked from his seat.

"The Jury." Xemnas replied, his list curling into a twist smile.

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"Okay everyone, time to hit the showers! Kairi and Terra's match is postponed for a couple of hours, be back after lunch if you care." Jecht shouted just as Sora had bolted out of the room. How could I care? He was completely broken by what had just happened, showers my ass! I started to run in the door's direction, but I saw his brawny shirtless body blocking my way. I didn't care, I pretended to go to one side, to which I saw him jump to that side then bolted straight forward, almost touching his skin as I jumped over his outstretched leg. I heard him whistle:

"Some moves you got there! The match will be interesting!" I heard him scuff as that was the only thing that mattered. "Oh one more thing… monkey boy, stay here."

"God no…"

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

I had hit my lowest low. I mean, holly shit did this make me realize how much of a joke I had been for the last two months. It's not like I was blissfully unaware of how the others were working their asses off, no, it was hard to not hear Kairi working her ass off just outside the house for more than half of her free time. The others weren't even half as radical, but they still practiced. Me? I had clung to the "guarantee" of becoming a hero and slacked off…

Feeling like trash, I just stumbled away aimlessly to the outside of the gym, ignoring any questions about my well-being. It was not until I had almost left the gym's sight when I heard a voice.

"Sora! Wait up!" I recognized the voice and that's exactly why I kept going. Heck, I started to run… as if I could outrun her. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted as soon as I began running. Now, I could run a lot faster than a normal person due to… it, but to think I could outrun the fastest runner in High School was just stupid of me. Not even a minute later she landed on top of me, tackling me to the ground.

"The hell is your problem?!" I shouted after I got back my senses. That had actually hurt a lot, falling face first on the floor was never pleasant. She didn't care one bit, before I knew it Kairi had flipped me to a ventral position, staring me right in the eyes.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Kairi blared at me, eyes burning mine with the sheer intensity of her stare. I turned my head sideways and replied:

"You know what's wrong with m-"

**SLAP!**

That would've taken a lesser man's head off! I swear my jaw was broken by that colossal slap.

"Snap out of it Sora!" She demanded, grabbing my face with both hands and making me stare right in the eyes. "This isn't the person that managed to change me in only a few days!" I stared back at her blankly, still stunned by the pain but especially so because of how Kairi of all people had disobeyed the teacher just to come and… tell me I wasn't useless? And even then, Kairi didn't CHANGE, she just stopped hiding what she was, so her point was mute.

"People don't change Kai. They just-"

**SLAP!**

"BULLSHIT!" I was beginning to think the best way to approach this was to close my mouth and keep it that way… "I knew you'd take it hard, but now you're just getting ridiculous! People change Sora. If you don't like what you are now then stop being a self-loathing oaf and DO SOMETHING! Prove to other people that you aren't what they think you are! YOU taught me that!" Wow… she really jumped directly into her point. And I don't know what it was, if she actually made sense in my mind or if it was something else. Some of that little irrational emotion that you may or may not have when near another person. Of course, the answer only came much later. I exhaled sharply and took Kairi's hands off my face. She had the courtesy of taking her knees off my shoulders as I nursed my nearly broken jaw.

"I guess it's just how they say… when you're sad, stop being sad and be awesome instead." Yeah, I said that.

"You did NOT just say that…" Kairi sighed, picking me up forcefully. "Look, don't try and sweep this off like it was nothing. I know you're feeling bad and really… you should. But use those feelings to do something productive, don't wallow like a crybaby." Holy shit… was I being emotionally consoled by… KAIRI?! She HAD changed…

"Fine… I'll just see if I can find a way to not hold you guys back." I told her, scratching the back of my head and giving one of those completely sorry excuses for a smile. She giggled at that, she seemed to do that a lot recently…

"Now let's cheer you up… and what better way to do so than with Ice Cream?!" Okay, now she was just getting WEIRD.

"It's lunch time!" I shot back but it was too late, she had already gotten me in a headlock and up up and away!

"Oh yeah… well, what better way to cure a depression than an industrial quantity of miscellaneous sweets for lunch?!" Interesting proposal…

"I'm… I'm down with that!" I exclaimed as we landed on the parlor. Kairi just dragged me in and we noticed we weren't alone on this. Just one more table occupied. I didn't notice who they were but well, Zell came to take our order immediately so we didn't care. "Zell, give me pancakes, waffles, cakes… whatever! I need to get this guy out of his depression." She told the boxer, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're… going to have all that for lunch?" He asked, inspecting the outside just to see if this was not a joke.

"Hey! It works when I get down so shut up and take his gil!" Wait… what?

"Hum… MY gil?!" I asked her, confused to if that was a mispronunciation of "our" or if she was really going to make me buy her lunch.

"Yeah! You know how much I own that smartass because YOU didn't train? Twenty gil! That's three lunches right there! You're getting off easy!"

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

"Pay up Riku." Shinryu told the silver haired teen.

"Tsk… I should've known Kairi would try and lighten up his mood." Riku cursed, giving Shinryu his twenty gil.

"And that's one hundred…" He snickered, thinking about what to do with it.

* * *

**Back in to Sora:**

I have to admit it. Even though I'd wake up tomorrow with serious stomach problems and my teeth would fall out from all the sugar, this actually felt good. I mean, really good. I found myself with an honest smile on my lips before I knew it. We tried most of the stuff the store offered us. My wallet would suffer if it wasn't still filled with cash after that whole mission. Besides, the SOLDIER 3rd Class gave me a twenty-five percent discount in everything within the school, so that was definitely a plus.

"Cheered up yet?" Kairi asked, staring at me with one hand supporting her head while she held a waffle on the other. I replied the only way I knew. The goofy way. I instantly shot my head up, all of my face covered in the different toppings, from caramel to vanilla, passing through chocolate, cheeks full of food and even my hair joined the food party, and I nodded… furiously. Of course, any pieces of stray food on my hair flew everywhere, especially on top of her. She laughed and so did I after I swallowed the food. After that fight of laughter, she looked at me with a more serious look. "Look, Sora… I may have a solution for your "problem"." I tilted my head to the side, confused. She sighed in response to my obliviousness. "I mean, I know how to get you in shape."

"Oh… that. What do you have in mind?" I asked her, all my worries dissolving. If she knew what to do, I trusted her.

"Well, there are two ways to go about this." She said, holding up two fingers. "One. You go to Eraqus and ask him to tutor you, explaining just what happened." Well, that one was obvious.

"And the second one?" I asked. She giggled.

"We do the same thing… except we get Terra to ask him." Flawless logic.

"So in essence, blackmail him." I pointed out. She shrugged. You gotta do what you gotta do, huh?

"Well, we're done here. Let's get an ice cream for the road and go." She told me, I nodded in agreement and slipped in the last piece of cake. We headed to the counter and Kairi asked: "I'd like a strawberry sundae…" She ordered, to which Zell rocked his head.

"Sorry, but those guys got them all." I looked to the side and saw how the table that we saw going in was still filled. Was that…

"BRAAAAAIN FREEEZE!" Dante hollered, slamming his head on his table.

"Tsk… this is why I don't like coming with him anywhere. Isn't that right Nero?" Patty asked a Dante lookalike... which was now on the floor, clutching his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"Fine… I'll have whatever spikes' having." Kairi told him, looking at me for an answer. I didn't think twice.

"Sea-Salt Ice-Cream!" I shouted, clamoring for my favorite treat.

"'Kay. Coming right up!" He exclaimed, dunking bellow the counter. Little did we know at the time, he encountered something bellow. Yet, he came back up swiftly. A giant cone of sea-salt ice-cream in his hand. "Here you go!" He exclaimed, handing us the cone. That thing was too big even for me! I wondered what he was thinking.

"Zell, aren't the cones usually half the size?" I asked him, to which he gave a confused expression and replied.

"I gave you the couple-size. What, you mean you aren't on a date?" Thank God we hadn't picked up the cone yet. I would've dropped it for sure and by the looks of it, so would Kairi. Shocked was an understatement. The cogs in our heads started to turn and we realized just what we looked like.

"Get your mind off the gutter Zell! We're just friends…" Kairi shot back, losing the power in her voice by the end of the phrase. Zell rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, you could have TOLD me that. The shipment for the cones is due to this afternoon so I only have this sea salt cone left. It's take it or leave it." He told us, crossing his arms. I was about to send it back but I didn't do it in time.

"We'll… take it." Kairi said, handing over my card and taking the ice cream. "It's not like we have anything to hide, is it?"

"Yeah. Pft…" I agreed and, to my defense, it was "kind of" true. My conscious being wasn't feeling anything it needed to hide. Yet, we all know how there's always more to it. Anyway, with that, we hesitantly left the shop to go to Eraqus' office… little did we know what happened when we closed the door.

* * *

**Back inside the shop:**

"THEY FELL FOR IT! Oh god… you are right, they ARE gullible!" Zell exclaimed, looking down the counter, finding no one.

"Embarrassment always decreases a human's perception of the situation… one of the many quirks of the heart." Cuore snickered, now sitting on Zell's shoulder. "You did great though, could have sworn you were an actor."

"Aw shucks, don't sweat it. Now go on and… totally not stalk them!" Zell told the girl that had approached him just as he was going for the ice-cream. He already knew the kind of "work" she did.

"I know." Cuore told him, already at the entrance. "Want to see just how much they progress." And with that, she vanished.

* * *

**Back to Sora:**

This was so… awkward. Thank god most people were at lunch right about now because every random person we passed through stared at us wide-eyed. Kai had gained quite the reputation on the school, being a newcomer and a genius, and to have her share an ice-cream cone with me gave all the wrong vibes. Hell, even for me it was giving too many bad vibes. Every time I tried to go for a lick of it, bam, Kairi tried it as well. Of course, this led to both of us backing off… and I was totally NOT blushing!

"Look, the ice-creams melting… let's just take turns." Kairi suggested, me acknowledging it with a nod I wasn't sure she saw. "I'll go first… Hum… salty, but sweet!" She said just after taking a lick. "I like it!"

"Never heard that comment before…" I commentated sarcastically as I did the same. "OH wait…" And well, it seemed to work out of a while, us taking unspoken turns at the ice-cream as we approached our destination. The ice-cream quickly dwindled and it was now on the last licks. Now, thing is, we were now arriving to the directory so I thought it would be a good idea to take a huge bite of the ice-cream and leave the rest to Kairi, so we could go in faster. Now… remember what I said about great, or not-so great minds thinking alike? At first, it was all going smoothly, the flavor was the same, the temperature of it was the same, the texture was the same but THEN… I swear ice-creams aren't supposed to be soft… and warm. I wasn't really paying attention and boy oh boy should I have. Yeah, for those of you who didn't realize it yet, me and Kairi were in the very intimate position of locking lips. I was shocked and, apparently, so was she. So shocked that we did nothing but stand there like morons, staring at each other as both our faces burned red and our hearts stopped beating. I must say though, she looked quite a bit more attractive than usual.

"Hum… am I interrupting something?" Oh by all that is holy… Out of all the times we could have run into LEA, it HAD to be now, hadn't it? "Because it sure looks like it!" Needless to say, we both woke up from our "trance" and quickly tried to muster a straight face. We really and I mean REALLY couldn't. We were doing that one face, you know, the one where you twist your lips while looking at everything BUT people's eyes? "Kairi and Sora sitting…" I couldn't let him sing that!

"Look, Lea, I KNOW what it seems like but it was an accident!" I shouted, trying to shut the red-haired guy before it was too late.

"Yeah! It's not like we're dating or anything! We just went for the last bit of the ice-cream at the same time that's all!" Kairi agreed, even though we could FEEL the cynicism coming from Lea's expression.

"So you were sharing an ice-cream…" I knew where he was going with this.

"Which was the last one on the store. Not our fault." He told him. He nodded and kept going.

"And casually took the last bite at the same time… and ended up in a smooch?" He was scratching his chin, as if he was a cop evaluating if a testimony was correct.

"T-that's about it…" I replied, stuttering at the mention of smooch. To think I'd actually accidentally locked lips with her. Does that count as a kiss? More importantly, does that mean I'm dead?!

"Meh, figures. Kairi is way out of your league spikes." I had no idea if I was to feel happy he bought it or if I was to feel insulted. But then… betrayal.

"True!" Kairi exclaimed after a giggle. I thought we were on the same boat!

"Of course I'm way out of her league. I am on league of my own!" I exclaimed.

"The League of Extraordinary Dorks?" Kairi asked.

"UUH! You better have some BURN HEAL!" He would know all about that… damn pyro.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" I threatened. Kairi laughed and proceeded to flick her finger on my nose, I swore she was this close to breaking it. "I immediately regret my statement!" And with that, the atmosphere was gone and everything went back to normal.

"Well, gonna go have lunch with Isa. See ya later, totally-not-lovebirds!" I swore I detected a twinge of sarcasm… but I digress. We nodded at each other and went to see Eraqus.

* * *

"Oh, Sora, Kairi. Hello! How may I help you?" Éclair's memory was as flawless as ever it would seem.

"We are here to speak to director Eraqus. Do you happen to know where he is?" I asked the platinum blonde.

"You're the second ones in a few minutes. He's in the training room, but do wait till he finishes talking." She asked us. We nodded and off we went. But again, we missed something.

"That was… beautiful…" Cuore said, whipping a tear from her right eye.

Arriving at the large open tilled white space, we were greeted by… Roxas?

"Is that… Roxas?" Kairi asked as she saw that ass black haired lookalike of me send a blonde spiky-haired teen to the wall.

"Looks like it… but can't be. One, he has a Keyblade, two, he's using it backwards." I pointed out. He was just a freakishly similar lookalike, even more than… him.

"Took you long enough to put that in those eggs you call heads! That guy is my brother Ven. He's like a shitty version of me!" I'll leave you to guess who was saying that. "So… what're Miss Bitch-Turned-Princess and Sir Shit-For-Brains doing here?" He got instantly nailed in the face for that.

"People like you just tick me off the wrong way…" Kairi hissed, rubbing her fist. Vanitas laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling before starting to bellow laughter.

"You got quite the right hand girlie! Eraqus is over there if you need him. Me? I have to teach my brother some lessons." Damn, and I thought Kairi had been a bitch…

For our own sake, we got away from Vanitas before Kairi went Terminator on him and headed towards the corner of the room, where Eraqus was talking with a man I'd never seen before. The man had shoulder-length jet black hair and wore a jeweled tiara but what made it weird was how everything he wore was medieval looking, from the black plate with silver linings to the matching cape. As we approached we decided that it would be best to take cover the best we could behind a nearby throne-like chair.

"Yes Eraqus, the Feymarch is still divided in two as of now. Normally, I'd ask for some help with the situation, but I think human interference would only make it worse. The reason I am here however, if far from being a scuffle between beliefs in the Feymarch. Didn't you or any of your mages feel it yesterday? That swift familiar touch of ancient magic inside your bodies?" Eraqus stroked his beard and nodded.

"I did and it was more than tingling for Merlina and Merlin. Neither of those could sleep. Shantotto even came to my room to warn me of it. It did not last long, but apparently any mages and the ones that were on the Dreadnought felt it… Dante included. It was like… an echo." Whatever they were talking about, it seemed BIG so we just listened.

"An echo from the past… Eraqus, the city's seal has been broken." Eraqus cringed.

"The destroyed capital of Palamecia…" He whispered.

"The "Jury's" resting place. What you felt was merely an echo… of what broke the worlds." We had hit a mine of gold when we got in on this precise moment, hadn't we?! This was HUGE.

"What should we do?" Eraqus questioned.

"Firstly, let's ask the rapscallions what they are here doing." Aaaaand our cover was blown. Before we knew it, the man had vanished in a silver blur and was now standing just in front of our crouching selves. "It's been quite a while." Wait… he knew us? The voice WAS surprisingly familiar but I couldn't remember any guy I'd met who had the same one.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… I don't remember who you are." I told the tall man, causing a chuckle to escape his mouth.

"Every human has the same response…" He mused, closing his eyes and opening them, revealing the iris of a lizard. Wait… lizard?!

"B-Bahamut?!" We both spurt, looking at each other in shock and then back to him. "But… how?!"

"Surprisingly sharp… the spiky one at least. Yes. I am Bahamut. To answer your question… it is common knowledge between SOLDIERs that the upper Escalon of Espers all possess human-like bodies. Espers like King Leviathan… Queen Asura… Odin… may Espers can do what I can do." I honestly was so desensitized to this kind of stuff I went along with the fact that dragons had human forms that barely looked any different from ours… A psychologist would kill himself if he saw me.

"Well, Mister Bahamut, I can say you do look badass in that form!" And that was the "Sora" side of me talking. He did, but that served no purpose whatsoever but gain a little favor off him.

"Why thank you… but enough of that. Why are you here may I ask?" He asked, Eraqus just now arriving at our location.

"Sora needs to ask something of Eraqus." Kairi explained, forcefully pushing me to the front so I could confront Eraqus. I looked into the Master's analyzing eyes as I thought of things to say. I won't lie, I was sweating and my legs were shaking. I had to hold back the urge to fall on my knees and beg for him to accept me.

"Master… I know I've been a lazy, good for nothing, cocky brat now. I felt that in first person not much longer than an hour ago. I now know what I was missing when you told me I did not qualify for apprenticeship… I lacked drive. Well, I can promise you this Director! I'm all about drive now!" Okay, It was by then that I realized the conversation was taking a turn for the worse very fast, so I quickly finished it with a: "So… would you give me a chance to prove myself?" Eraqus looked pensive for a moment, even going as far as to shake his head. My heart fell.

"Director! I've seen what happened to him. He realized what he was doing was wrong! I swear!" I eyed Kairi strangely. There was despair in her voice… why would she care so much? Not that I had much time to think over, as the elder man just chuckled before laughing happily.

"I was going to accept him either way, but it is good to know you care so much for your…" He coughed. "Friend."

"_What's with all the people just ASSUMING any of us has any kind of feelings for the other? Now that's just silly, isn't it?"_I mused in my head, missing the giant blush from someone right next to me. But still, I was happy as all hell could be: "Thanks Dire- I mean MASTER Eraqus!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and shaking it furiously. The dragon/adult to the side chuckled.

"Now who does that remind you of?" He asked Eraqus who smiled back.

"Hard to say." He replied sarcastically. Of course, I had no idea what they were on about, neither was I gonna have. "Now, go take a bath you two, I can tell you've been through Jecht…" Now that he mentioned it… he was right. We kinda smelled. The sweat had already dried up yes, but I still felt… dirty.

"Let's go to the dorm Sora. Maybe the rest is there, we still have two hours till I actually have my test-slash-spar." Kairi suggested, grabbing my wrist and bolting away again. I swear I was getting tired of those spurts. And you know what we missed…

"At least ONE of the halves is starting to work. Today has been a good day…" The mystical little girl mused before vanishing in a cloud of mist.

* * *

Nothing much happened when we got to the dorm. No one was really there. We just jumped to one of the showers each and took a quick bath. Kairi was honestly the only girl who didn't take a billion years when entering or leaving the bathroom, which was good. We were fast enough to take the shower and make a break for the consoles just as the rest of the group arrived. We bantered there and explained just what had happened, leaving out "that"… and Kairi gave Shinryu the rest of his money, which, by the way, made it so most of everyone was pissed at me for THAT and not what you expected them to be. Terra wasn't there and I kinda expected that, but Shin for some reason refused to say what had happened on the tower, he just kept saying that she was going to be alright now… Well, we shrugged it off and waited for the spar, we could ask her personally.

* * *

**Now, back on the virtual reality arena room inside the gym:**

"Well, this is gonna be quite the show! And I'm going to memorize every single move they make!" Bartz was exclaiming as we got into the room. And boy I didn't expect… THIS.

"Is the whole freaking school here?!" Kairi blurted at the giant congregation of people there for what was to be, in essence, the end of a P.E. Class.

"Well, it would be only natural. Even when the birds are young, one can admire them." Speaking like he was acting, delicate movements, long, flowing lavender hair… yeah, that was Zidane's brother. "That and I must say, the opening act is rather ecstatic." Kuja said, looking at the screen where Zidane was getting the living shit kicked out of him. No other expression could apply.

"What about monkey boy? Where's all that strength you showed me not even a week ago?! Don't worry, we'll do these "special training sessions" until you get it back!" Damn, Jecht could hold a grudge. I don't see how, "getting obliterated" cuts it as training either.

"I can't believe HE'S here…" Kairi hissed in a way I'd honestly never seen do. She was clutching her fists and staring intently at the other side of the room. I followed her eyes and came to lock eyes with the silver-haired Mister-Perfection that was Sephiroth. Wasn't that Rufus Shinra's kid? He was talking with a couple of people but seemed to sense the stare, turning his head just to send the smuggest smirk imaginable to Kairi. He even went as far as to mouth "Good Luck". I already didn't like that guy.

"Kai, don't let him get to you." That guy… Cloud was it? For someone who was Kairi's brother I rarely saw him. He seemed really quiet and serious, not sure if I liked that. "Just do your best. It's just an overblown spar." And he had just summed up this entire thing in one word. Overblown. I mean shit, I got how the high school students would like to see it, and even then, I thought most would bail, but the room was brimming with people. We should have charged tickets. Kairi nodded at her brother and rushed to the virtualization ring just to get away.

"Jecht, that's enough really, let that poor boy go." Merlina told from the microphone at the computer. No, I did not see her come, she just kinda… appeared.

"Pft. Fine!" Jecht retorted, reappearing on the ring together with a mentally scarred Zidane. Of course he didn't have flesh wounds… just spiritual ones. "Whoa, lotsa guys here!" Captain obvious. "Wouldn't this be a problem? She's doesn't exactly "like" crowds. She's more… afraid of them." He asked. As they talked however, I saw Shinryu have a quick exchange of words with Kairi. Wonder what it was…

"Correction. It WOULD be a problem!" Mer exclaimed, snapping her fingers, to which Terra appeared on the virtualization ring, confused as the mage pressed the button. "If I weren't so good at what I do!" I had to ask her what she DID but oh well, I think most of the people realized how the match was starting and they all shut up and looked to the screen.

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

"_If Terra is acting strange… please go easy on her. The moment you see her normal self though, you can go all Gung-ho on her."_ What the heck did Shin mean by that? The doubts plagued me as I got myself up from the sudden virtualization and saw how even Terra wasn't expecting it. Well, she seemed normal for the most part, if a bit… off I dunno how to describe it. You know when you wake up and you have no idea where you are? That's the kind of vibe she was giving. The I looked around…

"The school?! Really?!" I shouted to out loud.

"Mister Eraqus thought it would be… interesting for you to fight in a place you know off. Gives birth to more… Creativity." Tron told me. "Now, if you would."

"Well Terra… you ready for this?" I asked her. She just nodded and summoned a small short sword with a thin blade and pinkish handle. _"Why? She can handle broadswords her size, why would she pick, in a world which provides you with anything you ask for and have been in contact with, a small sword like that?"_ I decided to start going easy on her. She did seem a little out of herself.

"What're you waiting for?! Boss Music?!" I heard Merlina shout and, as if it was not enough of a punch to the fourth wall… she literally gave us boss music. She had clubbed the fourth wall with a friggin' mace.

*Cue: The Decisive Battle from FFVI*

"Ah, the wonders of virtual reality…" I sighed sarcastically. "Well, here I come Terra!" I announced, lunging at the girl in front of me. She poised her sword to discourage a frontal assault… as if. I kept running but, just as I was about to touch the sword, I ducked and swept with my right leg. She expected this however and jumped. Yes, jumped. She didn't fly. Why, I couldn't answer. Anyway, my response would be the same either way. I back flipped, half-hoping to Terra's chest. Surprisingly… I did. She coughed and was projected upwards. Now, I could have followed up, but I was still stunned that I had… hit and I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her so I let her land safely on the ground. She then proceeded to slice the air with her arm.

"Blizzara! Fira!" She chanted, hurling her characteristic chunk of ice in my direction, followed by a ball of fire. I jumped over it easily only to feel thunder cackling. "Thundara!"

"Oh crap!" I cursed as I noticed how most the air was. The fire had vaporized the ice. Needless to say, I was quite… shocked at the development. Get it? But not nearly as much as I thought I was going to be. I thought I was a goner right there, but she only hurt me, I didn't even lose any of my senses when the electricity reached my nervous system. _"Is she… going easy on me? No… No she isn't."_ There was something fishy there, and I was going to find out what. I landed on my feet and readied myself for another lunge. When I did so, I saw Terra took a more proactive stance on it. She charged me. Again, it felt weird… she was so slow. She had been two times faster than me on the test. Yet, she was as fast as Sora now! This lead to me simply twirling around her, making her miss her slash completely and pressing both my palms into her back so strongly she was sent hurling through the ground.

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

The crowd was speechless.

"W-what's happening?" I blurted, seeing as how Kairi was completely annihilating Terra.

"She told you she didn't feel she could do it." Shinryu told his mother. Just what had they done to her?

"It's normal that she feels on another person's body… but I had to see if I didn't seal her powers too much. Her body is still way above the average. Comparing it to Kairi is almost unfair though. See how she is as fast as Sora even though she is still getting used to the body." Merlina replied back. I was completely confused as to what she meant.

"Yeah, but Mom… one freaking percent?!" One percent of what!?

"I cut her to one-tenth of what she could control. It's not that much when she was WAY above her peers, reducing her powers to one-tenth still leaves her very much like you all." Merlina was dismissing any and all aggression and contempt Shinryu had.

"You sealed my sister's powers away?!" I needed Terra to say that out loud, only by then did I realize it.

"Not all of them… most of them. And she can't handle it just now as you can see. I didn't expect her to go so low though… she can't fly huh? Well, we'd better turn it up a notch, just for this spar. I want to see just how she reacts to it." Just what was she…

"Mom, if we keep messing with it in public… people may find out." That could lead to trouble.

"Wait, wait, wait… people don't know yet?!" She exclaimed, as if we had just told her something barbaric.

"She wants to be normal. We can't tell them she isn't human." This time it was Terra explaining.

"That boy over there has a TAIL! A. TAIL!" She yelled, pointing at Zidane. "You'll never convince me that is human!"

"But she…" Terra began.

"Look at me." She ordered, pulling the right side of her hair back, revealing her elf-like ear. "Do I look human? Disregard the fact that I am, do I look like a normal human?"

"No…" Terra confessed.

"Do you think I got off easy by having these ears?" She asked, Terra shaking his head again. "Yet, looking back, I don't remember a darn thing. I know it happened, but you eventually grow thick skin around it. You NEED that in life. I'm not her mother, but I can tell that you two… PAMPERED her. Nothing short of that. I'm surprised she's not a spoiled brat by this point. Point is… The people she can rely on won't care about it. The bullies would bully her anyway since you can tell she's different one way or another from what I read on her first two months of classes." Terra lowered his head. "But, before you ask… I'm not showing them she's an Esper. That's up to her to reveal. Son… Ramuh." She simply said, to which Shinryu sighed and nodded. Luckily though, as soon as he reached for his pocket and took out a… rock from it, Terra crashed into a classroom. The "camera" was following Kairi, so she was unseen for now.

* * *

**Terra's PoV:**

"_This… isn't my body. This can't be. It doesn't move as it moved, magic doesn't show up the way I want, or it doesn't even show up… how can they pit me on a spar like this? Aren't there better ways to test just how much I can do after the seal?"_ Terra cursed as she got up by using the tables on the classroom. _"I don't like fighting… I'm not enjoying this... I never do. But this?"_ She looked at her hands. _"I'm fighting without even knowing who I AM right now.__ I feel like they have stolen something from me. I feel safer yes, but also… empty.__"_ She looked up and saw Kairi approaching. _"Should I… forfeit?"_

"_Terra. Mother is telling me to put you back on the position you were before being sealed. Do you want me to do it or do you want to quit?"_ It would take time before she adjusted to how her mind was now an open intercom with her crystal. Still, what Shinryu said changed it all. She could feel like she used to? She could be herself again? That alone made her tear down the idea of ever quitting.

"_I'd love to return back to normal… even if it is for a short time."_ At first there was silence, but then…

"Releasing seal restriction Level-4. Code Ramuh."

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

I was simply walking towards the building when the inside of it just began cackling with lightning. I was confused since, but what I had seen, Terra had no will to fight back, I was even going to ask her to postpone or even cancel this. But oh, I was wrong.

"**FLARE!**" I had to trust my instinct on that one. My body alone felt the danger and jumped high into the air, moments later the ground where I was on was now smoldering wreckage, a gigantic blaze had erupted from the classroom and taken everything in a straight line with it. On the entrance to the building was Terra, looking at her hands. "I feel… how I used to be." When she looked up to me I knew that I could, to quote him, "Go all Gung-ho on her". "Sorry for that Kairi… let's go!" And hang on tight guys, this is where things went down.

For the sake of sportsmanship, she let me land because she knew I was helpless on the air. As soon as I did though, there was NO ceremony. I wanted this match for two months now and she apparently wanted to put her powers to use again so we both just went right onto business. I was planning on running up to her and go physical on her, but as I ran I noticed a small flame traversing the ground into me. It didn't seem like much, but I wasn't gonna risk it. I jumped over it and decided to just axe kick her directly as I went down. She knew it.

"Zero Graviga!" Before I could do anything, I was falling… on reverse motion, AKA; I was rising up into the skies, where she KNEW I was helpless. Can't really blame her. And yes, she could fly again. As the spell timed out and I saw her bolt in my direction, sword ready, the first thing I thought off was to kick her back as she reached my level. She blocked it by chanting: "Protect!" Encasing herself in a green shell that was harder than stone. But then a flash of inspiration struck me. With all my strength, I used the shell to propel myself backwards, flying through he air and spinning so that I landed sideways on Merlin's tower. I looked to Terra and saw only a giant bolder right next to my face and I took it like a champ, crashing into the inside of the tower. I looked around me as I entered it and saw I was at the spiral staircase. I smiled, landing on the rail, begging to skate along.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed with joy. Look, she may not like fighting, but I sure do, and it's not every day that I'm not in advantage the whole damned battle. Just then, Terra appeared just on my side, flying as she waved her arms, firing barrages of pure white orbs that I dodged by flipping in midair and dodging them in almost artistically poses. I continued skating down the rail, waiting for Terra to let up. She did and as that happened, I pounced her, grabbing onto her to stop her from casting magic. Even if it was her own magic, it blow up in her face too. After I wrapped my legs around her, we both had the idea of exchanging blows. Unfortunately, the amount of weight seemed too much for her to take and we began to plummet as we exchanged blows. I took most of her level one spells since I had to care for the sword on her right hand the most but I also got in quite the amount of hits. Yet, you do understand we were falling down a building, right?

**CRASH!**

"_HOLY SHIT DID THAT HURT!"_ I screamed inside my mind as I rolled on the floor, clutching to my back. There was too much dust for me to see how Terra was, but I knew she wouldn't stay down for much longer. And neither would I. I reached for the wall and with its help I managed to trudge myself back into standing position. The dust was clearing and, with it, I saw a silhouette already standing. I bit my tongue a pressed a pressure point to alleviate the pain of my back, getting into fighting position soon after. The surprise however, was not how Terra got up faster. No. The surprise was on her hair. It was… green.

"Don't slow down now Kairi! Firaga… FISSION!" She exclaimed, creating a large circular ball of fire and hurling it against me.

"Well… shit."

* * *

**Sora's PoV:**

"Shouldn't we stop this? She's… changing." I had never saw her hair go green, yet, that couldn't be normal.

"Don't worry Sora. That is part of the release, it just needed to ramp up. She should be at ten percent now." She explained, urging me to look at the screen. Not a soul was speaking, or even blinking. Hell, some of the weaker college members had left in shame.

"But I'll keep an eye on her." Shinryu said, to which his mother acknowledged.

"Yes, I'm still not sure she is able to put ten percent of her power under complete control." Merlina told us. "I mean, she CAN'T I'm just not sure of how long she can keep it under control… it adds excitement to the battle! Don't you think?!" It had been too long between the last random outburst it seems.

* * *

**Kairi's PoV:**

She's like a freaking lightning now! I lost a hand to hand clash with her! I was now on the run, purely on the run from her. I jumped into the science department and ran to the cafeteria. I knew she was following me from the distance, but I needed to take advantage of the environment after that unexplained power up. She had what, two now?!

"I know you're in here Kai!" She exclaimed. Her tone was not evil per say, more like… savage. She was still Terra, her aura was the same and when I looked into her eyes they were excited yes, but not crazed, but still, she was unusually pumped to kick my rear. I was in fact, there. Just beneath a table. What? It was the best hiding place I could find before she got in. She began walking, going in the exact direction I wanted. She passed my table and was now a small distance from it so I sprang into action. I jumped outside of the table and positioned myself on the same way an athlete does when he's about to depart on the one hundred meter dash. I took off as fast as I could. She heard me, but she had to turn back, right into my fist. I began just wailing on her, no fancy strategy, I was just kicking her and punching her. As soon as her eyes seemed to refocus, which gave her the chance to counter, I punched her gut with as much power as I could. This stunned her enough for me to jump in the air and do something I had learned from my master but only managed to execute once I got more proficient with magic. That and Sabin, which gave us a lesson in P.E. a couple of weeks ago taught me a secret to use it. And no, it wasn't to press quarter circle right and punch. Wow, Street Fighter jokes… I cupped my hands on the side of my waist.

"Aura Canon!" I exclaimed, propelling both hands forward and shooting a ball of energy downwards.

"Glacier!" Terra groaned.

"What?!" I gasped. The air around her had frozen into a makeshift shield that shattered at the energy wave. But it did its job, the aura didn't reach her.

"And now… spears!" She exclaimed, using her magic to hurl all of the shards of ice against me. I cursed, my flesh being ripped by the ice. "To finish this… Firaga Fission!" I had my eyes closed, so I didn't realize just how CLOSE she was to me. Needless to say, that stung! I was sent flying to the campus in what would have normally spelt the end for any match. Of course, in this world Normalcy is… I'm so not going to use that joke.

"Damn it… I can't lose here… not with SEPHIROTH watching!" I cried, landing on the ground with one knee and my right foot. The friction was beginning to burn my hand and knee as the impact was so strong I still hadn't stopped. When I did though, my right hand was already cackling. "I'll show her who's the queen of this jungle…" I told myself, ignoring all warnings from my body to stop moving and running as fast as I could back to where I knew Terra was. I couldn't even distinguish the background from the speed I was going. "Listen…" I whispered as I entered the school by the hole I had made. I could already see her, still panting while leaning against a wall "The lion's roar!" I screamed as I was meters away from her. As she lift her head I could see her eyes jolting open like two violet spheres, realizing that she did not have the speed to dodge. "LIGHTNING BOLT!" The wall couldn't contain the impact my fist had made as it found its mark on Terra's chest. We crashed through it and three more, only stopping on the last one before campus. Terra was motionless. "D-did I win?" I asked myself, not moving. But her chest started moving. And not breathing, no, it was a low cackle, one that then increased into laughter and then exploded into what sounded like a crazy cacophony of screams, Terra's now red eyes staring deep into mine. I was… afraid. I remembered those eyes.

"Win? Against this little pussy?! Of course! But why don't you jump into the big boy's pound?!" Whatever that was, it grabbed my wrist and pressed it so hard I could swear it was going to break. Strangely though, the entire room was filled with a substance very similar to blood, red eyes opening in every direction. Terra immediately collapsed and I could feel myself be de-virtualized. All I could see when I woke up was a completely shocked crowd and Merlina taking Terra in her lap.

"Let's consider this a tie… shall we?" And she signaled me and our dorm to come, leaving the room to stare at us, confused out of their minds.

* * *

**Skipping to Cid's diner, Eight O'clock, Sora's PoV:**

Okay, you can guess what happened next. I'll spare you the reactions we got to what happened to Terra. They told us all about the seal… just not the "the crystal bearer can kill the sealed one with an order" part, because we would've flipped. I only know about it since I'm the future. It was mostly normal, I expected Terra to sulk but she was unusually active. Or at least seemed like it. We were just having dinner there when Aqua put on an interesting matter.

"Hey, today is the day of the Red Moon. Want to see the ritual or do the spell at home?" She asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ritu-what?! Red Moon?" I asked, confused as all hell could be.

"Sora… how could you miss the fact that the moon… IS FREAKING RED TODAY?!" She shouted. I kinda admit, I was at fault here. How the hell did I miss that?

"We call our moon… the Dalamud. Legend tells us it is the only thing stopping Heartless from invading with its shinning blue light. Once every year, or twice during the three years Merlina didn't appear, all the people in Radiant Garden join around the great lake at the center of the city and cast the spell that grants the moon the light in their hearts, recharging it for another year. This should be quite the show since Merlina WAS the main speaker and the one leading the spell for years. Merlin was kinda boring really, his voice singing voice isn't the best." Whoa there.

"Singing?" I asked.

"The spell is a song. Here." She laid down a couple of papers through the table. "Memorize it the best you can, it's mandatory for any person in this world to sing this at midnight. The Dalamud is a mysterious protector, but if Merlina and Merlin plus the school board insist it works, adding to the fact Radiant Garden NEVER saw a heartless, I guess a song couldn't hurt." I didn't like the prospect of singing… but since I had too anyway, I decided to go along to the lake. We boarded our express transportation, the Bahamut, at eleven thirty and flew into the lake's shores.

* * *

Bahamut landing commanded A LOT of respect so, lo and behold, we got front seats. In the middle of the luscious forest-like garden was the gigantic, crystal clear lake. This lake had one tiny island at the center. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a pedestal. I guessed the conductor, Merlina in this occasion, stayed there for everyone to see.

We waited for a couple of minutes and bam, out of nowhere, Merlina. But holy crap was she stunning now. She hadn't changed her clothing, but she did have her hair unbraided and let me tell you, her long flowing hair made her a step above… just about anyone really. Okay, maybe not Rydia… tough call. And not Ka… the hell am I saying?! MOVING ON!

"Hello everyone!" She greeted while jumping on the island and almost falling to the water. The crowd laughed and all replied:

"Hello Merlina!" That synchronization… maybe it was what they used to do.

"Now, who's ready to sing their hearts out?!" She was acting like a TV Host… and the crowd was hers.

"WE ARE!"

"Now, just remember. I'm not my gramps. You can only sing the chorus with me. Remember?!" We all nodded and said yes. "Okay! Edward… let'em have it!"

Edward Gilbart Chris von Muir, the resident musician strung a few notes on the harp and then stopped, signaling us to begin.

I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer

Release your hands, for your will drags us under

My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander

How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us?

We chanted in perfect harmony, spacing every verse like a professional orchestra. As if to answer to us, small lights began rising up from the lake, the softest warm feeling taking over our hearts. Edward took the chance to begin stringing a beautiful piece on his harp while Merlina close her eyes, her bare feet touching the water as she… began walking on top of it.

To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant

To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgement

I was… speechless. Her singing voice… my god! I had no words, even now I don't have them! And I heard Yuna sing. I heard Xion sing. They looked pro, but this? Nothing could touch this.

The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter

Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after

Our bodies, all of them, began to glow in an ethereal clear light, drops from the lake rising in different colors, a banquet for the eyes.

Shining is the Land's light of justice

Ever flows the Land's well of purpose

As she sang, the lights concentrated on our chests, the warm feeling on our hearts departing as they began to rise to the skies, presumably to the moon. It was… beautiful. And I'm a MAN! If I say this, it's because it amazing!

Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe...

The Land is alive, so believe...

We watched as out lights made their way to the Dalamud, the ominous red being purged as the moon returned to its magnificent blue light. We all stood there, looking at the skies for a few minutes. As the first murmurs began to be heard, I had the idea of taunting Xion a bit.

"Hey Xi! You're singing has been deth- Xion?!" Xion had collapsed on the ground… unconscious.

* * *

**Xion's PoV:**

Merlina had ended her beautiful song, or at least the one recorded on the paper. The skies began to darken, something I thought to be part of the ritual. Yet, the singing didn't end. Everyone from the chorus continued. Including Sora and the others, who shouldn't KNOW any more. Me? I couldn't move or speak. That's when I knew something was VERY wrong. The chant was not hopeful, no, it was dark and filled with despair as the orchestra had divided into two voices.

Suffer (feel) lonely (face) witness (teach) reason (hear)

Follow (feel) wander (think) stumble (teach) listen (speak)

Honor (speak) value (tell) whisper (tell) mention

Ponder (hope) warrant (wish) cherish (wish) welcome (roam)

Witness (roam) listen (roam) suffer (roam) sanction (sleep)

Wither (sleep) Wander (sleep) Answer (sleep on)

Everyone but Merlina had vanished. And even her I couldn't believe to be the same person. Her hair was now dark violet and her eyes as amber as the heartless'. Yet, another person stood by my side. He was a man in his twenties clad in white and blue robes, a turban over his head.

"You who can touch time… see now what mankind has wrought upon itself. Be the first to witness as it falls…" The man vanished, leaving only me and Merlina.

Again, she sang.

Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated

The skies were burning. There was no better way to describe it. Meteors and flames descended upon the city, taking no prisoners. I could HEAR their anguished cries and how they were swiftly muffled.

Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated

I finally managed to move and I used my ability to try and run to Merlina. As soon as I reached the lake, my perception changed completely. I was now in the skies, falling into the isle that was my school. I knew this couldn't be real. I just knew it couldn't. I had to tell myself that or I'd break down. I couldn't be falling! This didn't make any sense. And it only became worse.

Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken

A roar which would make Bahamut whimper in return tore the skies appear, a massive dragon whose scales were nothing less than crystal flew over the isle, raining down fire and destruction over it. In one fell swoop, the energy the dragon release made a wreckage of all that I knew in this world.

Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken

In the distance I saw it. It matched Dante's description perfectly. The metal monstrosity all knew as Omega. The dragon halted in front of it, both the titans staring at each other as the world around them ended. I was about to hit the ground, but as I was closing my eyes… my body halted, a strange force cradling me to a standing position. I looked around and screeched.

War born of strife, these trials persuade us not

"Nam? Rox? Aqua?! Zack?!"Half of my in my dorm was there… or at least their mangled… burned corpses. Only Sora, Kairi, Riku, Shinryu and Terra were not there. I fell to my knees and cried.

(Feel what? Learn what?)

"Despair… sadness… chaos… darkness. This is all humanity is moving towards. Never-ending despair." The man of before said. We locked eyes.

Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts

"Stand for this is naught more than a vision! Let us see it to the end!" He exclaimed. I sighed of relief. That made sense… But why was I having this vision? I had to follow him to find out.

(See what? Hear what?)

We walked through the destruction as I saw fighting of both familiar and unfamiliar faces, like a full on war had erupted. I wanted to see what was happening between ourselves and the black coats, but I was afraid to lose my guide so I skittered past it all.

Mired by a plague of the doubt, the Land, she mourns

Judgment binds all we hold to a memory of scorn

A pillar of light erupted in the distance. I knew where I had to go… not before seeing the unmoving body of Master Eraqus as a person much like Riku vanished into the dark. It couldn't be him… could it?

Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die?

Help us in our cry!

As I drew closer to the light, the choir returned as the vision reached its climax.

Witness (feel) suffer (think) borrow (teach) reason [hear]

Follow (feel) stumble (think) wander (teach) listen (blink)

Whisper (blink) shoulder (blink) ponder (blink) weather [hear]

Answer (look) answer (think) answer together

(We) whisper (we) shoulder (we) addle (we) weather

(Please) answer (you) answer (me) Answer Together!

I had reached the central plaza right in front of the Director's Manor. I could not believe what the pillar of light was. I even heard the incorporeal voice of Merlina sing in a lower, sadder.

Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow

A cloaked figure had just tore Sora's crystalline heart out, leaving the poor boy to fall into the still breathing but broken body of Kairi. From the heart came his Kingdom Key and from the man's other hand came another one, their colors reversed.

To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow

"AH! So you have come, fellow wanderer of time!" The man greeted, as if he could see me. His blades touched, creating a much bigger pillar of light. The wind it created blew his hood away, revealing one who was nothing but a younger Xemnas lookalike.

In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow

"Welcome! Welcome to the future!" He boomed, the light dissipating to reveal a Keyblade that seemed to be a cross of both Kingdom Keys with a crystalline blade that extended from both ends. "MY future!" He raised his blade skyward and from it a light shot into the moonless skies.

Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow

The dragon and Omega appeared at both sides of the plaza, light shooting from them as well. The man which had led me here also glowed in the same light.

"Mark this in your heart… for prophecies cannot be broken… only postponed." The man said before the light covered him as it shot to the skies. The Xemnas lookalike laughed:

"Bask in the glory of the Four Guardians!" He boomed, the clouds parting. "BEHOLD!"

In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die and know…

My consciousness was fading, I was falling back into the unknown. The last my ears could hear was:

"The glory of… KINGDOM HEARTS!"

The skies opened and my last vision was a large, heart shaped moon in the skies. I whispered its name, entranced by its beauty.

"Kingdom… Hearts…"

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"Kai… me and Zack have a mission."_

_"Commander... Auron?"_

_"Kept you waiting… huh?"_

_"Seal the Keyhole!"_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: What a Thrill…

* * *

**Profiles:**

I have one that should've been in the last chapter so here it is.

Hope Skywalker (17, Final Fantasy XIII): Twin brother to Vaan, this computer genius loves two things. Online games and hacking. Both of them he does stupendously. He's a massive fan of the movies "Metal Gear" based on the exploits of former war hero Naked Snake and also a sees Tony Stark as an Idol.

Edward Gilbart Chris von Muir (38, Final Fantasy IV): The king of Damcyan, a nation in the Blue Planet. This man's efforts in the global trade economy have earned him his name on the coin used by everyone. Gil comes from Gilbart. He's also a peerless musician with his harp as he once was a bard.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**That ending. Gives you a lot to think about doesn't it? Well, you aren't getting anymore from me! Just that the music used there was "Answers" from Final Fantasy XIV, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This for some, is a huge lead already, considering the way the Dalamud was introduced this chapter… but again, my lips are sealed.

As always, leave your opinions, thoughts and anything else on the rectangle bellow! It makes me happy which will make you happy when I release better chapters because of how you share your opinions with me!

Oh, and Merry Christmas. No, I won't make a Christmas special for Normalcy, that's for next year! Cya next time.


	15. What a Thrill…

******Author's Note:** Sixteen reviews from 14 to 15... what the hell?! Thank you all and here's chapter 15! Admittedly, this one is smaller than usual BUT it packs a punch! Read on!

**PS:** So close to 100!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Fifteen**

******What a Thrill…**

* * *

Xion's PoV:

I was unsurprised at how large of a headache I felt once I finally felt my eyes open. For hours it seemed I was drifting in the middle of nothingness. As if I was traveling through an existence neither light nor dark. At least I found myself on a nice comfy bed. Mine to be exact. At first, I thought it was weird. I'd have expected them to at least take me to a hospital. But then I realized why I was left at home.

"You don't have to explain to me what happened." Shin's mother told me, waiting for me to sit up to give me a cup of tea. "Just what you saw." I took it and saw her take a seat right in front of me. My eyes hovered over the clock, noting how it was already Eleven AM. Assuming this was Monday, Isaac's class should be ending by now. I had really slept in, hadn't I?

"How do you know?" I asked her, because honestly, I could only guess. The guess was right.

"Grandpa told me your main affinity was time. This is rare as he probably told you. What he didn't tell you, especially due to how rare it is, is how some are able to peer into the future. Visions of what's to come and things like that." While she was informal about it, you could tell her overall craziness was toned down severely. I wondered why. "You must be wondering why I'm so worried, huh?" She noticed… somehow. "Kingdom Hearts." She sighed. I shivered at the words, I cannot put the feeling that came to me into words. "You mumbled this in your sleep. Xion, whatever you saw can truly be something that changes our world. No, our very existence."

Xion would've been surprised, if she had not felt so when she saw the moon-like existence. As such, she spared no details while she detailed her vision to Merlina. She took her hand to her chin and began mumbling.

"Some of it is obviously abstract. But to know which parts of it really ARE is the problem." Merlina told me. I was filled with relief and I also thought I knew one of the abstract parts.

"I knew you'd never turn Miss Magus." I told her, flashing a smile. Her expression turned truly dark for the first time.

"You… never know." She answered, clutching to her heart. She then regained her normal expression and said: "Xi, you gotta know this. Everyone, under some circumstances or others can fall into Darkness. Everything is possible. Just because now I don't wanna go around a blow up the world, it doesn't mean some strange string of events won't make me want to." The speech was given to me in her cheery, almost crazy normal persona, but I could tell something I said had hurt her. "Anyway, I have to go speak with gramps about this. You get the rest of the morning off, my son and the others should be coming to the dorm to have lunch and I'll speak to you then."

"No offense, but why would you be here for lunch?" I asked her when she whipped out her staff to port herself out. She hit herself in the head with the wooden pole and put her toungue out while closing one eye.

"I forgot to tell you what happened just this morning, didn't I?"

* * *

Merlina's PoV, 8 AM:

"I don't know about this Eraqus. Most of them are still fresh." I was at his office you see?

"Look, Merlina, you know how the Organization has increased their appearance rate exponentially, causing the Heartless problem to become extremely prevalent. As a direct result, we have a total of ten Firsts available, most of them students. To get the leader for this operation I had to go ask Laguna for it. Even then… we can't let them have Kharazan without a fight. Palamecia, Emperor Mateus' nation has been the resting place for the Jury for thousands of years now, if what your informant says is true at least. And we know how Kharazan was the capital. I won't risk having one of the Four Guardians fall into the hands of Xemnas of all people." He made a pretty solid point, but still…

"I get it, okay?! I just think that you're sending people who just aren't experienced enough for this." I replied, adding: "Aqua's not even a Master yet."

"We can't send anyone else right now, this team will have to do. I gave Aqua temporary permission to use her Keyblade Armor already. These are the best team I could get at the moment. Sephiroth WOULD be on the team… but I'm afraid he would create more problems than the ones he'd solve." I had no idea of how Sephy worked, but knowing his father... he never worked well in teams either so it made sense.

"Fine… Just so you know though, I still don't like where this is going." I made it clear as I left the office. I knew I couldn't go, me, Eraqus and Xehanort are the only Class Zeros on the school at this time so me leaving would only put a giant bullseye on the school.

* * *

Xion's PoV:

"Class Zero?" I asked her, who covered her mouth.

"I… spilled the beans. Look, you heard nothing from me! I'll be taking up Aqua's space as your dorm's guardian for the time but for now, I'll go and report to Eraqus about this! Ciaossu!" Before I could say anything more, she saluted me with two fingers and vanished. I sighed and decided to get some League matches in before the rest of the guys arrived.

* * *

Aqua's PoV:

"Kai… me and Zack have a mission." I told her over the phone as we reached the aerodrome. They had informed us while they were still in classes so I had had to wait till now.

"What? Where are you going?! When will you be back?!" I expected as much from here. It pained me even more that I had to answer what I did.

"It's classified Kai. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. For now, stay safe and… goodbye." I told her, cutting the line as soon as possible. I WAS NOT looking forward to this mission. The way Eraqus spoke to me… how he enabled my armor… You could tell he was desperate. I was… afraid. And I continued to be afraid, this time for another reason.

"Get ready for parking!" Zack told which was weird, we were still in the traffic… then I saw one of those transport vehicles with a ramp.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted… way too late. I swear, not only were we flying, but doing backflips! The scariest part? The landing was filled with circles and I couldn't see anything BUT the parking was absolutely PERFECT. Just… how?! "You could have had us both killed!" I shouted at my slightly over-the top and incautious boyfriend.

"Well, I did make you lighten up, didn't I?" He asked, removing his glasses and sending me one of those puppy dog eyes.

"I… suppose." I answered back, massaging my temples. This one was going to be the end of me.

"Look, I know this is scary. I'm scared but look at it this way! When we come back, you're probably going to be declared Master! Master Aqua! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He exclaimed, arcing his arms wide open as if he was outlining the name. I took my right hand to my mouth and giggled.

"Yes… yes it does." I answered. His optimism was so contagious…

"Well, for that, we have to actually GET to the mission! Are we gonna move or not?" The guy who told us that was wearing baggy pants, an oversized purple turtle necked sweater and, of course, had a pair of headphones covering his ears

"Yeah man! You're soooooo zetta slow!" Him too… Sho Minamimoto, wearing his trademark all black, cap included, just a sash of red tied to it.

"Jeez, we're going already!" Zack told them, clearly annoyed. We followed or fellow student 1st class of course, right into the back of the aerodrome, where we found the Highwind stationed. You all know this ship, we don't need to explain it, do we? Inside however, we found someone who we could only dream of working with.

"Commander… Auron?" I gasped as the man in a crimson haori, black hair and a large katana besides him looked over to us when we had entered. We instinctively saluted. He was, in fact, supreme commander of Radiant Garden's army. Not a SOLDIER, but certainly as good as the best.

"At ease soldier." He told us, especially seeing as Neku and Sho didn't really give a damn. "Well, it seems our ranks are filled. Cid, do the honors." He told the smiling blonde, who nodded and headed towards the steering wheel. "The debriefing will commence immediately."

And so, we listened.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

And so another day of school wheezed by… at least partially, we still had our good ol' P.E and I.T.M later on, but you know what I mean. It had been quite slow, but oh well. In this moment we were leaving Ms. Trepe's class, finding Riku already waiting for us there.

"Hope got it." He told us. We cheered, yes, even Kairi cheered. The entire dorm had been in on this from the start so yeah, Riku got us and we headed for the library. Roxas and Nam didn't come because… I don't even want to know. Don't look at me like that! I'm SOOOO not jealous! I'm NOT! We arrived at the library, hoping to find Hope there with an open computer, waiting for us. And we did. Pity he was not alone. Or not, you'll see why.

"Well, well, well, the entire crew of trouble makers is here." Sitting next to him, in a Black Sabbath shirt and orange shades was… Tony Stark.

"T-Tony Stark?!" We all shouted, for some reason not igniting the wrath of anyone on the library.

"I see my reputation precedes me. Good, I don't like introductions anyway." He told us, lowering his glasses and totally checking out Terra and Kairi. They were the only girls with us and… it was creepy. He was what? Thirty four?! "Good to see you developed S… Strife." He hesitated on the name for a second but that was hardly what I was focused on. Was I feeling… jealous? Heck no! I just felt it was wrong, that's all! "And you Terra, as classy as ever." He smiled and winked, again, creepy, but then he grimaced when Cae suddenly started pecking on his face. "Fine, fine, you can have her stupid lizard…" He sighed. "Truth be told, I was expecting your sisters Kairi." How did he even KNOW her?

"Aqua is on a mission perv. And Nam has a boyfriend, pedo." Well, Kairi is STILL Kairi. She won't stop being forward about her thoughts… ever really.

"Shot through the heart!" Tony joked, clutching to his chest. "And you're to blame!" I can't believe he actually did that… "Darlin', you give love a bad name." We're gonna get sued…

"Anyway, why are you here?" Kairi asked, as if she was used to talking to him.

"Well, I was just minding my own business, tallying the chicks that had left my bed this morning when…" He looked at Hope. "My own personal J.A.R.V.I.S. Unit told me that the supposedly most secure place in my network had been hacked. At first I thought we were in for an alien invasion or something, I even got this." He showed us a card with a stylized "A" on it. "But what was my surprise when my Iron Man suit showed me the infraction was happening INSIDE the very building of SOLDIER and that the perpetrator was a seventeen year old kid?" He looked at Hope. "Have to admit, he's the first to ever get so far without me noticing. And all this because of a bet. That's so irresponsibly childish that I really should…" We were prepared for a sermon. "Play along! In my conditions."

"You're… letting us go?!" I asked him, this time receiving a "shhh" from the other users.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm even gonna sponsor this kid's education. He said his big bro Reks was struggling to keep the three of us enrolled so I'll just pay him for it. I mean, he hacked Stark Industries' pride security system. He deserves some kind of prize. He already refused the women, don't ask me how but… at least I can offer him this." I couldn't believe it. We were actually going to get away with this and hope was getting a scholarship. "However, I won't report what you want right away. No. I'm going to message tem to you. Slowly. Check your phone." Riku did so as it had dinged. We saw two lines of five empty spaces each. On the first one there was the letter N on the top and on the bottom line, the first space had the letter S. "In one hour, you'll get another letter. Eventually you'll know, but this gives tension and, well, there's something special coming today. Anyway, I'll be sure to come back and check on our very own techno-wiz here. And check on you ladies as well. Stay beautiful." He winked again before being enveloped by his Mark Four Iron Man armor, waving goodbye as he blitz off the window. This, of course, caused the librarian, Black Mage 8 Bit Evilwizardington (I really have no idea if that's really his name) to curse loudly and threaten Apocalypse by Nuke, AKA; Flare, but well, we somehow survived, running to the dorm.

It didn't take us long to realize how we were, in fact, worse off in the dorm. Well, at least the male part of the group.

"What are you doing here…?" I asked as I found Terra, the guy, sitting on the couch playing some UMvsC3 while Xion sat on the computer.

"Well, you see, while Merlina volunteered to take care of your dorm… its Merlina. I don't think I have to say anymore." He explained, letting go of his controller. He had a point, we were LATE to lunch and she hadn't even arrived. "And well, I volunteered ever since Edge and Rydia also went on their little trip." He now wore a sick smile on his face. We were so dead.

"That's nice of you!" His sister exclaimed.

"Surprisingly attentive. Well, I'm hungry, who's the one cooking this time?" Kairi asked, betraying us. I knew full well she felt where the aggression was headed.

"Me." Branford said. I felt whatever was left of my breakfast sprint to my mouth. I would gladly stay here and get beat up if that meant I didn't have to eat Terra's cooking and smile as if it was good. Hint. It wasn't. You can't possibly imagine how bad it was. The smell was known to deceive everyone into eating, the presentation was fantastic also, but… the taste. OH GOD THE TASTE! Even her brother was taken aback by that. Good thing he said.

"Don't worry, I already made some for you girls and Roxas. I have something to discuss with these three though." He said in the most innocent and sweet tone you'd EVER hear from him. It was the only tone he used on his sister after all. Terra nodded in agreement and skipped to the dining room. Kairi did the same, but shot us a knowing and mocking glare over her shoulder. As soon as they and Xi left the living room Terra turned, eyes vanishing under a shadow as darkness gathered around him. "Now, stalkers…" He began, we tried to run for the door but it was locked. "I'll break you…"

**Crack!**

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" I heard Kairi exclaim from the next room as what seemed to be my coccyx fractured.

**Wham!**

"My brother usually does all the cooking at home. It's kinda embarrassing to put all that work on him to tell the truth, but he seems almost… adamant to not let me cook." Well, she WAS the only one to enjoy her dishes, but well… Riku was being wailed upon so hard Batman sound effects were visible.

**Kaplow!**

"Well, he certainly is talented, isn't he Roxas?" Naminé asked the traitor.

**BAM!**

"ROOOOOXAAAAAAAAAAS!" I yelled, my heart shattering at the betrayal of my twin. If he heard my plight, he didn't answer.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it…" Saved. By. The. Freaking. Bell! Terra had stopped if even for a moment to open the door and… was that Xion's brother? Nah, he had a mullet and wore some Radiant Garden marine uniform. "You are?" Terra questioned.

"Iroquois Pliskin." He introduced, giving him a small salute. "I am here to inform the students they have ten minutes to be in the simulation chamber where we will conduct a field test." Damn that guy felt familiar….

"Really? Well, father did tell me about it, just not so soon… you guys can go eat now, make it fast. We'll finish this "talk" later tonight." I shivered. There was really no way out, was there? Anyway, as we left, we saw him take out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. How can one be so freaking familiar? He really looked like David Fair.

* * *

On the simulation room in the gym.

We arrived to see how most of the school had been concentrated on the hall. The giant screen came down and lit up, showing the same person.

"Good day. As you know by now, name's Pliskin. I am a marine that was told to come here and evaluate something that none of your teachers really has the capability of doing so. Stealth. Look, it's all well and good that you are powerful enough to crush your enemies, but sometimes, avoiding fights is as, or more important than winning them." He explained and I cringed. You can probably guess that I… I'm not the best at sneaking past anyone really.

"David? Really?" I heard Xion question, to which the marine coughed.

"I have no idea what you are on about girl." Yeah, right. "In any case, you'll be transported into a facility you have to infiltrate and retrieve a disk that supposedly contained information needed for us. There will be six of us in this control booth, you may call us whenever you please, just know that talking may get you caught so do so at your own risk. All gear that you can use will be given to you inside, no magic or summoning is permitted, especially for you, kid with the Key." Well, that shut down any chance I had to just barge in. "You may do whatever the hell you want, you just have to get the disk and come out alive. Are we clear?" We nodded. "Alright. Good luck soldiers!" And with that, we were ported into the simulation.

* * *

I found myself in a forest, alone. Figures, we probably were in different simulations as 100 people trying to "infiltrate" something wouldn't work out well. At least they gave me the standard military covert suit for jungle missions, camouflage was cool and all. Problem is… besides a knife and a map of the area, which did nothing to tell me where I was mind you, I had nothing more other than a communicator.

"Might as well use it." I pressed the button and hear a voice.

"This is Hal. Copy." Came from the communicator.

"This is Sora. Do you have any information about the facility?" I asked him, to which he replied:

"It is due north from your drop point. We have the complete blueprints right here. You'll have to figure out how to get in on your own though." And with a chuckle at my sigh, he cut the line. You know, this didn't seem to be that big of a problem, I knew in what direction the facility was but then I realized what I DIDN'T know.

"Which way's NORTH?!" I shouted in frustration.

* * *

One Hour Later:

"AT LONG LAST!" I shouted, traversing the last bush before finally finding the military base. And that… was a mistake.

"!"

Yes, that appeared above every soldier on the base. Last thing heard was:

"Sora, what happened? SORA? SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Duh Duh Duh… duh duh duh.

* * *

Back to the room:

Well, at least I wasn't the biggest fail in the room. Heck, most were already back. I looked to my side and saw Riku.

"Got hit as I tried to use the roof to enter. You?" He asked. I just smiled and turned to the other side, asking Kairi.

"They found the trail of bodies I left behind." She told me nonchalantly. I'm starting to think she hasn't changed at all…

"What the… it can't be…" Riku gasped, prompting me to look at his phone. The words had gained two letters. They were now: N-A- - and S- - - -E. "Her father is…" He quickly started typing Xion's number and sent her a message with two words.

Convenient interruption.

"Well, this is disappointing. One hundred students already failed the test. Granted, some of you, namely that one with the tail actually got close to the disk, but he was just too brash. That and that red hair suffered from the same thing. Killing everyone in sight isn't always the best solution. Hell, it's rarely it." Kairi scuffed. "Then there were… less than impressive showings. You know that I am talking to you." Just get on with it Pliskin. "But I'm not here to scold you just yet. No, I'm here to show you how there are some between you that know how it's done." He finished, the screen shifting from the Marine into… the back of a truck. It was filled with boxes and by the sounds of it, it had just stopped. We heard some other language being spoken, some worlds still had that. I think it was… Russian. Fortunately, we had subtitles.

"Alright, that's the last cargo. We'll start unloading everything in the morning, let's get some rest." The sound of footsteps was all we could hear until they vanished. There was silence for a second but THEN…

What a thrill…

The one of the boxes was cut open from the inside, Xion appearing from it.

With darkness and silence through the night

Xion then silently left the truck, taking the communicator and dialing the number it had on the back.

"This is Xion. The vent system's map, do you have it? Over." She asked, quickly getting a response.

"This is Pliskin. The base is still brand new. There is no way for us to get it." Xion just sighed.

What a thrill…

"I'll improvise then. Xion, out." She headed towards the ventilation, kicked it open and entered it. We were silenced by just how much in control of the situation she seemed to be.

I'm searching and I'll melt into you

After some crawling, she saw a soldier walk under her as she passed through one of the exits. Not wasting any time, she kicked the exit open, falling on top of the guy and breaking his neck in one fluid maneuver… ouch.

What a fear in my heart

But you're so supreme!

"Need a gun… uuh! A silencer!" She cheered as she looted his body, then dragging it into a nearby room and barricading it before jumping on the vents again.

I give my life

Not for honor, but for you (Snake Eater)

We all knew she was an expert with a gun and we had found out she was no slouch in the athletics department either during the P.E. classes, but this was beyond that. She HAD to have been trained for this, no questions asked. You couldn't do what she was doing on instinct alone. She dropped from the vents again, this time for good and ran down the hallway, stopping right at the corner. We heard some Russian talking. I kinda felt sorry from them already.

In my time there'll be no one else

Crime, it's the way I fly to you (Snake Eater)

She threw herself low to avoid immediate eye contact, seeing three guards. She shot two right between the eyes with the silenced gun, just to have the third shot jam on her. The guard reached for his gun but Xion ran up to him and disarmed him with a martial art I never saw before, then grabbing him by the neck as she tripped him and slamming him to the floor, instantly knocking him out. She then foraged his weapon.

I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater!

"Damnit, I can't hide all of these… time for the final stretch!" Xion said, probably realizing how she was boned anyways, she just bet it all in a sprint towards the facility's data storage room where the physical disk was stored.

Someday you go through the rain,

Someday you feed on a tree frog,

She arrived just in time as the alarm had begun to sound. Knowing as she could not call more attention than she already had, she just blew the lock on the door with the revolver she had taken from the guard. She ran inside and straight to the computer.

"Pliskin, where is the disk?" She asked, receiving directions. The computer was massive and really archaic, so finding it was a chore. When she did find it however, she heard something else. She ducked out of instinct, a bullet wheezing through her hair.

It's ordeal, the trial to survive

For the day we see new light!

She turned back and, even with a gun pointed at her, she smiled as her attacker approached her. "Kept you waiting… huh?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be actually be IN here… dad." She greeted as a man that looked distinctively like the picture we had seen on the computer. But… the way he was holding a gun like that, the way he was also wearing a dark green war suit and a beret all made it click on Riku.

"Naked Snake, also known as Big Boss. THAT'S her father!" It all made sense now. The guns, the way she had managed to get past all the security with it, the reason why she could keep up with people trained in this school from the get go, even her style of fighting now that I think about it, reflected CQC, Big Boss' seemingly impossible to copy martial art.

"You know how the business goes. Imagine I'm just another agent working for another agency that also wants the disk. How would you react?" He asked, never taking Xion's head off the end of his gun.

"Offer you to resolve this AFTER we leave?" Xion asked.

"What if I refuse?" The man in his fifties said in rebuttal.

I give my life

"Well then… no hard feelings!" She exclaimed, driving the knife she had on her left hand deep into Snake's hand. Her adoptive father grunted in agony, giving her just enough time to pull out her revolver and aim it at HIS head. However, this wasn't something he was unused to seeing and, as such, he used his injured hand to clobber her wrist and disarmed her with his left hand. They both broke away and stared at each other.

Not for honor, but for you (Snake Eater)

They adopted the same stance, but Xion ran in first. Snake dodged her right hand and grappled the arm, driving his spare elbow on the bone. Xion cried in pain and he used her lack of concentration to flip her in midair, making her loose her breath as she landed on the floor back first.

"How are they father and daughter?" I questioned as I saw no remorse in them while they fought like that.

In my time there'll be no one else

"Is that all you got?! Get up!" Snake ordered. Xion smirked.

"Why?" She asked. The man only then realized how her right foot was behind his. He was easily tripped and Xion took this opportunity to rush to her revolver.

"Dad used to do the same with me. It's tough love. Difference was, I didn't realize what it was until I was older." Tidus told me, he seemed to know his thing.

"Don't you dare hold back on me like that!" Xion shouted as she reached the gun. She turned to see how Big Boss had somehow gotten up and was already aiming at her.

"You were saying?" He asked as he shot. Xion shot also, out of reflex.

Crime, it's the way I fly to you (Snake Eater)

The bullets hit, Xion right in chest, the wrong side of it, piercing only the lungs, Big boss got one in the shoulder, this one staying inside. Difference is, Xion fell to her back, coughing blood while Snake still stood. He made his way to her, and, as he did, he shouted:

"Quit your whimpering! The bullets went straight through. Now get up!" He roared coldly, as if he hadn't just shot his daughter on the chest. He reached her side and sighed. He was about to put his gun aimed into her head when her eyes suddenly stabilized and focused, her arm flying upwards and pressing the trigger, shooting him right into the chest… this time where the heart was. Snake gasped and began shambling backwards, hands clutched to that same spot. He coughed heavily and took a look at the smirking Xion. He smiled warmly for the first time. Arms still shaking, he released them from his chest and made a double pointing sign to her. "You're… pretty good."

"That's the most touching patricide I ever saw…" Zidane joked, instantly being clobbered by the raven haired girl by his side for his insensitive joking.

"But…" Snake began, bringing his hands to his jacket and ripping it off. It revealed a Kevlar jacket, the bullet carved into it. "Not good enough." Xion tried to shoot again, but in an inhuman speed, Snake did so first, this time hitting right where she had tried to him. The heart. She instantly devirtualized.

I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater!

"That was some fancy shooting though… you pass." He said after a chuckle, disappearing from the virtual space as the simulation ended.

"Right on Xi!" I told her just as she materialized before us.

"I… kinda lost." She replied, putting her tongue out.

"Well, I found out your father's name, so I guess I win the bet, huh?" He asked, to which Xion checked the message on her phone AND the time of when it had been sent and smiled.

"Guess so. Now… how to reward you? How about… one date?!" She offered with a finger up. Riku started blurting nonsense and backing away… until she started laughing her ass off. " OH MY GOD your face! Oh god you fell for it!" She shouted as she fell to the ground laughing. "It was just a joke! Bro does it all the time! You can just say I owe you and decide what I do." She told Riku, who still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Why you!" Riku cursed, ready to jump her when something stopped him.

*Cue: Main theme. Metal Gear Solid 3 OST*

"ATTENTION SOLDIERS!" Well, that stopped us dead in our tracks. What we saw was Xion's entire family sans Zack and David on the entrance to the room. Pliskin was there also. "You may be wondering who we are and what we are doing here!" Just the way he boomed made us salute out of fear and shouting.

"SIR YES SIR!" You know, we hadn't been ordered, or lead to believe we had to do it, we just felt like we had to.

"Well, the reason we are here is because Eraqus contacted me, explaining how he was lacking teachers with the expertise in stealth, especially with how SOLDIER is being overwhelmed as of now!" He explained. "I accepted, expecting to find just what I found. Not only do almost every single one of you define the world failure in stealth and espionage, but you also rely solely on your OWN way to accomplish things. For that, you fail to adapt. This coming week, oh you will learn it the hard way. There will be NO theory, no, it will be just P.E. from dawn to dusk so you better understand and put yourselves on the mindsets to TRAIN!" He exclaimed. We all gulped at the situation we were in but we didn't DARE question or rise against it. I don't want to be on a highly renowned secret agent's black list. "Your instructor's shall be… Solid Snake, Espionage specialist!" He exclaimed, pointing at Pliskin. He had just put a bandana and… how stupid were we?! "Liquid Snake, Firearms specialist!" He pointed at the person we know was Joshua. "Solidus Snake, Close Combat specialist!" It took a while for the majority you get that, the person standing right there was, in fact, George Sears. "And his son Raiden. He will fill in for him when he's on presidential meetings! That does not mean he will not beat the living hell out of you!" He pointed at the one that was just barely older than us. His glare was so cold we didn't need any persuasion anyway. "ANY QUESTIONS?!"

We shook our head furiously. Only Xion raised her arm.

"When does it start dad?!" She asked, being the only one not intimidated by the badass old guy in front of us.

"Tomorrow morning! You have this day to make peace with yourselves, I won't guarantee your survival!" He exclaimed in an extremely serious fashion. Xion laughed.

"Oh, you're such a jokester!" Somehow… I doubt it.

"In any case… there are still three exceptions to our training regimen!"

"_Please be me, please be me!"_ I pleaded to the heavens as everyone did.

"These are… Terra Branford. You will have a specific one with Merlina. Roxas Leonhart! You need to be heading towards an address that should be in your email for further instruction." The first was a no brainer, but Roxas? What did HE have to do with anything? "And finally… Sora Leonhart!" I was about to cheer BUT: "Will have an equal regimen under Eraqus." I was equally screwed… "Now that that's out of the way… DISMISSED!"

* * *

Outside:

"Well, damn it. We're screwed… at least this class covered I.T.M also." I whined as we walked out.

"I'm kinda excited! I want to take on the Pres.!" Kairi exclaimed, having being razed in Midgar she seemed extra excited to punch a politician in the face. I mean, who wouldn't? Extra points for Vayne though. He's a dick. This is totally NOT foreshadowing.

"Well, I have to get to this address… I'll meet you at dinner I guess." Roxas told us, looking at his phone for it.

"Come back soon, okay?" Naminé almost pleaded.

"I'll try…" God, couldn't they just GET A ROOM?!

* * *

Roxas' PoV (I know it's rare, so savor it Roxas fans):

I arrived at what seemed to be the closest thing to a medieval manor I could imagine. I was even greeted by a butler.

"My name is Roxas… I was told to come here and meet Cidolfus Orlandeu." I told him. He smiled and replied:

"Oh, I've been expecting you sir. Monsieur Orlandeu is not at home but your tutor is. Follow me." I wondered who he was, but I told myself it couldn't be worse than Dante… right? I followed him through the corridors till we arrived at the center of the mansion. It was a garden, one with an arena-like center. Inside were two people… okay, not two people. Two living beings. One was wearing a green, leaf patterned vest whose neck and waist was tied by vines, brown trousers and boots, bronze shoulder pads and gloves and with almost caramel-like short hair that swept towards her chin and I could make out her emerald eyes from afar. The other one was… well, a frog in a battle-armor.

*Cue: Frog's theme. Chrono trigger OST*

I bet you the only reason the theme started was because the author is a nerd for that game… Anyway, I approached the duo.

"Huh… hello?" I greeted.

"Who speaks?" The frog asked in a medieval tone and speech.

"Glenn!" The woman reprimanded. "I'm sorry for my apprentice. He's been grumpy ever since… well, look at him. He used to be human."

"Oh… Oh…" I gasped. If that happened to me, I don't care how, I can't say I'd be cheery.

"It is a long tale, one that is not suited for now… I reckon you to be Roxas." He said, to which I nodded. "I am Glenn, but you may call me Frog. It makes no difference, it is what I am." It felt wrong calling him… Frog, so I decided to stick with Glenn.

"My name is Frimelda. Frimelda Lotice." She told me. I noticed she had sheaths in both hips. A if she was a dual wielder… then was she my tutor?

"Roxas Leonhart. So… you're teaching me from now on?" I asked them. They both nodded. "Cool, so, when do we start?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to access your skills and then plan the training for tomorrow." The way Frimelda asked that of me stopped me from saying no. She wasn't my age, heck no, she was in her twenties, but well, she was the closest to hot a non-blonde could get in my eyes. Just don't tell that to Nam. She's actually quite jealous. I nodded. "Thank you. Let me demonstrate what I want you to try. Glenn, the blindfold."

Needless to say, I was confused. She took a blindfold and put it on her eyes. Then, she plugged her ears. Glenn took a rock and hurled it into the skies without any kind of warning. As if she had been told to, Frimelda then jumped into the perfect height and… descended. I didn't see her actually draw any of the swords. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a sword reentering the sheath and… the rock was made dust. I couldn't keep up with the how the swords moved, nor could the rock even realize it had been pulverized. I was still in shock when the same blindfold was put in my hands.

"Now… you try!" Frimelda told me.

This is something SORA would enjoy…

* * *

Aqua's PoV:

I could barely breathe. I knew I had at least some of my ribs broken. The armor also made it harder for me to breathe. How could it all come to this? I slowly raised my head to see how the only person left standing was doing.

*Cue: Dancing Mad, Part 1.*

"Eenie Meenie Miney BOOM!" Auron tried to block the giant, point blank fire blast the clown had just chanted in his madness, but only his left arm had time to do it. He survived, but as the blast subsided… I can't describe what I saw. It still makes me sick. That arm would never move again, that I'm sure. "Oh Aury! Age has slowed you down! Need a HAND?! HAHAHAHAHA!" I feared the day I found him, but I wasn't ready now. It was too soon for me to actually try and fight Kefka. This whole mission had been death sentence!

"Aqua… you okay?" I heard Zack ask. I turned and I saw him, right cheek still decimated and an eye semi-closed. I nodded to the best of my abilities.

"We need… to find a way to help Auron." He was trying to fight Kefka to the best of his abilities, but he was clearly outmatched.

"Yeah… everyone gave up on everything for us to be here now. We just need to get to that Keyhole and wipe it clean…" Zack said in-between deep breaths. It was then that we saw them. Ghosts and heartlesses, together with things I couldn't describe as anything but demons. Beings of darkness of revolting shapes. They were all amassing around us. "Don't tell me Angeal…"Zack gasped, seeing as his mentor was supposedly keeping them out.

"I'm so sorry Zack…" I said, trying to console him.

"Don't be Aqua… I'll hold them off. You have to get inside that Keyhole!" He told me, raising his fists. His claymore was lying on the edge of where we were. Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? We were at the top of a wrecked tower, with nothing above us but the skies, a circular platform void of anything but debris of former greatness. The giant Keyhole to the world was floating above us all, Heartless festering on the heart as we spoke.

"Don't! Close it now! Seal the Keyhole!" Auron roared as he dodged an array of lightning, leading to one of the few times he actually scrapped the clown, his dark steel rending his pale flesh on the torso.

"But if do that the world will fall into darkness!" I shouted, not knowing why he would say such a thing.

"Better that than to have the Organization sinks their claws into one of the Four Guardians of Kingdom Hearts!" I had no idea what he meant, and he knew it. "Just do it! It's an order from a superior officer!" If he was so convict that was the only way, I could only obey… maybe that would give us a distraction big enough to escape. Without any more distractions, while Zack distracted the beasts for just the time I needed, my Rainfell was aligned with the Keyhole.

"Seal!" I shouted, a circle of light surrounding the tip of the blade. That didn't sit well with the demonic jester.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kefka shouted, blasting Auron away with ease and arcing his arm from the right to me. At first, I did not realize what was going to happen, I was too focused on sending the Sealing Ray… if only I was more perceptive… I heard the air being cut to my side and I turned my head, only to see a hail of blades shooting towards me in a speed I could not hope to dodge. Something blocked my vision. Something… black.

**CRASH!**

From the black came red and steel. The blades that passed through whatever had protected me destroyed my helmet, only a bit remaining in the side. But more importantly… they were coated with blood. One arm wrapped around me as slow heavy breathing fell into my face.  
"No… it can't be…" I looked up and saw what I could only hope wouldn't be…

*Cue: The Price of Freedom*

"Just in… time…" Zack coughed, blood falling on the side of my armor.

"Zack… no…" I couldn't say anything. It wasn't until he grabbed the back of my head with the arm he was holding my back with that I realized what was happening was real. He was impaled by more than a dozen weapons… all because I didn't pay attention.

"Aqua… listen to me…" He told me in-between deep breaths. "The price of freedom… is steep… I can only afford one person…" I felt him put something on my hand and close it. "I… I'm giving it to you… get to Eraqus… tell him what happened…" He then planted a strong kiss on my lips, as if it was the last one. "I love you bluebird…" We were then separated as a golden light enveloped my body. I tried to reach for him but the light was like a barrier. I started to levitate and that's when I realized what he had given me. In my hand was a start shard.

"Zack! Please! Don't do this!" I pleaded, tears flowing out of my eyes as I slowly floated away.

"Sorry Aqua… only room for one." He told me, then flashing his trademark grin. "Don't worry… I'm not exactly unarmed!" He was filled with weapons… and he pulled out one from his back, blood spewing everywhere. What could I say more?

"I'm… I'm sorry Zack! Please… live on! I… I love you!" I knew how impossible it was, but I…

"There you go making it difficult for me again… I'll see what I can do!" He exclaimed as he turned to the legion of darkness. "You heard the lady, I won't die today! COME AND GET IT!" And he jumped in as my star shard banished me into another world.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

If only we knew…

"Ah, the Festival of the Blue Moon! Just another PERFECT excuse to party all night!" You can probably guess who had brought us here. "Okay kiddies, you can see how this goes! It's all FREE so have fun!" Merlina exclaimed before zapping away. We were left then on the lake, only this time, the lake was filled with Moon shaped decorations in every tree, an even bigger crowd chatting and eating under the moonlight as around the lake were lines and lines of tables, all filled to the brim with food for us to enjoy. There was also a floating stage on the center of the lake, you can guess what came from there… you can't?! Music!

"Well… what can I say but, let's partay!?" Xion exclaimed, preparing to bomb rush the tables, as the gigantic crowd could finish it at any second and we didn't want to wait for refills. She suddenly stopped and clung to her head again. Fearing for the worst, Riku ran up to her and held her up.

"You okay Xion? It isn't another vision, is it?!" They had not told us what Xion had seen, but they had told us what had happened.

"Nah… I just felt strange. Like something I possessed vanished. Don't worry, I won't fall flat on the floor!" She assured with fake enthusiasm. Something was chewing her, but I doubt even SHE knew just what had just transpired.

Anyway, the rest of the night came as any would when a bunch of High Schoolers came together. And no, no alcohol. What? It's not the ONLY way to have fun! Look, we just hanged out for a night, is that so hard to understand? What will interest you though, happened at midnight. Merlina had ported to stage and asked for our attention.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready for a fantabulous surprise?!" She asked, raising her hand to receive an ovation. "Good! Today we are joined by favorite spoony Bard! Edward Gilbart Chris Von Muir! Now, you know how rare his concerts became after he rose to be King, so we are really privileged that he is here tonight!" The blonde man to her side bowed.

"The pleasure is mine." He told her humbly.

"Right… anyway, he is here to sing one of the most beautiful songs I heard in my travels! Now, the lyrics may not be completely correct as I'm not the best with Elvish and EVEN THEN, the elves had to do god knows what to get this from the dwarves but… look, it sounds nice okay?! And from that same world we'll have… a very special guest. I mean, he SHOULD be here, but for now, let's hear it for Gilbart!" And the crowd went wild. I must admit, I was stocked. He played wonderfully the day before so I could only hope it was as good. It was. He coughed and prepared his voice, some of his helpers preparing their instruments. Then, he began:

Far over the misty mountains rise

Lead us standing upon the height

What was before we see once more

Is our kingdom a distant light

Somewhere near the park, a portal of grey-ish light appeared, from it emerging an elder man. He wore a tall pointed blue hat, a long grey cloak, and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out beyond the brim of his hat.

Fiery mountain beneath a moon

The words aren't spoken, we'll be there soon

For home a song that echoes on

And all who find us will know the tune

He walked into the entrance to the park, finding none other than Merlin, who was flabbergasted at his appearance. He then smiled warmly and knowingly said:

"Good Evening!" The other elder replied:

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good evening, or mean that it is a good evening whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this evening; or that it is an evening to be good on?" Merlin let out a laugh.

"All of them at once."

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the back of us yet

We'll fight as long as we live

All lies on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain bourne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Until we get our long forgotten gold

"Who invited you?" Merlin asked.

"Who do you think would?" He asked, pulling a book from his robe. It was titled "There and Back Again. "She also asked me to bring a copy of this if it were finished. Turns out, it was."

"That little man writes fast…"

We lay under the misty mountains cold

In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold

We must awake, our lives to make

And in the darkness a torch we hold

"Well, I have to set up my fireworks. Care to help? Two of us are always better than one." The man in gray asked, to which Merlin answered.

"Of course… old friend."

From long ago where lanterns burned

Until this day our hearts have yearned

A fate unknown, the Arkenstone

What was stolen must be returned

"Simple it was…" He told Merlin.

"Indeed! Let's go meet the others. I'm sure they are dying to see your fireworks!" And the duo entered the forest that lead to the lake.

We must away, and make the day

To find our song, for heart and soul

Merlina had joined Edward now.

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the end of it yet

We'll fight as long as we live

All lies on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain bourne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Till we get our long forgotten gold

Much to our surprise though… it was not by them that the song ended. No, it was by a wise, as old as the world voice that resounded with the strength of a thousand thunders.

Far away the Misty Mountains Cold

And in came Merlin and that guy in Gray we had no idea who he was.

"It was not flawless translation of it, but much better than I imagined for someone who had only read two Elven books…" The same man said with a chuckle. Merlina vanished from stage and reappeared right in front of him. "You're late… Mithrandir." The man looked surprised at the name.

"Firstly my young lady… A Wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." He told in a more jovial, almost like jokester's, tone. "Second, the name you should call me is NOT Mithrandir!"

"Oh, should I call you Olórin?" She asked in the same tone.

"You know exactly what to call me." He riposted.

"The audience may not know!" She riposted, hitting the fourth wall again with a sledgehammer.

"What do you mean?" Whoever that guy was asked.

"Never mind… you brought the fireworks?" She asked, finally bringing a smile to his face.

"I thought you never asked…" He took the cane he was walking with, which was no cane at all, more like a staff and hit the tip on the ground. Somehow, that made fireworks around the park erupt in all of its glory.

We were mesmerized by their beauty and asked no more questions. It's ironic isn't it? How we can be looking at the starry sky with nothing but happiness when some are morning… under the same sky.

If only we knew…

* * *

Next Chapter:

"You WILL be 1st class someday… Maybe even more."

"I… I HATE YOU AQUA!"

"That rose… is the symbol of our hope."

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: The Wild Rose Rebellion.

* * *

Profiles:

They are delayed till next chapter. We didn't see enough of them for me to spoil it.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:** I told you this wasn't a school-life story. I think you guys must've realized by now that… shit just got real. Next chapter, we leave the school for what will be more than you can imagine. Yeah, it's adventure time! Also, I think you may have realized how ruthless I may be when writing. A good story needs sacrifice. Also, to the like 5 people which will get the title to the next chapter, yes, it is exactly what you're expecting. Don't kill me please… enough people died here today. Also, these two are our last musical numbers for a while, they were, in order "Snake Eater" from MGS3, sung by Cynthia Harrell and "Song of the Lonely Mountain" from the movie "The Hobbit" sung by Neil Finn. I got emotional at this last one, but that's why I'm just that big of a geek. As always, I love them reviews! Can we beat the 100 mark?!

**PS:** Bonus points for who guesses who is our mystery guest! Yes, this means that one of the worlds in part 3 WILL include him.


	16. The Wild Rose Rebellion

******Author's Note:** Okay, okay, so it was 4 days late… at least it's here, right?! Riiiiight?! Just read it… *Goes to sulk in the corner* Also, I'm apparently 21 now! Happy Birthday to me! ...I don't feel like an adult.

**PS:** How the hell did I have 30 reviews from one chapter to another?

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Sixteen**

******The Wild Rose Rebellion**

* * *

Sora's PoV:

Well, as much as I'd love to comment what we did the past day, it's far from interesting. What you get is Eraqus explaining me what I'm gonna be taught. Normally, I'd LOVE to have no classes for the day, but considering how they were gonna be replaced by six days of grueling training, it was pretty much the same… or worse.

"Very well Sora, tell me what you can do with your Keyblade." Just by that question I could see just how I was screwed.

"Is there anything but… hitting stuff with it?" I asked with a look filled with contempt. I could hear Vanitas laugh his ass off in the distance… jerk.

"Quiet Vanitas! Not all can have a father like Laguna to tell you all the intricacies of one!" Eraqus blared, silencing my look alike. I was extremely surprised to see how that guy was the son of Radiant Garden's Prez… he was basically Laguna's opposite. That and how similar he was to me just unnerved me. "Sora… the Keyblade, especially yours has a variety of powers you can and should use if you want to survive the SOLDIER work. Before I'm done with you, mark my words, you shall know how to unlock keylocks with your blade, use it to control Light and maybe even know the basics of… Flowmotion." Just by the way he said it, I could tell I was going to get pretty close to death.

* * *

?:

Bartz: Wait wait wait… we can't show this boorish training to the audience! The show must go on!

Zidane: Yes yes… but how?

Lightbulb lights up.

Bartz: You thinking what I'm thinking bro?

Zidane: Of course!

Bartz&Zidane: We're gonna need a montage!

*Cue: Gonna Fly Now*

* * *

Day One:

Sora pointed his Keyblade at a chest, producing little more than a spark on the blade. He then touched it with the blade, the chest not budging. Eraqus soon had to stop Sora's mindless clobbering of the chest, which even then did not budge.

Liquid commanded the students to shoot dummies that were less than ten meters away. After the first salvo, he saw how the parts of the dummies that was worth one or two points were the only ones touched, the rest had missed. Obviously, he facepalmed.

Roxas' predicament was much simpler. He was getting clobbered by the rocks Frog threw him, missing by a long shot even without the blindfold. Frimelda just looked on, preoccupied.

Snake ordered an infiltration of the same base and was distraught as, minutes later, the screen as filled with exclamation points, even Riku being held at gunpoint in less than half an hour.

Terra barely managed to crack a flame inside the tower, leaving Merlin exasperated at her progress as a normally powered "human". She was really that good due to excess in power it seemed.

Sora now tried his hand at dueling Vanitas. Not only was he helpless against his lookalike, but every time Eraqus told him to use Light the spell would vanish before firing the ball of light.

To put it simply Kairi was getting manhandled by Solidus. He was faster than her, had a bigger range with his two katanas, and much, MUCH stronger. She felt useless when compared to the man which was technically four times as old as her. The worst part? This was her and ten other guys. In an hour though, only her, Shinryu and Bartz still tried to do anything.

The only one that seemed to be somewhat successful was Xion, but even her lost all rounds against her father without making break sweat.

Finally, Sora's use of Flowmotion… didn't quite workout as planned. Eraqus told him to use the Light to create a link between his feet and the walls, only for him to go back to the dorm with his head all bandaged up.

Bartz: I guess it's getting pretty "Rocky" in here!

Zidane: I should kill you for that pun…

Day Two through Four:

Eraqus decided to have Sora start from the beginning and began teaching him techniques from scratch, the entire day passing with nothing but grueling physical and mental workout along with sheer swordsmanship training.

Big Boss just took the military approach to their training, going all boot camp style on them. From crawling in the mud beneath barbed wire, to running with giant amounts of weight attached to the waist, they passed the entire day doing nothing but that. On the rare occasions they had to spar, Kairi was insulted at how Raiden took Solidus' place. Still, they always lost anyways.

Roxas was also going back to zero, being taught the sword by the caramel haired woman. Easy exercises such as cutting a leaf as it fell, sparring with fifty kilograms of weight strapped on each leg and wrist and simply grabbing tennis balls they threw at him while he had a blindfold.

The wizard in gray took a different approach with Terra, having her cast spells through incantations of his language. He knew she would have to do so without them, but she trained how to do it with them to then remember how to cast them.

Bartz: Well, things aren't going that well…

Zidane: I think that this training might have paid off though.

Bartz: Should we switch the music and hope for the best?

Zidane: Aye!

*Cue: Eye of the Tiger*

Day Five:

Sora pointed at a small lock on a chest, this time managing to create a beam that entered it, the lid opening immediately. He pumped his fist on the air as Eraqus smiled from afar.

Liquid looked on after yet another salvo to see how some targets now managed to score from 7s to 9s. He smiled even more so when he saw one particular one with nothing but 10s, an heterochromatic brunette getting cheered on for her accomplishment.

Roxas cut three leafs in one swift motion, earning a giggle from Frimelda and a nod from Frog. They were even more impressed when he started grabbing all of the tennis balls they sent in his direction with the blindfold, even those which were gonna miss.

Snake was content to see how the exclamation points now popped in closer and closer to the disk in question, Riku even managing to get it, being shot down on the way out. However, a certain monkey boy became the first after Xion to pass!

Sora clashed against Eraqus other student, the blonde lookalike of his brother, Ventus. Despite his unconventional Keyblade wielding, Sora still managed to keep an even fight, much to Vanitas' shock and Eraqus' relief.

Terra created her first flame without an incantation, even going as far as to control its size… to an extent. Two beards and one perfectly pink hair were ruined that day.

Xion was still losing every match but yet, her father seemed to actually need to improvise and put some effort on their bouts.

While completely unable to touch Raiden on their own, the blonde youth was also starting to be unable to contain a three man assault, especially during the beginning bouts when there were much more than three.

Zidane: Okay! Last day! Even though my awesomeness was already shown, get ready for the end!

Bartz: I won't be accounted for badass overload at the end.

Day Six:

Sora had now become too much for Vanitas to handle as he normally would, forcing him to start not only using magic but intricate commands. Sora showed how he had aces down his sleeve, using the Light to block his magic and even starting to match up to him in swordsmanship. When Vanitas cried in frustration and showered him with a dark rain of projectiles, he did what Eraqus thought impossible to learn in less than a week and jumped against a wall, using Light to propel himself upwards to dodge all of the dark shower while also transferring it to the Keyblade and crashing on top of Vanitas, claiming a round for the first time. Eraqus could only clap as Sora gave him thumbs up. Even Vanitas gave Sora halfhearted thumbs up.

Liquid's biggest surprise that day was not how Yuna again aced the dummies most of the day, even though they were now moving, but how Naminé managed to do so as well. He never took her for a contender, but the girl seemed to learn fast. Perhaps too fast…

Roxas left Frog fall flabbergasted on the floor, his long sword now carved onto a nearby tree. Roxas had just disarmed him. ROXAS had disarmed a second class! Furthermore, he managed to get a steady 50% cut ratio on the rock they threw at him, which earned nothing less than applause at the end of the day. Frimelda giggled as she remembered how he resembled her… just ten years younger and about fifteen years late for this kind of performance. Maybe he was a hidden gem after all, Eraqus did have an eye for them.

Snake was the first to go out and congratulate Riku. He had been the first after Zidane to acquire the disk but, unlike Zidane, he didn't even have to knock out a guard, he did it cleanly. Now he had something to brag to while he talked to Xion.

Speaking of Xion…one round. She managed to take one round from the guy who was once called the perfect soldier. Not even she knew how, but one time, she found herself on top of Big Boss, her knife right next to his neck. He let loose a rarely seen or heard laughter, petting her on the head because she "had done great for a kid."

Terra? Well, even though the three wizards teaching her had brought three flame shields and were hiding behind them, beards and hair all charred, she did surprisingly well, managing to summon and control all basic elements… at the same time. Merlina was so overjoyed with this she glomped her and spun around with her, accidentally letting go when they were near a window. This turned into celebration as Terra found out she had somewhat regained her flight as she landed safely on the ground below the tower while Merlina did her best to excuse herself.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

"Well Sora… there's nothing more I can teach you immediately. You will continue to come here to train, but the basics are all yours, even Flowmotion, which I thought impossible. I hope you continue to impress… dismissed!" He told me, giving me a pat on the head and pointing at the exit. I didn't have any other thoughts on my mind other than…

"FREEDOOOOM!"

* * *

Eraqus' PoV:

"How can he still run like that? I'm sure I beat his face in more than I can count." I heard Vanitas question before he massaged his shoulder, the shoulder Sora had hit. "He got me just that once and it still hurts like hell!" I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

"He acts just his father. You should know Vanitas. That's the kind of spirit I wanted to reignite on him… Sora, if you continue on like this… You WILL be 1st class someday… Maybe even more." I knew full well I was rambling, but I certainly meant what I said.

"You're starting to get delusional old man." Vanitas spat, but that's just how he is. I believe he felt that way too.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

Now that I was finally free from the tyranny of Eraqus, I dashed through the school as fast as I could, the relief of finally finish the training greater than the agony I felt with each step I took. The gym was where I was headed, I had no idea where Orlandeu's manor was and Merlin's tower was farther away than it. (Plus Kairi was in the gym).

"Bro!" I heard Roxas call as I was about to enter. He stopped by my side and began breathing erratically… like me, the tiredness was finally catching up. "You done?"

"Yupers! And you wouldn't guess what I did… I freaking beat Vanitas! Once, but I did it!" I exclaimed.

"That's amazing Sora!" That voice wasn't Roxas. It was Terra, who had just landed near us. We shared our accomplishments before quickly going to find the rest of the crew. We checked everything but the simulation room and so, it was the next stop for us… duh. And who would've guessed? We were right.

"Riku! Xion! Naminé!" I called from the entrance, making way between the sea of students until I reached them.

"Why if isn't the twins and blondie number two." Xion greeted, ignoring how Naminé and Roxas were already hugging each other. "So, here to watch us? Well, you might be disappointed but… since Kairi is still going at it, I'd reckon you'll be juuuust fine!" My eyes darted from her's and I tried to shake away the embarrassment, that I did not know the reason of by the way. "Her group is the last one and it looks like it's the best. I mean, they are lasting more than a minute without having all but one down." I thought what she said was strange, very strange, but once I laid my eyes of the screen I realized what she meant. The timer was at literally 1 minute and twelve seconds and there were only four people standing.

* * *

Kairi's PoV:

"Tidus, you know what to do." I whispered right before jumping in head first along with Bartz. The two of us began storming the president of Midgar in our own ways, me using my fists and Bartz a simple longsword. He was easily dodging, but what was to come was Tidus' sword, which was being thrown much like a boomerang right next to the ground. Seeing this, Solidus overpowered us, sending our bodies to the side and jumping. We smiled as he seemed to be right where we wanted him to be. Tidus had followed his sword and was now bellow him, I was to the right, Bartz to the left and Shinryu was on top. To make it worse for him, he had no footing. He grimaced as he noticed this, moving his right arm to block Shinryu's sword and his left to block Bartz's. He had to take mine and Tidus' kick head on. It seemed to hurt him as he was shot back a good five matters but… he landed on one knee and groaned.

*Cue: The World only needs one Big Boss. MGS2 OST*

"Maybe I underestimated you but I assure you…" He began cringing and grunting, sinking his BARE HANDS on the FLOOR as his entire body seemed to expand. Everywhere his suit touched it grew, and grew, his muscles now about twice, even three times as big. "I am a whole different game from Raiden!" We had no warning. One moment he had said that, the other he had appeared behind us, the very ground erupting in flames as he did. "Still, you did provide a challenge that I did not expect from children your age BUT...!" He slammed his elbow on Shin's throat, knocking him out of the simulation by breaking the neck. "The world doesn't care about your age!" He then delivered a fatal cut to Tidus. "Once you go out there… power is what will save you!" He exclaimed as I and Bartz landed a few meters away from them. "Now… number two and number three of this school… show me if you have what it takes!"

And we did. He gasped as we adopted the same position he had taken a few moments ago and dashed through him, leaving a trail of flame behind. "I just need to see it once." I told him, gloating at how I had successfully copied his move. He laughed.

"I see… but a copy is just that… a copy. Only one of you truly replicated my move." He touched the right side of his body, the one Bartz hit. "But even then…" I felt my torso explode in pain. "We aren't even on the same level…" I was immediately digitalized. Neither of us had realized how we had been mortally gashed on the stomach and chest when we tried to hit him. His katanas were just too fast. "But… I never thought I'd see you do so much with that heart in so little time… Strife."

* * *

? PoV:

All of my body was burning, my muscles screaming for pause as I heaved through the luscious forests. How ironic… how could a day be so beautiful after what I had seen? I could not stop, I owed that to everyone that had given everything to bring me here. My vision was slowly withering, so much I would occasionally bump into a tree, which made it even harder to continue… rest beneath a tree sounded so good at the time. I knew I'd never make it. But I wanted to. By god did I want too… It was then that I heard it. My salvation.

"Clooooud! Stop worrying about Tifa!" That was… that was Aerith! Relief washed over my being as I lumped towards a clearing.

"Look, it's just… weird not having you two bickering behind my back… even if this DID make it so I can go a day or two before people asking who I'm dating. Who gave them the idea I even was?" Cloud asked, Aerith coughing in guilt.

"You know Cloud… there's something I want to tell you." She started. As much as I hate what I did, I had to. She gasped when I made my way to the clearing, all my resolve and power vanishing when I realized I was safe. I passed out in the field of flowers while Aerith rushed towards me calling my name.

"Aqua!"

* * *

Sora's PoV:

"Alright people listen up! Training's over! I've taught you everything I know in the small time frame given to me. You may be soldiers now but never stop learning. It's up to you to choose what to do next, either it is a student or a SOLDIER, but I hope you'll do me proud. So don't get cocky when you win… Or down when you lose. Best of luck out there! Remember, the world is a harsh place and you may not always know which path is the best… but stick to your ideals and never let go of them. DISMISSED!" Big Boss had just given us his final speech, signaling the end of the training. Of course, some of us left the gym on high spirits, but Kai was a bit bummed out. She had gotten better, but she had also been owned, so it couldn't have felt that good but hey… we take what we can get, right?

Well, when we got home we were greeted by Terra, the bro. Not Merlina, but we didn't find it that hard to believe she wasn't there. It's Merlina for crying out loud. We had dinner, and all seemed well. Sharing experiences of training and whatnot. I don't remember the details because of how overwhelming what happened next was. Merlina appeared on our side as we finished the meal. Her gaze was low and her normal brightness gone. She simply stared blankly at Xion and, with a large sigh, broke the silence.

"Your brother Zack was… K.I.A."

Killed in action…

From then on, it was all a daze. Merlina told us all that Aqua had told her after returning… but none of it sunk in. What was burning my mind, taking over it, possessing it was simple.

"_Zack's dead…__ How? Why? Is this what happens when you're in SOLDIER? One day you just… vanish and leave everything you care behind. I look at Xion and only see a broken person. __"_It was that day that I finally realized the risks of being a SOLDIER. For once, I began to realize just what I was getting myself into. Worse yet, I didn't know what I was going to get thrust into.

We soon arrived at Aqua's room in hospital to find her already just a push away from tearing up as talked with Eraqus, Cloud and Aerith watching on as she did.

*Cue: Aqua's Theme*

"To think you'd meet him there… I wished to ignore the signs, but that only seemed to worsen the situation. Don't blame yourself Aqua… I should've sent a Class Zero with you." He reassured with no conviction in his voice. Eraqus knew he couldn't console her. Terra walked into the room and pulled her into a hug. On normal circumstances I'd question it but this… I couldn't even talk. I KNEW Zack. He was almost a brother to me in the time we had passed together. And now… dead. I can't imagine how Terra, his former best friend, was feeling. Aqua was another thing all together. They had been dating for a year now. But Aqua's gaze was not on Terra, not on Eraqus, not on any one of us. No, her gaze was on Xion.

"I'm so sorry Xion… I couldn't…" Aqua began, tears dripping down her face. But then it happened.

"Keep your sorry. I don't want anything to do with you." Xion spat hatefully at her, shocking everyone in the room. "Everything you touch gets broken! And you latch on to others when you can't deal with your own problems! When you broke up with Terra, which, by the way, could have been salvaged, you instead ran to your second option, my brother! And now that he DIED FOR YOU, where are you?! On the arms of his former best friend…WHOSE FRIENDSHIP YOU DESTROYED!" She was crying now, her voice raw and full of emotion. The worst part of it all… she was right. Even then, it was so cruel… Aqua didn't deserve this. "I… HATE YOU AQUA!" She spat, rushing to the outside of the building. Aqua tried to stand up, ending up on the ground in the process as her legs were far from recovered. She was in a miserable state, sobbing as her sisters and brother dropped on their knees to help her get up.

"I'll get her back." A very familiar voice told us and, even if when we looked back we saw no one, we knew Xion would be back. For now, we just tried to comfort Aqua.

* * *

Xion's PoV:

I felt horrible. I had just taken all of my frustrations on Aqua… just because I knew she was an easy target. It was ironic, don't you think? I blamed Aqua for using others to get over her own problems, but yet… I used Aqua as a target for my frustrations… and I know I didn't mean what I said. She didn't use my brother, if anything, I was jealous. Zack stopped spending as much time with me after Aqua walked in, so that's about it. I'm just a resentful… jealous… bi-

"This is where the weight of what you told that girl starts to sink in, isn't it?" My subconscious knew he would appear. He had a knack for making entrances.

*Cue: Old Snake*

"I'd offer you a cigarette, but who am I kidding, you are my daughter." Dad took his lighter and lit one up as he sat on the bench next to mine. "Wouldn't want you to learn from this old coot."

"Dad I…" I began. My father though, he gave me "the look". You know, when your father looks at you in way it makes you just shut up and listen? Yes, that.

"Zack was a soldier, just like I was, like his brothers are. Don't believe what the media says, outside… it's a war. There are more of those things each time the sun goes up and there are less people to combat them every day. He joined SOLDIER knowing that a day like this may come. He joined SOLDIER to save lives and to accomplish that childish, impossible dream of being a hero. He took from his mother that. I still think the concept of hero is a childish one." He took one deep breath before looking at the distance. "What I'm trying to say Xion, is that this is the kind of work you got yourself into. Especially you, who are already thinking on doing this for a living. This job made me kill my own mother. The question is Xion, will you step back now or do you have the stomach to go there and finish what your brother started?" He asked me, staring at me with his lone eye.

I was flabbergasted. He never told anyone about how Granma died… but that wasn't the point, was it? The point was painfully clear. The route I always wanted to take was not all rainbows and unicorns. I knew this, but I didn't FEEL this. Now I did… the question that he put on my shoulders was also simple. The answer had to be simple as well. One that a look could accomplish.

"Good, I didn't raise a pussy. Now, get back in there and apologize before I snap your neck." He joked, petting my head. "I have to give Paz the news." He sighed, holding up the phone. With one last lock of the eyes, I sighed and repressed all the negative emotions I had to the best of my abilities, instead focusing on talking to Eraqus about what we were going to do next.

* * *

Needless to say, I wasn't greeted with the best of welcomings. Aqua seemed to have calmed down and was now sitting on the bed, staring at me, along with everyone else in the room. Ironically she seemed the only person not out to rip out my lungs. Weird, isn't it? Of course I knew that, after interrupting whatever they were discussing I knew that I had to speak first. I swallowed hard and did so.

"Aqua… I'm sorry. I just, was overwhelmed. I'm not asking for you to forgive me that easily, just want you to know." I told her, doing my best to shift my gaze away from her ex. That one REALLY seemed to want a piece of me.

"It's okay. What you said weren't lies. I made you lose your brother." She replied, not a single ounce of resent on her tone. If anything, it was as apologetic as it could get.

"But I have to ask. What now?" I turned to Eraqus. "What was so important that you sent a group of nothing but firsts and high ranking seconds to the point the school is missing almost its entire staff? I think I at least deserve to know what my brother died for." Before I said that, I could see Eraqus was ready to dismiss me, but that last accusation hit him pretty hard, as it should.

"I cannot tell you. I'm sorry, but no one outside of those I charge with the mission knows the objective." It irritated me. Just how he was treating us.

"You mean you aren't going to send us?!" Sora spouted out of nowhere before I could. I looked at him wide-eyed. As did Eraqus.

"We're SOLDIER too Eraqus. We're your students, but ever since we actually got these cards we haven't done anything with them but showing off!" This time was Riku. Huh… never took him for someone that would try something as stupid as what I was asking.

"Are you insane? You are SOLDIER 3rd class! I sent a team of Five Firsts and Five high-grade Seconds along with the Commander to Radiant Garden's army! I absolutely cannot ask for a group of thirds to go on a suicide mission!" He put emphasis on the cannot of course, but well, he could and he would when I was done with him.

"Who said they are going in alone?" Cloud began, crossing his arms.

"Zack was our friend too, we want to know what happened to him." Aerith was always the enthusiastic optimistic girl when she met Zack, so it stands to reason she thought he had the slightest sliver of chance on being alive.

"Don't start with this. None of you know what Kefka is and what he can do. This coupled with how the rest of the Organization can enter that world whenever they please just makes the prospect of sending you in all the more ludicrous." Eraqus was still trying to fend us of with the same argument, but we wouldn't have it.

"You have the entirety of the Organization accounted for right now. The reason we're lacking staff is to stagnate their assaults on others worlds, isn't it?" Even his own daughter was turning against him. "Dad, we're not adults, but we were also promised choice when we joined SOLDIER. You joined it at our age, most of them did and you know how desperate times call for desperate measures. We know our limits, just let us do this. It doesn't take a lot to know that what is happening in that city is concerning us all." Eraqus could do nothing more than sigh.

"Why does every generation have to have one of "those" dorms." He whimpered, massaging his temples in frustration.

"Because some people know what's right." Merlina told him in her now returned playful tone. "If it's alright with you, I'll manage this mission from here out. You can worry with the safety of the Garden, okay?" Eraqus looked at her one final time, their eyes locking as if hey were talking telepathically, hell, they probably were. Whatever happened though, it seemed to be enough.

"Very well. I just demand this. If you encounter Kefka, any of you." He pointed at every single one in the room except for Merlina. "I want you to get out of there as soon as possible. NO heroes!" The demand was useless, but we politely nodded before leaving the room, leaving Aqua and Eraqus behind.

"Master… can I join them?" She asked of him.

"I'll never be able to stop you, will I? I'll make sure Rosa ports you to the ship once your body is fixed."

* * *

Sora's PoV:

That had gone unexpectedly well. I really thought we'd have to find a contrived way to go back where that entire disaster had happened, but it didn't seem so.

"Mom, why did you vanish for a while during that meeting?" Shinryu questioned Merlina, who seemed too busy playing with his pet dragon to respond. "Be more serious!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I know getting such a small group is suicide so…" She opened the door to the outside of the hospital. "I got you another one."

"Hello twerps." Leon greeted while the entirety of his dorm and himself appeared from behind the door.

"Let it be clear I'm only coming because Serah made me." Lightning assured, crossing her arms and looking away.

"We didn't get our SOLDIER licenses last month for nothing." Zidane exclaimed, jumping up and down in a way it would make me seem like the calm one in this. Needless to say, we were overjoyed to see the dorm that was closest to us had knowingly agreed into coming with us in our little, completely irrational attempt to get some pay back. Even though we had made good friends out of most of them, keyword, most, that blonde one called Ashe just didn't socialize… even less than Lightning.

"That and Roxie here needs someone to take care of him!" Lea exclaimed, appearing from behind and rubbing his scalp out.

Okay, I better fill you in then.

You all know Tidus. What, you don't?! Yes you do, go read chapter 2 for reference!

Yuna, well, we established she shoots stuff, didn't we? Well, she also tries to summon, but she's an apprentice. The best I've seen is a chocobo.

Zidane. One word. Thief.

For the life of me I can't describe how Vaan fights… so… many… weapons…

I didn't know much about Leena, she seemed to do whatever Bartz did, which I also never got. If he had one specific fighting style, he never showed it.

Garnet was a textbook white mage that actually could summon stuff unlike Yuna.

That's about it for small explanations. You want to know about them how about you wait?!

"Wow, we got a massive team now! Maybe we can actually pull this off!" I exclaimed in all my slightly hyperactive glory.

"For once, I agree with him. But how do we get there?" Kairi asked, Merlina taking the lead.

"We'll get there eventually, for now, we have to go to the church." Wait… what?

"The Church?!" I didn't know we HAD one.

"Not everyone has a magical key-stick of doom like you Sora. Just because you can hit ghosts doesn't mean everyone can, and Aqua did mention them." That had to have been the most hilarious description of my weapon I ever heard.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve to come into the Lady's holy ground being o' Darkness." However, much unlike I expected, when we arrived at the church we didn't find a devout priest praying, no, we found a freaking badass one crossing two bayonets with Dante's protégé, Nero.

"I just came here to visit my friggin' girlfriend, get off my case Anderson!" Nero blared back as we watched, not sure what to think. One. What was a Priest doing with two bayonets? Two. Was it even safe for us to interfere?!

"Alexander, stop it this instant! We have guests!" Another woman in a white gown exclaimed. I kinda remembered her red hair from Dante's shop… that must've been Kyrie, Nero's girlfriend slash fiancé. Still, she provided a decent distraction for whatever Merlina wanted.

"Alexander Anderson! How long as it been?!" Merlina greeted, glomping the priest from behind. His face darkened even more than what it was with Nero and he hissed.

"Long enough heretic…"Now that I got a good look at him, he dressed like a priest alright, but he didn't look like one.

"Oh don't be like that! I left the Necronomicon at home today!" She really liked playing with fire, didn't she?

"Your voice would oh so sweet were it stained in agony you heathen." He said, closing his eyes and storing his weapons on his priestly robe. "Alas, this here house of the Lady only stands for ye. You deserve to thread it's halls."

"Oh, isn't that sweet? Now, I kiiiiinda need a favor!" She asked, to which the only answer was a gruff cough from the priest. "You see, you would know about Kharazan, right?" The priest's eyes shot open before closing again. The man sighed and said.

"Say no more. Those who need access to the holy armory follow me." And he started to walk away.

"Well, you heard the guy. People without "special sticks" follow him. That means Leon's entire dorm sans Bartz, Xion and Naminé." She told us and heck, what chance did we have but to obey? As we saw them go the doors to the church opened, someone familiar walking in.

"Quite an impressive building…" The man in gray acknowledged before heading to Merlina's side. "The Fairies managed to finish this in time." He showed Merlina what seemed to be an article of clothing.

"Excellent! Hey, Kyrie, is there any place here where Terra here can change?" She asked, to which the woman nodded and signaled them to follow her, which she did, dragging the girl with her. We were left there alone.

"Well, I've overstayed my welcome. It is about time I pay a visit to the Shire." The man then finished, tipping his hat and turning his back on us.

"Wait!" I shouted before he left the church. "You never told us your name." For some reason I felt like I needed to know.

"Oh, I suppose that is true… you can call me Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray. Till next we meet!" Gandalf said just before departing. I felt that it would be sooner than I expected.

* * *

About ten minutes of waiting later:

"Look, this is going to sound really stupid, but since Twilight Town didn't have any of this, not even Destiny Islands, what is this Church worshipping exactly?" Oh, and before you burn me in the stake, just listen please.

"The Goddess of Light. They believe that all of the Realm of Light is watched over and ruled by a single person that controls all light. A bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Riku spat, almost hatefully. "Someone should knock some sense into those heads."

"Maybe." Shinryu said, looking at the admittedly beautiful stained glass representation of a woman with long flowing platinum blonde hair and long white dress.

"What, don't tell me you believe this garbage." Riku spat.

"No. No I don't. But I'm not one of those who just dismisses everyone's beliefs. Your belief is worth as much as everyone else's' Riku. So shut up and let them believe what they want. As long as their freedom doesn't interfere with ours, you have no right to but in." He said in the calmest way possible.

"If only there were more people like you." Kyrie said from behind him. He turned to see how the priestess and Merlina had returned.

"Pft. I'd be more like him if they didn't just wail on anything Darkness related like it's the Devil itself. I mean, I only tried to summon a demon ONCE!" Okay, now I was scared, and so was everyone in the room. "What?! It was for experimentation!"

"I… think they have at least some basis to not entirely trust you." I told the woman, who pouted in return.

"Anyway… TADAH!" Merlina exclaimed, extending her arms in the direction of a… different Terra. Oh, she didn't change herself, she was just wearing a whole new set of clothing for some reason. She was now sporting a blue vest, with lighter blue sleeves over a white leotard, a blue cape hanging from her shoulders, which were adorned by small silver wings, a blue skirt covered by multi colored straps covered her waist and a golden sash extend from it. She had white boots on and her earings were blue with the shape of a water drop, to top it off, the ribbon she once head was now a metallic brace that held the hair in her ponytail. "It's a masterpiece, isn't it?" She asked of us. Of course Terra exploded in red after being showcased like a model to us, but…

"I'm not going to argue with that but… why are you playing dress up at a time like this?" Shinryu asked his mother with the slightest tone of pink on his expression.

"Oho! But I needed to do it! You see, I commissioned Gandalf Elvencloth. It's exactly what the name implies. The magical capabilities of this made it so the Fairies, my Grandpa, Gandalf and I could make this here outfit. In short, this should stabilize the magic flow of her powers, making it so she can reach deeper into them without flipping out. That enough for ya?" It certainly was…

"The deed is done. Take them and kindly leave our presence." Alexander said in a way that seemed gentle, but was dark and foreboding. I guess they didn't take too kindly to mages that had actually delved into the dark arts. Understandable really. I wouldn't trust Merlina if I didn't know her. She's crazy… but mostly harmless. Mostly.

"Fine. Letsa go!" She exclaimed, leading us to the exit. She explained to us that the weapons were made of Lightstone, a mineral that the Church mined constantly and adored as the "blood of the goddess". The weapons they gave us were made so that they could hit even spiritual enemies. Shin didn't need one because he could use Spellblade. Same for Terra. I had a Keyblade and Riku had a Dark Blade, which are magical. Also, Kairi and I being Lightborns, our body burns the restless souls since they are, surprise surprise, made of Darkness. However, as we reached the Aerodrome, one spoke.

"What about me?! I have no weapons!" Exclaimed Roxas in realization.

"Took you long enough." My brother had to quickly turn around and somehow grab the pair of swords thrown at him by the albino, Not-Dante. "The old geezer told me to pass this on to you if stuff got sticky. I think it had. Good luck surviving them though." We were all confused as tho why the red and blue scimitars were dangerous… at first.

"Why hello there!" The blue one spoke.

"So you are our temporary master?" The red one asked.

"Yes. And… you must be Agni and Rudra, am I correct?" Roxas asked, to which both swords, which had faces on the pummel, seemed to laugh with glee.

"Hear that Rudra?! Our reputation precedes us!" Agni exclaimed, to which his brother replied:

"Truly amazing Agni. I can see our relationship with this Roxas will be a fruitful and interesting one." And annoying at that.

"No. Talking." Nero ordered, silencing the two, just for the moment though. "Well, Kyrie, you'd better get back before Alexander snaps." He told his fiancé, stirring up my confusion.

"YOU'RE coming?" I asked him. Nero just scuffed.

"Yeah. I was coming anyways. You runts just decide to tag along." He explained, turning back to where he was staring at.

"Well… take this Nero." She took her necklace and placed it on his left hand. "For good luck."

"Tsk. So Cliché." He said as he took the necklace anyway. "Don't worry, I'll bring it back sooner than you think." And with that, we left. How would that bite him in the ass…

* * *

At the docks:

"Setzer?! But isn't the Blackjack…?" I began as I saw our former pilot waving at us.

"Yes. The girl is being repaired. However… I got this one." He pointed at yet another blimp: He had a blimp fetish I think… "The Falcon. I think I can persuade his owner to let us take a ride in it."

We walked in with him to find a much more conventional airship. No casino, nothing. Just accommodations, a card table and a giant couch. Setzer told us to wait as he went to the engine room. After a few minutes, he emerged from it with a dirtied blonde in a similar jacket to his, but colored bright red. She wore purple gloves, the inside of the jacket was green and you could see the stains of oil and rust on her whole body. Her hair was as big as Setzer's, reaching to her waist.

"So you are the kids Setzie here talked about." The woman said, evaluating us as she scratched her chin. "Anyway, I'm Darill. This is the Falcon, AKA; the only Magitek powered ship that doesn't SUCK." She shot a playful look at Setzer, who scuffed. "I'll get you to Kharazan in no time. When you find Zack and the others, I'll just wring the money out of them instead of you. That or Eraqus… he's a softie inside." She seemed to… light-hearted for some who had just mentioned… him.

"Didn't you hear?! Zack is dea-" Terra tried to say, her hand finding its way into the man's mouth.

"Show me the body." She simply said, removing the hand from his mouth. "I don't give up hope until I see proof that is impossible to contradict. You should too. This is a rescue mission. A rescue mission. I'm taking you there for you to try and save as many of your companions as you can. If you keep having that attitude, then get the HELL off my ship!" She exclaimed in an unexpected fervor, pointing at the hatch. That sure shut Terra up. "Good. Now rethink your actions while we ride. We're just waiting for the last two passengers… who are here already." We turned to see Aqua and Roxas' teacher walk in.

"Aqua…" Terra began, being shut up moments after.

"I'm coming. You're not stopping me." Aqua demanded, to which a cold chuckle came across the room.

"Good. Yet another piece of luggage for me to carry. You already failed Strife and that cost the life of the poor puppy. What, will you not be satisfied until even Neix over there throws his life away for you?" I looked to my side and froze. What was THAT guy doing here?

"Sephiroth…" Terra hissed in a murderous tone. The silver-haired boy wonder of the school continued to examine us, and by that I mean he was mostly gloating on his alleged superiority.

"Yes Neix, what are you going to do? Tell daddy?" He asked, slowly walking away from the door where he had appeared from and into Terra's face. "Or are you going to act tough to impress and emotionally thorn woman that already rejected you?" Before I knew it, Sephiroth got just what he wanted. Terra summoned his weapon and Sephiroth responded by unsheathing his katana. They were however stopped when both their weapons got parried by a pair of intricate blades.

"Am I going to have to leave you on land? I will have NO conflicts on my team, am I clear?" Frimelda exclaimed, pushing their blades down to the ground. "Am. I. Clear?!" Terra glared at Sephiroth, who in turn smiled back in a disgusting manner that all of a sudden made me realize something. Where the heck was Kairi?! Looking around I found my worries to be unfounded, as she was, if rather threateningly, just staring at the scene, clinching her teeth.

"Very well then. Just one more thing. Kairi… your father is not impressed." He finished, walking off and leaving us with nothing but a murderous Kairi.

* * *

Three hours of flying later:

Aqua's PoV:

I sat in the engine room for most of the trip. Yes, the engine room. No one would try and find me there. I just needed some time to really make let it cement, that's all. I wasn't too keen on machines anyway. I should've expected at least one person would though.

"Aqua, why are you down here alone?" Terra asked me, as if he didn't know.

"Oh, I don't know Terra. Take a wild gander!" I replied irritably, standing up and facing him.

"Aqua…?" He questioned, surprised at my outburst.

"I know what you're doing Terra." I told him, turning my back on him. "Zack's most likely drowned in the darkness by now, which basically means you not only got rid of the competition, but are now trying to cash in on how "emotionally fragile" I am!" I spat, no doubt causing a reaction.

"Ever thought I actually CARE about you?" Terra exclaimed, pulling my shoulder to make him meet my eyes, to which I wasn't having any of it.

"You have the NERVE to say that to me? The one you dumped because Eraqus told her to watch over your every step to not fall into the darkness?! I even saved you from it! I haven't forgotten Terra. You told me I was a bitch and to get out of your life. It pained me to do it but… I did! And now you're trying to make me crawl back in?!" I was out of breath when I finished, breaking eye contact immediately and putting some distance between us.

"Aqua… I didn't…" He began.

"You did." We both turned at the new voice, which we knew nothing about. On our eyesight was someone wearing the organization's jacket. "You felt the darkness' power and you did not want to let go. She made you let go. She did not accept you for what you were, a being of darkness! Why do you try so hard to please that whore is beyond me… but you are still far too fresh, far too… intact for a vessel." It was by then that we summoned our Keyblades. I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. What did he mean by vessel?!

"Terra is not a being of Darkness! And what are you on about?! Who are you and how do you know what happened to us?!" I questioned, not really expecting to get the answer without a fight.

"I have no need to tell you. You'll learn when time dictates it. For now… I'll just guide you." He finished, raising his palm in our direction, a round, blazing ball of fire appearing on it. I recognized it instantly… Flare!

"Terra! Get down!" I shouted, tackling him down while casting Barrier, hoping for the best as all went white.

* * *

"Aqua… Aqua, you alright?" I heard Cloud call as I drifted back from unconsciousness. I begrudgingly opened my eyes to find Cloud kneeling down by my side as Aerith assisted Terra by healing him.

"W-what happened?" I asked before taking a good look around. We were there. The rocky canyon that lead to the city. Does that mean we…

"Crashed. Setzer thinks it was some flaw in the engine." Cloud replied, helping me sit up. Apart from the dizziness and how shocked I was, I felt alright. I think I have Aerith to thank for that. But what crossed my mind was far darker.

"We didn't crash! Someone in the Organization's uniform attacked us under the deck and blew up the engine!" I exclaimed, quickly getting up and looking around.

"Don't worry, they are all accounted for… except…"

"Darill! Answer me!" Setzer desperately called as he rummaged the wreckage.

"Shut up Setzie, this isn't FFVI, you are not important enough to have your love interest die as a plot point." Darill joked as she rose from a pile of metal. "I was just wanting to see your reaction! And it was worth it." She finished, laughing even harder once Setzer began walking away in protest.

"Still… how did someone sneak into the ship without me or Mel feeling him? He can't be THAT powerful, can he?" Merlina wondered aloud in a voice that I could tell I shouldn't have heard. I shivered thinking of how powerful man was now. His voice wasn't so strange, I swore I had heard it before, but I couldn't put my finger where.

"We can't stay here though! Look, in the distance!" Sora shouted, pointing at the top end of the mountains to the sides of the small path we were following.

*Cue: Vim and Vigor.*

"So many… Damnit! RUN!" Nero ordered, starting to dash along the path, us following him. Our main problem is that the Heartless were coming down the mountains to the side, we were running between them so we were not distancing ourselves from them, no, we were hoping there was a clearing before they sandwiched us. We ran and ran, the horde closing in with every second that passed. Worse yet, some Nocturnes had finally reached us, preparing to assault us with magic. "Keep running!" He shouted, drawing his claymore, Red Queen and dispatching them in a single arcing jump mid-jump. He landed and turned back to see even more bird-like Heartless closing in. "Don't slow down!" He exclaimed, wiping out his revolver the Blue Rose to shoot them down as he ran. Of course, this slowed him down tremendously, but he still kept close to the main group. He was even very close to me, as I had started running from the farthest part of the crash.

Eventually we saw how the path became much wider, it was a clearing! Even better, there was a small rock bridge that separated the two mountain shafts. If we could get across it, we could just lose the army by destroying it! The front group was already halfway through when we were reaching the start of the bridge. Me, Nero and Frimelda to be exact. I turned back to see if we still had time.

"No… that's the man!" I exclaimed, the same person in the hooded black coat flying on top of a Wyvern heartless. They… controlled them?! Still, I wasn't ready to see what I saw next. Just as I said that, Frimelda crashed on top of him, falling with him into the stampeded of heartless, while that happened, I heard the sound someone revving up a bike would do and looked at Nero. He was revving up his Red Queen for a reason. He did one rev, two revs and then looked at me.

"Get them to safety!" He ordered, grabbing the side of my arm with his covered right one and throwing me across the bridge like a ragdoll as he revved up one final time. "We'll be right there!" He assured me, his sword slicing through the air covered in flames and utterly destroying the bridge with a single swing.

"Nero! Mel!" Merlina exclaimed from the other side of the bridge, using her magic to soften my landing.

"GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE! WE'LL BE FINE!" I didn't believe that, nor did anyone with us… but Merlina ordered us to go, so we ran, only wishing the best.

* * *

Nero's PoV:

"I really shouldn't make promises so hard to keep… but I can't die here, can I?" I asked myself, looking at that good luck necklace. "God the writers made me so cliché." I lamented , but I knew It could've been worse.

"_My name is Dante! But you may call me Dante the Demon Killer! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

Much… worse…

Anyway, I saw that leading the charge was a Defender with that really stupid Dog-face shield. Sighing, I reached to my right sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the demonic flesh of my right arm, the Devil Bringer. "Well, no use in moping around…"

*Cue: The Time Has Come. (First half of Shall Never Surrender)*

"Let's rock!" I shouted, driving my first THROUGH the shield and into the Heartless' core, pulling out his stolen heart. The masses stopped. "What?! Don't tell me you're scared! I'm just getting…" I revved up my sword three times and threw my arms forward, projecting its essence through many Heartless and lodging it on another Defender. It was one of the numerous perks with having this thing for an arm. "STARTED!" I pulled myself to the Heartless as I cut the ground with my fully powered Queen, everywhere I passed became a sea of flames, both in the line I passed and the vicinity.

Once I got to the heartless, I threw him up in the air with my Bringer and jumped with him, tearing him apart with my sword. I felt a wyvern come close to me from behind and backflipped, landing on its bag and driving the Red Queen on its back.

"Your mommy ever told you… you could become anything?!" I asked him as I drove the sword even further, making it fall. As we fell, I shot down at least twenty more with my blue rose while leaving the sword on its back. "Well, you are about to become…" When we landed, I revved up the Queen a four times and smiled. I loved doing this. "A motorcycle!" With a final rev we began shooting across the heartless as I drove him with my sword, if you ask how it works I'll just recite the "Rule of Cool". Anyway, as I drove, one Invisible wailed on me with his sword. Result? I grabbed it, slammed the Invisible against a buddy and started using his own sword to cut down on the Heartless that swarmed me. Then, a Dark Side appeared right in my path to find Frimelda and that masked guy.

"Well damn, bringing out the big guns? Maybe I should step it up a notch as well!" I knew my sword was still charged up, taking advantage of that, I drove in-between it's legs and jumped, cutting him in half in three clean full upward swings of the flaming Red Queen. As the heartless fell apart, I landed, my coattails falling slowly on my back and shouted: "What?! That your best?! Give me all you got you stupid ants!"

* * *

Sora's PoV:

We had come a long way since we left those two to fend for themselves… I'd rather not think about it that much.

"What a desolate world." I heard Terra, the girl say as we all caught our breath. "I can't feel any life." Now that she mentioned it… I didn't see any either. Just rocks, dust and withered up plants. What the heck could be here to make this place so important? I just groaned before letting myself go, I wanted to sit so badly.

"Sora don't!" Kairi shouted, grabbing me as fell and placing me in a bridal style position. Awkward… She immediately blushed and threw me five meters away though.

"What was that for?!" I complained, to which Kairi pointed at where I was sitting. One lone red rose… "What the heck IS that?" Look, I know that wasn't well worded, but it worked out.

"That… is the symbol of our hope. " A stranger's voice told us. We summoned our weapons and looked at where the voice came. A man in gray minimalistic body armor, white and blue vest and cape with a multicolored bandana covering his silver hair walked, ignoring all of us and kneeling next to the rose. He carefully plucked it, chanting some magical incantations before getting back on his feet with it in hands and smelling it.

"Who are you?" Merlina asked in a non-aggressive tone. He didn't feel dangerous just… commanded respect for some reason.

"Frioniel De La Rose. One of the last surviving members of the Wild Rose Rebellion. You may call me Firion." I swear, it was like Merlina had seen a ghost.

"Impossible… you can't be alive!"

* * *

?'s PoV:

I emerged from the Portal of Darkness that brought me upon this realm and looked around. It did not take long before I took notice of the fighting happening below me. As I expected, that man has arrived at this period in time. To think that he would show himself so soon… And put himself on the spotlight like so. Even worse, to think that boy told those pesky denizens of Light to run, sacrificing himself… and my legacy.

"Foolishness Nero… Foolishness."

* * *

Nero's PoV:

After what felt like forever, I finally reached the "arena" that was the fight of those two. The entire mountain tops around them had collapsed and the ground was full of breaches, as if an earthquake had happened there. I got there too late though, I could only watch as that man retrieved his blue lightsaber from Frimelda's torso. She fell to her knees, letting go of her swords while he prepared his other arm to deal the finishing blow.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I roared, running to him and revving the Red Queen. As it fully charged, I lunged in a rotating flaming sweep towards him, forcing him to block. But… he blocked way too easily. So easily that with a flick of his wrist, the Red Queen flew away. I groaned and went with a more direct approached, I tried to punch him with the Devil Bringer. He blocked it. How? He couldn't be human to block it. In one final attempt to hurt him, I took out the Blue Rose, but as I shot him, the barrel was cut him half, along with the bullet and part of my left shoulder. I couldn't follow what happened next, just that I ended up flying away, tens of gashes filling my chest. As I flew, five white lizard-like creatures wielding spears fell on top of me, piercing my body with their weapons. I had no choice… I swallowed my pride and used the power that the entire world condemned.

"Cue: Shall Never Surrender (Second Half, the religious choir)*

"**YAMATO!**" I called, the simple katana willing itself on my Devil Bringer, the shockwave it created tearing the unknown creatures apart. That guy turned back, leaving Frimelda bloodied on the floor as I stood up and shambled towards him, spears still driven on my shoulders and torso. The simple bronze guarded katana now stood in my right hand I picked up the Red Queen as I made my way to the man. He just stood there, waiting. I couldn't tell if he was even disturbed at how my eyes now shone red and the ghostly apparition of a demon now floated onto of me. That would be a first. I roared in my now distorted voice and slashed the air with both swords, creating a cross shockwave that headed towards him at blinding speed. He dodged it by ducking and rushed at me, me doing the same. My swords clashed with his lightsabers multiple times. He blocked everything… and I slowly lost my grip on the Red Queen. He took this chance to knock it out of my hand by doing a full swing. I smilled.

"**GOT YOU!**" I summoned phantasmal blades and commanded them to attack him, further forcing his defenses after such a big swing. He parried them all, but I tackled him to the ground in a moment of weakness. "**NOW DIE!**" I began mercilessly wailing on his face with my Devil Bringer. I punched and punched. I wanted it to make it mush. Minutes went by and I did not stop. I just kept going. "**That… should be enough…**" I thought, stopping my assault and heaving myself upwards. "**Now… to see if I can still recognize you…**"I reached for his hood and…

Gash.

I felt my lungs being pierced. He had summoned a spear made of the same light as the sabers… How could he have survived?

"You are strong." He told me, slowly getting up and forcing me to my knees. "And you use the Darkness…" He forced the spear deeper, and I saw how the chain on the pendant broke, the metal ornament falling to the ground. "Join me and I will spare you!" He exclaimed, driving me to the floor.

I looked at the pendant and close my eyes. I could say yes and live, but if I did I would be breaking my promise either way… At least I wouldn't disappoint her! _"Sorry Kyrie." _Opening them up again I looked into his eyes and said: "Your offer is as appealing as a lifelong work as a dung cleaner on a Minegardian Zoo!" I spouted back.

"Very well. Then just give me your heart!" He exclaimed for the first time, summoning a… Keyblade?! It was Neon blue with a clock decorating both the tip and the guard, shinning as if it was one of his sabers. Now I was sure I wouldn't survive this. I saw him lift his weapon and sighed.

"Take care of her… Dante." The weapon descended as if it was a flash. I closed my eyes and let myself sail into oblivion.

* * *

Next chapter:

"_What you say is true. Might controls everything."_

"_I saw what happened to the SOLDIER."_

"_Why if it isn't my wittle cutsy kitten!"_

_Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Ultra Violet Jetstream_

* * *

Profiles:

"Naked Snake", AKA, "Big Boss", AKA, John _Fair_ (Metal Gear, 50): Former war hero and hailed as the "Perfect Soldier". This man is a master of all kinds of war efforts and is known to be a born leader. He apparently believes Xion to have potential.

"Solid Snake" David _Fair_ (Metal Gear, 24): Son of the Legendary Big Boss. This man is a master of espionage, though little is known about him except that for now. Only Xion can tell.

"Liquid Snake" _Joshua Fair_ (Metal Gear Solid, 24): Twin to Solid Snake and arms master. Even less is known about him, only that he abhors his brother. At least apparently.

"Solidus Snake" George Sears _Fair_ (Metal Gear Solid 2, 29): Firstborn of Big Boss and President of Radiant Garden. One would wonder how he has time for missions AND being Pres.

"Raiden" Jack _Fair_ (Metal Gear Solid 2, 17): Solidus' adopted son. He'll annihilate your ass in a fight. Don't ever mess with cyborg ninjas.

Frimelda Lotice (Final Fantasy Tactics A2, 28): Rumored to be the youngest SOLDIER 1st class in history, this prodigy of the blade is the student of none other than Cidolfus Freaking Orlandeu.

"Frog" Glenn (Chrono Trigger, 21): Why is he a frog? How is he still so good at a sword even then? What will he do in the story? The answer to all those questions… later.

Nero Sparda (Devil May Cry 4, 18): Whatever he is to Dante, it must be close family. While not as badass as the Demon Hunter, this guy can hold his own… when he is not fawning over Kyrie.

Kyrie (Devil May Cry 4, 18): Nero's sweetheart…somehow. How can a priestess LIKE that guy?!

Darill Gabbiani (Final Fantasy VI, 27): Setzer's wife, even if it doesn't look like so. She seems to wear the pants in THIS relationship, don't you think?

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Anyway, yeah, you'll see just how Zack fought that battle next time. You got a last stand now so it kinda makes up for it, doesn't it? I tried to make the fighting style as stylish as its origins. I'm not gonna lie. I admit, I just wrote this fight scene as a sort of therapy for what happened a month ago. Sorry ATF, "that" game really hurt me as a gamer.

ANYWAY! This party is getting crazy! Let's rock… on the next chapter! Don't Forget to review


	17. Ultra Violet Jetstream

******Author's Note:**AHA! Got one out in time! If you don't know, I now self-imposed a schedule you can see on my profile, so I'm happy to actually have made it for once. Now, onto the chapter. You're going to be confused.

**PS:** For the first days of the update, the cover will reflect the chapter in a way. Just saying.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Seventeen**

******Ultra Violet Jetstream**

* * *

Frimelda's PoV:

**Clank!**

I snapped out of my trance as I heard to blades clashing, begrudgingly opening my eyes, I saw how Nero was just below a Keyblade whose name I knew not, wielded by the man in the cloak. The only thing saving him was a silver claymore with a hilt intricate two winged hilt. Still, it was the wielder that the man in the cloak became worried about.

"You seem to be having problems. Maybe you lack experience in dealing with people of proper caliber?" The man questioned, almost ignoring the cloaked figure's increase in the strength behind the Keyblade. "You really are just scum… but considering how you are an abomination, I cannot say I am surprised."

Groaning, the figure jumped away from the man and I managed to take a better look at him. "Dante?" I gasped. He was just too similar. He was wearing a long, blue trench coat with three tails instead of the usual two, a snake like drawing on the sides of it. The rest of his garments were darker blue, except for his brown boots. His hair was also silver and swept down, again, like Dante. But it couldn't be him. That expression was cold, detached, unforgiving.

"You'd do well not to speak that name in my presence again, woman." He told me as he shot me an icy, murderous glare. Then it hit me. We knew each other. I used to look up to him…

"Vergil?" I asked him, his eye-twitch acknowledging my call.

"The very same. You must be the child that somehow was worthy of battling with the adults ten years ago, Lotice, was it?" He asked me, looking mildly interested. "The difference in the passage of time is truly quite astounding." At the time, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Where have you been? Your brother looked everywhere for you!" I asked him, apparently causing him to instantly tense, his ice cold glare hiding a burning passion to kill. I couldn't move as four spectral blades formed above his shoulders, two for each. Nor could I move when he shot one of them, I closed my eyes and cursed my mistake. However, I soon found that I was wrong. I heard the sword carve itself into something… behind me. Opening my eyes and looking back, I saw a Neo Shadow impaled on the floor, dissipating with the sword.

"To defend denizens of Light? I expected better from a son of Sparda. You are not so different from your brother." The black cowled man said in a mocking tone. This didn't seem to affect Vergil, as he chuckled.

"Coming from scum without honor that attacks those who cannot fend for themselves with no real goal in mind… insults are meaningless." Vergil replied, obviously enraging the man.

"Honour… what a foolish concept. In the end, what matters is nothing but who stands above all others." The man spat, dismissing his Keyblade and crossing his arms. The heartless slowly started to encroach around only Vergil. At least he had managed to distract them from me… but he couldn't take that many Heartless AND that man alone, could he?

"What you say is true. Might controls everything. For that reason only you should know your place and leave." They were going to fight. I knew they were going to… was Vergil really going to go ahead with this.

The man cringed in anger and ordered the attack.

*Cue: "Ultra Violet" Devil May Cry*

"Tsk… you will not forget this devil's power!" He boomed as he brought his sword to the side of his head, charging with darkness and throwing it like a disk, destroying any creature that even got close to it. As he did that, he stomped Yamato's blade, making it jump into midair spinning as he materialized a simple blue scabbard to sheath it in. For the first time, even while I knew him ten years ago, I saw him smile. He reached out for his hair and shouted: "Yamato… at last. Now I'm motivated!" With a single swipe of his hand, his silver hair was now spiked backwards, distinguishing him from his brother. Four ethereal swords now also surrounded him, cutting the jumping shadows. With a flick of his wrist, he sent them bee lining for the Defenders in the back, ending their existence as he jumped into the air. Grabbing the Yamato's scabbard in his left hand, he used the Iai style of drawing to cut the air, and again, and again, and again. As a Garuda assaulted him, Vergil simply sheaths his sword, hitting him with the hilt and then the scabbard, the trauma being too much for the Heartless to survive. "I will not taint Yamato's edge with your filth!" He spat. He landed easily on the same spot he came from, doing one last circular draw slash that again, hit nothing. The heartless, confused by the man's antics, again jumped onto him in hopes of clawing him down. Chuckling, he began to sheath the Yamato horizontally at the back of his waist. His other claymore began to fly back to him like a boomerang as the katana entered the hilt. Mere moments before getting shredded to pieces, Vergil's Yamato fully entered the sheath at the same time the Claymore lodged itself on Vergil's back.

A shrill cry of the very fabric time and space was followed by the chilling shrieks of heartless. All the slashes that Vergil had made were now engraved in violet, most of them claiming the lives of tens of heartless. But he wasn't done yet.

"Die… scum." As he said it, a violet circular line that came from his last slash appeared and then shot ahead in all directions, cleaving in half all in its path. If I weren't lying down, I'd be too. As the dark fumes cleared, my mouth dropped. No heartless remained. There were hundreds… no, THOUSANDS of them before, but, in mere seconds, they were all gone. "This is the power of Sparda…" He said as he turned towards where the man should be. He wasn't.

"Ver-!" I called as I saw him materialize behind him, cutting the blue coated heartless slayer in half. "-gil…" However, immediately afterwards, a sword erupted from his chest and the afterimage that felt like Vergil vanished.

"Foolishness, number zero. Foolishness. You who know that might rules supreme would challenge someone mightier?" So… he was the organization's number zero? There were MORE than thirteen?! "Now leave. My business is not with you." He ordered, removing the sword from the man's chest, who stumbled backwards. Clutching to his stomach, one did not need to see his face to know that his eyes were burning in hatred.

"You… you'll pay for this…" He gasped, creating a portal of darkness and shambling into it in anger. Vergil only watched impassively before shaking the blood out of Yamato with a swing and spinning it, sheathing it. He then turned to me, walked over and kneeled.

"Take these." And he handed me a hi-potion and an elixir. "This should enable you to walk while saving the boy's life. You'll receive no further assistance from me."

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he turned his back to us, beginning to walk away. I knew what he was after, I just wanted to confirm it.

"It is none of your business. Know only that if you, or anyone else stands in my way, he will be cut down without mercy. No exceptions." And with that, in a dark flash, he vanished from sight. I instantly drank the potion and ran to Nero. He was going after the Jury…the others were in danger!

* * *

Sora's PoV:

That Firion guy was strange. I never saw Merlina get so worked up about… anything really. And he just dismissed it as he knew he would cause that reaction. Then again, he promised us to take him to his allies, which, in this kind of situation, was as good as a bet as any, especially since Merlina confirmed he was someone we could trust. She didn't explain just who he was though.

Anyway, we silently followed Firion for a few minutes before:

"I feel something in the air…" Kairi said as the wind began to blow ominously.

Suddenly, Firion turned against her and readied his bow, shooting an arrow covered in a blaze of light almost instantly at her. We all drew our weapons in response, but somehow Merlina didn't even try to deviate the arrow, something we expected her to do. It missed Kairi by inches as she dodged it, and Lighting took the chance to rush at Firion, grabbing the cloth near his neck.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" She exclaimed, sliding her Gunblade to his neck.

"Before you say that, pay attention to what I shot." Moments after, an inhuman shriek crossed the skies, and we all looked back to see what seemed to be a ghost dissipating into a greenish orb that fell on the ground. "That… was a wraith. Ready yourselves, this is an ambush." How could he so calm?!

In seconds, out of nowhere, ghosts starting to appear around us. Yes. Ghosts. Of human beings. Not heartless, nothing like that.

"What are these?!" I asked, not expecting to actually hear the answer.

"The ones who die here are not granted peace, they room this land forever. They are eventually consumed by anger and can only wish their fates onto others. The greatest mercy we can give them is temporary rest!" Firion shouted, brandishing a spear and running into the fray. I was about to do the same when a booming voice filled the air.

"Diaja!" The skies opened and light began to shine onto the ghost, who began to writhe in pain as their "bodies" vanished into the crystal green orbs from where they came. We looked up to see a man fully clothed in an eastern pure white garb, turban and all.

"Minwu. I admit I didn't expect to see you here already. How are the patients?" Okay, now I had no idea what was going on. "Minwu" then just vanished from the top of the hill he was on and near us.

"Mostly healed, there are two who'll need special care, but it could have gone a lot worse. Especially when I saw what happened to that SOLDIER." He explained to Firion.

"Okay, this is my breaking point. Explain yourselves!" Merlina snapped, getting in-between the two. She had been pensive until now, but seeing another person who blew her mind seemed to be too much. That however, proved to be the wrong time to do so, as when she rushed towards the two we heard a collective scream.

"Let go of me you damn… thing!" Kairi roared as she was being held by an armored demon five times our size. Aqua was a victim of the same fate.

"Mateus' demons… as if Heartless and phantoms weren't enough." Firion cringed, reaching for his knife.

"**Not one more step Firion! With one movement, two lives will be lo-**"The demon tried to say before suddenly splitting into four as a giant line red appeared from his had to waist while his torso also got cut halfway through. Seeing this, I rushed to help Kairi, but someone caught her before I did, someone that shot me the biggest and most… downright trolly grin I had ever seen. He was a man in his thirties, black hair tied in a ponytail, slightly darker skin than us, but still Caucasian. He sported an unkempt beard and had a noticeable scar over his left eye. What's more, the clothing he was wearing reminded me of Solidus, it was some kind of futuristic battle suit that was mostly different shades of green. His right arm though? It was a different story all together, it was metal, I'd bet anything that, even though that arm looked and moved normally, the only thing giving it away being it's bluish color and structure, it was robotic.

"Bom dia… princesa." Okay, so I didn't get crap from what he said.

"What… what are YOU doing here?" Kairi spat in a mix of surprise and her usual grumpiness. It wasn't a hateful tone, just an extremely annoyed one. "Oh, and stop pretending you don't know English."

"Ai ai… Fine. How's it going? Haven't seen you in what? A year?" His accent revealed he had to be part of one of those people who had developed a different language from the usual English before the worlds joined, they say they teach their kids both still, maybe that explained his frankly latino accent.

"Just put me down Sam. There's a reason why we haven't met in a year." The man sighed at Kairi's response, but decided to do him justice. "By the way, Sora, meet Samuel Rodrigues. My bodyguard."

"A pretty crappy one at best, but nice to meet you kid." He admitted, and really, I had to admit, a bodyguard that hadn't met the person he needed to guard for a year was kinda laugh-worthy.

"Why are you here? Did dad send you?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, yes. But before you start yelling at me, you have me to thank for that." He pointed to the left with his thumb and our mouth dropped.

"Z-ZACK?!" We blared as we saw how shocked the faces of everyone in group were while Zack cradled Aqua with that giant grin. He was somewhat different, his hair was spikier and now fell downwards, even after his shoulder line with only a single strand of hair falling to the front and his left cheek was now with a small cross-shaped scar. But still. "How?"

"Well…."

* * *

Flaaaaaaaaaaaaashback!

"It's at moments like this where… I wish I had listened to Orlandeu and learned healing magic…" Zack gasped as he leaned against a wall, sliding towards the ground painfully as the blades sunk deeper. The Heartless slowly made their way to the man, with obvious intensions. "Well, end of the road huh? Well, the grand total for promises broken then is… one." He had given up as a soldier swung at him. Then I'm sure he saw red line appear and traverse ALL of the heartless in sight. The line then began to cackled with lightning as the heartless began vibrating. Seconds after, they imploded. Yes, I am that awesome. I still remember the baffled look he had on his face while he saw me sheath my Murasama. "Well damn Sam, I guess you weren't all talk." He told me. Yeah, we had met once before, when he came to visit S… Strife manor.

"Yeah, they wouldn't have hired me if I was. Still, I guess I just missed Aqua, am I right?" I asked, surveying my surroundings. I HAD originally come here to protect her, but things got ethic in the canyon and I had had to cover their back without them knowing.

"Right, got her home." He nodded. I nodded and congratulated him on a good job and helped him up by putting his right arm over his shoulder. "Wait… what about?" He looked back and saw:

"You do not want to fight me Kefka. And I do not want to fight you. We'll just be leaving." He saw Minwu there talking to that crazy clown as they both stared at each other. I remember seeing him not believing how Kefka actually showed some constraint in the prospect of fighting him, but well, considering who Minwu IS, I wouldn't put it out of his possibilities.

"Fine! Go already! Just don't expect an apology!" And with that and a flick of Minwu's finger, we, him and Auron were off.

"Wait… We're talking about the same person here?" I asked him. He nodded and I stared at Minwu. That person had made Kefka shy away?! I was going to think about that later though. For now, I turned to Zack and saw an interesting scene. He had laid Aqua back on her feet and was now staring in Terra's eyes. Oh, I could feel the tension floating around the two. But then… Terra offered him his hand. Yes. Terra took the initiative. No, not the girl, the actual guy! Zack smiled and took it, shaking it vigorously. Soon after, Aqua cupped her hands around both and they just stood there, taking in the moment. There were no words spoken, but frankly? They weren't needed.

"Shall we move? This location is not safe." Minwu offered after leaving them to take in a moment. We all nodded and flocked around Zack, especially Xion, she was in tears.

"I still don't trust you…" Lightning hissed at Firion, who really didn't seem to give a damn.

* * *

We eventually arrived to a normal looking cavern, following Minwu to the inside. The inside was also not very different, only featuring some few supplies, a campfire, some beds and memorabilia, but far from what would be called a "base". What we did found there did set some minds at ease.

"That's a really nice doggy!" Cuore exclaimed, petting what was… a robotic wolf?

"Wolfy. So, how's it going with the babysitting job?" Samuel asked the wolf.

"Fascinating. This living being possesses knowledge that my systems have not in store." Okay, screw it, I'm not even going to ask. Talking robot wolves, kay. Kay. What's next? Giant penguin robot death machines? I just freaking jinxed something latter down the line, didn't I?!

"Oh, is that right? What were you and Wolfy discussing?" Asked the "owner" of the robot, probably thinking he was just being nice to Cuore.

"We were discussing how worlds of different mass could sport similar gravitational fields and more importantly, how the gravity could be the same. Wolfy suggested Nanomachines, but that's just illogical. We're currently evaluating the magical flux as a possibility." Samuel's eyes were open and his mouth as well.

"Okay… you talk with Wolfy, the grown-ups will talk here." Sam finished, returning to us. We also saw Rydia and Edge on the bed next to where Minwu was standing, on it was someone I had no idea who it was.

"Your eye and arm are beyond repair… I am sorry." Minwu told the man, who just grunted roughly, hanging one arm on his vest and standing up.

"I have one of each to spare." Auron told him, nodding to us to begin the meeting.

"Okay, explanations, now." Merlina demanded. "Firion de La Rose and Minwu of Myssidia would be thousands of years old today! I found you on the archive of the Ancients on the Rift. You fought in the War of the Sundering, when the worlds were one!" She exclaimed as the whole room gapped.

"What the heck is a war of the sundering?" For once, I was not alone on this.

"Not important now!" Merlina dismissed, turning to them. "Tell me, what happened here?"

"The seal is weakened." Minwu began, walking around the room with a pensive look. "When the Guardian to the Jury sealed it on this world, the world's time current came to a halt. Time passed, but it did not at the same time. We remained the same, never aging, never getting hungry, never being sick. We would move, but time would not. Two Thousand years. That's how long we endured. At first, we of the Wild Rose Rebellion were hundreds, thousands, now we are two, the rest of our companions ghasts and wraiths enslaved by the will of the only other man to survive the battle at Karazhan. Emperor Mateus." Firion tensed. "I do not have the luxury to explain it all now, just know that both us and the Emperor are to be looking for the same thing, along with Kefka."

"I don't get any of this!" I exclaimed, they were moving too fast. Minwu seemed to take notice of this and stopped to rewind,

"Long ago, after the world was sundered into many pieces, one man tried to use this as an advantage, using his country's military might to overpower the now isolated and confused worlds. He imprisoned the Guardian to the Jury on the Jury's temple beneath Karazhan and waged war on all the worlds. This was Mateus Palamecia. After the War of the Sundering, our armies were weak, but still we managed to create a force that could rival his army, one that we named the Wild Rose Rebellion. This world was the battlefield. The two armies clashed and the outcome seemed to be on Mateus' side. It was not. As the battle waged on, the Guardian broke out of his prison below the city and he chanted the forbidden spell that is the Jury."

"Ultima…" Merlina whispered, the mere name causing shivers to anyone in the room, as if our very instincts knew what dangers that spell contained.

"The ultimate and most powerful magic spell. It can be used for all but in his rage, the Guardian used it for destruction. Only Firion, Mateus and myself survived the destruction wroth by it. Horrified by the destruction himself and humans created combined with Ultima's power and how it too dangerous for the universe, the Guardian sealed this world and used his very life to truly separate all worlds from each other, for almost two thousand years encompassing them in magical domes that incarcerated them to those small pieces of land. Now… it is broken and Ultima may fall into the hands of madmen that would cover the worlds in flames. I presume you are here to stop this from happening." Minwu asked us, who were too baffled to even speak. Merlina asked:

"You are asking us to acquire Ultima before someone like Kefka or Mateus does so, am I correct?" Minwu nodded. "We'll do it. I trust you have a plan…"

"A two thousand year old one." Minwu said, nodding as he went to a map from the drawer nearby. When he came back, laid it on the ground and showed us the blueprints. "There are a total of five magical glyphs in the citadel that bar the way to the Crypt beneath it. They can only be activated by those who mean no harm to our world, beings of light if you will. Now, you do not need to be a Lightborn to activate them, but you must understand that Mateus stands no chance to do so." Made sense… it was hard to take it all in, but it all began to make sense. "What we are going to do is to create seven groups. One for each glyph, another to stand guard at the entrance and one final one to accompany me and defend me as I break the seal."

"What about the ones that we lost in there? Sho, Neku, Angeal, Reks, Tifa and…?" Zack asked, to which the response was cold but obvious.

"We cannot waste time on search parties. If we are able to obtain Ultima, we'll have all the time in the world to worry about them." I felt Zack was going to protest, but Aqua touched his shoulder and shook her head. Zack nodded and lowered his head in defeat. It didn't feel right… but it was what we needed to do. "Very well then, let us make the teams. Who are the best combatants here?" Everyone looked at Merlina but she dismissed it.

"I'm going alone… I have someone to hunt." I didn't realize what she was saying until they told me. Some did though, and that is why no one opposed to the idea.

"Very well…" He closed his eyes and looked at Zack, Aqua and Terra. "You three shall come with me." He told them, and they nodded in acceptation, even if they were confused over the criteria. "You, you, you, you and you will accompany Firion. Samuel, you will go too. Oh that wouldn't sit well…

"There is no way in hell I'm teaming up with him!" Cloud shouted, his finger practically poking Sephiroth's eye out.

"Cloud!" Shouted Aerith, grabbing his shoulder from behind. "You're playing his game! Lives are at stake here, for the Goddess' sake, put that feud away for one day!" She exclaimed in a tone that I never thought I'd hear from Aerith. It was almost… authoritarian. Sephiroth on the other hand, just smiled eerily.

"I am not so shallow that I'll let personal affairs interfere with the mission…" Sephiroth said, clearly asking for a fight.

"As much as I'd love to punch his face in Cloud, keep it professional." Lightning told him, Squall just nodded. I could only guess what they were going to do… they basically sent the All-Stars all in a group.

"And what about us?" Edge asked Minwu.

"You are better suited at keeping the Heartless and ghosts from entering the castle. I doubt Mateus won't call them all if he gets attacked." He was mentioning Auron and the others… that left us. "I admit you seem young for this responsibility but… create groups of four as best as you can for maximum efficiency, you are tasked with activating the glyphs." Yup, saw it coming.

"Well, we should go with the pairings we usually go to then…" Kairi began and we nodded, standing next to each other in groups of two. "Now, let's see how we join the four groups…" Kairi began to scratch her chin and then snapped her fingers. "Terra, Shin, go with Vaan and Ashe we should balance out the teams in terms of capabilities. Me and Bartz can go together with Sora and Lenna to make up for their subpar capabilities." That… kinda hurt, but well, I had only trained for a week. "Tidus and Yuna go with Roxas and my sister while Zidane and Garnet go with Riku and Xion. The groups should me equal like this." She surprised me there, I didn't expect her to not only take control so easily, but also doing so naturally.

"Sounds good." Riku replied as we all nodded.

"Samuel… permission to protect the child." "Wolfy" asked for some reason, clearly fancying Cuore.

"I work alone anyway, knock yourself out Wolf." The man replied, patting the robot on the head.

"Very well, let's not waste any time. We'll move to the entrance then separate." And with that, we moved. I was shaking with anticipation… this mission was nothing like the last, heck the last was a routine check. The way they talked about what was about to happen almost made it look like… we were going to have an impact on the destiny of the universe. I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hang in there kid, Kairi isn't as tough as she looks." Samuel told me with a nod before walking to the frontlines. I looked at Kairi and wondered if her stoic expression was really hiding something. Sighing, I slapped my cheeks twice to take away any anxiety and looked into the horizon. I could see the citadel.

**The City of the Dead**

**Karazhan**

Yes, we're doing those for the worlds now. Deal with it.

* * *

After a few minutes walking, we arrived at a very small deserted town near the castle, there weren't very many houses and the ones that were deteriorating. First, it seemed that we were going to get into trouble as ghosts walked among the houses, apparently reproducing the actions they did when they were alive, but then Minwu took care of them.

"Diaja!" He chanted and, in the same flash of heavenly light, they were temporarily silenced. Walking across the town we soon found ourselves on the gates to the city, where we stopped. "I very well… this is where we go our separate ways. I trust you all have a copy of the map per group." Nods from everyone. "That is good. Very well then…" He lifted his arm.

"Wait." Merlina asked him, heading towards his son. "Give me the crystal." Shin seemed confused, but he did so anyway. Merlina then cupped into her hands and it glowed in a strange light, right before giving it back. "Now you have complete control over it. You may need it." I don't think even he knew the consequences of "complete control" but anyway. "'Kay Minwy! Do your stuff." What did she mean?

"Farewell then." Everyone around us but my group, Minwu's and Merlina then began to shine in a bright light and, in a flash, vanished.

"What the…" I gasped.

"Oh, don't worry, they were sent to places near where the glyphs are, nothing more." Merlina explained.

"A fair warning would've been cool. But what about us?" Kairi asked, mildly irritated.

"Cool for YOU!" She did have a point there. "But anyway, you guys just go in the old fashioned way." She pointed at the small door in front of us. Man, I felt like got the shaft…

"Just be careful Kai." Aqua told her sister, giving her a quick hug. Man, I wish my big brother wasn't a dick and did the same to me… I joke, I joke. I know he cares, he just doesn't show because he's Leon.

"You too Aqua." Kairi wished her before heading towards the door. She tried to open it but it didn't budge… I was going to show my new unlocking powers, but Kairi unlocked the door first… with her foot. "Guys, let's go." She told us and we followed, even if we were somewhat reluctant to do it.

* * *

Cloud's PoV (Cue the fangirls):

Yes, I was mad. No, I cannot tell you why outside of the obvious. Sephiroth's… "family" and my family had been at each other's throats for more than ten years now. Still, I'm not here to tell you why I was angry, just what we were going to go through. At first it wasn't much, yes the architecture of the castle city was extremely antiquated and even somewhat unpractical, suspended corridors connected the libraries and the towers, square intersections appearing every few tens of meters. I don't want to imagine what it must be like to have a kid here, the corridors had no protection against fall and were easily tens of meters from the first floors. The condition of the city fluctuated between well preserved like where we were standing to crumbling as were the floors below us and some of the wall. Anyhow we moved in the direction of the tallest tower as Firion commanded.

"Everyone, stop." My sisters' bodyguard told us in a tone I hadn't heard from him in a very long time. It was… serious.

"We don't have time to stop!" Firion exclaimed back at him. Sam didn't even seem to acknowledge him.

"Firion, is there way to go around this room?" Something was especially bad if Samuel used names and not nicknames.

"Well… there is if we use gravity to run on the wall to that opening and enter the tower from the window instead of simply going through this room… but why?" Firion explained before questioning why the heck Sam was so preoccupied.

"Don't ask, just do it." He told him, walking to the door. "It's just a feeling I have. If nothing happens, I'll just go to you from this room on."

"If you say so… do you agree?" Firion asked us, apparently trusting Samuel.

"I know him. Don't question him and let's go." I told the rest of group, who, even if they looked at me, Firion and him funny, hey still nodded, prompting Firion to jump on the wall with his feet enchanted with Gravity to run along the wall into the outside. "Good luck in there." I told Samuel as I jumped also.

"Probably going to need it." He answered, entering the room.

* * *

Samuel's PoV:

Sometimes I wonder… do I do these things for my companions to help them or because of my obsession with fighting alone? Either way, as soon as I got into the room I saw that that creeping feeling on my spine made sense. In the middle of the room there was a giant chess table with life-sized pieces, that moved. I'm not even surprised at this point. The blue pieces were humans while the "black pieces" or some kind of ogres or orcs. On the human side there was nobody, but on the other one was some guy… the same guy you saw in the beginning of the chapter to make it easy for you. He seemed so concentrated he knew nothing about what was happening around him. What was more strange? Even the pieces from the unmanned side moved. This should be some sort of magic mechanism to continue or something. And this is why I don't use enhancements… they can get too strange. Anyway, I walked up to the guy and shouted:

"Anybody home?!" I shouted in his ear. No response. "Well, maybe a wake-up call is in order!" I shouted, pulling my fist back then directing it directly at the man's face:

"Annoying." I hit, but his jaw didn't move, even more, he spun in a semi-circle, kicking me away. "Can you not see I am trying to open the door?"

"On the contrary. I know exactly what you are doing. That's exactly why I stopped you. Can't have you but into my companions battle, can I?" I asked and I could see he didn't expect it to be another way… lack of creativity. "Oh cheer up, we can still have fun, can't we?" I asked as I drew the Murasama. I could already feel it asking for blood… the sword was crazier than I was.

"You are not worthy as my opponent…" The guy replied, not reaching for his sword at all, but putting up a combat stance. "Beowulf!" He called and black and white gauntlets and leg-guards appeared on him.

"Oh, you want it that way, huh? Fine." I replied, throwing the Murasama away. "I'll play your game." I saw him open his eyes in bewilderment before turning it into amusement.

"I can feel no magical presence from you. You also let go of the only impressive weapon on your inventory… what makes you think you can-"My fist shut him right up, slamming him against one of the still moving chess pieces.

*Cue: "The Only Thing I Know For Real" Instrumental*

"Shut up and fight." I told him, giving him a chance to get up as I cracked my knuckles. He shot me a very pissed off, but also cold look and jumped into the air for a dive kick. I saw through that and dodged to the side, even though I was impressed with the speed and power behind it as the ground did crack at them. I tried to counter by delivering a straight punch at his jaw again, but he blocked it this time. Using his free hand he got a shot at my stomach, but in turn, my managed to kick his leg. We broke away from the exchange and started cycling eachother.

"I underestimated you…" He told me.

"Told ya, pretty boy." I told him, lunging at him so fast I left a trail of smoke as I went through. He tried to block it but he power of the punch was too much and sent him hurling against the wall. However, he actually backflipped and landed on his feet against the wall, downright vanishing after that. Before I could react, he appeared directly behind me and punched me in the back twice before pummeling me with a flurry of kicks. As he was finished, he kicked me once again and began to spin vertically in midair with his leg outstretched, hitting me various times. The last kick shot my head directly onto the ground, cracking it severely.

"But you are still nowhere near enough." That tone pissed me off. I took offense to it and spun on the ground, making him jump to not get tripped. Something much worse happened as when he landed, I had already gotten up and grabbed his head with my robotic arm, slamming him face down on the ground like he did to me.

"Ironic, ain't it?" I mocked, but like me, he didn't stay down for long. I had to move my head back as fast as I could to avoid the uppercut that came from him directly from the ground, still, I managed to get his head with my elbow. I heard the frustration in his groan as he jumped back and vanished again. "Same trick won't work…"I was cut off when I discovered he wasn't on by back. I looked up to see him descending with his claymore but he forgot one thing… I'm a samurai. "Interessante… but not enough!" I parried the sword by grabbing it between my two palms and, with a strong and kick movement that took advantage of his shock, threw it away where it landed again, against a chess piece. He jumped pack again, slightly panting and so did I. We looked at each other for a few moments and we realized something… I turned my back on him and walked away, he didn't do anything to take advantage of it, he just asked:

"What is your name?" I knew I had gotten his attention by then.

"Usually, I'd just tell you my codename. Jetstream Sam but I feel I may die here, this is a true battle… so the name's Samuel Rodrigues." I heard him chuckle at my remark.

"I feel the same… Vergil Sparda." He told me his name and it made sense in my mind now. I had never seen him, but I knew who he was. It was by that time I reached the Murasama and plugged it off the ground, turning to him. "This may be fun." He admitted as he reached for the hilt of his katana, I read his style, it was Iaido. I too got in my position, sword pivoting towards him as my legs flexed, the mask on the side of my head also closed to protect my neck and mouth. My sword began letting loose sparks as red as its blade, it wanted blood and it wanted it now.

"I agree… let's dance!"

* * *

Shin's PoV:

*Cue: Gamesman's Hall (Karazhan music compilation 8:00)*

Figure's we'd not be told anything about being ported away. Well, at least it was easy to know where we were. We were in a semicircular room where various magic lines met at the center, it was formerly an observatory if the map said right. The Celestial Watch. There was really one exit, a small door.

"Well, we're all okay, right?" Vaan asked, and as we all nodded, Ashe was the first to take the lead. "Hey, do you even kno-"

"I memorized the map, I don't need it, and we're heading towards The Guardian's Library, aren't we? Follow me." I wouldn't say she was exactly like Light, but she did bring a much fiercer persona than what I'd usually seen in a woman. Not my type really. Before heading off, I decided to talk to Terra for a sec.

"Terra, I'm going to let you carry on in Level 4 permanently for now, do you think you can handle it?" I asked. She nodded.

"I trained my magic for a week, I can handle more than that." She assured me with an angelic smile. I shivered as it flashed in my mind how twisted it could become. It was a very frightening dichotomy.

"I hope we don't need to." I almost whispered before doing the incantation. "Releasing seal restriction Level-4. Code Ramuh." There was a flash of light from the crystal and Terra's hair turned green, unleashing such a small part didn't warrant the "spectacle" of the eyes and blood.

"_Feels so much better now."_ I heard and nodded.

"I bet it does." She then stared at me with the oddest look, I don't know why… her voice sounded weird, like it was ethereal, but I had no idea what had just happened. What I knew was this. We hurried to Vaan and Ashe and were about to leave the room when the entire citadel shook. "Let's hurry out of here!" I shouted, grabbing Terra's wrist and running to the door. We rushed as fast as we could but, as soon as we left I looked up see a giant block of stone in route to crush us from above. Thinking fast, I really saw only one solution." Terra! Ixion!" And I ducked. There was a small crash and nothing more, I heard the floor crack beneath and sighed in relief. Me, Vaan and Ashe looked up to see Terra holding up the block, her hands, feet and hair now bright pink and a touch of violet in color, her nails bright yellow and claw-like. Maybe using Level 3 so prematurely was not the best idea, but it was the only one I managed to say. Even then, this seemed to be too much for Terra.

"Run…" She told us, wincing in pain. "This stone… this stone is draining my magic… I'll get to you once you're out." We gasped at the notion and began to run away from the radius of the stone so Terra could to. But then I heard the same difference in voice again. _"Sorry for lying everyone… but I can't hold it up long enough for a discussion. Good luck."_ Apparently, neither Ashe nor Vaan heard it, but I didn't have time to think about it. I turned around just before leaving the radius of the rock and, despite the look of bewilderment I got from the three, I tackled Terra into the room, barely escaping the falling boulder as I did. It had to be fast so pulling her out was out of question, this had been the only way. After the initial tremor and shock was over and the dust settled, I slowly took myself off Terra, who was still looking at me as if she didn't know why I had done it.

"Hey! You two okay?!" I heard Vaan call. I stood up and went to the stone.

"Yeah! The stone seems to be immune to magic!" I shouted, putting two and two together. The walls had to be made to absorb magic as to ward magical attacks…

"Crap! It's hard too!" Shouted Vaan. Damn, there goes that choice.

"Well, nothing we can do though… Just go on ahead, we'll see what we can do. Find the glyph and come back here, hopefully we'll meet you before you have to do it." I told him, knowing that there was no reason to dally on the subject more than we already had. We would just have to make due. I think Vaan was going to say something but:

"I agree." Ashe replied and we heard forced steps being taken, seeing as they had just left, I turned to the person who was getting me furious.

"Why did you…" She began, but I didn't give her the luxury to say anything else.

"You were going to sacrifice yourself for us! Did you think I'd let you die like that?!" I snapped back, irritated someone would just throw her life away like it didn't matter like this in front of her friends.

"_How could he have known?"_ Again, her voice was different, and she had used the third person…

"How could I have known? I heard you admit it!" I shouted, but this time, Terra was even more stupefied than ever.

"I… didn't say anything… neither did I say it out loud back there." She told me. I knew that was impossible.

"_Why is she lying?"_ I asked myself.

"I'm not lying!" She answered my… oh no. "Y-your mouth didn't move but I…"

"This isn't good…" I said in realization of what had just happened.

"_You can't be…"_ I noticed the difference in her tone, that and her mouth wasn't moving.

"_Seems like it." _I answered in my mind. _"I admit, I didn't expect it to happen, but this is probably what Mom said when she __fully unlocked the crystal."_

"_No! Get out of my mind! Turn it off!" _She shouted in surprising despair, as if I had touched something very fragile.

"_Look __Terra, my mother fully unlocked the crystal, this means there is a complete connection between us, I didn't know it was THIS deep, but the answer is the same. __Sorry, but I can't do it."_ I explained to her as calmly as I could, but she still sniped, pushing me away as if that was going to do her any good.

"_No! Please get away! I can't have anyone else inside… please…"_ She whimpered, leaning against the wall and curling up in a ball.

Then, there was a voice that belonged to neither me or her that echoed in my head. I assumed she heard it too… and I assume right. _"__Why if it isn't my cutsy wittle kitten! __Why__ do you say that__? Wasn't it FUN when you had me inside?!"_ There was a sharp spike in warmth on my crystal as she did so, but then that warmth exploded into searing pain. I dropped it on instinct and looked at my hand, it was burned.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked me, but her voice wasn't the same. "Who do you think you are to act as a jailer?! Who gave you the right?!" That was not Terra anymore. I dove to the crystal, but I was suspended in midair by her magic. "I won't be treated like an animal! Never again!" She roared, slamming me against the wall violently.

"Damnit Terra! Listen to me! Take control!" I shouted in a vain attempt to get her to listen. Without the crystal, I couldn't restrict her powers and Level 3 wasn't something she had been trained with enough. She was completely maddened by her own power again.

"Control?!" She blared, appearing right next to me and grabbing my chin. "I AM in control! This is what I want to do but never have the guts to pull it off!" She shouted, piercing my stomach with one of her fingers and letting it simmer with fire magic. I groaned in pain of course. "Does it hurt a little? Well, let me fix that for you!" She slammed me on the ground and violently stepped on my arm. I could hear, and worst of all, FEEL it break. "There! Now you're at about on millionth of the pain I felt all those years ago!" She barked, kicking me away with one of her transformed feet. The nails also left a severe gash on my stomach as if that wasn't enough. " Though there is nothing I can do to you that will replicate the pain I went through. Do you have ANY idea of what it is to have someone take your mind away from you?! To have someone violate everything you know and using you as a weapon?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO MURDER YOUR PARENTS WITH YOUR OWN HANDS?!"

She grabbed me by the neck and I could feel my skin burn at the contact with hers. But what really ringed in me were her last words. She was made to… kill her parents? "You have NOT!" I felt the same pain I did when she burned my torso from the inside… only with her five fingers now. "What gives you the RIGHT to do it again?! To control me again?! You dirty, privileged human!" I knew this wasn't the Terra I knew, but I it was then that I realized just why she had snapped at so little. This wasn't an experience you could just let go… there was some serious trauma in there. "Now tell me… do you have any idea how to dispel it?!" If I told her I did, maybe I would have a chance to get to the crystal, but she laughed. "Oh, just forget it! I'll just cut out the root, not the middleman!" She shouted, showing me her claws. I had to think fast. I reached for my belt and pulled out the trigger for a flash bomb, grabbing it and bringing it right into her eye line. It blew up and that gave me just enough time to roll to the nearby crystal and grab it, even if my hand burned in the process.

"Return all limitations to Level 5!" I ordered, relief washing over me as Terra began clutching to her head and slowly returning to her normal, blonde self. I could only hope she also had regained her normal persona.

"What a SMASHING display! Could have ended better, but hey, it was all in good fun!" That! That voice I heard before Terra snapped! That playful but at the same time sadistic and… just VILE voice… I was almost afraid to look at who was on the other side of the room.

*Cue: Kefka's Theme*

"A good demolition is so moving!" I don't have to describe him, do I? I just have to say that, even if I could move, I wouldn't. It was like all of my body functions shut down. He wasn't just scary, no, being around him alone made me realize just how outclassed we were. It was the same feeling you get when you stared at Orlandeu. "But of course you'd know that… dear friend!" He told Terra, whose eyes were bloodshot and wide open, visibly trembling while she took step backwards.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She shrieked, tripping on a stone just to fall on her behind. She didn't even try to move more after that.

"Oh, me? Nothing much, just wanted to see if you didn't lose your touch and boy oh boy do you still pack it!" He exclaimed, of course talking about how she had… did he plan all of that?! "Still, that rabid attitude suited you so much better, don't you think?!"

"What do you mean…?" She asked, probably suffering from short term memory loss. Maybe her brain had shut down her memories, it sometimes happens.

"Oh my… you really don't remember?! Then allow me to explain! You used your powers to hurt your precious…" This was bad!

"Shut up! You did this!" I shouted as to shift the blame to him.

"Oh, and who's that? Oh, you're the one she thrashed! And you're still defending her! How cute!" He let out a far too happy laugh. "Awww! Friends forever, huh? Please stop… **Makes me wanna puke my guts out!**" That had been the biggest tonal change I had ever witnessed, I had just heard the voice of a complete madman. Even worse… my lie didn't work.

"What are you saying?! You don't mean…" She mumbled, looking at me and observing my wounds.

"Bingo! That's exactly what I mean! You beat your precious companion, that kid over there, to a bloody pulp! It looked like you were ENJOYING IT! How did you forget?!" He laughed again as Terra's face palled. "You are such a dangerous creature! The more you fight, the more your powers grow out of control! Destruction incarnate! That's what you are my dear!"

"You're lying!" Terra shot back in self-defense.

"You're lying!" Kefka copied in a girlie voice. "Oh please, don't deny yourself! I want to see more of that cataclysmic power! Let's destroy it all! You and me! Friends! Enemies! Everybody and everything!" That man was completely MAD! What was he even on about?! Did he really not care for… anything?

"I… no! Stay away!" She screamed while he started to stroke her face in a sick display of affection.

"You're even more beautiful than your mother…" I… I knew where this was going, those movements, those eyes… was that… LUST?! My body begged me not to do it, but I forced myself up and summoned my sword. Never did I imagine I was going to swing it with only my left hand, but I did, and I almost caught the bastard. He jumped back just in time to only get grazed on the eye, but he let go of Terra.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Yeah, intimidation probably wasn't going to work, but I was desperate at that time.

"What did you just say you little **WORM**?!" Full of anger, he shot a burning flare against me, smashing me against the wall. I feel onto the ground, unable to move and with my consciousness waning. We were in way over our heads.

"Shin, no!" She screamed, rushing to me. I was surprised Kefka LET her, but then I saw what he was going for… I had dropped it. "Terra, don't! Get your crystal."

"What, this? I think I'll keep it! I mean, at least my kitten here will do whatever I want with this, won't she?!" I… didn't want to know what he meant. Only a miracle could save us now, and… it did. The rock blocking the entrance suddenly blew up in for no reason I could ascertain and from it came a blue blur that collided with Kefka. It was a young man, seemed to be older than us, maybe in his twenties and he was wearing a dark blue jacket with matching pants, a lighter inner shirt and a bandana made out of different tissues of cloth, all of them in different shades of blue.

"Leave 'er alone!" He demanded, wielding a knife threateningly.

"Who? What? When-where-why?!" How could that monster be so… cheerful?! "Run along now! Can't you see when someone's busy?"

"I'll say it again… leave Terra alone!" He now put his body right between the clown and us. If he knew her name… he probably had met her before.

"Right…" This was a differet tone… Kefka wanted blood. "In that case, play DEAD!"

"You asked for it!"

*Cue: Locke's theme*

The guy hit Kefka on the knee with a knife, leaving it inside his flesh before executing a somersault kick to get some distance away from him. Kefka stumbled backwards but began to laugh again. "And here I thought you were just going to be some prepubescent pretty boy! Incredible! This is the most fun I had after tormenting Te- That was like a minute ago right? Well, you came at a bad time, A plus for effort though!" In his show-like behavior, the clown forgot to keep an eye on the guy, he had made a run for it and laid me on his shoulder like I was a rag. He then grabbed Terra's wrist and shook it.

"C'mon, snap out of it Terra! We gotta go!" He exclaimed, pulling her by the wrist as they began to ran with me in tow.

"Locke?!" So that's what he was called. Did they know each other?

"The one and only! Hey Kefka, we'll finish his next time! For now I'm just gonna take the girl. Catch ya later!" And we… somehow escaped through the smoke. I was barely awake by that time, by I saw a flash of pink as we ran through the entryway.

"Yeah, it's been a pleasure! … Wait, you're… WHAT?!" Kefka blurted as he waved goodbye to us, soon to be left on the dust. It was then that all went blank for me.

* * *

Narration:

"Well fine, you just go on and take her with you then!" Kefka shouted to no one in particular while levitating to a lying position in midair. "After all, one touch of this crystal and she comes running back to my arms anyway, what do I care?" Oh, but when he looked at his left hand… there was only a normal rock in there with a note that he read. "Dear Kefka, yes, I took your crystal, if you call me a thief, I'll rip your lungs out. I prefer the term treasure hunter!

Love, Locke Cole." The clown ripped the paper and threw the rock against the wall, screaming. "That… that was actually a good one! He actually got me! Go on! Scram! Cheeky brat that one… thinks he can waltz in and card off anybody he pleases! I didn't even get the chance to say I wasn't sorry!"

"You're not even going to try following them?" A figure asked from the doorway.

"Like you are even going to like me. How long has it been? Ten years? So… you're one of the good guys now? Oh wait, it can't be! I'M YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING I DID IS YOUR FAULT! Isn't it? Necromancer… Merlina Magus." The clown asked as Merlina entered the room, her eyes shimmering amber and strands of her hair changing from bright pink to a dark purple.

* * *

Rydia's PoV:

They just… kept coming. And we were so tired… we almost left Auron to do everything, still, he quickly dispatched any of the ghosts that came close. That wolf wasn't too shabby as well, destroying heartless with a chainsaw. But then, something far more dangerous appeared. Suddenly, a grenade hit the floor, creating a flash of light so bright it scared off any ghosts and heartless while blinding us.

"Aaaah… They are still alive. Good, good! I haven't killed someone in what? A week?! Crazy, huh? Freakin' world was much better at war!" I heard a man say. When I managed to open my eyes, I snapped.

"Wolf! Get Cuore to safety!" I shouted immediately.

"Mommy?" She asked in her innocent tone which only made me have to assure her safety further.

"NOW!" I ordered, this time the robot actually responding by grabbing her dress and jumping away with her.

"MOMMY!"

"How are you out of jail?!" Auron questioned harshly as the trio came forth. One was a burly bald middle aged man, the other was a tall, thin younger man and the third, a dark-skinned woman.

"You can't cage the winds." The slender man said.

"The Winds of Destruction." The woman finished as we got ready to fight for our lives.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

We had been fighting through ghosts for over five minutes on this stable compound, yes, we were at the stables. We even fought ghost horses. However, I seemed to have lucked out as I spotted a shining spot in the distance.

"Hey! Look over there!" I shouted, to which everyone did.

"Dude… that's the glyph!" Bartz exclaimed.

"Let's do this quickly then!" Kairi exclaimed, nodding at the mime as they dashed from one corner of the room to the other, the line erupting in flames like Solidus did. We quickly rushed to the glyph, and we were about to touch it when… a horse in black armor and spectral feet arrived with his spectral armored knight.

"I shall not let you defy his highness Mateus!" The black knight exclaimed as he charged at us.

* * *

Roxas' PoV:

"Exterminate! Non-Emperor living beings must be exterminated!" Yes, you get it from the speech alone? Giant robot, raining down missiles on us. And we were so close to the glyph too…

* * *

Zack's PoV:

"We are almost there… the entrance to the crypts." Minwu told us as we walked. Stuff couldn't be simple though, a bone chilling roar crossed the air as something crashed in between us and our destination. "I knew it would come to this…" Minwu said, pity he didn't warn us that there was a giant BURNING BONE DRAGON spewing magical black breath! "Mateus' personal pet, Nightbane."

* * *

Locke's PoV:

We had been running for a few minutes now, and Terra seemed to be simmering down after what had happened so I took the chance to talk with her after not seeing her for almost a year.

"So, how's it hanging Ter?" I asked her in the most casual way possible.

"Much better with you here Locke…" She replied with a genuine relieved look on her face. Maybe even after all these years she only felt safe with her childhood friends, huh?

"Don't sweat it! It was my pleasure saving you and your boyfriend!" I was just teasing, I expected her to just be flushed and take time to say no because of how shy she was, but then she surprised me.

"Oh please Locke, you, more than anyone, should know how I can have close boy friends and not let them be my boyfriends!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Terra! That was COLD!" I exclaimed, I was really hurt by what she said, or at the very least shocked. "I meant what I said when I asked you out!"

"And I meant my answer when I said that I didn't see you that way. Besides, why can you tease me and not let me tease you?" She replied. She really managed to grow after all.

"Fine… well played. Now let's go. I think we found your "glyph"." I told her as I began to run in the direction of the group I had left behind.

"Really? That's amazing!" She exclaimed as she ran with me. As we were about to reach the destination however, there was an explosion coming from the door we were about to go in.

"What the?! CELES!"

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"How can a human be so… strong?!"_

_"All will fall under my rule."_

_"This is the only way to open the door…"_

Next time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Ultima, the Jury

* * *

Profiles:

"Jetstream" Samuel "Sam" Rodrigues (Metal Gear Rising, 38): Bodyguard to the Strifes and possessing a blade of the finest craftsmanship, this samurai is a force to be reckoned with… even if unpredictable. Also, he speak portuguese since he's Braziliian in his canon. Yes. Brazillian Samurais.

Vergil Sparda (DMC1/DMC3 depending on your view of the character, supposedly 34): Dante's estranged twin brother who mysteriously returned. What does he want and why did he care so much for Nero?

Minwu (Final Fantasy II, Thousands): White Mage of ancient origins, he comes with nothing but secrets. He means well and he is extremely powerful, but one can only wonder what lies behind that mask and turban.

"Firion" Frioniel De La Rose (Final Fantasy II, Thousands): Soldier that wields multiple weapons with mastery over all. He fought in the war that sudered the world into many, we should ask him just how the world was before, don't you think?

IF Prototype LQ-84i Bladewolf "Wolf" or "Wolfy" (Metal Gear Rising, 2): Wolf… cyborg… with genius intellect and chainsaws. Need I say more? Even his owner is awesome!

Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI, 24): A thi… Treasure Hunter pardon, that has known Terra ever since her childhood. He seems to have a great amount of history with her and is a joy to be around. We'll see more of him shortly.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Yeah, I just PSYCHE death two people. Before you ask, I usually do this at early stages… if you think everyone is safe, you are sorely mistaken. Ask anyone who reads Unending. That and I had to establish a BIIIG amount of lore for this chapter, basically setting up arcs that will overarch for both this story and the sequel, so it's good that you are confused, don't worry. Oh, and also, yeah, I just fused the FFII story with a raid from WoW. I couldn't use Pandemonium for story reasons (you'll know why afterwards) and I LOVED Karazhan, also, it fits the bill. You'll see some really interesting fights because of this, especially seeing as I'll use FFII characters in this world.

Also, the MH world didn't have introduction, so here it is.

**Hunter's Paradise**

**Minegarde**

**PS:** I have a pool going on my profile about your favorite Normalcy character, so check it out.

Dante: And vote for me! I'm in the lead somehow!

I won't say no to that too. But first, you know what to do! Review! Let's see if we can manage the 150 with this chapter!


	18. The Gate to Ultima

******Author's Note:**I wrote 90% of this in ONE DAY to get it here on time. So yeah, I'm tired… thank me later. Oh, and I changed the group Riku had because... look, whoever played FFIX would kill me if I didn't use this theater reference.

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Eighteen**

******The Gate to Ultima**

* * *

Riku's PoV:

We arrived at was… an opera house, not kidding, an Opera house. The strange part? The ghosts here? Docile as they could be. They seemed to want to watch a show only. Strange, I know. But still…

"Is that the glyph?!" Xion exclaimed, pointing out the small light on the stage.

"Looks like it…" Garnet agreed.

"Let's get to it!" Zidane exclaimed, jumping on stage. When he did however, another ghost, this one dressed as an announcer bellowed.

"Let today's play begin! I Want to be Your Canary!"

* * *

Terra's PoV:

When the explosion came, I completely lost my sense of direction, and before I knew it, I was starting to fall down the ledges of the suspended corridors. Luckily, I felt Locke's hand pull me back up. He got to his knees and set Shinryu on the ground before turning to me and saying:

"Terra, can you fix him up?" I… I was not so sure, but I still nodded slowly. I was afraid of what my magic could do to me right now. The more I used it, the more feral my thoughts became, I even became… I looked at my hands and shook my head. The thing I became back then… never again. _That__ thing_ was not a person. _Tha__t __t__hing_ couldn't even think. "Terra, can you? I don't want to force you." Locke told me, snapping me out of my trance. He was… a sweetheart when he wanted. Sometimes I regret breaking his heart like that, but then again, I wouldn't want to live on a lie, would I? Mostly a lie at least.

"I think I can Locke. If I can't, I won't go beyond my limits." I promised him as I looked down. It was a lie though, I did this to Shinryu, and I wouldn't let him die just because I was afraid of myself. The internal bleeding alone would kill him easily, let alone the fact that I had broken his arm.

"Fine. I have to go see how the others are. They were in there. Please Terra, don't overexert yourself." He pleaded, to which I could only nod again, with a nod, he sprinted off into the smoke, leaving to care for Shin.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you back there." I was apologizing, even though I knew he probably didn't hear me… I was just trying to calm my own consciousness to tell the truth.

"You better be." I… really didn't expect an answer. Not so fast anyway. I had beaten him up pretty badly. He had all the right to be angry at me.

"I'm…" I tried to apologize again, but he did not let me.

"Look, I know you didn't mean it. We'll talk about this later, we have to…" He tried to dismiss it by moving to stand up, but a quick poke from me on his right arm stopped any and all tries of such.

"It's broken Shin. I won't let you go in there like this." I told him, for once not letting eye contact break under a glare. I'd usually squirm away from the slightest glare of someone who wasn't my childhood friend… For once though, he seemed to let up completely without trying to have his way. Sighing, I decided to just fix the bare minimum before going to see how Locke was doing. It would still take a few minutes as a broken arm WAS a broken arm, and I still had to at least stop the bleeding on his stomach. At first, it was a very awkward minute. He seemed to be fuming, so I didn't say anything for a time, I thought he was angry at me, and really, who could blame him? _"I'm really sorry Shin. I… I lost control so easily__ over something as small as this__."_ I thought that reaching him with the thing that had made me so susceptible to a berserker rage moments ago would at least prove something.

"I'm not angry at you."He answered me by speaking, reaching for the crystal Locke left with him. "It's me. I was the one supposed to help you keep that under control and what did I do? Make you lose it." I didn't expect that at all from him. He was usually such a rational person, and I had been the one to be irrational back then. Yet, he didn't even give me a jab about my behavior? Losing control of my powers for being a child was… bad.

"_I was the one who overreacted. It's not your fault."_ I told him as I finished up with his arm. I also noticed how irregular his breathing was while he clutched to his torso so I added. _"Don't speak. You're still wounded there."_

"_Don't you dare say that. You've been through stuff I can't even imagine.__ Last thing you need is someone walking around your mind like this. Once we find my mother again, I'm calling this connection off!"_ He snapped in a rather uncharacteristic way. I wasn't used to having him so much emotion into a subject, it was mostly empirical data for the most part. I couldn't suppress a giggle as he removed his arm from my care, moving it to see if it was properly healed. _"What __did I say__?" _He asked in a tone that faked annoyance.

"_It's just weird to have you act so… caring. You are the same person who openly called Sora a piece of crap, aren't you?"_ He let out a small "tsk". _"You're not that good with emotions, are you?"_ Now he eyed me, not sure what to say. I asked him to take off his shirt and saw the six burned holes that now adorned his torso. I cringed, knowing that those would leave quite a mark, even after healing, but I still continued to shower them with Curaga, stabilizing them with Cura right after. _"What I mean is, stop being so rational about stuff. Most people would've snapped back at you when you gave me that answer at waking up."_

"_Sorry…"_ He replied, for a second looking like he was going to get depressed when: _"Still, what are you? My mom?"_ Back to sarcasm as usual.

"Well, you're set." I told him, handing him his ripped shirt back. He looked back to his chest to see how there were still six quite pronounced burn marks with skin deformations to boot but I wasn't Rosa, I couldn't do anymore for him. "I'm sorry I couldn't completely heal you, but you should be able to talk without much problem now…"

"Thanks." Shin replied as he stood up and moved his body for a bit. "Hey Terra, what about that thing we talked about before we came here?" It took a little bit of jogging on my side, but I finally remembered. With a little bit of concentration, I reached out to the small pocket in space we had created with Merlin's help and materialized Shinryu's armor onto him. We left the helm out since he found it more disturbing to his sight than helpful for protection. "Well, it seems to work nicely! Could've used this earlier, but no use on crying over spilled milk, right?"

"Right." I took a better look at the armor at the request of our author. And before you ask, I can do anything I want to the fourth wall because I'm his favorite character and he already abuses me in every story he writes. I must admit, without the helm it looked a lot better. Besides the silver breastplate that was clearly made of metal, covering the lung area, the rest was made entirely out of scales, silver scales much like his pet, albeit much larger. The only things that stood out from what seemed to be a very impressive but normal scale mail was how from the waist there was an extra layer of armor, a tasset if you will, that was detached from the legs, probably to provide extra protection to what gave him mobility, as the greaves had to be less armored near the hips to allow movement. The other thing was the shoulders, there were wing-like extensions coming upwards from them, not that big, give or take twenty centimeters, they connected to the back with the webbing the monster had. Overall, it was impressive and surprisingly light. It would've helped a lot if I had summoned it before…

"What the…" He asked as something landed on his head. "Cae?! I told you to stay at the cave!" He exclaimed, scaring the poor thing, who flew into my chest in fear. "Oh, don't you use her to avoid me!" But he did. I just couldn't help but defend him as he looked at me with those baby eyes.

"He was just worried about you Shin. Maybe it's best to keep him near us. I don't think he'll stop coming back anyway." I told Shin, who seemed to calm down a bit.

"I guess he'll just find another way to find us if I send him back… Fine, you can stay you little devil." He broke, making Caelum squeal in happiness, burying it's snout on my chest. "You know, sometimes I think he only uses me to get near you…" In many ways, I think Shin was right. Did this wyvern see me as it's mother? Or maybe it was because I was…

Another explosion stopped me from going any further in my thoughts. My strange kinship with animals would have to wait.

"Let's hurry! And you stay OUT of trouble!" He urged, pointing at Caelum to make it clear. I only nodded and followed him into the smoke.

* * *

Bladewolf's PoV:

I am intrigued as to why the author chose me to narrate this sequence, but I'll use my full capabilities to explain what transpired. As a request of the mother of the child I was protecting, I had taken Cuore, the child, and left the immediate vicinity of the approaching threat. I knew them well enough to realize just how urgent this was.

"Wolfy! Put me down! Mama is in danger!" She yelled at me, merely stating the obvious. I continued my mission, climbing the wall into a balcony, but due to her excessive bickering, I engaged in conversation.

"Your mother ordered me to protect you, which is exactly my purpose. You'd be nothing more than a hindrance to them, it is best for you to stay away. I will guard you." I told her as we arrived at the balcony, now leaving her to stand on her own as I sat. She looked at me sharply, to which I knew she was fighting between her "emotions" as they call them and her rationality. What fascinated me about this child was the sheer amount of knowledge she possessed, larger than any machine I had encountered, yet still manifested emotions and was, for all intents and purposes, a living being. How would this be possible at a mere ten years of age eluded even my processor.

"You… you're right Wolfy. I'm sorry I doubted you." She replied to me. My systems told me I had to simply ignore it as the response would serve no purpose but I still found myself replying.

"It was of no problem. Orders are absolute." But I had no time to reflect onto what made me reply, as her expression twisted as I said it.

"You… you have no free will?" She suddenly asked me in what my systems registered as the tone humans used for "pity". That posed an interesting question.

"Now that would depend. Orders are absolute, my prime directive is to collect information and return it to headquarters. After that, the official in charge of me, that would be Samuel, can order me anything that I shall comply. If someone is not an official, I have no need to respond. The answer to your question is… undefined." I replied, only to see her face light up.

"Then you DIDN'T have to obey my mother! And Sam never asked you to protect me, nor did I! You did it all by yourself. Wolfy, you HAVE free will!" She exclaimed as she fruitlessly jumped up and down in what they called "happiness". Yet, she posed an interesting point.

"It would… seem so. Is this a bug? I do not believe this to be intentional." I wondered as I rummaged my CPU for memories of when my directions were given to me.

"Does it matter? Even if it is! This is amazing! You are a robot with free will!" Excitement. Why?

"I should report this…" I did not know why I had said it out loud.

"NO! Don't! Don't make me lose you Wolfy! You know how those "business people" are. They'll just tear your apart!" As much as I did not want to accept it, the most logical solution WAS to dispose of the dud…

"And what do I do with this free will?" I questioned her. Such a vast concept was beyond even me.

"Well, that's for you to… choose!" She exclaimed in such a predictable fashion.

To choose. Such a strange concept for an AI like myself. At that moment, I did not believe I had such capabilities, but all of that changed in an instant. My sensors captured a presence behind us at about the same time I saw Cuore cover her hands in what they called "fear". Following protocol, I first turned with no interest in taking lives, but I should've. As soon as I turned, I found myself on the receiving ending end of a very unconventional claymore, my systems failing for a few seconds as my body hit the side of the wall to the city.

*Cue: Organization XIII*

"Let go of me!" I heard as my system rebooted. The blow had caused a great amount of damage to one of my visors, leaving me with only one, but it was more than needed. As soon as I regained all my functions, I turned to the interloper. He was wearing the uniform for the new threat identified as Organization thirteen, possession as a discerning characteristic his long blue hair and claymore as a preferred weapon. Being grabbed by the neck by him was Cuore, a sight that somehow made me believe the best course of action was to attack, when it obviously wasn't.

"Sorry Maenad, but we need you to come with us." He told her, restraining the passage of hair through her neck.

"HALT!" I alerted, readying for battle procedure.

"Hum? Oh, the mutt is still functional? Run along now, you have no place here." He told me, confusing my circuits.

"I am here to protect that child! Cease and desist or I'll be forced to employ mortal force!" I warned as I disengaged all limiters.

"You are, are you? Tell me, where Shinra encoded "protect a Maenad child" in your code?" He asked me, freezing my alert stage. He was… correct. "Continue and you will be endangering yourself, and all the information you possess, for what? A child that had nothing to do with your orders? Leave while I let you." And once again… he was correct. Why WOULD I endanger myself for her? What purpose would I have? In what would that help my programing or my final objective? All those questions were answered in a moment.

"Wolfy… please…" The moment I heard her… "plead" with tears in her eyes, something jolted within my circuits. It took me a moment to understand what had happened, but when I finally did, the member of the Organization had turned his back on me. The number one cause of death in warfare.

*Cue: I'm My Own Master Now*

Without a second evaluation of the situation, I engaged into full alert mode and lunged at the man, jumping onto his back and sinking my teeth onto the flesh on the side of his neck, a specific nerve junction for maximum pain. He seemed to have really discarded any possibilities of an attack from myself. The shock of the pain made him let go of Cuore, I took the opportunity to jump off his back grab Cuore's dress with my fangs in midair and land safely with her a few meters away.

"The answer to your question is… I protect Cuore because I CHOSE TO!" I announced as I laid her down on the ground.

"I knew I could trust you Wolfy… even if we met a day ago." Cuore told me just as the man seem to recover from the shock, all systems indicating he was about to initiate combat.

"You damned mutt!" He began to lunge at me and I did the same, waiting for the last possible moment to dodge his vertical slash of his claymore, the large weapon needing an exceedingly large amount of time to regain position. I took advantage of it by morphing my tail into its chainsaw mode and going for his face. He pulled back as the blade barely scratched him, leaving only a diagonal scar on his forehead. Enraged, he took me by surprise with how fast he inverted the momentum, spinning the claymore into me, catapulting me to midair.

"Wolfy!" I heard Cuore cry, clearly preoccupied when she had no need to. I opened my mouth and disabled all restraints:

"Railgun… Fire." With the command words uttered, I fired a ray of pure electric energy onto the man, who got his torso pierced by the blast. This would neutralize most targets, but instead, it only seemed to worsen the situation. The man's hair spiked backwards as his eyes began to glow, even his scar seemed to grow.

"I'm fed up with you dog!" He shouted, vanishing due to his extreme speed, reappearing just above myself. Being in midair, I knew I had no escape and I highly doubted that my systems would take another swing of that claymore, so I did what I could.

"Run." I told Cuore as I accepted my fate. The sword swung down upon me but I was alerted when it seemed to clash with something. I landed safely, only to be hugged by the girl I was protecting.

"Don't you dare tell me to run without you!" She cried while I was left to wonder what had stopped him. The claymore was carved on the ground, near the edge of the balcony, as was a… chackram if I am to believe my analyzers.

"Isa, this wasn't what we planned!" I heard a new voice call, the one I was introduced to as "Lea" arriving but now wearing an Organization uniform, facing his fellow with a look that seemed like a mixture of "surprise", "anger" and "sadness".

"You are still so naïve… Axel."

* * *

Auron's PoV:

"Oh, c'mon! That isn't the best you can do, is it Auron?!" The bald man asked me as I fumbled away. This was hardly a fair fight. He was using more than two katanas to fight me, like he used when I sent him back to prison. No, now he had 6 mechanical limbs sprouting the back, each of them with a panel at the end of them that glowed in orange light. Every time we clashed, he would just protect himself with the rectangular shield all of those panels created when together, which covered more than half his body, and just scraping it would cause an explosion.

"Who sent you here?! Who paid up for you to get out of jail?!" I demanded, as there was something in this story that just didn't fit right. Nobody had the power to remove three wanted criminal from jail… had he?

"I'll be happy to tell ya, if you beat me! Your pals don't seem to be doing too hot back there, so you'd better hurry up." What he said was true, glancing back, I could see how Rydia was still unable to summon due to the exhaustion, and Daryl was not a fighter, Setzer was more of a support, so Edge would have to work triple time, and that just wouldn't work. "There's just one problem…" He said at the exact moment I lunged at him, stopping right before I stuck his now protecting shields from the front to whirl around and strike him from the back. However, as my sword descended, the panels suddenly shifted direction, forming the same shield just as I was about to hit him. "I'M FUCKIN' INVENCIBLE!" He shouted as I hit the panels, the explosion sending me five meters away from him.

"What is it "Commander", can't beat this little warmonger? I thought you'd be a better challenge." He commentated as he approached me, an explosion catching both our attentions. "Well, at least SOMEONE is having his fun."

* * *

Samuel's PoV, moment earlier:

WARNING! MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF AWESOME ARE ABOUT TO OCCUR! ASK YOUR DOCTOR IS VERGIL VS SAM IS SOMETHING YOUR BODY CAN TAKE!

*Cue: The Only Thing I Know For Real (Not the instrumental this time)*

After that cue from me, we both jumped into each other, clashing on the center of the room. As sparks flew from both katanas, I was impressed to see that his didn't simply cut sliced in half by the Murasama's vibrating edge.

"What's the trick to your sword?" I asked him as we broke away and began exchanging blows.

"The Yamato is magical, if what you are wondering is how it did not break under yours." Always with the same excuses… can't anyone fight like a man around here?

"Fine. Let me just ask you one thing." I told him, pushing him back with a sideward slash. "WHAT is your sword?"

"Something to accomplish my goals with, what else is it?" He asked me, I sighed in disappointment. Another person who didn't get it.

"I'll show you what happens when you bring a tool to a swordfight." I told him, going towards him as fast as I could, surprising him with a slash that, while he managed to parry it, broke through his defenses and sent him hurling towards the wall. He managed to land again on his feet, but as he did, he looked up just to see me slice his chest open, the force also breaking the walls behind him, sending him to the exterior. He still seemed to be willing to fight back though, disregarding how he was about to fall off the city. That brought a smile back into my face.

"You underestimate the power of Sparda!" He shouted as four swords made of magic mumbo jumbo appeared on his shoulders, shooting towards me one by one.

"I just don't see how that's better than skill, that's all." I replied and… jumped. I don't think even he expected me to jump from sword to sword until I reached him midair. "Going down?" I taunted as I reached his vicinity.

"Don't get so cocky." He told me, fighting back all my slashes as we plummeted into the ground below, the ground cracking as Vergil parried my final slash to end the descent. We backed away for a moment again, taking a deep breath. "I don't have time to spend on people like you. Begone!" He sheathed his blade and, like Iaido, drew it. It was by only instinct that is stepped away to the right side, but my shoulder was still cut by the violet slash that appeared on my location.

"Merda!" You know, I was getting pretty tired of his magic tricks. The attention I diverted to the slash however, came to haunt me as I looked at where he was only to find him passing right by me. Once I realized what happened, I parried all the aftershocks that came with on the trail slashes on the exact same moment as he sheathed his blade, before turning back to him.

"Impressive. But still… you're going down." And he went on the offensive again, this time with another trick that involved those magic sticks spinning around him. As much as I hated to admit it, I was having fun. Why? Mostly because it was nothing like a normal fight, even if he WAS cheating. Anyway, I guessed the rotation speed of the blades and began strafing around him at the exact same speed as we traded blows. He realized this was not exactly working, so he commanded his pet swords too appeared above me and fall. I smiled and backflipped away, sheeting the sword.

"Let me show you just what a SWORD can do!" I told him as I jumped straight at him, my hand pressing the trigger on my sheath to literally shoot the sword out of it for the extra impulse. I took the sword in one fluid motion and cleaved his chest open, sheeting the sword again as he fell on the ground behind me. "Even with the cheating, it was fun." I told him as I looked back, only to get stabbed on the torso.

"**Pity it is over.**" He told me, pulling out the sword. His voice now reverberated, as if there were two of them inside of him. When I took a better look at Vergil, I realized just why. I whistled.

"Well, and here I thought you were human. Still, doesn't matter. I can still go for more, can you?" I asked him, shaking off that minor flesh wound and returning to my position.

"**Very well then.**"

* * *

Sora's PoV:

*Cue: Night of Fate, KH OST*

"I am Leon, the Black Knight! I will not let you pass!" The guy in the black armor and equally black armored Horse shouted. I'd accuse him of copying my brother, but we all know he was a LOT older.

"Well, that's too bad, because we kinda need to do it!" I shouted as I ran at him, guns blazing. Needless to say, it didn't go THAT well. I jumped at him, swinging the Kingdom Key downwards, only to be parried by his sword. To make it worse, he was way too fast for me to manage to dodge his next slash and if it weren't for a clutch Protect spell from Lenna, well, I'd be… "split" on the subject. It's funny alright?

"Don't be so rash Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she grabbed me in midair, setting me on the ground.

"Well then, what to do?" I asked her.

"What about going together you blockhead?" She blared back. She did have a point there…

"You are not even honorable enough to fight me in a duel? Very well, Midnight, let us trample them!" Just like that, he jumped off the horse and they both started running at us.

"Sora, Lenna, take the horse! Me and Bartz take Leon! See if you can join up after!" She ordered, shafting me with the HORSE of all things… I would take self-pity, but I had to use freakin' Flowmotion to get out of that horse's path, it was FAST. As I jumped from wall to wall, Lenna told me:

"SORA! Bring him to me! I don't care how!" As she changed her clothing to some robes that I did not know what they were about. Anyway, I tried to do it the… Sora way. I jumped right into its back.

"GIDDY UP!" I shouted, taking on the reigns. Of course, the horse didn't take too kindly to that and began rampaging on its own, kicking and jumping to try and shake me away, but I'm REALLY clingy, so he did nothing but waste energy as it ran around the circles. I just crossed my fingers he would approach the corner of the stables like Lenna was signaling. I looked at Kairi and they seemed to be holding up… somewhat. They could barely dodge the strikes, Bartz especially, BUT they had gotten some good blows in. Leon got seriously pissed off when he saw me ridding his horse though.

"Why you damned mon-"Was what he said before getting rammed by his own horse, who was almost blinded with rage. This lead to the most inglorious fall of the shade of a fallen hero… ever.

"There Bartz!" Kairi exclaimed as the ghost was still stunned by the collision. She summoned lightning to her hand while Bartz winded up his own hand.

"Lightning… BOLT!"

"Goblin PUNCH!"

And just like that, he was traversed by a lightning filled fist and multiply assailed by a shower of others, cracking his chest armor severely. Seeing my chance, I took a gander and summoned the Kingdom Key, throwing it like a boomerang and hitting him right in the gap Kairi and Bartz had created, impaling him. At the same time, Lenna shouted.

"JUMP OUT!" And I did so, hearing her chant: "TREMOR!" To open a hole on the ground right in front of where she was, Midnight falling into an endless abyss. "And they said Geomancers were useless… take that!" She cheered in the victory that had come… surprisingly easy.

"I gotta admit Sora… that was an awesome way to finish this!" Bartz exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Retarded idea, but I guess the stupidity of it ended up helping us." Kairi pointed out, obviously not believing how it was superior mental capabilities that had devised that massively awesome strategy… okay she was totally right. "And that's why we keep you around anyway, isn't it?" That was as big of a compliment I was getting out of Kairi at that moment, that I knew, so I just shot her back my used and proved smile that even her couldn't stare into without cracking up another one.

"Outsiders…" We suddenly stiffened, jumping into battle position as we turned back, only to relax seeing as Leon was still carved onto the ground. "I can only thank you… for breaking his dominion." For a moment, we wondered what he meant, but we quickly realize this "Mateus" Minwu talked about probably used the spirit of him to do his bidding. We seemed to have set him free, as he was slowly vanishing, it was kinda sad once we realized what had happened. "Tell Firion I am… sorry." He finished as he passed away, leaving nothing but the usual sphere that encased his soul.

"We will…" I assured him as we moved on to the glyph. Not knowing what it would do, we looked at each other and decided that it would be best to go with it together, to which we all touched it.

Blinded by the light.

* * *

Naminé's PoV (Poor girl needs some attention):

We had been running from that robot known as the Curator for a long time now, long enough for me to think of a strategy. I knew the others were very inexperienced in real fights, unlike me… so I knew I had to be the one to stand up for them.

"Yuna… can you summon Carbuncle?" I knew that Aeons was what she was learning as a summon spirit specialization, but all Summoners learned to summon that as their first summon.

"Yeah, when?" She asked me as the robot charged his laser.

"Now, the laser is magic!" I could feel the mana change course onto its canon as it did.

"Okay! Spirit of the ruby light, Carbuncle, come to me!" She chanted, the small green Esper appearing in a flash of red light, the ruby on its forehead lightning to create a reflect barrier to protect us. As he did this, I chanted my own spell.

"Watera!" Creating a bubble of water just as the laser hit the reflect. It began to go back to its owner, but as it passed through the water… "Refract!" Passing through water divided the light into various different rays of energy, so many that no matter how the robot tried to defend itself, it WOULD take damage. Luckily, two of the stray rays hit its head, revealing what seemed to be the central control panel. "Roxas, Tidus!" They knew what to do. Tidus went first and took all the attention, dodging any attack with his acrobatics while Roxas went for the kill.

"Hit him right there boss!" Agni exclaimed in its quite annoying voice as Roxas jumped into the head of the beast, driving both it and Rudra into the control panel, which exploded in a storm of wind and fire.

"Well done!" Rudra congratulated as the giant fell.

"Thanks." Roxas replied in attempt to amuse the swords of course. He knew the best way out of that game was to play it with them. He then turned to me with a radiant smile and ran up to hug me. "Never knew you were THIS good Naminé!" Oh… if only he knew.

"It was nothing Roxas. I just had a good idea, that's all!" I replied before feeling something bad in the air.

"Hey guys… I don't think we're done yet." Between the glyph and us was now another person. This person barely had any armor but was EXTREMELY buff, even if he DID seem a little on the "not-so-bright" side.

"I am Guy. You look for glyph, yes? Turn back now or I will cleave you all!" Well, I think my assessing of his personality was… correct.

"Well, who takes this guy?" Tidus asked, obviously underestimating his opponent. He paid for it.

"You do not leave? Guy will smash! Berserk, Haste!" I was surprised he could use spells, but I was more worried with how we were going to deal with them now.

"Protect!" I chanted as fast as I could, protecting Tidus from the imminent mortal blow that came from the now crazed giant wielding a massive broadsword. He was still sent crashing into the wall though.

"Tidus! Why you!" Yuna shouted in a fit of rage, whipping out both guns and emptying both of their cartridges on the man. They hit, most of them at least, but he was still in his berserk state, so he cared little for it, instead, I barely managed to save Yuna from being cleaved, this time by simply hitting her out of the way with the blunt side of my spear. This of course put me next on the list of people to be crushed.

"Naminé watch out!" Roxas shouted as he jumped over to the man, gaining his attention just enough for him to meet his swords with his own, knocking him down into the floor. I managed to chant a "Dispel" spell in that small timeframe, but it was too late for us to fight back on pure brawn. Instead, the moment I saw the red light that covered anyone in a berserk state faded, I closed my eyes and did something Merlin prohibited me to do… Memory magic.

"Huh? What is Guy doing?" He asked, confused as all memories of the last minutes had vanished from his mind.

"Roxas now!" I exclaimed, urging him to attack with me. Together, we impaled on three different vital points, causing the ghost to start to vanish.

"Guy does not know what happened… but Guy thanks you for freeing him… Guy ask you to say goodbye to Firion for him…" He pleaded before vanishing completely into an orb, leaving us to wonder if he was once Firion's friend.

"Naminé, how did you manage to do that?" Roxas asked after the moment of silence we had for the man who we all knew was being controlled.

"I… just casted Stun." I assured him before going to help Tidus with a bit of recuperative magic. I could not tell him, especially Roxas, how skilled I was in Memory magic…

"_Your sister does not have to remember a thing, now does she?" _His voice still echoed deep inside my being. It didn't take long until we were ready to touch the glyph to dispel the seal. However, as soon as we touched it…

* * *

Xion's PoV:

I just couldn't believe the mess we had gotten into. The moment Zidane and Garnet jumped into that dammed theater it all went to hell. What happened? Well, they ended up getting POSSESSED! And how could we help them? Well, since they thought they were now "Prince Marcus" and "Princess Cornelia", the ghost in charge of the announcer struck a bargain with us. We played the other two lead roles and, if the audience liked the play, we not only got Zidane and Garnet back, but he'd let us go closer to the glyph. One wrong move though, and we had to kiss our friends goodbye.

The story of this play, for the sorry souls that have never played Final Fantasy IX (I pity you fools), was that King Leo (The only one we knew nothing about) wanted Princess Cornelia to marry Prince Schneider (Riku) and I was… generic guard Marcus had to beat number 41. Yaaaaay!

Still, it was not all bad. You see, I had one of the most critical roles in the play. I the one on one fight with Marcus as he stormed the castle to rescue the princess. The announcer said that the fight had to be spot on. And it was doing just that.

"Must you stand in my way?!" Zidane exclaimed as I stood in front of him. I could never get used to having Zidane speak in an archaic manner. I just couldn't it was too ridiculous. I didn't even have a LINE, I just had to stand there and fight. "Very well… let us go." Zidane said before charging at me with his sword. Now, I'm not an expert with swords, but neither was he, so we were equally matched in that regard. I still tried to make the fight the most spectacular to the eyes possible. That meant stuff like twirling jumps in midair, dancing sword strikes that made zero sense on a practical way, but overall, I think it was going pretty good. I had to throw the match though, as Zidane NEEDED to win. How I do it? Well, I knew Zidane was quick with his hands, so I simply thrust at him with all my strength, to which he responded just how I imagined him to, by spinning his sword around mine, disarming me in the most spectacular way possible, earning him a full applause when he touched my chin with his sword and asked me:

"Do you wield?" And I nodded, having done my job.

The next scene had "Marcus" erupt into the room where Riku and Garnet stood, intent on rescuing Garnet. It was then that I saw the person that was to be King Leo. He looked… remarkably a lot like Kain to be honest. Anyway:

After a brief reunion where Garnet had ran to Zidane the moment he ran in, they found themselves sieged by dozens of soldiers under the king's command.

"Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me." "King Leo" told "Cornelia" as she and "Marcus" were preparing to escape.

"Nay, Father! I shan't return!" "Cornelia" replied, a deep, unseen glare coming from her eyes.

"Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that." The king said, still trying to convince his daughter.

"One cannot compare the happiness a true noble can give you when compared to such a plebian!" "Schneider" exclaimed behind his guard, everyone could see the coward that he was. I will taunt him so bad for this it's not even funny.

"That is not for her to decide! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia..." He drew both his sword. "I shall cut thee down!" He shouted, jumping in the King's direction. It was then that I realized it. These guys were ghosts! They could get mortally wounded all they wanted. So did that mean Zidane was REALLY going to kill who I thought he was.

"You mustn't go!" The announcer said, but I was already hightailing out of the background. Not like anyone would suspect a guard entering that room. Just before he hit the king the princess got in the way, as I feared, that princess was STILL Garnet! I did the best I could and grabbed the sword with my hand. The pain was mind-numbing, but I managed to stop the progress before it pierced Garnet's heart. Everyone gasped, for they knew what should have happened.

"I thank you brave knight. I almost destroyed my only love…" Zidane whispered before turning to Garnet. "Why Cornelia?"

"I still love my father Marcus! I cannot let you end his life, no matter how justified is your cause!" "Cornelia" replied, water staining her cloak.

"I understand, call off the guard now, I will spare your life. Surely you won't slay thine own blood." The knight told the king. Riku of course, knew this development was the best after what I had done, and tried to make the play end now by calling down his guard. The king however, let's just say he didn't agree with the development.

"You have ruined it, and by the will of Lord Mateus, you shall fall!" "King Leo" exclaimed, throwing his garb away to reveal armor much like Kain's. He was a dragoon too it seemed. "I. Richard Highwind will make sure of it!"

It was about then that all went to hell.

"Riku! Show's over!" I exclaimed, reaching for my revolver. He nodded and summoned his Soul Eater, charging at the dragoon as Zidane, still possessed, took the princess away. I shot at Richard while quickly predicting where he would dodge and shooting at that precise location. He fell right for it, the bullet lodging itself on his shoulder. Since it was blessed by the Light, the ghost was completely immobilized by them his soul burning from the inside out, buying Riku enough time to stab him from behind with his sword. I admit, I… was disappointed at how fast it ended. The holy bullets felt like cheating.

"I thank you… outsiders…" He said before being consumed in flames, his soul returning to the orb, falling on the ground.

"And the rest… is silence." I finished, shooting he rope holding the curtains, letting them fall.

"Xion! What did you do?!" Riku shouted as he ran up to me. "You ruined the play! How are we going to get Zidane and Garnet back now?!" He blared… but then the applauses came. "What the?"

"You ruined the play. You destroyed all the emotion that was to come from the climax. But to tell you the truth, there was no other way to do so." The announcer explained, Zidane and Garnet waking up from their trance as he said so. "You see, we've been rotating between five plays for thousands of years. You gave us… something fresh. It was a worthy last play." He explained, bowing down as he pointed towards the glyph. "No go onwards and free us."

"You got lucky…" Riku groaned, walking away when I put my tongue out at him. I'm a genius.

"Well, darn it, looks like I won't be getting my spotlight just yet. This is too easy! I wish I could just show everyone what the Zidanester is made of!" Zidane whined when he reached the glyph, touching it with the rest of us.

Be careful with what you wish for.

* * *

Shin's PoV: 

Me and Terra made it to the room where the smoke was coming from the fastest we could. The result was… disappointing. It was just a copy from the one we were in before, but it was utterly destroyed by various elements of magic, Vaan was on one knee, breathing heavily while Ashe leaned against a wall. Even Locke was slowly getting up. There were three ghostly images of a black haired woman, all with orbs of magic ready to be fired. Why was it disappointing?

"Rest in peace… Maria." A blonde woman whispered, removing her blade from the inside of what seemed to be the true raven haired woman, who fell lifeless on the floor, the images dissipating with her loss.

"Whelp, we just missed it." I said, relieved that we didn't have to go through another fight. Can you blame me? I was being maimed not even half an hour ago.

"What took you so long?" The blonde asked as she turned to us. She was wearing nothing but Green armor that left her thighs completely exposed, a white cloak covering her back, protective plate boots and a bandanna on her forehead. I can't attest to how this kind of clothing was practical in any way, but well, I can't really attest for a lot of stuff here, so I don't care anymore. She had long blond hair and sapphire eyes and her expression when she turned reminded me a lot of Lightning's, for a only a second though, as she seemed to soften up instantly when she laid her eyes on Terra. "Terra!" She exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has Celes…" Terra replied as she began to hug back. Now THIS one I knew. Terra talked about Celes as if she was her older sister, and really, I could see both the physical resemblance and how close they were.

"And you must be that incompetent son of Merlina that needed Locke to go to you and do your job for you." Celes asked as let go of her, her expression as icy as I remembered it. And her words certainly did match up to it. I mean, that was some hardcore way to make a first impression.

"Celes! It was MY fault!" Here we go again… I didn't even try to say anything back to her. I wasn't in the mood. I just ignored Celes and moved to the glyph at the end of the room.

"Look, demean me all you want AFTER we get out of this, okay?" I shot back at her while I walked. I swear I felt like one thousand daggers were being stabbed on my back, her glare was just that strong. I guess my first impression on her was just as "good" as mine was on her. Something told me this wasn't something we'd live down easily.

"Hey Shin, don't be like that! Celes is just stressed." Terra exclaimed as she tried to catch up to me.

"_Yeah… right."_ I answered her in the way Celes wouldn't murder me with. If I talked, I'd be dead. Right there and then, I touched the glyph, unknowingly removing the last seal. The ground suddenly started to tremble violently before fracturing into hundreds of pieces.

"What the…" I gasped as I saw everyone starting to fall with me, the notable exception being the person who could fly.

"Shin hold my hand!" She exclaimed, grabbing my outstretched hand before a stray boulder hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out and causing us to plummet downwards into the dark void bellow. Worse yet, the distance we had from the others made us fall into a different pit then the others. We continued to hit the walls as the tunnel lead us to a dark cavern bellow it all.

**Splash.**

* * *

Merlina's PoV:

I felt it and he felt it. We had been measuring each other for minutes now, and by measuring I mean that I was showering him with every blast of magic I could think of, but that shocking feeling made take my attention of Kefka for a moment. I knew the first part of the seal had been broken. Which only meant I had to get rid of that maniacal clown even faster… no matter the cost. I looked at a nearby window and saw how my hair was getting progressively more tainted, my eyes were already taken by darkness and that the aura I exuded when I used magic was slowly becoming darker.

"Uuuh! The kids were fast! Don't you think?" Kefka asked me as he whistled. It pained me to look at him. Both sadness and guilt filled, but they were no match for the sheer ANGER that burned in my heart. "Don't look at me like that Mer! Is that anyway to greet an old friend? I mean, I'd say our friendship even transcends life and death, with you gaining that title just for me and all… Isn't that right _Necromancer_?" He still hammered that wound. I knew he must have a plan, but I couldn't help but seethe at that mention.

"You are not the person I knew and was willing to do anything for. You are just something using its appearance!" I yelled as memories of my childhood came flashing back. I could see it all. The snowy city my grandpa studied for so long… three children playing. One of them was me. The other three… were dead. Madeleine… Leo and Kefka were dead. THAT wasn't him! I could feel the darkness flaring from my body, but I didn't care anymore.

"Oh, how can you be so SURE of it? I can assure you, I'm quite myself and I quite accept what I am as well." He taunted, laughing in that twisted version of his former one. "You, on the other hand, don't seem to be holding up the "accepting" part that well, is you?"

"Even then… what you did… all the people you've murdered… because I made you live… I owe them this!" I screamed as the room itself turned pitch black, the rest of my hair becoming tainted as I chanted: "Undead knights of the purest of beliefs, tainted by the eternal dusk of the Realm of Darkness, come to me! Knights of the Round!" Even Kefka grimaced.

* * *

Cloud's PoV:

"What was that?!" Aerith exclaimed as I felt the tremor that shook the entire citadel. I could see Firion running up ahead turning his head back to say:

"I do not know how it is possible, but even though Mateus holds the last glyph, the seal was lifted. The only way that could happen would be…" He stopped himself from saying anything as he reached the top of the tower. And I did too.

"You whore! How dare you break the seal to Ultima! You shall burn for it!" A golden haired mane exclaimed as he grabbed the face of…

"TIFA!" Me and Aerith shouted as our best friend got blasted away by the man's fire magic, hitting the pile of broken bodies of the rest of the ones that had infiltrated the fortress.

The man was wearing gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes, and demonic faces including one on his back obscured by his hair. His gauntlets sported extended claws. On his head sits a purple crown with a snake head emerging from it and he has a purple cape covering his back.

"Mateus! What have you done?!" Firion called, drawing his weapons like the rest of us did.

"Me? I have done nothing! This whore here just put everything on the line and I know you are to blame for this Firion! But… this may very well work to my advantage… as soon as all of you die." Emperor Mateus whispered as a dark aura began permeating from him. It was enough to even chill me.

"That will not happen!" Firion exclaimed as he lunged at the Emperor.

"All will fall under my rule."

* * *

Zack's PoV:

Okay. Dragons? Bad. Bone Dragons? Even worse. Bone Dragons whose flames never die down until his life ends? Screw you Herald for making us go through what you went through five years ago!

"Everyone… I feel the seal weakening! Slay Nightbane while I go to destroy it!" Minwu exclaimed, not even giving us advice before rushing towards the entrance to the crypts… Jerk.

"Well, gee whiz, you guys have any idea how to deal with this guy?" I asked Terra and Aqua, who seemed to be as lost as me. "Great…" Nightbane while asked that had taken flight, beginning to bombard us with blazing fireballs tainted by darkness. It didn't take much to make us realize how boned we are. The flames would eventually encompass the entire field if we didn't do anything.

"Leave it to me!" Aqua shouted, throwing her Keyblade into the air and summoning her Keyblade Rider. Something that only she had. Terra still hadn't passed the test for it. Leaving us grounded, she took to the skies with the bow the Rider doubled with, showering the dragon with arrows of Light. This of course gained her the unwanted attention of Nightbane who was NOT happy with it. It began to chase Aqua, who, despite her small size, was nowhere near as fast as the Wyrm. Before long, she was met by a bone claw threw her against a nearby balcony.

"Aqua!" We both shouted as we rushed towards the wall, going all Dissidia on it as we ran up it with gravity spells on our feet. Nightbane was now flying directly in front of the balcony, readying itself for a blast that would leave nothing but ash and flames and… in that moment I looked to Terra, who had looked at me at the exact same moment. We "got" each other. Before Nightbane could fire, we jumped out of the wall ad right into his gaping maw, both of us pulling our right arms back, both burning for different reasons.

"Dark…" Terra began, darkness congregating on his hand.

"Firaga…" I continued, the Fire Materia burning on mine.

"**BURST!**" And in that precise moment, with perfect synchrony, we fused two spells into one that not only consumed the fire inside Nightbane's maw, but obliterated most of its skull and back… the bone dragon plummeting towards the ground, now truly lifeless as the fires burned out.

After having to be saved from out "heroic feat" by Aqua, who cast Zero Gravity on us before we squashed ourselves on the ground, we looked at each other for the moments Aqua took to reach us on her Glider. We both smilled at the exact same time.

"This tag team is back…" Terra began, raising his fist.

"Back in Black." What? I had to say it. The brofist after it sealed it. We were back to how we were before.

"Stop the bromance and let's go to Minwu." Aqua joked, patting us both on the back of the head and running in front in a way I had not seen her do in over a year. We smirked and ran after her, even Terra.

* * *

We entered the crypt and found Minwu kneeling, his body shinning in a violet light as a gigantic glyph sealed the equally gigantic stone door that lead further into the crypt.

"So you have come…" He said, his voice faltering by the end and weaker than ever.

"What are you doing Minwu? I can barely feel your energy." Aqua pointed out, being the only one with more magical sensibility than a squirrel on the team.

"To break a seal made by Ultima you must possess Ultima… if you break it by force, you will undoubtedly have to put your own life as the price. This is the only way to open the door… my life is the key." He explained to us, to which we obviously opposed.

"Minwu! You can't! There has to be another way to get in!" I shouted, trying to approach him, but I was blasted back by an unknown force.

"There is… all of the glyphs can be used to get in… but you cannot leave as long as the seal maintains itself. Neither can you enter the main chamber where the Guardian sleeps. If I do not open this door, none of the ones who are now inside the crypts will return. I have to do so now." He said, to which we realized that Sora and the others were probably on the I inside now that they had opened the glyphs… we had to resign at that point. "Do not worry… I knew this day would come. I am at piece. Now, Warriors of the Light… march onwards… Deumion, Guardian to Ultima awaits." And in a flash of bright light, the glyph vanished, Minwu falling to the side as the door opened. I caught him, but it was already too late. He was dead…

"We can't let his sacrifice be in vain…" Aqua told me, as both she and Terra touched my shoulder.

"Yeah… let's go meet that Deumion guy."

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_My name is Ultima... I am power both ancient and unrivaled…"_

"_Why does humanity deserve to live? Why is the Light the side that is right?"_

"_**RULES OF NATURE!"**_

Next Time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Deumion, the Worldbreaker.

* * *

Profiles:

Maria _De La Rose_ (Final Fantasy II, deceased): Firion's former fiancé and a member of the Wild Rose Rebellion who fell into Mateus' control.

Guy (Final Fantasy II, deceased): Firion's most trusted friend, despite his lack of smarts, and a member of the Wild Rose Rebellion who fell into Mateus' control.

"Leon" Leonhart (Final Fantasy II, deceased): Firion's most powerful ally and Maria's brother, another member of the Wild Rose Rebellion who fell by Mateus' hand.

Ricard Highwind (Final Fantasy II, deceased): The legendary founder of the dragoon order who fell by Mateus' hand before Ultima struck the world. He still lingered on, bent to his will.

Emperor Mateus Palamecia (Final Fantasy II, thousands): The mad man that once tried to take all over all worlds. He seeks nothing but power to himself and will stop at nothing to aquire Ultima.

Celes Chere (Final Fantasy VI, 17): Terra's childhood friend and the closest thing she has to a sister, this woman is also the girlfriend of Locke Cole. Her persona is far more mature than her age, even being called "Ice Queen" by those who dislike her… she ironically specializes in ice magic.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:** Okay, first. Sora will get his spotlight as the main character next chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the spiky one. Two. The reason the fighters of the Wild Rose Rebellion were so weak will also be revealed later. And three… next chapter will answer most of your questions, don't worry, I know I only screwed your mind with more questions this chapter.

Anyway, you know the drill, the review box is there for something :P.


	19. Deumion, the Worldbreaker

******Author's Note:**The end to the second part is upon us! Now, I just hope I don't disappoint.

**PS:** Deumion was a bitch to write, so don't give me too much slack over it. Also... 200K words in less than 20 chapters? I'm insane... aren't I?

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 2: Mysteries of the City of the Dead**

**Chapter Nineteen**

******Deumion, the Worldbreaker**

* * *

Lea's PoV:

"What the hell do you mean by that Isa? How am I being naïve?! We promised we'd not hurt ANYONE!" I shouted at my would-be best friend, I didn't even know anymore. The way he laughed right afterwards just made me doubt him even more, it was a dark somber laugh.

"Yet I did not even try to hurt anyone. Just a robot and a Maenad… since when are they more than tools? I'd rather not lose Xemnas trust just to save a couple of dolls." He asked me, making me cringe in disgust.

"I knew you were cold Isa, but THIS?!" I blared, extending my arms sideward. "This is too much! I'm going to beat some sense into you!" Summoning both my chackrams in a blaze of flame, I also cut off the path to Cuore and the robot dog behind me with a fire wall. It was just me and him.

"Lea? What are you doing?" She asked, rushing towards the trail of flames before it flared up into a wall she could not go past. "Lea! Stop it!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way. I've wanted to bring you back into reality for a long time now anyway." He told me smugly, summoning his claymore again.

*Cue: The 13th Struggle*

I saw him rush at me and reacted by throwing both my chackrams at him laced with fire. Of course, he deflected them as he did it every time we fought, but this time, I didn't re-summon them to block his attack, no, I dodged around his swings, expecting it:

"What's the matter Axel? You're not putting your all into this!" He shouted as he continued wailing on me, getting little success on the "wail" part.

"Damnit Isa, don't make me do this!" I shouted, but he simply swung his claymore at me again. I didn't want to do it, but I jumped back and closed my arms around myself, prompting my weapons to turn around and return to me… through Isa.

"That's hardly unpredictable Isa!" And just like that, without looking behind himself, he deflected both chackrams with a spinning sweep.

"What the?" I blurted, creating another firewall between me and him to get some space.

"That's not going to help you!" The pulse of energy that came right after was enough to tell me what had just happened. And it wasn't good news. Crossing the flames as if they weren't even there, eyes glowing due to the influence of his berserker mode, Isa got one good shot at me, a cut that went from shoulder to hip. I rolled around on the ground until I stopped near the edge of the second flame wall. I could somewhat distinguish the cries from the other side, but my body was in shock state, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. "I honestly don't know what you were thinking… you are number eight and I am number seven."

"Like that ever mattered…" I spat, slowly getting back up.

"It seems like it does here. Well, you're a handful to tell the truth, so it's best if I knock you out right now before you cause any more of your antics…" Isa told me, raising his claymore upwards, about to hit me with the blunt side. Until I heard more than cried from the other side.

*Cue: Esper Battle (FFXII)*

"Open! The gate of Aries! From the cradle of hellfire, I summon thee… Belias, the Gigas!" Suddenly, the flames behind me intensified into something that I'd even call Hellfire, moments before a giant… thing erupted from them, swinging a massive weapon that came crashing down on Isa, whose dodge did not stop it from scarring his forehead the same way that Bladewolf did, just on the opposite side, leading to an X.

"What the hell?!" Isa blared, cleaning his forehead to see what was attacking him. He almost wished he didn't. In front of him was a creature that had no business being in this realm if you ask me. Clad in red fur that resembled wool, two heads, on its torso and one on top, the top one bearing the horns of a ram the creature stood on two hoofs, the superior limbs being giant, muscled clawed arms, the right one holding a crimson fan-like object as a weapon. "A Scion-type Esper? That Maenad is a summoner?!" All of a sudden I thanked the Goddess that Rydia was Cuore's foster mother. Looking back, I saw the girl on all fours, heaving heavily while sweat tickled down her face, but the Gigas was standing exactly between her and Isa, so it further proved that it was her… even if that kind of magic shouldn't be possible at her age.

"Cuore has informed me before summoning that she will provide you with an opportunity to escape. At your first offensive movement both the Esper and myself will join the fight, and from our fight I very much doubt your capabilities exceed those of us three." He explained in his usual robotic and cold tone, but I could see that my former best friend had gotten the memo. He turned his back completely at us, spit on the ground and began to walk into a corridor that appeared.

"Xemnas will know what the Flurry of the Dancing Flames Axel did here today." He said before vanishing.

"What have they done to you Isa…" I asked in vain, turning to Cuore. "We have to get you to someplace safe." I began moving towards her, when all of a sudden Belias appeared right in front of me.

"Yo-you are with them…" She heaved, possibly and reasonably not trusting me.

"Look, I know I look suspicious… but I really AM trying to help you. Just let me protect you until your mother is safe… Wolfy over there doesn't seem to be in very good shape." That poor robo-doggie was a mess.

"That is true Cuore, my systems are not fit for another fight." It agreed.

"See? Look, I'll even pinky promise not to do anything evil!" I exclaimed in an attempt to make myself feel more approachable. She seemed to ponder for a second or two in contemplation far heavier than a ten year old would have and slowly nodded, Belias vanishing.

"Fine. Pinky promise." She told me, raising her hand. I smiled and complied.

* * *

Auron's PoV:

"Seriously though, you could just freakin' step down. Not like you're doing nothin'." He told me when I was down on one knee, trying to fight to get back up. It wasn't working, my body took too much damage before the battle for it.

"I won't write myself as a coward!" I still managed to shout, putting all of my force in an upward sweep of my sword. "Shooting Star!" It tore right through two of the shields, explosion or not and managed to cut the man… but it was supposed to bisect him, not wound him. He laughed at my failure.

"Whoa! I gotta hand it to ya, I haven't actually been hurt since… well since The Boss locked me up! That was like… 12 years ago, so thanks, I needed that wake up call. Pity you won't do anythin' more after it!" He exclaimed, pulling his sword back for a final swing. Suddenly, there was a small finger tapping away at his shoulder. "The fuck?!" He cursed, looking backwards, only to be greeted with an unexpected object. A fist.

"Ya know, there were a lot of things I expected to find here, but none of them included someone taking advantage of a man without an arm!" And she punched him square in the face before the shields could react, sending him back a couple of meters.

"And who the fuck are you?!" He asked as he saw someone that he probably didn't expect to have such a big punch behind her.

"Watch your mouth, mister! And Shan says I'm the foul mouthed one." What he saw was a girl that seemed to be on her twenties with tan skin, long lavender hair, pointed ears, and blue eyes. She was wearing black shorts with a black top and frilly purple sleeves, a gold and silver peineta on her head, and tan boots. And there was also that amulet she always kept on her chest. Quite the crystal. "But anyway, I was already pretty pissed the hell off when Mel Mel over there told me she had been backstabbed." She pointed to the side just to let us know Frimelda was just taking both of the other assaulters by herself… with success. "But then you go around abusing Auron over there. Not cool. At all. Ain't that right Layle?" She blared, a giant Dark Side falling beside her encased on a blue light before vanishing into nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over Prishe. Goddess… I should've never accepted that promotion." The greatest sloth in SOLDIER's most elite squadron said as he appeared. He was quite the blonde young fellow, barely scrapping 25, and he wore brown trousers, had a pair of googles hanging off his neck and the jacket… he would go on for an hour if you got him started on it. That heavy, golden jacket with chainmail reinforced shoulders and neck which was reinforced by a white lining of fur, the Emblem of SOLDIER stamped on his back, he finally worse a yellow shirt beneath it all.

"You two kids think you can take on me? The Wind of Destruction, Sundowner?" He blared, joining both his swords into a pincer like formation, his mask covering his face as he threatened to fight them both.

"I'm probably older than you, ya know?" She answered, confusing him momentarily, just enough for a beam to pass right next to her ear and hit Sundowner right in the chest. "And here I thought I was about to have some fun."

"Hello ladies." Tony Stark greeted as he landed in front of the downed enemy, pointing his hand canon right at his face. Moments later, a slew of people in Iron Man suits landed around us, surrounding the other two stranglers. "Guess who got a movie last week."

* * *

Terra's PoV:

As I drifted back into consciousness, I tried to breathe… but couldn't. I couldn't breathe. There was water everywhere. I waved my arms and touched something… someone. As my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the water, I suddenly wished I hadn't opened. The head of a long dead corpse was right in front of me. I squirmed backwards with my arms, seeing that the corpse itself was upside down, held together by a chain. Looking upwards and downwards I saw the chain ran from the top of my field of vision to the bottom of it, and there were bodies tied up, the same way, all along the chain. Then I looked to my left. Tens of chains just like that, my right as well. I was starting to get scared, and it didn't help that I turned around to meet another corpse. What really set me off though, was when an arm slid around my stomach, pulling against a body. That alone brought a lot of repressed traumas back…

"_Oh, don't run away, I still haven't had my FUN with you!"_ I tried to repress those thoughts, but then, all of a sudden I realized that I was in a city where the dead had will! Thinking fast, I began summoning lightning around my hands, the water beginning to cackle in preparation for the jolt, the only thing that stopped it was a voice.

"_It's me Terra! For the love of whatever you believe in, don't go Pikachu on me!"_ I instantly relaxed as I heard Shin's voice in my head.

"_Sorry… I almost fried you."_ I apologized as he swam upwards with me in tow. I was about to ask him why he wouldn't let me go on my own, but we were reaching the surface so I didn't mind.

"_Yeah, and this armor doesn't take lightning all that good."_ He informed me before erupting from the water with me. "Great… we're under the city." He cursed as we looked around. We were on the middle of a lake on what seemed to be the catacombs bellow the city. The margins had sand, but we could see architecture, which meant that we had fallen into an area not completely without exit. "Let's just get to shore… As peaceful as these bodies were, I don't like swimming in a pool of death." He groaned, slowly pulling both me and him through the bodies in the pool.

"I can swim by myself now, thank you." I told him, leaving his arm to swim by myself. I kinda regretted it, touching a stray head or whatever they were as I stroked the water was quite unpleasant. "Do you think these are…

"The city's former inhabitants? Probably. Maybe this is how Mateus broke them to his will." He concluded and I shivered at the mention.

"_You're pretty hard to break, huh? Well, all the more fun for me!"_

"Minegarde to Terra, you okay?" I heard him ask, snapping me out of my small trance. He was already on the shore, extending his hand at me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up towards it.

"Yes… I'm sorry, just some bad memories." I confessed, only to find it strange how he suddenly turned to the other side in a sharp movement.

"D-Dry your clothes please." He stuttered. I looked down and realized just what he meant. A single white leotard wasn't gonna cover much while wet, would it? Thank Goddess I had a skirt. I summoned a small flame and laid it down on the ground, it grew enough for it to dry our clothes in a few minutes so we just stood there, awkwardly sitting in the opposite direction of each other, Caelum finding it's way on my lap again. It did worry me, was this little guy looking at me as his mother? Either way, his "puppy" eyes were too much for me to say no.

* * *

Kairi's PoV:

Well, woopidy freaking doo! What a surprise, it was a trap! Well, at least it was kind of a "forgiving" trap. We appeared on some underground part of the city or something, I really didn't know, a teleporter could've gotten us anywhere. But anyway, after threading a bit through the decrepit rooms, we eventually found Naminé, which went to call Roxas and the others. We also got surprised by Xion, who seemed to be doing scouting for the rest of her group, which went back to do the same.

"We probably shouldn't have ALL touched the glyph." Bartz said, looking somewhat pensive for once.

"It's best to stick together." I explained, to which he countered with:

"If ONE of us had stayed behind, they would at least know what has happened. Who knows if ANYONE knows we're here or even missing." I had to give him that…

"Well, at least everyone made the same mistake." Sora pointed out, sharing that trademark grin of his. Bartz crossed his arms and nodded, but there was one person who didn't agree.

"Not everyone is as brain dead as you." A blonde woman told us as she, Vaan, Ashe and someone we didn't know as well appearing from the corner.

"Who are you? And what makes we say that?!" I blared back, already ticked off at the smugness she exuded. Well, it wasn't as much smugness as a distinct harshness and lack of caring for it, so it was nothing like Sephiroth's… but it still pissed me off.

"Watch out how you talk with me. Celes Chere. SOLDIER 1st Class. And if you have to know, the floor beneath us collapsed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have to find my best friend." She said, turning her back at me and starting to wander off in another direction before a small cry of pain was heard on the opposite direction. We rushed to it and found Xion rubbing the back of her head while Terra (Branford for the ones who still confuse the two, the guy ain't here yet) rubbed her forehead.

"What happened here?" The man with the woman asked as he rushed at Terra, being pushed away by the girl.

"Nothing bad Locke, we just surprised them." She explained, to which Xion complied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah… I kinda thought we were getting sneaked on so I picked up a bone from the ground with my foot and threw it in her direction before checking to see who she was." She explained, putting her tongue out. While I felt like the other blonde wanted to rip her intestines out, she didn't show it, so it's… better.

(**AHA! Take that Jade, I threw Terra a bone… more literally than you meant I'm sure.**)

"Well, that's it then. We're all together. I take it we all fell down something the glyphs tricked us into." Shinryu asked, receiving positive response.

"What now though?" I asked, crossing my arms. It's not like we KNEW about the exit.

"Now you stay here." I recognized that voice. Terra, the guy by the way, appeared from the shadows along with Zack and Aqua. "That or you leave."

"Huh? Why? What are you gonna do? And where's Minwu?" I heard Sora ask. The moment those three lost eye contact with us we got the memo. "WHAT?! How?!"

"The seal could only be broken by his life." Terra explained, shaking his head. "Anyway, stay here, we'll go get Ultima."

"Alone?" His sister asked.

"We're not going to put you in danger." Aqua explained, almost hypocritically.

"Kinda too late for that Aqua." I intervened. She looked at me with a look that basically told me "I knew you'd say that." "We already established we need every help we can get when it comes to this situation. We're gonna help, and you can keep us from it." I told her, and I swear Zack began to smile as all the others nodded in response, his foot being stomped right there and then by my sister.

"Fine. I had already told him this was going to happen but oh well… just stay behind us, okay?" She asked, and we agreed to "try".

A few minutes later.

"A lake?" Xion gasped as we reached it.

"Why is a lake here?" I asked myself, only receiving a cryptic reply.

"You really, really, don't want to know…" Shinryu told me, but of course, this set off the curiosity of the brown hedgehog.

"Why? Does it have anything in there?" Sora asked, running up to the water and putting his head inside it. He instantly removed it, shambled back and fell on the ground. "What. The. Fuck!" He blared with such confusion and repulsion I just HAD to see it… and I damn near threw up because of it. This of course, caused a chain reaction in the group and, in minutes, we were all ready to throw up.

"Warned you." Shinryu simply said, turning to Aqua. "Why are we here though?" He asked, Aqua pointed at the other margin.

"The entrance to Ultima's sanctum is there." She told us. I felt the bile return to my mouth.

"We're gonna have to swim… through that?" I asked. As much of a "badass" you think I am, I do not love to swim in a pool of dead bodies, I am sorry.

"Not if I can help it." Aqua replied with a warm smile, whipping out her Keyblade and chanting. "Freeze!" To create a large corridor of ice that bridged the gap between the two margins.

"You're my heroine bluebird." Zack complimented, whipping his arm around her, surprisingly with no negative feedback from Terra, who managed to control himself. We of course started to cross the bridge, but when we were about halfway through, a phantasmal voice resounded in the hallways.

"So… it has come to this. Grave robbers. Humanity never ceases to surprise me. To think I once stood up for them… Oh betrayed ones, rise up! Let none of them disturb Ultima's sleep!" Of course, I didn't give a DAMN about who was talking about, those two lines told me everything I needed to know.

"RUN!" I shouted as the sound of rattling and breaking chains filled the air. We burst into a sprint that lasted us the entire way to the other margin, but right before I got off the ice, a hand erupted from the water and grabbed my ankle. "What is this? Resident Evil? Get the hell off me!" I roared, swiping my leg with such force the revived course got hurled into the ceiling, even if his hand stayed in my leg. I pulled it off and reached the others, noticing just what they had. "This is a dead end?!" I asked, granted nobody could've seen the entirety of the other margin from so far away, but still… we were stranded in it, as the entire shore was now blocked up by shambling corpses. Zombies that could swim. Think about that and cry yourself to sleep.

"But Minwu told us…" Aqua said, being the first to try and blockade the army with a wall of ice.

"Wait, what's this?" Sora asked. I rushed to his side and saw that the wall had a very small Keyhole just in the middle of this. "Kai, stand back, I want to try something." Even I knew what he was going to try by that point, so I backed away and saw him thrust his Keyblade in the direction of the hole, a thin beam of energy shooting from the Kingdom Key and into the hole, a distinct "click" that signified unlocking following right after. However… that was all that followed. "Huh? C'mon you stupid thing! Work! Give us a secret passage or somethiiiiiiiiiiii-" Sora began to shout in frustration, and even went as far as trying to punch the wall… phasing right through it. "Whoa, this is AWESOME! Guys, come on and see this!"

"Everyone inside!" I heard Zack exclaim, our dorm agreeing and jumping through the wall Sora had changed, no matter how trippy it was.

"Not everyone…" I heard Celes say, swiping her sword and rather impressively cutting a group of ten without even touching them. Tell her I complimented her and I will end you and everything you hold dear.

"We'll hold the fort!" Locke announced, jumping into the fray with nothing but a knife.

"Our dorm will help! Just hurry it up, will ya?!" Bartz told me and Zack. I looked at him and he shrugged, even if he didn't agree with it, he had to accept that we did need it.

"Just don't die on us, 'kay?"

"Same." Celes told him before charging into the legion.

Me and Zack jumped through the wall and saw it… Ultima's sanctum.

* * *

Sam's PoV:

*Cue: The Only Thing I Know For Real*

You know, I hardly expected being in front of what could be described as nothing less than a blue demon when I started the fight, but oh well. I sheathed my sword, charging it as red energy surrounded me just as Vergil began rushing at me, vanishing and reappearing in seemingly random locations before going for the attack. I didn't see where he was coming from, but I didn't need to, as soon as he approached, I pressed the trigger on the sword and spun around with it.

"You're easy to predict!" I told him as I felt my sword get parried by his. I didn't let up and returned it to its sheath immediately pressing the trigger again, unleashing a crescent swipe upwards, jumping with him and doing the same thing downwards. His skin was harder than almost anything I've cut, but yes, I cut it.

"**I grow tired of you!**" He spat back as he fell, clutching his sword and vanishing into thin air. In moments, I felt by body get cut in pretty much every place imaginable, a storm of circular cuts slashing away without Vergil even reappearing. As it ended, I could see that guy descend on me with sword in hand, so I took a deep breath, concentrated all of my strength on my arms and it was like time slowed down for me, some people call it Zen, I call it Blade Mode. Before he could get a final hit on me, I slashed at his chest multiple times, ending with a thrust. It was by this point that we both collided on the ground. The dust settled and I found myself with a sword touching my neck… but I had something better. My hand was on my now retracted blade, hovering right above what I had reaped from the thrust, impaled on my sword now was … his heart.

"Now now, I wouldn't try anything if I were you… I think I can crush the heart faster than you can move that sword. And I don't care what you are, I just KNOW that getting a heart crushed isn't the best of sensations." He immediately reverted to his more human form, but still kept the sword on my neck, as he should. We both didn't know which one would "win" if we decided to go for the killing blow. "Well, pretty boy… what about um acordo? Answer me one question. Just one. And I'll give you back your precious little heart."

"Speak." He told me, removing his sword from my neck and sheathing it as I stood up.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

Sora's PoV:

The room seemed something out of this world. The ground was all of made of a crystalline material that shone in a soothing clear light. Yet, what surprised and entranced me about this room was not that. The one thing that deviated from the crystalline surface was an altar that arose on the center of the room, five pairs of columns leading up to it. An altar whose stairs led to a simple, floating book. It looked just like your run of the mill magic tome, but it didn't FEEL like it. I wanted it, yet I was afraid of it. I felt I could do so much with it, but I also felt like I couldn't use it. I felt like the one chosen to wield it, but I also felt like I was unworthy of it. I took a look around and everyone seemed equally entranced and confused at it.

"To think… my spirit would live to see this time. Humans have once again overstepped their boundaries." I looked back at the altar to find that in-between the columns now stood an apparition. It was a man in what was his thirties before he died of course. He had tan skin, wore an extremely long and layered cloak, each layer with different tones of blue and white. He wore a small blue vest, with equally blue leggings and a cloth waist that covered most of his left side. He finally wore a blue bandana that contained his longer than average white hair.

"You! You're the man in my vision!" Xion shouted, pointing at the man.

"Who are you? Are you…" Aqua began before having the question answered.

"They called me Deumion, the Worldbreaker. Deumion, the First Mage. Deumion, Tamer of the Espers. Call me whatever you want, I have long since discarded those titles. Now I simply guard the Jury." That was… a pretty impressive resume if you ask me. But I can't say I did not expect something about as mind-blowing, BUT I had to ask.

"Worldbreaker? You destroyed worlds before this one?" He laughed at my question.

"Worlds? I see they do not even teach history to their children anymore. You know nothing of the War of the Sundering… or should I call it, The Keyblade War? Do you not know just WHAT led this world to destruction?" He was really looking down on us… and we deserved it. We had no idea what he had just said.

"Keyblade… War?" I asked, summoning my Keyblade and examining it. "The world was destroyed because of this?" I asked as he gasped.

"The Kingdom Key? One half of it… what are you?" He questioned, I just looked at him clueless. He seemed to quickly assess everyone in the room and cringed.

"The heir to the Key. An abomination. Someone with the same kind of aura as Godsbane. A Half-Breed…" He suddenly turned his back on us, beginning to walk to the altar as he watched the skies. "Are you really going to force another war, you manipulative wench?" He then turned to us, his calm but mighty aura suddenly becoming an oppressing one. "Well, I shall not allow it! I will stomp the seeds of destruction before the world ever comes to see its fruit! Rise, servant of Ultima! Ultima Weapon!"

* * *

Merlina's PoV:

*Cue: Dancing Mad Part 2*

I had to fight the dark urges that slowly crept up on me as I summoned them. The Knights of the Round. The Darkest, most despicable summoning of the Necronomicon. I was not summoning living beings from another plane… no, I was truly reviving men long gone. Men of unspeakable power.

"Seriously Merlina? You had to call Arthur and his up and tight legion of followers? I thought this was a two way dance, not a freaking disco rave!" And he still managed to laugh in the face of such danger. Slowly, from the dark pits that I had created, each of the former knights of tethered out of them, shambling before adopting their stances around me. The final one, clad in what was once royal golden embroider armor, now a rusted tattered mess of a man, face obscured by the darkness in its helm, wielding the a dark formed replacement of his former magnificent steel, the Excalibur, King Arthur finally stood up in front of me as the summoning completed. By then it took all my will not to have my mind break under the dark pressures and tendencies I felt. I knew not what they wanted, but the moment I did know what those instincts and urges were, it would be too late. "Well, alright. All Right. All Righty. We'll do it your way! The chaotic way!"

"Gawain!" I called, having him attack Kefka directly. The clown just shrugged and vanished before his axe, appearing behind him and blasting him off the tower with a Firaga blast.

"I think he rumors about this being one of the "Ultimate Summoning Spells" were greatly exaggerated, you'll have to do more to impress me!" He exclaimed and I just smiled as a shadow emerged from the ground behind him, Gawain's axe piercing his body from behind. "That's… more impressive."

"Percival, Galahad! Go!" I ordered, the pole using Percival and the mage Galahad rushing in to help their companion.

"Still, it's just a cheap TRICK!" He shouted, magic exploding from his body and knocking Gawain away. He then reflected Galahad's Blizzaga spell back at him while sending with his spare hand a rolling Blizzaga of his own to Percival's feet.

"LANCELOT!" I ordered, my patience wearing thin over the influences in me. The knight rushed at Kefka, swinging his sword the Arondight at his head. Kefka pranced around him, using his head as a platform to propel himself into the air where he was in position to shower me with an array of fire spells.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" He exclaimed. I had to call Sir Gareth to shield me while Sir Bors tried to counter with a Firaga of his own, but to no avail. "You are getting annoying!" Kefka exclaimed, clapping his hands and sending a small wisp of white magic into the middle of the fray.

"SHELL!" I casted just before it exploded, shielding myself and the other knights from it… or at least partially. "Sir Eric, no!" I called as one of the knights fall into pieces, his armor vanishing into the same dark bubbling pool where he came from. I fell to my knees, exasperated.

"Huh? Why are you even sad? They are tools." He told me, returning my mind to the period of my life I'd rather have forgotten.

"_What do you mean Rex? They are dead. Deceased. They do not have will. I can control them, breathe new, temporary life into them! They should be honored to be my tools!"_ It was hard, shameful to admit I once thought just that. I can't lie to myself. I WAS that. A monster. A complete and utter monster. But this man… THIS man was FAR WORSE!

"They are PEOPLE! People that I'm USING! I'm as big of a monster as you… but I'd rather have one monster in the world roam free than having two of them!" I shouted, forcing myself to stand up before having all my powers just vanish. "T-the darkness?" I coughed, falling back to my knees again. It wanted control of me. My very magic wanted control of my body! So this is how people like Cecil and Riku felt when they used too much darkness… All the while, Kefka looked at me in an eerie calm.

"I was wrong about you… I thought you could be fun. I thought you could be turned back to the right side. But all I see is someone who actively fights who she IS. You disappoint me Merlina, you were once such a beautifully destructive Dark Lord, but to see you like this makes me WANT TO TEAR MY EYES OUT! Let's see you die by the very light you try so HARD to cling to…" I was giving my all to even move, but it was all in vain. How twisted was it that Kefka actually raised his hand and casted… "Holy." I couldn't order any of the knights in my condition as of now, so I could only wait for the burning light to take me. Maybe it would purify me… "WHAT?!" Kefka screeched, making me look up to see that one of the knights had moved on his own free will to block the spell. That should be impossible. Necromancy consists of me ordering the bodies to fulfill my commands, but without control over my magic there was no way to do so.

"Arthur…" I called, the legendary King that had protected me slowly turning his head at me, his yellow shinning eyes blinking as his head nodded. "Thank you… I won't yield to the darkness either. Knights of the Round Table, form up!" I exclaimed, purging the dark influences from my body, standing up as the remaining eleven knights formed up around me. "Round Two Kefka!

"Fine… at least give me a show before dying!" He told me, his voice at the end reverting to his normal jester tone.

"Darkness is a part of me, not my master… Darkja!"

* * *

Firion's PoV:

*Cue: Final Fantasy II Battle 2*

"To rule is my destiny! Bow down!" Mateus shouted, touching the ground with his staff to reveal a cloud of magical orbs that had been around us, concealed all this time. I had expected such treachery from Mateus so I managed to escape without a scratch, but I could see how Aerith needed to shield the SOLDIER trio instead of dodging. What truly surprised me however, was seeing Sephiroth, even at such a young age, anticipate the man's attack and already be upon him, slashing down on the Emperor, catching him off guard. "Why you insolent pest!"

"You are not fit to rule anything but yourself." He told him, already playing to Mateus' psychological weaknesses. Just what was that man? Of course, Mateus got angry at him, enough to focus only on him by casting Thundaga repeatedly on the SOLDIER, who easily weaved around all of it. I reached for my bow and tried to take advantage of the situation. Sephiroth not only realized my strategy, but he even put himself in the way to cover Mateus vision of me, dodging the light-imbued arrow at the last second so it blindsided the monarch, piercing his shoulder and stapling him against the wall. He cringed in agony, barely teleporting away in time as Squall swept at the neck of that snake.

"Prepare!" Mateus blared, shooting from the tip of his staff a ball of energy into the middle of the room. "Fall!" Moments later, we noticed that the orange orb was pulling us towards it, no matter how much we tried to counter it, it just pulled us with more power. Just as we were together, he laughed, and the small shinning spark right below the ball of energy told me just what was about to happen.

"Aerith, protect us!" I called at the very same moment as the spark expanded into multiple black orbs that surrounded us.

"Too late…" He announced as it exploded. All of us got sent into nearby walls, only me managing to land with my balance intact. I threw my axe at him, to which he responded by deflecting it with his staff. "Fool…" He mocked.

"Mateus!" I roared, using the wall to propel myself into the Emperor. He dodged my slash at the last second, leaving me to land just where he wanted.

"You were truly meddlesome Firion, but today it ends." Mateus said the moment I landed on the ground, which was glyphed with a trap. I shouted, electricity running all over my body. "Run amok." I could see the Flare orb closed in, when suddenly, Cloud appeared from above, sword shinning in blue energy, reflecting the spell back at the Emperor. Mateus grimaced and jumped to dodge the spell, but was met with both Leon and Sephiroth, who knocked him up even higher with their blades, Lightning appearing in waiting to impale him through the heart midair.

"Yes! We did it!" Aerith cheered after dispelling the spell that was ensnaring me, but I knew something was wrong.

"That was… too easy." And sure enough, it had been. Like being impaled through the heart was nothing, Mateus whirled around, the act of doing it disarming Lightning and grabbed her by the neck.

"My reign… is… ABSOLUTE!" He roared, the color in Lightning's face draining as he seemed to be absorbing her energy. We tried to stop it, but we were knocked back by a dark flare that erupted from him. What stood in his place was monstrous. His muscle mass seemed to double, spikes erupting from his shoulders and the rest of his body while his face turned to what that was nothing less than demonic. He laughed eerily, his voice reverberating. "**Thank you for the ****exquisite banquet****.**" He told Lightning before throwing off the tower.

"Lightning!"

* * *

Shin's PoV:

*Cue: Battle to the Death (FFVI)*

You have to be fucking kidding me. No. There is no other description for it. That WAS Ultima Weapon. That thing that decimated Cecil's team! Not only was Deumion somehow branding us as "evil", but he was sicking THAT at us? And we didn't exactly have time to converse or run either…

"**My name is Ultima... I am power both ancient and unrivaled... I do not bleed, for I am but strength given form... Feeble creatures of flesh... Your time is nigh!**" It even had the same speech as it before charging. But here's what made me realize something wasn't right. It charged at Naminé and Roxas and they both managed to get out of the way quite easily. Now, how could that be? Wasn't that the monstrous beast that was simultaneously fast, strong and durable? Beginning to cycle around it, I heard the conversation between the others and Deumion.

"What did we do to deserve this Deumion? We only want what's best for the worlds!" Aqua shouted, running up to Riku to reflect the fireballs hailing on him.

"Then simply perish here and now!" Deumion blared, a wave of his arm commanding the giant monstrous being to barrel towards Aqua, who was still on recoil of her spell.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted, pushing both Riku and her out of the way, the beast then sending our senior flying towards the wall as it rammed into him.

"H-how can we ever beat that? We are nowhere near the same level as Eraqus and the others!" I heard Kairi yell, but I knew something was wrong.

"_Terra, go check on your brother."_ I told her over our mind link grabbing my sword and rushing towards the summoned beast.

"_What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!"_ I heard her shout back, fear in her "voice" as well. That was just what Deumion wanted, wasn't it?

"_Not if my hunch is correct, just go and tell me __how he is!"_ I told her back, wincing as I saw how everyone in the room was just looking on at the battle, frozen by the mere sight of the thing I was barreling towards. Except one. I looked to my right and saw how Sora of all people hadn't been intimidated by the Weapon, and ran to my side, Keyblade in hand. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but the way he smiled back at me told me he didn't have a hunch, he didn't think he could win, he just wasn't letting a friend die alone. He's way too childish for his own good, but hey, he's Sora.

"**You overstep your bounds cubs!**" It said, swiping its claw at us. We somehow easily dodged it, but that wasn't enough. It could still be playing with us. Sora decided to be more directed and jumped at its head, a hastily cast Protect spell protecting the machination of Deumion from the Keyblade. Now that continued to feed my hunch, just why would it need to cast protect on itself for such a weak attack? Right there and then, Zack appeared on the corner of his eye, slashing at the neck, but he got deviated and held by the tentacle-like energy mane of his, that is, before he freed himself with an ease that not even he expected. Unbeknownst to the Weapon, I had drawn my sword to his side and heaved it on my back, slowly charging it with Spellblade, Blizzaga to be precise, and brought it down on the side of its chest. "**Impossible.**" It gasped as my sword made contact with the side of his skin, freezing a great deal of his torso and his back leg.

"_He's still alive… he just has come broken ribs."_ I heard Terra say. Yeah. I knew what was up.

"Whoa Shin, you actually managed to hurt it? When did you get that strong?!" Sora asked, still thinking that what we had faced was in fact an enemy that had been a hardship for Eraqus most trusted team.

"It's not me Sora. Truth is, that guy is nothing but a shadow of what he once was." I could see Deumion's face contort into a snarl the moment I accused that. "And by the looks of it, so is Deumion." I stated, his expression growing darker.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, some of the fear in her voice dissipating with each passing word.

"I found it strange that you guys had beaten what were once heroes of an army on their own right in such a fast and easy manner. To tell the truth, Celes, Locke and the others beat theirs in a minute or two. I had various theories, but I think I've found the right one." I turned directly to the tome, which irradiated the same violet and azure energy the ghosts oozed before vanishing. "The "ghosts" are only apparitions made by the proximity to the Ultima tome. They retain the spirits of the ones who departed, but the bodily form is just made from leftover energy from Ultima. If that is true, then there is no way they are NEARLY as strong as their original bodies, especially because no one is even using the tome, it's still sealed until someone that is part of the living unlocks it, it's only oozing energy that creates them. They are still no laughing matter and probably above a normal 1st Class, but nowhere near what they once were." No matter how out of this world and how much lack of foundation this theory had, there was a nagging feeling on the back of my head that just told me it was right. Like I KNEW how it worked. In any case, I soon knew the answer.

"I must say I am impressed. In another time, under other circumstances, I could have given you a place on my school of magic, but times have changed. Yes, as you say, Ultima can be used for either creation or destruction. Simply being in the same world as the tome causes lingering spirits to use its powers to fashion bodies much like their former ones, just not nearly as powerful. That is, unless you are a normal human being." He explained, completing whatever holes my theory had. He then called upon the Weapon, which moved to his side and asked. "Perhaps I may as well give you some final answers before I dispose of you. Tell me now, what is your intent?"

"To protect the Ultima tome. And we need to take it to do it." Aqua told Deumion, who shook his head.

"I do not talk in such short sighted future. I speak of what you may call "the big picture". What is your end goal?" He questioned. Now I really realized what he was asking, and it was a lot deeper than what looked to be at first. Sora tried his hand now, but this time, much less secure.

"To… protect the worlds from Darkness? To stop the worlds to fall into darkness and eradicate the heartless. We want to protect everyone." He told Deumion, and again he laughed.

"Spoken like true sheep." He told us in such disdain, turning his back on us and starting to walk towards the tome of Ultima, the Ultima Weapon covering its master. "Why does Humanity deserve to live? Why must the Light be considered the side of righteousness? Better yet, if Light is truly correct, why should Humanity exist?" Okay, that was above even my head at that point. "I see none of you truly understand. A pity." He flicked his wrist and Ultima Weapon turned to us, eyes blazing azure. With a roar, it charged at us, but we were ready to fight it.

"You see, Light is nothing more than stability, Order. It is neither good nor bad inherently. And Darkness is the same. Darkness is where both creation and destruction occur. A state of constant Discord. But is that truly as horrible as you say? The answer is not as straightforward as you may think." He told us as we engaged in a dance of death with the monstrosity. It was going much better than before to tell the truth, as we were not afraid anymore, and because of it, we were much more astute and aggressive. One could even say we had a chance.

"The answer is in a popular saying. Too much of a good thing is bad. Too much Discord and there is no point in existence, as it is constantly destroyed and recreated, lives are worth nothing, neither are objects. But too much Order is just as bad. No emotions. No change. Nothing, just an everlasting painting that moves. Can you not see? The Light you so desire goes against what you truly treasure! Given the choice, the Realm of Light would be more pure without you!" As he said it, Ultima Weapon roared, the whirlwind of destruction Dante had told us about twisting and turning us into midair, all the spheres in his body erupting in azure light.

**5**

"It took me thousands of years, but I realized my deepest fears. Humanity belongs nowhere. It cannot survive in Discord and it destroys Order. Even in-between themselves, they will always clash with each other. They crave for the Light, but cause only Darkness, Darkness that they cannot survive. And that is why Humanity is inherently imperfect. Unworthy of the perfection that is Ultima. The only solution for them, the only thing that is right, is to PURGE THEM!" There was more than a glint of insanity in his eyes. I could only wonder what had taken him to these lengths.

**4**

"Guys! We don't have time to get into philosophic discussions! How do we get out of this?" Sora yelled. I turned to him and yelled back.

"I got a plan! But I'll need you Sora to do something else for me!" I exclaimed, pointing at the one thing I wanted. Sora got the memo, winked and gave me thumbs up.

**3**

"Guys, when I tell you, I want you to shred apart that guy! Got it?!" I shouted, getting some reluctant nods. I needed the element of surprise on this one.

**2**

"What is it now? You truly believe you children have any sliver of chance of escaping Flare Star? Just accept your death, it will be much more peaceful than to live in this broken world!" And he just loved to hear himself talking, huh? But I had to admit, it was strange, it was like he was less sane than he was even a few minutes ago. Just what was happening?

"_Terra, I need you more than ever right now. Can I trust you with this?__ We can't handle it if you lose it halfway through.__"_

"_Don't worry Shin, I can control myself… for a time."_

She listened to my plan and agreed of course.

**1**

Ultima Weapon slowly opened its mouth, the blazing inferno inside it showing. "Now Terra!" I shouted, grabbing her crystal. "Releasing seal restriction Level-2. Code Kirin!" Her expression suddenly opened up in a wild grin as her whole body exploded in light, blinding us from the transformation.

"**Far too late! Flare…**" Ultima Weapon mocked, the ball of fire inside its mouth growing to gargantuan proportion before…

"For you…" Terra said as she appeared right besides its mouth, her body now pink furred body glimmering in a flaring blue aura.

*Cue: Rules of Nature. 1:03 to be precise. MGR OST*

In one swift move, she forcefully closed Ultima's mouth, forcing all that stored up energy inside, far more than Ultima Weapon could take, light beginning to erupt from its body. Not finished there, she roared lifting the ten meter long beast and hurling it into midair.

"GO!" I told everyone as the whirlwind subsided. We all simultaneously hit the walls behind us, or the ground depending on where we were and jumped towards it, giving it our all to cut through it. With a single cut from everyone, we created ten breaches on the body, giving the energy within him free reign, and because of that, once we landed, nature took its course and the energy followed the law of entropy. Ultima Weapon exploded. It was quite the badass moment if I do say so myself. "One down." I said.

"One to go." Sora completed, heaving the Keyblade over his back.

* * *

Lightning's PoV (I am about to slice my wrists for doing this, if I am found dead, you now know why.)

Ever felt like your body had been ripped off out of every shred of energy you had? No, you have not, because I could not even open my eyes. I suspect all my remaining energy was concentrated on my heart, not that it mattered anyway, I was falling, I could feel it, and I doubt there was any cushions down there to break my fall. But then, something grabbed my wrist. Something grabbed my wrist and forced a strange liquid down my throat. By the taste I could not know what it is, but the sheer burst of energy that filled my body soon afterwards made me realize someone had just given me a Mega Elixir… and I was not falling anymore. I opened my eyes to see how Firion was holding me with one hand, bottle in the other, his right foot tied with a rope to a dagger carved on the city's walls.

"Now do you trust me?" He asked me. It wasn't mocking me, he didn't even have a smile on his face, it was an actual question. And that honest look somehow made my cheeks feel hot.

"Substantially more so." I spat back, breaking eye contact immediately.

"Good, they need us. Can you cast?" He asked me. What does he think I am for him to be so empathizing? Of course I can!

"Let's just go." I told him, swinging off his hand and landing on the side of the building, beginning to run upwards.

"Whatever you say…" I heard him say before he swung on the knife, landing a few meters on top of me and rushing off faster than I could run. NOW he was showing off!

When I arrived at the top, following Firion's trail closely, we both jumped into the top of the tower simultaneously, only to find that everyone except Sephiroth done, their energies as drain as mine was. And Sephiroth himself wasn't in the best of situations.

"**Suffer!**" Mateus exclaimed, blowing Sephiroth away. "**All is mine to command!**" His body then returned to normal as he began to pull the life out of Sephiroth in the form of rays. As he did, a shadow much like his former demonic self grew behind Sephiroth. "**Lowly worm…**" The shadow then moved his hands around that idiot, trying to burn him inside them, but Firion interfered by slashing away at his back. "**Why you!**" The Emperor blared, his demonic self returning. It is not always that I say that we went in way over our heads, but we did that time. He then did the same thing to us, freezing us in place, but this time, it was his shadow electrocuting us, the real body was flying over the city. "**My patience has come to an end! I will just raze this city and take the tome of Ultima from its rabble! HEAVENS!**" Mateus opened his arms, a giant glyph appearing at his feet, lightning coursing around himself as a giant meteor slowly appeared on the sky.

"He's… casting Starfall… we must… stop him!" Firion gagged, but we were shit out of luck in my opinion. We could only look as the star came closer and closer, getting bigger and bigger.

"**PERISH!**" Mateus roared, bringing his hands down, and with it, the star began to slowly fall into the world.

SLASH!

A line of violet and one of red appeared on "his highnesses'" torso, leaving a massive X on his former "perfect" body. As our bodies were filled with relief when the shadow dissipated, two samurai landed to our side, one of them I didn't know.

"Right on time. You can almost confuse me for a hero." Sam said, shrugging with his sword still out.

"Y-You… I can feel the power of darkness within you… what are you doing here?" Mateus gargled, turning to the swordsman in blue.

"Chaos doesn't like it when someone vanishes with part of his power stored away, much less when it infringes a direct contract with him. He sends his regards." He told him, Mateus face going pale as he sheathed his blade along with Sam, his body exploding in crimson.

"Damn… you…" I'm surprised he could even speak, but not for much longer.

"It ends here Mateus! This is for everyone you imprisoned!" Firion shouted, magically controlling all of his weapons, bringing down with his hand on a straight line, with them coming the impaled Emperor. "And this is for the dreams you crushed!" He finished, jumping and doing it again, now with much more power, giving the Emperor a wound no man could recover from, the blood he bled slowly getting absorbed by the weapon, all of which turned blood red. "Rest in peace everyone…" If only his victory wasn't so… meaningless. They were all gone for him. It actually made me feel… bad for him. I knew just what was behind that bittersweet smile. That is, until it stopped due to the gargling.

"With… my… last… breath… DIE COCKROACHES!" Mateus shouted, with his final breath bringing down his final curse on us. That damn star.

"Well… shit." Sam said, turning up to see how the red meteor had entered the world's atmosphere.

"Goodbye." The guy in blue told us, cutting a rift in the tissue of time and space with his sword.

"What the hell?!" I roared, running towards him just to be kicked back.

"Our goals were the same. To exterminate the Emperor. That is why Samuel and I joined forces. He is dead, and now… you are on your own." He told me, vanishing into the maw.

"I guessed he would be like that. Well, what now?" Sam asked.

"Hell would I know!" I shouted back before something went amiss. It was like all air around us just… got sucked into something. Something bellow us. And then it all exploded into something completely indescribable.

"AEROZA!" I never thought I'd hear a fifth level spell being cast. Those were rumored to be able to destroy whole worlds. And any doubts I had from it vanished once the city and the meteor were cleaved clean into two by a concentrate blade of air, one that exploded while inside the start, the following tempest of wind-blades leaving only dust to fall on us. By our side landed a completely thorn Merlina, eyes sunken and pale as anyone could be. "Right… on time…"

"What happened to Kefka?" Firion asked, slowly getting Merlina up. She shook her head and said:

"The moment he felt Starfall being cast, he just waltzed away…" Somehow, I doubt that was ALL that happened. However, a quick and LONG tremor came in and stopped my suspicions. "But enough about that, we are probably needed elsewhere! I don't think this world will last much longer before it falls into darkness…" She told us, and we agreed. We just had to find a way to take all these people out of the tower AND check if everyone was safe. That without recurring to Merlina's now emptied power supplies. Yeah, we were screwed.

* * *

Kairi's PoV:

Yeah, we had just pissed that guy off big time. He didn't want to show it, but his eyes were BURNING inside. Which was weird for how calm he was when we first got here.

"Why are humans so blind? Why can't you understand that I have seen it all?! Why can you not understand that what you are doing is not right?!" But now he was completely losing it, it was like his sanity deteriorated at a VISIBLE ratio, his expression was becoming crazier and crazier.

"Good… Evil… Right… Wrong… People like to spout all this self-righteous crap all the time, don't they? Here's the truth: We all believe in something, when that belief is contradicted by another's, we dub the other's belief "wrong" or "evil". In the end, whoever wins will have its belief wrote as "Good" or "Right" in history. Humans are flawed like that… and we must embrace that because the moment we run out of flaws we stop evolving, we become stale. Like you did the moment you proclaimed yourself superior…" Shin stated, almost as if he was disgusted by the man, maybe he really was.

"SILENCE!" He blared, blasting Shinryu into a wall with a telekinetic blast. "And who are you to talk back at me?! You damned world ending monster!" Aaaand I think he lost it completely.

"Me? I have no idea how I am a "world ending monster" but I'm most certainly not the guy that's stealing Ultima." He told him with a smirk, pointing towards the pedestal. SO THAT'S what he was telling Sora! That little devil had just snuck into the altar while Shin annoyed Deumion and was now driving the Keyblade onto the locked book of Ultima, an explosion of purple covering the entire room right afterwards.

"Huh?" I heard him gasp before I opened my eyes. When I did though… nothing had really happened. "What are you still doing here? I just opened the book!" Sora exclaimed, pointing out how Deumion hadn't vanished when the seal was broken. Scratch that, something DID happen, the walls began shaking and the crystalline floor began cracking.

"You… incompetent fool! Ultima's magic is first and foremost holding this world together! It'll be destroyed far before I even begin to fade!" Well, that wasn't good… at all. "And you took Ultima away from me… I'll was far too merciful on you! I only wanted to harm the ones that will doom the future, but now I realize… you are all the SAME! The World!" He exclaimed, and what happened next I will have to recount from another perspective.

"And now… to end you all and reclaim Ultima all to myself." Deumion looked at all of us, some of us like me had wasted no time and were charging at us, some were stopped and Terra was clutching to her head, but we all had one thing in common. We were stopped. Stopped in time. All except two.

"Deumion, what's gotten into you? You're clearly out of your mind. You felt so wise in the vision…" Xion told the man, removing the hand from Riku's shoulder.

"Oh, you must be that time mage I enlightened. You that have seen the future… can't you see just why I am doing what I am doing?!" He exclaimed, forcing Xion to grab her Revolver.

"You are not the Deumion that guided me." She simply said as madness was clearly evident on his voice. She tried shooting the man, but he simply chanted.

"Blaze." To create a wall of flame that melted any bullet that came in his direction. Riku emerged from the flames with his Soul Eater, but fell prey to an ice chunk that pierced his right shoulder, sending against the wall. It was by this time that time slowly came back and I found myself slowly approaching him. "Now to finish the… where am I again?" He asked himself, swiftly turning to my sister. "You witch!" He exclaimed in-between his teeth, ruthlessly shooting a lightning bolt that pierced not only her, but Roxas who had come to block it for her. "And you…" He said, turning to Terra, who had was moments away from clawing him. "Take it, magic far more powerful that your puny mind can take." Terra suddenly stopped as her eyes slowly became glassed, then phasing again as Deumion transferred magic power forcefully into her.

"S-stop it! Shin… please… cut it off! I can't control it anymore!" She screamed as she fell to her knees, Shinryu managing to cut her Leve-2 before she went on a rampage.

"I did not forget you, Crescent!" I did not know what shocked me the most. The fact that all lightning on my fist got dispelled the moment he looked at me, the fact that he even KNEW I was behind him, or how he knew… that name. The shock was so great he easily grabbed me by the neck. "Don't act so surprised. I know far more about you than you yourself do! That heart is hungering for release from such a feeble body. Why won't I give it a hand?!" And with a single touch, I could feel it all over again. Everything around me started slowing down. I immediately lost my breath and didn't even hamper the fall as Deumion let me go. It felt like someone was crushing my chest. I could only see Sora and Shinryu jump at Deumion along with Zack before I departed, but I'm sure they wouldn't be able to do anything. He was just… too strong, even a mere shadow of him.

* * *

"Kairi…" I heard a voice call. A voice I did not expect at all. "Kairi… awake." I slowly opened my eyes to see myself floating in midair in a blackened, face to face with what seemed to be… Deumion? "Don't be alarmed Kairi. I am not the same person you saw moments ago."

"What do you mean?!" I asked, clearly not following him.

"What you saw is what became of me. Power corrupts even the strongest willed people Kairi. I am no exception. Two thousand years… they were too much. Even after death. Even after I became but an echo of a human. I became addicted to Ultima's never-ending power. Instead of hoping for the day to pass it on, I began to fear the day someone would take it from me." I could see he was not lying as sorrow was easily recognized on his expression.

"All my philosophies on how to create a better world were twisted by myself to create veils of excuses to which I could murder anyone who dared to thread in my halls to take it. In one of my last moments of lucidity, I realized that Ultima is too much for any one man to take. Knowing this, I split Ultima's power in what I considered to be the virtues of humanity. Each and everyone in the room can one day unleash them, but you Kairi, more than anyone need them." I clutched my heart, knowing what he meant.

"Your heart will stop if you do not. I am here to offer you a part of something much bigger Kairi. Will you take the responsibility of guarding one of the Four Guardians of Kingdom Hearts?" He questioned me, a small violet flame burning on the palm of his right hand. I did not know what that meant, but… I needed it. Not for me to live, but for US to leave, everyone that was fighting back there. I nodded and took it. It was… an amazing sensation. The power was serene but wild at the same time, it burned but it felt amazing. It was… everything I could feel, yet I felt just the same. I was the same different person with it.

"I knew you would. Now, please, end that mere shell of a man. As long as all the virtues are not given, I will endure." He told me, starting to vanish.

"Deumion! I just need to ask… what is my "virtue"?" He smiled and shook his head.

"That is for me to know and for you to understand." I chuckled.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Back on the realm of the living, my eyes shot open and I could feel and hear the room stop. I still had that burning sensation of Ultima coursing through me, and it seemed to show. As I slowly stood back up, Deumion, or rather, the shell of a man that had his looks, stared at me with nothing but sheer maniacal rage, the others just wore faces of amazement.

"How dare you… I shall rip out Ultima from your undeserving heart!" He exclaimed, shooting a direct holy sphere at me. It seemed to go in slow motion for me, as I almost walked right around it, but at a speed I previously never knew I would achieve. By looking at the broken crystals I could see just how there was an azure aura oozing from my skin, my hair slowly waving at an unseen breeze as I walked. I was so… calm.

"Deumion… I'll fulfill your final sane bid. Not even the echo of your body will continue to tarnish your name." With that, I raised my hand, all the power Ultima gave me coalescing in it, freezing even Deumion in place. No, not freezing him, I was just thinking too fast, moving too fast. I pulled back my fist and roared. "Lightning… PLASMA!" In a flash, I was everywhere. It was confusing even to me how many times and from how many angles I managed to tear through Deumion, they told me that the only thing they saw was me going through him and then he got assaulted by an array of lightning bolts, but no, that was all me. Needless to say, once I finished, it took a few seconds before the effects of the attacks actually happened. But when they did, Deumion was all but annihilated. Thorn hundreds, if not thousands of times by lightning bolts, even then, with his body now slowly decaying into spirit form, as the corrupted part of his soul slowly returned to the orb, he reached out to me.

"Ultima… give… give it back…" The once Guardian to Ultima whispered in his last breath, vanishing into white dust. On that very moment I realized just what I had accepted. A power so great it turned what was once a true paragon of humanity into an addicted monster. Of course, someone had to stop my deep introspection.

"KAIRI! THAT WAS FREAKING AWWWESSSOOOOOOOOME!" Sora exclaimed, bodying me to the floor, ending the burst of energy Ultima gave me and totally breaking the dark atmosphere in one fell swoop. "How did ya do it?!" He asked, excitement abounding on his puppy like eyes. I just couldn't stay angry at them…

"No time for that we…" Zack said, a tremor cutting him off. "We have to move!" He exclaimed, rushing to Terra's side and picking the burly man up. We nodded, but…

"What the?! Riku!" Xion screamed as the floor below Riku opened, leading him and soon after Xion into the darkness bellow. I looked at the hole that had been created and saw, I kid you not, a black hole forming bellow the room!

"RUN!" I heard Aqua shout, even if both her and I knew what was going to happen. Faster than we could run, the floor beneath us broke, and no matter how much we jumped and tried to run away, or even Terra trying to fly away, she did however manage to grab Caelum and evelop him with her body before falling, we all fell into it one by one. Except Sora, he actually made it to the entrance.

"Kairi! Grab my hand!" He exclaimed, so stupidly waiting for me.

"Go without me!" I screamed mid-jump as I knew that the gravity was beginning to pull me in.

"I won't let you die!" He exclaimed, forcefully grabbing my hand, only to be dragged away with me. "Damn! Don't let go of it Kai!" And we were both swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"Mommy!" Cuore cried, jumping into Rydia's lap as they and Bladewolf found her parents. "I'm so sorry… we're all going to die because of me!" She cried. They were on a platform slowly moving towards the black hole.

"Don't blame yourself sweetie. And don't worry, we won't die… we just don't know where we're going." Rydia replied as she caressed her hair.

"Think of it as an adventure!" Edge exclaimed, even if it was just to give Cuore some false sense of security.

"My systems calculate that we won't remain on this realm." Bladewolf added as the platform got gobbled up by darkness.

* * *

"Well Prishe, nice going! Let's go save the kids Layle?! What can go wrong Layle?! Oh, I don't know… LOSING THE SHIP?!" Layle whined as the man with the crystal on his cheek shared a platform with two other women.

"Oh don't blame this on me mister! How was I gonna know just how long it would take until the world just went kabloyee?!" Prishe blared back, only to have a sword separate both of them.

"Don't make me shut you both up. The last thing I need when going to an unspecified location is a pair of kids throwing hissies! Now help me channel this barrier!" Frimelda exclaimed, shutting both up just before the darkness took the considerably more prepared SOLDIERS. Who took it upon themselves to protect their bodies from the dark.

* * *

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." Nero told Bartz, both seventeen year olds waiting for the time where they'd get swallowed up.

"Look, we got them all out AND we get to go on an adventure! Why should you be apologizing?!" He questioned, exasperating Nero just before he got swallowed up. To think he'd have to spend time with this kind of person.

* * *

Unknown's PoV:

"Master Yen Sid! You called?" I asked the man in that fancy blue wizard's robe. He was just there, chillin' at his window, looking all mystical and stuff.

"Yes Mika… about thirty minutes ago if I recall." Yen Sid told me with that look. The "why did I expect any better from this girl?" look.

"Sorry, I mean, Lulu was taking a bath and we all know how…"

"One more word about your quite disturbing obsession and I'll have you sit out on my mission!" He exclaimed.

"Fine jeez… what's new then?" I asked him, rolling my eyes at his seriousness.

"We're having guests." He said, to which my eyes became two stars. "And I do not want any questions about how "hot" they are."

"Oooooh… When are they coming though?" I asked him, a bit bummed out, but hey, at least I could have SOMEONE to gawk at apart from Lulu.

"They are not coming. We are going to get them." My companion in learning and extremely annoying old guy extraordinaire told me from the door.

"What do ya mean Jackie?"

"He means that they didn't fall into our realm on their own volition. Also, two of them are Summoners. I think you realize just where they fell." Oh, I cringed big time.

"You mean we'll have to go meet Queen Ultima the High Bitch? Not to be confused with the spell dear readers!" Fourth wall be damned.

"In short… yes. And considering how one of them is Terra Branford of all people, we all know how they will treat her. As such, you, Luriel and Jack will all go as soon as possible to stop any possible mishapenings that can happen and bring them back here. Are we clear?"

"Clear as it can be boss! They say Terra is a cutie." What? They DO!

"Why did I even take you in as an apprentice…" He sighed, always the "straight guy". Meh, I was never straight. In any way.

"I wonder that myself." Jackie said, always the prick.

"Guys, let's goooo!" And so, the only three apprentices to Master Yen Sid were off! Off to where? Read the next chapter doofus!... The place is in the preview.

* * *

Profiles will have to wait, next chapter we'll be in a much better position to do them.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_I'll tell you a tale. The tale of the Four Guardians."_

"_Filthy Half-Breed!"_

"_You touch her and I will show you why my name isn't just a namesake."_

Next Time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Part 3: Into Darkness starts with: The Feymarch. Not a Place to Call Home.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Don't worry guys! I WILL give you some answers next chapter. Mostly about what Deumion talked about. Not all of them by a long shot though, I like to keep the suspense high! Oh, and by the way, next chapter will come out extra fast! Just have a look at my profile. Oh, by the way, that scene at the end? The ones who got the teaser are the ones who were meant to get it, the rest will have it explained next chapter. I'm just that evil.

That said, I hope you liked the chapter, and the end to the second part, so please leave your review just in that rectangle over there, telling me what you think! Also, there another poll going, and if you "get" what it's about, give it a vote, 'kay? See ya soon!


	20. The Feymarch? Not a Place I'd Call Home

**Author's Note:** I got an allergy burst and spent the day in the hospital… so this is kinda delayed, but well, shall we begin part three?! And yes, that title is a total callback to Unending. *Subliminal message on* Reeeaaaaaddd Unendingggggg *Subliminal Message off*

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 3: Into Darkness**

**Chapter Twenty**

******The Feymarch? Not a Place I'd Call Home**

* * *

Sora's PoV:

What? The author finally gave me the lead back? Because the whole "I need to flesh out the rest of the cast" shtick only served to make me almost irrelevant and I won't stand for it! My name is on the main character section! I demand attention! Screw his obvious fanboyness towards…

**I'm this close to making this a Terra PoV.**

Fine! Fine! Fanboy…

**I heard that.**

* * *

Terra's PoV:

Now you're just being childish Herald. He's… somewhat right.

***Sigh* It was just a warning.**

* * *

Sora's PoV:

**Next time it's your pay. Praise her boundless kindness for this second chance.**

Okay…

**Praise it.**

I'm not about to praise some girl who isn't my girlfriend!

**PRAISE. IT.**

…Praise Terra in all her glory for giving me, a completely inferior character that has no rights to steal her spotlight the chance to claim some importance in this story.

**Good. Proceed.**

Okay… I'll refrain to say anything back to keep my job. SO! What did we miss with this conversation? Well, an absolutely vital part of NOTHINGNESS. Ya know, we were just there, chillin' as we fell into nothin'. We saw weird flashes of what I thought to be completely different worlds as we fell, from a medieval world where people strangely had mostly blue coloration for hair, even giving me the distinct want of screaming "Just stay on the freaking backlines Marth, you SUCK!" , a grittier medieval world… or two, a futuristic world where tournaments happened everywhere and people that didn't seem to belong together joined for a drink, the same thing but in a more medieval setting, and what seemed to be a much more normal industrialized world… except for that man in a cape flying around. Heck, there was even one that seemed to be another school!

Foreshadowing, hooooooooo!

Then I hit my head on the ground. Hard.

"OW!" I winced, rolling on the floor, just to become Kairi's pillow as she fell. "Goddamnit!" I cursed as she landed right on my stomach.

"Whoa, thanks Sora." She said sarcastically as I cried in pain. Even when she extended her hand to help me get up she was smiling evilly. Damnit, why couldn't I say anything back at her?! We looked around and saw as we had landed on what seemed to be nothing more than a wasteland. Gray rocks and mountains expanding toward the horizon, our classmates sprawling on the grounds us. "Wait… where's my book?! Where's Ultima!?" She asked, exasperatedly searching around as everyone stood back up.

"We are in it." That voice…

"Deumion?!" I exclaimed, jumping back and summoning my blade. Everyone did the same. Everyone but Kairi.

"Is this a dream?" She asked Deumion, who nodded.

"Yes. The reason I did so is because you are all falling into the Realm of Darkness as of now. Not only does this take some time, but you also have been clouded by your society to believe the darkness is inherently evil… that is why I will show you. The war that sundered the world." He told us, whipping his cloak, which seemed to enlarge long enough to cover our entire party for a few seconds before vanishing again. We noticed we now stood on a mountain peak, overlooking a massive landscape. Two armies awaited, one on each side of the wasteland, as they were awaiting for something other than themselves to start the war. The tension was palpable, even for us, who knew nothing of what was at stake or happening. They didn't even seem to have any leaders, as none stood out.

"Deumion, is this…" I began, only to have him nod.

"Each and every single person on the battlefield wields a Keyblade. In the past, to hold a Keyblade was a simple matter. They were simply created for any human being to be born. As we all know, that is no longer the case. But that is hardly why we are here." Deumion told us, looking downwards, we doing the same. Down was… Deumion. The exact same person as Deumion, but of course, it was him two of thousand years ago. Besides him was someone in a pristine white Keyblade armor. It was shaped as knightly as possible, golden edges adorning the armor with a matching white cape with golden partners. His hair was silver, much like Hikari's… wait… he seemed to be just an older version of the Warrior of Light, with a slightly larger mane and a robust but short beard that covered the sides of his mouth, chin and bellow his nose. "Listen."

"Cid… you cannot stop your wife, can you?" Deumion, the past one asked. The man sighed and looked on for a minute, giving Deumion time to explain who he was.

"Cid Lufaine. My best friend. He was the best example of a human being I knew of. Honorable. Knowledgeable. Loyal. Every quality you now put in fairy tales. He was also the first to wield a Keyblade… and the one who, in a just a few years, popularized their usage. He also wields…" As if on cue, Cid raised his hand and summoned his Keyblade. It was awe-inspiring. The blade appeared to be made up of two crossing Kingdom Keys, with the teeth facing outward, it was decorated by azure filigree that slightly resembles and, where the Keys joined, a golden blade existed. The keychain, while hard to see, seemed to be two kingdom keys. "The χ-blade. The first Keyblade. One of the four Guardians to Kingdom Hearts, created by Kingdom Hearts itself. It is… the Warden. The one which opens the way to Kingdom Hearts."

"You keep talking about Kingdom Hearts, but…" I was GONNA ask what he meant, but Cid started to speak.

"Cosmos will not stop. Neither will our child. We can do nothing but watch this war unfold my friend… and pray that there is a chance for us to intervene. For now, we must watch as they fight. I cannot take a side, and you will not take a side. We are watchers and we will tell the tale of what happened here." He told Deumion, a tired, self-demeaning tone prevalent on his voice. And who could blame him? Apparently, his son and his wife were on opposite sides. I didn't know who they were though. He then looked up, we with him, to see a gigantic heart shaped moon shinning down clear blue light on the battlefield. "Kingdom Hearts… maybe it is true that humanity cannot live with that much power on their reach. Maybe your trust was put in us far too early."

"Kingdom Hearts is an entity that has existed since time immemorial. It is where every heart goes to when its body's life ends and it is also where every new heart is created." Deumion explained, keeping it short and sweet for us, only giving us what we needed to know. "Thousands of years prior to this war, it gave unto the land five presents. One, it elevated the purest human being in the world to become the Goddess of Light, Cosmos. The one you worship in the Realm of Light."

The urge to say "HA! Take that Riku! She exists!" Was only held back by how I was going like "HOLY SHIT! SHE EXISTS!". Worse yet, we weren't even fully recovered from the fact that Deumion just went and explained the origin of GOD, he still continued.

"Two. It gifted the world with a seed of his power. The seed of magic. It is believed that the seed blossomed into four. Ultima, branded as the Jury as no one man was able to control it until I appeared, one hundred years before the war… or so I believed." Control was something Deumion thought to have… but it eventually proved to be wrong. I'd ask how he was so young if he had controlled Ultima for one hundred years, but considering how that magic controls life and death… yeah, it wasn't that weird.

"The Espers, known for their unending power… however, this position was then twisted by humans. The Judge, it was not fully magical, nor was it a human. It was living crystal. Magic, but also living. It was created before all other gifts and it is the father to the Espers, even if they are not the exact same. Esper Primo, the creator of the Feymarch, Godsbane Shinryu. I do believe Merlina coined the namesake." He said, already predicting what we were going to say. "Fear not though, the simple mention of a name does not make you be such a thing. If it made… well, we would have an impressive amount of χ-blade wielders, would we not?" He asked… or joked even. Yeah… I laughed, imagining every Cid I knew suddenly wielding that weapon. Only Shin was still taken aback by it, but it made sense. He was probably trying to figure out just why his mother had called him that.

"The Judge presided all over the world and branded someone as guilty for it to be destroyed. Now, you must be asking yourself, what destroyed on his command? Well, the last of the Espers to be created, and aptly named "Omega", a beast of thunder whose powers caused nothing but destruction. For that, it was called "The Executioner". It was "The End" for many a lives. However, it was also a highly logical being and for that valued nothing above Order. Finally, the χ-blade… it was not given to us as directly as the others. It wasn't until forty years prior to this war that Cid was gifted by the blade as a reward for his strength of heart. The exact tale will have to wait. Cid, being the renowned scientist that he is, conceived of a way to gift every single heart with a blade such as his… but none of them were quite as perfect. None of them were worthy of being called χ-blade. They were Keyblades. Nothing more than shades of the power of the Warden. These are the Four Guardians. Shinryu, the Judge. Ultima, the Jury. Omega, the Executioner. And finally, the χ-blade, the Warden."

"You must be wondering why I decided to tell you this now, right?" He questioned, receiving a round of nods. "Well, because it was in this war that all of the gifts collided in one way or the other. The reason? Kingdom Hearts gave us one final gift. Another God. Born after Cosmos and Cid beguiled each other. That God…was Chaos. Lord of Darkness and Discord." Okay, but THIS was not something I was about to take in quietly.

"Cid married a GODDESS?!" I blared, my face as open and baffled as anyone there. Deumion nodded, expecting this.

"Yes. And how ironic was it… that it was their son that knew the spiral his mother was entering. How ironic is it that that spiral of madness in itself led him towards the same spiral, just on the opposite direction?" Now I was not getting ANYTHING. But again, Deumion seemed to have it all planned, because, at the same moment, tremors and massive tempests of wind filled the wasteland. We looked on as the left side of it opened into a crater from which manga spewed upwards, forming itself onto a crimson molten devil-like creature with horns and wings. On the other side, the winds shaped the clouds into a form of a woman. Something told me we were going to get the answers we wanted from the big boys… and girls… themselves.

*Cue: Canto Mortis "Dissidia 012 OST"*

From the crimson devil's mouth, something walked. Heavily armored in gray armor that covered his entire body, dragging a gigantic sectioned claymore as he walked through midair as if it was nothing but ground, twin horns adorning his helm, the only opening being the one to show his eyes, it seemed to be merely a man… but the way the ground shook, volcanoes erupted and how my heart jumped with each step he took told me that wasn't even close to being just that. Moments later, something walked from hand of the cloud-shaped woman. It was the woman the cloud had shaped itself over and the one we had seen in those windows. Long, flowing golden hair, dressed in a pure white dress, the woman seemed to be what filled the spaces in the dictionary as the definition of "beauty". And what I felt as I watched her slide through the air as she walked towards her son was complete peace of heart. It made me doubt everything Deumion had said about her… how could she less than purely good? I'd know once they met face to face.

Deumion aided our vision with a magical window, so that we could see up close how the armored man towered over the woman, whose eyes were unusually cold for the feeling she gave.

"Garland…" She began, her voice soothing and as beautiful as the finest orchestra, resounding from afar as if we were in hearing range. "It is not too late to stop this folly." She told him, extending her hand. The man just laughed. A bellowing laugh that shook the foundations of the earth beneath, magma oozing from the ground and the earth prying open.

"I would tell you the same… _mother__, _but I'm afraid that twenty years were quite enough to assess your overall _sanity._ Which, knowing that you would even consider doing what you are doing today, is not what I'd call… healthy." He spat back, pushing the hand to the side.

"You would remove all the rules that bind humans and for that unleash nothing but chaos, pain and destruction upon them and the world." She told him calmly, Deumion turning to us and asked.

"As of now… which one would you trust?" He questioned. I had to say it.

"Cosmos. The other guy just seems…"I was interrupted by a correction.

"I would give them freedom. Politics, society, laws… all of this did nothing but demean the very reason humanity exits. EMOTIONS! They should not be bound down by the conventions of _gods_ as you call yourself!" He blared back, Cosmos' face twisting for a mere second before returning to her seemingly care nature.

"If emotions were the only rule to follow, if there were no rules holding them back, they'd kill, maim, pillage, rape, all for their own gain. The world would be filled with pain and resentment." She replied, again, helping the case of her being right for me.

"The knowledge that everything you know may very well vanish in an instant makes us feel ALIVE! Your "perfect" world where no one breaks a rule, where no one is anything less than sickeningly happy is nothing but a painting for yourself to admire!" He exclaimed back, again, he was just making it worse…

"Why do you oppose happiness so much? Why do you oppose peace?!" Cosmos asked desperately, as if trying to reach out for any shred of sanity left on Garland. Which… was more pronounced than I gave it credit for.

"Why should I oppose happiness? It is what we in the end all desire. What I oppose is HOW you are going to bring it about! To become one with Kingdom Hearts and control all hearts, dictating their emotions and thoughts… that is nothing but sickening. Nothing but a puppet master, pulling her puppet's heart's strings to hide the fact that they are in fact, nothing but tools for her own satisfaction." Words can't describe how much my mind was blown by it.

"H-he's kidding right?! Right?!" I shouted at Deumion, a slow shake of his head saying it all. "C-Chaos is the GOOD guy?! No. There must be another side to this!"

"They will be alive! They will be happy!" She screamed in desperation, and I could see just why Deumion said her sanity wasn't fully there. I… appreciated her end goal. But this?!

"You define living in a very different way than me. To live is not to breathe! It is to feel! Do decide and craft your path! None of those are possible if a God is blocking them from doing anything mildly out of the bounds of your self-imposed rules!" He blared back, Cosmos taking one step backwards, but still persevering.

"**They will be at peace!**" She screamed in a way so shrill that the air itself around her vibrated in such a frequency that took our ears so hard they almost bled. As we cringed and cried out in pain while kneeling, we realized just how over our heads we were there. Even seeing the memories of this, the God's powers still affected us. It was beyond the bounds of logic. Someone answered… but it was not Garland.

"Your peace is a joke." Said a calm, but oddly familiar voice. Walking on a road of crystalized air was someone way too familiar for us.

"Well, there's the reason for your namesake." Xion said, pointing at what I could only describe as an older Shin. His mane was red though, but still, same spikes, same style, just a different color and slightly longer. He was dressed in a silver crystal-like suit of armor whose torso and wait had a golden streak on the middle, said armor seemed to be made of scale, but we knew he wasn't human. Why? Two silver wings with red interior and a matching tail with the same golden streak. And his eyes… golden irises slitting like a lizard. It didn't take a genius to figure out just what that human-form belonged to.

"Shinryu… you would side with _him_?" Asked Cosmos, a tint of disgust for the first time being heard in her otherwise heavenly voice on the "him". "Do not tell me you consider him innocent!"

"You over-stepped your bonds Cosmos." The First Esper told her, shaking his head. "What you are doing is unnatural. Kingdom Hearts gave you your powers so that you could protect the humans, nurture them and LEAD them into a better world. He did not give them to you for you to exact control over them."

"Men's heart cannot be tempered! Only quelled! I have seen it all. A thousand years have passed and humanity has learned NOTHING! Forty years ago, just because they now wielded magic they dedicated themselves into creating Espers of their own to take control of the Feymarch! If I was in control I…"She was rambling now. I could only take so much before my head exploded… too many details… too much foreshadowing…

"You'd what? Control them?! Destroy their free-will?!" Garland shouted back.

"Shinryu… you must know that what he will bring will destroy countless lives as well. Endless suffering… no one shall be safe. A massacre. Is that what you consider correct?" She asked, a confused expression appearing once Shinryu shook his head.

"In my eyes, as the Judge… you are both guilty. However, in your side, there is something that I, myself, must punish. A traitor from my own kind. I trusted it until it turned against me, its protector. I will deal with Chaos afterwards. For now… I want Omega." Shinryu replied, something in Cosmos breaking as she downright said:

"**I never took you for such a self-centered beast!**" She screamed, something that seemed to hit Shinryu hard enough for a massive silver blaze to envelop him, two massive wings bursting from inside as a gigantic dragon following the same color scheme as the armor, scales of pure crystal and crimson mane soaring in the wind. Even the armies took a step backwards at the transforming Wyrm God.

"**And I never took you for such a manipulative wench!**" The reverberating voice of the wyrm echoed. Just the voice incited the body with a need for servitude, obedience, as if its commands were absolute… our hearts knew what their powers meant by heart. Garland, laughed a hearty laugh.

"**Seems it will all come down to a glorious battle!**" Garland blared, dark and chaotic blazes erupting from its body while he brandished his claymore over his shoulder. Both sides quickly reached for their Keyblades and tensed up, sensing conflict to be near. Cosmos began being enveloped by a calm, white glittering wind as a response to it, but she still asked.

"**Is this your final answer?**" Shinryu's snout didn't move as he "talked" back.

"**No. This is.**" Shinryu replied, a massive concentration of golden energy appearing out of thin air in his mouth and being suddenly hurled against Cosmos army.

"**OMEGA!**" She called, and at her beckon a blue stream of energy collided with the golden one, a sound of breaking glass crossing the air at the same time as the explosion happened. I could not believe my eyes… did the fabric and time and space crack?! Yes… yes it had. I looked to the place where the collision had happened to see just how there was nothing in it. No air, nothing. Just… void. I could see the Rift inside the black hole it had created. And what had fired this shot? Well, it fit the description Dante gave us. It was the mechanical abomination best known as Omega, slowly making its way from a portal into the battlefield.

"**Ah… it would seem I will have no need to flush you out****,**** traitor. Do not fret I'll send your former brother my best regards after I've eviscerated you **_**Esper Sovereign**_**.**" Shinryu said, barreling towards the being.

"**You'd do well to watch your back!**" I looked over to Cosmos only to see how she did the same… far too late as her abdomen erupted in dark blazes after Garland tore it open. At that precise moment, the image Deumion projected vanished, as Cid had started talking.

"And so it begins…" The elder man said as both groups cried their warcries and charged each other, colliding on the center of the battlefield with a power that shook the earth. "A war I myself have wrought." His voice filled with nothing but guilt.

"You could not have known Cid." Deumion tried to console.

"I played God." He told his companion, who had nothing to say back.

"All of us have…" He simply replied, watching the scene unfold.

"However… we will atone for it. Whoever is the victor…" Cid began, his grip on the first Keyblade tightening.

"We shall slay." Deumion nodded as everything around us faded unto black.

"Huh? What happened?! We were just getting to the important part!" I complained to our Deumion, who chuckled.

"Ultima's power is still weak… I'd rather save the rest of it for an emergency. What you saw was enough for me to have the answer I seek. Tell me Sora…who was right?" He asked me. I was going to ask why me, but I decided to wing it. I crossed my arms and tried to answer. I really tried to but…

"One wanted to control everyone in the world to make them happy… the other wanted to leave everyone in the world to live on their own accord without rules, complete freedom… I can't. None of them are right." I answered, a collective gasp coming from the group.

"Sora said something clever?! God has come to reap the sinners! The Apocalypse is upon us! Ragnarok hath come! EA bought Square-Enix!" Xion exclaimed, whirling her arms around and falling to her knees in false prayer. Deumion didn't mind though, he smiled and nodded.

"Exactly Sora… now you are ready to enter the Realm of Darkness. Know that there is no inherent evil or good. You must all decide for yourselves what to support… or even do something to make your own beliefs come true. We shall meet again once my power is restored, but, as of now… you are on your own. And I truly wish you luck, especially you Terra. This land is not… the greatest of places for people like you." Before she could ask why, or heck, before I could ask why the heck we were entering the Realm of Darkness he was gone, and with him, came a non-fightable urge to sleep. We were out cold in mere seconds. We couldn't even reflect on his mystic as hell advice.

* * *

Well, in what felt to be right after that whole scenario, I slowly woke up from a cold marble floor, much to my surprise, not like marble was easy to come by. Anyway, before I even opened my eyes I knew the air felt… weird. I did not know exactly what WAS wrong though, it just… felt like it. I felt light on the head and… I dunno, I just knew this world, or whatever we were in, just wasn't like our normal worlds. I then raised my eyes to see Kairi laying down next to me, and with a little more altitude, I could see how most of us… most. You know how I knew something was wrong? To my lift were… bars. Shinning, crystal bars. We were in a prison.

"Aha! The rabble has awoken!" I heard someone declare. I turned to see what looked like a plump, bald priest on the other side of the cell, sitting on a table. "Welcome, welcome. You should be grateful to fate, as it has given you inferior beings the honor to enter the Feymarch!" Feymarch? As in…

"Is this the land of the Espers?" I questioned, to which he laughed.

"Oh, the maggots still know of it I see. Good to know Bahamut's lapdogs and himself are still slowly demeaning themselves to be like you." This only served to confuse me further.

"Wait, isn't Bahamut your boss?" I asked, and I regretted every word of it. Without warning except for a giant scowl, the man's skin exploded along with his clothes to reveal a creature seemed to be made only of fat. It was tall and bald, but also so obese it's neck was nothing but fat and his belly opened in the middle, having to be stitched together in two places.

"**DO NOT MOCK THE SCI****ONS**** BOY****! WE SHALL NEVER BOW TO SUCH A BEING!**" It blared, waking the others with both its magical presence, its voice, and that horrible stench of rotting flesh. "**I am Cúchulainn, the Impure, Scion of Scorpio and the only reason I do not feast upon you at this moment is because you are to be bartering tool used against Bahamut by our dear magnificent Queen Ultima.**" Bartering tool? Why would he…

"Terra?! What have you done to her?!" Shin blared, hitting the bars in anger.

"**The filthy Half-Breed? Oh, she is the reason you are still alive. You should thank her. If it weren't for what Queen Ultima is going to do with her, we would have no need for bartering toke****ns**** such as you**." The thing replied, bile and other assorted gross stuff spewing from its mouth as he said so.

"Don't. It's not worth it!" Zack exclaimed, grabbing Shin from behind and covering his mouth.

"**You should listen to him. Unfortunate accidents could've happened during your fall. Thank our queen's unending mercy for your lives.**" It so smugly said, making me want to punch him in the face… if my fist didn't just stay inside that thing's… _face_. Still, we couldn't do anything but wait.

* * *

Prishe's PoV:

"Well… this is bad." I said, looking up from the staircase that lead to the Feymarch.

"Out of all the parts of the Feymarch they could've landed, they landed straight into Ultima's turf… how bothersome." Layle said, mostly for exposition. Of course, there was one person in our group which was all business.

"Will you two hurry up? I'd rather not arrive at Ultima's throne to find out if "Bloody Angel" is really an appropriate title." She told us, ruining our chances of sightseeing. What? Do you know the last time humans set foot on this was? Okay, I'm Elvaan… but it's really the same. But we had to obey her… we were the "new guys" to Class Zero, so she was still above us. And now go back to Sora, our role as a transition is over.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

"Hey, stay with us here Shin." I told him. He was a wreck. He told us that he had a "mild headache" when we woke up, but not even half an hour later he was already barely conscious. And considering how he did not have a fever and was clinically okay… that was strange.

"I gotta admit, that was well played by them. A cage that reduces all magic to negligible levels… I don't have any idea how to get out of this one." Xion, the escapist expert said, only making the situation worse. I also couldn't summon my Keyblade here, so it just made it all worse.

"Where's… Cae?" Shin questioned in-between deep breaths. When no one answered he cringed in worry. "Terra had him… they got him too." He sighed, trying to get up.

"Stay down." Aqua demanded, pushing him against the wall.

Flap.

"Wait… what's that?" Roxas asked as a new sound entered the room. We were used to Chuchu-something's snoring since he immediately started sleeping after leaving his Esper Form, but these were fast… small… wings flapping about.

"It seriously can't be that guy." Terra was quickly corrected as he and all of us saw something small and silver enter through the open window, looking around the room before going towards Chuchuchu.

"Cae, don-" I began, but Kairi stopped me and singled for me to just shut up. I watched in awe as Caelum snatched the keys from right under the Esper's hand and made his way onto the cage, where he did not even hand them to us. No, he flipped them with his claw so that they landed on his mouth and unlocked the door himself. "Clever girl… I mean boy." Well, that reference was blown…

"Cae, you just don't stop amazing me, do ya?" Shin asked as Zack helped him up, the Silver Rathalos just barreling into his chest and sticking his head into it. "I'm kinda scared of what you're gonna grow up to be though… now let's get out of here, your nanny is in trouble." He told the lizard, which somehow… nodded. Whatever, we just hightailed out of there as soon as we can, but not before…

"Hey, I got an idea!" Riku exclaimed, grabbing Chuchu's shoulders.

"I like the way you think!" Xion told him, grabbing the Esper's feet. In moments, he was in the cage and the key was flying out of the window. "Have a good time NOT transforming!" Xion shouted as we ran out of the room. The building was surprisingly unpopulated for some reason, it didn't occur to me that the Feymarch wasn't in tip top shape as of now, but we did bump into another person.

"Edge?" We called as the ninja dragged three more bodies into a closet. SO THAT'S what had happened.

"You guys landed here too? This is bad, where's Terra?" Our faces said it all. "I figured. If they got Rydia and Cu for being Summoners... let's just get out of here and find them as fast as we can!" He urged, suddenly turning around and throwing a hail of shurikens down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa! Protect!" A woman's voice shouted, a wall of green light deflecting all projectiles.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Edge demanded to know, having his fiancé and child taken away had really put him on… "Edge". *Badum-Tss*.

"Well, we WERE coming here to bust you out… but I GUESS we'll just lead you to safety now." One of the trio said. She was… well somewhat taller than me and had short blond hair. Heck, if I had only a glancing look, I'd say she wasn't even a "she", mostly because she was wearing just what guys wear. Even Xion wore girl clothing! She was just wearing blue jeans and a black sweater. What unnerved me was how her eyes were golden, but well, it's the Realm of Darkness, it kinda makes sense by now.

"I'm having a hard time trusting anyone right now." Terra said, drawing his Keyblade.

"Soooo hardheaded… and that's why I prefer girls…" She mumbled before someone else stood in the middle of Terra and her.

"Mikaela, be serious for once." The one man of the group told her. "Mikaela" then stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mikaela sounds DUMB! Next time you call me that, you're "Jackie-wackie" for life." She retorted. I could already see how she was very… Merlina-like.

"Fine "Mika"." He then turned to us. This guy was an adult. And not a young one, he should be way into his late twenties. His hair was the same color as mine and his eyes were hazel, which in the world of Kingdom Hearts where everyone has blue eyes is rare. He was slightly tanned and had a scar on his right eye. He also had a very similar piece of armor to that of Aqua and Terra's on his wrist and hand, right above his black long sleeved shirt. "We come here because Yen Sid sent us. I think you know who he is, right?" Well, who wouldn't?!

"Yen Sid?! He's here?!" Aqua exclaimed, it was true he had vanished years ago, but it made sense.

"Yes. If you want proof, here." He told us, summoning a Keyblade. It was mostly black and straight, with a curved guard, but it had streaks of gold around its shaft and a silver handle. It's teeth recurved backwards.

"Well, I'm sold. We gotta get out of here fast so lead the way!" Zack exclaimed while the first cries from Chuchuchu began to echo in the halls. I had the feeling most of us didn't trust these guys yet, but well, we didn't really have a choice. I wondered if they were okay though…

* * *

Terra's PoV:

"Awaken, dirt, the Queen has awaited for far too long!" I heard a voice demand, the cold, harsh reality slapping me in the face awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man in his forties with short brown hair and dressed in a violet cape watching me with burning disgust in his eyes. "Good! My Queen, _it_ has awoken!" He called, almost spitting the reference of me. It did not take long for me to realize that they knew. They knew what I was. But how?

"You have done well Hashmall. Now you may go, I desire to speak with the abominations by myself." A haughty woman's voice commanded, to which the man just bowed and left, but not before spitting at my feet. It was then that I realized it. I was… suspended in midair by chains.

"No…"

"_You just wait here, I have to pay a visit to my former neighbors."_

"No!" I shouted, trashing about on my chains. I couldn't… I just couldn't. Chains triggered too many memories.

"_Oh, you're getting feisty! I didn't expect you to actually turn into a kitten. I wonder what you'll do to your family…"_

"NO! Please, let me out!" I screamed, not even acknowledging my surroundings.

"_And now, let's get kinky…"_

"Please… Anything but reliving that… anything but reliving that…"

**SLAP!**

I was actually thankful for that slap. No matter how much hatred, disgust and malice was behind that hand, it had stopped me form sinking deep into my darkest memories.

"You are in no position to ask anything of me! Filthy Half-Breed!" The woman shrieked, making me behold her. She was a tall mature woman in most aspects, but I knew she wasn't human. Why? Because besides what seemed to be a skin-tight red dress that showed off a great deal of her legs before forming boots, every single other part of her body pointed otherwise. Her long silver hair was topped by a small pair of white wings that extended from the top of her head and her back sported two much larger angel-like wings. Her hands, while not as pronounced as mine, were also finished by claws. Her eyes were shinning golden but they had no iris, being just an empty orbs. Pretty ones, but soulless as well. "Have you any clue as to who am I?" She asked, and meekly shook my head. "I am not surprised, you are less like us the more I see you. I am Ultima, the High Seraph. Queen of the Scyons."

"That's a lie!" I heard someone shout.

"Rydia?" I asked, looking to my right to see Rydia and Cuore tied up in midair by chains that locked their arms and legs on an X-formation, just like me.

"You are not High Seraph anymore_… Bloody Angel_." She spat at her, and I knew what she was doing. Trying to draw Ultima's attention from me. It was in vain of course.

"You'd do well to think about think about the titles to assign to me before you do… I might just, entertain them." She told Rydia, summoning an angelic golden sword with a blood red blade and swinging it sideways, cutting both of my top chains. As I fell, I tried to move my arms but magic stopped me from using any of my body, which resulted in a painful fall face first into the ground. As if that wasn't enough, soon after I could feel Ultima's heel dig deep into my scalp as she violently stepped on the back of my head. I didn't cry out, I knew it would only make it worse. "Playing tough? Well, I'd be impressed, if you weren't nothing but trash!" She exclaimed, driving her sword into my left hand, piercing it. I couldn't stop my cries of pain. "I'd advise you not to speak much Summoner, lest I try my hand that that foul creature you call daughter. Not that you can do much, these shackles cancel all magic." I shook my head at Rydia, she knew what would happen to me was what would happen to Cuore if she tried too much.

"Now, tell me, Half-Breed. How goes your father?" She questioned, grabbing me by the neck and pulling me upwards.

"He's… I…" I began, my eyes watering.

"You killed Maduin?!" She pressured my throat further. "As much as I hated him, you killed one of my kind! We Espers cannot reproduce and as such you just took away from our numbers forever!" She threw me against the wall mercilessly. "You represent everything that I abhor about Bahamut's politics… but I still wonder. What would satisfy me best? To bathe in your blood or…" I froze as I put my eyes at what she was holding. "Make you go through the same we did thousands of years ago?"

"E-Everything but that!" I cried out, too many memories lying in that wicked, spiked tiara.

"Oh, you are familiar with this? A… Slave Crown?"

* * *

Sora's PoV:

"Good to know you got them all out safely." A talking… chocobo. With a house of his own. What? I'm sorry… WHAT?! "Oh, you seem surprised. You never saw a talking chocobo?" We all shook our heads vigorously, except for Edge and the newcomers.

"Chocobos in the Feymarch are magical, not physical. They can talk." He explained, urging us to go fast. We all gave our names to the chocobo, who nodded and replied.

"I'm Choby! I've been a security for the palace for hundreds of years now… but Ultima has long since gone past what I can acknowledge as my queen… I serve as Bahamut's spy now." He explained, again, we didn't get anything.

"I'll explain." The third and last of the ones Yen Sid had sent walking up. She had a different, clearer shade of green for her hair than Rydia and was actually wearing a girlie dress… contrary to that certain someone which was assigning "grades" to every girl in the room.

"Hum… you're a solid 8." She told Kairi at that precise moment. I almost wanted to correct her. Physically speaking, she was at least a 9… was I going to discuss bodies of girls with a woman?!

ANYWAYS, back on track. Pink dress with a red linings, blue shorts and black shoes and converse… she was pale as all heck though.

"You see, the Feymarch has been quite split a few years now. At first they were only different ideals, but now it has gone so south that the three floors were assigned to each of the groups to prevent warfare and assassination. Capital punishment for who violates the rules without special permit." I… I remembered Baha saying something like it. "The top half, and the ones closer to our worlds are the Eidolons. Lead by Bahamut, they think Espers should leave the Feymarch and live with humans… or at the very least give them free access, not just to Summoners. Maduin was his first try at that. Seeing as Maduin could actually have children outside of the Feymarch only made him more eager to do it, as you should know… Espers cannot have reproduce with themselves, seems like Humans are the only way to go." I had no idea they couldn't do it…

"Why would anyone oppose that?" I asked, I was too naïve

"Because humans tried to use Espers as tools on the Golden Age, where the world was whole. Espers do not die. They are eternal. They are also vengeful sometimes… and that is what the Scions are. Ultima, the Bloody Angel is dead set on eradicating or enslaving every human being as revenge and she also sees herself as above them. When Shinryu signed the Clause of Summoning with Deumion, she was the one Esper that opposed… some now agree with her." She explained, and I could guess where we were now. "On the middle there are the Aeons. Led by Crusader they defend that the Espers should stay as they are, and serve to regulate the conflict. They are the only reason there is not war anymore."

"And why aren't they here yet?!" Edge shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

"Because Ultima knows how to clean up the tracks. We have to do it ourselves if we want to rescue them before Ultima…" Choby's pause, plus her title said it all.

"And that's why we have to hurry." The man said sprawling a map on the table.

"No names?" Zack asked.

"Jack, Mika, Luriel. Any further information is just wasting time. Now, can we please get onto the plan?!" He wasn't harsh on us, he just made us realize in just how much of a hurry he was. "Look, Terra is the epitome of what Ultima hates. Esper blood being mixed with what she thinks to be inferior Human blood. Rydia and Cuore can summon, that's almost as horrible. We HAVE to get there fast!" Okay, that was enough. We had to listen.

"Okay, this is the map of the caverns bellow the castle… listen carefully."

We had to listen. Apparently the Feymarch was formed out of three floating platforms in-between the Realm of Darkness and the one of Light. Said platforms were particularly think also, being about twenty meters tall. Of course, that would lead to caverns as well as the normal housing at the top. The castle in particular had most of its housing inside those caverns, but since the Scions were actually a very scarce population in what pertained to royalty, they were all but abandoned. Choby could get us in easily.

"Okay, let's go." Shin said, falling flat on the ground right after.

"You're staying." Aqua told him, she had been examining him and had a grim look on her face. "Your magic seems to be having a mind of its own, I can't let you go."

"**I'm GOING!**" That voice… the way I was almost blown away by the vibration… it was just like Rex. So that blood DID have an effect on him. "Don't you understand? If I stay here, I won't be there for the escape!"

"That can easily be…" Terra began to tell him, but he just stood up and eyed him straight in the eyes, okay, a bit lower since Terra was monstrous in height.

"**Try and**** stop me.**" He simply told in that reverberating voice before simply pushing past him and leaving the house.

"I'm not liking this guy's drive." Terra said, causing Zack to burst out laughing for reasons that I, being Sora, didn't get.

"No time for doubts now, lead the way Cho." Mika told the chocobo, who nodded and began to sprint.

* * *

Layle's PoV:

"What do you believe the queen will do with the wenches?" A silver haired guy in a noble outfit said as him and a blonde in the same uniform passed beneath us. I turned to Prishe and gave her the sign. She smiled and jumped down.

"Well, I do believe she…" K.O.'d. I jumped down from the chandelier along with Frimelda to see Prishe grab both bodies and put them in a corner before casting Vanish on them.

"Gotta admit Layle, that was a good idea. That's Zalera and Belias down without even letting them transform!" Prishe exclaimed, waving me in midair with her quite ridiculous strength. That was the main problem with Espers taking human form. Yes, they could fit into structures, but their powers were so reduced they were easy pickings.

"And I also have to admit that I did not believe a full frontal assault would actually work." Frimelda admitted. I can't say I was surprised, but it still stroked my ego to have them say that. What can I say? It's good to be good!

"Who goes there!?" I spoke too soon. We turned to see… you know him guys. Hashmal.

"Oh great, the Queen's personal dog." I MAY have overstepped my bounds there.

"**You DARE?!**" He bellowed, transforming into a bipedal golden-lion like humanoid dressed in a blue robe.

"Good going Layle." Prishe admonished… hypocrite. I sighed and got ready for battle. He should know better than to mess with three class zeroes.

* * *

Shin's PoV: 

My head was killing me… almost literally. I could barely see straight as I walked through the deserted underground corridors of the castle. They were pristine clean, even if no one used them. But that hardly mattered. I couldn't understand just what was making me this horrible. And worse yet, there was no way to speak to Terra telepathically… maybe this world disturbed the connection, I wouldn't know. Choby warned us that we were getting close, but I my headache just kept getting worse. Until something other than pain manifested.

"_It has truly been a long time ever since I stepped foot on the Feymarch."_

"Who's there?!" I shouted, trying to find the source of the voice. I was met with only confused looks.

"_That is a surprise. You can hear me so soon? Maybe I underestimated humankind's capability to evolve."_

"Guys, what are you doing standing there?! There's something around here somewhere!" I exclaimed.

"Now he's having delusions… Aqua, stabilize him, will you?" I heard Terra say and then I realized just where the voice is coming from.

"No… don't worry. I'm fine now." I told them, assuring them again and again until they let up. "What do you want?" I asked whoever was attacking my mind.

"_As of now? To observe. Go along, I won't hurt any of you… yet."_

I was going to say something else, but the bone chilling cry from the voice I quickly recognized as Terra stopped everyone's thought process.

"We HAVE to hurry!"

* * *

Terra's PoV:

"I have to admit, you don't break easily. I'd have expected you to be crying for me to use the Slave Crown on you long ago." Ultima told me as she removed her sword from my kidney. She would always heal something that would be fatal, but just enough to not kill me. It was hell.

"Stop! What has she done to you to deserve this?!" I heard Rydia yell.

"She existed." Ultima said unceremoniously, turning to her. "If you have a problem with me torturing this beast, I can just bring the punishment on your child faster."

"Cuore… didn't do… anything." I said, gasping for air. The shackles on my feet prevented magic, so I couldn't even call Shin.

"She has the power to enslave Scions under her will… I know not how she does so, but I will NEVER allow a mere human to treat us as slaves!" She bellowed, starting to walk towards here. A sick smile formed on her face as she looked back at me. "A truly wondrous idea has shone upon me. Half-Breed! If you grovel before me and agree to wear the Slave Crown… I'll let them both go. If not… I may as well replicate what I did to you on her. " She nailed it. She had just realized that the best she could do was no threaten me… but to threaten a child. I… I couldn't let her go through the same I went. I knew Ultima would kill Rydia if needed… I just…

"My Fair Lady Ultima!" A man with a blonde beard and pointed hair shouted as he entered the room with an obese priest.

"What is it Adrammelech?" She questioned.

"Th-the prisoners! They have escaped!" The priest exclaimed, readying himself for punishment. He instead got a laugh out of it.

"Very good! Very good! So, abomination… which will it be? To have me slaughter them all or to save two and slaughter the rest with your own hands?" This woman was the Devil. Words can't describe the sheer hatred I felt for her at the moment. How I WANTED to just lose all control and rip her head off… but my magic was restrained. And to make it worse, I could not decide.

"I… I cannot… I…"

Never was I happier to see the ground on the other side of the room crash down. Anything was better than this. And it would only get better.

"**Who dares?!**" Adrammelech and the Priest exclaimed, transforming into their Esper forms, a corrupted chimera and… a pile of fat.

"Ultima's... pretty hot." A voice of a woman said? I didn't even know anymore.

"Mika!"

"What? She IS!" The woman insisted.

"Totally." That was obviously Zack. Somehow, I knew he had just brofisted whoever said it.

"Yen Sid is not going to enjoy knowing you've crossed the line Ultima." A man that I didn't know said as he appeared from the smoke along with all of my friends. I was so relieved…

*Cue: Ultima, the Nice Body "FF Tactics OST"*

"Well, it is not me who will end you, is it? Shall I show you your true opponent?" She asked, walking towards me. I tried to get away, but the chains kept me from going too far. "With this crown… her will shall be my own. And what better way for the rabble to fall than by the hands of the thing they created to corrupt us Gods?"

"Damn. Get her!" I heard someone yell, but the two monsters blocked their path. As much as they tried, they'd never get in here in time. I gagged when Ultima forcefully pulled me up by the neck.

"Do not fret. All the suffering will go away, and I shall absolve you of the sins against Esperkind, you abomination of nature." She said, the arm slowly rising with the thorny crown that destroyed free will. "You shall be my manikin of destruction."

"**STOOOOOOOOOP!**" The last time I felt the sensation of purely sound burying my organs deeper in my body and the very air trembling was Rex… so I could only hope to be right. Adrammelech and the other beast suddenly flew into the walls behind me, crashing and burning through them. Both I and Ultima turned our eyes to the source of the blast, and it seemed everyone did too. "**You touch her and I will show you why my name isn't just a namesake.**" Shin said in a voice very unlike him. It was… familiar, but I was too stressed to remember what it was.

"Oho, and what is your name, huma-" Somehow, he moved faster than she could perceive and was now grappling her neck, slowly crushing it as she did to mine.

"**Ultima… my return is nigh. Have you any ****desire to be on the ones I list as… guilty?**" That wasn't the Shin I knew anymore. At first it was, but this sentence was nothing he'd ever say. Even Caelum seemed scared. His eyes were slit like a reptile and the magic around him was so… oppressive. Almost vile.

"You… cannot fool me. Your strength is only as lasting as your vessel's power is…" She replied, grabbing onto his wrist as he lift her up in midair. "And if you truly believe any of the Scions are afraid of you… you are in for a rude awakening. HASHMAL!" She finished, then being thrown against the wall as, at the same time, a giant lion got hurled inside. "What?"

"Well, that's up and done! Who's next?!" Prishe exclaimed, taunting everyone before she saw the destruction. "Huh? The heck?! You guys WON?! How?!"

"**Well, well, well. Humans of today are truly impressive.**" Whatever had gone over Shin at least seemed to be working in our favor, but I still couldn't help but worry if he had really changed forever… "**Say, Ultima, now that your dog is tamed… what is your trump card? I am not afraid to burn some of this body's essence if that is what is needed to remind you of who I am!**" But… who WAS he?! And was he hurting Shin?! Whoever he was, the look on Ultima's expression far surpassed any disgust she had for me.

"You enter my Sanctuary… defiled my guards… touched me and now you **DARE MOCK ME**?!" She cried, violet light erupting from every corner of her body as the fabric of reality itself distorted around her. "**I AM QUEEN OF THE ESPERS! I AM THE ARC SERAPH!**** YOU WILL NOT BE MY BANE, FIRST!**"

"She's trancing! Someone stop her!" Frimelda exclaimed, but the winds coming from the sheer concentration of energy around Ultima as her body slowly changed into a darker shade kept anyone from trying.

"Wasn't she already in Esper form?!" Prishe yelled.

"Bahamut has different levels! She does too!" Layle yelled back.

"**Sorry boy, but I'll have to take ten years of your life for this.**" Shin said, smiling savagely as Ultima grew in size, the ceiling now being a limitation for her. However, before she could even break it… all of it stopped.

"Dispelza." It was like the air around us lost any and all magic. In an instant, all of that energy was canceled and Ultima was back on her normal, nigh-human form. Shin felt o his knees, still smiling.

"**Saved by the bell… oh well, I shall be free soon enough, I can wait.**" He said before passing out. In front of him someone appeared. It was a "man", but I could feel he was "one of us". He was an Esper. However, his human form was that of a woman's stereotyped dream. The type of men most women swooned about, the perfect height, long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. He dressed in what would be outlandish eastern clothes if there WAS eastern.

"Ultima. You have overstepped your bounds and I am here to make amends." He simply said, showing no intimidation towards a being whose power was so gigantic reality itself couldn't keep its stability.

"Crusader, leave, this is not your kingdom!" She blared, to which the man just snapped his fingers, leaving my shackles, Rydia's and Cuore's to open and taking the floating women to the group floating. "Halt!"

"Must I remind you how us, the Aeons, hold the opportunity to make your cause a lost one should we ally ourselves with the Eidolons?" He asked her, the Queen slowly leaving her battle stance, even if her disgust only increased. "I shall take the outsiders and leave them at the Great Bridge. They shall leave and I shall act like you never resorted to torture, nor shall I, or any of us tell Bahamut. I believe that is a VERY kind proposal of mine." Crusader said in his melodious but powerful voice. Ultima didn't even speak. "Very well. We shall be leaving now. Teleport." And with that, we were gone. My strength failed me as relief took over my body, and I passed out.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

I had… absolutely NO idea of what had just happened. I just watched as Rydia got on her knees in front of the man that had just saved us.

"My Lord… this humble Summoner thanks you for your benevolence." Out of nowhere, everyone started to bow down. I stayed up until that blonde woman… Mika I think, pulled me down." Why are we bowing?" I whispered. I doubted half of us KNEW, but I wanted to know it.

"Are you daft?! He's Crusader. Jihad! He's the Esper Sovereign, the big boss! He's like… Esper Jesus." Well, crap…

"Rise. I was never one to look down." Crusader told us, who did just as he asked. "I hope you understand just how fortunate you were today." Considering I was about to start writing my will before he appeared… yeah. "I will be sincere, if it were not for two of you that landed on my domain, I would've never known someone had fallen here. You can thank those two."

"And so, Bartz saves the day!" Bartz exclaimed, being slammed in the head by Nero. Never did I expect the day to come where I could say I'd kiss Bartz feet if he demanded, but the guy deserved it. We were between possessed… whatever Shin was and very pissed off Demi-Goddess. Something told me we wouldn't leave that with our heads.

"Well then… that would be all. I do ask you not to think of all of us to be like the Scions. They are blinded by hatred. I will just ask you to not mention this to Bahamut as I'd prefer to keep the peace as long as it may be possible. Which will not be long if your friend there is to be believed." He told us, shaking his head at the unconscious Shin. "Nevertheless, now that he is out of the Feymarch, the influences on him should be smaller, so you may rest easy."

"My lord… what happened to our friend, if I may asked?" Rydia questioned, to which Jihad shook his head.

"That is something for Yen Sid to explain. If he feels the time is right. For now, you should leave as Ultima is not known to keep her emotions in check for long." He told us, seemingly wary of the calm that surrounded us.

"Very well… I must thank you again my lord." Rydia thanked as we all gave him a slight bow.

"I am just doing my duties. Now, go quickly, Yen Sid will give you shelter." He told us, pointing towards the bridge. We nodded quickly at him and grabbed the unconscious. "And if I may have a request… do protect Branford. I do not know what she shall represent for our species, but I am… curious as to what it shall be." He said before vanishing into thin air. We took that as a sign to get the hell out of there and took it, running through the large stone bridge that seemed to float over nothing burst darkness, the mystical floating city of the Espers vanishing into the distance.

* * *

Minutes Later:

"Well, that was harsh…" I heard Luriel say before turning to us. "You are all WAAAY too much trouble for what you are worth."

"Stop being like that Lulu!" Jack exclaimed, a more relieved look on his face. "Well, now that we're off the hook, what about some real introductions? My name is…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAALT!" A very loud… kinda annoying and goofy voice exclaimed, a red flash landing in front of us.

*Cue: Battle on the Big Bridge*

"I can smell it! The scent of marvelous craftsmanship! I have found it at last! Keyblades!" He wore primarily red and gray armor with yellow accents, a ridiculous scarf, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood, which should cover more, as his face was… kinda ridiculous. "Surrender the Keyblades and I, the mighty GILGAMESH, shall let you go!"

"Yeah… how about no?" Jack asked, brandishing his. "Gilg, we do this every time we come to the Feymarch, you can't beat me, why try?

"Oh! A cocky one, are we?! But you mistake my intentions! I shall take you on one by one, for I have once decimated an army with a mere strike! And for my first guest… I shall have you!" He exclaimed, pointing at his opponent in a very over-the-top way.

"Wait me? I don't even have a Keyblade! But… I'm game!" Bartz exclaimed, jumping into the front of us all.

"Shouldn't we hurry to Yen Sid?" Aqua asked, not going with the flow of madness that seemed to have taken over us on the last minute. I… had no idea what to say again. What the hell was going on?!

"Enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I take offense to that!" Mika yelled, but the bumbling idiot, this is ME talking, remember, didn't even pay attention.

"For Gilgamesh...it is morphin' time!"

* * *

Next Chapter:

_"You shall be my eternal rival!"_

_"Sora. Your Keyblade is sought out by every single person who wishes to one day see Kingdom Hearts."_

_"Hello, brother."_

Next Time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: Hot Wind Blowing

* * *

Profiles:

Deumion (Final Fantasy II, deceased): One of the four guardians to Kingdom Hearts and wielder of Ultima. While most of his past is still a mystery, we know now that he lost his sanity due to the sheer power of the ultimate spell… even heroes can break.

Prishe ? (Final Fantasy XI, you'd never believe it): One of the eldest, yet one of the most childish of SOLDIER's elite squadron, Class Zero. Her personality, while the complete opposite of Layle's makes them the perfect rookie team for the team.

Layle _Ezreal _(Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, 27): Cocky, lazy, genius and newest member of Class Zero. Layle has it all to be a role model, but accomplishes none of it. The weird crystal on his cheek does bring a lot of questions to mind, but he'll likely refuse to answer any of them.

Cid of the Lufaine (Final Fantasy I, unknown): The first Keyblade Wielder, and wielder of one of the Four Guardians a genius on his own right, he created the way of the Keyblade and granted the blessing of them to the world… ironically leading it to ruination.

Encyclopedia:

Ultima, the Bloody Angel: Queen of the Scion side of the Feymarch, this Esper wishes nothing but destruction to all humans, as of her followers. She is cold, manipulative and extremely sadistic. Above all, she abhors Terra Branford and will do everything to use her in her war against Bahamut.

Godsbane Shinryu, the Esper Primo: One of the Four Guardians to Kingdom Hearts, the first Esper and father to Esperkind. Creator of the Feymarch and the one who wroth absolute justice over the world, one must wonder what has happened to him.

Cosmos, the Goddess of Light: One of the most confusing characters in this story. Pure intentions, corrupted by the evil in men's hearts created a being whose methods are as twisted as the ones of her enemies… but I question it. If her ways hadn't changed… would we still worship her?

All other profiles still need a more… concrete appearance to be detailed. Until next time!

* * *

**Post-Chapter Note:** Well, this chapter had a lot to discuss, hadn't it? The story is now past it's midway point BUT the trilogy is barely starting, so don't think you'll ever get more answers than questions for now.

**Special Thanks to:**

TheJadeDragon37 for Mika, TerraKH for Jack and Celeron96 for Luriel. I was needing people to actually appear as Yen Sid's apprentices and so… I winged it like in Minegarde. I wasn't about to put something like… the Turks from BC as them, so I thought that, if no one in the series fits the role… why not just use characters I enjoy reading about? As always, if I use someone from another story in it, it means that you SHOULD go read it. Unless you are Jade. He has his hands full for now.

AND, here's another thing. Don't worry, last promotion. If you like Normalcy (If you don't… you're not here, are ya?), go check Nexus of the Heart by Penguinlord352. Why? Imagine a fresh new take on my formula… that's actually possibly as good as it. Yeah. You want to read it go. And you shall go. Unless you are called Jade.

BUT BEFORE ALL THAT! There be some reviewin' to do! Down there… you know you wanna!


	21. Slaughter Your World

**Author's Note:** Well, person who got me into doing one more chapter before the birthday… here it is. Thank him everyone. Anyway, the next chapter will come June Fifth! Be stoked!

**PS:** Answering two anonymous reviews here. I normally answer by PM so yeah.

**anonymous Sora:** Well, they do get a scene in this chapter, don't worry!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 3: Into Darkness**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

******Slaughter Your World**

* * *

Bartz's PoV (Take a deep breath Corn):

"Morphing time?!" Everyone exclaimed around me, taking up their weapons.

"Hum… I mean… Fighting time? I don't know, I'm just contractually obligated to say my catchphrases. I mean, already having access to that kind of stuff so early on would ruin any chance of recurring boss fights, wouldn't it?" He explained, being awfully honest… that guy's pretty cool.

"Still, we are sorry, but we can't entertain ideas of sparring matches now. We have a girl with massive blood loss to treat." I heard Frimelda say as she got in-between me and Gilgy there. "So, as much as I'd love to see Bartz's progress, I'll have to ask you to step aside or get cleaved aside." I was kinda bummed out, but she was right, Ultima's room was chockfull of blood, and I highly doubted it was her's.

"Hoho miss! While I am normally quite the gentleman, as you can easily find by getting in line of the numerous women that long for a date with a man of such caliber as myself, I must say I take my fights quite seriously! So, I take special precautions to make them happen… and make them fair." He walked over to the side of the bridge and gestured bellow with his thumb. "Would be a shame if Enkidu there would just… light the fuse, wouldn't it?" He asked. I rushed to the edge and looked down, instantly realizing just what he was talkin' about.

"Isn't that quantity overkill? I doubt you'd need THAT much dynamite to blow the bridge." I told him, crossing my arms behind my head. Everyone looked at me as if I was insane and they apparently had to send someone double-check.

"So that's your safety insurance…" Frimelda groaned.

"All's fair in love and sword-taking… or something. Well miss, it's pretty straightforward. You beat me, you pass. I beat any of you, you surrender your sword and the next ones comes in. Simple duels with no interference. You say no, and I blow the bridge to kingdom come." He told us, crossing his arms and nodding during the whole speech. Not that it changed what I wanted to do or anything, but if Terra needed me to beat him quickly, then I would.

"Okay then! Let's finish this fast!" I exclaimed, shuffling through the swords I could mimic in my hands to find the best one.

"I like your spirit kid! For that you shall bear witness to the most perfect sword techniques in the world!" He exclaimed, summoning a deep red blade with a golden pummel and a halberd of the same coloration… there goes the whole "swordsman" shtick, but whatever. "Let's see you stand up to the might of my Genji Gear!" Still, all the better for me, the more unpredictable, and the more fun it is!

"It's one on one!" I exclaimed in mimicry of his voice, taking battle stance as he did the same.

"Mano-a-Mano!" He exclaimed, taking the first step and rushing me with from midrange with the Naginata's extensive range. I didn't really have anything with that big a range, so I decided to with the second best thing when facing extremely large weapons. Speed. I gave him a smile and ducked the slash, Zidane's two-part junction sword appearing, half in each of my hands, acting as daggers as I jolted towards him, barely missing my charge attack, only because he clumsily dodged to the side, or at least it seemed to be clumsily, I was surprised he could even DODGE that with the giant amount of recoil halberds normally have due to how much it takes to swing them. Something about this guy was the real deal… even if not ALL of it was. "I like what I see boy!"

"Likewise!" I exclaimed, continuing my offensive by pulling out something a bit more elaborate. I summoned a lance… but not any lance.

"When did he get to mimic THAT?!" I heard Sora exclaimed, of course surprised I had pulled out Kain's lance.

"Lance of the covenant!" I exclaimed as I infused it with light, hurling it at an enormous speed at Gilgs. You can't imagine my look and everyone else's when he chose to BLOCK it with his Genji Blade… and how it worked. Yes, he sent back AT LEAST twenty meters, and his feet created two twin lines on the pavement, but he DID block it. The sheer power and timing needed for it was nothing short of 1st. Still, I had a hard time seeing Gilg putting that power to use.

"I see you enjoy your projectiles! Well, have a load of this!" He exclaimed, jumping in midair and conjuring a…

"A MISSILE?!" I shouted as he threw it at me. "THAT IS FRIGGIN' AWESOOOME!" I think that Mel there didn't think that was not the approach to the problem… nor was it to rush the missile, but I did. Even better, I stopped moments before impact and pulled my leg back.

"He's not gonna…" Sora began, only to be silenced by my amazingly badass roundhouse kick.

"IKKUUUUUUUU!" I groaned as I sent it right back at its owner, who was flaying his arms screaming like a little girl.

"Wait wait, hold up! NO!" He shouted, getting smacked right dab in the missile… that failed to explode. "Wait wh- I mean… AHA! You fell for my mindgames!" Damn… I should've known. "Now! Prepare to DANCE!" He exclaimed and I jolted in excitement.

"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed, spinning around as I magically conjured up a red latino shirt that opened in a large V-cut to show my chest, being tied together just above the wait, black trousers with matching shoes and a green sash around my waist. ." Vamo' Alla Flamenco!"

*Cue: Vamo' Alla Flamenco*

I had no idea why everyone looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"What? He said he wanted to DANCE, so I got into my dancer outfit!" It made perfect sense.

"I… hum… meant… Dancing was a euphemism to swordfight." Gilgamesh explained, my mouth forming a large O.

"OOOOH! 'Kay, no prob. Let's _dance_ then!" I exclaimed, summoning the gunblades of both my dorm's caretakers and rushing at the Gilgster. He tried to clamp me with his weapons, but I literally danced around him, administering he pain. He was fast, he was strong but he was clumsy and not that bright… or at least got himself waaaay too worked up to actually use that. The result was him missing most of the strikes, and the ones he wouldn't miss, I just dodged. I think he even closed his eyes at a point. As I "danced" around him though, I saw his grip on his weapon loosen somewhat, so what did I do? I snatched it! "Gotcha!" I exclaimed, jumping away with the Genji Blade. Heck, it felt like I should do this every time we fought.

"Uh, what?!" He exclaimed, examining his hand. "How dare you! You have pushed me too far, you… you… rapscallion!" I had no idea what a rapscallion meant, but I saw him take from his waist something very… interesting.

"Is that… the Excalibur?!" I heard Frimelda gasp as he took out a sword with a golden edge and silver interior, laced in magnificent golden scabbard and with a ruby touching up the center of the pummel. That was… Orlandeu's sword, wasn't it?! "BARTZ! OUT, NOW!" She screamed, and I heard both her swords come out. "He's faking it, if he stole that from Master Orlandeu…"

"Hah! Stealing? That is hardly befitting of the great GILGAMESH…! At times… but I swear, I did not STEAL this blade, I got it at an Auction House for everything I hard on my pockets." Even I rose my eyebrow at that. The Excalibur, being sold at an Auction House? Who would DO such a thing? Components, yes, that happened in IX, screw the fourth wall by the way, but the SWORD?!

"Miss Frimelda, I want to try something… can I?" I asked her, storing the Genji Blade on my back. She was so confused she nodded. "Alright. EXCALIBUR!" I shouted, the exact same sword I had seen Orlandeu use in all those videos of him during practice came right into my hand.

"How can you mimic that?!" She asked, and I turned back smiling.

"I may suck at everything by myself, but I do have a strong point, you know?" I told her before getting ready for the REAL slobber knocker. "You haven't seen the half of it though…" I turned to Gilg and rose it into the air. "Yo Gilgs, you know what the Excalibur's latent technique is, don't you?" I asked of him, and he nodded.

"Yes clever mimic, and I see where you are getting at! A duel of men! To put it all in one strike!" He exclaimed, raising the sword like I did. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure I could pull this off, but I knew Terra needed help, and I don't put anything in front of my friends.

"Bartz, are you sure you can do this?" Frimelda asked, being the only one there to know exactly wha I was going to attempt.

"Not nearly as perfect as you or Orlandeu but… MAYBE I can. Just get a stretcher ready if I really do over my head, okay?" I told her and she seemed to try and talk me out of it, but the moment Prishe screamed:

"She's out of pulse! Mel, come here, I need all the help I can get!" She quickly nodded at me when she saw Sora just staring down at Prishe, a drop of blood running down his check as she held Terra's formerly wild now stiff shoulders down, with the "do whatever it takes" look and I just winged it.

"Okay Girugameshu! Let's finish this in one strike!" I exclaimed, putting all of my energy on the mimicked sword and my entire mind in remembering the exact movements and the feeling in the air when I saw it being executed.

"Very well. Your name was… Butz, was it not?" Damnit, why do people pick on my Japanese name so much?! Wait… I used his… damn. Well played.

"Bartz Klauser." I replied as the sword finished _charging_.

"I shall remember you as a true opponent, now fall into the might of the Excalibur!" And that was the sign. We both swung our swords downwards and called out:

"HOLY BLADE!"

While I was physically DESTROYED by it, I couldn't be happier than when I saw the giant pillar of light actually bolt into Gilgamesh's direction. I expected it be met with another of Gilgamesh's design but…

"Huh?" He asked himself as only a small bobble of light came from the sword, vanishing with a ridiculous:

Flop.

The moment it hit my pillar. It was by this point that the sword's paint shattered, leaving behind a mostly blue blade, right down to the gem.

"THIS IS FAR FROM THE STRONGEST OF SWORDS!" He cried out as the pillar loomed. I almost felt sorry for the guy if he wasn't for the fact he was denying Terra treatment. "I feel so betrayed…" He whined as the pillar reached him, exploding in a shower of light as he flew into the unknown.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE GREAT GILGAMESH! MARK MY WORDS MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WE SHALL MEET AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

Twinkle.

"You know… that guy ain't that bad…" I said just before collapsing face first on the ground. Yeah, I pushed way too hard.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

So yeah, you can guess what we did after that. We rushed through the bridge and in minutes we had arrived at this small patch of earth with little more than a garden and a tower that seemed to take off from Merlin in its… "architectural style". And it wasn't just stupid looking, no, like Merlin's tower, it was a LOT bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. You know, dimensional bending stuff. Frimelda went on and on about how Yen Sid was by far the best mage in the entire universe, so I wasn't really surprised. I kinda wish I had been able to actually see him before being sent into a room by his apprentices. I knew I need some rest, but they wouldn't trick me, even if I was naïve I knew they were gonna talk stuff they didn't want us to hear about. Anyway, I just sat there in my room and I thought back to what had happened… when Terra's blood drop finally fell into my knees. That was when I realized something.

"Hey Sora, how are you… wait, what's wrong with you?" Kairi asked as she walked in for some reason. "Hey, Midgar to Sora! Why the doom and gloom?!" She exclaimed, pushing me to the side to get my attention.

"It's all my fault." I told myself, taking the hands to my head. "Shinryu told me to get Ultima, but I had to get smart and open it, didn't I?" I mumbled, shaking my head. "Now we're here because of that. And it's not like this was just a detour…. Did you see what Terra was going through? Her heart STOPPED. Where are we going to find blood for her?! Can she even GET a donor? I mean, she's not human, does she even have human blood?!"

"Hey Sora, calm down." I heard her tell me, but I was just out of my mind by then. "SORA!" She yelled, shaking my body as I rambled. "Damnit, you called this on yourself!"

**SLAP!**

"Better?" She asked me as I stopped my shocked break and started panting heavily.

"Sorry… I don't know what got over me." I explained to her, shaking my head.

"Everything." She told me, sighing heavily and looking out the window to observe the darkness outside. There was no sun, just a permanent blanket of night. "This is only our second mission, but the consequences of it were a lot bigger than the first one. That and it didn't end as it should." She turned at me and bluntly said. "Sora. You screwed up. That's not what I'm trying to stop you from believing." Well… damn it Kai, I know you're blunt, but a bit of encouragement would be nice. "But look, you have to learn how to DEAL WITH IT!" She exclaimed, hitting the side of the table with her hand and staring into my eyes. "I comforted you a week ago because I knew this was new to you. Failing is hard to take. I'd know that better than anyone. But you have to know how to swallow it without breaking down." She told me sitting next to me. "Weren't you the optimistic one?" I laughed bitterly.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. I wasn't always the optimistic one as you say." I explained to her, she seemed a bit surprised, but I got it that she wanted me to elaborate. "Before my mom got sick, well, Roxas was the happy go lucky of the family. I was pretty depressing to be around because of only having one parent. But then, mom got sick and Roxas' spirit slowly died down with her. So what did I do? I played the clown, the guy that would always point out the bright side of stuff… I did it so much that I became that guy. Seven years of playing someone you're not does that to you." I explained to her. I had no idea why I was doing it… "I never really told this to anyone but Squall. He didn't like it all that much, but we agreed that, for Roxas' sake, I should do it." She seemed quiet as I told it, closed in deep introspection.

"So you're saying that what you are now is a fake?" She asked me with a mix of low disbelief and was that… betrayal?

"_So you had the NERVE to scold me about hiding what I was when you did the same?!"_ I thought that she would shout in a burst… that I could not blame her for.

"No. It's not that… you don't even know, do you?" She questioned me as I looked back at her, my eyes almost bulging out at her assertion. "I know what you are feeling. My stone cold persona I tried to create when I came to the school and my real personality… they sorta merged together. Sometimes I wonder which one of them I am too. I don't think there's really an answer… except…" She looked up, sighed, and looked back at me. "Sora. Be yourself. Accept that you may be changing. Trust your heart. Whatever you are right now, you are Sora. My friend. The one person that stuck with me when I was hiding what I was." I kinda felt my heart skip a beat the moment she grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "I'd ask you not to change… but that's for you to decide. Be yourself Sora, whoever that may be." There was a deep very tense silence as she said it, my cheeks flaring up as I looked into her purple orbs. I was about to… I don't even know what I was going to do.

"Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Someone exclaimed from our side. We both froze and slowly turned to the mirror on the other side of the room to see the flipped image of the almost-as-crazy-as-Merlina Mika.

"MIKA!" Kairi shouted, throwing a pillow at the mirror so hard it broke. Don't ask.

"What?!" She exclaimed, as we noticed she was literally on every piece of glass in the room, but still upside down. "Don't tell me you guys are that… oh for all that is holy, is that Aqua bathing? I… I can't take it! Mmmmh! That be some juicy…" She was promptly knocked away from the glasses as the one in green hair took over. "Lulu, she was about to tuuuurn!" She whined, but got no sympathy from her companion.

"Oh shut up, Yen Sid used this spell for us to warn all the roo- Oh god, that brown haired guy's abs are CRIMINAL!" Unfortunately, she was probably meaning Terra and not me…"And that… Riku is it? He's not bad either!" She was then tackled to the side by Mika but held her ground.

"Get outa here skank, Aqua's bathing!"

"I don't want to miss their dressing up!"

We just looked at them as one big drop of sweat rolled down the side of our heads. They were almost clawing at each other's eyes…

"You two, out!" The only responsible in the group of apprentice yelled, Jack pushing both women out of the way. "Yen Sid told us to call you over to his office. Just follow the stairs upwards and you'll eventually get here. Jack, out." And with that, all the glasses came back to normal.

"I… guess we should be going now. Wouldn't want to keep "The Greatest Mage of Our Time" waiting, would we?" Kairi asked, even if she had "flustered" written in red all over her cheeks.

"Yeah! I just hope he's not as scary as Xehanort!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed. _"For now… I'll just follow my heart.__ No overthinking it.__"_

* * *

Mika's PoV:

"Waddaya mean, be responsible? Have you SEEN tha-"I was rudely interrupted by Jackie.

"Yes. Yes we have, thanks to you." He sneered, like he didn't enjoy it. Oh, I know him, he enjoyed every second of it, even if he's ashamed of it.

"Both of you… please be quiet. The situation will be very precarious once they arrive. I had not anticipated so many… heritors to be here today." He told himself, scratching his beard. "It is almost too much of a risk for them to be so close to each other."

"Yes. Far too risky. And that's why we should just do what your student should have done from the beginning and permanently incarcerate that lizard!" Oh, I was not going to take that kind of speech.

"Jack, shut up. You don't have the right to say anything about the kid." I sneered, staring up into the guy's eyes. I couldn't believe he was holding that grudge against him.

"I have EVERY RIGHT! That THING destroyed my WORLD!" He roared.

"Jack! Outside! NOW!" Yen Sid blared in response, sending his "prime student" stomping outside as we looked on.

"I don't know if I should feel angry or sorry…" Lulu said and to tell the truth… I really didn't know either. I needed to decompress… and there were a lot of healthy young minds just WAITING to be scarred, so off I went!

"Yennie! I'm going to get'em!" I exclaimed, jumping out the door and down the stairs. I ran into Abs guy and Black Hedgehog guy first. I thought for a second and I think I remembered Blackie talking to Aqua about being her boyfriend… "Hey! Zack was it?" I asked as they passed by my side, getting his attention. "You and Aqua…" I trailed off and he nodded. "Well, you totally dig her, I totally dig her, and I'm totally flexible. How 'bout it?" I suggested, KNOWING just by his looks he was gonna "get it". His face lighted up instantly, but Abs had to get in the way.

"Hey! Back off! This guy doesn't even deserve her anyway!" He exclaimed, showing me how she was already part of a triangle… kinky. Just how I like'em.

"You know… they say four's a crowd… But I'm willing to give it a try." I said in the softest, most seductive voice I could muster, so that even Abie over there would get flustered.

"Why is none of you saying NO?!" I heard that blue-haired gal shouted, appearing behind us.

"Well, I think none of us would pass a chance of…" She just froze my lips together… feisty!

"Just point us to the room…" She said, poison dripping from her tongue as she did. I… went with it, even for me, I had pushed the rope a bit too much.

* * *

Yen Sid's study was… oh forget it, you KNOW exactly how it is. The guy's been in the series for almost ten years now! Unless you are reading this in the fu- Fine Herald, I'll get to the point!

"Welcome to my tower. I am Yen Sid, founder of the SOLDIER institute and former headmaster, as you may have heard. I trust your rooms were to your liking?" The big blue questioned as he examined the reactions. They were all so intimidated… it was a mix of cute and deplorable.

"The rooms themselves were, the privacy in them left much to be desired… with all due respect Master Yen Sid." Aqua told him, eyeing me the whole time. She can hold a grudge.

"I apologize for my student. She does not see humans on a regular basis and she's much like her former companion… Let's move on." He had cut himself dead on before he said her name. It made sense really, we all felt guilty for what we had done to Merlina. Woops, I wasn't supposed to SAY that, was I? Everyone seemed to get the memo though, they were silent. "Very well then, do you have any specific questions? I trust you have already been explained as to where you are, how Rydia and Cuore were the reason you fell onto the Feymarch when falling into our realm was nothing more than a secure threshold implemented on Summoner contract… even if was not remarkably safe, and I've been told you know of the feud in the Feymarch and what caused it, am I correct?" They all nodded. "Any other questions I may answer before we discuss how to get you back?"

"Exposition, exposition. E-X-P-O-S-I-T-I-O-N!" I sang around since I knew what was to come.

"Why thank you Mika… that was truly necessary and a wonder to be around… shall we continue?" And that's why I want to get out of the tower as soon as possible… the guy has no sense of humor!

Sora was the first one to ask.

"Sir… I know this may be overstepping my bounds but…" If even that spiky brown haired hedgehog was stuttering while talking to Sidie, maybe I got a bit too used to being around him. "Deumion showed us the start of the Keyblade War and we…"

"He did WHAT?!" Yen blared, slamming his fist on the table. I had never seen him this angry… but I was jealous though. Those kids had seen the world before it broke? Lucky bastards. "For what purpose?!" He asked his stupefied crowd.

"He told us that it was to make us realize that Darkness wasn't bad by default." Sora replied, to which Sid only rubbed his eyes.

"I did not want to trust upon you the burdens that come with seeing said war. For that means you are going to ask me how does your Keyblade connect with the first one, correct?" He asked me, he nodded slowly. "Very well… I suppose I have no choice. Sora. Your Keyblade is sought out by every single person who wishes to one day see Kingdom Hearts." He was less taken aback than I imagined, maybe Deumion had hinted it. "Yes, as you may have guessed by the vision, the χ-blade is the Warden. It is the one that opens the way for Kingdom Hearts to leave its realm and come into ours. While the rest guard it, only the χ-blade can grant access to it. And half of the χ-blade is precisely your blade Sora. The Kingdom Key is the half of the χ-blade that was gifted to the Realm of Light when the shattering of the blade and worlds occurred. If it ever clashes with the Light Seeker in battle, the First Keyblade shall be reborn into the victor's hands." Okay, NOW they were taken aback.

"So that's why Xemnas wanted me so much…" Sora said as he looked into the flawless steel of his magical keystick of doom.

"True. I do not know what this Organization desires, much less why they would ally themselves with that monstrosity we call Kefka… but the prospect of the χ-blade seems to entice them greatly. Which is why you must care for yourself Sora." The Sidster explained and Sora slowly nodded.

"I do have one question for you Yen Sid, if I may." Kairi put out as soon as silence touched the room.

"I can't believe that Shinryu's name is a coincidence after what I saw in the Feymarch. Do you know anything about it?" BAM! Yen Sid just froze. After almost a minute of just silence… it was broken, but not by voice.

*CRASH!*

* * *

Terra's PoV:

"Where… where am I?" I questioned as I awoke in a white mantle of… snow? "N-no. Not this again!"

"Not what again?" I heard a voice ask from behind me, prompting me to jump back.

"How are you here Shin? This is… a recurring dream of mine." I asked him, who just scratched the back of his head while he fiddled with the crystal. I then remembered it…

"I didn't WANT to invade… I just appeared here." He explained and I believed him, especially after what happened the first time. I was… relieved.

"Don't be sorry. Going through this with someone may make it bearable." His eyes tensed with his body as I told him this. I think he was realizing just what kind of dream I was having.

"Is this…" He began.

"A memory that won't stop haunting me." I replied to him as the scenery changed. I could hear the fireplace burning and I saw Shin's eyes slowly open up. I knew what I was turning my back at… I was trying to be tough, to act tough, but I was already at my limit.

"Mommy! Dad's sleeping again! Why does he not want to play with me?!" I heard myself shout in careless bliss as I jumped on my father's bare chest. He was much like a human in every way, muscular tanned body, golden trousers, the only things that showed differences was how has body was violet, a pair of horns left the sides of his head and his hands had claws. He had a more human-like form, but since he was so similar to one, he only used it to go outside. Even if I was already a seven-year-old girl jumping on his chest, my father was an Esper, he wouldn't wake up from just that.

"He's been tired ever since he got back, don't worry, he'll be up and running in a few days." I couldn't resist anymore and turned. My eyes watered as I saw my long blonde-haired mother in a white gown and yellow apron cook up what she thought to be dinner. It was the only chance I had to see her before I said:

"Then who'll play with me?!" I exclaimed… and I wished I didn't have to hear the answer.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about THAT!" Shin's eyes bulged out, but I just tried to cover them, even if I knew… this was a dream, covering my eyes did nothing.

"Who is… Kefka." My mother gasped after rushing out of the kitchen, seeing as I was now in his arms, my father's dagger caressing my neck.

"Well that's some greeting. First you don't even invite me for the wedding after all we had gone through and now you just treat like I'm some kind of monster? That's harsh Maddie!" He exclaimed, extending his hand and sending my mother flying across the room and into the wall. "I'd ask why you're so WEAK now, but I guess keeping this useless filth summoned would take a tool on you." My father still hadn't woken up, at the time I had no idea he had been used as a battery for Omega, but now I know why he couldn't defend us.

"Don't talk bad about daddy! He's the best!" I exclaimed, biting his hand, causing me to drop from his hold, rushing to my father soon after.

"Ouch! Damn girlie, you really ARE a kitten!" He shouted, sheathing the knife in his belt and turning to my mother.

"Kefka… why are you here? Please… we just want to be left alone, we didn't even try to fight you." Madeleine begged, grabbing his hand while on her knees. "Please… just leave us alone."

"Oh, don't worry… you won't be seeing me for much longer." He spat at her, kicking her in the face. "Now just… stay." Summoning chains of light, he bound both my mother, me and my now awakening father to the ground and walls.

"Madeleine, what is hap- No…" My father said, his eyes bulging out the moment he looked to the side and saw Kefka sneering at him over the bound writing body of his wife. The chains didn't wrap around her, no, they pierced her shoulders, hands, hips and feet to keep her in place. "Let my family go, you want me, not them!" He exclaimed, only to have the chains do the same to him.

"You? Oh, don't make me laugh. You were good for the test run. I'm much more interested in her…" He said as he slowly turned to me, I was the only one chained in a non-painful way. "She looks so much like her mother…" He said, appearing right in front of me and caressing my hair before slapping across the face. "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MINE!" The way Shin looked at me right after made me sure he realized just Kefka was meaning. And yes, it was the truth.

"Kefka, stop! Just don't hurt Terra… I'll do whatever you want!" My mother exclaimed while still writhing in pain due to her shackled.

"You are in no condition to bargain… but if it calms your heart, I need this girl, I won't kill her. Besides... why should I? She's like a daughter to me." He said, unsheathing his dagger again. "Now, the failure though… that I can't really account for." He said as he appeared in front of my father, driving the knife into his gut. He cried out in pain obviously, and I cried with him.

"PAPA!" I screamed, too loud for what I should've. Someone heard us.

"Maduin, is everything okay? I heard screaming." Someone said from the other side of the door as she knocked. Kefka's frown became a widespread grin.

"You just wait here, I have to pay a visit to my former neighbors." He told us, leaving the dagger on my father's gut as he went to the door. "Oh, and before you scream out, just remember I need Terra ALIVE, not ABLE TO SPEAK." He told us as he pranced out.

**Now, Herald here. If you ever listened to the Little Mermaid's "Part of Your World." This… MAY or MAY NOT tarnish your childhood memories. Just saying.**

Kefka opened the door and saw a woman with a baby on her arms, who completely froze at his presence. "K-Ke-Kefka!" She screamed before getting Kefka's hand to cover her mouth. He then did something sickening… he broke into song.

"Excitement abounds

I almost can't wait

Relax, I don't want your baby

I already ate"

The woman seemed to gain a glimmer of hope in her eyes… but the glistening eyes of Kefka as his hand began glowing with blood-red light. Her cries of agony were muffled.

"Though I do tend to generally kill

Kill things that don't fight back!"

He sang along as her body and her baby's burned into ash. I covered my mouth and sobbed. It still hurt me as the first time I saw it. Shin was in complete shock at how Kefka could be smiling so widely.

"I see this village

What does it hold?

What shall I butcher them with

Fire or cold?!"

He asked as he took a good look at the snowing mountain village of Narshe, two spells gleaming on each of his hand. Shin put a hand on my shoulder to show me he was there… but it was still hard to see what I'd seen countless times already. He just began to shower every single person in the plaza with random spells, burning them, breaking them and piercing them. They screamed in terror and tried to run…

"Running from me sure you'd think

'He's a pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac!'

I'd kill kittens and puppies and bunnies!

I'd maim toddlers and teens and then more!"

It was… horrible. To see him just slowly chase after the fleeing crowd of people I grew up with, ending man, women, children and animal alike, all while DANCING and laughing!

"You see a wife? I see a widow!

But what then?

Can't you see?

I'd kill foooooour!"

I was crying by then, seeing him kill a man just in front of his wife, dancing with his corpse and then simply burning her and every woman in his sights to the ground.

"I want to incinerate and decapitate!

I want to melt!

Want to melt some faces!

Watching the peasants...what do they call it?

Ahh...grieve!"

The children that cried for their parents… the pets that wept for their owners… they became nothing but ash.

"I suppose that being insane there's not much to life.

Sanity is needed for loving...feeling...

How does this all not make me...what's that word again?

Heeeeeeeave!"

He sighed after that slow introspection before beginning to laugh again.

"You've nowhere to hide!

Nowhere to run!

Your village will burn like the heart of the sun!

With infinite glee

It's going to be me

That slaughters your world!"

Fire and brimstone. Everyone who had tried to hide on their houses just went down with them. And those who didn't were now at the mercy of Kefka, who slowly made his way into a family's side.

"How could I glare into these eyes

And then not stab them?

How could I stare at their loss

And then not laugh?"

That was their five year old girl… he did that to her… in front of her PARENTS!

"I'd cut him in half

Then I'd graft

His head back onto his shoulders!

Or after I'd lop it

I'd make a puppet

On top of a staff!"

The father that tried to avenge his daughter became nothing more than a plaything to Kefka.

"I am a clown that is sometimes bored

Have some urges and need to fulfill them!

After my mayhem I simply don't...what's the word?

Caaaaare!"

By now, there was not one person in sight that was not either ash or a corpse. No one had survived, and Kefka was literally dancing on the mountain of their corpses.

"The stench in the air!

The smell of the gore!

The carnage far greater than any war!

My legacy..

Death becomes...me!

I'll slaughter your… wooooooorld!"

He finished, extending his hand in my direction as he set the remains of everyone I knew on fire. I fell to my knees, bawling as Kefka laughed and danced around the flames. Shin tried to comfort me, but when I slowly looked up, I saw that Shin had one tear streaming down his cheek. He seemed surprised when I cleaned it, as if he didn't know it was there.

"I feel sad but… I don't know why." He told me. "Maybe… is this your sadness?" He asked of me and I really couldn't tell. I wasn't feeling as bad as the other times. Did the bond we shared also share our emotions? Was he taking away some of my sadness without knowing? If so…

"You have to go away now!" I told him as I saw Kefka going back to my house.

"Why? You are obviously not taking this well!" Shin shouted back, but he didn't know…he didn't know. "Look, I know he's about to make you kill your parents, you need me!"

"You don't understand… it's not what he does to my parent that worries me. I… don't want you to see what he does… to me." I shouldn't have said it. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What DID he do to you Terra?!" He shouted as we heard screams coming from the inside of the house. "Terra, don't hide it, what did he do to you?" He was fading, he knew he wouldn't stay here much longer. It was better this way. I couldn't face him if he saw what I had become… and what he had done to me afterwards. "Terra, don't do this!" He exclaimed just before vanishing.

"I have to see this through alone…" I said, resolute on finishing the nightmare alone. But it was not to be. I began… waking up.

* * *

"Terra, are you well?" I opened my eyes to see an elder man in blue. I shook my head slightly to get rid of the memories and looked around to see everyone was there. Did I scream in the nightmare? They were normally silent.

"Yes… but why are you all here?" I asked, noticing how one of the windows had been broken into.

"You didn't see anything of what happened here?" One of the three new people asked me. I just had to shake my head.

"Damn it!" The blonde girl cursed. "They took Shinryu!" She exclaimed and it was like someone had just slapped me in the face.

"No…" I whispered, closing my eyes. I heard exclamations and instructions being thrown everywhere, but it was all a blur. I was concentrating and canceling all out. If the bound was that deep then I could… "There!" I exclaimed, half-morphing and following the faint pulsation on the side of my mind.

"Terra?" I heard someone call, but I was already out the window and flying as fast as I could. They saw only flapping curtains.

* * *

Shin's PoV:

"Damn… she really kicked me out of her dream." I cursed before opening my eyes. "Wait a second… where am I? Better yet, where are the others?!" I asked, slowly getting up and looking around. I was in a broken castle, a red carpet extending bellow me up a ramp that lead to a broken throne. To the sides, two elevations littered with pillars, some up some destroyed, and I could see two prominent holes on the ceiling.

"One of the broken Chaos temples." I heard someone say from behind me. The split second that passed while I heard it and turned only lead me to question just how that voice was similar to mine. And I should have thought about it more… because when I turned I saw someone… no, I saw myself. "Hello, brother." He greeted. He was… just like me, difference being his black hair to contrast my brown, yellow eyes, most likely tainted by darkness, and his clothing were exactly like mine, just with the gold replaced by red. "What? Don't like the whole "evil twin" I prepared for you? All for THAT look!" He was laughing, bellowing loudly. I still didn't know what to think. "You still don't get it? I just copied your clothes and changed my hairstyle a bit to make it simple for you birdbrain. Who do you think I am?"

"You're not Marcus." I told him determinedly as he approached. Even his face was much like mine, it just had claw marks on his right cheek and a scar on his forehead.

"Well, DUH! Take a better look at me, do I really have to spell it out to you?" He asked me. I shook my head in response. He couldn't be.

"My twin died at birth." I told him, remembering the tales from my father. This seemed to be the last drop as he just vanished from my sights, his hands crushing my larynx against the neck and then slamming me against the wall.

"Your twin that got SEALED at birth so that you could walk around freely!" He exclaimed, throwing me into the ground.

"… Kai?" I asked as I looked up, meeting his smug look with one of disbelief.

"… ser. Kaiser. I was gonna be named Kaiser, until "Mom" just up and decided it would be safer to have one of us off the map." He explained. I refused to believe it.

"Mother would NEVER do anything like that!" I shouted, back, slowly getting back on my feet.

"Not now. But we both now Merlina Magus wasn't always the bubbly goody-two-shoes she is now." How did he know that? Not even I knew the details about what happened before we were born.

"Why would she seal you then?" I asked him, who just smiled.

"What do you think you are?" He asked me. I wasn't stupid, just knowing what had happened in the Feymarch was enough to give me a clue of what I was.

"Shinryu isn't my namesake. It's what I am, right?" I wasn't sure of it, especially with the way the thing talked while he was in my body, but I was sure that even if I failed, nothing major would happen.

"Wrong! You really are conceited. YOU containing every single drop of the power of one of the Guardians? Try half of it. Me? I have one fourth of it. Don't ask where the last one is. Case in point, we're vessels, seals if you want to calls us like that, for the power of that lizard." That… did make sense, or at least was a possibility. He didn't seem to be lying, nor did he really seem to gain anything at lying to me.

"You still didn't tell me why they would seal you." I told him, trying to both get to the bottom of this and see if he wasn't just lying straight to my face.

"Simple. The way the seal works, if one of the holders dies, the share of his sealed power will move on to the other vessels. If all of us die, the seal is broken. In other words… if I was sealed away, I could not die. I was basically a human lock. An insurance." Again, that MADE sense… on a purely logical point of view. It was monstrous on a moral one. "But whatever, I didn't bring you here for some fancy family reunion or to just explain to you whatever happened to me or why. Take up that sword." He simply told me, extending his hand to the side to create a blackened battle-axe that much resembled the head of a dragon.

"So that's what this is about? Revenge? That's really cliché, you know?" I replied, summoning my sword. Luckily I still had my armor on… I had a feeling I was gonna need it.

"Revenge? Not really. Just following orders." He told me, shrugging as we started to walk around each other. "I was told to tell Yen Sid to bring whoever he had with him to Pandemonium Castle AND… to bring the half of Shinryu's power with me." He smiled. "And I will… inside me." Something told me the time for talk was over.

*Cue: "Hot Wind Blowing" MGR OST*

I reached out for my pouch and threw a couple of small spheres into the ground the exact moment I saw him beginning to charge. There was still so much I wanted to learn from him, but now was not the time. I'd have to neutralize him first. Using the smoke that came out of the bombs, I dodged the giant two-handed axe, which went on to create a fissure in the ground. I made my way into one of the upper levels and hid behind a pillar while Kaiser seemed to take all the time in the world to heave the axe back onto his shoulders. He didn't seem to realize just what WAS that bomb.

"Smoke bombs? When was the last time a hunter USED those?" He questioned while I reached for a couple of herbs on my pouch and chewed them raw. Why? Because Kaiser was now bleeding from the right nostril. "Oh! POISON bombs! Good going! But seriously… don't tell me you're going to fight like that!" He exclaimed, ignoring how he had just inhaled corroding poison and vanishing from my vision with extreme speed. I looked around and saw nothing… deducing from where he was coming. Without even looking, I chanted:

"Thundaga!" Shooting an erratically moving thunderbolt upwards. I wished I could actually control the trajectory, but my control over magic was crap. As I expected, it missed by a long shot, forcing me to jump away from his impact point, my feet barely escaping the edge of his axe.

"Oh, c'mon, is that the best you can do?!" He exclaimed, again heaving his axe on his shoulder and taunting me. He hadn't noticed, had he?

"Look down." I told him. He did and saw the small silver antenna I had left of the floor.

"Of you fu-" The Lightning Rod did its job, calling the Thundaga back onto it, hitting Kaiser dead-on in the process. The shock gave me enough time to enchant my sword.

"Spellblade: Firaga!" I chanted, the wing of the Silver Rathalos in my hand blazing in glistening flames as I swung it, the explosion catapulting Kaiser backwards… just where I wanted him. He was thrown right into the Shock Trap I had planted on the wall. He began twitching repeatedly as lightning went through his body. I didn't want to kill him, but I knew I couldn't go easy on him. Because of that, I pulled no punches. "Spellblade: Waterga!" Yeah. The moment stabbed him with the sword, not only did that leave a massive hole on his torso, but it increased the current even more, shocking him so hard his flesh began to simmer. I kept my sword there as he howled in pain for the ten seconds the trap lasted. As the electricity ended, so did his reactions, his head sinking bellow his shoulders and his hands completely stopping all movements. I was actually worried. "D-did I kill him?" In retrospective… I wish. Kaiser started to cackle madly, his right hand grabbing my sword. I couldn't even begin to move it, the grip was just too strong. Had he been… toying with me?! I looked at his hands and the skin slowly seemed to be replaced with blackened scales, his hair was tinging red as he laughed and the moment our eyes clashed again, his were crimson and slit like a reptile.

"You fight well… for a human. Let me show you how a dragon fights!" He exclaimed, from his back a black tail bolting, twisting around my neck and slamming me against the wall to his side. Kaiser ripped the sword right out of his torso, which got immediately healed by the encroaching scales and smiled darkly as his hands became more akin to dark claws and from his back came two large black wings with a red interior. He was now more akin to a hybrid between a dragon and a human, scales covering all of his body but his face, even his teeth were more like fangs now. "I am going to enjoy this far more than I should." He said, pulling me towards him and slamming his fist right into my chest.

* * *

Terra's PoV:

I almost regretted leaving them behind with no explanation, it was reckless since I did not know what I was up against but… I could feel a sense of urgency coming from our bound. One that became more and more clearer the closer I felt to be. When I saw a large destroyed building the distance, the feeling of urgency erupted into one of pain and distress. I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I flew into the roof and looked down on the massive opening it left to see something between a dragon and a human hammering away on Shin with his tails and claws. The last punch came with a type of magic I had never seen before and I gasped as Shin got blown into the nearby walls by a stream of golden energy, smoke covering him. I was not in level-two, but still, I would ask Shin for that later, for now, I raised my hands in front of my body and channeled all the energy I could into both of them. I chanted the beginning of the spell:

"With this power…" Even then, the urgency ofit only increased as the thing which was walking his way onto my fallen friend, shouted.

"What a joke! You can't even USE Shinryu's power, can you?! And YOU got the biggest slice of it! YOU got to live! What fucking JOKE!" He roared, pulling back its claw and chanting: "Chaotic…"

"LET IT END!" I cried, shooting the most powerful spell in my repertoire, the massive sphere of flame called Meltdown, straight at him with blinding speed. He did not even know what hit him, a massive explosion taking his place. "I won't let you touch him!" I exclaimed, landing in-between him and Shin. What I didn't expect though… was how he left the explosion completely unharmed.

"Look who it is… the Half-Esper. Ya know, they said you were quite the looker, but only now do I believe them." Was… was it complimenting me? Well, maybe the fact that my hands and feet were claws and my hair shone violet made me attractive to things like it. "But this is between me and my brother. Would you step aside? Garland wants you to be alive and all."

"G-Garland?!" I shrieked. The God of… Darkness? Who WAS this person?!

"Yeah, yeah. Now, would you just walk awa-" We were both surprised as an amazingly powerful energy exploded from behind us. "Well, whaddaya know… you're not a complete waste, are you?" He asked while I turned, standing there was Shin… or was it?

"S-Shin, is that you or…?" I asked, confused. The energy he was emanating seemed something Ultima itself would emanate, and from his back extended two violet energy wings, his hair was slowly becoming crimson like the thing in front of me and his eyes were coldly looking at it, golden and slit like a reptile.

"This time Terra… yes, it's me." He told me and I knew it was true, I felt it was true. He reached out to my crystal and looked at me with a calm smile. "Let's do this." He told me and I smiled back, jumping to his side and joining my hands near my waist.

"I'm here with you." I assured him. The enemy just seemed to gloat in it.

"Finally! Something interesting! C'mon! Earn your freedom!" He shouted, taunting us to come. Shin gripped his crystal and released it.

"Releasing seal restriction Level-2! Code… Kirin!"

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_So you're just an errand boy for your masters now?!"_

"_Let me tell you a secret. Freedom comes to those who bend their will."_

"_Be silent! Or I shall knock you all DOWN!"_

Next Time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: **Castle Pandemonium**

* * *

Profiles:

Gilgamesh Our Lord and Savior (Final Fantasy V, who cares?!): The most ridiculously badass dimension hopping, fourth wall breaking, sword stealing, body morphing swordsman in the series. HE SHALL BE BACK MORTALS!

Yen Sid (Fantasia, a fuck-ton): Former Headmaster and founder of the SOLDIER Institute, his intentions and reasons to be on the Realm of Darkness and shrouded in mystery…

* * *

**Post-Chapter Note:** Yeah… I just pulled this out at the very end of the chapter. I did warn you that only at about chapter 22 would we slow down, so yeah. Don't worry though, this part is more of a teaser for LDaY than anything else, I know how to handle plot saturation. But still… Kaiser's mine and he will have a pretty big impact on the sequel. I am just… Saiyan. Oh, and before you say Kai's appearance is too similar to Shin's, he literally changed how he dressed and his haircut just to spite him, he'll actually look much different next time he appears.

Now, feed me with dem reviews! Let's get this to two-hundred before the birthday guys! *Cheer* Also, poll up!


	22. Castle Pandemonium

**Author's Note:** I BARELY "Edged" out on this. Get it? Edge? Okay okay… Happy Birthday Normalcy! And what better way to kick off a new year than with an evil twin? Okay, it could have Teryu already, but beggars can't be choosers, can they?! Thanks a bunch for the two-hundred reviews though! I never thought I'd get this kind of popularity, don't worry, I won't let you down!

**PS:** Replying to Anonymous Reviews:

**anonymous Sora:** I do reply to anyone with an account and since you haven't made on yet… yeah. Here's the reply. Anyway, here's your graduation present!

* * *

******Normalcy? Extremely Overrated**

******Part 3: Into Darkness**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

******Castle Pandemonium**

* * *

Shin's PoV:

"_I can't… move…"_ I squirmed after Kaiser had thrown me into the wall. My body was just stuck in-between the rubble. He was just on a whole different level. I had sparred with Zack before and this guy… this guy could even be stronger than him.

"What a joke! You can't even USE Shinryu's power, can you?! And YOU got the biggest slice of it! YOU got to live! What fucking JOKE!" I couldn't blame Kaiser for thinking the way he thought assuming all that he said was the truth, or at least the _truth_ that he had been told. If he was ostracized and then ended up being the better of the two, he had a right to be angry, not THIS angry, but still…

"_If only I had any idea how to use this…"_ I cursed, trying to feel any different, trying to find any shred of not completely mundane magic inside, but it wasn't meant to be.

"LET IT END!" I heard a very familiar voice yell, followed by a very loud explosion. "I won't let you touch him!" That sent me into desperation mode as I heard it. Terra had NO CHANCE against what I had just seen, much less in the stage she was in right now. I tried to move again, but I was too covered in rubble. I could overheard a conversation, and it did not seem to be going well for Terra. I cursed myself and started to push even more.

"I… can't… let her die fighting my battles!" I exclaimed, something different finally welling inside of me. The rubble on top of me began to effortlessly move, and in mere seconds, it was flying to the sides. Of course, it had been far too easy, my muscles began to cry out in pain due to the exertion I had put on them and I fell onto my knees, heaving. "What…? Why is my body… not keeping up?" I asked myself, looking at my hands and body to see it stay the exact same.

"_You think that reaching into something that was sealed in you__ from before your very birth__ to be trivial?"_ I knew that voice…

"_Deumion?"_ I asked in my mind, looking down to see the book to Ultima conveniently placed on my knees.

"_Shinryu __Magus __Verus. What you are trying to accomplish is something__ one would take years to attempt and decades to master."_ Best mage ever to exist or not, I was about to tell him to take a hike when he actually did something that I didn't expect. _"But on resolve alone you were able to force that power out. Mayhap your body itself isn't ready, but do not worry, I shall assist you."_Now THIS was more like it. I smiled inwardly and nudged him to go on. _"Ultima will hold back your body's breakdown, as well as give you the extra nudge you need for you to reach your first stage of release. I cannot make you like Kaiser is now without certain death, but as you are inherently stronger than him __in sheer potential __and have help, I trust you will either win or survive__ until help is upon you two. HOWEVER__! The moment your will, your resolve falters ever so little… you are dead. Ultima will withdraw from you as you will not possess one of its virtues and that will mean the end for your unprepared body. Is that clear?"_ He asked me. It was… scary that even the slightest doubt would end up in an instant death, but I just could not say no like a coward. I nodded and with that, my body exploded with energy and warmth, only this time, it did not hurt.

"Well, whaddaya know… you're not a complete waste, are you?" Kaiser asked me as I left the explosion of light that had taken over me, eying me with a streak of surprise. Terra was also staring at me, but she seemed… afraid. I had to check myself to see if I was still human. It would appear I was, only red hair and violet energy wings from my back appearing. Still, she had to be wary after the Feymarch.

"S-Shin, is that you or…?" She asked, confused and not knowing if she should be afraid or not.

"This time Terra… yes, it's me." I told her, reaching for her crystal as I tried to smile to make her comfortable. "Let's do this." I told her and she smiled back, jumping to my side and joining her hands near her waist.

"I'm here with you." And I was so glad she was.

"Finally! Something interesting! C'mon! Earn your freedom!" Kaiser shouted, taunting us to come. I griped Terra's and released it.

"Releasing seal restriction Level-2! Code… Kirin!"

Kaiser whistled as Terra snapped her head back, her entire body now changing into her more feral Esper Form. He seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"Damn girl, the things I'd do to you if my orders didn't need everyone but him safe!" He smirked, leading Terra's now more savage self to crave getting her claws on him. But I couldn't let her, I had just seen an opportunity.

"_Calm down Terra, I have a way to pay him back."_ Psychological warfare was greatly underestimated, but I knew how important it was and I had just seen the prime weakness one would have.

"So you're just an errand boy for your masters now?!" I shouted back. Kai didn't seem like the kind of guy to take orders by his own choice. "What? If you want to live, you have to be their pooch? Going around and licking their feet?" My insult however, just backfired as he blared out sheer laughter.

"You just don't understand it, do you? You people of the Light just CAN'T understand it, can you?! You are way too desensitized!" He exclaimed, pulling his axe back. "Whatever, I'm not here to talk! C'mon!"

*Cue: Hot Wind Blowing*

He rushed at us guns blazing, axe whistling through midair in a sideward motion, aiming straight at me. Figures. I raised my sword to block the brunt of the axe, taking a step back to parry the edge with my sword. However, mid-swing, Kaiser's lips ripped into a grin, the axe suddenly clanking with a metallic sound as its parts seemed to change its positioning in a lightning fast way, the "head" of the dragon which had been the edge of the axe descending through the shaft, leaving on display a long golden blade. It was shorter than the axe however, so it missed my sword. I still was trying to process what just had happened when Kaiser completed the circle with his… weapon or something, using the momentum to jump in midair towards me, swinging the blade down, right into my head.

"Don't stand there!" Terra blared in a much harsher than usual tone, pushing me away and blocking the giant golden edge with her rapier-like sword. Of course, the sword cracked under the sheer pressure, but it didn't seem to affect her. "Humph… figures." She growled, swiping the rapier at Kaiser, who blocked it, breaking her sword in the process. Kaiser laughed and jumped back, giving us a breather.

"So, they give you power and you still need to hide behind your pet?" I have to admit… that stung. He knew how to get on my nerves.

"Kinda ironic you use a type of weapon from our world. One would think that deep seethed rage would make you abhor anything related to it." I shot back, just to scan what he would answer. He laughed.

"Well, it wasn't MADE there, so I don't really care. It's like hating a sword because there are swords in the general vicinity of the place they killed your pet." He said, heaving the blade-mode Switch-Axe onto his shoulder. Switch-Axes were a Minegardian type of weapon which, as the name implies, were axes which could morph. They could change into a sword at will, to release the energy built up while using it as an Axe. The only real flaws was that it was as heavy as a Greatsword and that it required recharging before using Sword-Mode again. "Anyway, let me just get that puss-"Yeah, I was guessing that Terra wasn't going to take anymore verbal abuse. She had tackled him into the ground, pinning him there and just wailing on him with her claws. Thing is, she didn't seem to be able to get through his scales, and he had covered his face with his arms, so the damage was minimal. It didn't take long until his tail reached her neck, throwing her against the wall nearby like he did to me. He then quickly followed it up with a stab, having her dodge. However, he didn't care. As his finger reached the trigger, I screamed at the top of my lungs:

"TERRA! Out of there now!" She immediately perked up and tried to push herself off the wall, but it was late for such an effort.

"Bye bye, kitty." Kaiser sneered, fully pressing the trigger at the handle, the golden sword flaring dark crimson for a second before using Elemental Discharge, discharging all the energy stored in it in a crimson explosion that came from its Dragon-Element. Terra was caught into the explosion and thrown like a ragdoll across the room. "And where is her knight in shining armor?!" He questioned, turning and grabbing my swing in midair with his claw. "Oh right, thinking way too highly of himself just because he cheated his way into some cheap ass wings!" He exclaimed, swinging his now recharging axe. I jumped back, barely dodging the follow-up sweep. "You're using Ultima to force that form, aren't you? That should be the only magic with that aura." He wasn't dumb either… I was really going to have to skin my teeth for this one, wasn't I?

"Does it matter?!" I exclaimed, enchanting my sword again with Firaga, this time the entire sword blazing in flames, not just being charged with the spell. We clashed and crimson lightning and flames flooded the arena. I was projected backwards, letting go of my sword, which carved itself on the wall behind me. I managed to grab on to a pillar and then using my wings to hover back on the ground. I wasn't confident with the whole flying thing yet.

"Well, of course it does! You got power, but you can't use it for shit!" He shouted, dive-bombing me from above. He seemed smart but reckless was his middle name. I reached for my shoulder and jumped back, avoiding the crash and sending something through midair. It was amusing to see Kaiser follow the lighter with his eyes before he realized where it was going to hit, cringing in horror as it hit a plethora of barrel bombs.

"Protect!" I chanted, trying to not screw the spell up, but since it was so simple, I managed not to do it. Needless to say, the explosion that followed was quite large, but I managed to keep it in check with the shield. I landed on the wall, removing my sword from it and jumping into the mid-air hurt Kaiser, swinging it down with another enchant, this time sword covered in ice. "Terra…" I began, hitting Kaiser on the side and turning to her, who had just recovered on the other side of the temple. "CATCH!"

"My pleasure!" She screamed with that savage glint in her eyes, running towards the man I had just sent flying into her as he slowly freeze, denying his movements. She jumped over him and chanted: "Graviga!" On HERSELF, crashing into him with the power of a fully grown wyrm and taking them both downwards, cracking the ground bellow and shaking the very foundations of the ruins, pillars and ceiling crumbling alike. "And now… let's start a riot!" She screeched, her personality slowly spinning out of control. As much as I hated seeing her like this, it was working to both our advantages now. Her right hand began to glimmer in chaotic red blazes of magic that slowly condensed into pure energy. "Riot…" Suddenly, Kaiser's eyes shot open and before I knew it, his hand was touching Terra's abdomen as she stood on top of him.

"The Heavens Cry-" He muttered, golden energy concentrating on the palm of his hand. Terra seemed almost entranced by it. "CHAOTIC DELUGE!" In a mere moments, a gigantic blast of golden energy obliterated everything in front of Kaiser. Nothing was left, the left side of the ruins was no more… Terra was no more. I was stumped. Baffled. Afraid. But most of all, I was burning in rage. "Well, that bitch's bite wasn't worth the body. But oh well, I'll just deal with a cut on my paycheck!" He said, again blocking my hatred fueled slash with only his wing. What I found strange was how his eye was bleeding… nothing had struck his eye. "I like that look on your face. It reminds me of myself. Vaguely. But I can't dally here. As much as having someone use a copout excuse of what Synchronization with Shinryu is entertaining, I have no ti-"

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" I roared, slamming my fist straight into his face, finally getting one good hit on him. He stumbled back a few meters before laughing it all up. "I'll make you pay!" I shouted, my sword starting to gleam in a pure golden light. His laughter soon stopped. "This is for Terra! The Heavens Cry! Chaotic Deluge!"

* * *

Terra's PoV:

"_**Sunny.**_" Came from my head as I lied down on the cold rock beneath me. I could feel the burns all over my body and I was sure I had at least dislocated my ankle but I was lucky to be alive at all. "_**Suuuuuny!**_" Again.

"Why are you back? It's been… months since you talked to me." I told her. Yes. Her. I kept from you just why I had taken all that psychological counseling, didn't you? The, persona, as you would call it that I displayed repeatedly on my Esper Mode was simply "her."

"_**So it has been Sunshine. You reaaaally thought I'd go away? After that nightmare today? I thought that had been a very good sign that you are really not the definition of sane."**_ I had enough problems as it was. The last thing I needed was for my MPD to return, even outside of battle. Oh but it did. And her voice was clearer than ever. _**"Look, you know how it goes. Give yourself up to me, I'll murder everyone here and you'll be at peace again. Otherwise, I can bet that, whoever you'll meet next isn't that different from **__**'**__**him**__**'**__**."**_ She always wanted this. To just make everything and everyone paid for what I had gone through. I would never see her as me. She couldn't be me. And I had given into her a one too many times. Every time I looked at the scars in my dad's face I'd be remembered of that.

"You'll kill Shin." I told her, not a question, but a statement.

"_**Did I stutter? I said everyone."**_

"Then I'll take my chances." I answered back, slowly forcing myself to stand up, gasping as my skin reverted to normal.

"_**Guess you'll have to do without this here Esper Form. Because we all know who REALLY is in charge here, don't we? And I doubt you can go around and ask for help, because YOU were the ones that unsealed this part of your powers. A part that is handled by yours truly.**__** And now that I'm back into your mind after all that damned disturbances from the lizard's mom, I think I may take reigns of it again, okay?"**_ I didn't want to give her anymore satisfactions, so I simply bit my lip and cursed inwardly at every step I took. I didn't even know why I was moving now. Was it… fear? There were few things that ever truly felt like company. And I was just this close to losing it. And I could feel it was the same for him. I felt his worry. It made me feel bad for the happiness it brought me. Someone else worrying about me that wasn't a part of family… it was like a dream. I shook my head and pressed on, whatever I was afraid of by going back there, whatever I was afraid of by losing control to her, nothing compared to the fear of losing someone that truly felt important to me_**. "C'mon sunny, it's not like you'll be able to DO **__**anything even if you get there. Will… you…?"**_ She paused just as I stopped walking. Halfway through the way back into the ruins, there was a book. Ultima's tome. And reading it was a very familiar apparition.

"Fear. A truly unexpected virtue, don't you agree?" Deumion asked, closing the book and looking towards me. I tried to reach him, but my leg broke down and I fell into the floor pathetically. I could hear loud snickering on the back of my mind, but after living nine years with it I could easily tone it down. "Everyone wishes resolve. Everyone wishes love. But no one wishes fear. And that is exactly why it is truly one of the strongest virtues." He explained, talking in riddles while he walked towards me. "The courageous are not those who do not fear, but those who face the fear. For there to be bravery, there must be fear. And you Branford, have seen the true abyss of fear, have you not?" He asked me, laying the book standing and open in front of me. "Only one that knows fear can cut through it. Take it Terra. The weapon whose power is that of the wielder, no matter what limitations he may have. The weapon which latches on to your deepest latent flare and brandishes it as a blade." The book began to shine in its oh so alluring light, and something like me could never resist the call of magic. I followed my instincts, and reached INTO the book, my hand entering the millennia old pages until cold but warm steel touched my fingers. My eyes shot open as my hand found it instinctively latching onto the handle of something. My hand? No. My very being latched onto that handle. "Let your soul take hold of it!"

* * *

Shin's PoV:

I couldn't believe it. Even after that I was still hearing laughter.

"That was both impressive and disappointing actually!" Kaiser exclaimed, cleaving through the dust with a swing of his weapon. "Never thought you'd actually be able to channel Shinryu's breath by now, even if you did basically put in a cheat code." he said, sliding his fingers across his golden cackling edge. "But still, you didn't even scratch the Schwartz Regel so it was just like those wings and eyes. A cheap imitation." And as much as I tried to dismiss that, it was just the truth. My attack had barely destroyed anything more than a straight line in the door wall behind Kaiser, his had annihilated the entire east wing of the ruins and… "Oh, so you're ready for another, huh?!" He asked as he saw my rage boiling down to another golden blaze on my sword.

I growled, I didn't even speak.

"You're not even speaking, are you? Well, my time's almost up…" He said, swiping his hand through his eye and side of his mouth, which for some reason were bleeding heavily without him being injured anywhere near that place. "So I'll just take that fifty-percent now!" He exclaimed, bursting in golden light. I was going to lose this. In a completely logical retrospective, this was obvious. But in that precise moment I don't know what got over me. I never let emotions carry out my decision for me. But he had just killed her in cold blood and was laughing about it! "Well now, one last time, see just what you could've been! The Heavens Cry!" Before any other words could be said though, there was a flash of silver that landed on Kaiser's face, clawing at his eyes and I briefly saw a clear blue cape flutter, along with golden locks just before Kaiser's right wing was sliced apart from his body by a beam of energy. Without even thinking, I took this chance to launch my attack at him in his moment of shock and agony. How I wished I didn't. "Why you bitch!" Kaiser roared, seething in rage, grabbing Terra's neck and putting her right between the ray and himself while he threw Caelum away into a nearby wall.

"NO!" I cried, unable to move the breath after I sent it. I could even see the golden light slowly get bigger in the reflection of Terra's terrified violet orbs.

"That is enough!" A black shadow fell from the skies and simply cleave the energy in two, somehow. "Kaiser, this is why Garland does not trust you." The same voice, much resembling Kain's, said in a calm, controlled and powerful tone.

"Put a sock in it Caius! Why are you here?!" Kaiser shouted back as the man got up, revealing his full appearance. His hair was deep purple, like his eyes and adorned with feathers and beads. His skin tone was slightly darker than mine, much like Jecht, and he was tall. Taller than me at least. His armor was reptilian as well, but I knew it was just armor. I think…

*Cue: "Caius' theme" FFXIII-2 OST (AKA the only good music in the entire two games… that and Blinded by the Light)*

"I'd imagine you are not inept enough to not know why." He simply said, grabbing Kaiser's right hand, the one holding Terra, and forcing him to drop her. She fell onto the ground, into her knees and I rushed at her to see if she was okay. At first glance, nothing life-threatening, so I decided to listen to the conversation before anything else.

"There was nothing on my orders preventing me to kill this bastard!" Kaiser shouted, his hand being stopped by the man before he could even touch me.

"But you were about to use Branford as a shield." He pointed out, pushing him back and standing in-between him and us. "And we expressly forbade you to touch her, the Key or Ultima. Did we not?" He questioned, only to have Kaiser shout back.

"That whore cut my wing off!" He exclaimed, making me smile slightly when he pointed at the stump on his right side.

"You know as well as I do that once you return to this form you will regain it, so I do not see how this is important." He said, coldly disregarding the massive amount of blood coming from what should be his comrade. "Garland is displeased. I'd say your chances of promotion just got that much slimmer, but who am I to judge?" He questioned, shrugging. "You and your great-uncle are so good at kissing up, I wouldn't know." That seemed to be more of a jab than anything else. Maybe there was bad blood between them?

"And what now? We're just going to-"

"Yes. We are going to leave them here. They will tell Yen Sid what you were supposed to say. You lost your right to freedom in this mission. Now let us go back to the castle." Caius said, turning his back to Kaiser and warning us: "A word of warning. Kaiser is a cub compared to what the Warriors of Chaos can do. Do not try to flee. We would be dismayed at having to slaughter you as we'd prefer a much more civil conversation." And with that, he broke eye-contact, opening a gate of pure darkness to his side. "Kaiser, I'm warning you. I was against breaking your seal. Don't make me right." For a moment, I could feel a presence much like a dragon watching over a scared lizard when Caius crossed eyes with him.

"What, you're just gonna leave me here?!" Kaiser shouted, missing the black portal with Caius chuckling.

"Fly back. Oh. Pardon me." Was all he said as it closed.

"Bastard!" Kaiser shouted angrily. After a deep breath he turned to us. I instinctively grabbed my sword, but I was surprised as it was Terra that stood up, brandishing her new weapon in his way. "Calm down there kitty. I'm not gonna skin you." he said, trying to keep his frustration in check with some mocking. "Higher-ups want me back. And since you'll survive a bit longer, I'll answer your first question." Did he mean that taunt I had sent him? "The only difference between me and you is that I am aware I'm following others' plans."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, only to have him smiled and shake his head.

"Poor Lighty-boy. You'll get it someday. Let me tell you a secret. Freedom comes to those who bend their will." And with that and nothing more, he sprinted away through the giant hole he had created. I wanted to chase after him, but I was completely spent. Ultima had vanished, but thankfully, my body regressed with it. I was sore over my entire body, not much more.

"We'd better get back to the others." Terra told me, I nodding of course. What I didn't expect was having her just whip me from the ground and into her back in one fluid motion. There was something inherently wrong with Terra being the one to piggyback someone more than twenty centimeters taller. Especially with that frame.

"Hey Terra… I can walk." I lied, not even having her look back at me.

"No you can't." She told me with conviction. And I really couldn't prove otherwise but still.

"Aren't you hurt?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"Not as much as you." She answered, leaving the ruins and find herself in the wasteland of darkness. Paths so erratic that sometimes they were massive, others one misstep led to the void. This as far as the eye could see. There was also no sun. Something we would learn was just missing altogether from the realm of Darkness. We walked for a bit before I felt something touch the back of my mind. _"Thank you for worrying about me."_ That was weird thanks.

"_Hey, we're friends right? Cae even sees you as his mother."_ The lizard squealed, jumping from my shoulders and starting to nibble affectionately on her ear.

"_Yes but… it really means a lot to me. Thank you."_ I had no idea how to answer, but I knew there was no need to. Now what really caught me by surprise was how I could feel my cheeks growing hotter and hotter by the second. Little did Terra was far more advanced than me in that regard. She was practically burning.

"Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!" Thank Cosmos Sora arrived. This was getting amazingly awkward.

* * *

Sora's PoV:

You know, I'm starting to question my "mainess" in this story. I mean geez. Why don't I get an evil twin brother? Guys… why are you looking at me like that? Guys?! Anyway, I'd better get on with it, Herald's coming here with a baseball bat for all this fourth wall breaking. Okay, we were on a train. Yes. A train. Yen Sid had summoned it, riding on floating train lines. Apparently, all the transportation in the Realm of Darkness was made by trains as the air was everything but safe. *Cough* Deathgaze *Cough*. Terra and Shin explained to us what had happened, Yen Sid listening with a dark expression staining his face. He didn't WANT us to know this much, I knew it. I also felt jealous really. Kairi, Shin and Terra got Ultima to give them something. But I shouldn't complain, I do have the Kingdom Key, it'd be hypocritical. Big word!

"Never thought I'd see it with my own eyes, THE Ultima Weapon," Yen Sid, examining the technologically mind-blowing handle of what Terra had removed from the book. "Care to activate it?" And with that, a small dagger-like blue laser erected itself from the handle before growing into the size of a long sword.

"The force is strong with this one!" I said. What? I had to do it!

"Interesting. So what it does, from what I can gather, is simply draw from your innermost power. This being only fifty-percent though, as the other half is tightly sealed away, even away from Shinryu's control." Yen Sid explained, scratching his beard. "This is good. Now you can defend yourself better without needing to abuse your other form." He deduced, and Terra nodded. "Good. Good." He turned his back at us when Shin asked a question that was straight and to the point.

"The sealing of Kaiser. Whose idea was it?" he asked. Yen Sid just left. "Figured." He spat, slowly sitting up. "I don't think he's the angel he cranks himself up to be."

"You're one to talk, dragon." Jack growled from the other side of the room.

"Jack, shut it!" Mika told him, but it wasn't happening. He was already grabbing Shin by the shirt, out of the couch and into his eyes.

"No. He's going to hear this. Shinryu, do you have any idea why I am in the realm of darkness? Do I look like a resident?" That was a hard question seeing as none of us really KNEW the Realm of Darkness, but I guessed he did not. "The THING in you destroyed my world seventeen years ago! Everything I knew. My wife. My kids. You did something worse to my brother! And you got half of it. What gives you the RIGHT to question Master Yen Sid?!" He roared, slamming him against the wall.

"Hey! What gives?!" Zack shouted at him, putting a hand on his arm, Terra's brother doing the same.

"I'm just here to give you a warning. One misstep _Shin_, and I'll be the first one to lop that head clean off your shoulders. And that's just if I cannot incarcerate you forever!" He shouted, slamming him again against the wall and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for him. He just… can't control himself after what happened," Luriel apologized.

"Don't. It's not logical, but I can't say I wouldn't hold a grudge after what happened." Shinryu dismissed, massaging his neck. Before the conversation could develop any further though, there was a noticeable decrease on the train's speed. Before, we were going at nigh supersonic speeds. Now we were slowly returning to a normal train speed. I looked out the window and saw how we were closing in on a gigantic wall, a tunnel being the only way inside.

"Oh! We're almost at Pandemonium! I have to find some new clothing when the meeting with that guy which has an OCD for knocking stuff off tables is over!" Mika exclaimed, announcing that we were about to reach the capital of the entire Realm of Darkness. At least the parts that Garland governed. As we entered the tunnel, I heard Zack snickering:

"You know, I spent a lot of time in missions the last two months, so I'm probably the guy that most noticed this. Weren't those two the loners?" Zack asked, pointing at Terra and Shin, the girl holding Cae as Shin fed him, the wyvern happily gobbling one of Mika's steaks.

"Caelum happened." Aqua replied with a smile.

Of course, I wasn't one to know what they meant, nor did I care, because I had just entered Pandemonium! And it was surreal… The architecture was completely weird and nonsensical for both the houses and the streets. They were curved, had differing sizes, completely different colors that clashed with each other, it was as if they weren't…

"They don't plan it out if that's what you are thinking about it. That's too orderly." Luriel explained, shrugging. "It's weird yes, but the fact that we plan our houses and cities is weird to their society." It made sense actually. What I was not expecting was when I saw the people. I mean… I saw people, but they sure as hell weren't humans. I got why Jack expected us to know he wasn't a resident then.

"None of them look even alike!" I exclaimed as I watched the diversity of people. Some had pointy ears, some didn't. Some had a different skin color, and I'm not talking ours, I'm talking like, purple and stuff like that. Some had WINGS, some had TAILS. But they were not like the residents of Disney Castle, they had mostly human-like features, they just… weren't humans.

"Evolution doesn't work the same way here." Mika explained. "Ya know, in our place, mother nature loves to take it's time and select the very best one by making him have the kids, which is kind of sexually discriminatory might I add, but I digress. Here? Until you reach adulthood, you're ALWAYS changing. And even better, depending on the "flow" of magic in the world, a physical year may take 365 days to pass or even five thousand! So yeah, welcome to a realm ruled by not rules, but just chaos! Heck, look at me, I'm forty, but I don't look a day over twenty-two!" She exclaimed and my jaw literally dropped. She was FORTY?! The rest was more baffled at how this world worked. It was just… it had nothing to do with our world. It was REALLY a whole new world. "Oh look, there's the castle!" Mika exclaimed.

"It's beautiful…" I heard Naminé gasp as I looked into it. It was pretty alright. It seemed to be completely made out of crystal, alternating between shades of blue and violet with a touch of azure with two towers spearing towards the dark skies. Moments later, we entered another tunnel. This one was completely covered in jade, hence the name the Jade Passage. They were original like that.

* * *

*Cue: Castle Pandemonium. FFII OST*

After a few tense moments, the train came to a full stop. We took a deep breath and headed towards the exit, Yen Sid taking the lead. When we left we were met by what seemed to be far too like us to be part of the Realm of Darkness. It was a fragile looking woman with straight dark blue hair tied into a ponytail that reached her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but a dark robe with some crimson markings, probably the appropriate way to dress in the castle.

"Greetings. I am Rin. Lord Garland has sent me here to be your guide, even if he is sure Yen Sid does not need such a thing." Yen Sid scuffed, but nodded. There was something about him, it just didn't inspire my full, unyielding trust. Did he really want us to get back home?

"So, has Garland discovered your purpose?" Yen Sid suddenly asked. We just looked wide-eyed at the girl, who smiled.

"You underestimate me master. For them, I'm just a chemist. A very trustworthy chemist that creates the craziest and most chaotic concoctions they ever saw, and a very good listener also. Garland himself lets his lip run wild when I'm showing my newest brews." She said in a mix of a mischievous voice with a sweet tone to it. It was mostly pride for doing something right I bet.

"Good, good. I trust you ha-"A small paper got slithered down his vest as he asked for a report probably. "Getting better I see. Thank you. Now let us not delay ourselves. You have an image to keep up, do you not?" He questioned, having Rin smile proudly and nod, leading the way.

As we walked through the hallways, receiving all kinds of stares and glances, I kinda realized that Yen Sid knew where he was going, since Rin had stopped being in the lead. Instead, she had stopped to talk with the other apprentices.

"Soooo Jack. Honest answer here. How's Mika doing?" she asked him with a smile. He smiled back… a dark, foreboding smile as he explained both the happenings of this day and some other miscellaneous ones that involved their other apprentice. Rin continued to smile, but it twitched ever so slightly as she thanked Jack and turned to the side. "Mika…" She said, smile never leaving her lips, but her eyes said much the contrary. She took out a concoction that I really, really had nothing to have nothing to do with. Bubbling and releasing crimson smoke, along with dark color, yeah, it's no good.

"I-I-I was just flirting! Nothing serious!" She excused, slowly backing away.

"Oh yeah? And the thing with the showers?" Rin questioned, taking one step further.

"A girl has needs!" She exclaimed, backing into a wall, only to have the flask slowly touch her cheek.

"We made a promise. I kept it. It's only fair that, if you break it, you'll have a sip of this, don't you think?" She questioned. Mika nodded frantically, causing the woman to sigh and store the flash away. "I'm serious Mika. Please. Don't cross the line." She seemed more sincere this time. The woman she was talking too scratched the back of her head and blushed.

"Yeah, fine. I'll tone it down." She replied, just in time for Yen Sid to call us, as we had stayed behind.

"Thank you. I'll be trusting for now." She told Mika and we ran to Yen Sid, which had just opened two colossal doors, each of them with the design of a crimson devil-like creature. Was that… Chaos' true form? But that didn't linger on for very long. The moment we stepped in, Rin stayed out, since those were instructions and we were locked inside the throne room with the most oppressive atmosphere I had ever felt. The throne room was pretty simple… just a crystal-like reflective violet floor with upside down floating crystals littering it, a crystal throne on the opposite spectrum of the room. Oh, and we were in space. I was joking about it being simple if you didn't guess. Five people stood at the side of the throne. One of them was smiling calmly at us and fit Shin's description of Caius perfectly. The other was… Kaiser? His hair was now red and wore a suit of black armor with golden dragon markings, but he had said he only wanted to antagonize Shin, so it makes sense. The other three were harder to explain. One dressed in all black and wore a featureless mask that exposed only his eyes. The other two were not easy to recognize. One was clearly taken by the darkness, his eyes bright yellow, his hair pale white and spiked backwards. Wearing a shirt with Chaos' symbol on it, the curled demon-wing and matching garments, he was the most unsettling, at least at first look, as the rest tried to seem _nice._The last one, well…

"My wildest dreams have come true! Never would I have thought to see the children of my estranged niece!" This guy. This guy was easily seen as someone not from the realm of light. Why? Pale gray skin, pointy ears, light blue hair, and those damn amber eyes! He wore a blue vest with gray pants and a distinguishing red cloak.

"You! You broke Kaiser's seal!" Shinryu exclaimed instantly, making the man chuckle.

"Bright, aren't we? Yes. I am Janus. Janus Magus." He introduced himself, bowing slightly. "I know that Kaiser must have not made the greatest of first impressions, but let me reiterate that. He was simpl-" Shinryu signaled him to shut up and he did. Good, because I knew there was no way he was saying those words as much as he was using them for his own gain.

"You're kissing up because Kaiser lost his shot at killing me, _uncle_." He dismissed, the smile on Janus' face disappearing rapidly. "And before you spew stuff like: "Only I can tell you the truth." Let me just say that I'm pretty sure my mother won't hide anything from me the moment I tell her I know what happened with Kaiser. You on the other hand… can't say the same. Now go fetch your master, I'm done with evil relatives for the day." And I can't say I expected THAT kind of an answer… but props to Shin for it. At the very same time though, I could hear Riku just raving to my side.

"Riku control yourself!" Xion shouted, both her and Terra Neix holding him back as he trudged towards Caius.

"He… killed… my parents!" Riku exclaimed in-between gasps, Caius just staring into his eyes, smiling mockingly. At the very same time, Jack and the white haired man just stared at each other.

"You joined the wrong side Marek." He spat, his companions eying him wearingly to stop if him if need be.

"You are as blind as always. There is no right side. There is the side of the wins and the one that loses. And let me tell you… your realm does not show promise." "Marek" told Jack, gesturing a taunt. I could feel how, pardon my language, shit was about to go down on various different fronts here. And it was going to be quick. However, suddenly, the door just slammed open, a voice shaking the room and the hearts of everyone in it.

*Cue: Canto Mortis*

"**Be silent! Or I****, GARLAND,****will**** knock you all DOWN!**" Yes. It was him. Garland. God of Darkness and Chaos himself. I was completely frozen at the sight of the armored beast of a man, if I could even call him that, walked through the middle of our group, a silver haired swordsman in tow. The room was drowned in silence until the imposing creature sat on his throne, three of his guards on each side of him. "Welcome, denizens of the Light, to my humble abode. I trust you have met my Warriors of Chaos?" He questioned, being genuinely polite.

"Yes Garland. We seem to know them a quite too well." Yen Sid answered, Garland's chuckle resounding through the room.

"Indeed. Indeed. But I am a man of busy schedule, so I must cut this conversation straight to the point. I have called you all here because I wish to send you on your way back into your very own realm!" He exclaimed, surprising us all.

"Okay, Garlic, sorry if I'm interrupting, but I really doubt you are just gonna offer us a ride home without something in it for ya. Or just a price tag. So spill it!" I admired Prishe for speaking the same way towards GARLAND of all people, but I'd soon find out it was not so surprising after all. He seemed amused though.

"Sharp. Well, yes, I must admit that I am, in the end, a man with needs. And I have a very specific need. The Four Guardians, to be more specific, their Heritors." We immediately tensed, Shin taking a step back with me and Kairi grabbing her book tightly. Terra, which obviously was wanted to power Omega, took a step backwards as well. "But I am also an understanding man. I need just one of them. Any of you will do."

"Why Garland? What is your plan?!" Yen Sid exclaimed, standing in-between us and the God of Darkness. He bellowed in laughter and explained.

"To set the stage for the greatest of battles!" Shouted the God, opening his arms. "Any of the Guardians possess enough power to fuel my breakthrough of the barrier between realms, and with it, a frontal assault against the whore that infested my realm with those blasted Nobodies!" Shouted Garland, cracking his throne under his fist.

"Nobodies?" I asked, Mika explaining at my ear.

"You know the Heartless? They are embodiments of Darkness and Chaos, being creatures that can only feel. Hence, they affect the Realm of Light. Nobodies embody Light and Order, feeling no emotions and infect the Realm of Darkness. That is how Garland and Cosmos are still fighting each other." She told me, remarkably connecting the dots… so that's where heartless came from.

"So you would ask us to hand you one of the Heritor so you can wage war on the Realm of Light?!" Yen Sid exclaimed, Garland swiftly answering:

"It is either your cooperation or myself capturing the Heritors and slaughtering the rest of you. I'd rather not do so, as I'd love to announce my coming to the Realm of Light, so that they may be prepared for the most glorious of clashes! And YOU are my best way to do so! What better way to announce it than have ones who have fallen into Darkness return with the news?!" In other words, he was just using us as chess pieces.

"Even then Garland, we may choose to give you the Kingdom Key and nothing would come of it, being as its power is null until paired with the-" Suddenly, the masked man in all black summoned a Keyblade just like mine, the colors just reversed.

"You were saying?" Garland questioned.

"The… Light Seeker. How?!" Yen Sid gasped, a smirk forming on Marek's face.

"We have our ways. Now, old man, your answer?" Questioned him, making Yen Sid stumble back and turn to us, his eyes probing every one of us to evaluate who he should give up. We didn't speak because we knew how useless it was to resist. We were locked in a room with Garland's finest… there was no way we could say no to his demands. His eyes seemed to be straying towards Shin, as he was incomplete, but someone shocked us all.

"I have a proposition Garland," Kairi said, bravely walking towards the armored man.

"I am listening, Crescent," Again with that name…

"Kairi, do-" She took one good look at me that just said, 'trust me on this', which was enough to make me just see what she had in store, even if I was uncomfortable with it.

"It's simple. None of us stays, but…" She took her tome and slowly approached him. "You may take Ultima." Garland chuckled.

"I'll admit. I was expecting you to give me Shinryu, and I do not doubt Yen Sid would do so, if only to delay me until I found the later quarter, but this solution seems to please both sides." And with that, Ultima was on his hands. "I accept. I have sent orders to the Keepers of the Flame in Anor Londo to facilitate a portal to your world. Yen Sid's locomotive should be more than enough to get you there." He stood up and took Kairi's hand, making me summon the Kingdom Key out of instinct, even if unneeded. "A pleasure doing business with you Miss. It shall be a pleasure if I find you on the battlefield." He simply shook her hand, sending on her way. "Now, as much as I'd love to catch up, I'm sure you are just burning with desire to leave my realm, and I do not blame you for it, as I'd hate to be stuck in Cosmos' rabbit hole. For that, I shall let you go. May we meet again in battle!" He exclaimed, dismissing us, forcefully in Riku's case.

"I'll kill you!" He roared, breaking away from his captors for a second, summoning the Soul Eater and rushing at Caius. The man just smiled, whirling around Riku and twisting his arm onto his back.

"Not with that amount of darkness." He whispered just before Riku slumped over. Yen Sid had broken Riku's consciousness with a mere spell.

"We shall be going now. I apologize for the boy." Yen Sid told Chaos, levitating Riku to us.

"It was no bother at all…" Said Caius as we left. "He's still not quite ripe…"

* * *

As we left, we all turned to Kairi, who seemed to be expecting it.

"Before you all start shouting at me… listen to what I have to say."

* * *

Kairi's PoV:

Fifteen minutes later, we were on the train, not all of us, but most of us. We were passing through the Jade Passage towards the other side of the castle, not the city, but one of the many bridges to other "islands" in the Realm of Darkness. There were no Lanes in Between, the entire world was on the same plane, and there were still gigantic distances between them. As we neared the exit of the passage, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Cross your fingers guys." I told everyone and reached out with my mind towards the castle. Moments later, Ultima's Tome materialized in my hand.

"They hardly expected my spirit to still linger." Deumion said, chuckling.

"I can see their faces now!" Sora exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Mission complete!" I exclaimed, oblivious to what came next.

* * *

Prishe's PoV:

"They're coming… Everyone stand ready and neutralize your targets!" Yen Sid said, soon after, the door bursting open, leaving me to literally step on Caius' head and jumping into my target. Someone I had waited for most of my life to fight.

*Cue: "Chaos –Last Battle 1-" FF: Dissidia OST*

"GARLAND!" I roared, my first shinning with pure light, barely missing him, still nicking his armor though. The throne where he sat was just a pile of rubble now.

"Such passion, such emotion! Why is that I wonder? Have we met befo-" I think he realized just who I was. "Why if it isn't Cosmos' former High Priestess! It has been what? Two-Thousand years?!"

"And not one of them passed without me wondering just how I would rip those lungs out." I said darkly, darker than I ever had before.

"Yes. Yes! I can already feel this battle shall be one to be remembered! Come to me, Prishe of the Lufaine!" Oh, I was going to come to him alright! Even with that oversized sword-thing he had just summoned.

"Get ready Chaos!"

* * *

Frimelda's PoV:

"You are better than what Vergil have you credit about." Caius complimented me after I had thrown him against the wall.

"I'll take that at face-value." I replied, clashing with him again in the middle of the room, my swords against his.

"Still, it's obvious you cannot win… so I must ask you. Even if they escape, what is your endgame? To give your lives in order to delay us even if for mere months?" He questioned. I looked over to the side and saw Layle managing to hold his own against Marek, giving me space to concentrate on him.

"If we gained months, we did more than we could ever ask foe." I answered, pushing him back and shooting a wave of light, getting extinguished by his darkness.

"A noble goal. Well, I shall give you a noble death then. En Guarde!"

* * *

Nero's PoV:

This guy was just on a complete different level. I mean… way beyond Dante. When I tried to slash at him with an Exceed Burst, he simply blocked it with the SHEETH of the Yamato, piercing me through the chest with it almost instantaneously afterwards.

"Foolishness Nero. Foolishness. Might. Controls. Everything. And without strength, you cannot even protect anything, let alone yourself." He told me, violently pulling the sword from my stomach and slamming his foot on the back of my neck, the crystal beneath me breaking when my face smashed into it.

"You… how can you use the Yamato? She only accepted me!" I asked as the very sword I once used pierced my right arm.

"She accepted you because you and I share the same blood… my son."

* * *

Yen Sid's PoV:

"Yen Sid, this is folly, and you know it to be so." My former student told me as we simply stood, staring at each other. None of us wanted to attack the other, as we had no idea how powerful each other were.

"While this is far from the choice I would've made, I was forced into this the moment the girl handed the Ultima tome onto Chaos. We cannot let darkness advance so much in so little time without warning." I retorted, studying his features while also confirming if Rydia and her family were holding up against their own opponent, that masked man with the Light Seeker… they seemed to.

"Well, if that is the case, then I must say you will be heavily disappointed." He told me, smiling from lip to lip. "Is no one missing?" He asked, my eyes growing wide.

* * *

Kairi's PoV:

**Crash!**

"Something's on the roof!" I shouted, the roof above our carriage crashing down moments after.

"Knock, Knock. Who's there?" Kaiser mocked, appearing from the dust in the form that was just like a dragon, his hand already brimming gold. In a burst of instinct, I did the first thing that came to mind. "Weep, Skies! Chaotic-"

"Lightning Bolt!" Putting my connection to Ultima to the best use I could think off, I instantly reached him as his hand trudged forwards, but I made I crucial mistake. I diverted it downwards. Yes… downwards.

"You retarded bitch!" Kaiser exclaimed when his ray of energy ate away at the floor of the carriage AND the bridge bellow us before detonating in a massive blast that threw everyone out of the train and into the dark void bellow. Everything went dark, us falling into what I could imagine to be our doom…

* * *

Sometime Later:

I heard birds chirping… how could birds be chirping? Was there heaven after all?!

"Mister Frodo! Come and see!"

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to bind them! One Right to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!"_

"_That… lizard. Is it what I think it is?"_

"_He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn!"_

Next Time on Normalcy? Extremely Overrated: **Just One Ring?**

* * *

Profiles:

Mikaela "Mika" Das Licht (JadeDragon37, 38, body of 21): The rather… eccentric Apprentice to Yen Sid and as you can guess, sister to Solaris from Minegarde. She left her world to study magic, unused in Minegarde and forged a pretty strong… friendship with Merlina, eventually becoming an apprentice for Yen Sid himself. It is unknown why they reside in darkness.

Rin ? (JadeDragon37, 40, body of 25): This seemingly innocent and loveable young woman is a sweet chemist and one hell of a spy, she seems to be the only one to make Mika repent her "sins". Why's that, I wonder?

Jack Rikkison (TerraKH, 45, body of 27): Keyblade Wielder under tutelage of Yen Sid. His world was destroyed years ago by the dragon Shinryu, leaving him and his brother stranded in the realm of darkness. Not much is known about his past, only that he still harbors hatred for the Esper Primo that cost him of his wife and children.

Marek Rikkison (Same): Keyblade Wielder than deserted Yen Sid to join the ranks of Chaos… only Jack can tell us more for now.

Luriel "Lulu" (Celeron 96, 22, body of 17): An orphan Yen Sid picked up and taught in the way of battles once she proved unfit for a Keyblade. She longs to find her brother ever since she got back the memories of her hometown… Traverse Town.

Janus Magus (Chrono Trigger, who knows?): You know, if Shin could've NOT backhanded him away, maybe we'd know more about him, huh?!

Kaiser Magus Verus (Yours truly, 16): Shin's revenge hungry brother and fellow seal of Shinryu. He seems happy to follow other's orders if it leads him to his goal of exacting revenge on who sealed him away. But one can only wonder the who, how and why of the situation…

Caius Ballad (Final Fantasy XIII-2, ?): One of Garland's most trusted advisors and Warrior of Chaos, this man seems to be involved with Riku's parents deaths…

Garland (Final Fantasy I, Over 2000! *Breaks Scouter*): Son to Cid of the Lufaine Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, Garland, also known as Chaos, is the God of Darkness locked in eternal struggle with his mother. He loves nothing more than battle and discord, further feeding into the feud with his family… what plans does he have and is he the lesser evil?

* * *

**Post-Chapter Note:** And it's done! Right on time! Well, I guess I can safely say the plot will take on a more "Kingdom Hearts-ish" pace from now on, with worlds and shit, the first one being…you guessed it! Lord of the Friggin' Rings! GET HYPED! And anyway, the plot will be more streamlined, so don't worry about all this foreshadowing... as most of LDaY is already foreshadowed in someway or another. Now about the rest of the fic... that's a secret! I'm pumped as hell for Lord of the Rings as there is really some development to be made for some characters there... even Roxas. Freakin' Roxas! I CAN use him now! Can't wait, and I bet you can't too!

**PS:** SELF-PROMOTION! HOOOO!

Guys, I am now posting a co-authored KINDGOM HEARTS fic with my good friend TorNathan. It's called "Harbinger of Light: The Shattering" and it's going to be a gigantic, epic and awesomazing triology. Yes, I just made that word up. Deal with it.. Like Kingdom Hearts? Like me? Of course you do, you're reading this! So I urge you to go read it… AFTER THE REVIEW! AND there's a poll up as always!

I'll see you all next time in… Middle Earth! And remember, a chapter is never late, nor is it early. It arrives precisely when it means to! (Or when I stop procrastinating...)


End file.
